Un démon ? Elle ?
by Barby Turik
Summary: Et si un jour, les frères Winchester rencontraient une jeune femme qui cache un lourd secret ? Jusqu'où iraient-ils, surtout quand les sentiments s'en mêlent ? Attention : pour public averti (violence, sexe et Wincest explicites, langage parfois grossier, etc.) ! Merci de m'avoir lue ! PS : version Non Wincest sur demande en MP (j'ai les deux sous le coude).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartient (hélas...), balablabla.  
>Cette fic a pour origine une photo de Jared Padalecki en pantalon de cuir... *essuie un filet de bave*. Bref, je me suis défoulée. Bonne lecture !<p>

PS : tous les lieux cités (villes, bars, restaurants etc.), les durées de trajets, et tout le reste sont strictement exacts. Ils existent réellement (merci Gogole et Mimichelin)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Debout devant le miroir, je mets la dernière touche à mon maquillage. Bobby m'a appelée pour aider deux de ses gars qui se sont fait coincer comme des débutants… Je ne suis pas franchement ravie de devoir me taper deux cents bornes à une heure aussi tardive, mais entre chasseurs, la solidarité est de mise. Notre boulot est simple : aider la population à dormir sur ses deux oreilles en éliminant les créatures qui veulent la bouffer toute crue. Ouais, je sais, ça fait bizarre d'apprendre que le monstre dans votre placard de gamin était certainement vrai._

_Personnellement, ma vie a basculé quand j'ai perdu ma famille, à l'âge de seize ans et que j'ai compris que les monstres existaient bien. Heureusement, j'ai rencontré Bobby… Bon, pas de temps à perdre en souvenirs douloureux, je suis prête, pas de temps à perdre. Aujourd'hui, je vais jouer l'avocate, alors je prends la voiture. Ma tenue est parfaite. J'ai l'air tout à fait professionnel et sûr de moi. _

_Bien, le commissariat est là. Un coup d'œil rapide sur mes notes, histoire de ne pas dire d'âneries. C'est une petite ville, mais je ne suis pas à l'abri de tomber sur un mec qui connait son affaire. Le but, c'est de faire sortir les deux frangins, pas de finir dans la cellule à côté de la leur…_

Manque de chance, ils s'étaient fait piquer. Bêtement. Pour une simple histoire de pneus qui les avait conduits au commissariat. Là, le shérif avait pris leurs empreintes, et les avait menés en cellule, pour une sombre affaire de profanations de tombes et de vols. L'interrogatoire avait juste servi à gagner du temps pour trouver d'autres charges. Dean avait tellement insisté qu'il avait réussi à obtenir le droit de passer un appel. Naturellement, il contacta leur ami Robert Singer, plus connu sous le nom de Bobby. Ce dernier soupira en maugréant avant de lui annoncer qu'il leur envoyait quelqu'un pour les sortir du pétrin dans lequel ils s'étaient fourrés. Les Winchester s'apprêtaient à passer la nuit en cellule quand l'adjoint se présenta pour les emmener à nouveau dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

_Je viens d'arriver dans le bâtiment, je me présente à l'accueil, je prends rapidement connaissance du dossier. Parfait, juste là, je vois un petit détail qui va me donner de quoi faire._

_La photo du shérif trône dans un coin. Le parfait bouseux qui s'imagine fort parce qu'il a un poste à responsabilité… Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire : je débaroule comme une cinglée dans la salle d'interrogatoire, et je me dirige tout de suite vers le crétin assis du côté « de la loi » à qui je donne mon identité d'avocate juste avant de le menacer. Ca marche toujours quand on a l'air suffisamment sérieux._

Ils n'y étaient que depuis quelques minutes quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Une grande jeune femme élégante, sanglée dans un strict tailleur jupe noir et chemisier rouge sang, juchée sur des escarpins à talons fins, passa ladite porte, l'air furieux. Sans perdre de temps, elle posa les mains sur la table, penchée sur le représentant de la loi et lâcha :  
>- Maitre Spiazzoli. Je représente ces messieurs. Vos charges sont insuffisantes, et le simple fait que vous ayez arrêté mes clients pour des pneus soi-disant lisses relève de l'abus de pouvoir, alors qu'une simple contravention aurait largement suffi. Vous allez donc les relâcher immédiatement, à moins que vous n'ayez de très solides charges pour les inculper. Cela m'ennuierait de devoir déposer plainte contre vous…<p>

_Et ça fonctionne. Il a tellement l'habitude que les femmes filent droit en sa présence que là, ça lui en met un coup. Bon, c'est vrai que je joue aussi de ma carrure. Je fais quand même un mètre quatre-vingts, ce qui n'est pas forcément fréquent pour une femme. Sans ressembler à une nageuse est-allemande, je suis plutôt pas mal balancée, je le sais. Alors après tout, je joue de ce que j'ai sous la main. Ca dépend des situations. Il m'arrive de cogner au besoin, mais présentement, je sais que je vais réussir rien qu'à ma simple présence. _

_Parfois, je me dis que ça a du bon que mon aïeule ait été un démon, ça donne du charisme…_

_Je sens les deux frères qui me regardent. J'ai juste eu le temps de les apercevoir en arrivant. Le plus jeune est carrément mignon. Même assis, il parait grand, baraqué, de beaux yeux gris-vert, tout à fait mon type d'homme… et son frère n'est pas en reste, mais lui, par contre, il a l'air d'être franchement plus du genre à draguer tout ce qui porte un jupon... ou pas. Maman aurait dit « Une chèvre avec des bottes et un tablier, ça lui ferait l'affaire… »_

_Allez Déborah, ne te laisse pas distraire par les deux éphèbes ! Je me secoue intérieurement, je ne dois pas mélanger boulot et plaisir… Enfin, pas encore.  
><em>

Le shérif pâlît. Il n'était pas habitué à de genre de femme, si sûre d'elle et agressive. La menace d'une plainte le fît hésiter assez longtemps pour que l'avocate le toise avec un plaisir non feint. Le temps que dura son intervention, les deux chasseurs prirent le temps de la détailler. Elle faisait un bon mètre quatre-vingts cinq du haut de ses talons et le contraste entre sa peau laiteuse et ses cheveux d'un chocolat profond remontés dans un chignon sévère était pour le moins inattendu. Visage légèrement triangulaire, d'immenses yeux en amande d'un gris acier saisissant ourlés de longs cils noirs, bouche charnue colorée de rouge, elle ne manquait pas de piquant. Le genre de femme qui ne passait pas facilement inaperçue. Un instant, Dean fût tenté de lui faire du charme, mais toute sa posture indiquait clairement qu'il risquait à minima de se faire envoyer paître. Mieux valait rester calme et attendre de voir. Il aurait bien l'occasion de la remercier après…

_Enfin. Le shérif a l'air de percuter à ce que je lui dis. Il était temps. J'adore la tête qu'il fait au moment où il comprend qu'il a fait une grosse connerie et qu'il risque de devoir rendre des comptes. Je m'engouffre dans la brèche et j'appelle l'adjoint pour qu'il « relâche mes clients » à qui je fais signe de me suivre. Je quitte la pièce avec les deux hommes sur mes talons quand le shérif tente de m'intercepter en m'attrapant le bras. Mauvaise idée. Je le fusille du regard. Il veut une explication, ce brave homme, il va en avoir une. Je dis aux Winchester de regagner leur voiture et que je vais les rejoindre dès que j'en aurai fini ici._

Elle profita de ce moment d'incertitude pour appeler l'adjoint à qui elle demanda de détacher les deux jeunes hommes qu'elle entraîna à sa suite, sans se soucier du shérif. Ce dernier tenta de la rattraper, mais le regard noir qu'elle lui lança quand il lui saisît le bras le fît reculer. Elle fît signe aux deux frères de sortir pendant qu'elle s'expliquait avec lui. Soulagés, ils ne se firent pas prier pour s'exécuter et montèrent dans l'Impala, garée sagement devant le commissariat. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent celle qui venait de leur sauver la mise sortir et monter dans sa propre voiture. Elle passa devant eux avec un signe de la main et un sourire moqueur et s'éloigna rapidement.

_Je le pourris copieusement, je le menace de remonter jusqu'au gouverneur de l'état, voire plus haut. Il finit par faire demi-tour pour regagner son bureau, furieux d'avoir été mis en échec par une femme. Ca lui passera avant que ça me reprenne ! Moi, je déguerpis. J'aperçois les deux frères dans l'Impala que j'avais repéré en arrivant. Belle bagnole, pas récente, mais sacrément bien entretenue. Je monte dans la mienne, un peu moins ancienne mais aussi bien entretenue et je passe devant eux. Je suis tellement contente de moi que je ne peux retenir un sourire narquois en leur adressant un salut de la main avant de quitter ce maudit patelin._

* * *

><p>PS : en espérant que ça vous ai plu. L'action commence bientôt, rassurez-vous...<p>

PS Bis : c'est une première publication sur le net... PITIE !


	2. Une rencontre inattendue

La rencontre

_Il fait chaud, ce matin et la lumière entre à flots dans le salon. J'ai réussi à profiter de l'hospitalité de Bobby. Le problème, c'est que son foutu canapé est de plus en plus inconfortable. J'ai le dos en vrac, en plus d'une envie de café à la crème. Bien sûr, ce vieil ours a du café, mais de crème, que nenni ! Il faut vraiment que je lui trouve une femme… et un autre canapé. Je reviens en maugréant, et je m'installe avec ma tasse près de lui. Avec lui, au moins, pas de souci d'attirance sexuelle. Je pourrais me balader nue dans la maison que ça ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid. Alors je profite pour me mettre à l'aise. Mon maxi t-shirt avec des chaussettes, ce n'est peut-être pas sexy, mais tant que la brigade de la mode ne passe pas, je ne crains rien. Et puis, j'avais froid aux pieds, en arrivant… Bon, c'est vrai, le manque de sommeil n'aide pas. Je suis arrivé 30, après avoir roulé toute la nuit. Il a fallu que je m'explique avec mon hôte, avant de pouvoir enfin dormir une heure… Bon sang, je me suis fait un nid de vampires à presque mille bornes d'ici, j'ai le droit d'être fatiguée, ça fait trois jours que j'enchaîne les nuits blanches…  
><em>_Je discute avec mon quasi-père de substitution d'un bouquin qu'il a déniché je ne sais où, mais qu'il estime d'une utilité flagrante. Mon attention est moins portée sur le livre en question que sur le fait qu'il est à peine 11 h du matin, et que Bobby carbure déjà au whisky. Il boit trop, ça va lui ruiner le foie, entre autres… Je lui en fais la remarque en finissant ma tasse de café. Et c'est à ce moment là que j'entends craquer le plancher de l'entrée. _

Une belle matinée d'automne, dans le Dakota du Sud. Dean et Sam Winchester avaient décidé de passer voir Bobby. Leur attention fût attirée par une moto de grosse cylindrée qui trônait fièrement à côté de la camionnette de leur ami. Il devait avoir un invité. Ils entrèrent pourtant chez lui sans frapper, la porte était ouverte. Et trouvèrent un tableau qui les laissa stupéfaits. Il était, comme à son habitude, assis derrière son bureau, un verre à la main, entouré de livres et d'objets divers. Mais une jeune femme brune, vêtue d'un maxi t-shirt dévoilant une bonne partie de ses longues jambes marquées de quelques cicatrices, les chaussettes tombées en plis sur les chevilles, était à demi assise sur le côté du bureau, leur tournant le dos. Le vieux chasseur les aperçut le premier.  
>- Dean ! Sam ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Dèb', va me chercher un café, tu veux.<br>« Dèb » se leva gracieusement pour faire face aux deux frères. Cheveux bruns méchés de bleu qui lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, grands yeux gris acier, surmontés d'un anneau planté dans l'arcade sourcilière et un brillant piqué sur le nez, elle leur évoqua un grand chat punk. Soudain, Sam eût un déclic :  
>- Vous !<br>Elle les regarda de bas en haut d'un air gourmand, avant de lâcher un « Salut, Dean, salut, Sam… » ronronnant, en les dépassant pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Les Winchester dévisagèrent Bobby d'un air étonné, l'interrogeant du regard sur la présence de cette demoiselle.  
>- Déborah est une chasseuse. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à me rendre visite ! grommela-t-il. Et oui, c'est elle que je vous ai envoyée, il y a quelques mois. <p>

_Bobby reconnait les arrivants et les gratifie d'un « Dean ! Sam ! Ca faisait longtemps ! » avant de me réclamer un café… Etonnée, je m'exécute quand même. Après tout, la caféine le tuera certainement moins vite que l'alcool…  
><em>_Je reconnais les deux frères immédiatement. Et oui, je confirme, le plus jeune est assurément beau gosse. Il n'a pas l'air sûr de lui avec les femmes, contrairement à Dean qui me déshabille carrément du regard. On ne s'était pas revus depuis l'épisode de l'arrestation, pas loin de cinq mois plus tôt et j'ai quelque peu changé. Piercings, cheveux lâchés, pas maquillée et tout juste vêtue, je suis à peu près méconnaissable.  
><em>_Pourtant, Sam finit par me reconnaitre. Je les salue en passant entre eux pour aller remplir les deux tasses que je mets à chauffer. Même (surtout ?) de dos, j'ai très envie de dire « Miam » en les regardant._

La sonnerie du micro-ondes retentit et la jeune femme repassa dans la pièce, une tasse fumante dans chaque main. Les deux jeunes hommes fixèrent leur attention sur la croupe qui ondulait devant eux.  
>- Hé, les frangins, arrêtez de mater mon cul, vous serez mignons, les interpella-t-elle sans se retourner.<br>Pris en flagrant délit, Sam se sentit confus, alors que Dean continua ouvertement de contempler le postérieur rebondi. Elle était carrément canon, cette nana !  
>- En même temps… avec une chute de reins pareille…, badina-t-il.<br>Elle se rassit, souriante.  
>- Je sais, t'es pas le premier à me le dire. La tienne est pas mal non plus… <p>

_Je retourne dans le salon avec une tasse brûlante dans chaque main et je sens clairement le regard des deux hommes qui pèse sur la courbe de mes reins. Pas farouche et plutôt flattée de retenir leur attention, je ne peux pourtant m'empêcher de balancer une vacherie. Sam pique un fard, mais Dean réplique. Un bon point pour lui, ça me permet d'en remettre une couche tout en disant ce que je pense._

Elle sirota son café en écoutant Bobby lui expliquer comment il avait trouvé une affaire près de Sioux Falls, à Pierre, la capitale de l'Etat. Sam et Dean s'étaient eux aussi installés et prenaient connaissance de ce que leur ami leur proposait. Après avoir s'être consultés du regard, les deux frères proposèrent de s'en charger. Déborah leur rappela gentiment que c'était « son » affaire, et que, s'ils voulaient y aller, ce serait pour l'accompagner, pas pour autre chose et pas question pour eux de trainer dans ses pattes. Piqué au vif, Dean lui répliqua qu'il avait certainement plus d'expérience qu'elle, et certainement pas que dans ce domaine. Non mais, c'était vrai, quoi ? De quel droit elle leur parlait comme ça ? La chasseuse éclata de rire, laissant apercevoir la bille qui ornait sa langue et passa devant lui avec un franc sourire pour aller se doucher. Un piercing à la langue… L'esprit de Dean partit immédiatement dans des élucubrations qui le mirent brusquement mal à l'aise quand il sentît son pantalon se tendre légèrement. Il n'était pas tout seul dans la pièce… Il avait oublié ce détail… Moins de dix minutes plus tard, elle redescendait, deux sacs de voyage dans les mains, en annonçant le départ. Record battu, pour une femme ! pensa Dean en la voyant arriver. 

_Bobby me parle d'une affaire qui pourrait bien m'intéresser. Quelque chose de simple, pas trop risqué et surtout pas excessivement loin. Je bois mon café à petite gorgées en l'écoutant. Dean et Sam se jettent un regard et décident de me piquer la vedette. Pas d'accord, sur ce coup ! Je leur signale gentiment que c'est à moi que Bobby comptait proposer l'affaire et que s'ils tiennent vraiment à y mettre leurs jolis nez, ce sera en tant qu'accompagnateurs, et qu'ils n'auront pas intérêt à se comporter à nouveau en amateurs. Je pense que Dean a été vexé de ma remarque. En fait, c'est à peu près sûr, puisqu'il me répond qu'il en sait certainement plus que moi dans pas mal de domaines… C'est tellement plein de sous-entendus que j'éclate de rire avant d'aller me doucher. Et si je ne peux pas retenir un grand sourire en le dépassant, je me fais violence pour ne pas lui claquer les fesses._

A la surprise des deux frères, elle sortit un casque de moto et s'installa sur le siège de l'énorme deux-roues. Dean la regarda se préparer avant de se tourner vers son cadet.  
>- Sexy, non ? Une femme sur une grosse moto…<br>- J'ai entendu, mon chou ! Et ouais, je l'aime, mon monstre de métal… Un gros engin vibrant entre mes cuisses…  
>Le regard qu'elle lui lança en prononçant ces mots le fit presque rougir, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sam qui lui proposa, riant sous cape, de prendre place dans la voiture. Toujours souriante, elle considéra la question et décida qu'effectivement, elle pourrait bien se faire conduire, pour une fois. Sam lui ouvrit galamment la portière, les trois jeunes gens montèrent dans l'Impala et prirent la route. <p>

_Sam m'ouvre la portière après que j'ai débarrassé mon barda dans leur coffre. Beau garçon et galant… c'est louche. Il doit être gay ou puceau. Dans le premier cas, dommage, mais j'essaierai quand même de le faire changer d'avis. Dans le second, en revanche, ça peut s'arranger, c'est juste une question de temps !  
><em>_On a environ quatre heures de route devant nous, et les yeux me brûlent déjà. Ca fait à peine quelques minutes qu'on roule que déjà, le ronronnement du moteur et la musique commencent à avoir raison de moi. Par acquis de conscience, je demande au conducteur si, en retirant mes chaussures, je peux poser les pieds sur la banquette. La voiture est si bien entretenue que je ne voudrais pas risquer un coup de fusil pour avoir salopé les sièges…  
><em>_Fort heureusement, il accepte. Je m'installe le plus confortablement possible, et je m'endors quasi instantanément._

Après quelques minutes, Déborah se pencha entre les sièges avant :  
>- Dean, si j'enlève mes chaussures, je peux mettre les pieds sur la banquette ?<br>- Heu, ouais, si tu veux.  
>- Merci. Je crois que je vais piquer un somme, parce que si j'ai pas au moins trois heures de sommeil de temps en temps, je suis bonne à rien...<br>Elle retira ses bottines, replia ses jambes sur le côté, appuya sa tête contre le montant de la portière, et s'endormit presque aussitôt, bercée par le ronronnement du moteur et la musique qui s'échappait en sourdine de l'autoradio. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard rapidement, de nombreuses questions les démangeant : d'où venait-elle ? Comment cette Déborah était-elle devenue une chasseuse ? Mais surtout : pouvaient-ils lui faire confiance ? Encore que si Bobby les avait envoyés avec elle, c'était qu'il la connaissait suffisamment pour lui faire confiance.  
>Lorsque Dean coupa le contact, Sam posa sa main sur le genou de leur passagère pour la réveiller. Elle battit des paupières en étouffant un bâillement derrière sa main, s'étira et lui sourît.<br>- Un café… ou j'tue le chien ! annonça-t-elle en souriant. J'ai besoin de me réveiller, j'suis de mauvais poil quand je n'ai pas ma dose de caféine…  
>Ils trouvèrent rapidement un camion où ils prirent de quoi grignoter. Dean manqua s'étrangler en apprenant que Déborah était végétarienne, ce qui la lança dans une diatribe véhémente. Elle était dingue ? Pas de cheeseburger, jamais ? Mais c'était une conspiration menée avec son frère, ou quoi ? Ils avaient décidé de l'emmerder jusqu'au bout… Finalement, l'Enfer était peut-être pas si mal que ça… <p>

_C'est la main de Sam sur mon genou qui me réveille. On est déjà arrivés ? Il semblerait… nom de nom, un café, et vite. Et puis j'ai faim… Mon estomac gargouille bruyamment. Coup de chance, un camion de restauration rapide est garé pas loin. C'est sûr que la malbouffe, c'est pas trop mon truc, mais pour le coup, j'ai tellement faim que je m'en contenterai. Je demande un plat sans viande, ce qui m'attire les foudres de Dean. Bah oui, je suis végétarienne, je ne vois pas où est le problème ! S'il veut s'empoisonner, empoisonner la terre, autoriser le massacre d'animaux innocents juste pour la satisfaction de son estomac, ça le regarde, mais moi, je refuse ! Et puis les études le prouvent, je devrais (au moins en théorie) vivre plus longtemps et en meilleure santé que les carnivores invétérés. Pauvres bêtes, parqués toute leur misérable existence dans des élevages en batterie, qui ne voient la lumière du jour que pour aller à l'abattoir où on les massacre… Rien que d'y penser, ça me lève le cœur. Et puis, ça sert à quoi de vouloir sauver le monde des démons et consorts, si c'est pour bousiller la planète à coups de pesticides et de trous dans la couche d'ozone ? Hein ?_

Ils se rendirent à l'adresse indiquée par Bobby, d'après qui un fantôme aurait perturbé la vie d'un couple qui venait d'emménager. Déborah attendit dans la voiture que les jeunes hommes reviennent après avoir vainement essayé de glaner quelques informations auprès de la propriétaire. La jeune femme soupira.  
>- Et vous êtes vraiment des chasseurs ? C'est vrai que vous pointer en vous annonçant comme des agents du FBI, c'est très subtil, comme approche…<br>Dean répliqua aussi sec :  
>- Si tu crois que tu peux faire mieux, t'as qu'à y aller !<br>- T'inquiète, mon chou, je vous fais entrer dans moins de cinq minutes !  
>Elle sortit de la voiture, alla frapper à la porte, discuta quelques instants avec celle qui venait d'éconduire ses compagnons… et leur fit signe de revenir. Au moment où Dean passait devant elle, elle lui adressa un sourire moqueur. La propriétaire les précéda dans le salon et leur amena un plateau où se trouvaient une théière et des tasses. Elle commença à verser le liquide brûlant d'une main tellement tremblante qu'elle en renversa une bonne partie, alors Déborah se porta à son secours en prenant le relais et fit le service. Puis elle déclara sans ambages :<br>- Madame, comme je vous l'ai dit, nous pouvons vous aider, c'est pour ça que nous sommes là.  
>- Les gens m'ont cru folle quand je leur en ai parlé, alors je n'ai plus rien dit… Je n'ose plus rester seule dans cette maison… Je ne sais plus quoi faire.<br>- Nous vous croyons, nous avons l'habitude de ce genre de… manifestations, intervint Sam. Nous allons remédier à ce problème.  
>La femme était sur le point de pleurer. La chasseuse lui passa le bras autour des épaules pour la réconforter et lui murmura quelques paroles de réconfort qui l'apaisèrent rapidement. Dean reconnut par devers lui que c'était une bonne idée de l'avoir avec eux. Il avait horreur des gens qui pleuraient. Sam, lui était un habitué, sensible qu'il était. Compatissant, voire larmoyant parfois, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer prodigieusement… Mais bon, c'était quand même son frère, on ne choisit pas sa famille…<br>Le trio lui demanda des informations sur le commencement des phénomènes, l'histoire de la maison, ses habitudes, tout ce qui pourrait leur indiquer où commencer les recherches.

_J'attends sagement dans la voiture que mes deux compagnons reviennent. Tiens, ils se sont fait claquer la porte au nez… En même temps, ils cherchent un peu les embrouilles, à se présenter comme des fédéraux pour une simple histoire de fantôme. Dean a décidément mauvais caractère. Il se froisse de ma remarque et me propose de faire mieux. Ce serait difficile de faire pire… alors je me lance.  
><em>_La jeune femme qui m'ouvre à l'air complètement perdue et furieuse qu'on vienne la déranger. Avec elle, pas besoin de faire des grands discours, je lui annonce tout de go que je sais ce qui lui arrive et qu'elle n'est pas cinglée. Ca a l'air de la rassurer. Je ne veux pas lui raconter de bobards, ça ne servirait qu'à la stresser encore plus et à la braquer. Je lui demande à faire rentrer les deux pseudos agents et elle accepte parce que la franchise, des fois, ça paye.  
><em>_Je m'offre le luxe de sourire à Dean quand il passe devant moi. On s'installe dans le salon, et la dame revient avec un plateau. Elle commence à servi, mais elle est tellement bouleversée par ce qui se passe ici qu'elle en fiche la moitié à côté. Je lui prends la théière des mains avant qu'elle ne se brûle et je sers moi-même en l'écoutant nous raconter comment sa vie a viré au cauchemar éveillé. Sam se montre aussi compatissant que son frère donne l'impression de s'ennuyer ferme… Et merde. Voilà qu'elle pleure. Naturellement, vu que je suis à côté, c'est à moi de m'en occuper… Je suis bonne pour jouer les consolatrices. Je la prends par les épaules et je lui parle doucement.  
><em>_Elle nous parle d'une poupée ancienne, achetée dans une brocante. Je regarde Dean et Sam, et on se comprend. Ca fait bizarre de juste échanger un regard et de savoir qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes. Je pars donc devant pour essayer d'avoir les infos nécessaires. Ca me prend du temps, de la patience, mais j'arrive à ce que je veux. Je rentre annoncer la bonne nouvelle à mes nouveaux amis.  
><em>_Répartition des tâches : eux vont creuser pendant que moi, je fais le guet ici. Ca me convient, j'ai pas envie de retourner de la terre, ce soir._

Après avoir longuement discuté avec le vendeur, ce dernier lui indiqua où elle pourrait trouver la personne qui la lui avait vendue. Elle finit par obtenir le nom de la petite fille, et l'adresse du cimetière où se trouvait sa tombe, mais cela lui coûta plusieurs heures car elle dut aller de l'autre côté de la ville trouver le seul héritier, qui avait laissé la vieille tante gâteuse à l'hôpital pour pouvoir vendre la maison, et enfin se présenter dans une maison de retraite. Elle se rendit donc sur place, pour étudier les lieux, puis revint au domicile de la victime, triomphante.  
>- J'ai trouvé ! La petite fille qui avait cette poupée est morte en 1846 des suites d'une pneumonie, à l'âge de 8 ans. Elle est enterrée au cimetière de Riverside. On fait ça ce soir ? demanda-t-elle dès qu'ils furent seuls.<br>Ils décidèrent que le plus tôt serait le mieux et qu'ils agiraient donc dès la tombée de la nuit. Déborah devrait rester sur place pendant que les frères se rendraient au cimetière pour y faire le nécessaire.

_Le fantôme a une sérieuse dent contre moi. Il me fait valser comme un fétu de paille. Heureusement, je connais mon job et je mets le feu à cette satanée poupée. La petite fille me regarde avec un éclat meurtrier dans le regard, juste avant de partir dans un grand feu de joie hurlant. Elle m'a quand même un peu amochée, et malgré mes heures de sommeil dans la voiture, je suis toujours KO. Mais ce qui doit être fait est fait. Et le rangement sera pour la pomme de la proprio, elle avait qu'à faire attention à ce qu'elle achète !  
><em>_On reprend la voiture, on a tous les trois des têtes de déterrés… Et une chose incroyable se produit : Dean me demande de conduire… Pour le peu que j'en ai compris, il est plutôt du genre à dormir dans le garage avec sa bagnole pour s'assurer qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Je prends ça comme une marque de confiance, même si je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les vitesses au volant… J'suis plus moderne que ça… _

Le retour se passa dans le plus grand silence, la fatigue se lisait sur leurs visages. Quatre longues heures de route, où ils se relayèrent tous les trois au volant, au grand étonnement de Sam qui vit son frère céder le volant de son « bébé » à une personne étrangère, et qui plus est, une femme. Arrivés chez Bobby, Déborah monta se coucher sans mot dire. Elle avait été un peu malmenée par l'esprit et avait récolté quelques ecchymoses sans gravité qui la gênaient dans ses mouvements. Elle se leva tôt, résistant à l'envie de trainer au lit. Elle enfila un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt sans manches, pour ne pas jouer les provocatrices, bien qu'elle devait admettre qu'elle adorait que les hommes la regardent.

_Je maudis ce putain de réveil… j'ai oublié de le désactiver avant de me coucher. Bon sang, il n'est que 6 h ! Bah, maintenant que je suis réveillée, autant mettre ça à profit. Direction la cuisine. Mais avant, habillage… allez, va pour un tue-l'amour. Si j'avais été seule avec Bobby, je m'en serais fichu, mais là... encore que j'aimerai bien voir la tête de Sam.  
><em>_Les deux frangins dorment dans le salon, ils sont mignons… Pour ne pas les déranger, je tire doucement les portes et je m'enferme dans la cuisine. Oh, mais c'est qu'il a fait les courses ! Pour une fois que Bobby a ce qu'il faut dans le frigo, j'en profite. Mon fidèle ordinateur sous le bras, je mitonne rapidement de quoi nourrir trois hommes. Enfin, je me cale dans un coin avec mon café et je cherche une affaire. Les sites sur le paranormal, les tabloïds, voilà une vraie source de travail. _

_Bobby finit par se pointer en grognant, comme à chaque fois que j'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner. Sa façon à lui de me remercier. Je ne m'offusque pas, j'ai compris il y a bien longtemps qu'il m'aime comme un père. Le mien était pareil, du genre râleur. Dean arrive à son tour. La tête qu'il tire quand je lui tends son assiette vaut carrément le détour. Et quand je lui propose des pancakes, alors là, son visage s'illumine. Je les fais rapidement, j'ai tellement l'habitude. Si bien que quand Sam arrive dans mon dos, il est pile à distance pour prendre l'assiette pleine._

Elle prépara du café, fit des toasts, du jus d'orange, des œufs brouillés et du bacon, et tout en buvant son café, elle pianota sur son ordinateur pour voir si rien d'inhabituel ne s'était produit récemment. Elle consultait régulièrement les sites consacrés au paranormal et les journaux à scandales. Bobby arriva, et se servit du café. Déborah se leva en entendant Dean arriver et lui tendit une assiette pleine d'œufs moelleux et de bacon. Elle lui proposa ce qu'elle avait préparé et sourît devant son air étonné.  
>- Hé oui, je sais, je suis bonne à marier. Tu veux des pancakes ? J'en ai pas pour longtemps à les faire, si tu veux.<br>Il ne put résister à cette proposition. Elle se lança donc dans leur préparation et quand Sam descendit à son tour, il trouva Bobby et Dean attablés devant un copieux petit-déjeuner. La jeune femme lui sourît et lui tendit une assiette de petites crêpes dorées et fondantes.  
>- Mets ça sur la table et assieds-toi. Ton café, tu le prends comment ?<br>Un peu surpris, il obéît et demanda un café noir avec un sourire qui dévoila ses fossettes. La jeune femme lui retourna, remplît une tasse et la posa devant lui en prenant appui sur son épaule pour se pencher. La légèreté du contact le surprit agréablement. Il avait vraiment faim. Lui qui ne mangeait pas le matin, normalement… Mais là, l'odeur du café frais et des toasts chauds eut raison de son habitude. Déborah se rassît, surveillant du coin de l'œil que rien ne vienne à manquer. Les deux jeunes hommes firent honneur aux efforts de la chasseuse. C'était bien agréable de se lever pour trouver ce genre de surprises après une chasse. Et puis la cuisinière n'était pas mal non plus…

_Quitte à être debout, je me rends utile, je lui sers son café. Rien que pour le sourire qu'il me retourne, ça valait le coup de me lever à cette heure là. Il a des fossettes quand il sourit… Je fonds. Va vraiment falloir que je sache s'il est sensible à mon charme, ou si c'est juste pour être poli… Mon esprit s'emballe, j'imagine tout un tas de situation où Sam et moi… contre l'évier… à même le sol… Là, c'est mon cœur qui bat plus fort et mon sang commence à aller se loger dans une zone très, mais très restreinte… Je respire un grand coup dès que plus personne ne me regarde pour reprendre un peu de contenance. Ils mangent de bon appétit, ils ont l'air d'apprécier l'attention. C'est plutôt positif._

Après avoir débarrassé la table et fait la vaisselle avec l'aide de Sam, elle alla dans la casse derrière la maison pour y chercher une pièce pour le moteur de sa moto. Elle fouilla les épaves, pestant, jurant parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle voulait, jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'aîné des Winchester, qui l'aida à démonter quelques carcasses métalliques pour fouiller dans leurs entrailles après lui avoir demandé ce qu'elle cherchait. En attendant de trouver, il engagea la conversation, l'air de rien. Cette fille lui plaisait assez. Dans le genre pas timide et indompté qui sait ce qu'elle veut. Et qui l'obtient…  
>- Ca fait longtemps que tu fais de la moto ?<br>- Depuis que j'ai 18 ans… Aïe !  
>- Ca va ?...<br>- Mouais, je me suis écorché la main sur une tige en métal.  
>- C'est quoi, comme cylindrée ? demanda-t-il en venant vers elle.<br>- Une 1 200 cc. J'aime les grosses bécanes, et c'est tellement sexy à regarder… ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
>Dean sourît en acquiesçant, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle. Il tint à voir la plaie, profitant de l'occasion pour toucher la peau chaude de la jeune femme et offrit son vieux bandana en guise de pansement, le temps qu'ils aient trouvé. Il garda la main de Déborah dans la sienne un peu plus qu'il n'en avait besoin mais comme elle ne la retira pas, il se promît qu'il finirait par la mettre dans son lit. Foi de lui, ou il ne s'appelait plus Dean Winchester ! <p>

_Je confirme : Sam est sacrément galant et peut-être pas si gay que ça. On me la fait difficilement. Mon flair me trompe rarement, et je sens bien que je ne le laisse pas indifférent. Genre sa main qui frôle la mienne pendant qu'on fait la vaisselle. Mais sitôt fini, faut que je parte en exploration dans la casse… Le moteur de cette fichue Kawasaki est encore en rade. Commence à me gonfler, cette bécane, il va falloir que je pense à m'en débarrasser…  
>Dean vient me filer un coup de main et on discute un peu. Et je réussis le tour de force de m'esquinter la main. Mon chevalier servant arrive tout de suite pour voir ce que j'ai. Ce n'est rien, juste une longue égratignure qui orne le dos de ma main. Mais il insiste pour me prêter son bandana pour me faire un pansement de fortune… et il a aussi quelques idées bas placées en s'occupant de ma mimine… Dean, ton regard lubrique ne trompe personne, surtout pas moi…<br>__Au final, c'est lui qui trouve ce que je cherchais désespérément. On rentre et quand je vois l'heure, je pense déjà au repas de midi. Sam et Bobby parlent d'un livre mais quand je propose, juste pour le principe, de m'accompagner faire les courses, Sam stoppe la conversation pour venir. Il m'emmène dans l'Impala. J'en arrive presque à espérer qu'il me fasse le coup de la panne, mais même pas. C'est un peu rageant, mais dans le magasin, j'ai l'impression qu'on est un gentil petit couple fraîchement établi. Il me donne son avis, s'enquiert du mien, porte le panier… Ca me fait bizarre, moi qui fais mes courses seule, d'ordinaire…_

Ils finirent par dénicher les pièces que la jeune femme recherchait. Ils rentrèrent et trouvèrent Bobby et Sam en grande discussion autour d'un livre. La chasseuse jeta un œil à la pendue et voyant s'afficher 11 h 30, elle proposa donc, sans grande conviction, de l'accompagner chercher de quoi préparer le repas du midi. A son étonnement, Sam lui annonça qu'il l'emmenait. Il avait vraiment apprécié ce moment passé avec elle. Elle s'était montrée particulièrement serviable et agréable pendant le repas, discutant de tout et de rien pendant qu'ils nettoyaient la vaisselle. Il s'était senti bien à ses côtés, détendu. Il avait envie de prolonger ce moment, car pour la première fois depuis la mort de Jessica, il se sentait bien, à sa place. Tout en déambulant dans les allées, ils discutèrent des combinaisons possibles pour le repas. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord, sachant que Dean ne supporterait pas le régime de Déborah. Son frère, manger autre chose que des cheeseburgers ? Il gèlerait en Enfer bien avant… Finalement, ils se décidèrent pour une salade verte avec du fromage, du poulet tiède avec des pommes de terre, et une tarte aux pommes pour faire plaisir à Dean. Ils prirent le nécessaire et rentrèrent rapidement.

Déborah apprêta la volaille, la mit au four, nettoya la salade, et cuisit les pommes de terre, tout en houspillant les hommes qui venaient régulièrement dans la cuisine pour fouiller dans le frigo. Quand elle eut enfourné la tarte, elle leur demanda de mettre la table. Ils déjeunèrent dehors, profitant du soleil et de la température plus qu'agréable qui régnait sur la ville. L'été indien était installé et semblait vouloir perdurer. La jeune femme fit le service, et fut qualifiée de « cordon-bleu » par les deux frères. En voyant la tarte arriver, le visage de Dean se fendit d'un large sourire gourmand qui fit les rire. Il dévora la moitié du dessert à lui seul, précisant que si l'envie reprenait à Déborah d'en refaire, il n'aurait absolument rien contre. Après le repas, Sam insista pour l'aider à faire la vaisselle. Dean s'en amusa. Il imaginait bien où son petit frère voulait en venir, lui aussi. Ça allait devenir la course à l'armement, pour voir lequel des deux aurait les faveurs de la demoiselle.

Les mains dans l'eau, la jeune femme chantonnait, décontractée. La présence de Sam l'apaisait. Et la réciproque était vraie. Il se sentait bien, à côté d'elle, comme si elle dégageait une sorte de calmant Le jeune homme la tira de sa rêverie en lui touchant l'épaule.  
>- Bah alors, t'es dans la lune ? Ca fait trois fois que je t'appelle.<br>Elle leva le visage vers lui. Elle se sentit happée par les yeux gris-verts dans lesquels elle se perdit, oubliant un instant qu'elle tenait une assiette. Laquelle assiette lui échappa pour finir dans une gerbe d'eau qui constella son t-shirt de tâches sombres. L'effet fût immédiat : ils éclatèrent de rire. Il se moqua gentiment d'elle, lui disant que si le simple fait de le regarder la mettait dans cet état, Bobby devrait songer à renouveler la vaisselle. La jeune femme lui lança un regard faussement outrée et plongea les mains à plat dans l'eau. Le liquide jaillît en gouttelettes qui éclaboussèrent le chasseur qui riposta en l'aspergeant à son tour. La débâcle fut rapidement totale. Le sol de la cuisine inondé, Déborah partit en courant dans le jardin pour fuir Sam. Il avait trouvé une bouteille d'eau sur la table et la poursuivait pour l'arroser. Elle découvrit un seau d'eau dont elle le menaça. Il avança pourtant, et dut se protéger le visage avec les bras pour en éviter le contenu. Il en reçut toutefois une bonne partie qu'il recracha, et les cheveux trempés déclara :  
>- C'est la guerre !<br>Il se saisît d'un autre seau qui se trouvait là et la rattrapa avant de l'inonder. Ils se regardèrent, et partirent dans une crise de fou rire. Sam repoussa ses cheveux d'une main, hilare. Elle était dégoulinante, ses vêtements étaient gorgés d'eau et moulaient son corps. Il l'observa à la dérobée. Elle était vraiment bien faite… Grande, musculature nerveuse et fine, formes généreuses où il le fallait… Vraiment un beau brin de fille. Elle le regarda quand il passa la main dans ses cheveux et s'arrêta de rire. La voyant brusquement si sérieuse, le jeune homme s'inquiéta de savoir immédiatement de savoir s'il avait fait quelque chose qui lui avait déplu. Elle s'avança vers lui, posa sa main sur sa poitrine et elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement. Un baiser plein de retenue, léger et doux, presque chaste. Juste lèvres contre lèvres. Elle coula ses bras derrière sa nuque pour l'étreindre furtivement, savourant la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui. Le cadet des Winchester répondit à cette pression en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et accentua le baiser. Il était aussi troublé qu'elle de la sentir contre lui. Il avait admiré la silhouette longiligne, et maintenant qu'il la tenait, il percevait le parfum fleuri de ses longs cheveux et la saveur sucrée de ses lèvres. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme repose les pieds à terre, mettant fin à ce moment. Elle pressa sa tête contre son épaule, les bras toujours autour de son cou. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée, il voulait la garder contre lui. Ils se sentaient bien, rassurés par la présence l'un de l'autre.

_Je dois râler pour faire ce que j'ai à faire dans la cuisine, ils n'arrêtent pas d'aller et venir. On déjeune dehors, il fait trop beau pour ne pas profiter du soleil ! J'ai droit à des compliments éhontés sur ma cuisine. Dean est un véritable amateur de dessert, et ma tarte fait mouche, avec une invitation à renouveler la chose aussi vite que possible. C'est agréable de le voir se régaler de la sorte. Comme ce matin, c'est Sam qui m'aide à faire la vaisselle. Je me sens bien avec lui. Je suis tellement dans mon monde qu'il est obligé de me prendre par l'épaule pour me faire réagir. Mauvais, ça. Si je me laisse aller, ça pourrait bien me jouer des tours. Et je commets l'erreur de le regarder dans les yeux. C'est comme si je tombais dans un gouffre sans fond, mais au ralenti et en sachant que même si je finissais par atteindre le sol, je ne me ferai pas mal. Tant de douceur, dans ce regard… Sam a vu mon trouble, et il s'en amuse. Je réplique aussi sec en l'éclaboussant, ça vire au carnage en à peine quelques secondes. Il me court après avec une bouteille d'eau oubliée sur la table. Au point où j'en suis, je m'en moque, c'est juste pour le principe. Chouette ! Un gros seau plein ! Pile ce qu'il me fallait. Je m'en empare et je le menace à mon tour. Il fait moins le fier avec sa petite bouteille…_

_L'inconscient… il avance. Il se prend le contenu en pleine poire. Il a de bons réflexes, il a réussi à en esquiver une partie en levant le bras. Misère, j'ai pas vu le second seau… Il l'attrape et me le vide sur la tête. Je suis douchée… Le regard qu'on échange suffit pour nous faire partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. On est pliés. Il repousse ses cheveux mouillés et son t-shirt se colle à sa peau. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Mon cœur rate un battement de voir le tissu collé à son torse, qui dessine si parfaitement les muscles sous sa peau dorée. Le souffle me manque, j'en arrête de rire. Qu'il est beau… Je ne sais plus trop ce que je fais, je m'avance comme un automate. La main sur sa poitrine pour me retenir, je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et je pose ma bouche sur la sienne avant de passer les bras derrière son cou. Il est chaud en dépit de l'eau. Je ne semble pas lui déplaire, ses mains se posent doucement de chaque côté de ma taille et il appuie un peu plus ses lèvres. Ca reste d'une chasteté dont je ne me savais pas capable, pourtant, ça me suffit. J'ai une crampe qui menace dans le mollet. Je suis obligée de descendre d'un étage, mais il ne me lâche pas pour autant. Alors, je reste dans ses bras, la tête posée contre lui, j'écoute battre son cœur._

Déborah finît par faire un pas en arrière. Elle leva la tête et lui sourît timidement, ne sachant pas trop comment se conduire. Elle avait agi sur une impulsion et pour une fois, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Alors elle attendit de voir comment Sam allait réagir. Le jeune homme lui retourna un sourire chaleureux et lui conseilla d'aller se changer avant d'attraper froid. Ils rentrèrent, passèrent devant Bobby qui les gratifia d'un sourire amusé et croisèrent Dean qui les regarda d'un air surpris. Il leur demanda ce qui s'était passé pour les mettre dans un état pareil. La chasseuse répondit :  
>- C'est Sam. Il a voulu jouer avec l'eau… et voilà le résultat.<br>- Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est toi qui as commencé et je me suis défendu, protesta l'intéressé.  
>- C'est celui qui dit qui y'est !<br>- Ca, c'est du niveau maternelle ! répliqua Bobby avec un grand sourire.

Pour toute réponse, Déborah lui tira la langue. Ils montèrent et troquèrent leurs habits mouillés pour des vêtements secs. Quand ils se retrouvèrent sur le palier, elle lui proposa une séance de sport de combat. Il pensa refuser, mais se dit qu'il allait pouvoir tester la jeune femme, histoire de voir ce qu'elle valait. Dean avait entendu son offre, et il pressa son frère d'accepter, suggérant qu'il pouvait participer lui aussi. Ils sortirent tous les trois, Bobby sur leurs talons. Le vieux chasseur connaissait les talents de Déborah aussi bien que ceux des frères et se réjouissait par avance du spectacle qu'ils allaient donner. L'aîné des Winchester voulut commencer. La jeune femme se mit en position de combat, bras tendus en guise de salut, les poings levés à hauteur du visage, les genoux souplement fléchis et après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Dean et elle se tournèrent autour pour se jauger, elle attaqua. Elle envoya un crochet droit qui frôla le visage de Dean, qui eut à peine le temps de l'esquiver. La surprise se lut sur le visage du chasseur, car son adversaire lui annonça avec un sourire radieux :  
>- Hé oui, on ne fait pas semblant. Cogne vraiment. Parce que moi, je ne vais pas te louper !<br>Elle enchaina avec un coup de pied qui l'atteignit au thorax, le faisant reculer la main sur la poitrine. Il décida de riposter. Il vit une faille dans sa position et en profita pour l'attraper par les poignets pour la mettre à terre. Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de la jeune femme. Elle tourna sur elle-même et faucha les jambes de Dean qui se retrouva assis sur la terre battue. Il préféra déclarer forfait alors qu'elle lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il aurait pu facilement en venir à bout, mais il préférait ne pas trop l'amocher. C'était une fille, quand même ! Et puis, il aurait mieux aimé lui mettre une fessée déculottée en privé.

Sam et Bobby riaient de le voir ainsi mis à terre. Dean bougonna, sa réputation venait d'en prendre un coup, et il poussa son frère pour qu'il prenne la relève en répliquant qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la blesser. Déborah salua et reprit sa position face à Sam. Ce dernier vit instantanément qu'elle était rapide et vive et qu'elle comptait sur cet avantage. Lorsqu'elle avança pour essayer de placer un coup de poing dans le flanc, il lui bloqua le bras avec le sien. Elle répliqua avec un coup de genou dans la cuisse qui lui fit lâcher prise. Elle voulut reculer de quelques pas, mais il la plaqua au sol en se servant de son épaule comme bélier, s'asseyant sur elle pour lui attraper les mains, elle se débattait comme une furie. Elle prit appui sur ses pieds et son épaule gauche pour le faire basculer, en vain. Il était plus fort et plus lourd qu'elle. Elle continua à batailler jusqu'au moment où elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas le dessus de cette façon. Elle fit mine de capituler, et au moment où Sam relâcha sa prise, elle profita de l'occasion. Elle dégagea sa main et l'abattit, poing serré, sur l'épaule de son opposant. Le coup le fit grimacer et il n'hésita plus. Elle voulait se battre ? Parfait, il allait en découdre. Après tout, c'était son idée, et elle voulait « cogner vraiment ». Il lui expédia un coup d'avant-bras en travers de la poitrine qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle se vengea d'un coup de poing dans le flanc qui le fit sursauter. Ils luttèrent un moment, roulant à terre. Après plusieurs minutes d'une lutte âpre, Déborah finit par déclarer forfait, comprenant que la lutte était vaine.

Elle attrapa la main que lui tendit Sam pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Ils étaient maculés de poussière. Lui avait un hématome qui commençait à tourner au violet sombre fleurissant sur son épaule et un autre sur le côté droit et elle se retrouva avec une douleur persistante en haut de la poitrine. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison en s'époussetant, et durent changer de vêtements pour la seconde fois de la journée. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil avec une tasse de thé et un livre en déclarant qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus. Elle se plongea dans sa lecture, ne faisant surface que pour porter la tasse à ses lèvres ou se frotter les yeux, pendant que Dean commentait à grand renfort de gestes le combat que son frère venait de gagner. Il souligna qu'il aurait pu le faire aussi, mais qu'il était trop galant pour ça. Cette déclaration fit pouffer de rire les deux autres chasseurs derrière leurs bières.

Le soir arrivant, les hommes lui demandèrent ce qu'elle comptait faire pour le dîner. Elle les regarda avec des yeux ronds, avant de leur demander s'ils se foutaient d'elle. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était une femme qu'elle devait assumer ce rôle de ménagère ? Elle se leva pourtant, et, bougonnant, se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle fouilla dans les placards et le frigo, attrapa une bière et s'attela à préparer le repas. Elle improvisa une quiche avec un reste de salade, avec des mousses au chocolat pour le dessert. Elle finît par les appeler pour mettre la table et posa les plats au centre de celle-ci. Une nouvelle fois, ses talents lui valurent une salve de compliments qui la ragaillardît un peu. 

_Ouais, proposer un peu de sport était une mauvaise idée. Sam a l'avantage de la taille et du poids. L'honneur est sauf, pour moi, en tout cas. J'estime m'être honnêtement défendue, Dean a eu la courtoisie de me laisser gagner, c'était sympa de sa part. Par contre, Sam m'a collé la pâtée… Sur ce coup là, j'ai quand même un peu honte… Mais m'être retrouvée couchée sous lui comme ça, alors qu'il me tenait les mains… Ça m'a quand même sacrément titillée…  
><em>_Alors je noie ma honte dans le thé et un bon livre. Vers 20 h, ils me demandent ce que je compte faire à manger. Pourquoi tout le monde part-il du principe que je sais coudre et cuisiner ? Je peste, je râle, je ronchonne, mais je cède…_

Après le repas, elle se prépara un thé qu'elle alla prendre dehors. Sam la rejoignît pour profiter de la nuit dégagée. Les étoiles commençaient à piqueter le ciel qui virait au rose foncé de leur brillance. Le nez en l'air, la jeune femme contemplait le ciel, les mains entourant sa tasse, perdue dans ses pensées. L'arrivée du cadet des Winchester l'en tira et il s'assît à côté d'elle. Ils restèrent assis, silencieux, profitant juste de la présence l'un de l'autre, repensant à l'épisode de l'après-midi. Les minutes s'égrenèrent dans le mutisme le plus complet. Alors Sam se rapprocha de la chasseuse et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller, posant sa tête contre lui. Le contact de son corps la rassurait. De son côté, le jeune homme savourait l'intimité du moment. Le corps contre le sien était chaud, vivant, il sentait battre le cœur de la chasseuse contre son flanc. La nuit tomba totalement, et c'est la température fraichissant qui les fit rentrer.

La matinée suivante fut consacrée à la recherche d'une affaire, à lire les journaux et les sites web, après un petit déjeuner savamment concocté par la jeune femme. Dean se dît qu'ils devraient peut-être essayer de l'emmener avec eux. Après tout, si elle leur préparait tous leurs repas… et puis surtout, elle savait faire les tartes, et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix !  
>Dans l'après-midi que Déborah annonça qu'elle avait une affaire dans l'ouest du pays et qu'elle devait partir. Elle salua chaleureusement les deux chasseurs, les serrant dans ses bras. <p>

_La nuit tombe doucement, et je m'installe dehors avec une tasse de thé pour admire le ciel nocturne. Sam vient me rejoindre, il s'assied à côté de moi, l'air de rien. Je repense à cet après-midi. Ce simple baiser… Mon estomac se contracte à cette évocation. Je sens son bras passer autour de mes épaules et il me serre contre lui. Je me sens bien dans ses bras… J'ai l'impression que je suis une jeune femme normale, pas une demi-démone qui chasse ses semblables et des trucs que personne ne voudrait voir.  
><em>_Il penche sa tête sur la mienne, sa joue se pose sur mes cheveux. Je me sens tellement bien… dommage que la nuit soit si fraîche. Allons bon, voilà que je me comporte comme une midinette !_

_Le lendemain, je me dégotte une affaire près de la côte ouest. J'ai pas mal de route, alors je file rapidement. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je serre les trois chasseurs tour à tour. J'embrasse Bobby, ça le fait râler, mais j'adore ça ! Quant à Sam, je lui glisse discrètement que j'espère bien le revoir avant longtemps. Dean, lui, profite bien du contact de ma poitrine… Obsédé…_


	3. Une surprise de taille

On entre (enfin) dans l'action...

SURPRISE !

Les semaines passèrent, chacun travaillant sur ses propres affaires. Le temps passa, les démons ne leur laissaient pas de repos, entre les affaires plus courantes. Déborah pensait souvent à Sam, à ce qui s'était passé entre eux, dans le Dakota du Sud plus tôt dans l'année. Les fêtes passèrent, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à s'amuser. La nouvelle année commença sur les chapeaux de roue, occupée à l'expédition ad patres de plusieurs démons, des lycanthropes, des vampires et bien d'autres monstres. Elle s'étonnait de leur nombre croissant, comme si une porte avait été ouverte qui les avait libérés de leurs prisons et les répandait dans les rues. « Une marée de monstres, ni plus ni moins », soupira-t-elle en essuyant sa lame ensanglantée sur son pantalon. Elle s'étira, fit claquer ses cervicales et jeta une allumette dans l'essence qu'elle avait répandu. Le feu se répandit en un éclair dans le bâtiment.

Elle troqua ses vêtements pleins de sang contre sa tenue de moto et avala les cinq cents kilomètres qui la séparaient de sa maison en quelques heures. Satisfaite de son travail, elle prit un long bain brûlant qui détendit ses muscles endoloris par la route et par le chaos qu'elle avait semé dans le nid de vampires. En ouvrant la porte du frigo, un peu plus tard dans la matinée, elle le trouva vide. Y trainaient une bouteille de lait périmé, des légumes gorgés d'eau qui faisaient grise mine et quelques morceaux de fromage rances. Elle repoussa la porte en soupirant. Sa sieste devrait attendre.

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la maison, au bout de l'allée. Elle jeta un œil distrait au jardin, pensant qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'elle demande un coup de main pour s'en occuper. Ou alors, carrément prendre un jardinier… La pelouse commençait à être un peu haute, et les rosiers avaient besoin d'être taillés. Les massifs de fleurs devaient être désherbés et retouchés. Quant aux arbres fruitiers et au potager du jardin de derrière… Que de travail en perspective… Elle descendit, ouvrit le coffre et en sortit les paquets. Elle soupira en glissant sa clé dans la serrure, surprise de la trouver déverrouillée. Elle n'était pas partie si longtemps que ça… Elle lâcha ses sacs, se saisît de son arme et s'accroupît. Si quelqu'un était dans la maison et devait tirer, il viserait au moins à hauteur de poitrine. Elle poussa la porte contre le mur, s'assurant que personne ne se trouvait derrière. Elle rasa le mur de l'entrée, guettant la moindre trace d'effraction. Du bruit dans la cuisine. Le frigo qui s'ouvre. Elle avança rapidement et se planta dans l'embrasure de la porte. Un homme lui tournait le dos. Elle le mit en joue en lui ordonnant de se mettre à genoux et les mains en vue, précisant qu'elle était armée, et fit cliqueter le chien pour le lui prouver. La voix de Bobby résonna :  
>- Dèb ! Tu fais quoi ?<br>La jeune femme sursauta.  
>- T'es pas bien ! J'ai failli vous tirer dessus !<br>Elle posa son arme sur le comptoir et donna une franche accolade à ses amis. Tout sourire, elle alla dans le fond la pièce, et entreprit de faire du café et du thé. Elle sortit une boîte métallique d'un placard, des tasses, posant tout sur la grande table rectangulaire de la cuisine au fur et à mesure. Le temps que les boissons soient prêtes, elle rangea rapidement ses achats. Enfin, elle s'installa sur une chaise avec sa tasse de thé, un pied calé sur le barreau et les considéra un moment sans rien dire.  
>- Bah quoi ? Vous allez rester à me regarder combien de temps ? Ici, une seule règle : tu t'sers ou tu t'dessèches ! Alors, faites comme chez vous. <p>

_BON SANG ! J'ai bien failli descendre Sam. Pour une surprise, c'en est une. Ils ont eu de la chance que je ne sois pas trop chatouilleuse de la gâchette, parce que j'aurai pu faire sacrément du dégât… D'un autre côté, ça leur apprendrait à débarquer chez moi sans prévenir… Note pour moi-même : penser à charger le fusil de l'entrée avec du gros sel pour les invités surprise.  
><em>_Je les engueule sur le principe, mais ça me fait chaud au cœur de les voir. Alors je leur offre l'hospitalité. C'est la moindre des choses. On se retrouve à discuter, au départ, de tout et de rien. Puis la conversation devient plus personnelle, et je me trouve à raconter ma vie. Voilà que je deviens bavarde… Décidément, Sam a une très mauvaise influence sur moi…_

Le vieux chasseur se plaça à l'autre bout de la table, laissant les deux places latérales libres. Dean l'imita, bientôt suivi par Sam. Déborah poussa la boîte en fer blanc vers l'aîné des Winchester.  
>- Tiens, goûte ça. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Petits sablés aux amandes.<br>Elle sourît et ajouta devant son regard suspicieux :  
>- Je me souviens parfaitement d'un tas de choses te concernant, mon chou.<br>- Après avoir menacé de nous descendre, on pourrait avoir droit à des chocolats sur nos oreillers !  
>Il piocha un petit biscuit rond et doré dans le récipient, satisfait de sa repartie. Une odeur d'amandes et de sucre envahît la tablée. Avec un haussement de sourcil, le chasseur croqua dedans. Dès que les saveurs se répandirent dans sa bouche, il eut un moment de surprise qui se lut sur son visage. Il avança la boîte vers son frère, lui conseillant d'y goûter aussi tout y en reprenant un qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche. Soucieux de ne pas vexer leur hôtesse, Sam s'exécuta et attrapa un gâteau dans lequel il mordit. Il savoura le goût délicat de l'amande sur sa langue, s'étonnant une nouvelle fois de ses talents de cuisinière. La jeune femme se servit à son tour, après que Bobby en eut pris un aussi. Elle prit une petite bouchée qu'elle accompagna d'une gorgée de thé et finît par briser le silence qui s'était fait assourdissant avec un large sourire.<br>- Désolée pour l'accueil. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas franchement à vous voir… Vous auriez pu m'appeler avant, ça m'aurait évité une belle frayeur. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous pouvez rester autant que vous avez besoin. Et considérez désormais que cette maison est la vôtre.  
>Dean s'étonna :<br>- Elle est à toi, cette baraque ?  
>- Oui, ma famille avait eu la bonne idée de placer quelques dollars en bourse, il y a quelques décennies de ça. Et les dollars ont fait des petits. J'ai hérité de tout à la mort de mes parents.<p>

Devant leurs visages troublés, elle eut un sourire triste.  
>- Oui, mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 16 ans. Je dormais chez une copine après une journée entre filles, genre « shopping-pizza-cinéma-soirée pyjama ». Et quand je suis rentrée le lendemain… j'ai retrouvé mes parents, mon frère et ma sœur éparpillés dans la maison… Avec le chien et les chats.<br>Sa voix se brisa. Elle baissa la tête un instant, laissant ses cheveux lui tomber devant les yeux pour masquer son trouble. Puis elle redressa en inspirant un grand coup, carra les épaules et continua.  
>- Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, était entré pendant la nuit et les avait massacrés. J'ai trouvé des morceaux de corps un peu partout… D'après les flics, le plus gros morceau que la scientifique a pu récupérer, c'était le crâne d'un des chats… J'ai été placée en foyer, mais je me suis tirée, et j'ai commencé à arpenter le pays pour essayer de trouver ce qui avait fait ça… et voilà comment j'ai commencé la chasse.<br>Elle continuait de fixer sa tasse comme si sa vie en dépendait, les mains crispées autour de la céramique tiède. Elle ne vit pas Sam tendre le bras pour toucher ses doigts, mais lorsqu'il lui prit doucement la main, elle le regarda comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois. Elle ne vit pas la pitié ordinaire qu'on réserve à une jeune fille qui avait perdu aussi jeune tous les membres de sa famille, surtout en pareilles circonstances, mais une douleur sincère, de celle que ne connaissent que ceux qui l'ont vécue. La jeune femme lui sourît imperceptiblement, et serra ses doigts avec reconnaissance. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, les mots étaient superflus. Ils savaient tous que le chagrin de la perte était indicible. Sur un signe du vieux chasseur, Dean finît leur boisson et ils quittèrent la pièce pour laisser seuls les jeunes gens, qui avaient visiblement des choses à se dire.

Déborah ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de l'absence des deux hommes. Mais quand elle s'en aperçut, elle se secoua comme un chien qui s'ébroue. Sam se leva pour lui resservir un thé qu'il mit à réchauffer au micro-ondes.  
>- Je suis désolé. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre ses parents.<br>Il lui tendit la tasse pleine du breuvage brûlant. Brusquement, il eut envie de tout lui raconter, de lui ouvrir son cœur. Alors, il se lança, sur un coup de tête. Son enfance chaotique après le meurtre de leur mère, les motels, le départ à l'université, la mort de Jessica, celle de leur père, la chasse, les démons… Et toujours le seul repère dans sa vie : Dean. Son frère, qui avait veillé sur lui, toujours près à se sacrifier, qui l'avait toujours protégé, comme un père plus qu'un frère. Il se surprît à tout dire, à vider son sac sans se poser de questions, comme s'il était normal qu'elle sache tout de lui. Il parla longtemps, lui racontant sa vie, ses erreurs, ses doutes, ses réussites. Jessica, Madison… Il lui confia ses peines et ses rares joies, se délestant d'un fardeau dont il n'avait pas conscience mais qui pesait sur lui. Quand il eut fini, il se sentît las, mais apaisé, déchargé du poids de la culpabilité qu'il avait accumulée au cours des années. Déborah l'avait laissé parler. Elle avait bien compris son besoin d'évacuer et s'était contentée de ponctuer ce récit d'un hochement de tête de temps à autre pour lui montrer qu'elle l'écoutait puis elle avait posé sa main sur la sienne. Elle le comprenait, et il le savait. C'était tout ce qui comptait…

Ils attendirent quelques minutes que l'émotion soit passée pour rejoindre les deux autres chasseurs dans le grand salon qui faisait face à la cuisine de l'autre côté du couloir. Bobby et Dean étaient installés sur la table, qui devant un livre, qui devant l'ordinateur portable. Dean était un peu déçu que son frère ait eu la faveur de leur hôtesse. Mais il était peu enclin au sentimentalisme, contrairement à Sam qui voulait toujours mettre des mots sur tout depuis qu'il savait parler. Habitude qui le déstabilisait et, il devait le reconnaître, l'insupportait parfois.

Déborah demanda s'ils avaient fait le tour du propriétaire, et devant la réponse négative, elle leur proposa de visiter ce qu'elle désigna comme son « antre ». Elle leur montra donc les chambres de l'étage, précisant qu'avec les quatre en plus de la sienne, ils ne manqueraient pas de couchage et que pour une fois, Sam et Dean ne seraient pas obligés de partager la même chambre, bien qu'elles communiquaient par les salles de bains. Deux chambres, une salle d'eau au milieu. Ils en profitèrent pour déposer leurs sacs, conquis par l'espace décoré avec un goût très sûr et les grands lits qu'ils y découvrirent. Les chambres étaient spacieuses, bien agencées, meublées confortablement. Dean regarda le lit avec une pointe de convoitise. Il semblait si moelleux… Il se voyait déjà plonger sous la couette, la tête sur le gros oreiller. Et puis les couleurs étaient… apaisantes, tout en n'étant pas pastels. Ça les changeait agréablement des motels qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter. Ici, tout respirait le calme, le propre et un parfum d'agrumes. Oui, il allait prendre plaisir à séjourner ici…

Elle leur expliqua avoir, quant à elle, la « suite parentale, pas très utile, mais super confortable, avec une gigantesque baignoire ET une cabine de douche, en plus d'un dressing ». Le groupe redescendit, pour voir le bureau où étaient entassés des dizaines de livres dans d'immenses rayonnages. La propriétaire sourît devant le regard émerveillé de Sam, en se demandant quelle serait sa réaction devant la pièce qu'elle comptait leur dévoiler comme le clou du spectacle. Le jeune homme avait repéré la pièce dès leur arrivée. Tant de livres… Il essaierait de voir avec la propriétaire des lieux s'il pouvait lui en emprunter quelques uns… Elle les entraîna à sa suite, négligeant le salon-salle à manger et la cuisine dont ils sortaient. Elle ouvrit la porte qui menait à la cave et prit la tête. Elle pouffait intérieurement en imaginant leurs visages devant ce qu'elle allait leur dévoiler. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte métallique qui ressemblait à celle d'un coffre-fort de banque. Un petit boitier lumineux attira leurs regards. La chasseuse se pencha dessus, exposant son œil à la reconnaissance informatique puis posa le doigt dans un tube où rayonnait un néon. Le pêne claqua sèchement et la porte s'ouvrit. La jeune femme s'effaça pour laisser passer le trio médusé. Elle entra à leur suite, se régalant de leur étonnement. Des étagères couvertes de livres et de boîtes magiques soigneusement étiquetées et époussetées couvraient les murs. Des protections anti-démons étaient peintes au plafond et au sol, ne laissant aucune échappatoire possible à qui essaierait d'entrer. Du sel était répandu dans une petite rigole devant la porte et tout un ensemble de matériel de bureau complétait l'ameublement. Même Bobby sembla stupéfait. Déborah était enchantée de son effet.

Elle leur expliqua en désignant les différents points :  
>- Reconnaissance iridienne et rétinienne, plus empreintes digitale et circulatoire. Il y a aussi un système de vaporisation qui balance un mélange de poudre d'argent et d'eau bénite à très haute pression en cas d'intrusion. Ca empoisonne tous les démons, polymorphes, et autres. Les seuls qui pourraient entrer seraient des vampires, mais ils ne passeraient pas le contrôle oculaire. Du sel et du fer. Bref, un piège format géant, comme chez toi, Bobby, mais en encore mieux… Et ici, fit-elle en posant la main sur un grand coffre-fort métallique, il y a des copies de toutes mes recherches et de celles de tous les chasseurs qui me les confient. En fait, j'assure une sorte de bibliothèque et je mets les données à disposition de ceux qui me les demandent. Hé oui, Bobby, tu ne la connaissais pas, cette pièce, je ne l'ai faite faire qu'il y a quelques mois.<br>Dean fit une moue mitigée, peu attiré par les volumes reliés de cuir et la technologie, Bobby avait retiré sa sempiternelle casquette et restait ébahi. Quant à Sam, il regardait avec envie les piles de livres qui attendaient d'être traitées. Elle les invita à la suivre, refermant la porte derrière eux et les entraîna vers une autre salle, au même niveau que la pièce forte. L'ainé des Winchester émit un sifflement sidéré devant l'armurerie qui s'étalait devant eux. Un stand de tir avait même été installé dans le prolongement de la pièce. Dean parcourut les râteliers et les vitrines, époustouflé devant le nombre et la diversité des armes présentées. Armes à feu, armes blanches, coupantes, perforantes, explosives ou incendiaires, toute une armurerie digne d'un musée de la guerre s'alignait là. Bobby, Sam et Déborah eurent un sourire amusé devant l'empressement de Dean à parcourir les présentoirs. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui lui répondit, goguenarde :  
>- Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir ! Le stand de tir n'attend que toi. Mais évite juste le lance-grenades ici… Ce n'est pas prévu pour une utilisation en intérieur.<br>- T'as un lance-grenades ? demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants.  
>- Oui, et un lance-roquettes, et pleins d'autres jouets du même genre, mais ils sont rangés… Et non, je ne te laisserai pas la clé !<br>La grimace déçue du jeune homme fit rire les autres. Puis ils remontèrent et découvrirent la terrasse. Sam fut sensible à la vue sur le lac Erié. Cette partie de l'étendue d'eau était calme, assez éloignée de la ville pour se sentir au calme, mais sans l'isolement d'une demeure perdue au milieu de nulle part. Cleveland n'était qu'à une trentaine de kilomètres. Une barque passa au loin, un sportif amateur du milieu aquatique. La propriété était bordée de forêt et un large ponton s'avançait de quelques mètres dans l'eau depuis la terrasse. Une table et des chaises meublaient le lieu, à distance convenable d'une balancelle qui se mouvait doucement dans la brise légère. Rien ne troublait la quiétude du lieu, les oiseaux pépiaient, les arbres bruissaient, tout était calme. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde qui délimitait cette pièce extérieure. Il se sentait bien. L'air embaumait les parfums des herbes aromatiques du grand potager tout proche, et les poules pondeuses caquetaient paisiblement dans leur enclos. La vie dont il rêvait existait donc… mais pas pour lui, hélas…

_Je leur fais faire la visite des lieux, même si Bobby en connait déjà une bonne partie, j'ai quelques surprises en réserve. Je fais mouche auprès de chacun, pour des raisons diverses. Indubitablement, Sam est plus cérébral que Dean, qui s'extasie devant mes râteliers… On fait le tour de la maison et je termine avec l'arrière. C'est ce qui m'a réellement séduite quand je suis arrivée ici. De devant, la maison est belle, mais ordinaire. Par contre, sur la terrasse, c'est une autre histoire… Un autre monde, en fait. J'ai la chance d'avoir un assez grand jardin pour y mettre un potager, un poulailler et des arbres fruitiers, tout en gardant un beau morceau de pelouse pour le plaisir.  
><em>_Le fin du fin, c'est le ponton qui mène dans le lac. En à peine dix mètres, on plonge dans l'eau. Idéal l'été, quand il fait chaud. Les premiers voisins sont à presque un kilomètre, ce qui fait que je suis assez tranquille. Bref, j'aime cette maison. Je m'y sens bien, c'est mon havre de paix… __Je propose l'apéritif, et tout le monde se pose sur la terrasse. Ce serait bien bête de ne pas en profiter, après tout. La balancelle est mon refuge, je m'y blottis, suivie rapidement par Dean._

Les hommes s'installèrent et la jeune femme alla chercher les boissons. Elle prépara quelques biscuits salés qu'elle déposa sur la table avec les bouteilles qu'elle décapsula avant de les leur tendre. Tous servis, elle s'installa dans la balancelle, où Dean la suivit. Il espérait bien pouvoir lui conter fleurette. Pas question que son frère réussisse à la séduire le premier, il n'avait pas oublié la promesse qu'il s'était faite…

Les quatre chasseurs profitèrent du lieu en silence. Le plus jeune se mit à penser qu'il pourrait prendre goût à vivre ici, surtout si Déborah était à ses côtés… Quelle idée ! Il la connaissait à peine… Et pourtant… Il la détailla du coin de l'œil. Toujours aussi brune et mince que dans son souvenir, mais quelque chose avait changé. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et elle devait certainement s'asseoir dessus quand ils n'étaient pas remontés dans un chignon, comme elle le portait ce jour-là. Non, c'était la lueur malicieuse qu'il avait vue dans ses yeux plus tôt lors de leur rencontre chez Bobby qui était éteinte, comme si un événement choquant l'avait effacée. A bien y regarder, il constata également que son port de tête et sa posture avaient changé. Elle lui parut soudainement moins espiègle, presque prématurément vieillie comme si elle avait vu trop de choses horribles en trop peu de temps. Il se promit d'essayer de lui en parler dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Après tout, elle l'avait écouté. Il pouvait bien en faire autant pour elle, non ?


	4. Comme chez soi

Ils finirent par rentrer car même si le printemps était bien installé, la nuit arrivait vite et avec elle, la température chutait en conséquence. Déborah prépara une pâte à pizza, qu'elle garnît selon les envies de chacun avant d'enfourner les carrés, et nettoya une salade qu'elle était allée chercher sous la serre dans le potager. Quand tout fut prêt, elle colla les assiettes et les couverts dans les mains de Sam qui était venu voir si elle avait besoin d'aide. Ça sentait super bon ! Le jeune homme mit la table avec le sourire, ravi d'avoir un semblant de normalité, et ils dînèrent tous les quatre avec la télévision en fond sonore. Après le repas, les hommes débarrassèrent. Déborah avait bien le droit de se reposer un peu, elle avait fait le reste. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les deux frères goûtèrent aux plaisirs d'une vie presque familiale.

Dean voulut jouer au poker pour finir la soirée, mais Bobby préféra lire en dégustant un vieux cognac que la jeune femme lui offrit. Les trois jeunes gens se lancèrent dans une partie endiablée, que Déborah proposa d'intéresser en passant à un strip-poker. Dean et Sam s'entre-regardèrent. Elle avait l'air sérieuse… A 2 h 47, ils s'aperçurent que Bobby était parti. Dean avait gagné la partie, il n'avait du retirer que sa chemise, et comme il avait un t-shirt en dessous, il était ravi. Son frère n'avait somme toute perdu que ses chaussettes et sa chemise, mais comme lui aussi avait un débardeur, ça lui allait. La chasseuse était douée pour le bluff, mais pas assez… Elle était juste en t-shirt et boxer, pour le plus grand plaisir de Dean qui avait reçu pour paiement le soutien-gorge encore chaud en plein visage. Avec un grand sourire, il annonça qu'il allait le garder comme trophée. Déborah fronça le nez dans une grimace enfantine qui les fit éclater de rire. Elle avait ce don rare d'être à la fois sérieuse et comique tout en ne perdant pas de vue son boulot. Et surtout, ce soir, elle leur avait offert plus que l'hospitalité.

Dean se souvint avec nostalgie de cette époque bénie où leur mère était encore en vie, et où elle s'occupait d'eux. Il eut une bouffée de tendresse pour la jeune femme, accompagné d'une envie folle de la prendre dans ses bras pour la remercier et lui faire un câlin. Elle dégageait quelque chose de si maternel… Oh ça, il préfèrerait retourner en Enfer que de lui dire, mais il avait envie de se blottir contre elle et de l'écouter lui raconter une histoire, comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Et il se rendit compte qu'il avait eu la chance d'avoir un début d'enfance. Pas comme son frère…

Lequel frère semblait plutôt préoccupé par les longues jambes qui se posèrent sur la table. La chasseuse avait croisé les pieds sur le plateau le temps de finir sa bière. Il remarqua le tatouage qui entourait sa cheville droite. Un entrelacs de lys et d'orchidées. Curieux, il lui demanda ce que cela signifiait.

Les lys, c'est un défi. Les orchidées, ma foi, c'est plus charnel…

Hum… Et c'est quoi comme défi ?

Ose m'aimer.

Elle lui avait répondu en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il toussota pour se redonner une constance et Dean continua.

Et les orchidées… Charnel comment ?

Elle pouffa de rire, le goulot de sa bouteille contre sa bouche.

Si tu savais… susurra-t-elle.

Dean faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de bière devant le regard languide qu'elle lui lança. Pour sûr, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait ! Elle flirtait avec eux de façon si naturelle… L'aîné des Winchester se mit à penser qu'avant leur départ, peut-être qu'il aurait la chance de tester le matelas de la suite parentale…

Et j'en ai d'autres, mais ils sont un peu plus privés… On ne les voit que quand je suis toute nue…

Cette fois, les deux hommes avalèrent de travers pour de bon. Elle se moqua d'eux en leur tapotant dans le dos pour les aider à faire passer, avec un « Ça va aller, vous allez vous en remettre » qui lui fit monter des larmes aux yeux tellement elle se retenait de rire. Elle remonta sa manche pour leur montrer son bras droit où couraient deux dragons enlacés, et à gauche, elle dévoila trois femmes côte à côte, et ajouta :

Ceux-ci, je peux les montrer, mais les autres…

Puis sans se départit de son sourire, la chasseuse les envoya gentiment au lit, en leur disant qu'elle allait ranger avant de monter aussi. Dean se proposa de lui donner un coup de main, mais elle refusa poliment. Avec un dernier regard charmé sur les hanches qui se balançaient en direction de la cuisine, ils gagnèrent leurs chambres respectives.

Sam se mit au lit le cœur léger. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps, et en apprécia d'autant plus les draps frais après s'être douché rapidement. Il posa la tête sur l'oreiller, le parfum de mandarine qui s'envola lui fit plonger le nez dedans, revenant des mois en arrière, quand ils avaient échangé un baiser. Il roula sur le ventre, entourant l'oreiller de ses bras et s'endormit, un sourire comblé sur les lèvres. Dean, en revanche, passa un bon moment les yeux ouverts sur le plafond. Finalement, c'est sur le souvenir des jolies fesses de la chasseuse qu'il se laissa aller au repos.

Un coup frappé légèrement à la porte de Sam le réveilla. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui indiquait 10 h 15. Non, pas possible ! Il n'avait pas dormi tout ce temps-là, quand même ? Il se leva aussitôt pour ouvrir la porte. Déborah se tenait devant, un plateau à la main. Elle lui annonça gaiement :

Petit-déjeuner ! Comme il est tard, je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de te le monter. Pour une fois que tu peux profiter de ton lit… Dean a eu la même chose ! précisa-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir de grands yeux.

Elle déposa le plateau sur le pied du lit et s'assit, une jambe repliée sous ses fesses pour attraper sa tasse de thé, et lui tendit l'autre tasse. Sam la prit avec reconnaissance et se plaça face à elle, un pied par terre, l'autre sur le lit, le genou plié. Il but une gorgée de café noir et sourît derrière sa tasse en apercevant des pancakes et du jus d'orange. Elle se souvenait donc de ça aussi ? La jeune femme sirota son thé en le regardant déguster ses crêpes, puis le laissa après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue. Il resta coi un instant de ce geste si parfaitement naturel. Il arrivait souvent que Jess l'embrasse comme ça… Un sourire triste naquit sur ses lèvres. Jess… Elle lui manquait tellement…

Le café finît par faire effet, et ce fut un Sam que la douche avait achevé de réveiller qui descendit rejoindre les autres. Bobby était dans la bibliothèque, Dean et Déborah, au stand de tir. Il arriva au moment où ils ramenaient les cibles pour comparer leurs performances. Ils ôtèrent lunettes et casques et Sam jeta un œil aux silhouettes trouées. Dean avait visé la tête, Déborah, le cœur. Carton plein pour les deux tireurs. La chasseuse lui adressa un sourire en rechargeant son arme et la lui tendit. Elle changea la cible qu'elle fit reculer jusqu'au fond de la pièce, puis elle reprit son Glock 20 et fit feu. Un trou béant s'ouvrit à la place où aurait du se situer le cœur. Ouais, il valait mieux l'avoir comme amie que comme ennemie…

_Ce matin, je suis allée courir encore plus tôt que d'habitude. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Comme ça, j'ai pu rentrer plus tôt et préparer les petits-déjeuners. J'ai monté celui Dean, puis celui de Sam. J'étais curieuse de les voir au réveil. Ma foi… Dean est franchement pas mal foutu. Il a eu l'air un peu décontenancé quand il m'a ouvert, il était juste en boxer et… j'ai du faire attention à garder les yeux en haut… Quant à Sam… Ha, les fossettes de Sam quand il sourit… je fonds toujours… _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je finis par le laisser pour passer un peu de temps avec Dean, qui me tanne pour essayer le stand de tir du sous-sol. Je me retrouve donc seule avec lui, à parler revolver et chasse comme deux vieilles filles parleraient chiffon. C'est un charmeur, qui me fait du gringue juste pour le principe. Ou peut-être qu'il a toujours des intentions peu décentes… Comme je suis de bonne humeur, je me prête au jeu d'un flirt éhonté. On se frôle quand on charge les armes, il me complimente sur mon parfum, cherche à accrocher mon regard. De mon côté, je me poste assez près de lui pour qu'il sente la chaleur de ma peau quand il tire, je roule des yeux énamourés quand il prend la pose pour viser, bref, je fais la fille admirative… avant de lui montrer que, moi aussi, je sais m'en servir…_

_C'est le moment que choisit Sam pour nous rejoindre. Dean et moi avons deux types de tirs bien distincts. Lui a privilégié la tête, moi, le cœur. Tout sourire, je lui confie mon arme le temps de renvoyer les cibles au fond de la pièce. Puis on compare nos styles. _

Ils montèrent profiter du soleil. La chasseuse leur demanda s'ils voulaient bien l'aider à s'occuper un peu du jardin. Les deux frères s'empressèrent de se lancer. Elle était sympa de les accueillir… Ils pouvaient bien faire pour elle ! Sam passa la tondeuse pendant que son aîné commençait à tailler les rosiers. Déborah, à genoux près des massifs, désherbait les fleurs et replantait quelques bulbes de ci, de là. Ayant fini, le cadet des Winchester vint aider la jeune femme. Le soleil avait passé son zénith depuis un long moment quand ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils avaient l'estomac dans les talons. La jeune femme prépara des sandwiches qu'ils accompagnèrent de bière, puis ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à s'occuper du potager, désherbant, taillant, plantant, remettant les tuteurs en place, arrangeant les claies. Le soir arriva et ils s'arrêtèrent, rompus de fatigue, mais l'esprit tranquille, satisfaits du travail accompli. La jeune femme se doucha puis prépara le dîner pendant que les frères se lavaient. Ils se couchèrent rapidement après avoir mangé, le corps fatigué et l'esprit serein. Dean et Sam se sentaient bien, ils avaient bien bossé et ils étaient contents d'eux. Bon, ils avaient un peu mal aux bras d'avoir forcé comme ça, mais Déborah avait eu l'air ravi de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Déborah se leva tôt, pour aller chercher les œufs frais dans le poulailler, et cuisina le petit-déjeuner qu'elle laissa sur des chauffe-plats. Après avoir pris son thé, elle alla courir pendant une heure et demie, et rentra se doucher. Ensuite, elle descendit dans la chambre-forte pour mettre de l'ordre dans les livres qui attendaient d'être traités. Sam et Bobby lui proposèrent de l'aide, mais elle déclina poliment. L'après-midi, elle eut envie d'aller marcher dans les bois. Le cadet des Winchester insista pour l'accompagner, il avait envie de se retrouver seul avec elle et il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion depuis le jour de leur arrivée. Ils prirent un petit chemin de terre, essentiellement emprunté par les animaux et longèrent le lac pendant un long moment. Le soleil se reflétait sur l'eau, renvoyant un chatoiement de couleurs sur les feuilles vertes des arbres. Les oiseaux chantaient à gorge déployée, la belle saison approchait, les animaux rivalisaient pour séduire les femelles. Mû par une impulsion, Sam tendit le bras furtivement et prit la main de Déborah. Celle-ci le laissa faire. Ils marchèrent, main dans la main durant quelques minutes.

Une autre envie, une envie folle… Le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement et fit faire volte-face à sa compagne. Il referma ses bras sur elle et l'embrassa, ses mains lui caressaient le dos, ses lèvres étaient si douces, si sucrées… Interdite, elle resta immobile et sans réaction pendant un instant. Le jeune homme s'interrompit, surpris de son absence de réponse. Il la lâcha, gêné, et recula d'un pas. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il aurait du attendre qu'elle vienne à lui… Si elle avait eu envie, elle l'aurait fait, non ?... Déborah baissa la tête vivement, mais il vit ses yeux briller de larmes contenues. Elle pleurait. Et merde… Alors il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira vers lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux, posant son menton sur le sommet de son crâne en l'étreignant. La chasseuse glissa timidement ses bras autour de lui, et lui rendit son étreinte. Les gouttes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues, faisant une tache plus sombre sur la chemise de Sam. Il se sentait coupable, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise.

Elle fit remonter sa main sur le bras du chasseur jusqu'à frôler sa joue et leva la tête, lentement, les yeux clos. Sa caresse était si légère… Sam en était tout retourné. Elle chercha ses lèvres, les trouva. Enfin… Elle lui rendait son baiser. Elle affermît son étreinte, effleurant la ligne de sa mâchoire. Il sentit sa langue frôler sa bouche. Il la laissa faire, surpris mais ravi de cette réponse avant de la serrer plus fort, et sa langue vint effleurer celle de la jeune femme. C'était incroyablement doux et ardent à la fois ! Cette réplique mit le feu aux poudres. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, passa ses mains sous son chandail, frôla sa peau, et elle l'empoigna par les cheveux. Le désir prit le dessus. Il ne se contrôlait plus vraiment. Elle le rendait complètement dingue. Ce corps contre le sien… Il la souleva par la taille et la plaqua contre un arbre sans cesser de l'embrasser. Elle verrouilla ses jambes autour de ses hanches sans le lâcher alors que leurs langues jouaient l'une avec l'autre. Folie… Folie et besoin. Il la voulait. Quand ses lèvres quittèrent sa bouche pour se poser sur sa gorge, elle gémît en se cambrant. La sentant réagir à cette caresse, il s'enhardît et essaya de passer sa main sous le chemisier pour s'emparer de sa poitrine. Mais elle résista, le repoussa farouchement de ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Désarçonné par ce refus soudain, le chasseur relâcha son étreinte et la laissa reposer les pieds à terre. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait quand même pas essayé de la violer, non ?

_Hier, on a travaillé comme des forçats. Le jardin est nickel, les deux frères m'ont filé un sacré coup de main, seule, il m'aurait fallu plusieurs jours, voire une ou deux semaines. Ce matin, j'ai réussi à profiter un peu de mon lit. Ouais, leve 45 au lieu de 6 h… Petit-déjeuner préparé, je vais courir. Une journée banale, durant laquelle je fais ce que j'ai à faire, comme j'en ai l'habitude. Mais après le déjeuner, je préfère aller marcher que de rester enfermée dans une pièce souterraine. L'inconvénient de ma position… c'est que parfois, je dois rester enfermée pendant des jours. Autant, en hiver, ce n'est pas un problème, mais en été… _

_Sam dit qu'il a envie de bouger, alors on part ensemble. On suit un sentier que peu de gens connaissent, pendant un bon moment. Il fait bon, le sous-bois est parfumé… Sam attrape ma main discrètement, et je ne la retire pas. Pourquoi je ferais un truc pareil ? On continue d'avancer encore un moment, main dans la main. Brusquement, il me tire en arrière pour m'attirer dans ses bras. Je suis si surprise que je le laisse m'embrasser sans répondre. Ses mains me caressent le dos, il me tient si serrée que je ne pourrais pas me dégager, même si je le voulais. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai du mal à réfléchir. _

_Il me lâche, il a l'air si gêné… Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, mais j'ai envie de pleurer. Son seul réflexe, c'est de me prendre dans ses bras en me caressant la tête. Je reprends suffisamment le contrôle de moi-même pour répondre à son enlacement. Et je l'embrasse à mon tour. Ca commence doucement, et d'un coup, c'est l'embrasement des sens. Ca part complètement en live, sa langue dans ma bouche, la mienne dans la sienne, il me soulève de terre comme si je ne pesais rien. Je n'ai qu'une envie, qu'il me déshabille et qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses. Je croise les jambes derrière ses reins, je sens son envie qui tend son pantalon… Il me mordille la gorge, ça me rend complètement dingue. Et aussi inopinément que c'est arrivé, l'envie retombe quand il passe sa main sous mon chemisier. Je prends toute la mesure de l'erreur qu'on est en train de commettre. Je me défends contre lui aussi bien que contre le désir. Quelque chose cloche dans l'histoire et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus._

_Il me repose, on est aussi décontenancés l'un que l'autre. Le retour et la soirée vont être longs… _

Ils rentrèrent, la tête basse, et dans un silence pesant. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot sur le chemin du retour. Sam s'en voulait de s'être autant enhardi. Il avait pourtant cru que… et elle l'avait recalé… A peine arrivés, elle redescendit s'occuper des livres en attente, plantant le chasseur décontenancé à l'entrée du salon. Elle resta enfermée jusque tard dans la soirée, jusque ce qu'à Dean vienne frapper à la porte métallique pour lui proposer de monter manger. Il n'était pas dupe. Quelque chose avait du se passer pendant leur promenade, parce que son frère était arrivé un peu après elle, et surtout, qu'elle avait filé droit à son bunker sans un mot, livide. Il avait bien entendu essayé d'en parler à son cadet, mais ce dernier l'avait poliment, mais fermement éconduit. Enfin, poliment… « Fous-moi la paix, Dean. »… Ouais, pour la politesse, son petit frère avait encore des progrès à faire.

Elle jeta un œil à la pendule de l'ordinateur, et vit s'afficher 22 h 04. Soupirant, elle actionna le bouton d'ouverture du sas et lui dit d'entrer. Le jeune homme passa la porte et devant la mine défaite qu'elle lui offrit, il se trouva embarrassé. Il chercha une plaisanterie à dire, mais ne trouvant rien, il choisît le sérieux.

T'as une sale tête. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement. Dean s'assit à demi sur le bureau et croisa les mains sur ses genoux en la fusillant d'un regard signifiant clairement : « Ne me prends pas pour un débile, j'ai bien vu la tête de Sam à votre retour ». Elle baissa les yeux, gênée de ne savoir que répondre à cette interrogation. Elle finît par se lever pour se placer devant lui, les bras croisés. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue et lui demanda ce qu'il y avait à manger en haut puis elle sortit de la pièce sans se retourner, sûre qu'il la suivrait, en lui demandant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Il soupira en la suivant. Ha, les femmes… Décidément, c'était vraiment une race à part… C'était même plus facile de comprendre les motivations des démons que les raisonnements féminins…

_Je me réfugie dans mon bunker, je préfère éviter les explications, parce que je n'en ai aucune… J'essaie de me concentrer sur ce que j'ai à faire, mais j'ai du mal. Je pense plus à ce que j'ai failli faire qu'à ce que je dois faire… Quelqu'un tape à la porte. C'est Dean qui me propose de venir manger. La vache, il est déjà dix heures passé… Je lui ouvre depuis l'intérieur, et je dois avoir une drôle d'allure parce qu'il est mortellement sérieux quand il me demande si ça va. _

_Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ? Que j'ai failli m'envoyer en l'air avec Sam et que j'ai paniqué ? Je ne sais tellement pas quoi répondre que je me lève et que je croise les bras. Ouais, je sais, pour les psys, c'est un refus de communiquer. Mais j'emmerde les psys. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et je monte dîner sans me retourner. Je lui demande juste de fermer en sortant. _

_Conformément à ce que je pensais, le repas fut long et peu causant. Un bain chaud, voilà une panacée à presque tout. Musique douce, bougies, et mon oreiller accueille ma tête enfin vidée. _

Elle alla courir après avoir préparé le petit-déjeuner. Quand elle rentra, elle trouva les trois hommes attablés. Elle se doucha rapidement et continua son travail sur les livres, ne sortant que pour préparer les repas du midi et du soir, se contentant pour elle de sandwiches qu'elle emmena dans sa retraite. De son côté, le jeune homme se plongea dans la lecture d'un roman trouvé dans la bibliothèque, profitant de la terrasse et de la balancelle. Dean s'occupait essentiellement avec le stand de tir et l'ordinateur à sa disposition dans le bureau du rez-de-chaussée. Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent. Après cinq jours de ce régime, Sam décida qu'il en avait assez. Il se promit de parler à Déborah dès que l'occasion se présenterait, quitte à la bloquer dans un coin le temps de mettre les choses à plat. Ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Ce jour-là commença de la même façon que les précédents, mais quand Dean annonça que Bobby et lui devaient aller à Cleveland pour faire quelques courses dans l'après-midi, il saisît la balle au bond. Déborah en profita pour demander aux deux hommes de lui ramener ce qu'elle avait noté sur la liste qu'elle leur donna. Ils protestèrent en la lisant, mais la moue dépitée qu'afficha la jeune femme les fit céder. Ils déjeunèrent rapidement et les deux chasseurs montèrent dans l'Impala, au grand soulagement de Sam qui avait décliné leur proposition de les accompagner en prétextant avoir envie de rester à lire.

_Ca fait cinq jours que j'évite Sam comme la peste… et que ça marche. J'ai du boulot par-dessus la tête, j'ai pas mal de chasseurs qui m'ont confié le standard de leurs lignes. Le frigo commence à ressembler au désert arctique et je m'attends presque à trouver un phoque dans mon congélateur tellement c'est vide… Quand les garçons m'annoncent qu'ils montent à Cleveland, je saute sur l'occasion pour leur donner une liste, pourtant succincte, de denrées indispensables et qui font défaut pour préparer les repas. Pour une fois, je demande même des plats surgelés, c'est dire… Dean et Bobby tirent la tronche en la voyant, mais je leur fais mon numéro de charme et ça marche. Ha, les hommes…_

_Sam préfère rester. Apparemment, le bouquin qu'il a trouvé le passionne. Tant mieux, même s'il reste, il me fichera la paix, comme ça. Son frère et Bobby filent sitôt le repas achevé. J'en profite pour faire la vaisselle, rapidement, puis je vais dans la bibliothèque pour chercher quelques livres que je dois scanner._

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Il chercha la jeune femme qu'il finît par trouver dans la bibliothèque, les bras chargés de livres. Il entra et amorça tout de suite :

Il faut qu'on parle.

Devant l'absence de réaction qu'il obtint, il se planta devant elle dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'empêchant de passer et répéta :

Il faut qu'on parle. Ca fait des jours que tu me fais la gueule et je veux savoir pourquoi.

Laisse-moi passer. C'est lourd… Et je n'ai pas d'explication à te donner.

Elle le bouscula presque pour sortir. Elle se dirigeait vers le sous-sol quand elle entendit le pas pressé du jeune homme derrière elle. Il plaqua sa main sur la porte pour lui en interdire l'accès. Ils allaient avoir cette bon dieu de conversation, que ça lui plaise ou pas ! Elle le fixa un instant, indécise, et décida de se rendre dans le salon, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle déposa sa cargaison sur la table basse, allant pour s'installer dans le canapé. Mais le jeune homme l'interpella en se plaçant entre elle et le siège.

Hé ! Je te parle !

Et moi, je n'ai rien à te dire.

On ne va quand même pas rester en froid indéfiniment ! Il va falloir qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé. On s'est embrassé, quand même, ça ne veut rien dire pour toi ? Et, oui, la deuxième fois, c'était mon idée, mais la première fois, c'était toi.

Tu veux vraiment savoir ? C'était une énorme erreur ! Alors lâche-moi !

_Je prends ma pile de livres et je pars en direction du sous-sol. Heureusement que je connais ma maison, sinon, je me serais pris les pieds dans le tapis. Sam veut discuter. De quoi, j'en sais fichtre rien… mais il insiste. J'essaie de le contourner, il me barre la route. Mon chargement est lourd, mais je peux le supporter. Non, ce qui me gêne, c'est l'intensité de ce que je ressens. Avec un peu de chance, il va me lâcher une fois dans le salon… Je pose mes bouquins sur la table basse et au moment où je vais pour m'asseoir, il se met dans mon passage. Je commence à perdre sérieusement patience et mon démon se réveille doucement de m'entendre hausser le ton._


	5. Rapprochement

_**Attention : scènes de sexe**** explicites**_  
><span>

**Il est bien sûr inutile de rappeler que le préservatif, aussi bien masculin que féminin, reste le meilleur moyen de prévenir les risques de transmission d'infections genre SIDA, et autres, sans compter les grossesses non désirées... Non, je ne le rappellerai pas...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rapprochement<br>**

Elle avait presque crié ces mots en contournant le sofa. Sam lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira contre lui. Elle se débattit dans son étreinte, lui martelant la poitrine de ses poings. Il la laissa faire quelques secondes, le visage relevé pour éviter ses coups, avant de l'attraper par les cheveux d'une main de fer pour l'embrasser délicatement. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, elle ne tapait pas assez fort… Si elle avait voulu, il savait qu'elle aurait pu le repousser aisément. Il la désirait, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, mais elle devait savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Le contraste entre sa prise assurée et la douceur dont il fit preuve la désarçonna au point de cesser immédiatement la lutte pour répondre fougueusement aux lèvres qui se pressaient sur les siennes. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, Sam glissa ses mains sous les fesses de la jeune femme et la souleva. Il avança jusqu'à la plaquer au mur, arrangeant sa prise pour ne la maintenir que d'une main, employant l'autre à lui caresser le visage. Elle passa ses mains dans la chevelure de son compagnon, s'agrippant à lui comme une noyée, se repaissant de la pression de son corps contre le sien. Elle gémît contre sa bouche en ondulant du bassin. La main de Sam lui massait un sein à travers son chemisier, sans relâcher son étreinte ni interrompre leur baiser et il sentît monter le besoin en lui comme une coulée de lave. Brûlant, dévastateur.

_Je ne veux pas craquer. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera si je cède. Même là, en sentant sa main sur mon poignet, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas craquer. Me débattre ! Voilà ce que je dois faire. Je ferme les poings et je le tabasse. Il ne sent rien, mais moi, je sens ses muscles sous mes mains. Il me serre contre lui, il lève la tête pour éviter les coups dont je le menace. J'en crève d'envie, en fait. Je crève de désir pour lui, j'ai envie de lui… Il a quelque chose de très spécial qui me pousse à le vouloir…  
><em>_Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et là, j'oublie toutes mes résolutions, je ne veux plus qu'une chose : être SA chose. Je le sens qui glisse ses mains sous mes fesses et ce contact m'électrise littéralement. Sa main qui caresse mon visage, sa langue qui joue avec la mienne. Je l'attrape par les cheveux, je me colle contre lui, je me tortille d'envie, je me fous de tout, j'ai juste envie. Oh, bon sang, sa main me pétrit la poitrine et j'adore ça. Son jean est plus que tendu, je le sens à travers le mien, c'est dire. Ça va dégénérer… _

Il recula légèrement pour passer sa main entre eux et la retourna violemment à plat ventre sur la table, sa culotte sur les cuisses, le pantalon aux chevilles. Il aperçut les fossettes qui marquaient le creux de ses reins quand il releva le chemisier. C'était si mignon, si… féminin… Il lui entrava les poignets d'une main, le temps de faire sauter les boutons de son jean de l'autre. Si elle se tirait maintenant, il serait capable de… capable de n'importe quoi, en fait, même de la prendre par la force... Le désir le rendait fou. Sa compagne réagît immédiatement en se cambrant pour s'offrir, elle gémissait son prénom comme une litanie. Mais il voulait prendre son temps… Il voulait l'entendre supplier… Il se coula contre elle, savourant le contact de sa chair. L'instant d'après, il la pénétrait brutalement. Elle cria et se redressa, réclamant un baiser.

_Il m'ouvre mon pantalon et me retourne sur la table du salon. Je ne sais déjà plus où j'en suis, le désir me fait perdre la tête. Il m'attrape les mains et les ramène dans mon dos en me plaquant sur la table, et je me laisse faire. C'est la première fois que je m'envoie en l'air sur cette table… L'idée n'a pas le temps de me turlupiner plus que ça, parce qu'il ouvre son jean et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est qu'il me prenne. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait. Je le sens s'enfoncer entre mes cuisses. Un cri m'échappe. Je veux ses lèvres sur les miennes.__Il m'attrape par les cheveux, il me tire en arrière. Mon dos me lance, mais ça m'est égal, il est en moi, il me lamine. Le plaisir monte, je le sens déjà arriver, et je ne me soucie de rien d'autre._

Sam lui attrapa les cheveux, la forçant à se cambrer davantage et faisant prendre à son dos un angle douloureux dont elle n'avait que faire, perdue dans le plaisir que lui procuraient les coups de reins de son amant. Il la martelait furieusement, leurs lèvres scellées dans un baiser brûlant. Immobilisée, maintenue par les cheveux, Déborah gémissait bruyamment. Sam la sentit se crisper et comprit qu'elle allait jouir. Il se força à lâcher ses lèvres pour la regarder. Satisfait de ce qu'il vit, il lui ordonna de poser les mains sur la table et la saisît par les hanches pour la pilonner furieusement, le souffle court, le sang battant à ses tempes. Déborah obtempéra sans chercher à comprendre, submergée par la promesse du plaisir qui s'annonçait en elle. Le jeune homme continuait de la besogner. Il la sentait prête à se laisser aller, il savait d'instinct ce qu'il devait faire. Il était si loin dans le plaisir. Ce fourreau de chair humide qui le caressait… Au fait, il n'avait pas mis de protection… Au temps pour ça, ce n'était plus le moment d'y penser. N'existait plus pour lui que ce corps qui frémissait sous ses mains et autour de lui… Elle entonna un gémissement de plaisir inarticulé et tout son corps se contracta, lui faisant voir des étoiles. La jouissance déferla sur elle dans un cri.

_Il lâche ma bouche en même temps que mes bras pour me filer une grande claque sur le cul. La douleur et le plaisir se mêlent et je sursaute. Mon cri se bloque dans ma gorge. Le sang bourdonne tellement à mes oreilles que j'ai du mal à saisir ce qu'il dit. Je l'entends vaguement me dire de m'appuyer sur la table. Mais quand il commence à me mettre de grands coups de boutoir, je ne peux que m'appuyer pour ne pas me fracasser le bassin contre la tranche de la table. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut me transpercer. Je le sens coulisser en moi, et je ne suis plus capable d'avoir une seule pensée cohérente. Je ne suis que chair malmenée, gémissements et respiration tremblante.  
><em>_Il me fait jouir. Longtemps. Intensément. Je suis à la limite de l'orgasme. Mes bras me lâchent, je m'effondre sur la table. Sa main glisse dans mon dos, doucement. Il me faut un peu de temps, mais je commence à respirer à peu près normalement. _

Sam lui caressa tendrement le dos par-dessus le tissu, pendant quelques instants, comme avec un cheval rétif qu'il aurait finalement réussi à dompter, pour la laisser reprendre son souffle, puis bougea légèrement les hanches. Il l'avait menée où il voulait, il était satisfait, mais pas encore apaisé. En retour, Déborah gémît à nouveau. Comprenant son assentiment, le jeune homme entreprit de prendre son plaisir à son tour.  
>- Tu es trempée, et pourtant tellement étroite, souffla-t-il en s'enfonçant en elle à petits coups de reins.<br>La jouissance avait contracté certains de ses muscles intimes et il avait du mal à se frayer un passage Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme se redressa tant bien que mal, pas encore tout à fait remise, posa une main sur celle de son compagnon. Elle s'appuya sur l'autre et ondoya du bassin pour l'inciter à bouger. Il sourît dans son dos en remuant plus vigoureusement. Elle tourna la tête, accrocha son regard. Elle se mordit la lèvre avec un sourire timide. Qu'elle était belle…

_Il n'a pas bougé tout ce temps. Mais là que je suis revenue, il attend mon encouragement pour prendre son pied aussi. Il fait légèrement avancer son bassin, et je couine… Il comprend tout de suite et commence à se mouvoir. Je me redresse, prends appui sur ma main gauche. La droite se pose sur ma hanche, sur la main de Sam et je me mets à onduler des reins à mon tour. Je le regarde, je me perds dans ses yeux. La situation est à la fois délicieuse et tellement hasardeuse ! Il me semble que ça dure depuis des heures. Si Dean et Bobby rentraient et nous trouvaient dans cette position ?_

Sam ne détourna pas les yeux, les mâchoires serrées, il essayait de ne pas perdre le contrôle. Il voulait lui donner encore plus. Une goutte de sueur coula sur sa tempe, le long de sa mâchoire et glissa dans son cou. Déborah la suivit du regard, fascinée. Il glissa sa main sur son sein, arrachant un soupir de plaisir à sa compagne qui se fit plus pressante contre lui. « Prends-moi, prends-moi, prends-moi » répétait-elle en faisant claquer ses fesses contre le bassin de son amant d'un mouvement souple. Le jeune homme sentit le plaisir monter d'un coup. Tout son corps se tendit. Déborah le sentit aussi, elle serra sa main et pressa la cadence de ses à-coups.  
>Il ferma les yeux, concentré sur la sensation délicieuse qui envahissait son bas-ventre. La jeune femme accentua sa cambrure et augmenta encore sa vitesse. Sam sentit le corps de la chasseuse se contracter autour de son membre. La pression était délicieusement atroce. Il la laissa mener la danse, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, pour ne se focaliser que sur les signaux que son corps envoyait à son cerveau. La peau sous ses mains, la souplesse des mouvements, la moiteur de ce ventre…<p>

Brusquement, tout ne fut plus que plaisir, étoiles dansant derrière les paupières closes, cris de plaisir inarticulés. L'orgasme les prit de vitesse tous les deux, fracassa leurs résistances et les fit trembler de tous leurs membres. Il les propulsa dans un monde de volupté d'une blancheur éblouissante. Tout ce qui n'était pas plaisir fut balayé, les privant de leurs sens et ne leur laissant que la jouissance.

_Son corps se tend, je sens ses muscles se bander, il enfle en moi. Je sens monter l'orgasme. Ca va être violent ! J'accélère, je me cambre, ses hanches claquent sauvagement contre mes fesses. D'un seul coup, l'orgasme arrive. Je ne vois plus rien, je ne sens plus que son corps contre le mien, dans le mien… juste le plaisir à l'état brut. Pur et dur._

A genoux, devant la table, Sam et Déborah, toujours soudés, essayaient désespérément de reprendre leur souffle. Elle sentait le halètement de son amant contre sa nuque rafraichir sa nuque trempée de sueur. Laborieusement, ils arrivèrent à retrouver une respiration à peu près normale. Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence.  
>- On devrait peut-être essayer de remettre un peu d'ordre... Ce serait gênant que ton frère et Bobby nous surprennent dans cette situation…<br>Sam eut un petit rire amusé.  
>- T'as vu l'heure ? Ils sont partis i peine vingt minutes… Ils ne reviendront pas avant un bon moment, conclut-il en l'enlaçant pour déposer dans son cou un baiser qui la fit frissonner.<br>A contrecœur, ils se séparèrent pour aller à la salle de bain. Déborah avait envie d'une douche. Sam la rejoignit sous le jet, l'entourant de ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur et du contact de son corps musclé.  
>- Passe-moi le savon, s'il te plait, demanda la jeune femme, la tête renversée sous le jet d'eau.<br>Elle frémît en sentant le bras de Sam frôler son épaule pour lui tendre le flacon. Repérant ce tressaillement, il se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça pour lui ôter la bouteille des mains. Elle se pressa instinctivement contre son corps. Il fit couler un peu de gel dans sa main qu'il passa sur son épaule. La jeune femme se laissa faire, conquise par la caresse délicate. A sa réaction, le jeune homme s'enhardît et commença à explorer le corps ferme qui se serrait contre le sien sous le prétexte de le savonner. Il glissa avec une lenteur que Déborah jugea exaspérante jusqu'à son ventre. La jeune femme respira plus vite en sentant les doigts frôler son intimité. Les lèvres chaudes de Sam se posèrent sur son cou, tandis que sa main s'introduisait entre ses cuisses. Elle était tellement réactive… Il trouva le point sensible et le frôla du bout des doigts. Elle se cabra sous l'attouchement, gémissant et haletant, et colla ses fesses contre le bas-ventre de Sam, qui sentit l'envie le reprendre.  
>Pourtant, il se concentra sur le mouvement de sa main, menant sa compagne au plaisir dans un gémissement rauque. Sa tête partît en arrière, un feulement échappant à sa gorge au moment où elle jouît, un instant avant de se retrouver crachant et toussant d'avoir bu la tasse sous le jet d'eau. Sam lui tapota gentiment le dos pour l'aider à faire passer le liquide qu'elle avait ingéré bien malgré elle. Il était très content de lui.<br>- Note pour moi-même, grogna-t-elle en se redressant, ne plus jamais prendre de douche avec Sam si je ne veux pas mourir noyée.  
>Le jeune homme sourît et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.<br>- Arrête de râler, et profite. Prends donc un bain. Je vais descendre ranger le salon… Au fait, j'aime bien le tatouage dans le dos, mais il est imposant… Ça a une signification particulière ?  
>- Oui… La brièveté de la vie. Le cerisier du Japon ne garde ses fleurs qu'une semaine. Et c'était le symbole des Samouraïs.<br>- Et celui en dessous ?  
>- Un haïku, en alphabet kanji « <em>Sans savoir pourquoiJ'aime ce monde/Où nous venons pour mourir. »  
>- <em>Sympa… Mais un peu morbide, non ?  
>- Non, ça rappelle surtout que nous vivons comme si nous étions immortels, alors qu'en réalité…<br>- Je vois ce que tu veux dire…  
>Il se savonna rapidement, et Déborah admira son corps musclé, les épaules larges, les hanches étroites, les fesses rebondies mais incontestablement viriles, les longues jambes. Il sortit de la baignoire et se sécha, puis se retourna pour déposer un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui s'était allongée dans l'eau. Sur un sourire, il quitta la pièce, la laissant seule avec ses pensées.<p>

_Maintenant que le mal est fait, autant essayer d'en prendre mon parti. Après l'effort, le réconfort d'une douche chaude... Le seul souci, avec Sam, c'est qu'il est très doué de ses mains. Il commence à me savonner, et naturellement, ça dérape promptement. Je me laisse aller, c'est tellement bon de ne plus réfléchir… au point de boire la tasse.  
><em>_Il se fout de moi, gentiment, et me conseille de prendre un bain. Excellente idée que je suis tout en appréciant sa plastique du coin de l'œil. Puis il sort après m'avoir embrassée. Je m'installe confortablement, la tête appuyée sur le petit coussin et les bras sur les rebords. Je marine un moment, la tête pleine de questions. Au temps pour les raisonnements et les interrogations ! Je me sens bien, détendue. Finalement, ça a du bon de se laisser aller._

_Je le rejoins dans le salon. Je lui ai pris une bière dans le frigo et je me suis fais un thé. Je suis pieds nus, si bien que je ne fais pas de bruit en marchant sur le tapis du salon. J'ai du le surprendre, il a eu un sacré réflexe de défense. Du coup, en reculant, je manque de me renverser ma tasse dessus. Il a l'air bien, lui aussi. Il a ouvert les fenêtres, l'air est frais et vivifiant, ni chaud ni froid, pile la bonne température. Il a l'air absorbé par la vue, et moi, je ne pense qu'à me remplir les yeux de son image… Une midinette, j'vous dis !_

Il ouvrit les fenêtres en grand, laissant entrer l'air frais de cette mi-mai. Les oiseaux pépiaient joyeusement dans les arbres. Il se surprit à apprécier le moment. Il était apaisé, il se sentait enfin bien… La vue sur le lac Erié était imprenable, dans cette partie de l'Ohio située entre Cleveland et Lorain. Une embarcation de plaisance passa au loin, petit point sombre avança lentement. Il s'accouda à la fenêtre, inspirant à pleins poumons. Les arbres bruissaient doucement, caressés par une brise légèrement humide. Un endroit à la fois proche de la ville, et éloignée de son bruit et de sa fureur. En somme, un lieu entre deux mondes, ni tout à fait sauvage, ni tout à fait urbain. Son regard gris-vert perdu dans la contemplation du paysage, il n'entendit pas la jeune femme se glisser dans la cuisine et en revenir avec une bouteille de bière dans une main et une tasse de thé dans l'autre. Il eut un mouvement de défense instinctif en la sentant dans son dos. Il se sentit idiot quand il la vît reculer, luttant pour ne pas renverser le contenu de sa tasse. Arriverait-il jamais à se débarrasser de cette peur primaire qui vivait en lui en permanence ? Oui, elle lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, lui avait permis de se tirer de situations plus que critiques, lui conférait un instinct de survie bien utile dans la chasse. Mais c'était pénible de vivre avec elle, de n'avoir jamais un moment de répit, d'être toujours aux aguets.

Déborah le regarda avec tendresse. Elle lui tendit la bière, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres, et s'avança à son tour vers la fenêtre. Elle s'adossa de façon à regarder Sam, porta sa tasse à sa bouche, et but une gorgée du liquide brûlant sans le quitter des yeux. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, contemplant pour l'un l'étendue aquatique, pour l'autre, le profil masculin qui se découpait dans la lumière douce du soleil qui avait largement amorcé sa course vers l'ouest. Le ronronnement de l'Impala les tira de leur rêverie. Sam attira Déborah vers lui de son bras passé autour de sa taille et se pencha sur elle. Il l'embrassa doucement. Elle fondit sous la chaleur de ce baiser qu'elle lui rendit. Dean et Bobby entrèrent en ronchonnant, les bras chargés de sacs contenant divers articles, tant pour la chasse que pour le quotidien. La jeune femme se dirigea vers eux, délestant Bobby des sacs qu'il lui tendit en bougonnant que c'était bien la dernière fois qu'elle l'envoyait faire ses courses. Déborah lui sourît et tordit sa bouche dans un rictus qui signifiait clairement « Mais oui, moi aussi, je t'aime, vieil ours grincheux ». Puis elle s'éclipsa dans la cuisine.

Elle s'affaira à ranger les différentes denrées rapportées par les deux hommes, puis entama la découpe des légumes, pour préparer le repas du soir. Elle savait que Dean et Sam avaient plus l'habitude de fréquenter les fast-foods que de préparer eux-mêmes leurs repas. Elle avait donc pris sur elle de se mettre aux fourneaux et de les changer un peu. Elle mit les légumes dans une grande marmite, ajouta de l'eau, prépara un dessert, fit cuire le poisson, et interpella les trois hommes qui sirotaient leur bière dans le salon dès qu'elle eut fini :  
>- Oh, les gars, allez vous laver les mains et mettez-moi la table, s'il vous plait.<br>Avec un soupir, ils obtempérèrent et sortirent la vaisselle, se répartissant les tâches. Quand Déborah mit le plateau sur la table, un sifflement admiratif de Sam lui annonça qu'elle avait fait mouche. Dean grommela qu'il n'était pas une vache pour avaler de la verdure comme ça. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et but une gorgée de vin.  
>- T'es chiant, Dean, si t'aimes pas, t'as qu'à aller te chercher un cheeseburger !<br>Sam et Bobby étouffèrent un rire devant la mine déconfite de Dean qui ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réplique. Mais la tête de ce dernier quand la jeune femme amena le poisson les fit éclater de rire. Pourtant, à la première bouchée, Dean leva un regard surpris et soupira, la bouche pleine :  
>- Je vais me convertir au régime végétarien ! J'ai jamais mangé un truc aussi bon !<p>

Après avoir débarrassé et lancé le café, elle apporta des fondants au chocolat. Le silence fut complet dès la première bouchée. Après le repas, Déborah leur proposa des liqueurs plus ou moins corsées et mit le lave-vaisselle en marche. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la télé. Sam attira Déborah sur ses genoux où elle se positionna, un peu raide et gênée de se montrer aussi intime. Devant l'absence de réaction des autres, elle se détendit peu à peu, et finît par se nicher contre l'épaule de Sam, appuyant sa tête contre la sienne, allant jusqu'à glisser une main dans ses cheveux pour lui masser le cuir chevelu. La main du jeune homme effleura sa cuisse et comme elle ne le repoussa pas, il la laissa. Il se sentait décontracté, et même si son frère faisait la tête, il s'en fichait. Les doigts fins lui pressaient le crâne en cadence, il se sentait presque partir tellement c'était agréable. Il se sentait léger, léger…

Bobby monta se coucher le premier, laissant Dean avec son frère et Déborah. Dean finît par lui aussi leur souhaiter une bonne nuit. Les jeunes gens se décidèrent à monter aussi, après avoir discuté un moment sur la terrasse, profitant du temps clément et de la nuit étoilée qui s'étalait au dessus du lac, assis dans la balancelle qui les berçait doucement. Au loin, les lumières de Cleveland chatoyaient sur le velours de la nuit.

_Je sais que Dean va râler, mais je m'en fiche, je fais du poisson. Ils ont bien besoin d'un régime alimentaire plus sain, les frères Winchester. A force de s'enfiler des burgers et des trucs de ce genre, ils vont finir avec les artères bouchées et du cholestérol avant d'avoir trente cinq ans… Le repas fini, on s'installe dans la partie salon où Sam me colle sur ses genoux. Personne n'a l'air choqué… Je me détends suffisamment pour lui passer la main dans les cheveux. Je me sens bien… _

Arrivés sur le palier qui menait aux chambres, Sam et Déborah se firent silencieux. Un malaise diffus s'empara d'eux. Le jeune chasseur se demandait s'il devait la suivre dans sa chambre ou se rendre dans celle à côté, près de celle dans laquelle son frère ronflait déjà. De son côté, la jeune femme retournait la même question dans sa tête. Sam finît par l'embrasser sur la joue, chastement, et lui souhaita de beaux rêves avant de se diriger vers la pièce qu'il occupait depuis leur arrivée. Déborah le laissa faire, mais au moment où il fermait la porte, elle la retint et lui prit la main pour l'entrainer vers le grand lit qui trônait dans sa chambre. Il se laissa emmener avec un grand sourire. Elle s'excusa, fila à la salle de bains, se brossa les dents, toute tremblante d'excitation et de gêne. Il profita de son absence pour filer en urgence chercher sa brosse à dents lui aussi et il revint presque en courant. Il frémissait à l'idée de passer la nuit avec elle dans ses bras. Il s'assit sur le lit, en l'attendant. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi toute une nuit avec une femme. Depuis Madison, en fait. A ce souvenir, son cœur se serra et il frissonna. Mais ce n'était pas de plaisir. Il s'enveloppa de ses bras et s'approcha de la porte.  
>- Ca va ? Tu es là-dedans depuis un moment… s'inquiéta Sam.<br>Déborah sortit en souriant, lui laissant la place, et profita de ce que le jeune homme était occupé dans la salle d'eau pour se glisser sous les draps, vêtue de son éternel t-shirt over-size qu'elle aimait tant. Elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, le visage tourné vers le mur, et frissonna en sentant le lit s'affaisser légèrement et la couette se soulever. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, et ce fut Sam qui s'approcha doucement, pensant qu'elle dormait déjà. Il embrassa son épaule d'un baiser léger pour ne pas la déranger.

Elle tourna le visage vers lui, souriante, les yeux mi-clos. Dieu, qu'elle était belle… Il s'empara de ses lèvres avec une délicatesse exquise qui déclencha une foule d'émotions chez la jeune femme. Cette dernière se retourna sur le dos, sans briser le contact. Elle eut un soubresaut en sentant le torse nu sous sa main. Elle remonta toutefois jusqu'à son épaule, glissa sur sa clavicule, caressa sa gorge et suivit le contour de sa mâchoire. Ses doigts, cette caresse… Le baiser se fit plus pressant. Elle se lova contre lui, glissant une jambe entre les siennes. Pourtant, le jeune homme recula un peu la tête pour la regarder. Ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux lui porta un coup au cœur. Elle pleurait. Il se trouva un peu désemparé face à ces gouttelettes qui perlaient au coin des yeux gris. Pourquoi ? Il ne voyait pas ce qui justifiait cette réaction… Il glissa alors son bras sous la tête de sa compagne et l'attira contre lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux en la berçant, la serrant contre lui comme une poupée de porcelaine qu'il aurait pu briser s'il l'avait étreinte trop fort. Il ne voulait pas lui dire les platitudes habituelles, il voulait de l'authentique, mais il ne la connaissait pas encore assez pour lui jurer un amour inconditionnel. Pas encore… Et pourtant, son cœur battait déjà plus fort… Apaisée par ce mélange de robustesse et de douceur, la jeune femme ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil, toujours pelotonnée contre lui.

_On finit par monter se coucher. J'ai follement envie de passer la nuit avec lui, blottie dans ses bras. Pourquoi je le retiens pour l'entrainer dans ma chambre ? Que dois-je porter pour aller me coucher ? Un pyjama « tue- l'amour » ou quelque chose plus délicieusement provocateur ? Pourquoi je mets autant de temps à décider ce que je veux porter ? Du diable si j'en sais quoi ce soit. J'en suis là de mes réflexions quand un coup discret à la porte de la salle de bains me tire de mon questionnement.  
>Mais quand il s'allonge à côté moi, je n'ose plus bouger. Je me fais l'impression d'être un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Il est d'une douceur que je n'aurais pas soupçonnée en le voyant. Son baiser se pose sur mon épaule comme une brise. Il m'effleure à peine, mais ça me perturbe. Je ne veux pas interrompre ce moment, alors je me retourne lentement. Je tends la main et je touche sa peau… Chaude, si chaude… Et je me mets à pleurer comme une madeleine. Moi qui suis plutôt du genre expressive dans tous les aspects de ma vie, là, j'arrive à pleurer en silence. Une grande première. Les larmes roulent de mes yeux, animées d'une volonté propre. Aussi étrange que cela puisse me paraître, je les laisse couler sans chercher à les retenir. Tant de pression, depuis si longtemps… Là, dans ses bras qui me serrent, je décharge tout ce poids. J'ai trouvé une place au chaud dans un cocon bien douillet, et je ne suis pas près de céder mon tour…<em>


	6. Amour, quand tu nous tiens

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartient…

Attention : scènes de sexe explicite (oui, je précise pour éviter de me faire lyncher...)

* * *

><p>Sam eut plus de mal à trouver le repos. Les événements de la journée passaient en boucle dans sa tête. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit, sa réaction quand il l'avait embrassé. Jamais avant il n'avait connu un tel embrasement des sens, même avec Jessica. Le corps contre lui était bien présent, vivant, chaud. Désirable. A cette idée, son propre corps réagît presque avec violence. L'envie se précipita en lui par surprise, le prenant de court. Déborah s'était retournée sur le ventre, esquissant un sourire dans sa quiétude. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, mais incapable de s'endormir avec ce besoin impérieux qui lui faisait fourmiller le ventre, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, avec l'intention de prendre une douche fraiche et, si besoin, de soulager cette pression par lui-même. Il alluma l'eau, régla la température au plus bas possible, et entra dans la cabine. L'eau lui parut si froide qu'il eut un hoquet de surprise. Mais la pensée de Déborah dans le lit, à peine à quelques mètres, n'eut pour autre effet que de contrecarrer celui du liquide qui jaillissait de la pomme de douche. Avec un soupir, le jeune homme se mit à envisager la seule option qui lui restait.<p>

Il remonta la température de l'eau (après tout, pourquoi continuer à se faire du mal, quand ça ne marchait pas ?), il se laissa aller à songer à ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce quelques heures plus tôt. L'eau chaude lui ruisselait dans le dos, et la pression du jet lui massait agréablement les épaules. Il se repassa la scène de l'après-midi au ralenti, savourant chaque détail. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, sa main droite s'était dirigé vers son entrejambe et commençait à s'activer, lui arrachant ça et là un soupir de contentement. Il s'appuya de la gauche au carrelage. Il était tellement dans son monde qu'il n'entendit pas le pêne de la porte s'ouvrir, mais le courant d'air frais qui lui parvint le ramena brutalement dans la réalité. Et il se trouva bien bête. Se faire surprendre dans cette situation était… gênant. Très gênant. Un grand moment de solitude... et un bref retour à l'adolescence, avec son lot de soucis… Comme ce jour où son frère l'avait surpris, dans la douche, aussi. Décidément, il allait devoir faire plus attention avec l'eau…  
>Déborah le regardait, les sourcils arqués, les yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte. Il ne sut quoi dire, d'autant qu'elle le fixait d'un air indécis.<br>- Heu… Désolé… finît-il par lâcher d'une voix étouffée.

_On est à la plage, à profiter du soleil. On se balade main dans la main, l'air est vif, on est amoureux, des enfants jouent à côté de leurs parents… Sam se baisse pour ramasser le bâton qu'il lance au chien qui court devant nous. Puis on s'assoie sur le sable, il m'attire contre lui et se laisse tomber sur le dos en m'entraînant avec lui. Le soleil descend doucement à l'horizon, si bien qu'on n'est pas éblouis. Je me blottis contre lui, j'entends battre son cœur. Le clapotement de la douche… La douche ?..._

_Je me réveille brusquement. J'ai bavé sur l'oreiller… La classe. Pourvu que Sam ne me voit pas dans cet état… Je m'essuie discrètement le menton en retournant l'oreiller pour camoufler la tache. Je suis seule dans le lit, mais la lumière sous la porte et l'eau qui coule dans la douche m'indique sa présence aussi clairement qu'un GPS. Une douche à cette heure là ? Mouais, il a probablement eu envie de se rafraîchir après que j'ai bien ruiné son t-shirt à force de pleurer… L'épisode de la douche de l'après-midi me revient comme un coup de fouet. Et si je lui rendais la monnaie de sa pièce ?_

_Je me faufile clandestinement dans ma douche en rasant le mur. Je vais lui faire la surprise… et c'est moi qui en aie une, et une belle, encore ! Tu parles qu'il se douchait ! J'aurais du remplacer le « d » par un « t », oui ! Son « Désolé » et l'air penaud de l'ado pris en faute déclenche chez moi la seule réaction possible. J'arrache presque mes fringues pour lui sauter dessus. J'adore la fellation, sentir mon partenaire réagir à mes caresses, voir son regard changer à mesure que le plaisir monte. Ce regard sombre que les hommes ont quand une femme se met à genoux pour leur procurer cette caresse si intime… Sam n'échappe pas à la règle. Son corps si appétissant, ses lèvres… C'est à moi de mener la danse comme lui l'a menée plus tôt aujourd'hui. Je suis à genoux devant lui en un instant, je ne veux pas lui laisser le temps de réagir.  
><em>

Pour seule réponse, elle ôta son t-shirt d'un geste vif et le rejoignit sous l'eau. Là, elle le saisît par les cheveux, lui arrachant un baiser avant de se laisser souplement tomber à genoux. Et sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, elle s'empara de lui. Avec une science consommée, elle se servait de sa langue, de ses lèvres, de ses mains tout à la fois. Emerveillé devant tant de dextérité et d'audace, Sam s'adossa au dallage, les mains crispées dans la chevelure brune. Waouh… elle était sacrément hardie… Et redoutablement efficace. Elle léchait, mordillait, aspirait, lui caressait les fesses ou y plantait ses ongles… tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les sensations se bousculaient, intenses, torrides, dangereusement brûlantes. La tête en arrière, arc-bouté contre le carrelage, il se laissa aller. Déborah le savait, elle le tenait tout entier. Il gémît, tremblant de délectation…. La douleur légère des ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, cette bouche incandescente et avide, la bille du piercing qui appuyait légèrement, ces mains qui le caressaient… Le plaisir montait crescendo depuis trop longtemps. Il lui agrippa la nuque, la forçant à reculer pour ne pas se répandre dans sa bouche et inonda les seins rebondis dans une plainte animale. Il n'en revenait pas de pouvoir pousser ce genre de gémissement… 

_Il est sacrément en forme et je dois reconnaître que Dame Nature a été très généreuse avec lui sur ce point ! Il me faut donc quelques longues secondes pour lui accorder l'accès total à ma gorge. A force de pratique, j'ai développé une technique particulièrement appréciée de ces messieurs… J'en use et j'en abuse avec Sam. Tout mon corps bouge en rythme pour l'emmener aussi loin que je peux. Cette nuit sera inoubliable pour lui, c'est tout ce que je veux. Ses yeux gris-vert se plantent dans les miens, ses mains s'égarent dans mes cheveux. Il ne cherche pas à me donner le mouvement, c'est juste qu'il a besoin de quelque chose à quoi se tenir. Je sens ses jambes trembler contre mes bras et il gémit… Ce son qui monte du fond de la gorge et qu'on ne maîtrise pas m'excite terriblement. Il a quand même la présence d'esprit de me faire reculer quand il jouit mais je reste près de lui, le liquide blanc coule sur mes seins, chaud, épais… J'ai réussi à le mettre dans tous ses états… et je ne suis pas calmée…_

Les yeux fermés, il essaya de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur et de reprendre haleine, en même temps que son équilibre pour le moins précaire. Il avait la tête qui tournait, les oreilles qui sifflaient, et il tremblait encore… La jeune femme le regarda, satisfaite d'elle-même. Mais le voir prendre autant de plaisir l'avait considérablement émoustillée. Elle se releva, se rinça et lui tournant le dos, elle profita de son état semi-comateux pour insinuer sa main entre ses jambes. Elle commençait à se caresser quand elle sentit une main masculine sur sa croupe.  
>- T'as vraiment cru que j'allais pas m'en apercevoir ? murmura Sam d'une voix tendue.<br>Hors de question de la laisser jouer en solo. Elle venait de lui jouer un bon tour, il allait lui rendre la politesse ! Il l'empoigna et lui fit faire volte face pour l'embrasser férocement. Il la souleva par la taille, d'un bras, légère comme une plume, coupa l'eau et la sortit. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée, l'obligeant à épouser les mouvements de son corps quand il bougeait. Il luttait pour garder le contrôle. Sinon, il l'aurait couchée à même le sol pour la prendre dans la seconde. Toujours la tenant contre lui, il la transporta dans la chambre où il la jeta sur le lit. 

_Je le laisse reprendre pied. Autant de plaisir, ça perturbe un peu le système nerveux. Mon problème, maintenant, c'est que j'ai follement envie de remettre le couvert. Mais un homme, c'est plus long à recharger qu'une arme… Je vais devoir faire la même chose que lui avant mon arrivée… J'ai à peine commencé qu'il pose sa main sur mes fesses. Le ton de sa voix est si sourd qu'il me blesse presque les oreilles. Le baiser qui suit est dur, comme s'il luttait pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de ce qu'il fait… Il me décolle de terre comme un rien et me jette sur le lit. Je sais d'avance que je n'aurais pas le dessus même si je voulais me rebiffer. Et je n'en ai aucune envie.  
><em>

Il la dévora du regard avant de s'avancer, à genoux au dessus d'elle, la dominant totalement. Il prit possession de ses lèvres avec violence, ses grandes mains parcoururent brutalement le corps délicat, malaxant ses seins avec rudesse, en suivant âprement ses courbes. Il avait tellement envie d'elle que c'en était physiquement douloureux. Il introduisit sa main entre les cuisses qu'il maintenait ouvertes avec les siennes, se délecta de sa moiteur. Il glissa un doigt en elle, la faisant se cabrer sous la caresse tandis que sa bouche s'accaparait les seins tendus. Son ventre était chaud, humide, il se contractait par intermittence.  
>Il la caressa longuement ainsi, glissant son pouce sur le bouton gonflé de désir, son majeur et son index à l'intérieur d'elle. La chasseuse se tordait, suppliant qu'il arrête ou qu'il la fasse jouir. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres. Il se redressa, la laissant débordante de désir et de plaisir, deux doigts toujours fichés en elle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il les retira, et sans détourner son regard, il les porta à sa bouche, et fit courir sa langue dessus, déclenchant un spasme de plaisir anticipé chez sa compagne. Face à cette réaction, il lui sourît, puis recula lentement pour venir poster sa tête entre ses jambes, caressant amoureusement le corps d'albâtre. En suivant du doigt les cicatrices diverses, il eut un moment d'hésitation. Mais le regard de la jeune femme balaya ses doutes : elle était totalement à lui, elle lui faisait confiance. <p>

_Il me caresse presque violemment, il explore mon corps comme s'il était une terre à conquérir et qu'il voulait en découvrir tous les coins et recoins… Il est à genoux entre mes cuisses, et il profite de ma position pour me donner du plaisir avec ses mains… Pendant la douche post-coïtale, j'avais constaté qu'il était doué, mais je n'aurais pas imaginé que ce serait à ce point… Il est partout à la fois, à me lécher les seins en me caressant aussi intimement que possible… Je commence à perdre la tête, et je le supplie… oui, je supplie qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il stoppe ou m'emmène au bout, mais qu'il fasse quelque chose pour mettre fin à ce délicieux supplice. Il opte pour la première solution et se redresse, souriant et totalement mâle. Une attitude que je déteste, celle de l'homme qui sait qu'il a eu le dernier mot et imagine qu'il est le premier à faire jouir la femme avec qui il couche._

Il continua son interminable descente. Le souffle de Sam sur son intimité la rendit folle. Quand sa langue vint remplacer son pouce, le jeune chasseur dut la maintenir sur le lit d'une main. Déborah se cabrait sous la morsure du plaisir, perdue dans un monde où plus rien n'existait que cette langue qui la fouillait et ces doigts qui glissaient en elle. Elle se tortillait, sanglotant et jurant, l'implorant de continuer. Il aimait la sentir aussi demandeuse, presque soumise. Pour le coup, c'était lui qui avait les cartes en main, et il comptait bien s'en servir pour lui montrer ce qu'il savait faire, lui aussi. 

_Je m'apprête donc à le rabrouer quand, sans me lâcher des yeux, il lèche ses doigts. Je comprends son intention et j'anticipe déjà… Il prend tout son temps pour descendre, il frôle ma peau, les cicatrices que je n'ai pas effacées et semble hésiter. J'ai tellement envie qu'il aille jusqu'au bout... Je lui adresse un regard confiant, et il continue son parcours. Je sens son haleine sur cette partie la plus sensible de mon anatomie une fraction de seconde avant sa langue. Et là, c'est un déluge de plaisir qui s'abat sur moi. Il me pénètre de ses doigts et trouve le point du plaisir… Je sanglote, je couine, je ne sais plus ni qui je suis, ni où je suis. Il passe son bras en travers de mes hanches pour me maintenir. Mon système nerveux est bourré de dopamine qui fait agir mon corps indépendamment de ma volonté. Enfin, de ce qui reste de ma volonté…_

C'est quand elle se redressa d'un coup qu'il comprit qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas aller plus loin s'il voulait éviter qu'elle ne pousse un cri de plaisir qui risquait de retentir dans toute la maison. Il remonta donc, s'essuyant le menton d'un revers de main avant d'attraper le préservatif que lui tendit la jeune femme essoufflée. Elle glissa sa main entre eux pour le lui passer en caressant le membre gonflé de désir. Un frisson de délectation le parcourut quand les doigts frais se refermèrent sur sa verge tendue. Il la saisît par les hanches pour la clouer au matelas. La bouche ouverte sur un hurlement silencieux, la jeune femme se cambra brutalement. Il la bâillonna d'une main pour étouffer le suivant et entama une sarabande endiablée sans quitter son visage des yeux. La chasseuse tendit les bras, lui griffant le dos, les fesses, lui donnant le rythme, levant les hanches pour venir à sa rencontre. Sam se tenait sur un bras pour se faire plus léger, mais il garda une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de faire trop de bruit.  
>Les ongles plantés dans la chair tendre de ses fesses pour lui imprimer le mouvement qu'elle souhaitait l'excitèrent. Il sentit le plaisir monter, eut la sensation de la jouissance, mais toujours en forme, continua d'aller et venir, jusqu'au moment où Déborah ouvrit des yeux surpris, qui se révulsèrent l'instant suivant, accompagnant le mouvement de son corps tout entier qui se tendit comme un arc, une clameur coincée dans le fond de sa gorge. Elle resta contractée quelques secondes, totalement plongée dans l'orgasme qui la possédait, et retomba, frémissante et suffoquée sous le corps de Sam qui s'affaissa sur elle, le souffle court, mais comblé. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :<br>- C'était presque trop bon, bébé…  
>Elle lui répondit par un sourire puis il se dégagea pour s'allonger près d'elle. Une douche rapide, et épuisés mais les sens parfaitement apaisés, la jeune femme se blottît contre son épaule. Il n'avait pas passé de nuit complète avec une femme depuis Madison… A nouveau, pendant quelques secondes, son cœur se serra en repensant à elle. Mais la chaleur du corps contre le sien l'apaisa. Il l'écouta respirer calmement, et s'endormît, sa respiration calée sur celle tranquille de sa compagne. <p>

_Il finit par déclarer forfait. Je reprends un peu mes esprits et je lui tends une capote. L'après-midi, on a pris un risque, et je ne veux pas en prendre un second dans la même journée. Une fois, pas deux ! Il frémit quand je le lui enfile. Il est déjà remis de ses émotions… Et moi qui pensais devoir me débrouiller seule… Il m'attrape par les hanches et m'épingle sur les draps comme un papillon dans une collection entomologique. Le souffle me manque. Heureusement, parce que si j'avais crié à la hauteur de mon plaisir, j'aurais réveillé la moitié de la ville. Sam commence à bouger tout en posant sa main sur ma bouche. Il me percute avec un rythme bien cadencé, profond, il ne me laisse aucune chance d'échapper à l'orgasme qui commence à pointer. Mes mouvements deviennent instinctifs, primaires. Je ne suis plus une femme, je ne suis plus rien qu'un puits de sensualité qui se remplit. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de concret sous mes mains. La peau de mon amant fera parfaitement l'affaire. Ses muscles sont puissants, bien dessinés, sa peau, moite… La sueur dans les sillons sanglants que je laisse dans sa chair doit le brûler, mais sur le moment, c'est bien le cadet de mes soucis. Il ralentit, j'ai peur qu'il ne s'arrête parce qu'il a atteint ses limites… Mais non, il repart de plus belle. Comme si nos corps se connaissaient déjà par cœur et qu'ils n'avaient toujours attendu que ça. Et l'orgasme m'arrive dessus comme une locomotive à pleine vitesse. La dopamine et l'adrénaline montent en flèche, mes muscles se tétanisent, mon rythme cardiaque est au taquet… Je ne vois plus que du blanc. Le soulagement d'arriver au bout de cette interminable ascension. Mes yeux ont changé de couleur, je le sais. Et je m'en fous, parce que je suis incapable de les ouvrir, même si ma vie en dépendait… Faudrait pas qu'un méchant nous tombe dessus maintenant, on aurait l'air fin, tous les deux… enfin, surtout moi…_

_Le corps de Sam me tombe dessus avec douceur, ses bras tremblent. Il me dit des mots doux… On reste un moment dans cette position, puis Sam doit se lever pour se débarrasser du préservatif avant que l'inaction ne fasse son effet… Il revient très rapidement et je me love enfin contre lui. Il est chaud, fort… et pour le moment, il est à moi…_

Au petit matin, elle se leva en silence, s'habilla et descendit préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle rougît en pensant à cette nuit. Pourvu que personne ne les ait entendus… Dean et Bobby ne tardèrent pas à descendre, attirés par l'odeur comme le renard de la fable. Elle les laissa se servir en les prévenant qu'elle allait courir. Elle enfila ses baskets et au moment où elle posait la main sur la poignée de la porte, elle entendit un pas derrière elle. Sam, vêtu et chaussé, la dévisagea en souriant. Il ne l'avait pas entendue se lever, mais il avait repéré ses petites habitudes. Lui aussi, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'aller faire un peu de sport. Il fallait qu'il garde la forme, quand même.  
>- T'allais pas partir sans moi, quand même ? Je bois un café vite fait, tu m'attends ?<br>Déborah lui répondit qu'elle allait s'étirer le temps qu'il ait fini. Elle descendit les marches, s'appuya contre un arbre, la cheville dans sa main pour ramener son talon jusqu'à sa fesse, en pensant qu'elle devrait encore réparer sa Kawasaki. Le vieux modèle commençait à fatiguer, les pièces devaient être changées de plus en plus fréquemment. Elle allait devoir songer à s'en séparer...

_Je sais. J'ai l'air d'une bécasse. Debout devant ma gazinière, avec un grand sourire bien niais et des étoiles dans les yeux… C'est ce qui arrive quand je suis amoureuse. J'ai quitté le lit comme une voleuse, tout à l'heure. Je sais être discrète, mais à ce point. Je m'étonne encore moi-même, parfois… Je me secoue, si quelqu'un me voit dans cet état, bonjour la réputation. C'est déjà pas franchement glorieux parmi mes collègues masculins, qui me trouvent un peu trop « ouverte ». Une façon déguisée de me dire que je suis une fille facile. Je les emmerde. Pourquoi, dès qu'une femme s'assume, ça fait d'elle une fille dont tous les hommes imaginent pouvoir disposer selon leur bon plaisir ?_

_Je me gratte le nez. J'ai encore l'odeur de Sam sur les mains… En fait, j'ai encore son odeur partout sur moi… et je ne peux m'empêcher de revoir le sourire de mon amant (ouais, carrément, mon amant) lors de notre premier petit-déjeuner, chez Bobby. Ha pour sûr, quand j'ai vu Sam arriver, encore tout chiffonné de sa nuit sur le canapé, j'ai eu des idées pour le moins mal placées… Je me remets à sourire comme une débile en y repensant... Je m'étrangle de rage, je déteste ça._

_A point nommé, Bobby et Dean débarquent dans la cuisine. J'attends, l'air de rien, de voir s'ils vont me faire une remarque sur un bruit entendu pendant la nuit… Ouf, l'honneur est sauf, ils préfèrent s'occuper de leurs estomacs que de mes fesses. Tant mieux ! Le café vient juste de finir de couler, je l'avale en me brûlant la langue. C'est pas grave, ça réveille… Faut toujours voir le bon côté des choses. Je les préviens que je pars courir et je m'apprête à sortir quand j'entends un bruit derrière moi. Sam qui m'annonce qu'il m'accompagne. Le temps qu'il prenne son café, je commence à m'étirer en pensant à ma bécane qui traine dans le garage. Foutu engin. A voir à qui je pourrais bien la fourguer… Peut-être que Bobby pourrait me la récupérer._

Elle renouvelait l'opération de l'autre côté quand le chasseur se porta à sa hauteur. Elle leva la tête et prit son essor à petites foulées. Elle connaissait par cœur chaque centimètre de cette partie de la forêt, les chemins que les animaux empruntaient, les endroits où les racines sortaient du sol pour trouer le tapis d'humus. Elle l'entraina dans sa course à travers les bois, lui désignant les endroits les plus traîtres, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui éviter de se prendre le pied dans une racine. Il bascula en avant et elle se précipita pour l'aider à amortir sa chute en le retenant. Elle ne réussit qu'à trébucher aussi, et leurs fronts se rencontrèrent brutalement. Ils se trouvèrent à genoux et sonnés, se tenant la tête. Un éclat de rire les saisît quand ils se virent dans la même position. Sam plaisanta :  
>- T'as la tête sacrément dure, dis donc !<br>La jeune femme se releva et reprit sa course en souriant.  
>- Le dernier arrivé au bout du ponton a un gage ! s'exclama-t-elle en accélérant brusquement.<br>Sam eut tôt fait de la rattraper, ses longues jambes l'avantageant dans ses foulées. Mais elle piqua un sprint, au coude à coude avec lui. Elle freina adroitement en arrivant à quelques centimètres du bord de l'eau, évitant de justesse un plongeon, Sam sur les talons. Elle exulta, les bras levés, essoufflée, mimant un salut à un public qui l'acclamerait. Le cadet des Winchester lui enserra la taille, tout sourire. Elle leva la tête et posa ses mains sur ses bras.  
>- T'as un gage, murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche.<br>Il hocha la tête, les sourcils levés fugacement, les yeux plantés dans les siens, sans se départir de son sourire.  
>- Je sais, souffla-t-il.<p>

Elle lui prit la main pour l'entrainer, et ils reprirent leur parcours pour rentrer. Elle lui proposa de faire les deux derniers kilomètres « au pas de gym », comme elle annonça en riant. Sam lui claqua gentiment les fesses en lui rétorquant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui et démarra en trombe. Surprise, elle s'élança derrière lui après quelques secondes, admirant la carrure athlétique de l'homme qui la précédait. 

_Sam arrive enfin et je pars en petites foulées sur mon parcours habituel. Je le préviens des endroits où je sais qu'il y a danger, mais cette racine, je ne la vois pas… Il trébuche et on se cogne la tête quand je veux le rattraper. Et une raison pour rigoler bêtement, une ! On fait la course, je la gagne. A l'aller, seulement, parce qu'au retour, on pique un sprint de deux bornes et qu'il me colle une piquette… Il me rend quand même presque quinze centimètres, ça l'aide… _

_Une douche rapide, et en attendant de pouvoir vendre cette satanée Kawasaki, faut bien que je la répare. C'est quelque part dans le moteur, mais où ? Je dois tout démonter, avec l'aide de Dean, étonné que j'y connaisse autant en mécanique. Quel que soit le moteur, c'est toujours à peu près le même montage, les mêmes pièces, et les mêmes outils pour les démonter. Les mains dans le moteur, c'est pas l'idéal pour rester propre. Bilan de l'opération : une matinée passée à désosser un moteur qui refuse de marcher quoi qu'il arrive. _

Il arriva le premier à l'escalier dont il monta les marches deux par deux, et arrivé au palier, leva les bras, imitant Déborah un peu plus tôt. Elle le rejoignit, complètement à bout de souffle.  
>- T'abuses, on n'a pas les mêmes jambes, haleta-t-elle, pliée, les mains sur les genoux.<br>Il sourît, il était en nage, il était essoufflé, mais il avait gagné ! Ils entrèrent, sous l'œil critique de Dean et celui amusé de Bobby. L'aîné des Winchester n'arrivait pas à comprendre le besoin de son frère de se dépenser de cette façon. Pourquoi courir après les courants d'air ? Les deux jeunes gens prirent une douche chacun de leur côté, pour éviter la tentation, mais aussi par souci de discrétion. Ensuite, Déborah entreprit de démonter le moteur de sa moto pour chercher la panne qui l'avait immobilisée ces derniers jours. Dean l'assista autant que possible, étonné qu'elle connaisse aussi bien son affaire. Elle lui répondit qu'un moteur restait un moteur, qu'il soit de tondeuse ou d'avion à réaction. Elle rentra malgré tout maculée de gras et de cambouis, pestant contre cette « foutue machine à la con » qui commençait à la « gonfler sérieusement » et allait « finir-en-pièces-détachées-si-elle-continuait-de-refuser-de-faire-ce-pour-quoi-elle-l'avait-achetée ». Dean souriait en l'entendant râler. Sacré caractère, la pouliche…

Il rejoignit Sam dans la cuisine et ils entreprirent de préparer le repas à cause de l'heure avancée. Ils ouvrirent tous les placards à la recherche de quelque chose de pas trop compliqué à faire. Finalement, ils trouvèrent, après avoir retourné près de la moitié de la pièce, un paquet de pâtes et de la sauce tomate. Ils voulurent tout de même améliorer cette dernière en ajoutant quelques bricoles.  
>Déborah se faufila dans la pièce et leur glissa un bras autour de la taille.<br>- Alors, qu'est-ce que mes cordons bleus préparent de bon ? fit-elle en passant un doigt dans une casserole, le bras toujours autour de Dean, qui apprécia l'attention.  
>Elle suçota son index avec un soupir d'aise, approuvant de la tête. Elle tendit à nouveau la main, mais Sam lui mit une petite tape en lui déclarant :<br>- Va t'asseoir, on arrive.  
>Elle lui envoya un léger coup de hanche qui lui valut un baiser rapide et obéît.<br>Dean avait vu les yeux de son cadet briller un peu trop à son goût quand il avait donné ce baiser. Aurait-il réussi ? A le voir aussi intime en public, il se fît la remarque qu'il allait devoir garder un œil sur eux. Pas question de laisser Sam s'engager dans une histoire qui ne le mènerait nulle part…

A table, la jeune femme se moqua gentiment des pâtes trop cuites, de la sauce un peu attachée et déclencha les foudres des deux frères qui se renvoyèrent la faute à qui mieux mieux. Dean accusait son frère de ne pas avoir lu les indications correctement, et l'intéressé se défendît en répliquant que lui, au moins, n'avait pas laissé cramer la sauce…  
>Bobby souriait devant cette scène, Déborah se tenait les côtes à force de rire de les voir faire. Ils avaient à peine terminé le repas que le téléphone de la jeune femme retentit. Elle soupira en regardant le nom et décrocha.<br>- Ouais… Bah, ça te dirait pas de te démerder tout seul, pour une fois ? … Ok… Mais si t'es pas capable de te faire un simple fantôme, tu devrais changer d'métier. Bon, il te faut du sel et de l'essence. Tu trouves le cadavre, ou ce qu'il en reste, tout ce qui s'y rapporte, tu assaisonnes, et tu fais tout flamber… De rien. Si t'as un souci, préviens-moi… A plus.  
>Elle raccrocha d'un air dépité.<br>- Amateur, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.  
>- Quelque chose de grave ?<br>- Non, Dean mon chou, juste un clampin… et accessoirement un ami, aussi. Mais ça, ça dépend des jours…  
>« Dean mon chou »… Bah voyons, et puis quoi encore ? Quoi que…<p>

_J'entre dans la cuisine et je les trouve en train de finir de préparer le repas. J'attrape Dean par la taille et je goûte ce qui reste dans la casserole. C'est plutôt bon. Sam me tape sur la main quand je veux y retourner, et me dit d'aller à table. Je lui me déhanche pour le bousculer un peu, histoire de l'embêter. Il m'embrasse. A table, c'est une franche rigolade. Les pâtes sont trop cuites, la sauce a un léger goût de cramé, et ça part en guéguerre entre les deux frères. Ils se balancent des piques assassines à tour de bras, c'est à mourir de rire. Je n'ai pas le temps de ramener le café que je reçois un appel de Stan. Il veut de l'aide pour un fantôme. Un simple fantôme ! La base du boulot, merde ! Quel branquignole, ce mec… _


	7. Vie de chasseurs

Disclaimer : aucun de personnages de Supernatural, blablabla

* * *

><p>Déborah passa le reste de la journée enfermée au sous-sol. Les chasseurs s'occupèrent comme ils pouvaient, en nettoyant leurs armes, en lisant, ou s'affairant devant l'ordinateur portable. Vers minuit et demi, elle surgît enfin. Elle s'étira en baillant, se servit une vodka, et s'affala sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Sam, avant d'avaler une gorgée d'alcool.<br>- Ras la couette de ces textes à la mords-moi-l'nœud, maugréa-t-elle.  
>Le jeune homme lui caressa le front d'un geste tendre. Elle lui avait manqué… et pourtant, elle n'était pas loin, elle était juste à quelques mètres de lui tout l'après-midi. Elle ne lui avait pas ouvert quand il était venu la chercher pour se détendre un peu, pas plus que quand il lui avait proposé de venir dîner. Il était un peu vexé, quelque part. Elle lui tendit un paquet de feuillets en vrac, couverts d'une écriture fine et serrée.<br>- Du nouveau ? demanda Bobby.  
>- Rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire, juste un exorcisme, une description de démon et un sort de répulsion, répondit la jeune femme depuis le sofa sans se relever.<br>Le téléphone sonna. Déborah bondît sur ses pieds, avalant d'un trait le contenu de son verre avant de décrocher d'un air furieux.  
>- T'as vu l'heure, bordel ?! Tu veux pas que je te fasse les lacets de tes godasses, aussi ?... Stan ?... Stanislas ?... Stanislas ?...<br>La voix de la jeune femme était montée d'une octave dans le dernier appel. Elle lança un regard effaré à ses hôtes, laissa glisser le téléphone contre son oreille, abasourdie. Elle le fixa, comme s'il pouvait répondre à ses interrogations. Elle jeta le combiné sur le meuble, et détala à toute vitesse vers sa chambre. Elle attrapa ses « sacs d'urgence » et descendit en criant qu'elle avait une affaire à régler, tout en sautillant à cloche-pied pour enfiler ses bottes. Le temps qu'ils comprennent, la moto démarrait déjà en faisant crisser les pneus qui envoyèrent valser des gravillons. Devant son départ précipité, qui les laissa perplexes, les chasseurs s'entre-regardèrent. Bobby haussa les épaules, disant que si elle avait besoin d'aide, elle appellerait. Sam voulut la suivre, mais le vieux chasseur le prévint qu'à ce jeu-là, il risquait de gros soucis. Déborah était du genre farouchement indépendante et pas franchement encline à être sympa quand quelqu'un s'avisait de vouloir être trop protecteur… 

_Je m'enferme le restant de la journée, le livre en araméen de Bobby est du genre pénible à traduire, et comme j'ai pris pas mal de retard, je me plonge là-dedans avec des écouteurs pour ne pas me laisser distraire. Il est minuit passé quand je remonte, je suis cassée, j'ai mal à la tête, j'ai tellement écrit que j'ai des taches partout… L'inconvénient d'être une adepte du stylo à plume. Une vodka, et je m'étale sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Sam. Je lui donne mes notes. Rien de bien exceptionnel. J'en ai ma claque pour ce soir.  
><em>_Mon téléphone se met à chanter… Les gens n'ont vraiment aucun respect ! C'est le numéro de Stan. Ce mec va me tuer à force d'épuisement… Je décroche quand même, je vais tellement le pourrir qu'il va s'en souvenir une bonne fois. La vodka me réchauffe l'estomac. Je commence à l'engueuler, mais ce que j'entends dans le combiné me fout les jetons. Stan ne répond pas, mais les bruits derrière me font penser à une grosse bagarre… et il n'a pas le dessus… Je sais à peu près où il est censé être, je vais devoir lui prêter main-forte. Je pars en courant, je donnerai des explications plus tard. Le plus important, c'est de sauver mon ami. _

_Je roule pendant ce qui me parait être une éternité à la recherche de Stan. Et quand je le trouve enfin, il est au prise avec une saloperie de sorcière. C'est elle qui a fait venir le fantôme qui l'a attiré. J'essaie de parlementer un moment avec elle, histoire de gagner du temps. Je suis prête à lui laisser la vie sauve, mais elle s'en prend à Stan. L'entendre hurler quand elle commence à l'écorcher vif me fait péter les plombs. Là, je perds patience et mon côté sombre remonte. Je n'aime pas m'en servir, sauf en cas d'urgence, et là c'en est un, et pas un petit. Je bascule en mode « démon ». Le seul moyen pour elle de me mettre une déculottée, c'est d'en venir aux mains. Sur ce coup-là, je suis certainement mieux préparée qu'elle. Elle est quand même assez puissante pour m'envoyer valdinguer à travers une porte vitrée et me ramasser de l'autre côté. Je me relève et je lui fonce dessus. Assurément, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, elle se défend comme un beau diable, elle me cogne à tel point que je suis obligée de reculer pour éviter qu'elle ne m'arrache les yeux avec ses ongles. Elle a encore assez de jus pour faire voler les éclats de verre jusqu'à moi. Elle semble bien décidée à me saigner à blanc…  
><em>_Je me sers de mon épaule comme bélier, je la colle au mur. Mes yeux ont viré à l'acier, je le sais parce que je la sens commencer à flipper et que le monde est passé en dégradés de gris. Elle me demande ce que je suis. Un sourire déplaisant étire mes lèvres. Je lui pose mes mains sur les joues et je l'embrasse. Elle se met à hurler contre ma bouche. Sa peau se rétracte, j'aspire son énergie, je la bois comme un nectar. Elle coule sur mon palais, dans ma gorge, réchauffe mon corps et me gonfle à bloc. _

_Je suis tentée un instant de me délecter de ce pouvoir, mais j'entends Stan remuer derrière moi. Il est dans un sale état. Il perd du sang à une cadence telle que si je ne fais rien, il va se vider totalement et en mourir… Alors, je fais ce que j'ai à faire. Je pose les mains sur lui et quand je le sens répondre, je pousse… je ne me suis jamais demandé comment je pourrais appeler ça. Je sais juste qu'en envoyant ça dans le corps de Stan, ça va le maintenir en vie assez longtemps pour que les secours arrivent. Alors je le fais. Et j'appelle un ambulance. Je fais disparaitre le corps de la méchante sorcière dans un grand feu de joie. Sa maison brûle joyeusement après que j'ai pris soin de récupérer quelques bricoles intéressantes… _

_Devant les flics, je joue les victimes accablées, je remplis à merveille mon rôle de blessée. Bon, je joue un peu aussi de mes charmes démoniaques, et ça passe. J'accompagne mon ami à l'hôpital et je ne pars que quand je suis sûre que tout ira bien pour lui. Les médecins parlent même de « miracle » en passant devant moi sans me regarder. Les pauvres, s'ils savaient à quoi ils doivent ce « miracle »…_

Sam avait un mauvais pressentiment dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Le lendemain matin, sans nouvelles, il essaya de l'appeler sur son portable de secours, en vain. Les heures passèrent. Il se rongeait les sangs, tournant en rond au grand dam des deux autres à qui il finît par donner le tournis et qui lui intimèrent de se poser et surtout, d'arrêter de faire les cents pas comme un lion en cage. Inquiet, Sam chercha Dean pour lui demander de l'aider à trouver la jeune femme. Il s'était enfermé dans le bureau, devant l'ordinateur d'où s'échappaient des soupirs ne laissant aucun doute quant au déroulement de l'action qui défilait sur l'écran. Comme il était vraisemblablement « occupé », Sam abandonna l'idée. Mais il n'osa pas déranger non plus déranger Bobby qui était plongé dans l'étude d'un texte dans la bibliothèque. Son téléphone resta désespérément muet toute la journée.

Même après que les autres soient couchés, il resta dans le salon, à écouter distraitement une émission animalière en espérant toujours entendre sonner son téléphone. Il se fichait de leurs recommandations. Déborah était dieu-savait-où-avec-dieu-savait-qui-à-faire-dieu-savait-quoi… Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Le bruit du moteur le tira de sa somnolence. Il se rua vers la porte d'entrée et la prit en plein visage quand Déborah l'ouvrit à toute volée. Il recula en se tenant le nez avec un murmure de protestation. Mais la vue de la jeune femme accapara toute son attention. Les cheveux ébouriffés, le visage blême, l'œil orné d'un superbe cocard, du sang sur ses vêtements déchirés et sur le visage.  
>- Une bière, un sandwich, une douche, pas forcément dans l'ordre, et je vais me coucher. Pas de commentaires ! Ni de questions ! pesta-t-elle en passant devant lui, esquivant les bras qu'il lui tendait.<br>- OK… Va te doucher, je te prépare ça… lui accorda-t-il, soucieux de ne pas accroitre sa mauvaise humeur.  
>Il la regarda prendre l'escalier. Elle avait l'air complètement furax… Mouais, mieux valait attendre qu'elle ait fini de se doucher, elle serait certainement dans de meilleures dispositions après. Et puis, si elle avait faim, ça n'aidait pas à être aimable, non plus… Elle balança rageusement ses sacs dans l'entrée et monta avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaines. Ses bottes claquaient hargneusement sur le parquet. Elle fit un tel raffût en se douchant que Bobby et Dean descendirent à la cuisine et y trouvèrent Sam affairé à préparer de quoi se restaurer pour celle qui les avait tirés du lit. Heureusement, elle n'était pas trop difficile à nourrir...<p>

- Elle est toujours de mauvais poil quand elle rentre à cette heure-là, conclut Bobby après que celui-ci lui ait raconté l'arrivée fracassante de Déborah et son apparence pour le moins négligée.  
>Ce fut le moment que la jeune femme choisît pour apparaître. Elle avait la tête enveloppée dans une serviette, vêtue de son maxi t-shirt qui révèlait de longues estafilades sur les jambes et les bras. Son cocard avait viré au noir profond. Sa pommette gauche était ouverte sur deux bons centimètres et sa lèvre inférieure légèrement enflée attestait de la violence avec laquelle elle s'était battue. Les deux hommes qui ne l'avaient pas encore vue la dévisagèrent, incrédules. Elle était dans un drôle d'état. Sam pensait plutôt aux risques qu'elle avait pris, en voyant ce que les vêtements dissimulaient à son arrivée.<br>Le regard noir sous l'œil inquisiteur des trois chasseurs qui l'entouraient, elle s'installa en silence à la table et cala son pied sur l'assise, le genou contre la poitrine, remerciant Sam d'un vague signe de tête avant d'attaquer sa bière. Puis elle mordit dans le sandwich qu'il avait fait glisser devant elle dans un silence de mort. Dean en eut rapidement assez.  
>- Bon, tu la craches, ta pastille ?<br>Déborah le regarda sans répondre, mâchant pensivement. Une gorgée de bière l'aida à faire passer le morceau.  
>- Une putain de sorcière. Stan s'est fait méchamment dessoudé. Il est à l'hosto, mais ça ira pour lui, au cas où ça vous intéresserait. Elle a failli me buter aussi. Faut que je développe ou je peux espérer pouvoir manger tranquillement ? bougonna-t-elle.<p>

Sitôt qu'elle eut fini son repas, elle enchaina sous le feu des questions.  
>- Elle était costaude, la garce. Elle m'a faite passer à travers une fenêtre et m'a sacrément démonté la tête. J'ai juste eu le temps de l'empêcher d'écorcher Stan vif. Elle l'avait salement amoché. Au final, j'ai réussi à lui faire passer l'envie de continuer ses conneries. J'l'ai cramée ! Et toutes ses saloperies avec…. Et j'ai récupéré certaines choses, j'les ai dans mon sac. Ca pourrait s'avérer très instructif, conclut-elle.<br>- En tous cas, t'as une sale mine, commenta Dean.  
>Déborah lui répondit en tendant le majeur à la verticale, tout sourire :<br>- Et toi, t'as vu ta tronche ? 

_Je rentre à la maison, crevée, affamée. J'ai pas dormi depuis plus de quarante-huit heures, je me suis battue, j'ai sauvé un ami, et j'ai roulé des kilomètres… Je rentre enfin chez moi. Sam se prend la porte dans le nez quand je l'ouvre. Bien fait, il n'avait qu'à pas se précipiter pour jouer les galants. J'ai envie de tout, sauf de compassion. Je le contourne. Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus envie. Manger ou me doucher ? Pour une fois, je suis bien contente d'avoir un homme à la maison. Je monte me laver pendant qu'il me fait gentiment un sandwich. J'en ai vraiment plein les bottes. _

_Je me mets à l'aise, après tout, je suis chez moi. Tiens, j'ai réveillé les deux autres… Je m'installe à table et Dean me tanne pour savoir ce qui s'est passé. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ? Je mange en silence, mais le regard des trois hommes braqué sur moi finit par me gêner. Je me dépêche de finir et j'explique ce que je peux parce qu'ils me pressent de questions. Je ne dis pas tout, naturellement, parce que sinon, je risque d'avoir des soucis. Si je n'ai parlé de ma double nature qu'à Bobby, c'est certainement pas pour rien. _

_Dean me trouve une vilaine tête… Je suis un peu retapée, et je trouve la force de répondre par un geste grossier. Oui, je sais, c'est pas féminin, mais je suis trop fatiguée pour m'en soucier._

Réprimant un baîllement derrière sa main, elle se leva, posa son assiette dans l'évier et se dirigea vers sa chambre, suivie de peu par les trois chasseurs qui repartirent se coucher. Sam interrogea la jeune femme du regard, qui haussa les épaules de l'air du « fais-ce-que-tu-veux ». Il se glissa derrière elle dans la chambre, et gagna le lit. Déborah le rejoignit rapidement avec un soupir d'aise en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Le jeune homme se redressa sur un coude.  
>- Tu aurais pu me prévenir, bébé. Je me suis inquiété, se plaignit-t-il.<br>Elle se tourna vers lui, agacée. Mais il lui caressa la joue, lui faisant oublier toute vélléité de maugréer.  
>- Oh, Trésor, je sais, je suis désolée. Mais j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps et avec ce qui est arrivé à Stan… J'avais juste envie de rentrer et de profiter de mon homme.<br>Elle se blottit dos contre lui, s'installant dans la chaleur de son corps, confortablement calée dans ses bras, les jambes repliées. Et Sam put enfin s'endormir.

_Mon lit, mon oreiller… Sam qui me demande si je veux de lui dans mon lit ? Je m'en fiche, mais alors, je m'en fiche ! Qu'il fasse ce qu'il a envie. Moi, je veux juste dormir. Je me brosse les dents en vitesse et je me glisse dans le lit, à côté de lui. Il est tout chaud… Home, sweet home, comme dirait l'autre. Et je dirais même « Homme, sweet homme »… Il me fait des reproches dont je me fous. Pourtant, je me sens obligée de me justifier. Et merde !_

Il la regardait depuis quelques minutes. Elle semblait si fragile. Un peu comme Jo. Bien que beaucoup plus grande. Jolie fille, bien faite et potentiellement très féminine, mais avec un caractère bien trempé et un langage parfois… fleuri, en plus de capacités plutôt inhabituelles à manier les armes. Les apparences étaient parfois bien trompeuses. Elle soupira, cligna des yeux et s'étira. Il ne bougea pas quand elle tendit la main pour lui caresser le torse, les yeux toujours fermés. Il se pencha, et son souffle sur son visage la fit sourire. Il aimait déjà tellement la voir comme ça… Il l'embrassa doucement. Elle l'attira jusqu'à le sentir contre elle. Alors, elle ouvrit les yeux et se colla plus étroitement en plaisantant :  
>- T'es tout chaud… et doré comme un croissant… Tu sais que je te croquerais bien, toi ?...<br>Sam sourît à son tour, et lui répondit :  
>- Tu sais que t'es de meilleure composition quand t'as dormi ?<br>Elle le repoussa d'un air faussement choqué. Mais quand il fit courir sa main sur son flanc, elle se laissa déshabiller. A la vue des hématomes et coupures qui constellaient son corps toute l'envie qu'il avait eu d'elle en se réveillant s'envola. Il fronça les sourcils, le regard sévère, pour détailler l'étendue des dégâts.  
>- Elle t'a pas ratée… J'aurais pu t'accompagner. Même Dean aurait pu te filer un coup de main, déclara-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. T'as pris des risques. T'aurais pu te faire tuer…<br>Elle l'enlaça, le bâillonnant de sa bouche et le fit basculer pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui.  
>- Je suis vivante. Amochée, peut-être, mais vivante. Et l'autre salope est morte. Une de moins… Et… toi… tu… es… à… moi… exposa-t-elle en ponctuant chaque mot de sa dernière phrase d'un baiser.<br>Il la renversa à son tour et lui caressa les cheveux.  
>- Fais attention à toi, c'est tout ce que je te demande… Tu vas quand même aller courir ? s'étonna-t-il en la voyant s'habiller après qu'elle ait sauté du lit en lui dérobant un baiser.<br>- Hé oui, parce que si je commence à me laisser aller à chaque fois que je me fais éclater la tête, je suis bonne pour prendre trois tailles en deux mois !  
>Elle le secoua pour l'obliger à se lever, le traitant de fainéant, pantouflard, tire-au-flanc, et autres invectives. Il opposa un sourire tendre à cette pluie de méchancetés. Il avait eu peur pour elle et voilà comment elle le remerciait…<p>

_Mon réveil ne sonne pas, c'est déjà ça. J'ai pu dormir tout mon content, pour une fois. Par tous les diables, son corps contre le mien, c'est… juste parfait. J'ouvre vaguement un œil, encore à moitié dans les vapes. J'ai envie de lui, et apparemment, c'est réciproque. Alors quand il entreprend de me retirer mon t-shirt, je me laisse aller, je l'aide quand même un peu, mais ce qu'il voit lui coupe la chique. Bon, oui, je suis un peu esquintée, mais c'est pas une raison pour faire cette tête. Il m'examine de haut en bas en tirant la gueule. Encore des reproches. Le meilleur moyen de faire taire un homme ? Le prendre de court en lui sautant dessus. A cheval sur ses hanches, je sens bien la taille de son envie… _

_Il me bouscule et je me retrouve sous lui. Pas mal, comme position... Je me dégage pour aller m'habiller. Je suis à bloc, faut que j'aille me dépenser. Sam n'a pas l'air très chaud à cette idée, mais j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Pour le motiver, une bonne bordée de vacheries. Et le pire, c'est que ça marche._

Ils coururent pendant deux heures, obligés à de fréquentes pauses par Déborah, à qui Sam conseilla d'aller à l'hôpital pour passer une radio. Il soupçonnait des côtes cassées, mais elle refusa catégoriquement, arguant que ça allait passer, puis ils allèrent faire des courses au supermarché le plus proche, et se retrouvèrent à cuisiner ensemble le déjeuner. Dean les observait depuis la porte d'un air soucieux. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait leur relation. Il commençait à les trouver un peu trop proches, et il savait qu'une relation suivie était impossible dans leur métier. La chasse était trop dangereuse pour y mêler une vie de couple, il ne le savait que trop bien. Leurs parents y avaient succombé, leur famille avait volé en éclats. Sam était tout ce qui lui restait. Il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir, et il n'oubliait pas que si son frère entamait une liaison sérieuse, il voudrait à tout prix protéger la femme avec qui il partagerait sa vie et le laisserait repartir seul sur les routes. Il devait faire quelque chose pour empêcher la catastrophe qu'il sentait imminente. Comment Sam pouvait-il être à ce point aveugle ? Son histoire avec Jess, celle avec Madison ? Ca ne lui avait pas suffi ? 

_J'ai du mal à respirer. Sam a peut-être raison, j'ai certainement des côtes en vrac, mais même si c'est le cas, ça ne changera rien d'aller me faire examiner. A chaque pause, Sam continue de sautiller sur place en attendant que je reprenne mon souffle. Il me faut deux heures pour boucler mon parcours habituel… J'ai honte. Au retour, je m'aperçois que le frigo manque de bières. Et de crème, et de fromages, et au final, de quelques bricoles. Direction la grande surface du coin, accompagnée par mon mec à moi…_

L'après-midi se déroula de la même façon que les autres, entre la traduction de différents textes, une séance de tir en forêt, le nettoyage des armes, divers appels auxquels Déborah répondit parfois de mauvaise grâce, en pestant contre des « amateurs » et autres « incapables » ou « emmerdeurs », parce qu'elle assurait le standard de plusieurs chasseurs. Dean tenta plusieurs fois de prendre son frère à part, pour discuter, mais dut attendre après le dîner pour y arriver. Déborah était occupée à faire du rangement dans la cuisine, Bobby regardait la télévision, le moment était propice. Il lui proposa une bière sur la terrasse. Sam le suivit, et ils s'assirent sur la rambarde, regardant le ciel se reflétait dans l'eau calme du lac. Quelques vaguelettes bruissaient en contrebas, léchant les pierres moussues. L'ainé des Winchester hésita un moment avant de se lancer.  
>- Sam, il faut que tu arrêtes, annonça-t-il tout de go.<br>L'intéressé le regarda d'un air interdit, ne sachant pas vraiment de quoi il parlait, ce qu'il lui fit remarquer. Il se doutait bien de ce qui l'attendait, mais des fois que…  
>Dean soupira, las de devoir toujours protéger son frère. Quand allait-il pouvoir enfin se reposer sur lui, et non l'inverse ? Quand Sam arrêterait-il de se mettre dans des situations impossibles ?<br>- Ton histoire avec Dèb'… Ca va trop loin. Elle va te faire souffrir, parce que tu vas vouloir tout arrêter et que tu ne pourras pas. Tu as vu ce que ça avait donné avec Jess, Madison, et Maman, et même Papa. Les gens meurent autour de nous, Sam. Arrête tout maintenant. Ca vaudra mieux, pour toi, pour elle, pour tout le monde. Je l'aime bien, elle est sympa, mais… ça va merder à un moment ou à un autre.  
>Il avait débité son laïus tout d'une traite. Le jeune homme resta muet un instant, se redressa un peu, et chercha ses mots. Il ne trouva rien à redire, sur le coup. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pour répondre :<br>- Je sais ce que je fais. Et arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça, ça n'avancera à rien. Tu es ma seule famille, je ne pourrais jamais te planter, tu le sais, non ?  
>Dean décida de se contenter de cette réponse. Il espérait vraiment que Sam disait vrai. Lui dire tout ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, mais c'était nécessaire. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, dans un silence pesant, chacun dans ses pensées.<p>

_Après-midi détente après la castagne. Je bosse sur mes bouquins avec Bobby, pendant que les frangins nettoient leurs armes. Les voir manipuler leurs flingues me donne envie. On va se faire quelques canettes de bière et de soda dans les bois, au fusil à pompe et AK47, entre autres. Dean et Sam sont assez surpris de me voir débarouler avec ce barda… J'aime surprendre._

_Le soir, je me couche pas trop tard, finalement, les côtes très possiblement cassées, ça crève. J'ai à peine la tête sur l'oreiller que je m'endors comme une masse. Le drap se lève et Sam se couche derrière moi. Ca me fait ouvrir un œil et je me rapproche de lui. Il me prend dans ses bras en me chuchotant des mots que je ne comprends pas. Le ton de sa voix est apaisant, ses bras forts, il sent bon… c'est tout ce qui compte. Je me rendors, je suis bien._

En se glissant dans le lit de Déborah, ce soir là, Sam eut la désagréable sensation de commettre une erreur qui risquait de le poursuivre. La jeune femme ouvrit un œil en le sentant contre elle et vint se coller à lui, cherchant ses bras. Il l'enlaça, baisa son front et lui murmura de se rendormir, ce qu'elle fit presque immédiatement.


	8. Dean s'en mêle

Disclaimer : aucun de personnages de Supernatural, blablabla

* * *

><p>Dean partait dans le salon avec une tasse de café à la main, encore en peignoir. Il vit leur hôtesse arriver en trombe. Il la détailla en esquissant un sourire grivois à la vue de ses longues jambes nues. Ces orchidées… Elle le fusilla du regard. Ça se confirmait, elle cherchait son frère… Il allait devoir mettre les choses à plat avec elle aussi.<br>- Sam est parti courir, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Et il faut que je te parle, dît-t-il en continuant de la fixer sans sourciller.  
>Il la suivit dans la cuisine, s'appuyant à l'évier pendant qu'elle se servait un café.<br>- Tu vas devoir faire une croix sur mon frère. C'est une mauvaise idée, vous deux. Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment ça va finir. Alors, pour son bien, si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu renonceras.  
>La chasseuse accusa le coup en blêmissant. Elle finît par lâcher un « C'est pas comme si j'avais eu l'intention de lui demander sa main » d'une voix sourde. Dean eut sa réponse : elle était vraiment amoureuse. Bordel…<p>

_Le lit est vide. Sam n'est pas dans la salle de bains. Ce n'est pas normal. J'ai la nausée, d'un coup… Je croise Dean qui veut me parler, son frère est parti courir. Pour un peu, j'en pleurerai de soulagement… Allons-y pour une discussion avec l'aîné, après qu'il ait bien maté mes jambes nues. Il ne pense donc qu'à ça ! Dean me dit que je dois laisser tomber ce qui commence tout juste à naître entre Sam et moi. Le sang quitte mon visage. Je ne pensais pas que mes sentiments étaient aussi visibles… ni aussi forts, d'ailleurs._

Sam courait, il essayait d'oublier les paroles de son aîné. Comme si sa course pouvait emporter ces mots au loin… Il voulait profiter de la vie, arrêter la chasse, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Dean dans la merde. Il voulait faire abstraction de ses sentiments pour Déborah. Il voulait tellement de choses contradictoires… Il essayait de se vider la tête en fatiguant son corps. Quand il poussa la porte, ce fut pour trouver Bobby en train de pianoter sur l'ordinateur, Dean affalé devant « La Clinique des cœurs brisés ». Il les salua rapidement et monta se doucher, étonné de ne pas voir Déborah. Quand il redescendit, il leur demanda s'ils l'avaient vue.  
>- Elle est en bas, répondirent-ils en chœur.<br>Avec un coup d'œil à la pendule, il attrapa deux bières dans le frigo, et alla frapper à la porte blindée. Il s'annonça plusieurs fois, en vain. Il commençait à se demander ce qu'il se passait quand le pêne claqua froidement. Il entra, le sourire aux lèvres et trouva la jeune femme assise à son bureau, de dos, entourée de livres et d'écrans allumés. Elle scannait des documents, pour mettre à jour sa liste d'ouvrages, cherchait les symboles encore inconnus pour les entrer dans sa base de recherches. Il lui agita une bouteille sous le nez.  
>- Suis occupée, tu vois pas ? marmonna-t-elle, les dents serrées.<br>Devant une telle mauvaise humeur, il haussa les épaules et s'installa à demi sur le bureau à côté d'elle.  
>- Vire ton cul de mes bouquins ! Ils sont super rares ! Si tu les bousilles, je t'étripe ! s'étrangla-t-elle en le poussant.<br>- Oh, passe pas tes nerfs sur moi, c'est quoi ton problème ? lança-t-il en se levant vivement.  
>- Mon problème, c'est que tu poses ton admirable petit fessier là où il ne faudrait pas… et que quand tu es là, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer suffisamment pour faire ce que j'ai à faire… se calma-t-elle finalement. Sam… Ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour... J'aurai pas du. J'ai trop d'estime pour toi, alors… je veux pas que tu fasses des idées sur ce qui se passe entre nous, c'est tout… T'es un super bon coup, mais ça pourra pas aller plus loin… mentit-elle.<br>L'air à la fois surpris et désemparé de l'intéressé qui haussa les sourcils lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein coeur. Il était assez… comment dire ? Désappointé. Oui, c'était le terme qui convenait. Ils avaient passé de très bons moments, mais visiblement, ça n'était pas comme cela qu'elle entendait poursuivre cette relation. Il commençait à s'attacher à elle, alors forcément, ça devait mal se passer. Le karma, certainement.  
>- C'est assez… heu… inattendu… Mais… ouais, c'est sans doute mieux comme ça.<br>Elle lui tendit son poing fermé, contre lequel il appuya le sien, se prenant à penser que Dean et elle avaient ce point en commun.  
>- Allez, à boire, ou j'tue l'chien, capitula-t-elle, en lui adressant un sourire qui ne monta pas jusqu'aux yeux. Et file-moi un coup de main. Tu scannes, j'entre les infos.<p>

_La « conversation » avec Dean m'en a foutu un coup… Je m'enferme en bas, j'essaie de me noyer dans le travail… Sam vient taper à la porte. Je suis bien tentée de le laisser en plan. Mais d'un autre côté, je pourrais aussi bien lui ouvrir et lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Je craque, j'actionne le bouton d'ouverture. Je continue à travailler quand une bouteille humide entre dans mon champ de vision. Je grogne de contrariété. Il s'asseoit près de mes bouquins… Ça, j'ai du mal. Certains sont d'une rareté assez exceptionnelle, voire carrément uniques. Je suis vraiment de mauvais poil et je le lui fais savoir, il paie pour les autres. C'est vache, mais ça soulage. Et une fois de plus, je mens. Mais pour le coup, je m'en veux, parce que je vois bien que ça lui fait mal. Vraiment mal. Pourtant, il fait contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur. A tel point qu'il m'aide à avancer le travail._

- On a une affaire ! clama Dean lorsqu'ils remontèrent, vers 16 h. Visiblement, des hommes disparaissent dans la région de Lincoln, dans le Nebraska. La police a retrouvé des cadavres vidés de leur sang. Je penche pour des Vetala. Faudrait voir sur place, Sam…  
>Ce dernier eut une moue mitigée. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer son échec auprès de Déborah, et il subodorait que son frère n'était pas étranger à cette décision. Le seul moyen de s'en assurer était d'avoir une bonne discussion avec la demoiselle en question, et en tête à tête, parce que Dean n'avouerait jamais rien.<br>- Bon, ça ne te tente pas… Bobby ? Dèb ?  
>Pas plus de réponse de ce côté-là.<br>- Ok, j'y vais tout seul. Et si je me fais tuer, ce sera de votre faute, brailla-t-il en passant la porte pour se diriger vers l'Impala qui l'attendait devant la porte.  
>Les trois chasseurs restants lui firent un signe de la main sans bouger de leurs occupations. Sitôt qu'il eut franchi la porte, Bobby annonça à ceux qui étaient restés, en leur tendant un journal :<br>- Dean n'a pas besoin de votre aide pour des Vetala, je lui envoie des renforts. Pour vous, Bâton Rouge, en Louisiane. Des meurtres en série qui font penser à un nid de vampires. Allez-y, tous les deux. Et faites le ménage. Moi, je garde la maison.  
>Sam et Déborah échangèrent un regard surpris. Pourquoi Bobby les envoyait-il ensemble sur une affaire alors que Dean venait de leur proposer une ? Mais Sam y vit l'occasion d'avoir cette discussion. En cours de route, ils auraient le temps, et surtout, elle ne pourrait pas fuir par la fenêtre sur l'autoroute…<br>- Pourquoi pas ? Si on part maintenant, on pourra y être pour demain matin, pour commencer l'enquête. Tentée, Dèb' ?  
>La chasseuse opina du chef avec un large sourire. Ils préparèrent leurs affaires, chargèrent la voiture de la jeune femme et prirent la route.<p>

Un peu avant la tombée de la nuit, Sam avait proposé à Déborah de prendre le volant quand ils s'étaient arrêtés un peu plus tôt pour prendre un café et grignoter, et elle avait accepté. A la halte suivante, il ui avait rendu le volant. Il n'osait pas se lancer… La gêne qui régnait entre eux était devenue carrément palpable, et même la musique qui s'échappait de l'autoradio ne parvenait pas à les détendre. Déborah chantonnait, Sam regardait par la fenêtre. De temps en temps, ils se jetaient un regard en biais, évitant soigneusement de se regarder dans les yeux et encore plus tout contact physique. Ils étaient à la moitié du chemin et Déborah commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue, mais luttait contre le sommeil. Son compagnon de route, lui, avait capitulé. La tête contre le montant de la portière, il s'était endormi. Le silence soudain du moteur le tira du sommeil. Il cligna des yeux, découvrant un motel. Surpris, il tourna la tête vers la conductrice, qui lui expliqua :  
>- J'suis crevée, j'ai les yeux qui brûlent… Et toi, t'as pas meilleure allure… Si on arrive éclatés demain matin, on n'aura pas l'air crédibles pour deux sous…<br>Sam approuva cette décision. Ils déchargèrent rapidement le plus important et entrèrent dans la chambre.  
>- Hé oui, désolée, y'avait plus que des chambres avec lit deux personnes…<p>

Le chasseur la regarda en souriant, avant de proposer de dormir sur le canapé. Sa compagne lui fit remarquer qu'elle serait certainement plus à l'aise que lui sur le petit matelas, mais qu'elle se sentait d'humeur à faire des folies, en déboutonnant lentement son chemisier. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, tapota la place à côté d'elle. Elle eut droit à un large sourire, et Sam l'imita. Elle posa sa main sur son visage, plongeant son regard pâle dans le gris-vert des yeux de Sam. Sa volonté fondît totalement. Quand elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux, passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa doucement, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour répondre à la pression de ses lèvres. Il ne résista pas davantage quand elle le poussa en arrière, toujours à cheval sur lui. Elle fit sauter les boutons de sa chemise, couvrant de baisers chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle dévoilait et il se laissa faire, n'arrivant pas à décider s'il devait répondre ou l'arrêter. La bouche de sa compagne était descendue lentement, laissant une trainée de baisers incandescents sur sa peau, depuis sa gorge jusqu'à son ventre qui lui faisaient l'effet d'un feu dévorant sa chair. Il en aurait voulu davantage encore, l'envie le tenaillait de la faire sienne à nouveau, mais une fois le tissu totalement rabattu sur ses flancs, il se décida tout de même à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
>- T'es sûre de ce que tu fais, là ?…<br>Elle releva la tête, stoppée au niveau de son nombril.  
>- A ton avis ? Je pensais que tu t'en étais aperçu, dans la douche… s'amusa-t-elle.<br>Il la repoussa gentiment en se redressant.  
>- Je ne te parle pas de ça. C'est juste que… Ce matin, tu me jettes, et ce soir, tu me sautes dessus. Je ne sais pas. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses du mal, se justifia-t-il.<p>

Elle se planta face à lui, les épaules raides, tremblante de fureur contenue. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bains, et revint quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un short et d'un t-shirt, toujours furibonde. Elle se mit au lit en lui tournant ostensiblement le dos. Sam n'avait pas bougé, surpris de la violence de sa réaction. Il avait agi pour son bien en lui demandant ça, pas pour la vexer… Décidément, les femmes avaient une façon de faire qui leur était propre, mais il savait comment la faire parler. Il se déshabilla devant elle, étirant ses membres et faisant jouer ses muscles. Elle le dévorait du regard, il le sentait bien. Il se coucha à son tour, bien résolu à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. 

_On a un nid de vampires sur les bras et dix-huit bonnes heures de route devant nous. Autant dire qu'on va s'amuser… Sam me relaie au volant en fin de journée, après qu'on se soit arrêtés manger. Après, je reprends ma place. Vers trois heures, je laisse tomber, je suis claquée. Le premier motel que je trouve après Jackson fait l'affaire. Il nous restera toujours presque huit cents kilomètres à faire demain. Un peu de sommeil sera le bienvenu. Je prends une chambre pour deux. Je me retrouve donc à me garer devant la chambre. Sam émerge brusquement, et devant sa tête ahurie, je lui explique pourquoi je me suis arrêtée. Il est d'accord, c'est à se demander pourquoi. Surprise ! il n'y a qu'un lit… J'aurais du préciser que j'en voulais deux. Mais trop tard.  
><em>_Sam me propose galamment de prendre le canapé pour que je sois plus à l'aise. Bah voyons… Je suis peut-être fatiguée, mais pas assez pour ne pas avoir envie de batifoler un peu… Je le provoque, et ça marche plutôt pas mal. Le souci, c'est qu'il se pose des questions. Ou plutôt qu'il m'en pose une qui me fait bondir. Comme si je ne savais pas ce que je fais. Puisque, visiblement, ce n'est pas du goût de Monsieur, je vais me changer pour la nuit. Je me brosse les dents en me retenant pour ne pas coller un coup dans le miroir quand je vois mes yeux. Ils ont changé de couleur et si Sam voit ça, je pense que je suis bonne pour une explication que je n'ai nullement envie de fournir. _

_Pourquoi faut-il que ça me tombe dessus ? Si je n'étais pas amoureuse, ça me ferait vraiment aussi mal de ne pas pouvoir le toucher ? Je crève d'envie, littéralement, de sentir sa peau sous mes doigts… Je me mets au lit, furax. Ouais, je suis furax parce que je sais où tout ça va mener, parce que mes sentiments sont plus forts que je ne le pensais, parce que nous n'avons pas le droit à cette vie, en tant que chasseurs…  
><em>_Pour me punir, il se dessape sous mon nez. Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de son dos… Il est grand, balèze, ses muscles qui tendent sa peau… Je me sens brusquement fièvreuse, comme si les idées qui tourbillonnent dans ma tête produisaient leur propre chaleur et la répandaient dans mon corps. Il finit par venir me rejoindre, se colle derrière moi. Sa main sur ma hanche, ses lèvres sur mon épaule… Je ne suis plus capable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. J'ai envie de lui. A ce stade, ce n'est même plus de l'envie, c'est du besoin. Toutes ces conneries que j'ai entendu sur le besoin de l'autre, sur la sensation de perdre le souffle quand il n'est pas là… C'était peut-être pas que des conneries, finalement. Ca ne fait que quelques semaines qu'on se connait, et déjà, j'imagine l'avenir à ses côtés. Je deviens dingo ou quoi ? Oh et puis merde ! Je me retourne pour l'embrasser… il me rembarre. Il veut encore discuter. Normalement, ce ne sont pas les femmes qui sont censées vouloir parler de leurs sentiments à tout va ? Oui, Dean a essayé de me dissuader, et il y est arrivé. Mais ça, Sam n'a pas besoin de le savoir._

Lorsqu'il se coula sous les couvertures à son tour, il sentit le corps bouillant de Déborah qui frémît lorsqu'il le frôla comme par inadvertance. Il se coucha sur le dos, cala un bras derrière sa tête et alluma la télé. Toute sa posture lui criait ce qu'elle attendait. Il fut même étonné de la connaître aussi bien, après si peu de temps passé avec elle, car il la devinait troublée et mourante d'envie. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait derrière le joli front blanc. Il bascula donc sur le flanc, avança la main sur sa hanche et déposa un baiser sur son épaule. Elle frissonna, la main qui la touchait l'empêchait de se concentrer. Elle se retourna vivement pour l'embrasser mais il se recula et posa sa tête sur son bras replié sur l'oreiller.  
>- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?<br>Malgré sa moue désapprobatrice, il insista :  
>- Tu as vu comment tu réagis ? Que se passe-t-il ?<br>La chasseuse ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et resta silencieuse, mais son regard fut éloquent.  
>- Dean t'a parlé, c'est ça ? Il t'a dit quoi, au juste ? finît-il par soupirer.<br>- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? fit-elle, sur la défensive. T'imagines peut-être que je ne sais pas prendre une décision seule ?  
>Sam soupira de frustration. Elle l'agaçait, à faire des mystères et à être aussi agressive. Il se détourna, lâchant un « Ouais, t'as raison, c'est moi qui<br>débloque ». Ça se confirmait. Son frère leur avait parlé à tous les deux, et il avait essayé de le protéger, en se mêlant une fois de plus de ses affaires. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir. Après tout, Dean ne voulait que son bien, même si, parfois, il dépassait un peu les bornes et qu'il prenait des décisions à sa place. Il faudrait bien qu'un jour, ce grand frère protecteur comprenne que son cadet était devenu un homme responsable. Dean n'avait tout simplement pas vu grandir son frère… Sam soupira en pensant à l'explication qu'il allait devoir fournir à son aîné quant à cet état de fait.

Il sentit brusquement la jeune femme se coller contre son dos, un bras autour de sa taille, le front contre son omoplate.  
>- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas… T'imagines si toi et moi ça va plus loin ?... La chasse, ton frère, tout ça, c'est ta vie. Je ne veux pas que tu changes pour moi et que tu me le reproches un jour… Et puis, sincèrement, comment je pourrais vivre en sachant qu'à chaque fois que tu pars sur une affaire, c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je te vois ? On a des vies de dingues… Sam ? Serre-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plait…<br>Elle avait sangloté les derniers mots. Il se tourna et l'enlaça. Il aurait voulu lui promettre que tout irait bien, que les choses allaient s'arranger, mais il préféra se taire. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Elle se lova contre lui, passa sa jambe entre les siennes. Ce contact n'avait rien de sexuel, il le savait. De toutes façons, elle pleurait tellement qu'il n'aurait pas eu idée de profiter de la situation. Elle avait juste besoin de réconfort. 

_L'instant de faiblesse où toute ma vie me revient au visage. Toutes mes conneries, toutes mes erreurs, celles de mes parents, tout me revient comme une grande claque en travers de la tronche. J'ai mal, physiquement aussi bien moralement. Pour la première fois de ma chienne de vie, je lâche prise. Je dis tout ce qui me passe par la tête, je dis tout ce que je ressens, je m'autorise à lui dévoiler une partie de moi que personne ne connait, même pas Bobby… Je pleure à chaudes larmes en me réfugiant dans ses bras. J'ai trouvé un sanctuaire…_

Lorsque le réveil sonna, ils se réveillèrent dans la même position, la jeune femme toujours cramponnée à lui. Après une douche rapide et un petit-déjeuner sur le pouce, ils reprirent la route. Le silence s'était réinstallé, faute de mots de part et d'autre. Ils auraient voulu se parler, mais comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvait que quoi que ce soit sonnerait juste, ils avaient opté pour le silence. Sam ruminait dans son coin, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'elle avait dit. Ainsi donc, elle tenait à lui, apparemment assez pour que la perspective de le perdre un jour la bouleverse. Il se sentit pris entre deux feux. D'un côté, la promesse d'une vie dont il avait toujours rêvé, une femme, des enfants, un travail, de l'autre une traque incessante, dangereuse mais excitante, aux côtés de son frère adoré. Entre normalité et devoir familial, son cœur balançait sérieusement. 

_On a l'air bien cons, maintenant. Il sait que je ne supporterais pas sa pitié, et de mon côté, je suis mal à l'aise de m'être donnée ainsi en spectacle. Je déteste me montrer faible. C'est le plus sûr moyen de fournir à la personne en face de quoi vous dessouder la tête d'un simple claquement de doigt. Mon raisonnement est simple : pas de faille dans l'armure, pas de blessure.  
><em>_On finit le trajet dans un silence assourdissant. Heureusement, il y a la radio qui crachote ses notes enjouées. Elle m'énerve, à siffler ses airs douceureux. Comme si l'amour pouvait être une bonne chose !_

Ils arrivèrent à Bâton Rouge en début d'après-midi et entamèrent aussitôt leurs recherches. Déborah passa quelques appels auprès de personnes qu'elle connaissait sur place, proposant de prendre une partie des bars de la ville pendant que Sam irait « à la pêche aux infos auprès des flics et du légiste ». Ils se séparèrent donc dès qu'ils eurent trouvé un hôtel pour déposer leurs affaires. La nuit risquait d'être longue, ils auraient besoin d'un point de repli pour après l'action.  
>Le chasseur apprit que toutes les victimes retrouvées avaient été vidées de leur sang et présentaient de nombreuses marques de morsures provenant de différents individus dont l'espèce n'avaient pas pu être identifiée. Il ne put rien tirer de plus de son passage au poste de police, sinon que les victimes étaient toutes adeptes d'une vie personnelle qualifiée de « déviante » par l'agent qui lui fournît les dossiers. Il se rendit donc à la morgue pour se faire remettre les rapports du légiste et examiner les corps pour confirmer ses soupçons. Le médecin lui fournît tout ce qu'il voulait, en contrepartie d'un rendez-vous pour aller « boire un verre après le service », au grand désarroi de Sam, bien ennuyé de comprendre, trop tard, que son futur rendez-vous semblait préférer les hommes…<p>

_Ouf, enfin à l'hôtel. Cette fois, je demande bien deux lits séparés ! Je passe quelques coups de fils à mes contacts, histoire de tâter le terrain. J'ai quelques pistes intéressantes très rapidement, mais pour ça, il faut que j'aille flirter avec certains démons de ma connaissance… Des nouveaux venus se seraient récemment illustrés dans un club pour adultes en donnant des spectacles pour le moins appréciés des amateurs, bien que parfois dérangeants. Je pense que je tiens quelque chose de ce côté. Je dois dissuader Sam d'aller dans ce sens, alors je lui propose de prendre les bars pendant que lui s'occupe des explications « officielles », en prétextant avoir oublié mes papiers d'emprunt. Il fait la tête quand je lui annonce ça, mais c'est mieux pour lui et pour moi qu'il n'en sache pas trop sur mes capacités, ni sur certaines personnes de mon entourage… Et puis, je me sens pas trop à l'aise, en jupe…_

_Je me dépêche donc, dès que Sam est parti, de me rendre dans un « club de divertissement pour public averti ». Jolie façon de présenter un lieu de débauche ! Le videur à l'entrée est un ancien compagnon de jeu. Ca tombe bien. Contre la promesse d'une punition à la hauteur des informations qu'il aura à me fournir, il me dit tout ce que je veux savoir. Me voilà à trainer mes guêtres dans tous les bouges de la ville, à menacer des pires supplices ceux qui me résistent. Il n'y en a qu'un avec qui je dois passer aux actes. Un petit vampire, qui se prend pour un grand saigneur… Pauvre petite chose… Je me montre raisonnable, gentille, très gentille, avenante, bref, tout à fait charmante. Il m'emmène dans une ruelle, comme si de rien n'était, en imaginant qu'il va me sauter et me bouffer. Pauvre de lui. Il plante ses dents dans mon cou et commence à s'abreuver. Je sens le résultat sous sa ceinture. Le sang, c'est comme un coup de fouet. En ce qui me concerne… c'est plutôt un coup de couteau qui l'atteint sous le sternum. J'enfonce ma lame jusqu'à son cœur, mais sans le toucher. Je lui demande à quelle adresse son nid est abonné, et l'immonde petit cafard refuse de me répondre. Comme je suis bien décidée à le tuer de toutes façons, je peux lui montrer mon autre apparence. Et ce qu'il voit lui file une telle trouille qu'il s'en oublie dans son pantalon… J'en profite pour nourrir un peu mes appétits démoniaques. La peur peut aussi me rassasier. C'est moins substantiel qu'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, mais ça dépanne toujours._

_Maintenant que j'ai une partie des infos, je vais devoir aller faire des courses pour habiller Sam pour la soirée… Youpi…_

De retour à l'hôtel, le jeune homme trouva la chambre vide. Déborah arriva quelques minutes plus tard, chargée de sacs sans signe distinctif. Il la regarda les poser sur la table, interloqué, et lui exposa ses découvertes. Elle sortit deux bières du mini-bar et lui en lança une avant d'ouvrir la sienne. Elle l'écouta et lui dévoila à son tour ce qu'elle avait appris. Elle conclut en disant qu'ils allaient devoir enquêter sur place pour voir s'ils trouvaient des suspects. Sam eut un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin quand elle lui annonça qu'elle avait du lui trouver des vêtements pour l'occasion. Sachant dans quel genre de club les victimes s'étaient rendues, il ne s'attendait pas à devoir entrer dans les lieux pour essayer d'y trouver des individus qui pourraient les faire avancer dans leur enquête. Comme il escomptait plutôt attendre dehors et surveiller si quelque chose venait à se passer pour intervenir, il lui demanda si elle était sérieuse. Devant son regard grave, il comprit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Et le sourire qu'elle afficha en lui tendant les sacs qu'elle avait ramenés lui fit froncer les sourcils d'appréhension quant à leur contenu. Son air suspicieux n'échappa pas à la chasseuse, qui s'amusait d'avance de la tête qu'il allait faire en les ouvrant. Le jeune homme risqua un œil à l'intérieur de l'un d'eux, secoua la tête, incrédule et avertit :  
>- Hors de question. Je ne porterai pas un truc pareil.<br>- Allez, c'est pour la bonne cause… Essaie, ça ne mord pas. Et si ça ne te va pas, j'irai les changer.  
>La jeune femme insista et s'installa sur un lit, sa bière à la main, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de céder. Il se rendit dans la salle de bains, les sacs dans les mains, et s'enferma. Il sortit les vêtements. Il ne rentrerait jamais dedans ! Mais pour faire plaisir à sa compagne, il fit contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur et se changea. Le pantalon était un peu ajusté, mais il lui allait parfaitement bien. En fait, tout lui allait comme un gant. Secrètement satisfait, il risqua un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Il avait de l'allure, il devait le reconnaître, même si ce n'était pas franchement son style. Il se sentait un peu ridicule de sortir comme ça. Pour une soirée en amoureux, à la limite, pourquoi pas, mais pour sortir…<p>

Elle l'entendit râler, soupirer, et proclamer derrière la porte :  
>- Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça…<br>La jeune femme se leva et se posta devant le battant.  
>- Allez, Sam, ouvre cette porte. Ne fais pas l'enfant.<br>- Non, j'suis pas à l'aise…  
>- Sammy ! Estime-toi heureux, j'ai fait dans le soft. Et c'est pas comme si tu devais porter ma tenue !<br>Elle venait de l'appeler Sammy… Surnom détesté, mais qui sonnait drôlement bien dans sa bouche. Il sourît à son reflet sans le voir, et il se décida enfin à ouvrir, au moins un peu, ne serait-ce que pour lui dire que ce n'était pas possible. La clé tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'entrouvrit timidement. 

_Je rentre à l'hôtel, Sam est déjà arrivé. Il est encore en chemise et pantalon de costard, cravate défaite… On peut en faire des choses, avec une cravate… DEB' ! On arrête tout de suite, ma fille ! Une douche froide… Pense à n'importe quoi.. Des bébés chats ? Des bébés chats morts ? Ouais, un panier de bébés chats morts en décomposition. Ça calme… Hummm. J'ai presque envie de vomir, du coup… Je pose mes sacs sur la table, et pendant qu'il me raconte ce qu'il a appris, je sors deux bières. A mon tour… Je lui en dis le moins possible, j'ai bien rôdé mon discours avant de rentrer.  
>J'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'il va faire quand il va découvrir ses fringues. Comme prévu, il refuse. Au moins au départ. Avec quelques menaces bien senties, il cède. Le voilà enfin raisonnable… Je crois que j'ai abusé, tout à l'heure, je commence à avoir mal à la tête. Migraine, quand tu nous tiens ! Je m'installe sur le lit, jambes étendues et canette fraiche collée sur le front. Avec un peu de bol, ça va calmer la douleur qui commence à m'écraser les tempes.<em>


	9. En route pour les affaires !

Disclaimer : aucun de personnages de Supernatural, blablabla  
>Attention : scène de sexe et univers SM. Je rappelle que le préservatif est le seul moyen à peu près fiable (avec l'abstinence) d'éviter les infections sexuellement transmissibles telle que le SIDA et les grossesses non désirées... Quant au SM... on ne s'improvise pas soumis ou dominant, ça s'apprend...<p>

* * *

><p>Sam passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement, et refusa encore une fois de se montrer. Déborah le menaça d'enfoncer la porte s'il ne sortait pas dans la minute et retourna s'asseoir, allumant la télé au passage. Il hésita un instant. Elle serait bien foutue de le faire, la connaissant… La chasseuse posa sa canette fraîche sur son front, la migraine commençait à pointer le bout de son vilain nez.. Toute à sa douleur, elle n'entendit pas le jeune homme sortir et se camper au pied du lit, vêtu de ce qu'elle lui avait amené. Il toussota pour signaler sa présence. Elle ouvrit un œil à demi, et écarquilla tout à fait les deux en l'apercevant. Elle leva la tête lentement, le souffle coupé et elle le détailla des pieds à la tête. Pantalon de cuir à large ceinturon rentré dans des bottines militaires, débardeur moulant, long manteau qui accentuait son mètre quatre-vingt treize. Un large bracelet de cuir ceignait son poignet droit. Tout de noir vêtu. Elle eut un soupir admiratif. Le regard plein de convoitise qu'elle posa sur lui le rassura et l'embarrassa en même temps. La jeune femme posa sa canette sur la table de chevet pour se redresser, les yeux brillants de désir. Sam ne put résister. Il fit glisser le manteau à terre, dévoilant la musculature de ses bras, et le t-shirt qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de son torse, révélant le pentagramme tatoué sur sa poitrine. Il s'agenouilla sur le pied du lit et posa les mains de chaque côté des jambes de la chasseuse. Il avança lentement, sans la quitter du regard, les muscles de ses épaules roulaient comme ceux d'un gros chat. Captivée, elle ne bougeait pas, le souffle court, le cœur battant. Elle le regarda monter, les yeux arrimés aux siens, elle sentait la chaleur de son corps. <p>

_J'entame le compte à rebours pour rester crédible. Parfois, ça tient à peu de choses, d'être crédible. Il se racle la gorge au pied du lit. Fichtre, je ne l'ai même pas entendu sortir de la salle de bains… Mais ça vaut le coup… Sans vouloir me jeter des fleurs, j'ai fait le bon choix. Il est juste parfait. Mortellement désirable. Presque trop viril. Le manteau glisse sur ses épaules et tombe à terre dans un froissement animal. Ha, le cuir… Réminiscence d'un temps sans âge où on se vêtait de peaux de bêtes… En parlant de bête, c'est un grand fauve qui monte vers moi. Avec ce rien de menace dans le regard qui me fait mouiller ma culotte…_

Il arriva à hauteur de son visage. Il joua avec ses nerfs en restant à distance de sa bouche, à califourchon sur ses jambes qu'elle avait décroisées. Elle sentait son souffle brûlant contre ses lèvres, son corps réagît en se tendant pour quémander la caresse qu'elle attendait tant. Sam se rapprocha encore, pour poser sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, avant d'effleurer sa bouche de son pouce. Elle ferma les yeux, complètement soumise. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, elle expira lentement et se laissa guider par son amant. Elle accueillit sa langue dans sa bouche, la caressant de la sienne, jouissant de la sentir l'explorer. La main de Sam lui caressait toujours la joue, glissant lentement vers sa nuque. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour ôter le pic qui retenait le chignon torsadé et la saisît brutalement, lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir. Sa langue fouillait toujours la bouche de Déborah, et sa main la retenait fermement contre lui. Il se redressa, l'entrainant dans son mouvement et lui faisant plier les jambes dans un axe douloureux. De sa main libre, il fit sauter les boutons du chemisier un à un et tira les bonnets du soutien-gorge vers le bas, libérant les seins de la jeune femme. Il allait lui faire une drôle de surprise, lui aussi. Elle n'oublierait pas Bâton-Rouge de sitôt… Elle voulut poser ses mains sur lui, mais il lui attrapa l'avant-bras et se décala soudainement pour la faire tomber à plat ventre. Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il faisait qu'il l'avait menottée et redressée. A genoux sur le lit, il se colla contre elle, pressant son bas-ventre contre ses fesses. Il voulait qu'elle constate l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. A travers son jean, la jeune femme sentit le renflement du pantalon de cuir qui grinçait à chaque mouvement. 

_Ca part carrément en sucette… Avec ce mec, je me sens obligée de me laisser faire. Je n'ai plus envie de penser, de devoir prendre la moindre décision. Je sais, au plus profond de moi, qu'il prendra la bonne. J'ai expérimenté un côté du BDSM, je m'apprête à goûter à l'autre. Je veux juste obéir, subir sa loi et prendre mon pied.  
><em>_Son pouce frôle ma bouche. Je suis vaincue avant même d'avoir entamé le combat. Je n'ai aucune chance, je le sais. Je préfère me rendre, pour une fois. Sa main est douce contre ma joue. Comment un homme aussi fort peut-il être aussi délicat ? Il joue avec ma langue. Je tremble. J'ai envie de … Envie de quoi déjà ? Je ne sais plus, et honnêtement, je m'en fous. Il m'attrape par les cheveux, me tire en avant sans arrêter de m'embrasser. Je sens vaguement mes genoux claquer parce qu'ils plient dans une direction pas vraiment naturelle pour eux. C'est une vague sensation, je suis plus occupée par la main libre de Sam qui ouvre mon chemisier lentement. Délicieux supplice… Je me retrouve les seins à l'air, mon soutien-gorge baissé. Il m'attire encore un peu et je perds l'équilibre en voulant me retenir à lui. Sam, c'est le genre de mec qui paraît presque coincé, très terre à terre, quasiment trop sérieux et pas spécialement attiré par les filles. Mais en réalité… c'est un amant passionné, très compétent… Il est tout simplement redoutable, dans une chambre à coucher… ou ailleurs, en fait… Il cache très bien son jeu…_

_La froideur des menottes me surprend. Mais elles se réchauffent vite. Sam m'a relevée aussi vite qu'il m'a attachée. Il est doué, pas de doute là-dessus. Son futal en cuir craque à chaque fois qu'il bouge. Heureusement que je ne suis pas un homme, ma braguette aurait éclaté. Du coup, je m'inquiète un instant pour le pantalon de Sam… Le cuir se tend, mais ce n'est pas du Lycra, non plus… Sa peau est chaude contre la mienne. Il a du retirer son t-shirt. Il me saisit les seins sans crier gare et me mord dans le creux du cou. C'en est trop pour moi. Je crie mon plaisir. C'est violent. Animal. Pas de sentiments, rien que des sensations. Du moins, j'essaie de m'en convaincre. Il est toujours collé à moi, ses doigts glissent sur mes seins. Il m'écrase les mamelons jusqu'à me faire mal. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je demande pitié. Je ne me reconnais pas, mais ce qu'il me fait n'est pas dans mes habitudes non plus. Je me retrouve avec la tête dans l'oreiller. Je suis terriblement nerveuse. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, mais en même temps, j'ai envie d'aller jusqu'au bout. Je lui fais aveuglément confiance, il prendra la bonne décision. Il sait ce qui est bon pour moi._

Elle se laissa faire. Sam ôta son t-shirt d'un geste, pour sentir le corps de la chasseuse contre le sien. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, empoignant les seins fermes qui frémirent sous ses mains chaudes. Sa bouche se ventousa contre la chair de son cou et il la mordit sauvagement. Elle cria et se cambra, frottant sa croupe contre lui, le souffle lui manquait, son cœur menaçait de lui sortir de la poitrine. Le jeune homme lui pinça les mamelons, doucement, d'abord, puis plus fort, jusqu'à la faire implorer grâce. Il lâcha sa prise et la poussa sur le lit, la tête dans l'oreiller, toujours à genoux. Il aperçut son regard à la fois apeuré et excité. Il comprit en un instant ce qu'il devait faire. Il retira sa ceinture et baissa sans douceur le pantalon et le boxer de sa compagne. Il la déshabilla totalement, puis resta un instant à la contempler, debout au pied du lit. C'était la première fois qu'il se comportait comme ça. Il lui était bien arrivé d'avoir des aventures où ses conquêtes lui demandaient de les bousculer un peu, mais là, c'était différent. Déborah se soumettait totalement, il pouvait faire d'elle son jouet, en user selon son plaisir et de la façon qui lui convenait, et elle cèderait à tous ses caprices. Elle lui offrait son corps. Elle s'en remettait à lui pour la suite à donner, elle s'abandonnait complètement.  
>Curieusement, l'idée de la savoir aussi soumise l'excitait et son pantalon lui parut soudain bien étroit. Elle voulait quelque chose. Et la première idée qui vint à l'esprit de Sam, ce fut de rougir ces fesses arrogantes qui le provoquaient, tendues vers lui pour quémander une caresse.<p>

La tête dans l'oreiller, les bras tendus dans le dos, elle attendait le bon vouloir de son maître. Le premier coup la fit sursauter. La morsure du cuir zébra la peau laiteuse, la laissant sans voix. Sam ordonna d'une voix sourde :  
>- Compte. Et ne te trompe pas. Sinon, je recommencerai à zéro.<br>Et il abattit à nouveau la sangle. Déborah tressaillît en annonçant « Un ». Les claques tombèrent, l'une après l'autre, jusqu'au moment où il la sentît pleurer. La peau rougie lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Sur le coup, ça lui avait paru être une excellente idée. Il n'était pas particulièrement adepte de ce genre de pratiques, alors il avait suivi son inspiration.  
>Il abandonna sa ceinture pour relever la jeune femme, qui sanglotait silencieusement. Elle garda les yeux fermés quand il lui prit le menton pour lui faire lever la tête. Il lui caressa délicatement la joue et elle pressa son visage contre sa main, avec un sourire à travers ses larmes, en le suppliant de ne pas arrêter. <p>

_Il m'arrache presque mon jean et ma culotte et se redresse. Il est debout au pied du lit. Et moi, je suis à genoux, trempée d'excitation. Exhibée comme un trophée de chasse. Sa ceinture me tombe en travers des fesses. J'ai un sursaut de douleur que je ne peux pas contrôler. Sa voix est douloureusement grave à mes oreilles quand il m'enjoint de compter les coups, et sans me tromper, sinon, il menace de recommencer du début. Alors je fais très attention, je me concentre. Entre deux claques, je respire à fond pour essayer de contrôler la douleur. Mais rapidement, je n'y arrive plus. Mon corps me dit stop._

_Je me mets à pleurer, de soulagement et de souffrance. De soulagement, parce que je peux enfin laisser libre court à des émotions que je maintiens enfermées. De souffrance, parce que mes fesses doivent avoir viré à l'écarlate, ou pas loin. Quant à mes yeux, ma foi… ça n'est pas joli non plus. Je vois le monde en noir et blanc, comme à chaque fois que « ça » se manifeste, mais avec une intensité jamais égalée, encore. Tous les détails m'apparaissent avec une netteté que je soupçonnais pas. Je les referme rapidement, ce serait dommage de mettre fin à ce moment pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que des yeux qui changent de couleur… Je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête. J'ai besoin qu'il aille juqu'au bout de ce travail de sape qu'il a commencé._

Il la fit basculer sur le dos et s'allongea sur elle, appuyant juste le bas de son corps contre elle. Il bougea très légèrement les hanches, juste assez pour lui faire sentir le renflement de son pantalon. La chasseuse couina quand il toucha le bouton de son plaisir et qu'il le caressa. Sa bouche descendit sur les mamelons dressés par le désir et il en effleura un du bout de la langue. Sa réaction fut immédiate : elle arqua le dos, gémissant et respirant bruyamment, en appui sur ses épaules et ses jambes tendues. Il la caressa longuement, amoureusement, alternant violence et douceur, mots tendres et insultes. Il glissa sa main entre ses cuisses et la pénétra de ses doigts, s'émerveillant une nouvelle fois de son étroitesse et de sa moiteur.  
>Elle se tordit de plus belle quand il posa sa bouche sur son intimité. Il voulait la punir. Alors au moment où il la sentit se contracter autour des ses doigts, il les retira et la lâcha. Elle murmura une protestation paniquée :<br>- Non, s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas comme ça… Trésor… me laisse pas, pas maintenant… J'ai envie de toi… Je t'en supplie…

_Il me couche sur le dos. J'ai toujours les mains entravées… Le poids de son corps sur le mien est exquis. Sa bouche glisse sur ma peau, il descend jusqu'à mes seins. Sa langue… sur mon mamelon… C'est presque trop bon. Mon corps réagit plus vite que ma tête. Sam profite de la situation. Il a exactement compris comment je fonctionne. Il me qualifie de « salope », de « catin », et autres gentillesses, entremêlées de moments de tendresse où il me dit que je suis belle et désirable. Ses caresses sont dures ou tendres. Un véritable artiste qui peint sur moi les couleurs du plaisir et de la douleur dans un tableau vertigineux. Ses doigts coulent en moi, sa langue… Déesse toute puissante !... sa langue flatte le point névralgique de ma jouissance. Je suis tellement près de prendre mon pied… mais il me lâche, ses doigts me quittent… Épouvante immédiate : et s'il me laissait en plan maintenant ? Non, non, non ! Il ne peut pas me faire ça… J'ai besoin de lui en moi… Me voilà à nouveau en train d'implorer cet homme, qui ne m'était rien il y a encore trois semaines, de me faire l'amour…_

Il la laissa un instant sans répondre. La punition n'était pas complète. Il résista de son mieux aux suppliques qu'elle lui adressait, luttant pour ne pas craquer et la contenter tout de suite. Son bas-ventre le brûlait, son éréction devenait douloureuse à force d'être contenue dans son pantalon. Une seule solution s'imposait à lui pour la soulager. Il redressa la jeune femme et s'allongea à son tour en l'attirant dans son mouvement. A cheval sur lui, elle couvrit son torse de baisers frémissants, s'attardant sur les mamelons qu'elle lécha langoureusement et rampa à reculons jusqu'à la ceinture du pantalon de cuir. Il se redressa pour retirer ses chaussures en la couchant sur le flanc à côté de lui. Après les bottines, le pantalon suivit. Il se réinstalla contre les oreillers, une jambe repliée pour lui faciliter l'accès.  
>Il se tenait nu devant elle. Elle frissonna en s'approchant de l'objet de son désir. La hampe de chair érigée devant elle. Elle avança la tête, y posa sa joue, se frottant comme un chat qui marque son territoire un instant puis l'enfonça doucement dans sa bouche. Elle commença par lécher le gland congestionné, goûtant à nouveau la saveur de son amant. Sam lui passa les mains dans les cheveux, heureusement surpris de la voir aussi affamée et lui donna le rythme. Elle inspira prudemment et entreprit de descendre le plus loin possible à chaque mouvement. Il fut rapidement dépassé par la sensation délicieuse de sa gorge accueillante et dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se laisser submerger par le plaisir. Il voulait aussi lui en donner. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa dès qu'elle fut à sa portée, tout en tâtonnant à la recherche de son portefeuille pour en tirer un préservatif avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il commença à le passer et replongea sa main dans la crinière brune qui s'était répandue sur sa hanche pour la guider. Déborah ne se fit pas prier pour engloutir le membre tendu et elle s'aida de ses lèvres et de sa langue pour dérouler la protection.<p>

_Il se tait. Je suis au bord des larmes, je me sens incomplète sans lui… Je continue de supplier. Je n'ai plus aucun amour-propre quand je suis dans ses bras… C'est affolant de voir à quel point ma chair est faible… Il se décide enfin à s'allonger et m'attire au dessus de lui. Soulagée… Je le remercie en entreprenant de descendre aussi lentement que lui l'a fait. Arrivée à la ceinture, j'ai un souci. Les mains dans le dos, c'est un peu compliqué pour ouvrir un pantalon. Oh, bien sûr, je pourrais le faire avec les dents, mais je risquerais d'abîmer le cuir. Ce serait dommage. Du coup, il m'aide. Il retire ce qui reste et s'étend. Il est beau… Mâle dans toute sa splendeur, comme la statue d'un dieu grec. Je débute en me servant de ma langue pour lécher le bout de sa queue. Elle est gonflée, il bande dur. Tellement dur que j'ai presque du mal à le faire coulisser entre mes lèvres. Au départ seulement, parce qu'une fois que j'ai réussi à me caler correctement, c'est une autre histoire qui commence. Je monte et je descends lentement, avec les mains de Sam qui me donnent sa cadence. Je le fais glisser de plus en plus loin, jusqu'à toucher son bas-ventre. Il me fait remonter, la main verrouillée sur ma nuque, et m'embrasse. Il s'interrompt quelques secondes, j'entends sa main tapoter la table de chevet un instant avant de frôler ma joue. Comme j'ai la tête appuyée sur sa hanche, je le vois dérouler un peu une capote. Il me demande de la lui enfiler avec la bouche. Pas avec des mots, mais avec des gestes. Il sait ce qu'il veut et il me le fait savoir. Sa main revient se poser dans mon cou pour me mener là où il veut que je sois. J'obéis, qui suis-je pour ne pas répondre à ses ordres ?_

Une fois protégé, il profita de sa prise sur ses cheveux pour la faire remonter. Il plaqua sa main sur ses reins et la dirigea vers son membre. Il se planta brutalement dans sa chair humide avec un soupir de plaisir qui la fit chavirer. Elle était chaude, moite, étroite. Ses muscles intimes se contractaient par intermittence en un agréable massage qui contribuait à le mener, lentement mais sûrement, vers la délivrance. Les mains sur ses hanches, il levait le bassin pour la pénétrer le plus profondément possible, sauvage, frénétique. Elle criait, à cheval sur lui, la tête en arrière, tremblante, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur l'action Il voyait son sexe glisser dans la chaude cavité, il voyait les seins de la jeune femme sursauter au rythme de ses à-coups. Il sentit arriver une vague de plaisir. Il accéléra et elle planta son regard acier dans celui gris-vert de son amant, ses mains entravées dans le dos cherchant une prise qu'elle ne trouvait pas. Le visage ravagé par le plaisir, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte sur un gémissement qui enflait, elle le fixa au moment où ils crièrent à l'unisson lorsque l'orgasme les emporta. Le chasseur l'attira et l'obligea à faire encore quelques va-et-vients violents, les mains crispées dans sa chevelure. Ils frissonnaient, trempés de sueur, toujours unis, le souffle court et le cœur battant la chamade. 

_Il me guide sur lui et s'enfonce d'un coup de reins. Le soupir qui lui échappe à ce moment me rend complètement dingue. Il me percute comme une locomotive, les mains sur mes hanches, il vient vers moi, glisse entre mes cuisses. Je suis incapable de faire autre chose que crier sans pouvoir articuler le moindre mot. Il accélère, il va jouir… et moi avec. J'ai réussi à maîtriser mes yeux. Je le regarde, je sens un cri monter dans ma gorge. Tout mon corps se contracte, ses mains se crispent sur moi. Il prend appui sur ses pieds et donne un dernier coup de reins qui m'expédie au septième ciel. On crie notre plaisir ensemble au même moment, les yeux dans les yeux. Il m'attrape par la nuque et me tire vers lui. Il me met encore quelques coups de reins déchaînés, allongée sur lui. Puis il se calme. On est en nage, tous les deux, il fait frais dans la pièce, si bien que les frissons qui nous secouent sont aussi bien dus à la température qu'à ce qui vient de se passer._

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour émerger et encore quelques secondes pour que Sam trouve la clé pour libérer les mains de sa compagne. Il la détacha et l'étreignit, l'empêchant de se décaler pour s'allonger à côté de lui. Il sentit une fraiche humidité dans son cou. Il eut peur de l'avoir un peu trop malmenée, pensant notamment à la ceinture et à l'utilisation qu'il en avait faite. Son cœur se serra et il lui embrassa les cheveux, caressant son dos en lui murmurant des mots tendres. Elle se redressa légèrement pour tourner la tête, posant sa tête plus confortablement sur l'épaule de son amant avant de soupirer d'aise. Cette réaction arracha un sourire au jeune homme. Il se sentait enfin détendu, serein. 

_Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps s'écoule entre le moment où on vient de finir et le moment où Sam commence à chercher la clé des menottes, ça dure un moment. Il me détache, mais me garde contre lui. Je me sens à ma place. Je pose ma tête autrement, je me positionne confortablement sur le corps musclé de l'homme qui vient de me soumettre.  
><em>_Je me suis mise à nu, d'une certaine façon. Les mots s'échappent de mes lèvres. Je lui avoue mon secret…_

Déborah glissa sa main sur le flanc de Sam, remonta sur son épaule, et entreprit de jouer consciencieusement avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Il s'amusa de cette attitude, et répondit en traçant un chemin imaginaire le long de son dos depuis l'épaule jusqu'aux fossettes qui annonçaient ses reins. C'était vraiment un truc de fille que de s'amuser avec les cheveux… Elle se récréa quelques instants avant de rompre le silence d'une voix tremblante :  
>- Il faut que je te dise un truc…<br>Il acquiesça d'une onomatopée. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses de sa part, mais pas à une quelconque envie de confidences sur l'oreiller.  
>- Je crois que… je crois que je t'aime.<br>A ces mots, il la fit adroitement basculer sur le dos et se pencha au dessus d'elle. En appui sur ses bras, il la dominait totalement et il passa sa jambe entre les siennes pour la bloquer. Il ne s'attendait pas tout à fait à ce genre de révélation. Mais il leva la tête vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de lui répondre calmement :  
>- Moi aussi.<br>Elle tendit la main et lui caressa la joue, soulagée de sa réponse. Il la regarda, ébranlé par ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux clairs. Elle s'était totalement abandonnée, et elle se donnait encore à lui, elle lui offrait absolument tout.

Il était sûr de ce qu'il avait dit. Et cela lui fit peur. Les sentiments ne pouvaient avoir de place dans la chasse. Elle deviendrait son nouveau point faible, en plus de Dean. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le risque de devoir choisir un jour entre son frère et elle si la situation l'exigeait. Pourtant, son cœur battait plus fort quand elle était là, il se sentait vivant, il voyait un avenir qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé avant elle. Enfin si, il l'avait envisagé, des années plus tôt. Avec Jessica. 

_Sa réponse me fait chaud partout. Il a l'air si sûr de lui… Je veux dire, comment peut-il être certain de ses sentiments, alors que je ne sais même pas si je suis sûre des miens ? Je ne sais pas ce qui lui passe par la tête, mais dans ma caboche, c'est le merdier intégral. Hiroshima… ou Beyrouth, je sais pas trop. Quelle que soit la référence, c'est un foutoir sans nom._

Il s'allongèrent un moment, se réfugiant dans leurs penseés, la jeune femme blottie dans ses bras. Il finît par se lever pour aller se doucher. Seul. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et avoir Déborah avec lui sous la douche ne lui permettrait pas de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il laissa sa compagne allongée sur le lit, les bras entourant l'oreiller. Il contempla un instant le corps alangui, remonta depuis ses chevilles fines, tatouée à droite du fameux bracelet de fleurs, les longues jambes fuselées, les courbes généreuses mais athlétiques de ses fesses, la minceur de sa taille, la pâleur de sa peau réhaussée par les cheveux sombres étalés autour d'elle, le dos orné d'un cerisier du Japon dont les fleurs s'envolaient. Et ce poème… C'était quoi, déjà ? Ha oui ! « Sans savoir pourquoi/J'aime ce monde/Où nous venons pour mourir »… Rappel de la briéveté de la vie…  
>Le poids de ce regard ne la dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, elle aimait le sentir l'observer. Elle ne se détourna pas quand il avança vers elle, frôlant les cicatrices qui striaient son corps et la faisait paraître plus fragile qu'elle ne voulait le montrer. Humaine, avec ses faiblesses. Elle lui offrait ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux : ce qu'elle était vraiment, pas ce qu'elle montrait.<p>

Il les caressa doucement, du bout des doigts, les contemplant. Il distingua les plus anciennes, devenues quasiment invisibles, des plus récentes, encore bien marquées et remarqua que certaines ressemblaient à des lettres gravées dans la chair. Elle avait du recevoir de sacrés coups pour en avoir autant, et aussi profondes. Quelle genre de vie avait-elle menée ? Il aurait voulu discuter de tout ça avec elle, en apprendre encore davantage. Pourtant, il ne devait pas oublier sa décision : sitôt cette affaire terminée, il lui expliquerait que rien de bon ne pourrait sortir de cette histoire. Et qu'il fallait arrêter, même si l'amour existait. En fait, surtout s'il y avait de l'amour… Mais d'un autre côté… Il pourrait enfin prétendre à une vie plus « normale »…  
>Elle ferma les yeux, frissonnant sous les doigts chauds qui l'exploraient. Quand il toucha les balafres qui formaient un mot, elle se raidît ostensiblement. Il faudrait qu'elle lui explique un jour. Mais pas aujourd'hui, il n'insisterait pas, pour ne pas gâcher ce moment. Elle lui attrapa la main et la porta à ses lèvres, joua à embrasser ses doigts, les léchant et les suçotant en l'aguichant du regard. Elle ne voulait pas parler, elle était prête à user de tous les stratagèmes pour éviter cette conversation, apparemment… Elle bascula sur le côté et s'agenouilla près du bord du lit, pour glisser ses mains derrière les reins de Sam, la tête contre son torse. Elle le poussa gentiment et lui conseilla d'aller prendre une douche, parce qu'elle devait se préparer aussi et que pour elle, ce serait plus long. Elle avait senti sa réticence, elle comprenait que c'était allé trop loin. Elle lui en avait trop donné pour que ça puisse en rester là. Dean avait raison. Si elle l'aimait, elle le laisserait partir. <p>

_L'heure tourne, je le pousse gentiment pour qu'il aille se préparer. Il se lève, et moi, je reste couchée à plat ventre, avec l'oreiller entre les bras. J'aime qu'il me détaille comme ça, comme s'il voulait graver mon image dans son esprit. Ses doigts effleurent mes cicatrices et remontent à la surface les souvenirs douloureux de ce qui les a engendrées. Je revois la maison, je revois Lara… et la nausée menace. Je serre les dents, je ne veux pas parler. Je l'envoie gentiment à la salle de bains. Notre histoire va trop loin, je lui en aie trop montré, trop dit pour que ça en reste là. Dean a raison. Je dois l'oublier…_

Le jeune homme se doucha rapidement et se rhabilla, cédant la place dans la salle d'eau à Déborah qui s'y enferma pendant plus d'une demie heure. Il avait eu tout loisir de penser à toutes les implications que pourraient avoir chacune de ses décisions. Il se devait à son frère, mais il voulait aussi vivre sa vie…  
>Il regarda la télé sans la voir, attendant l'heure de devoir sortir. Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, il s'était endormi, adossé à la tête de lit. Il soupira, clignant des paupières. La jeune femme lui avait posé la main sur le bras et le secouait pour le tirer de sa torpeur.<br>- Il est l'heure d'y aller. Je finirai de m'habiller sur place.  
>Hébété par le réveil brutal, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour émerger convenablement. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas d'armes à portée de main, il aurait eu le réflexe de la saisir. Toutefois, il se fit la remarque que, même pour un court moment, il devrait toujours avoir de quoi se défendre à disposition… Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le manteau de la chasseuse passer la porte de la chambre, armée d'un sac en bandouillère. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et emprunta l'escalier, l'ascenceur étant déjà utilisé. Arrivé devant l'hôtel, il attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre klaxonner un bref coup. La voiture se porta à sa hauteur et il monta. Il avait bien senti le changement de comportement de sa partenaire et il s'imagina qu'elle avait deviné ce qui le tracassait. Une pluie fine avait commencé à tomber, la chaussée scintillait sous les réverbères. Il évita soigneusement de la regarder pendant le trajet, fixant son attention sur les trottoirs où se pressait une foule bigarrée sous une multitude de parapluie. Ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées non pas vers la chasse qui devait les occuper ce soir, mais vers la jeune femme assise au volant. Comment faire ? Que faire ? Les gens se dépêchaient de sortir des magasins avant que l'averse ne se transfome en déluge. La conductrice manoeuvrait souplement dans la circulation, pestant par moment contre les conducteurs qui lui coupaient la route ou la gênaient. Ils arrivèrent à destination au bout d'une vingtaine de trop longues minutes. Elle se gara le long du trottoir, évitant de justesse une flaque d'eau alors qu'elle croisait un piéton.<p>

_Je me douche rapidement, je me maquille. Je suis dans l'impasse. Il faut absolument que je mette un terme à tout ça, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. La seule question, c'est de savoir comment je vais m'y prendre. Je tourne et retourne cette interrogation sans trouver de réponse, quand l'illumination me tombe dessus. Il est à demi allongé sur le lit, et c'est à ce moment, où je le vois si calme, si apaisé dans son sommeil que je comprends… C'est tout simple : je vais me rendre détestable. _

_Je commence tout de suite. Au lieu de l'embrasser ou de lui caresser la joue, je le secoue et je pars devant. Je prends l'ascenseur, qu'il se débrouille avec les escaliers. Et merde… le temps est assorti à mon moral : gris et pourri. On est pourtant mi-juin ! Enfin bon, faut faire avec. Je monte dans la voiture, le GPS est programmé, pour le cas où, mais je connais le chemin, normalement. Sam est devant la porte. Par tous les diables, qu'il est beau ! Je le regarde quelques secondes qui me cherche des yeux. Je me porte à sa hauteur. Il fait nuit, je mets à profit les réverbères et leurs flaques colorées, je me débrouille pour ne montrer que mon profil à mon compagnon, et encore, le moins possible. _


	10. Angoisses

Disclaimer : aucun de personnages de Supernatural, blablabla.  
>Attention : l'univers BDSM est abordé ici. Je ne rappellerai pas que tout acte de ce genre doit être pratiqué entre personnes majeures et responsables et dans le respect de l'autre… et on ne s'improvise pas soumis et encore moins dominant…<p>

* * *

><p>Le club en question était aménagé dans une sorte de hangar en plein centre-ville, porte close derrière un grillage. Déborah laissa le sac dans la voiture. Sam le prit. Il n'eut le temps de l'observer que de dos, à nouveau. . Il remarqua de fines mèches bleues dans ses cheveux qui flottaient librement jusqu'à ses reins, soie noire et bleue sur le vinyle sombre de son long manteau boutonné jusqu'au col. Que pouvait-elle porter en dessous ?... Elle frappa trois coups à la porte, immobile, laissant le jeune homme passer d'une jambe sur l'autre derrière elle en regardant le bout de ses chaussures. Le judas glissa, laissant échapper une musique classique assez déroutante dans ce cadre de poutrelles métalliques. Un coup d'œil rapide du physionomiste. Coup d'œil qui s'illumina en reconnaissant celle qui se tenait là. Il ouvrit grand la porte et lui donna l'accolade. Sam faillit s'étouffer en le voyant : combinaison en latex rouge moulante ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination, cuissardes à talons, collier de chien…<br>- Diablesse ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir ! T'as un nouveau jouet ? fit-il en désignant le jeune homme derrière elle.  
>- Oh, lui ? Oui, nouvelle acquisition. Très récente, soupira-t-elle.<br>L'homme en costume moulant recula et la fit entrer. Lorsqu'il entra à son tour, Sam sentit clairement son regard peser sur la courbe de ses reins et accéléra le pas pour rester dans le sillage de sa compagne. Etonnamment, affronter cette situation l'angoissait plus que de combattre des démons.

_Le club où j'ai rendez-vous est un ancien hangar reconverti. D'apparence, il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, mais l'intérieur est aménagé pour le divertissement d'un certain type de clientèle. Je me gare devant, et je descends, laissant à Sam le soin de se charger du sac. C'est James qui m'ouvre. Brave James… J'ai déjà joué avec lui, on s'était bien amusés. Il est content de me voir et m'étreint. Bien entendu, Sam ne passe pas inaperçu et James me pose des questions… auxquelles je réponds du mieux que je peux. Bizarrement, dès que Sam est entré, il me colle au train. Si je ne le savais pas aussi aguerri, je pourrai jurer qu'il balise…_

_On passe par le vestiaire, il faut que je mette la dernière touche à mon costume. Conduire avec un serre-taille en acier et des talons de douze centimètres, j'ai du mal. Donc, je récupère mon sac que je confie à la demoiselle et je demande à Sam de m'aider à serrer mon corset dès que j'ai enfilé mes cuissardes. L'expression de son visage que je me tourne pour lui prendre le sac… Il a l'air d'avoir vu la Vierge… Il est tellement perturbé qu'il a du mal à faire ce que je lui ai demandé. Pendant qu'il essaie de me lacer, j'attache mon collier, je déboutonne mon chemisier. Sam y arrive enfin. Alléluïa, on peut avancer. _

Déborah entra dans le vestibule et ôta son manteau devant le vestiaire. Son compagnon eut un moment de flottement en la voyant quand elle se tourna vers lui en tendant la main pour prendre le sac dont elle sortit un serre-taille en vinyle et une paire de cuissarde. Devant l'acier de ses yeux agrandis par le maquillage noir qui les cernait, le teint opalin, les lèvres d'un grenat profond, il eut un « Whaou » fervent. Elle confia sac et manteaux et s'installa pour enfiler ses bottes. Le jeune homme la regarda, médusé, se jucher sur des talons aiguilles de douze centimètres qui amenèrent leurs yeux presque à la même hauteur, ce qui constituait une première pour lui. Elle plaça le serre-taille qu'elle attacha et lui demanda de le serrer. Il eut du mal à se concentrer sur la tâche qu'elle lui avait assigné, troublé qu'il était le spectacle qu'offrait la chasseuse. Les longues jambes gainées de bas en fines résilles emprisonnées dans le tissu brillant des bottes, mini-short en vinyle dont dépassait un porte-jarretelles, serre-taille assorti, corsage sans manches en satin d'un bleu vif rappelant ses mèches. Mais lorsqu'elle lui fit face... il déglutît difficilement. Un collier de cuir enserrait sa gorge, attirant le regard sur la chemise largement ouverte qui laissait paraitre une bonne partie de son opulente poitrine, difficilement retenue par le tissu tendu sous le corset qui étranglait sa taille. Elle était juste… irréelle. Une véritable apparition. Si Dean avait été là, il aurait fait une crise cardiaque !

La jeune femme s'avança vers le club à proprement parler en lui faisant signe de la suivre. Elle se fraya sans mal un passage dans la foule pour accéder au bar, en ondulant, tout à fait à l'aise sur ses talons, sanglée dans son corset, souriante. Quelle classe ! Elle avait l'air totalement dans son univers. Mais malgré l'admiration qu'il pouvait ressentir, Sam n'était quand même pas franchement rassuré de se balader dans ce genre d'endroit, fût-ce avec elle… Alors qu'elle avalait sa deuxième vodka, Vivaldi se tut brusquement et une voix masculine retentit sur les premières mesures de « Feuer Frei » de Rammstein :  
>- Messieurs… et Mesdames ! Nous avons ce soir l'honneur de recevoir une hôtesse de marque et de marques ! Attention à vous, elle est impitoyable. Veuillez présenter vos hommages à Diablesse, devant le bar !<br>Son verre de bourbon dans la main, Sam pivota vers sa compagne, sidéré. « Diablesse », c'était ainsi que l'homme en rouge l'avait appelée à l'entrée… La foule acclama cette présentation et une dizaine de personnes se pressa instantanément autour d'elle. Hommes et femmes, vêtus très légèrement, voire pas du tout, jeunes et moins jeunes. Déborah fit signe à Sam de s'approcher, ordonnant à ses admirateurs de lui céder le passage. Un peu gêné, il avança et se posta à côté de la jeune femme qui l'enlaça, provoquant une déception visible chez ses courtisans. Un instant, il fut tenté de prendre son courage à deux mains et de déguerpir. Mais son orgueil supporterait mal d'être mis en échec à cause de si peu. Il se raisonna en se raccrochant à l'idée que Déborah aurait besoin de lui dans la soirée. Et puis si son frère venait à apprendre qu'il avait fui d'un club de ce genre, il en entendrait parler pendant les cinquante prochaines années. 

_Je pars en direction du bar, j'ai besoin d'un verre. Je suis une Maîtresse, je me dois d'avoir l'air assuré. J'ai une réputation à défendre. Je m'enfile deux vodkas coup sur coup, il me faut au moins ça. J'ai à peine le temps de finir la deuxième que Le Marquis me présente au micro… Je me force à sourire à ces gens qui se massent autour de moi comme si j'appréciais vraiment leurs attentions. Sam est en retrait. Si je ne veux pas prendre le risque de le voir embarquer dans quelque chose qui ne lui plaira pas, j'ai intérêt à m'en occuper moi-même. Je l'appelle près de moi et je le prends par la taille. Il se raidit autant que moi. Mais bon, c'est ça ou qu'il passe un mauvais moment.  
><em>_Je renvoie tout le monde et je promets de passer jouer un peu avec eux. Sam me suit à la trace durant tout notre séjour dans cet antre de perdition. Je passe de salle en salle, je mets quelques fessées de ci, de là, tout en me renseignant sur l'affaire qui m'amène. Sam est assez bon acteur pour ne pas avoir l'air choqué quand je saisis un fouet et que je le fais claquer au dessus de ma tête. Je lui propose de s'asseoir un moment, le temps de corriger « un vilain garçon désobéissant » que m'amène une femme en robe de latex. Elle le met à genoux devant moi, tirant sur sa laisse qu'elle attache à l'anneau fixé dans le sol. Du coin de l'œil, je la vois s'intéresser de près, très près même, à Sam. Le pauvre ne sait pas quoi faire pour se débarrasser d'elle. Je m'amuse quelques secondes de son embarras, mais quand il me regarde avec une sorte de panique dans les yeux, j'interviens en lui expliquant gentiment qu'il est avec moi et que je ne prête pas.  
><em>_Déçue, elle me laisse quand même le soin de m'occuper de son jouet. Le fouet siffle, claque, s'abat sur le dos nu. Au début, j'ai un peu de mal, mais je reprends vite le truc. J'arrête quand le type a le dos strié de longues marques rouges. Sa Maîtresse me remercie, avec un regard d'envie sur Sam, qui pique un fard devant l'insistance qu'elle met à fixer son attention sous sa ceinture._

Déborah tint effectivement parole, veillant à n'oublier personne, tout en glânant ça et là des informations sur la chasse qui l'avait amenée. Rapidement, elle eut un nom et une adresse à vérifier. Elle se fit confirmer ses soupçons à mots couverts. Sitôt qu'elle eut la certitude qu'elle avait les bons renseignements, elle entraina un Sam rougissant et silencieux vers la sortie. Il était plus que temps qu'elle le sorte de là ! Il avait bien failli se faire embarquer par une Maîtresse et Déborah avait tout juste eu le temps d'intervenir. La honte… La maîtresse en question avait été plus que directe sur ce qu'elle voulait et quand Déborah s'en était mêlée, elle avait quand même insisté lourdement, à tel point qu'il en avait rougi… Ç'avait été super gênant de la voir braquer le regard sous sa ceinture… et voir Dèb manier le fouet… Un grand moment, ça. En fait, il ne savait pas qu'elle faisait ce genre de choses, même si, finalement, ça ne l'étonnait pas franchement.

Déborah avait réussi à se dégager de ses obligations assez rondement pour pouvoir se rendre immédiatement à l'adresse qu'elle avait récupérée. Ils prirent la voiture, et la chasseuse changea de chaussures pendant le trajet. Ils trouvèrent facilement le nid de vampires qui n'abritait qu'une dizaine d'individus dont ils n'eurent aucun mal à se débarasser. Elle avait tout le matériel nécessaire dans son coffre. Elle fournît les armes à Sam, s'équipant elle aussi d'une machette qu'elle rangea dans un fourreau le long de sa cuisse. Il la regarda se munir d'un holster d'épaule modifié lui permettant de cacher une épée courte le long de sa colonne vertébrale, en plus d'un AK47 chargé de balles contenant du sang de mort. En la voyant s'avancer dans la lumière des réverbères, toujours vêtue de sa tenue de Maîtresse, il se fit la remarque qu'elle ressemblait à une héroïne de comics pour adultes… comme les aimait son frère... Souriant à cette réflexion, ils firent irruption dans la bâtisse, et éliminèrent les buveurs de sang en à peine quelques minutes, grâce aux munitions spéciales de Déborah qui leur facilitèrent grandement la tâche. Cette fille ne manquait pas de ressources !

_J'ai réussi à avoir une adresse. Sam et moi reprenons donc la voiture illico, et je le laisse conduire. Comme ça, je mets des chaussures plates avant d'arriver. On fait dans le furtif. J'équipe Sam avec mon matos, je récupère, avec une certaine satisfaction, je dois bien le reconnaître, mon épée et mes armes. Oui, une épée, une machette, des balles spéciales dans mon AK47. Je l'aime beaucoup, ce flingue. J'achète du sang à la morgue, je charge mes balles avec, et ces enfoirés de suceurs de sang sont empoisonnés, et incapables de se défendre. Ca facilite le boulot…_

_Quelques chargeurs plus tard, le feu dévore la pile de cadavres décapités. Mission accomplie, on rentre à l'hôtel. Le soleil se lève déjà… Et merde. Les émotions, les nerfs, l'exaltation de la chasse, le plaisir, les kilomètres… un cocktail explosif. A peine rentrés, je me vautre lamentablement sur le lit. Mes affaires sont éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce, je m'en fous, je m'allonge et je comate joyeusement… Jusqu'à ce que Sam vienne me déshabiller. J'ai froid. Il me serre dans ses bras en murmurant des mots doux. Advienne que pourra…_

Le soleil se levait quand ils reprirent le chemin de l'hôtel. Le ciel d'un violet sombre déteignait dans un dégradé de pourpre et de rose vif, avant de virer à l'orange doré. Les traits tirés par la nuit blanche, les deux chasseurs entrèrent dans la chambre. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis l'élimination des vampires. Ils étaient même trop fatigués pour évoquer les événements de la soirée. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le lit après s'être délestée de ses armes sur la table du salon. Son manteau avait fini par terre, avec son serre-taille et ses chaussures plates. Quand Sam sortit de la salle de bains, il la trouva étendue sur le couvre-lit, les bras croisés au dessus de la tête. Son chemisier à demi déboutonné laissait apparaitre sa poitrine qui se soulevait lentement, et son mini-short dégrafé dévoilait le porte-jarretelle qu'elle n'avait pas retiré. Il hésita un instant. Devait-il la laisser dormir toute habillée ? Finalement, il résolut de la mettre au lit après lui avoir ôté ses vêtements. Il acheva de déboutonner son corsage et son short, puis la souleva légèrement pour lui retirer son haut. Elle frissonna dans son demi-sommeil en sentant les mains chaudes sur elle, la poussant à rouvrir un œil épuisé. Le jeune homme sourît en lui chuchotant :  
>- Ca va, je vais juste te déshabiller pour que tu te mettes au lit.<br>Elle se redressa pour lui faciliter la tâche, leva le bassin pour qu'il lui enlève le short et ses bas. Elle se retrouva rapidement vêtue de sa seule culotte, à grelotter de froid en dépit de la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce. Il dégagea un angle de la couette et fit glisser la chasseuse dans le lit avant de se faufiler de l'autre côté. Le cadet des Winchester la prit dans ses bras, étonné de la sentir glacée contre lui. Il posa sa main sur son front et la trouva gelée. Elle se blottit plus étroitement, cherchant la chaleur de son corps. Alors il la serra pour la réchauffer, lui caressa les cheveux en baisant son front, et lui murmura des paroles douces pour l'endormir. Elle céda au sommeil, bercée par la voix grave et apaisante, les bras de Sam autour d'elle comme un cocon bienfaisant où plus rien n'existait que la chaleur et l'oubli.

Ils repartirent en début d'après-midi et roulèrent toute la nuit pour rallier Avon Lake. Sur place, ils retrouvèrent Dean qui avait réglé l'affaire des Vetala et venait d'arriver lui aussi. Quand il apprit que son frère et Déborah étaient partis ensemble sur une affaire, il les fusilla du regard, et seule la remarque de Bobby, qui avait continué de travailler les documents, l'empêcha de poursuivre. Il prévint Dean que c'était lui qui les avait envoyé là-bas et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de brailler, parce que son petit frère avait été capable de se débrouiller sans lui. Vexé, Dean s'était tu, non sans ronchonner dans sa barbe avant d'aller briquer son « bébé » pour passer ses nerfs.

Ils n'étaient partis que deux jours et demi, mais sa maison manquait à la jeune femme. Elle se gara avec un plaisir non dissimulé devant l'entrée et jeta ses chaussures dès qu'elle eut passé la porte. Elle prépara du café, prit une douche et alla s'occuper du jardin. Elle y passa toute sa journée, ne rentrant que pour préparer le repas du midi et chercher une bière. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, réchauffant l'atmosphère. 

_On a repris la route vers treize heures, après avoir dormi jusqu'à presque midi, fait rarissime. Je veux rentrer chez moi, alors on roule sans s'arrêter, sauf pour les pauses nécessaires. Il est 8 h 30 quand je me gare devant la maison. Je rentre dans mes pénates, mes chaussures valsent dans l'entrée, je prépare du café qui coule pendant que je me douche. Et je m'occupe du jardin, j'ai pas mal de boulot. Juin est installé, il faut tout mettre en ordre dans le potager pour l'été.  
><em>_Ratissage général ! La terre a donné en abondance. J'attrape mon grand panier d'osier pour les entreposer. Je le remplir rapidement, le temps est super clément et la terre ici est fertile au plus haut point. Des asperges bien blanches, quelques rameaux de camomille, du cassis pour en faire des confitures, de l'estragon, quelques fraises précoces et des feuilles de rhubarbe, de belles framboises à congeler en attendant de faire des confitures avec. Des groseilles en coulis pour accompagner des fromages blancs et des gâteaux, des haricots verts et des petits pois dans les claies, deux salades vertes et quelques tomates bien charnues. Le cerisier commence déjà à se charger de fruits rouges pâles que je ne tarderais pas à pouvoir cueillir, et je dois retourner la terre pour en sortir carottes et patates._

_J'aime travailler la terre, je me sens utile, dans mon élément. Pour finir, un bouquet aromatique de persil, romarin, sauge et thym, un gros bouquet de basilic, je cueille un melon et déterre quelques poireaux pour le repas du soir. Un sorbet au melon pour le dessert, et les poireaux en vinaigrette. Une salade pour les poules, un peu de verdure leur fera pas de mal, une pour nous. Ce soir, j'ai envie de fraîcheur, on va manger des crudités… Louée soit la Déesse. Je la remercie en lui laissant quelques offrandes sur l'autel que j'ai installé discrètement au pied de l'arbre qui surplombe la terrasse, côté lac.  
><em>_Il fait chaud, au soleil, je n'ai pas de thermomètre, mais ça doit avoisiner les vingt-cinq degrés. J'ai fait tout ce que j'avais à faire. Mes légumes et mes fruits dans le panier, je me tâte… Baignade ou pas baignade ? _

Sam s'était installé dans la bibliothèque après s'être allongé un moment. Pour une fois, la fatigue avait eu raison de lui. Trop d'émotions ?  
>Dean sortit au moment où elle plongeait. Pas un bruit, à peine une éclaboussure. Il la regarda fendre l'eau souplement, se servant uniquement de ses bras pour se propulser, les jambes serrées, sirène aux longs cheveux bruns. Quand elle fit surface, elle se lança dans un crawl vigoureux, battant l'eau hargneusement comme si cette dernière était responsable de ce qui se passait dans sa vie et qu'elle le lui faisait payer. Il resta un long moment à l'observer. Elle était vraiment belle. Une véritable image d'Epinal, mais avec un caractère bien à elle… Oh, et ce tatouage dans le dos… Il faudrait qu'il lui en demande la signification. Il alla chercher une serviette dans la salle de bains. Ce serait dommage qu'elle attrape froid maintenant. Encore qu'il se ferait un plaisir de la réchauffer…<p>

Elle arriva au ponton qu'elle attrapa à deux mains, se hissa à la force des bras pour tomber nez à nez avec Dean qui l'attendait, accroupi au bord de l'eau. Surprise, elle recula et lâcha le bois sous le regarda amusé de l'aîné des Winchester. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir. Il la tira de l'eau en lorgnant ouvertement sur les dessous de dentelle mouillés, avant de lui offrir la serviette dont elle s'enveloppa. Elle le remercia d'un regard aguicheur et d'un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Hé bah ça ! Mais c'est qu'elle lui faisait presque des avances ! Avec un peu de persévérance, il allait donc réussir ? 

_Je lève les yeux pour voir où le soleil en est dans sa course. La barque solaire est sur le retour, mais il fait encore chaud. J'ai transpiré à grosses gouttes et je suis maculée de terre. Je pose mon panier au bord de la terrasse, à l'ombre près de la porte et mes vêtements dessus et je file piquer une tête. L'air chaud caresse mon corps fatigué quand j'avance sur le ponton. Ca me fait du bien. L'eau est fraîche sur mon corps. Je nage un long moment, le liquide résiste et ça m'oblige à accentuer mes mouvements. Je me mets à rager intérieurement, je repense à tout ce qui s'est passé, à ce qui se passe encore… L'eau subit pour mes erreurs, pour mes angoisses. J'essaie de faire aussi mal à l'eau que j'ai mal à l'intérieur. A plusieurs mètres de la berge, je sens un début de crampe me saisir la cuisse. Si j'insiste, je risque la noyade. Mauvais plan, ça…  
><em>_Je reviens vers le ponton et j'attrape le bois. Une traction et c'est le visage de Dean qui m'accueille. Je ne m'attends tellement pas à le voir que je repars en arrière. Il faut vraiment que je pense à me trouver un harpon ou un truc de ce genre. Dean se fend la poire en m'aidant à sortir. Il prend son temps pour me tendre une serviette. Apparemment, mes sous-vêtements l'intéressent beaucoup. Et à bien y regarder, je le trouve pas mal non plus… Je ne peux retenir un sourire enjôleur. J'aime draguer. C'est comme une chasse, le gibier se débat pour ne pas tomber dans le piège. Mais comme dans toutes les chasses, ça finit avec une cartouche tirée… Ouh… Très élégante, comme réflexion…_

Elle rentra se doucher, puis rejoignit les trois hommes qui s'étaient installés sur la terrasse. Sam avait suivi Déborah des yeux depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'eau et avait clairement vu la façon dont son frère l'avait déshabillée du regard quand il lui avait tendu la serviette. Et sa réponse… Un pincement de jalousie lui avait serré le cœur. Elle flirtait avec Dean devant lui ! Ils s'étaient pourtant avoué leurs sentiments mutuels, même s'il ne savait pas lui-même très bien où il en était, mais ça voulait quand même bien dire quelque chose, non ?… Il ne savait plus vraiment que penser, retournant la question dans sa tête jusqu'au retour de la jeune femme, qui arriva avec un plateau dans les mains. Il se leva pour lui prendre et déposa le contenu sur la table avec son aide. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil pendant qu'ils s'affairaient. Elle s'était lavé les cheveux et les avait tressés sur le côté pour les empêcher de boucler, dégageant son visage. Elle avait enfilé une salopette en jean, sur un t-shirt à manches courtes qui montrait ses tatouages. Pieds nus, comme à son habitude. Elle semblait détendue en s'installant dans la balancelle avec un verre de vin blanc et une coupelle de légumes émincés qu'elle picora tout en discutant. Dean la rejoignit avant que son frère ne puisse réagir. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, avec son whisky, pour passer son bras derrière ses épaules, l'air de rien. Elle ne fut pas dupe de ce manège mais le laissa faire, se divertissant de ce badinage, secrètement satisfaite de rendre Sam jaloux. Il fallait qu'elle l'éloigne, et quel meilleur moyen que de séduire son frère ?

Après quelques minutes de discussion à bâtons rompus, Dean demanda :  
>- Au fait, sympa, les tatouages. Ils veulent dire quelque chose ?<br>- Alors, commença la jeune femme en les désignant les uns après les autres, celui à la cheville, je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, les trois femmes, c'est la Triple Déesse Wiccane.  
>- Et les dragons ?<br>- Des Wyvernes, des dragons celtiques. Le blanc, c'est la mort, le rouge, la violence et la colère.  
>- En gros, faut pas te chercher, quoi.<br>- Ouais, c'est un panneau d'avertissement !  
>- Et dans le dos ?<br>- Un cerisier du Japon, qui signifie la brièveté de la vie et qui est le symbole des samouraïs, et en dessous, c'est un haïku.  
>- Comment tu sais ça, Sam ?<br>L'intéressé eut un sourire gêné. Il avait répondu sans réfléchir, et du coup, il allait devoir expliquer à son frère pourquoi il connaissait la signification d'un tatouage censé n'être vu que sous certaines conditions… Fort heureusement, Déborah vola à son secours :  
>- Hier, je suis sortie de la douche parce que j'avais oublié mon t-shirt… Et comme j'étais en soutif, il l'a vu.<br>Elle ouvrit de grands yeux innocents en répondant. Dean la regarda en face. Trop innocents pour être honnêtes, en réalité, mais un sourire amusé éclôt sur ses lèvres. Elle était assez bonne comédienne…  
>- Hum… On va dire que je te crois… Et c'est quoi, un « haïku » ?<br>- Un poème japonais.  
>- Qui veut dire ?<br>- « Sans savoir pourquoi/j'aime ce monde/où nous venons pour mourir ».  
>- Ok… 'sont sympas… Pas du tout macabres…<br>La jeune femme éclata de rire et lui colla un gros bisou sur la joue. Puis elle se leva pour aller préparer le repas. Dean la regarda se diriger vers l'intérieur. Ouais, vraiment pas mal… Sacré pétard… Aurait-elle d'autres tatouages à lui montrer ? 

_Je me douche, le lac, c'est sympa, mais c'est plein de petites bêtes… Je reviens sur la terrasse avec un apéritif et je m'installe dans la balancelle. Dean me rejoint aussi sec pour me tenir compagnie. Sam tire un peu la tête, mais c'est pour son bien que je fais ça… Il me remerciera plus tard.  
><em>_On discute, de choses et d'autres, puis je vais m'allonger après un dîner en extérieur. Les légumes du jardin, il n'y a que ça de vrai ! Heureusement qu'on a le lac juste à côté, il apporte un peu de fraîcheur sur la terrasse. Bien agréable pendant le repas et puis après aussi, il faut le dire._

_J'ai encore fait nuit blanche, il faut que je me repose. Vue la température, je dors nue. Je m'habillerai demain matin en me levant. Je m'enfonce tranquillement dans le monde des rêves… Une main chaude et légère se pose sur moi. C'est celle de Sam. Ou un rêve ? Une fois de plus, je me réfugie dans ses bras. Non, ce n'est pas un rêve… Mais pas loin…_

Déborah couchée, les trois chasseurs vaquèrent à leurs occupations, avant d'aller se coucher l'un après l'autre. Sam fut le dernier, indécis quand à la chambre où il voulait dormir. En définitive, il choisît de faire comme si de rien n'était, et alla rejoindre la jeune femme. Elle semblait dormir profondément. Une mèche folle barrait sa joue et frôlait ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il sourît en la voyant si paisible, étendue sur le ventre, un bras calé sous la tête, l'autre replié contre son flanc. Elle avait repoussé le drap qui ne couvrait plus que ses fesses et une jambe, le dos dévoilé jusqu'aux hanches.

Elle avait bien choisi ses plantes de massifs… L'air embaumait le jasmin et l'amande, avec des notes de miel et de lavande guidées par la brise qui soulevait les rideaux de la fenêtre ouverte. La même qui faisait clapoter l'eau du lac et amenait une certaine fraîcheur bien opportune vue la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce. Le chasseur couva sa compagne du regard, attendri par le tableau de l'innocence. S'il ne l'avait pas connue, il l'aurait prise pour une jeune femme ordinaire, vulnérable. Mais il l'avait vu à l'œuvre, et il savait de quoi elle était capable. Décapiter un vampire à l'épée ne l'avait pas même fait ciller. Il se glissa entre les draps discrètement pour ne pas troubler sa respiration calme et régulière. Il décala doucement la mèche qui voletait sous le souffle léger de la jeune femme en lui caressant la joue et ne résista pas à l'envie de toucher sa peau si douce. Il suivit la ligne de sa joue, frôla son cou, contourna son épaule et descendit le long de sa colonne jusqu'aux fossettes qui marquaient ses reins. Elle frissonna sous la caresse et soupira en basculant sur le côté pour voir qui la touchait. Elle n'était pas sur la défensive car elle était chez elle, et qu'elle savait que personne n'était entré. L'alarme se serait déclenchée, sinon. Elle ouvrit à demi l'œil, et se tourna vers lui pour se blottir dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, déclenchant chez lui une foule d'émotions contradictoires. Il l'enlaça, la serra, son parfum l'enivrait. Et il s'endormit d'un sommeil agité par une peur qui le consumait sans qu'il puisse la nommer.


	11. Décisions

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartient…

* * *

><p>Le soleil lui chauffait délicatement le visage. Il cligna des yeux en tournant la tête pour éviter la lumière trop vive juste avant qu'un baiser léger comme une plume l'immobilise. Il ne chercha pas à bouger, trop heureux de la pression de ces lèvres sur les siennes. Il enlaça celle qui le réveillait si tendrement, doucement, tel un rêve qui risquerait de s'échapper s'il se montrait trop pressant. Le besoin se fit plus impérieux. Urgent. Lorsque la chasseuse posa sa main sur son torse pour se redresser, il lui attrapa le poignet et la fit basculer sur le dos, avide de sa peau, de sa chaleur. Il avait besoin d'elle… Il l'embrassa fougueusement, repoussant le drap qu'elle avait pudiquement remonté sur sa poitrine pour la couvrir de baisers ardents. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour entendre qu'elle lui demandait d'arrêter. Il releva la tête, surpris et inquiet, le corps encore engourdi de sommeil mais l'esprit tournant à plein régime. Le voyant réagir aussi vivement, elle lui demanda sérieusement, les yeux grands ouverts :<br>- Ca va ?  
>Il secoua la tête, un peu déstabilisé. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris de se jeter sur elle de cette façon, surtout dès le réveil. Comme s'il avait eu peur qu'elle ne s'évapore…<br>- Un mauvais rêve…  
>Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue, toujours immobilisée par le corps de l'homme penché au dessus d'elle, le regard soucieux. Sa main était si douce… Dans son angoisse, ça le rassurait un peu de savoir qu'elle se faisait du souci. Elle murmura, les yeux toujours plantés dans les siens :<br>- Tu sais quoi, on va aller courir, puis on se tapera un bon petit-déj' en rentrant. Ensuite, tu m'aideras à faire le jardin. Et j'ai des courses à faire en ville. Tu vas m'accompagner. J'ai une journée de dingue… Allez, debout !  
>Elle le poussa sur le dos et s'installa à califourchon sur lui, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il la contempla, surpris de se sentir mieux parce qu'elle l'incluait dans sa vie, parce qu'elle voulait partager plus que la chasse avec lui. Il l'enlaça, stupéfait de s'entendre lui dire :<br>- Je t'aime, bébé.  
>Le « Moi aussi, je t'aime » de sa compagne le fit sourire. La journée s'annonçait plutôt bonne, au final. Ils prirent un café ensemble, pendant que la jeune femme préparait le petit déjeuner, comme à son habitude, puis allèrent courir pendant une bonne heure avant de revenir se doucher et manger. Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à s'occuper du jardin. Sam apprécia ce moment. C'était une vie tellement normale ! Ne manquait plus que le chien et la barrière blanche…<p>

Dean traînait en peignoir sur la terrasse pour boire son café. Pour une fois, il avait décidé de s'accorder pleinement le temps d'oublier les soucis du quotidien. La chasse, les démons, les créatures pourraient bien attendre un peu, après tout. Il avait envie de vraiment profiter de ce moment d'évasion. Des vacances bien méritées. Il s'accouda à la rambarde et sirota sa boisson en respirant l'air vif de cette mi-juin. Déborah arriva sans bruit derrière lui. Ou du moins elle essaya. Parce que même sans en avoir l'air, lui aussi était toujours aux aguets. Sans se retourner, il lui dît en souriant :  
>- Inutile de jouer les ninjas, ma belle. Je sais que tu es derrière moi.<br>- Dommage, je voulais te dire un truc, mon chou…  
>- Oh ? Et quoi donc ?<br>- J'aime ton frère, il semblerait qu'il m'aime, et j'ai dans l'intention, pas de l'épouser et de lui faire des enfants, mais d'apprécier chaque putain de seconde que je vivrais avec lui. Alors faudra te faire une raison. Et si t'es pas content, l'ordinateur est à ta disposition pour les films que tu sais… A ce propos… pense à effacer ton historique, quand tu as fini…  
>Il était resté coi devant le ton de la jeune femme. Quel caractère ! Si une autre femme lui avait parlé comme ça, il l'aurait envoyé paître, mais là, quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux s'abstenir de faire un quelconque commentaire. Pas suicidaire, non plus…<p>

_Un grand rai de lumière m'inonde le visage. Il est à peine 7 h et il fait déjà chaud. J'ai passé une partie de la nuit à réfléchir, après que Sam m'ait rejointe. J'ai pensé à Sam, à Dean, à ce que la vie me réserverait… et j'ai décidé de prendre les choses comme elles viennent. Et advienne que pourra. Si ça ne convient pas à Dean, qu'il aille au diable vauvert ! Ma décision est prise : Sam va faire partie de ma vie, si courte et si merdique soit elle. On a le droit à un peu de bonheur, non ? Alors pourquoi pas ensemble ? On a des centre d'intérêts en commun, on a le même boulot, bref, on est en phase. Je n'ai plus l'envie, ni surtout le courage, de me poser cent mille questions quant à mon avenir. Carpe diem, dit le proverbe. Pour une fois, je fais la militaire : bête et disciplinée._

_J'embrasse l'homme qui partage mon lit. Il passe ses bras si puissants autour de moi avec une délicatesse qui m'émerveille encore. Il est chaud, solide sous ma main… Je prends appui sur lui pour me redresser et il me saute littéralement dessus. Il prend mon corps d'assaut sans se soucier de ce que je lui dis. L'espace d'un instant, il me fait presque peur. Mais il ouvre des yeux hantés. Il a la trouille. De quoi ? Bonne question. Mais c'est clairement de la peur, presque de la panique, que je décèle dans son regard gris-vert. « Un mauvais rêve »… Je soupire, mais je me contente de cette réponse. Il a l'air bouleversé, ça me perturbe de le voir dans cet état. Alors j'essaie de le rassurer. _

_On fait ce qu'on a à faire dans la matinée, et j'emmerde Dean qui nous regarde de travers. D'ailleurs, dès que j'ai l'occasion de me trouver en tête à tête avec lui, je lui expose la situation en précisant bien que si ça ne lui convient pas, il est libre de foutre le camp pour aller mater ses films pornos._

A treize heure, elle prépara un repas que les quatre occupants de la maison prirent ensemble, rapidement. Sam et Déborah laissèrent à Dean et Bobby le soin de débarrasser la table et de s'occuper de la vaisselle. Les deux jeunes gens prirent le custom de la jeune femme pour se rendre à Cleveland. Elle argua que la routière serait plus confortable pour les « grandes cannes » de Sam, qui n'aurait pas pu les caler sur les repose-pieds de la Kawasaki, qui était de toute façon en panne. La surprise du cadet des Winchester fut grande quand elle se gara devant l'université de la ville, mais il fut encore plus étonné de voir une jeune femme brune se jeter dans ses bras en poussant une exclamation de joie, manquant la faire tomber tant elle se précipita. Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent joyeusement, se prirent par les mains et reculèrent pour se regarder l'une l'autre. Le jeune homme attendit patiemment que leur embrassade prenne fin pour demander à sa compagne de lui présenter la jeune fille qui l'avait si chaudement accueillie. Cette dernière saisît la main de la chasseuse et se présenta :  
>- Jenny, une âme égarée sauvée par Dèb… Si, si ! Sans toi, je n'en serai pas là. Quand tu auras le temps, passe me voir, on ira boire un café ensemble… Faut que je file, j'ai cours…<br>Jenny se tourna brusquement et déposa un baiser fugitif sur la joue de sa bienfaitrice avant de partir en courant, un large sourire sur le visage. Le chasseur dévisagea sa partenaire, les yeux ronds et déclara :  
>- Hé ben… Toutes les « âmes égarées » que tu sauves te remercient comme ça ?<br>- Heu… C'est-à-dire que… Jenny, c'est particulier. Elle te l'expliquera elle-même…  
>- C'est si grave que ça ?<br>- Si tu veux tout savoir, quand j'ai connu Jenny, elle se prostituait. Enfin, elle était prostituée. Je l'ai rencontrée à l'hôpital, moi, j'y étais franchement par hasard, juste parce que j'avais vu un vieux monsieur faire un malaise dans la rue et que je l'avais accompagné avec les secours. Le pauvre papi ne voulait plus me lâcher… Bref, Jenny avait été tabassée par son mac et elle était aux urgences. Lui s'est pointé et a voulu la récupérer manu militari, alors que le médecin ne voulait pas la laisser sortir. La pauvre fille avait l'air terrorisée. Et tu me connais assez, maintenant… J'ai pas laissé passer. Je me suis interposée et je lui ai bien expliqué que si je le recroisais, je lui ferais la peau. Idem si j'apprenais, de quelque façon que ce soit, qu'il avait touché une autre fille. Je lui ai envoyé quelques connaissances quand il m'a menacée… et à l'heure qu'il est, il doit encore se planquer dans les égouts en priant pour que je ne le retrouve pas. J'ai proposé à Jenny de venir un peu à la maison, le temps de se remettre. Puis, je lui ai fourni un appart, de quoi payer ses études, et voilà toute l'histoire.  
>Elle laissa quelques secondes et ajouta :<br>- Chapitre clos...  
>Sam leva les mains en signe de capitulation. Ça lui ressemblait bien de vouloir aider les autres comme ça, quitte à se mettre en danger… S'il en avait eu l'occasion, il aurait fait la même chose, dans le fond… Mais elle avait quand même un putain de caractère !<p>

Elle ne cessait de l'étonner et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Elle l'entraîna dans les couloirs des bâtiments, s'arrêtant dans diverses salles pour remettre des piles de feuillets à des professeurs tout en discutant avec eux. Le jeune homme se revit, des années plus tôt, quand il avait commencé ses études à Stanford. A l'époque, tout lui semblait possible. Une femme, des enfants, un travail ordinaire. Une vie banale, en somme. Tout cela lui semblait remonter à des siècles. Pourtant, avec Déborah, il avait l'impression que, même si une vie banale n'était pas tout à fait envisageable, ça pourrait presque y ressembler, avec elle à ses côtés. Il pourrait peut-être reprendre et finir ses études de droit. Pris dans ses rêveries, il ne fit pas attention au temps qui passait. Ce ne fut que quand la jeune femme lui toucha le bras pour se signaler qu'il cligna des yeux comme s'il venait de se réveiller, et ils prirent le chemin du retour.

A leur arrivée, Dean leur expliqua que Bobby avait du rentrer à Sioux Falls. La jeune femme leur proposa de manger à l'extérieur, car elle n'avait pas envie de cuisiner. Sam et elle cédèrent à son aîné qui voulait à tout prix un cheeseburger et des frites. Ils dînèrent donc dans un fast-food de Cleveland que Déborah connaissait bien. Sam, dont la curiosité avait été piquée de voir la jeune femme aussi à l'aise dans les couloirs de la fac, lui en fit la remarque alors qu'ils patientaient dans la file en attendant de passer commande. Avec un sourire gêné, elle lui répondit qu'elle y allait régulièrement « pour affaires ». « Pour affaires », bien sûr… A peine à table, il insista un peu, avec l'aide de Dean à qui il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait vu, et la chasseuse finît par leur répondre qu'elle suivait « des cours ».  
>- Des cours de quoi ? demandèrent-ils en chœur.<br>- Plein de cours, en fait… Et comme je fais de généreuses donations, j'ai droit à un traitement de faveur. Alors j'en profite pour suivre des cours disparates et j'étudie à mon rythme.  
>- Mais encore, quelles matières ? la pressa l'aîné.<br>- Psycho, anthropologie, histoire. A côté de ça, j'ai des contacts avec plusieurs autres universités, pour d'autres matières… Genre langues étrangères et spécialisations dans certains domaines.  
>- Comme quoi ? interrogea Sam.<br>Elle sourît, piochant une frite qu'elle croqua du bout de dents avant de demander :  
>- C'est un interrogatoire ?<br>- Non, on est juste curieux.  
>- Droit, langues mortes et vivantes. Oui, je sais, ça fait beaucoup, mais comme j'ai pas mal de temps à moi… Je peux me permettre de faire ce que je veux de mon temps libre entre deux parties de chasse… Allez, mangez tant que c'est chaud !<br>- Tu suis quoi comme autres matières ? Dans quelles facs ? insista Dean.  
>- Tu me soûles, mon chou… Je suis en contact avec la fac de Détroit et celle de Pittsburgh. J'élargis mes champs de connaissances. Ça peut être utile, parfois… Mais ça, tu le saurais si ton cerveau du haut était suffisamment irrigué…<p>

Sam eut un sourire en coin, ravi de la réplique. Bien répondu ! Dean se vexa momentanément, mais il oublia bien vite cette vacherie quand elle proposa une séance de cinéma, puis d'aller prendre un verre dans un bar où elle avait ses habitudes. Ils finirent la soirée autour d'un billard où Dean et Sam dépossédèrent un certain nombre de clients de coquettes sommes. Enfin, ils revinrent à Avon Lake. La chasseuse s'endormit dans la voiture, bercée par le bruit du moteur et la conduite de Dean à qui elle avait cédé le volant. Arrivés devant l'entrée de la maison, Sam ouvrit la portière arrière et glissa ses bras sous son corps pour la porter à l'intérieur. Elle se laissa faire, léthargique, profitant de la galanterie à laquelle elle n'était pas accoutumée et de la présence des deux hommes à ses côtés. Dean avait décidé de laisser les choses suivre leurs cours. Après tout, il serait toujours temps d'intervenir si ça allait trop loin. Dean Winchester, spécialiste du ramassage de frangin à la petite cuillère…


	12. De vieux comptes à régler

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartient…  
>L'histoire de la maison est laaaaaaaaaargement inspirée de l'excellent « Livre de sang », de Clive Barker. Perso, j'ai vu que le film, mais il est franchement sympa pour les amateurs du genre.<p>

* * *

><p>Déborah s'étira, face à la fenêtre entrouverte, laissant la lumière qui entrait à flots baigner son corps nu. Elle se sentait bien. Elle passa les mains dans ses cheveux pour les repousser. Ils étaient trop longs, il faudrait qu'elle les coupe, au moins un peu pour éviter qu'ils ne deviennent vraiment gênants. Sam s'était redressé sur un coude pour la regarder à contre-jour. La lumière allongeait son ombre jusque sur le lit. Il était hypnotisé par cette silhouette qui s'offrait au soleil. L'aurore formait un halo autour d'elle, jouait dans ses cheveux… Il resta un moment sans bouger avant de craquer et aller la retrouver. Elle entendit un froissement derrière elle, deux grandes mains coulèrent sur sa taille et Sam l'enveloppa de ses bras. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, moulée contre le corps encore chaud de sommeil de son compagnon. Il dégagea le rideau de cheveux qui tombait entre eux et dissimulait les dessins pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Il goûta la peau tiède et sucrée là où elle était la plus fine, là où battait la grosse veine du cou. Elle frémît, glissa ses mains sur celles de son compagnon et se colla un peu plus étroitement contre lui. Elle leva la tête en cherchant ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa doucement, ses mains quittèrent sa taille pour la faire pivoter face à lui avant de la serrer à nouveau. Il respira son parfum, le nez collé dans ses cheveux. Elle sentait toujours les fleurs…<p>

La chasseuse avait passé ses bras autour de lui, la tête appuyée contre son torse. Elle lui caressa les reins, puis se dégagea délicatement pour aller se doucher. Le cadet des Winchester la rejoignit, tentant de l'attirer dans ses bras pour la faire céder à ses avances, en vain. Elle se déroba à ses baisers et à ses caresses avec la souplesse d'une liane, en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle avait des choses importantes à faire et qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de se prêter à ses jeux. Un peu déçu, mais pas découragée, il la laissa tranquille, il trouverait l'occasion dans la journée… Elle descendit préparer un petit-déjeuner tardif qu'elle porta sur la terrasse où son frère et lui la rejoignirent avec les journaux du matin. Une belle journée en perspective… Elle alla chercher son ordinateur portable et se mit à consulter différents sites et sa messagerie. Son visage prit une teinte de cendres alors qu'elle lisait ses courriels, elle eut soudain du mal à respirer. Dean s'en aperçut le premier. Il se précipita pour la retenir quand elle s'effondra sur le côté, suffoquant presque, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Son pouls pulsait violemment sous sa peau, au point de faire tressauter sa poitrine de façon visible. L'aîné des Winchester la retint assise. Son frère était déjà à genoux auprès d'elle et lui avait pris la main, anxieux. 

_La journée avait trop bien commencé. Sam près de moi, qui me câline dès le réveil, le beau temps, les oiseaux qui chantent, Dean qui semble accepter que son frère et moi envisagions d'être heureux, au moins pour un temps… Et les Cloches de l'Enfer se remettent à sonner… J'ai décroché la timbale avec ce site, un de mes préférés, celui où je trouve le plus d'affaires.  
><em>_C'est LA maison qui recommence… Il faut forcément que ça déconne ! Chienne de vie, il y aura donc toujours quelque chose pour me pourrir l'existence dès que je commence à refaire surface ? J'ai eu du sang sur les mains à cause de cette maison… Je n'ai jamais réussi à l'effacer. Un vertige me prend, du genre à me faire tomber dans les pommes. C'est Dean qui me retient, et heureusement pour moi, d'ailleurs, sans quoi j'étais bonne pour me gameller. Les souvenirs remontent, je revois Lara, j'entends ses cris, la douleur… Merveilleux flash-backs plein de sang, de hurlements, de souffrance… Le pied ! J'ai envie de vomir, je me sens partir. Le souffle me manque, je respire trop vite, je le sais bien, ça me fait tourner la tête. Sam essaie de me faire boire un peu de café. Ca me requinque assez pour commencer à expliquer, ou plutôt à essayer d'expliquer._

Elle finît par reprendre des couleurs, mais resta silencieuse un long moment, incapable de parler tant ses dents claquaient. Elle tremblait, à la limite de l'hyperventilation, la tête entre les mains. Les deux frères ne savaient plus quoi faire pour la calmer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? C'était si terrible que ça ?  
>Sam lui servit un café qu'il porta à ses lèvres, car elle ne pouvait pas tenir la tasse elle-même. Après quelques gorgées de liquide chaud, elle fut enfin en mesure de s'expliquer, bien que péniblement. Elle commença plusieurs fois à parler, mais n'arrivait pas à finir ses phrases. Elle finît par se lever et ouvrit son pantalon, sous le regard consterné des deux chasseurs. Elle baissa le tissu sur sa hanche, dévoilant d'anciennes cicatrices blanchâtres. Elle les désigna d'un geste et expliqua d'une voix blanche :<br>- Ca, je les ai récoltées il y a quelques années. J'étais jeune, inconsciente, et je débutais dans la chasse.  
>Elle se rhabilla et se rassit, les yeux dans le vague. Elle était livide. Sam resta près d'elle, des fois qu'elle ferait un nouveau malaise. Ça faisait bizarre de la voir dans cet état…<br>- Je venais de fêter mes dix-huit ans, et j'avais repéré une maison hantée à San Rafael par un poltergeist particulièrement violent. En fait, la maison avait été construite par une espèce d'occultiste à la manque, un passionné de magie noire et de nécromancie. Il avait fait des séances de spiritisme à gogo dans cette baraque. Les propriétaires successifs ont fait la même chose, jusqu'au jour où ça a salement dérapé. Après ça, il y a eu des morts très violentes, meurtres et suicides, disparitions inexpliquées. Et la maison a été abandonnée pendant quelques décennies. Puis elle a été retapée, vendue à un couple avec des enfants, sans qu'on les prévienne de ce passé. Ça a fini par s'attaquer à eux… J'étais tellement sûre de moi, à cette époque… Je me suis pointée là-bas, armes, sel, prières et tout le saint frusquin. Les parents, Kevin et Kelly, m'ont fait entrer parce qu'ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. Ils m'ont fait visiter la maison et quand j'ai voulu commencer à faire le nécessaire… Ca a viré au carnage. En fait, ce n'était pas UN poltergeist, mais des fantômes, des putains de fantômes par centaines… La maison était devenu un passage entre les mondes et les fantômes passaient par là pour accéder au monde des vivants. Ils avaient besoin d'écrire leurs histoires, ou à tout le moins leurs noms, pour pouvoir passer de l'autre côté. Et pour ça, il leur fallait un support… le corps d'un humain… Ils gravaient ça dans la chair.  
>Elle s'arrêta un moment, l'air anéanti. Les deux frères la regardaient, attendant la suite. Elle but une gorgée de café, grimaça en le trouvant froid et reprit :<br>- Quand j'ai voulu entamer la purification de la maison, ça a tourné court. Tout s'est mis à déconner. La maison s'est mise à trembler, les tableaux se décrochaient des murs, les tiroirs et les portes claquaient, la gazinière s'est mise en marche avec des flammes d'un mètre de haut, les objets se sont mis à voler à travers les pièces. Un vrai cataclysme. J'ai voulu faire évacuer la famille. J'ai essayé de retenir la porte d'entrée pour faire sortir les gosses et les parents. Kelly et Kevin ont réussi, Brenda et Jason aussi. Mais quand Lara, la petite dernière de huit ans a essayé, la porte s'est fermée sur mes mains. Et la petite a été emmenée à l'étage. J'ai bien cru que j'avais laissé mes doigts de l'autre côté du battant. J'ai essayé de la récupérer, mais je ne pouvais plus rien tenir, ni balancer de sel pour les contenir, j'avais les deux mains brisées. Alors j'ai fait ce que je pouvais. J'ai attrapé Lara comme j'ai pu et j'ai sauté à travers la porte vitré de la chambre des parents, au premier.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, sa voix se brisa.  
>- J'ai atterri dans les rosiers, avec la petite dans les bras. Ces fils de pute l'avaient quasiment écorchée vive. Elle pissait le sang de partout… Et j'ai rien pu faire, le temps que l'ambulance arrive… c'était trop tard. Elle est morte dans mes bras. Je l'ai vue partir… la lumière dans ses yeux qui s'est éteinte. J'ai pas pu l'aider. Elle est morte à cause de moi… Et aujourd'hui, cette salope de maison refait des siennes… J'ai merdé, j'ai tué la petite…<br>La chasseuse se mit à pleurer, sans bruit, les épaules agitées de soubresauts, la tête dans les mains. Dean lui massa doucement l'épaule, Sam passa son bras autour de sa taille, toujours à genoux à côté d'elle, en lui frottant le dos dans un geste de réconfort. Comme si ça pouvait l'aider... Mais au moins, il lui faisait sentir qu'ils étaient là, tous les deux, pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas faire mieux… Ils ne savaient que trop bien ce qu'elle vivait. Ils attendirent qu'elle se calme, en échangeant un regard lourd de sens. Ils avaient bien conscience que rien de ce qu'ils pourraient dire ou faire ne l'aiderait à vaincre ce sentiment de culpabilité. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à la jeune femme pour cesser de trembler. Dean lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle prit avec un sourire reconnaissant. Elle essuya ses larmes, les coudes toujours sur la table, souffla un grand coup et posa ses mains sur celles de ses compagnons dans un geste de gratitude muette.

_Une fois de plus, je constate qu'avec l'âge, je ne m'améliore pas, contrairement à ce que je pensais. J'éclate en sanglots. Dean et Sam se postent à côté de moi. Leur présence me rassure, leurs mains sont fermes et apaisantes. Je reste un long moment comme ça, à me raccrocher à eux pour rester dans le monde. Dean me tend un bout d'essuie-tout en guise de mouchoir. Sympa d'y penser.  
><em>_Je vais me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, ça me fera du bien. Je croise mon regard dans le miroir et je me fais presque peur. J'ai des cernes, la peau grise… Je fais peine à voir. Allez, haut les cœurs ! Ce n'est pas une petite maison pleine de poltergeists agressifs et potentiellement mortels qui va me faire renoncer, quand même !_

Les Winchester se concertèrent dès que Déborah s'absenta pour se rafraîchir.  
>- Sam ?<br>- Ouais ?  
>- Ton avis ?<br>- Il faut qu'on y aille. Si ce qu'elle dit est vrai, c'est trop dangereux de laisser la porte ouverte. Et puis, ça pourrait l'aider à passer à autre chose d'arriver à faire ça.  
>- T'es vraiment amoureux d'elle à ce point ?<br>- Ça ne te regarde pas.  
>Un long silence salua cette réponse. Puis Sam se radoucît :<br>- Je tiens beaucoup à elle. Plus que je ne le pensais, en fait. Mais tu restes ma priorité.  
>- J'espère bien !<br>Rassuré par cet aveu, Dean adressa un sourire à son petit frère qui se trouva bien en peine de faire monter le sien jusqu'à ses yeux. Ce que pensait Déborah lui tenait aussi à cœur…

La jeune femme vint se rasseoir, les yeux rougis, et présenta des excuses pour s'être mise dans cet état. Les deux frères se regardèrent et lui annoncèrent que cette fois, la maison aurait du fil à retordre, parce qu'ils allaient être de la partie, eux aussi. Elle resta interdite, lèvres entrouvertes comme si elle voulait répondre, mais se contenta d'opiner du chef avant de proposer de réchauffer le café, qui était imbuvable car il avait eu plus que le temps de refroidir. Les deux hommes finirent de manger, la chasseuse se contenta de grignoter en avalant café sur café, au grand dam des Winchester, qui imaginaient sans mal la façon dont la caféine allait finir par agir sur elle. La maison incriminée était située en Californie. Comme Déborah avait déjà toutes les informations nécessaires, ils purent partir sitôt le repas fini. Elle proposa de prendre l'avion pour s'éviter les trente-six heures de route avant de faire marche arrière devant les récriminations de Dean qui refusa catégoriquement d'employer ce mode de transport. Il avait la trouille en avion. C'est vrai, quoi, ces machins volants peuvent s'écraser sans crier gare ! Et puis laisser son « bébé »… Hors de question ! Les sacs préparés en un temps record, ils montèrent dans la voiture. Ça allait être la fête aux fantômes ! 

_Je n'aurai jamais cru possible quelque chose de pareil. Je suis sur la route avec les frères Winchester pour aller botter le cul de quelques fantômes ! J'ai bien proposé l'avion, mais à la tête de Dean, j'ai laissé tomber. Un jour et demi de route… Trente six longues heures, avec des pauses de quelques minutes de temps en temps, vraiment parce qu'il le faut. Je trépigne d'impatience, je veux en finir une bonne fois avec cette merde, et revenir à ma vie d'avant. Avant, façon de parler. Ce qui est perdu est perdu, mais Lara… J'aurai pu la sauver. J'aurais DU la sauver. _

_Le trajet me parait interminable, j'ai tout le temps de penser à ce qui s'est passé, à ce que j'ai raté, à ce que j'aurai pu faire. Je rumine en silence dans mon coin, j'avale du café comme du petit lait. Je sais que j'ai tort, mais pour le moment, il n'y a que ça qui me calme. Je verrais plus tard pour les effets. Long, dur… Non, ce n'est pas un voyage d'agrément._

Au terme des presque quatre milles kilomètres, ils virent enfin la mer et le célèbre pont. Leur destination était une ville de banlieue à une trentaine de kilomètres au nord. Ils trouvèrent rapidement Clorinda Avenue et la maison qu'ils cherchaient. Ils se garèrent à proximité pour observer la demeure et l'environnement. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent dans un silence de mort, à peine troublé par le passage d'un véhicule de temps à autre. Dean finît par remettre le contact, malgré les reproches de sa passagère qui voulait passer à l'action immédiatement. L'aîné des Winchester opposa à Déborah qu'ils devaient tous se reposer, parce qu'avec un peu plus de trente-six heures de route et cinq heures de plus dans la voiture à étudier les lieux, il leur fallait un peu de répit. Même eux avaient leurs limites… Sam ajouta qu'ils ne pouvaient pas non plus aller taper à la porte et entrer de force pour faire le ménage. La jeune femme finît par se ranger à leurs arguments bon gré, mal gré. Ils prirent une chambre au Motel 6 San Rafael, sous le regard offusqué de la vieille réceptionniste à qui ils demandèrent une chambre pour trois. La chasseuse se doucha rapidement, puis alla chercher de quoi se restaurer. Elle mourait d'envie d'en finir avec cette maison, de mettre un terme à ce cauchemar qu'elle vivait depuis trop longtemps. La culpabilité la rongeait. Elle revint, lasse et tourmentée, le repas dans des sachets en papier kraft pendant que les deux hommes prenaient eux aussi leur douche et s'installaient. Ils réfléchiraient plus facilement à un plan d'action une fois reposés. 

_Nous y voilà, on est devant la maison. D'apparence, rien n'a changé, si ce n'est que je la sens vibrer. Elle est menaçante, sous ses allures de bonne grande maison familiale, elle pue la mort et la souffrance. Je meurs d'envie d'entrer, de faire mon boulot et de rentrer chez moi. Voix de la raison, Dean prend le volant et nous amène au motel le plus proche. On a besoin de dormir. Sam ajoute qu'on ne peut pas entrer par effraction avec les occupants dans les lieux. Il est 3 h 30 quand on monte dans la chambre. La réceptionniste est une vieille fille revêche qui me sort par les yeux. Oui, une femme accompagnée de deux jeunes hommes forts et virils… avec qui elle ne couche pas ! Et puis même si c'était le cas, ça ne la regarde pas.  
><em>_Finalement, le café n'a pas suffi pas à me rassasier. J'ai faim. Je me douche, l'eau chaude achève de me casser. Oui, Dean a raison, j'ai besoin de dormir. Mais avant, mangeons. Je quitte la pièce. L'air est chaud… Je parcours les rues à la recherche d'un fast-food. Bingo ! Je trouve enfin un établissement ouvert. Je prends de quoi manger et je reviens. Pendant le trajet, je continue de réfléchir, ou plus exactement, je ressasse._

Elle s'installa en tailleur sur le petit lit, son sac sur les genoux. Mais Dean la poussa pour prendre la place, arguant qu'il ne partagerait pas son lit avec son frère. Elle le regarda, un peu surprise, avant de se raviser et de lui proposer de remplacer ce dernier avec un sourire plein de promesses indécentes. Le chasseur lui retourna son sourire, amusé du regard jaloux que leur jeta son frère, avant de s'asseoir de l'autre côté du grand lit en tapotant la couette pour inviter la jeune femme à le rejoindre. Il ne ferait rien avec son frère dans la pièce, mais ça ne coûtait rien de l'enquiquiner un peu… Il adorait emmerder son frangin. Le voir tirer la gueule, c'était un de ses jeux préférés. Elle se leva, son gobelet dans une main, le sachet dans l'autre et prit la place qu'il lui avait indiqué, tout sourire. Ils mangèrent rapidement, Sam grignota du bout des dents, mal à l'aise. Sa contrariété atteignit son comble lorsqu'elle se glissa, vêtue d'un t-shirt et d'un short, dans le lit où Dean s'était allongé, laissant le cadet des Winchester seul dans le lit d'une personne, à ruminer ce qui lui semblait bien être une trahison. De son côté, la chasseuse tourna le dos à son partenaire de couchage, le plus loin possible de lui dans l'espace restreint. Pourtant, après quelques minutes, elle bascula sur le côté et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon pour lui faire passer son bras autour d'elle. Il obtempéra bien volontiers. Elle était toute chaude, elle sentait bon. Sympa comme bouillotte ! Bon, oui, ça allait pas être évident-évident de rester calme avec une fille pareille dans son lit, parce que c'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de simplement dormir quand il avait une nana avec lui… Et pourtant… Elle se blottit contre lui, les yeux fermés, mais consciente de l'attention que Sam portait à ses mouvements du coin de l'œil. Elle s'endormit rapidement, apaisée par la respiration calme et régulière qui soulevait la poitrine de Dean. Lui dormait déjà comme un bienheureux, avec un léger ronflement qui agaçait Sam. Comment pouvait-il lui faire un truc pareil ? Et elle ? Elle l'aimait, pourtant, elle lui avait dit… Pourquoi, alors ? Peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait pas se satisfaire d'un seul homme… Si c'était le cas, il allait mettre un terme définitif à cette histoire. Il n'était pas du genre partageur. Encore qu'avec son frère… Ça pourrait peut-être se négocier… 

_Je m'installe sur le petit lit mais Dean me pousse. Pas méchant, mais il ne veut pas dormir avec Sam. Qu'à cela ne tienne… C'est avec moi qu'il dormira ! Et tant pis si ça ennuie Sam. On se chamaille gentiment, j'ai l'impression de revenir des années plus tôt, avec ma sœur et mon frère. Au début, je m'éloigne de Dean, dans le lit, mais au bout de quelques minutes, je me dis qu'après tout, l'aîné fera aussi bien l'affaire. Je me blottis contre lui. Etrangement, le contact de sa peau me fait du bien. Allons bon, voilà que je me mets à avoir besoin de mes congénères…_

Dean et Déborah réussirent à prendre quelques heures de repos, contrairement à Sam qui se tourna et se retourna dans son lit en vain pendant de longues minutes avant de se lever pour aller pianoter sur son ordinateur à la recherche d'informations plus récentes sur la maison et ses habitants. Il trouva sans mal plusieurs forums qui relataient des témoignages de personnes ayant vécu des expériences particulières dans la demeure, son historique particulièrement violent, l'histoire de la petite fille… Il adressa un grognement à l'adresse de son frère qui sortit du lit en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller la jeune femme qui se tourna en gémissant doucement, sans ouvrir les yeux. Ils la laissèrent dormir, le cadet des Winchester alla chercher des cafés en attendant qu'elle émerge. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Une autre onomatopée salua la dormeuse qui s'étira bientôt, assise sur le bord du lit. Elle attrapa avec un sourire engourdi le gobelet cartonné que lui proposa Dean accompagné d'un « Salut, bien dormi ? » narquois. Elle hocha la tête, avec un petit rire cristallin, avant de répondre :  
>- Super bien, tu es… très confortable… et galant, avec ça. J'ai même droit au petit dèj' au lit, si c'est pas formidable !<br>Le trio eut vite fait de se préparer. Déborah brûlait de passer à l'action tout de suite, mais ils avaient besoin d'un plan avant d'attaquer le « grand ménage »

_Je me réveille doucement, j'entends les deux hommes chuchoter pour ne pas me déranger. Sam grogne vaguement un salut à mon intention. Ronchon, mon Trésor… Dean, en parfait gentleman (mon œil !) me tend un gobelet de café en me demandant comment s'est passé ma nuit.  
><em>_Sam a visiblement eu plus de mal que moi à trouver le sommeil. Il a fait un fastidieux et incomplet travail de recherches qu'il aurait pu s'épargner. Cette satanée baraque, je l'ai toujours gardée dans le colimateur. J'exhibe triomphalement une clé USB sur laquelle j'ai tout consigné et qui me suit partout. Des fois, je me dis qu'être un tantinet parano et geekette, c'est pas mal. Noms des propriétaires passés et présents, historique de la maison, tous les témoignages, la liste de forums qui y font référence, coupures de presse, rapports de police, bref, la totale. _

_S'en suit une grande discussion avec les deux frangins pour savoir comment on fait. Moi, je suis d'avis d'aller là-bas, de rentrer par la force si besoin, et de faire le boulot. Mais non, pour eux, c'est une mauvaise idée. Il faut se faire inviter… Bah voyons ! Ils me regardent avec un grand sourire. J'ai un peu peur de savoir à quoi ils pensent…_

La chasseuse se rendit devant le lycée où l'aînée des quatre enfants avait cours. Elle réussît à trouver la jeune fille à la bibliothèque de l'établissement. Le nez dans son livre, elle ne vit pas la chasseuse s'asseoir en face d'elle, ne levant la tête que pour répondre au salut que cette dernière lui adressa. Elle laissa passer quelques minutes, l'air passionné par le livre qu'elle avait pris au hasard dans les rayonnages. Elle s'assura rapidement que personne ne semble s'intéresser à elles et attaqua :  
>- Hé, c'est bien toi, Charlotte ?<br>- Ça dépend. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive.  
>- Bah, en fait, j'ai entendu dire que t'étais, comment dire… assez balèze en matière de fantômes. Genre, séance de spiritisme et tout. Et moi, ça m'intéresse carrément.<br>- Ouais, grave. Ca te brancherait d'en faire une ? Samedi, mes parents partent en vacances avec mes frères et sœurs, et j'ai invité des copines… Tu veux venir ?  
>- Avec plaisir ! Ca te dérange si je ramène des potes ? Ils sont à fond dedans et je suis sûre qu'ils adoreraient ça.<br>- Non, vas-y. Pas de soucis. On dit samedi à 20 h ?  
>- Parfait ! Au fait, je m'appelle Déborah.<br>Ce fut une Déborah rayonnante qui appela ses partenaires dès qu'elle fut sortie après avoir récupéré l'adresse que lui fournît Charlotte. Elle les retrouva au motel, où elle leur expliqua comment elle avait réussi à les faire inviter dans la maison sans avoir besoin de passer par « la case prise de tête avec les proprios ».  
>Les deux frères étaient sûrs qu'elle y arriverait. Sinon… Plan B ? Ouais, mais ils n'avaient pas de plan B…<p>

_Il est quinze heures. La sonnerie retentit, les gamins sortent de cours. Discrètement, je file la fille aînée des propriétaires jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Studieuse enfant… Je prends un bouquin au hasard, histoire de ne pas me faire repérer, et je guette le moment opportun. Un coup d'œil alentour. Bien, personne ne nous regarde, je me lance… et j'arrive à nous faire entrer ! Charlotte, ma chérie, tu devrais être plus prudente… Rendez-vous est pris... pour dans trois jours. La poisse.  
><em>_Sam me fait la remarque, en passant, que si la maison a pu attendre près de dix ans, je n'étais plus à trois jours près pour fermer cette porte. Mignon, perspicace, plein de sagesse et raisonnable… Finalement, Dean est plus mon genre._


	13. En attendant d'agir

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartient…  
>Attention : scène de sexe explicite. Encore une fois : sortez couverts ! <p>

* * *

><p>Le rendez-vous n'étant fixé que pour trois jours plus tard, les chasseurs se retrouvèrent momentanément sans projet. Ils prirent la décision de se rendre à San Francisco, à trente minutes de là à peine. Dean et Sam s'étaient récriés en voyant le Fairmont Heritage, où Déborah avait réservé en douce, mais la suite étant déjà payée, ils n'eurent d'autres choix que de capituler. Et puis, c'était elle qui régalait… Au final, c'était plutôt agréable d'avoir une grande et belle chambre chacun. Et la vue ! Le seul bémol fut la longue descente aux enfers qu'ils subirent en accompagnant la jeune femme faire les courses. Quand elle avait une idée dans la tête… Déborah les traina au Ferry Building pour acheter de quoi préparer, entre autres, le pique nique qu'elle avait prévu de faire au Golden Gate Park le lendemain. Mais Dean trouva à s'occuper dès qu'il croisa la route d'une jolie blonde qui tentait d'attraper une boîte de conserve placée un peu trop haut pour elle. Dean se porta à l'aide de la belle et obtint son numéro en un rien de temps. Ouais, ça se passait plutôt pas mal, finalement.<p>

Le soir, ils dînèrent dans un restaurant de Chinatown, où la jeune femme les étonna une nouvelle fois en s'adressant en chinois à la serveuse, provoquant un éclat de rire à cause de sa prononciation hésitante. Elle parlait combien de langues, au juste ?! Quand elle commença à faire le service, elle encouragea ses compagnons à l'imiter. Dean rechigna, fidèle à lui-même, avant de se fendre d'un grand sourire aux quelques mots que la jeune femme lui murmura dans l'oreille. Il allait donc avoir le dernier mot ! « Si tu le fais, je passe toute la nuit dans ton lit, mon chou, et qu'importe ce que dira ton frère… » avait-elle ronronné. Pour cette raison, et parce qu'il pouvait aussi conter fleurette aux groupes de demoiselles à un stade parfois bien avancé d'alcoolémie, il se décida à suivre le mouvement. Une fois n'était pas coutume, ça lui ferait des bons souvenirs…  
>Sam prit parti de s'en amuser et finît dans la cuisine à faire la plonge en compagnie d'un jeune asiatique avec qui il communiqua par gestes, pour le plus grand plaisir de son frère et de la chasseuse qui se moquèrent gentiment de lui.<p>

Au final, le restaurateur les garda après la fermeture pour leur offrir de l'alcool de serpent. Leurs mines écœurées eurent pour effet de déclencher l'hilarité générale, mais Dean accepta tout de même de tester le contenu de la bouteille où flottait un magnifique cobra et des scorpions noirs. De l'inédit, il fallait qu'il teste ! Mais c'est que c'était bon ! Un verre après l'autre, le degré d'alcool eut raison de lui. Et son frère, qui avait somme toute décidé de prendre un verre, puis un deuxième, et encore un, du liquide aromatisé au reptile pour ne pas se trouver en reste devant Déborah, se trouva rapidement à rire joyeusement, un peu éméché. Bon, Déborah l'avait un peu provoqué en lui disant qu'il ne tiendrait pas la distance face à son frangin. Faux, archi-faux, il tenait aussi bien que Dean !

La jeune femme les ramena à la voiture, écroulée de rire, en soutenant un Dean qui ne marchait plus vraiment droit et déblatérait des âneries, et un Sam un peu ivre qui cherchait à la prendre par la taille pour l'embrasser en essayant de lui raconter une blague. Elle les fit monter dans le véhicule et les ramena à l'hôtel où elle mit le plus âgé au lit sans trop de soucis. Elle lui ôta ses chaussures, le déshabilla et le fit rouler dans le lit. Il émit bien vite un ronflement sonore qui la fit sourire. Assis devant la table basse du salon, le cadet tentait de suivre une émission de télé-achat qui vantait les mérites d'une poêle anti-adhésive soit-disant révolutionnaire. Elle le rejoignit sur le canapé, satisfaite de sa soirée. Son compagnon essaya de lui voler un baiser, mais elle le repoussa gentiment en lui proposant de gagner la seconde chambre pour s'allonger et de poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Il se laissa guider, enlaça sa taille, respirant à pleins poumons son parfum de fleurs. Il ne se sentait pas mal… Un peu bourré, certes, mais pas mal. Elle l'aida à se dévêtir et il s'allongea sur le lit. Finalement, l'alcool de serpent, c'était pas mal. Les yeux clos, il sentit la main de la chasseuse se poser sur sa joue en un geste tendre. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, toujours arrimé à elle, un sourire comblé sur les lèvres. Il était si bien, avec elle. 

_Trois jours à tuer… Autant rentabiliser. San Francisco n'est qu'à trente minutes. Ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas foutu les pieds dans cette ville… On s'arrête dans un café pour manger un morceau et essayer de trouver un hôtel. Dean cherche le machin le plus miteux possible… La nuit au Motel 6 m'a suffi. C'était pas complètement pourri, mais j'aimerai un peu mieux… Je pars dans mon coin, je compose le numéro d'un hôtel de standing que je connais. Ils ont ce que je veux ! Je réserve l'appartement à deux chambres. Les frères auront chacun la leur, moi, je prendrai le canapé.  
><em>_La tête de Dean et Sam quand on entre dans l'appartement ! On en profite tous les trois pour se délasser un peu, et je leur propose de dîner à Chinatown. Mais avant, comme j'ai décidé qu'on aurait une vie la plus normale possible, on file faire quelques courses, parce que le Golden Gate Park est juste magnifique à cette période de l'année et que je compte bien en profiter._

_Le restaurant ne paie pas de mine, mais la nourriture est bonne et fraîche, la serveuse sympa. Il est temps que mes cours servent à quelque chose ! Je lui passe la commande en mandarin. Oui, bon, mon accent n'est pas encore au point. Mais la demoiselle prend mes efforts à cœur. Je comprends le mandarin mieux que je ne le parle, donc je les entends se moquer gentiment de moi. Le restaurant est bondé. Au diable les conventions ! Je file un coup de main à la serveuse, en prenant les assiettes et en servant notre table, pour commencer, mais quand je la vois galérer à cause du monde, je prends le taureau par les cornes. Je récupère un carnet de commandes et je vais m'occuper des tables proches.  
><em>_Mon attitude surprend, mais vu que je garde le rythme, ça soulage pas mal le personnel. C'est pas la première fois que je sers au restaurant... J'encourage Dean et Sam à m'imiter. Le premier refuse jusqu'à ce que je lui propose de passer la nuit avec lui… sans préciser ce qu'on pourrait bien faire, naturellement. Et ma proposition fait mouche. D'autant plus qu'il peut draguer à tout va en prenant les commandes. Sam se retrouve dans la cuisine à faire la plonge et on le voit gesticuler pour se faire comprendre. Dean et moi, on se paye joyeusement sa tête, parce que c'est vrai que ça vaut le détour. _

_L'heure de la fermeture sonne. Je récupère mes affaires et on se dirige vers la sortie quand le patron nous rattrape. Il sort de derrière le comptoir une grande bouteille. Le contenu m'engage peu. Un serpent et des insectes… Le plein de protéines ! Très peu pour moi, merci ! Mais Dean ne se laisse pas démoraliser. L'alcool de serpent, c'est traitre. Je l'ai appris à mes dépens, quand un ami chinois m'en a fait boire sans me dire ce que c'était. J'avais fini avec une gueule de bois monstrueuse avec seulement deux verres… J'avais pas l'habitude, à l'époque, non plus… Depuis, j'ai de l'entraînement !  
><em>_L'aîné s'enfile le premier verre cul-sec. Je presse Sam d'essayer, en le traitant de mauviette parce qu'il refuse de suivre son frère. Il cède… Le gérant et le personnel se bidonnent de voir Dean et Sam boire ça comme du petit-lait sans savoir l'effet que ça va avoir. L'alcool leur monte brusquement à la tête. Dean part en essayant de garder le peu de dignité qui lui reste, mais je dois le rattraper pour qu'il n'aille pas embrasser le poteau. Sans compter le débit de conneries à la seconde… Sam essaie de me voler un baiser, mort de rire d'une plaisanterie qu'il n'arrive pas à sortir. Je les mets tant bien que mal dans la voiture et je les ramène. Coup de bol pour moi, Sam a moins bu que son frère, ce qui m'épargne de devoir le soutenir pour accéder à la chambre. Un, je peux, deux… Ce serait plus compliqué. _

_Je colle Dean au lit, je lui retire ses chaussures, son jean, sa chemise, et je le borde. Il se met à ronfler… Au moins, il dort. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant. Je rejoins Sam dans le salon. Oh là ! Il a l'air frais, tiens… L'œil un peu vitreux, il a l'air fasciné par une poêle présentée à la télé. Au secours… J'ai horreur de ces émissions. Les présentateurs avec leurs sourires ultra-brite pas forcés du tout, les produits absolument « in-dis-pen-sables » et les pseudo-promos… Beurk-beurk-beurk…  
><em>_Sam veut me bisouter sauvagement, mais je suis plus partante pour qu'il rejoigne son lit, vu son état. Je l'entraine, cahin-caha, et je m'assoie au bord. Sam s'installe, les bras autour de moi, la tête sur ma cuisse. Je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit à son sujet. Il n'a pas eu de mère… Mon cœur se serre et je lui caresse doucement les cheveux. _

_J'ai eu de la chance… Je m'en rends compte, maintenant. Le jour où j'aurai des enfants, je ferai tout… Le jour où ?... Il faut vraiment que j'arrête d'envisager l'avenir… et puis avoir des enfants avec la chasse, c'est de la folie. Ce serait les exposer à trop de dangers, sans compter que mon sang est damné. Je ne veux pas risquer de perpétuer cette malédiction. C'est trop de souffrance pour si peu de bénéfices… Sam me serre dans son sommeil, il a l'air paisible… Il sourit… J'appuie ma tête contre le capitonnage. Les heures s'égrènent en silence, et j'imagine une vie sans démons, sans chasse… Un rêve éveillé qui s'évapore un peu avant l'aube, quand je bascule à mon tour dans la somnolence._

Le bruit de la cafetière les tira du sommeil. Sam ouvrit un œil, le bras engourdi d'être resté bloqué derrière la jeune femme, avant de se redresser pour apercevoir le sourire de celle-ci. Elle s'étira et se dégagea doucement de son étreinte pour ne pas brusquer son partenaire qui lui semblait encore bien au chaud dans les bras de Morphée. Sam était bien. Bon, un peu mal à la tête, mais rien de vraiment méchant, ça irait mieux après un café et une bonne douche. Déborah se rendit à la cuisine, toujours en tirant sur ses membres pour essayer d'y rétablir la circulation sanguine. Dean, bien qu'un peu pâle, semblait remis de sa soirée et avait préparé du café. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un bail de se faire avoir comme ça par l'acool… et la traîtresse l'avait planté seul dans le lit. Il lui en fit la remarque après qu'elle l'ait embrassé sur la joue.  
>- Au fait, t'as pas tenu ta parole, hier…<br>- Quitte à passer la nuit avec toi, autant que tu sois réveillé, non ? Et puis j'ai pas précisé quelle nuit, non plus…  
>Elle remplît deux tasses qu'elle emmena dans le salon pour en tendre une au jeune chasseur qui s'était déplacé, puis se rassit à son tour. Elle leur proposa alors de descendre profiter du restaurant de l'hôtel pour le petit-déjeuner. A l'unanimité, son idée fut approuvée et ils prirent leur douche avant de rejoindre la salle.<p>

_Le glougloutement de la cafetière me blesse les oreilles. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau-piqueur dans le crâne, ce qui constitue un tour de force puisque je n'ai pas bu. Sam a l'air d'avoir récupéré quand il tourne les yeux vers moi. Je lui souris et je tire sur ma colonne vertébrale qui claque. Il faut que je fasse attention à ne pas dormir dans des positions à la con comme ça, je vais finir par me bousiller le dos de façon irrémédiable. Sam me laisse me lever, il a l'air encore ensommeillé. Il est mignon… J'ai des fourmis partout, il faut que je bouge. Dean a eu la bonne idée de faire du café. Il est un peu palôt, mais il tient bien l'alcool, le bougre ! Des reproches… Je les balaie d'une phrase et j'emmène sa tasse à Sam. L'heure n'est pas si avancée que ça, le restaurant doit être ouvert pour le petit-déjeuner. Ils se douchent les premiers, le temps que je commence à préparer les plats pour le pique-nique. Sam ayant fini avant Dean, je squatte la place. Son parfum flotte encore dans la pièce… Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer dessus. Je suis de tellement bonne humeur que je prends même le temps de me maquiller. Pas des masses, je déteste ressembler à une voiture volée, mais un minimum d'efforts… Et puis je sais que Sam aime bien quand je mets mes yeux en valeur._

Déborah prit un peu plus de temps que ce à quoi les deux hommes étaient habitués. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bains, un instant de silence salua son arrivée.  
>- Bah quoi ? demanda-t-elle, surprise de leur réaction.<br>- C'est-à-dire… on n'a pas l'habitude de te voir comme ça ! Ca te fait de ces yeux !  
>Dean avait eu l'air médusé en répondant. Elle avait réhaussé ses lèvres d'un rose perle et ombré ses yeux d'un gris clair, ses longs cils noirs accentués par une couche de mascara noir et un trait d'eye-liner. L'intéressée eut un haussement d'épaules en attrapant sa pochette avant d'ouvrir la porte.<br>- Hé, les mecs, j'ai la dalle ! On y va ou on campe ici ?  
>Après le repas, ils remontèrent préparer le pique-nique que la jeune femme déposa dans un panier en osier que la réception lui avait prêté, et allèrent profiter du soleil au Golden Gate Park. Elle insista pour se rendre au jardin de thé japonais. Ils déambulèrent dans les allées, la chaleur de ce début juillet avait attiré les badauds, les familles avec des enfants et autres touristes. Ils savourèrent la sérénité des lieux, admiratifs devant le Bouddha de bronze, les promenades bien entretenues, et y flanèrent jusqu'à la fermeture. Ils se rendirent alors dans la partie accessible du parc, appréciant la température modérée de cette journée ensoleillée. Dean profita de l'occasion pour jouer les séducteurs auprès des jeunes femmes qui passaient à sa portée. Déborah se tenait consciencieusement à distance de Sam qui tentait de se ménager un moment pour discuter avec elle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'obstinait à essayer de le faire souffrir en s'amusant avec son frère, alors qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments respectifs. Oh, elle pouvait l'éviter toute la journée, elle ne pourrait pas fuir éternellement…<p>

Dean ayant voulu accompagner une demoiselle peu farouche qui avait accepté de le rejoindre après sa promenade dans le parc, Sam alla trouver la chasseuse dans la salle de bains, où elle s'était plongée dans la baignoire débordante de mousse, un livre à la main. Elle leva une tête ceinte d'une serviette qui retenait ses cheveux, surprise de l'intrusion et soulagée que la mousse protège sa pudeur. L'estomac de Sam se contracta en la voyant comme ça. Elle était si belle… Il se secoua : il fallait qu'il lui dise ce qui le tracassait. Il n'était pas là pour l'admirer.  
>- Je peux t'aider ? demanda-t-elle un peu sèchement.<br>- Oui, il faut qu'on parle… encore… soupira-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord de la baignoire. Il faut qu'on mette les choses à plat une bonne fois.  
>- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ça ! Ca ne peut pas durer…<br>Un silence pesant suivit cette déclaration. Heu… Vite, vite, une réponse ! La jeune femme l'avait pris de court, il cherchait quelque chose à répondre quand elle reprit :  
>- Je sais ce que tu vas dire : « on ne peut pas faire ça, on ne peut pas continuer ». Et je suis de ton avis. Nos vies seront courtes, violentes et nous ne mourrons pas paisiblement dans notre lit.<br>- C'est clair… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête tout. Après cette affaire, Dean et moi, on reprendra la route de notre côté, mentit-il devant cette surprenante déclaration.  
>Merde, quoi ! Elle lui avait tellement donné et aujourd'hui, non seulement, elle lui reprenait tout, mais en plus, elle jouait avec son frère. Pour le coup, c'était à lui de le protéger. Et tant pis si ça faisait du mal à Déborah. Parce que lui aussi, ça le faisait souffrir. Il réfléchirait à deux fois avant de déclarer sa flamme, le prochain coup…<br>- Tu as raison… C'est mieux…  
>Elle garda les yeux baissés un instant, dans un mutisme assourdissant. Subitement, elle jeta son livre, le bras tendu pour attraper Sam par le col de sa chemise. Elle se souleva brutalement, inondant le carrelage, tandis qu'elle attirait le chasseur contre elle. L'instant suivant, elle était étendue sur le sol froid, la serviette avait volé, le jeune homme couché sur elle l'avait saisie par les cheveux et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Il ne se contrôlait plus, il la voulait tout de suite… C'était plus fort que lui, il la désirait, il devenait fou quand il la voyait nue. Et cette fois c'était encore plus violent que d'habitude.<p>

Elle le déshabilla tant bien que mal, ne lâchant ses lèvres que pour lui retirer son t-shirt avant de s'emparer à nouveau frénétiquement de sa bouche. Il se redressa sur les genoux, laissant les mains de la chasseuse se débattre avec sa ceinture et son pantalon sans cesser leur baiser ni lâcher la crinière brune répandue sur ses épaules. Quelque chose lui picotait la peau. Il mit ça sur le compte de la chaleur de l'eau qui l'avait éclaboussé. Mais il s'aperçut rapidement qu'il réagissait réellement à un instinct qui lui disait de s'approprier le corps de la jeune femme qui avait réussi à ouvrir son pantalon pour le caresser. Il souffla à l'instant où elle glissa sa main dans son boxer pour le dégager. Il n'eut alors qu'à passer ses mains sous ses cuisses pour la soulever avant de se lever et de l'asseoir sur le bord de la vasque du lavabo. Il colla son bassin contre elle : elle était prête à le recevoir. L'idée lui paraissait tout à fait opportune.

_Sam entre dans la pièce sans s'annoncer. Bonjour l'éducation ! Dean est absent, il a rendez-vous… Bon sang ! Pourquoi Sam veut-il toujours parler ? Il est psy ou quoi ? Heureusement, le bain moussant a fait des merveilles, j'ai de la mousse presque jusqu'au menton. Il m'explique que son frère et lui vont devoir reprendre la route de leur côté sitôt qu'on aura réglé mon affaire. Je savais bien que l'épisode de Bâton-Rouge était une mauvaise idée. Et que lui avouer mes sentiments était une encore plus mauvaise idée… Il a raison. La vie d'un chasseur est pour le moins particulière. Je peux comprendre qu'il ne veuille s'attacher à personne d'autre que son frère. Moins il aura de gens sur lesquels il doit veiller, moins il prendra de risques…  
><em>_Mon démon n'est pas d'accord. Il me submerge brutalement. Ce n'est pas moi qui agit, mais lui. Il prend possession de mon corps. Je comprends à cet instant ce que ressentent les victimes… Les sensations sont miennes, mais je ne maitrise pas mes gestes. C'est lui qui mène la danse, qui décide de tout. Il ne me laisse que la possibilité de ressentir ce qui se passe. _

_J'ai inondé la salle de bains en attrapant Sam par le col pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. La serviette autour de mes cheveux est tombée, je suis allongée par terre, les mains de Sam qui me tiennent par la tignasse. Je ne le lâche que pour lui arracher son t-shirt et je recommence aussi sec à lui rouler un patin…  
><em>_Il se redresse à genoux, je le suis, je ne sais même pas comment j'y arrive. Je me fais l'effet d'une marionnette dont mon démon actionnerait les fils… J'attaque le pantalon de Sam. Sa ceinture refuse de céder immédiatement et ça m'énerve. Mes doigts me paraissent gourds, mais je parviens enfin à descendre ma main dans son pantalon… Il expire un grand coup quand je le touche… Son gémissement excite mon démon. Il va avoir ce qu'il veut ! Il ne faut que quelques secondes à Sam pour me saisir par les cuisses et m'installer sur le bord du lavabo. Il est plus que prêt, et même si ma tête dit non, mon corps dit oui. On n'a pas de capotes sous la main, et je veux lui dire, mais les mots qui sortent de ma bouche sont pour lui demander de me prendre… _

Il s'enfonça lentement, enivré de la sentir avancer les hanches pour venir à sa rencontre en gémissant, suppliante. Rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de la faire sienne à nouveau. Elle se maintenait d'une main, l'autre vissée à la nuque de son amant. Il s'insinuait le plus doucement possible, le souffle court, alors que sa compagne le pressait d'accélerer entre deux déclarations d'amour auxquelles il répondait « Moi aussi, je t'aime ». Elle croisa les jambes derrière ses reins, sa langue dansant entre les lèvres du chasseur. Elle lâcha son appui pour l'agripper à deux mains et ses jambes se crispèrent pour lui donner le rythme, essayant de l'obliger à la pénétrer plus profondément tandis qu'il la tenait à sa merci. Déborah gémissait de frustration, tendue comme un arc, jusqu'à ce que son amant lui donne satisfaction. Elle était chaude… si chaude…  
>Il bougea un peu plus vite, ralentît, quelques coups de reins puissants, profonds, succédèrent, avant de revenir à un mouvement plus lent mais toujours aussi profond. Il joua à la faire languir, un sourire presque pervers sur les lèvres. Elle le voulait, mais elle le rejetait. Alors, il allait lui donner une bonne raison de le détester dès qu'ils auraient réglé cette affaire. Elle allait lui payer ce mal qu'elle lui infligeait. Mais pour le moment, le corps frémissant qu'il tenait entre ses bras robustes était sa seule préoccupation. <p>

_Il glisse en moi, lentement, avec un sourire cruel. Mes jambes se verrouillent derrière ses reins, j'essaie de lui faire faire ce que je veux. Il résiste, mon démon se fâche. Mon pouvoir court sur ma peau, il rampe comme des milliers de fourmis qui courraient vers lui. Son regard change. Le démon a fait mouche. Sam bouge plus vite entre mes cuisses. Je le sens varier le rythme. Lent et profond, rapide et en surface, à nouveau lent et profond… il va et vient, je suis tellement mouillée qu'il ne rencontre aucune difficulté à faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Il accélère brutalement. Il bute dans le fond de mon ventre et c'est bon, tellement bon. Le plaisir me met la tête à l'envers, je ne peux plus réfléchir._

Il accélera le tempo de leur chorégraphie, la martelant à grands coups de boutoir qui la faisaient geindre à chaque mouvement. Il la sentait, fourreau de chair étroit et humide s'ajustant à lui à la perfection. La tête en arrière, la chasseuse suffoquait et tremblait, les lèvres entrouvertes, incapable de se souvenir de ce qui lui avait fait peur moins d'une seconde plus tôt. Sam posa sa bouche sur la gorge blanche, là où la carotide battit contre sa langue. Un flot de souvenirs le submergea où il se vit boire le sang de Ruby. L'excitation qu'ils en retiraient tous les deux… Sur une impulsion, il lui mordit la gorge. Sauvagement. Jusqu'à faire céder la peau sous ses dents. Le sang coula sur son menton et dans sa bouche, mais ni lui ni elle n'en avaient cure. Seule la sensation de leurs corps qui s'emboîtaient leur importait. Il l'accabla de coups de reins violents, butant au fond d'elle à chaque mouvement avec un gémissement rauque. Elle continuait de bouger les hanches, totalement vaincue. Il la malmena jusqu'à sentir monter le plaisir en elle dans la crispation maintenant familière de son corps. Il l'embrassa avec une douceur presque déplacée vu la violence de ses gestes et la jouissance les emporta rapidement dans un torrent de sensations exquises. 

_Il plante ses dents dans ma gorge, le sang jaillit, il gémit de plaisir. Sa voix est gutturale. Malgré moi, ça m'excite. J'ai mal et ça me fait du bien… Je ne comprends plus rien. Il me tamponne comme un malade, son bassin claque contre le mien. A chaque coup, il lâche un gémissement qui monte crescendo jusqu'au cri final qui signe son orgasme. Le mien arrive dans la foulée, et je gémis contre sa bouche._

Il la lâcha enfin, et les endorphines cessèrent de faire effet rapidement, causant une vive douleur au cou à Déborah. Elle posa la main sur la morsure, surprise de sentir le sang poisser sous ses doigts. Sam recula un peu, étonné et gêné de s'être montré aussi brutal, avant de bredouiller de vagues excuses. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été presque possédé pendant ces quelques minutes. La chasseuse descendit de son siège improvisé sans un mot, et alla chercher une compresse qu'elle appliqua sur sa gorge pour ne pas salir son peignoir, avant de se rendre dans la cuisine pour y prendre une serpillière. Quand elle repassa la porte, Sam s'était rhabillé et tentait d'éponger de son mieux à l'aide d'une serviette. Ils avaient fichu une belle pagaille… Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, muette, et assécha le sol. Embarrassé, il essaya de lui prendre la main mais elle esquiva son geste. Elle était de méchante humeur et elle lui fit bien comprendre qu'il risquait gros à essayer de la toucher. Devant autant de hostilité, il préféra baisser les bras, au profit du salon où il s'installa dans le canapé, après être préalablement passé à la cuisine où il prit une bière. La jeune femme, quant à elle, alla s'allonger dans une des chambres, abasourdie de leurs réactions respectives. Dans le canapé, le chasseur passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Le sang de Déborah avait un goût très particulier… et plutôt addictif. 

_Sam m'a fait mal. Très mal, même. J'en suis quitte pour un très beau bleu et des courbatures. Il a au moins le bon goût d'avoir l'air gêné par ce qu'il a fait… Mouais, mais ça n'excuse pas tout. Oui, je me suis laissée aller à un moment de faiblesse, oui, j'ai déconné… Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Depuis quand c'est mon démon qui décide ? Sam essaie de me prendre la serpillière. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il espère, mais il n'obtiendra rien de plus. J'ai mal partout, au corps et à l'âme… J'ai besoin de solitude pour me retrouver seule avec moi-même. _

_Je m'enferme dans la chambre qu'occupe Sam. J'allume la télévision, je ne veux pas qu'il m'entende. Mon corps se contracte en position fœtale et je me mets à pleurer nerveusement, les mains crispées autour de l'oreiller comprimé contre ma bouche pour étouffer mes sanglots. Le sommeil me cueille alors que la question tourne dans ma tête : pourquoi ?_

Sam avait un problème de taille. Le sang qu'il avait goûté lui avait rappelé celui de Ruby… La même saveur légèrement amère et délicate. Il se mit à réfléchir comme un forcené. Déborah ne pouvait pas être un démon, puisqu'elle chassait… Mais son sang… Il marqua un arrêt dans ses réflexions. Le côté sombre qu'il avait réussi à enterrer avec la mort de son ancienne maîtresse refit brutalement surface. L'envie de recommencer, d'en reprendre un peu. Juste un peu, ça ne le tuerait pas, non ? Déborah pourrait bien le laisser la goûter encore un peu, juste quelques gouttes ? Il se fît violence à cette idée, il pensa à son frère, à son père, à tout ce qu'il avait enduré pour se sevrer de cette drogue surnaturelle qui avait failli l'envoyer tout droit en Enfer. Il serra sa bouteille de bière jusqu'à la sentir prête à éclater sous la pression. Il se concentra sur son souffle. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer de nouveau. Ne pas laisser ce besoin l'envahir. Surtout pas. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose qu'à ce besoin qui remontait dans son corps. Il essaya de le canaliser en se lançant dans une série d'exercices physiques. Ça lui avait toujours réussi de se défouler comme ça et ce soir, il en avait plus besoin que jamais.

Il rejoignit la chasseuse bien plus tard dans la soirée et la trouva endormie, toujours recroquevillée en chien de fusil autour de son oreiller. Il voulait être sûr de ne pas craquer et prendre le risque de la blesser. Elle avait gardé son peignoir humide. En la voyant comme ça, l'envie l'abandonna totalement, comme elle était apparue.  
>Il alla chercher le maxi t-shirt qu'elle aimait tant, puis revint dans la chambre. Il ouvrit un coin du grand lit et toucha doucement la jeune femme pour ne pas la surprendre dans son sommeil. Elle entrouvrit un œil somnolent rougi par les larmes et cerné du mascara qui avait coulé. Les bonnes résolutions du chasseur quant à leur séparation fondirent comme neige au soleil. Il l'aida à se redresser pour lui ôter son peignoir et lui enfila son t-shirt pour la mettre au lit. Il s'allongea près d'elle, la serra dans ses bras, il savait juste qu'il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, mais il allait devoir passer outre ses propres besoins pour son bien à elle.<p> 


	14. Cauchemars

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartient…

* * *

><p>Sam courait à en perdre haleine dans la direction des cris, indifférent aux protestations des passants qu'il bousculait. Il avait reconnu la voix de son frère et son instinct lui hurlait que Déborah était aussi en danger. Il emprunta une ruelle sur sa gauche, et déboula l'arme au poing devant une sorte de cabane perdue au milieu de nulle part où il n'avait pas souvenir de s'être dirigé. Pareillement, il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir pris une arme, ni même d'en porter une avant d'arriver là. Intrigué, il se retourna. Derrière lui, la rue goudronnée et passante avait fait place à un bois sombre, humide, où la pluie tambourinait sur les feuilles et le toit troué de la masure. Un instant de flottement le saisît. Il savait que c'était juste un cauchemar, mais il ne pouvait pas se réveiller, pas avant d'avoir vu ce dont il retournait. Même dans son sommeil, il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère en danger, pas plus que Déborah… Il enfonça la porte délabrée si facilement qu'il manqua s'étaler de tout son long dans l'entrée poussiéreuse et moisie. Un jet de débris salua l'arrivée fracassante du jeune Winchester et la rencontre du battant avec le tapis hors d'âge qui garnissait un vestibule autrefois accueillant. Les cris s'étaient tus. Et avec le silence de mort qui régnait désormais, l'angoisse monta d'un cran dans le cœur du jeune homme.<p>

Il emprunta l'escalier grinçant avec d'infinies précautions, son automatique levé à hauteur de visage pour viser plus efficacement. Il rasa les murs décrépits à l'enduit décollé, sa veste constellée de taches de plâtre à demi désagrégé en tendant l'oreille, attentif au moindre son. Un halètement à l'étage. Sur la droite du palier. Les muscles tendus à en être douloureux, Sam risqua un œil sur le couloir trop sombre. Apparemment, rien ne l'attendait que l'obscurité. Alors il avança lentement, sondant le sol du pied à chaque pas qu'il faisait pour ne pas passer au travers du plancher vermoulu. Des trous apparaissaient ça et là, laissant à nu les planches qui avaient assuré la stabilité du parquet. Avant le drame. Il pouvait sentir la tragédie derrière les volets clos, le papier peint délavé et les lattes de bois qui n'avaient pas vu la moindre cire depuis des lustres. Tout dans cette maison lui donnait la chair de poule et son instinct lui disait maintenant de foutre le camp sans réfléchir, de sauver sa peau et de laisser Dean et Déborah croupir dans cette foutue vieille baraque qui puait la Mort. Oui, la Mort, avec un grand « M ». Comme dans « Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? »… Une maison pourrie, son frère en danger et voilà qu'il perdait la tête ! Sam se morigéna intérieurement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Et puis ce n'était pas réel, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Désagréable, certes, mais ce n'était qu'un simple rêve. Ce qui s'y déroulait n'était pas réel, ce n'était que dans sa tête et quand il se réveillerait, tout serait à sa place. Dean serait dans son lit, à ronfler en compagnie de la jolie rouquine qu'il avait réussi à séduire ce jour-là, et Déborah serait dans ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres comme souvent quand elle rêvait.

Sam s'engagea dans le corridor, tâtant le sol à chaque pas, testant sa solidité avant de peser de tout son poids dessus. Les muscles de ses bras commençaient à le brûler de rester tendus pour tenir son pistolet levé mais il continua d'avancer jusqu'à entendre un gémissement… non, deux ! Deux voix distinctes, une voix d'homme qui murmurait des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, et une voix de femme, si ténue qu'il eut l'impression, l'espace d'un instant, de l'avoir rêvée. Le femme semblait souffrir atrocment, à l'entendre gémir. Le cœur de Sam bondit quand il reconnut les voix. Dean et Déborah ! Il lui sembla que son frère exhortait la chasseuse à ne pas se laisser aller, à se battre. Il lui promettait que son petit frère viendrait les chercher, et qu'ils s'en sortiraient tous les trois. La seule réponse fut une plainte à demi étouffée dans un affreux gargouillis qui rappela au jeune homme le son d'une gorge tranchée ou de poumons encombrés par des fluides qui n'auraient pas du s'y trouver. Le cadet des Winchester ne chercha pas plus longtemps. Il devait intervenir. Il aperçut un léger rai de lumière sous une porte, lui indiquant où se trouvaient son frère et la jeune femme. Le cœur battant la chamade, il risqua un coup d'œil par le trou de la serrure, histoire de voir la configuration de la pièce, si d'autres personnes se trouvaient avec eux, n'importe quelle indication aurait été la bienvenue. Mais il ne vit rien. Rien que des bougies qui éclairaient chichement la pièce. Au bruit, il déduisit que Dean se trouvait à gauche et Déborah à droite par rapport à l'entrée de la chambre. Un hurlement résonna brutalement dans le couloir, courant sur les murs dans un souffle nauséabond pour remplir l'air déjà lourd de menaces d'un parfum de souffrance. L'odeur du sang parvint à Sam, ténue, métallique, il pouvait presque en sentir le goût sur sa langue. Dean jura à voix haute, promettant les pires supplices au tortionnaire de Déborah s'il ne la lâchait pas dans la seconde. Un éclat de rire mauvais fit se dresser les cheveux de Sam dans sa nuque. Le jeune chasseur hésita apparemment assez longtemps pour permettre à celui qui suppliciait la jeune femme de la refaire s'époumoner à s'en éclater les cordes vocales. Le silence qui suivit lui parut interminable. Puis le souffle irrégulier et saccadé le rassura. Elle était toujours vivante. Et ce fut Dean qui hurla à son tour.

Le sang de Sam se figea dans ses veines. Il savait qu'il devait agir, mais il était tétanisé. Entendre son frère produire un son aussi douloureux… il n'avait jamais pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que qui que soit serait capable de tirer un cri pareil à Dean ! Le deuxième mugissement eut raison de son hébétude. Il prit le peu d'élan que lui offrait le couloir et se jeta, épaule en avant contre la porte. Deux cris de douleur simultanés répondirent à cet assaut. Il lui fallut encore trois tentatives, ponctuées de râles, pour finalement atterrir dans la pièce. Des bougies un peu partout tentaient de dispenser lumière et chaleur, mais ne parvenaient somme toute qu'à atténuer l'horreur de la scène. Dean, à gauche de la pièce, était sanglé sur une sorte de croix en X, le t-shirt arraché et maculé de sang, une large plaie béant à son flanc, le visage ensanglanté, mais il était conscient, bien qu'amoché. Face à lui, sur le même type d'instrument de torture, Déborah, la tête penchée sur sa poitrine dénudée, couverte de sang et de plaies diverses, semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Ses cheveux longs pendaient lamentablement de chaque côté de son visage, le dissimulant, mais une large flaque de sang commençait à se former à ses pieds. Entre les deux corps brutalisés, une table à roulette exhibait une multitude d'instruments dont Sam peina à imaginer l'utilisation. Finalement, il décida qu'il était préférable de ne pas chercher à en savoir davantage et fouilla la pièce du regard pour trouver leur tortionnaire. Dean l'interpella pour lui dire que celui qui s'amusait avec eux avait disparu au moment où il avait fait irruption.

Sam détacha son frère avec empressement, s'assurant qu'il pouvait marcher seul avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme dont il ne voyait toujours pas le visage. Avec une répugnance due à la peur de ce qu'il risquait de découvrir, il glissa sa main sous les longs cheveux et chercha le cou de la chasseuse pour y prendre son pouls. Faible et irrégulier. Il retira des doigts couverts de sang, et frémît en songeant à la plaie qu'il avait frôlé sur sa gorge. Il devait absolument les sortir de là. Il la détacha le plus délicatement possible tout en la retenant d'une main. Il n'osa pas lui lever la tête alors il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, maintenant son arme contre la hanche de la jeune femme, « au cas où ». Il esquissa un pas vers la porte quand celle-ci se claqua brutalement, interdisant toute sortie. Un être informe se matérialisa doucement, comme une brume qui prendrait forme et matière sous leurs yeux.

La chose tendit ce qui lui tenait lieu de mains et Dean et Déborah glissèrent vers elle. Sam tenta de retenir la chasseuse, mais la traction exercée sur le corps de sa compagne fut si forte qu'il dut la lâcher pour pouvoir mettre leur geôlier en joue. Les yeux gourmands de la créature se posèrent sur lui, ses bras tentaculaires enlaçant les corps désormais inertes qu'elle serrait contre elle. Une voix caressante et terriblement suave sortit de la cavité qui trouait ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un visage jadis humain, rendant l'immonde vérité encore plus crue.  
>- Sam… Voyons, mon garçon… Tu ne peux pas les sauver tous les deux. Je te laisse choisir qui tu veux emmener. Mais je garderai l'autre… pour m'amuser. Tu sais, je m'ennuie, pendant les longues nuits d'hiver… J'aimerai tellement avoir un corps chaud contre lequel me blottir…<p>

L'estomac de Sam se révulsa en voyant les doigts déformés glisser voluptueusement sur les peaux nues de son frère et de la chasseuse. Il ne pouvait pas choisir ! Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Comment aurait-il pu sacrifier l'un ou l'autre ? La chose continuait son exploration obscène, glissant dangereusement vers la ceinture de Dean d'un côté et remontant vers la poitrine de Déborah de l'autre. Sam tomba à genoux, la tête entre les mains. Son estomac se révolta et la brûlure de l'acide dans sa gorge le tira du sommeil.

Les spasmes le courbaient convulsivement, à genoux devant les toilettes. Il était incapable de se relever. Son estomac faisait des loopings, la tête lui tournait… C'était déjà presque un miracle qu'il ait réussi à atteindre la salle de bains… Une main pressée sur son dos lui signala la présence de Déborah. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle vienne ? Il détestait se montrer dans cet état. Merde ! C'était juste un cauchemar ! Quand il fut enfin capable de se remettre en position assise le long de la baignoire, elle tira la chasse, puis s'agenouilla en lui tendant un verre d'eau pour se rincer la bouche. Il le prit avec reconnaissance, prit une gorgée qu'il recracha dans les toilettes, incapable d'aller jusqu'au lavabo. Il frissonnait, trempé d'une sueur froide qui lui dégoulinait dans le dos et sur le front. La jeune femme lui tamponna doucement le visage avec une serviette humide, l'autre main calée derrière sa tête pour lui éviter de bouger. Elle lui épongea le cou, l'air inquiet.  
>- Ca va ? Tu as l'air d'avoir vu un monstre…<br>Sam eut un ricanement sans joie qui fit froncer les sourcils à sa compagne. Si elle avait su… Il lui attrapa la main et la porta à ses lèvres, l'obligeant à lâcher la serviette, embrassa sa paume avant de remonter sur son bras d'une série de baisers papillonnants. Il avait besoin de se rassurer, de la savoir bien vivante et présente. La jeune femme voulut se dégager, mais il bascula sur les genoux en saisissant son bras libre pour l'empêcher de reculer. Sa bouche atteignit la gorge de sa compagne, frôla le pansement qui l'ornait et il enfouît son visage dans la chevelure qui cascadait librement sur l'épaule dénudée en sanglotant. La créature avait raison, il ne pouvait pas les sauver. Comment l'aurait-il pu, lui qui avait laissé Lucifer s'échapper de la cage ? Il avait déclenché l'Apocalypse… Il avait besoin d'elle, besoin de ses bras, de sa douceur… Ce comportement dérouta totalement la jeune femme, peu habituée à ce genre de réactions de la part d'un homme. Instinctivement, elle l'entoura de ses bras, lui caressa le dos, la bouche pressée contre ses cheveux, avec une multitude de mots doux. Après un long moment, les pleurs qui agitaient le jeune chasseur s'atténuèrent, puis se calmèrent tout à fait. Il n'arrivait même plus à pleurer. Elle profita de ce moment pour se redresser, essayant de l'obliger à se lever aussi. Mais il resta à genoux, prostré. Il se sentait vidé, son corps lui paraissait peser des tonnes… 

_Le lit bouge brusquement. Sam a fait un cauchemar. Franchement épouvantable, apparemment. En tout cas, assez pour le rendre malade. Je le suis dans la salle de bains, il est à genoux devant les toilettes. L'odeur acide de la bile me filerait presque la nausée. Je respire un grand coup… pas fameuse, comme idée. Je ravale ma salive en attrapant une serviette que je passe sous l'eau en attendant qu'il ait fini. Il arrive enfin à s'adosser à la baignoire. Il est trempé, il grelotte. Il me remercie d'un signe de tête pour le verre d'eau que je lui tends, il ne peut même pas se lever pour accéder au lavabo. Ça craint de le voir dans cet état. Je l'essuie de mon mieux, il est vraiment pas en forme. Et bien sûr, je lui pose la question la plus débile qui soit dans un moment pareil :  
><em>_« Ça va ? »…_

_Son semblant de rire me fait froid dans le dos. Il a l'air carrément à côté de ses pompes, c'en est effrayant. Si je ne le connaissais pas, je prendrais la fuite. Il me saisit la main et la serre tellement fort que ça me fait lâcher la serviette. Il m'embrasse la paume, remonte sur mon bras. Il m'empoigne à m'en faire mal. Mon instinct me dit de reculer et de foutre le camp de cette pièce avant que ça ne dégénère encore. Mais je résiste à cette envie, je n'ai pas le droit de le laisser en plan comme ça. Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher d'essayer de reculer. Sam m'attrape l'autre bras et m'attire vers lui avec rudesse, en se redressant sur les genoux. Sa bouche cherche sa peau, il la pose dans mon cou, là où il m'a mordue. Je me raidis à ce contact, je me demande s'il ne serait pas capable de recommencer… Il ensevelit son visage dans mes cheveux, les épaules secouées par des sanglots qu'il ne maitrîse pas. Pour une surprise… Cette fois, je passe mes bras autour de lui. C'est mon tour de le réconforter. Je pose ma bouche contre ses cheveux, je lui murmure des promesses idiotes, du genre de celles qu'on fait à un enfant qui a peur du noir pour qu'il se rendorme._

Elle s'accroupît à côté de lui, prit son bras qu'elle passa autour de ses épaules, maintenant son poignet fermement, et glissa son autre bras autour de lui. Elle poussa sur ses jambes et le releva. Pas bien vaillant, il réussît tout de même à se laisser guider jusqu'à la chambre. Déborah l'assit sur le bord du lit. Il la laissa faire, il réagissait mécaniquement à ses gestes. Il leva les bras quand elle lui retira son t-shirt trempé de sueur, la laissa passer la serviette, qu'elle avait emmenée de la salle de bains, sur son torse, releva les bras pour enfiler le t-shirt sec qu'elle l'aida à revêtir. Son esprit était ailleurs, encore coincé dans son cauchemar, incapable de revenir à la réalité. Prisonnier du dilemme que le monstre lui avait imposé : son frère ou elle. Il avait beau sentir la jeune femme s'affairer à côté de lui et pour lui, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment de culpabilité et de malaise qui s'était emparé de lui. Il se leva machinalement quand elle le lui demanda pour ouvrir le lit, se rassit, puis s'étendit, laissant sa compagne remonter le drap sur lui. Depuis son réveil brutal, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Que pouvait-il dire ? Déborah se glissa à côté de lui, passa un bras sous sa tête pour l'attirer vers elle. Il pivota sur le flanc, le nez dans le cou de la jeune femme qui posa son menton au sommet de son crâne. Elle l'enlaça, son bras gauche calé sous la tête de Sam, serrant les larges épaules, la main droite sur son visage qu'elle caressait doucement. Elle sentit le souffle se faire plus régulier, plus profond. Il s'était endormi. Dans ses bras, il trouvait plus qu'une femme…  
>Elle resta un long moment sans bouger de peur de le réveiller, puis elle retira délicatement son bras. Sam roula sur le dos, les yeux toujours clos, mais un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, rassérénant la chasseuse qui se leva sans bruit. <p>

_Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps on passe dans cette position, à genoux sur le carrelage froid, avant que Sam ne se tranquillise. Les tremblements calmés, je voudrais qu'il se lève, mais il n'y arrive pas. Alors je l'aide, en passant son bras sur mes épaules, et je me redresse. Il suit mon mouvement comme un pantin, il tient tout juste sur ses jambes. Je suis obligée de l'épauler pour le ramener au lit. Son t-shirt est tellement humide que je ne peux pas le laisser dormir avec. Je lui en amène un autre, je le change, puis je me mets au lit avec lui. Je le serre contre moi, il est amorphe. C'est flippant de le voir aussi mal. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est de le réconforter. Je lui caresse la joue, j'aimerai tant qu'il se sente bien… Sa respiration devient paisible, sa poitrine se soulève calmement, il s'est enfin rendormi. Je le regarde un long moment. Il a l'air si serein, à présent.  
><em>_Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir après ça. Je paierai cher pour savoir ce qui se trame dans la jolie tête de mon amant. Mon amant… Il faut absolument que je prenne une décision ferme et définitive. Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça. Pour une fois que je tombe amoureuse, il faut que ce soit un chasseur ! Seulement, un homme ordinaire n'aurait jamais compris la chasse. Et former quelqu'un serait trop long et trop coûteux en énergie, sans compter les risques inhérents à ce genre d'activité. Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi, ce genre de situation merdique ? _

_Je me lève, discrètement pour ne pas le réveiller et je vais dans le salon La pendule digitale du salon indique 3 h 26. C'est bien ma veine, je vais avoir un mal de chien à me rendormir… Un thé, voilà ce qu'il me faut. Je commence à le préparer. Oh, et puis au diable le thé. Il me faut un remontant. Alors, je me sers un verre. Puis un deuxième. Et un troisième… Je ne sais pas trop à quel moment je m'arrête, mais je crois que la bouteille en a pris une sacrée claque. J'ai un respectable coup dans l'aile quand je m'endors sur le canapé du salon. Ouais, l'alcool est mon ami, ce soir…_

Dean rentra au petit matin, très satisfait de sa nuit. Il trouva la jeune femme dans le salon, la tête appuyée sur l'accoudoir du sofa, un verre vide posé à côté d'une bouteille de vodka bien entamée sur la table basse. Elle ne réagît pas à sa présence, même quand il alla chercher une couverture dont il la couvrit après avoir constaté la chair de poule qui hérissait sa peau et les frissons qui la parcouraient. Il gagna son lit en souriant. Pourtant, à peine eut-il posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il se ravisa. Il se leva et alla chercher la jeune femme qu'il souleva délicatement pour l'emmener avec lui. Elle grommella vaguement quelque chose, mais ne se défendit pas quand il la déposa dans le lit et qu'il s'allongea à côté d'elle, la main sur sa hanche. Après tout, lui ne s'embarrasserait pas de sentiments. Elle lui avait promis une nuit. Alors pourquoi pas celle-ci ? Et puis elle semblait bien partie…  
>La petite rousse… comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ? Kathy ? Karine ? Ka… quelque chose… Ha oui ! Caroline ! Beau brin de fille, délurée juste ce qu'il fallait, experte dans le kamasutra… Sacrée nuit que la sienne ! Mais le mari de la belle était rentré plus tôt que prévu, et l'aîné des Winchester avait du filer en douce par l'escalier de secours. Mais il n'avait pas perdu au change, au final… Déborah était là. Peut-être que… Non. Elle gémissait dans son sommeil, agitée de soubresauts comme dans un cauchemar. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça.<p> 


	15. Plus on est de fous

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartient.  
>Attention : scène de sexe. Protégez-vous, on ne le répètera jamais assez...<p>

* * *

><p>Quand Sam se réveilla, sa première réaction fut de chercher Déborah près de lui. Mais seule une moitié du lit était chaude. Il resta un instant à contempler le lit vide, l'oreiller à peine déformé. Il finît par se résoudre à se lever, un début de migraine l'accompagnant dans la cuisine où il fit un café dont il espérait qu'il le débarasserait d'elle. Sirotant sa boisson, il se rendit dans le salon, où il découvrit le verre et la bouteille. Avec un claquement de langue désapprobateur, il rangea la bouteille et ramassa le gobelet qu'il ramena dans la cuisine. Mais l'absence de la jeune femme lui parut étrange. Autant, si Dean ne rentrait que dans la matinée, il ne s'inquièterait pas, mais Déborah ne lui aurait pas faussé compagnie comme ça. Il se dirigea donc vers la deuxième chambre, pensant qu'il avait du trop bouger pour la jeune femme qui serait venue se réfugier là pour dormir un peu. Il poussa doucement la porte pour ne pas la réveiller si elle dormait. Mais il trouva Dean couché sur le flanc, le bras en travers du dos de la chasseuse, la tenant comme si elle lui appartenait. La jalousie planta une épine dans son cœur endolori. Il se répéta comme un mantra qu'il ne fallait pas, que de toutes façons, il avait décidé que leur histoire n'était pas viable et qu'il allait mettre les choses au clair avec elle, mais il ne put se résoudre à les contempler, son frère et elle enlacés comme deux amants au sortir d'une nuit d'amour.<p>

Dean avait entendu son frère se lever. Toutefois, il ne voulut pas troubler le sommeil enfin calme de la jeune femme. D'autant plus que si Sam se méprenait sur sa présence dans son lit, cela ne pourrait qu'aider à les raisonner et étouffer leur passion dans l'œuf. Il ne bougea donc pas quand la porte s'entrouvrit et que son cadet les observa d'un air grave. Ce dernier referma la porte aussi doucement que le lui permettait la rage qui commençait à bouillonner en lui pour aller s'installer dans le salon, pianotant furieusement sur son ordinateur, plus pour s'occuper qu'autre chose. Il ne voyait pas vraiment les pages des journaux qui défilaient, il lisait en diagonale, histoire de dire qu'il avait lu. Mais son esprit revenait toujours à ce couple dans le lit. Le rouge lui monta aux joues en s'imaginant les rejoindre… Après tout… C'était bien sa petite amie, non ? Et Dean, son frère. Il ne pourrait rien se passer entre eux deux, assurément. Ce dernier argument l'emporta. Il se leva comme un seul homme, décidé, et alla se brosser rapidement les dents avant de se diriger vers la chambre qui abritait le couple « adultère ».

Dean ne frémît pas en entendant la porte se rouvrir. Pas plus qu'il ne bougea en sentant son frère soulever le drap pour se couler contre la jeune femme, frôlant sa main au passage. Il ne devait pas bouger s'il ne voulait pas que Sam se doute de quelque chose. Déborah soupira en se tournant sur le côté pour se blottir dans les bras de Dean, alors que la main de Sam sur sa hanche la fit se cambrer. Elle ensevelît sa tête dans le cou de l'aîné pour humer son eau de toilette, sa main droite glissant sur son torse, tandis qu'elle courbait les reins pour coller ses fesses contre le bas-ventre de Sam en lui prenant la main, satisfaite de sentir le corps du jeune homme réagir à cette pression. De son côté, Dean commençait à se dire que s'il arrivait à faire abstraction de ce que c'était son frère qui se tenait là… la journée allait commencer sur les chapeaux de roues ! Il ferma les yeux, concentré sur la main qui venait de glisser sur sa joue pour se perdre dans ses cheveux courts avant de se refermer dessus pour lui arracher un baiser. Dean répondit de bonne grâce à cet accueil chaleureux, sa main droite se faufila sur sa gorge, surpris d'y trouver un pansement, mais il ne s'arrêta pas à ce détail. Ses doigts glissèrent lentement sur son épaule, le long de sa clavicule. Ayant repéré que la main de son aîné avait quitté le cou de Déborah, Sam avança un peu pour y poser ses lèvres. La main de Dean avait trouvé un renflement sur lequel focaliser son attention et mobiliser ses doigts. Les lèvres de Déborah toujours contre les siennes, il referma la main sur le sein de la jeune femme. Elle gémît doucement, abaissant son épaule pour que Sam accède plus facilement à son cou. Elle posa sa main gauche sur la hanche de celui-ci pour l'attirer vers elle, la droite toujours collée à la nuque de Dean qui l'embrassait maintenant un peu plus résolument. Les hommes pensèrent qu'ils ne seraient jamais aussi proches que pendant ces instants où ils partageraient la même couche sans se toucher. Sam glissa sa main sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme et toucha la main de son frère par la même occasion. Ce contact par tissu interposé eut raison de toutes leurs réticences. Dean s'agenouilla pour retirer son t-shirt, imité par Sam quasi immédiatement. Ce fut l'aîné qui ôta celui de Déborah, qui se rallongea, à demi nue pour les laisser la contempler. Sam ne se lassait pas de la regarder.

_J'ai confusément souvenir d'avoir été soulevée de ma couche et d'avoir senti un parfum que je connais. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il m'évoque, mais je le connais, pour sûr. Bah, j'étais tellement finie que je ne m'en soucie pas. Mais maintenant, la sensation est bizarre. Deux mains très différentes sur mon corps… Etrange... C'est le parfum de Dean et l'odeur de la peau de Sam. Je sais que je ne dors plus, mais je suis comme dans un rêve, et ce rêve me plait. Je me blottis donc davantage contre Dean, et je réagis comme une chienne en chaleur avec Sam… Pour un peu, je me dirais que mon corps a deux cerveaux. Un en haut, un en bas et qu'ils contrôlent chacun une partie de moi…  
><em>_J'embrasse Dean, mais mes fesses se collent contre le bas-ventre de Sam. Sa réaction est immédiate. Ca me convient tout à fait, j'aime cette sensation. La main de son frère glisse sur moi, descend sur mon buste. Les lèvres de Sam sont dangereusement proches de ma gorge, mais je lui fais confiance. Dean a trouvé mon sein. Il cajole le téton qui se dresse tout de suite. Sa langue caresse la mienne, une main est occupée à agacer mon mamelon, l'autre passée dans mes cheveux, Sam m'embrasse dans le cou et presse son boxer tendu contre mes fesses puis il glisse sa main sous mon t-shirt pour remplacer la main de Dean qui me touche à travers le tissu. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe à ce moment, s'ils se regardent et décident d'accélerer la cadence, ou s'ils sont à ce point fusionnels… mais ils me lâchent quelques secondes pour se déshabiller. C'est Dean qui m'enlève mon vêtement. Je ne porte plus que ma culotte et le sang a quitté mon visage pour se concentrer dans une zone beaucoup plus intime. _

Dean s'émerveilla des contrastes qu'elle présentait, chevelure brune répandue sur les draps blancs comme une flaque de chocolat noir au milieu de laquelle flottait son corps laiteux. Les yeux mi-clos, la bouche charnue entrouverte sur un sourire plein de promesse de plaisirs certains… Les mamelons tendus par le désir comme deux framboises sur les monts jumeaux… Sam embrassa doucement les lèvres qui s'étirèrent un peu plus pour laisser passer sa langue. Pendant ce temps, Dean se pencha pour goûter les fruits défendus. La sensation de sa langue sur son corps alors que Sam l'embrassait la fit gémir de plaisir. Celui-ci descendit lentement, déposant un baiser à chaque centimètre qu'il parcourait. Il se retrouva bientôt au même niveau que son frère. Ils se sourîrent, heureux de leur complicité, et Sam lécha goulûment le mamelon avant de le prendre délicatement entre ses dents. Déborah leur passa les mains dans les cheveux avec un râle de plaisir. Dean suçotait le téton tandis que Sam mordillait. Deux sensations très différentes mais complémentaires qui eurent pour effet de faire se cabrer la jeune femme sous leurs caresses en soupirant leurs noms. Dean remonta vers sa bouche et l'embrassa avidement. Il avait envie d'elle… La main de son cadet s'était emparé du sein qu'il venait de déserter et le pinçait doucement. Il se leva brusquement, les prenant de court. Il les rassura d'un sourire, leur enjoignant de continuer sans lui une minute, parce qu'il avait « un truc à aller chercher ». Déborah fit basculer Dean sur le dos, et s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Le boxer tendu la conforta dans l'idée que les deux hommes n'étaient pas frères pour rien. 

_Dean me regarde comme si j'étais une œuvre d'art. C'est plutôt flatteur, je dois le reconnaitre. Il se penche pour me lécher les seins, pendant que Sam vient introduire sa langue dans ma bouche. Ces deux hommes qui me donnent du plaisir… Je couine… La bouche de Sam descend lentement, il me couvre de baisers. Il atteint bientôt le niveau de son frère. Les deux hommes s'emparent de mes seins. Sam le mord doucement, Dean le tète. Les sensations deviennent trop fortes, je me presse contre eux. L'aîné remonte pour embrasser ma bouche et son frère en profite pour s'accaparer le sein qu'il vient de délaisser. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, ils sont tous les deux contre moi, deux corps d'hommes… Sam se lève sans prévenir, mais nous dit de continuer le temps qu'il revienne. Je bouscule Dean, je m'assoie sur lui. Son boxer est plus que tendu… Encore un point en commun avec son frère… Il est si raide ! Je me frotte doucement, l'excitation monte…_

Sam revint un instant plus tard, alors que Déborah était occupée à lécher la poitrine de Dean à petits coups de langue rapides pendant que ses longs doigts effleuraient ses mamelons. Il s'agenouilla sur le lit avec un grand sourire. Les deux amants le regardèrent avec bienveillance quand il dévoila deux préservatifs. Mais quand il sortit une cravate, Dean faillît reculer. Pas question de se laisser attacher ! Sam contempla Déborah qui n'avait pas quitté sa place, à cheval sur le corps de son frère. Un regard à son aîné suffît à lui faire comprendre qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il lui banda les yeux. la jeune femme frissonna de se sentir ainsi dépossédée d'une partie de ses sens. Quand Dean la fit tomber sur le dos pour que son frère l'embrasse, elle frémît. Elle tendit les mains pour les toucher, mais tous deux se dérobèrent à ses caresses. Les deux hommes la pressaient de baisers et d'effleurements plus ou moins appuyés. Sam fit un signe à son frère signifiant qu'il la savait prête à passer à des jeux plus sérieux. Les deux hommes achevèrent de se déshabiller, chacun leur tour pour ne passer cesser les caresses aussi bien que par pudeur, pour ne pas avoir à se regarder l'un l'autre. Dean fit mettre Déborah à genoux en lui prenant les mains pour la stabiliser. Il s'adossa à la tête de lit et guida la bouche de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve à hauteur de sa poitrine. Là, il la laissa faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle parcourut son torse avec ses mains autant qu'avec sa bouche et descendit avec une lenteur calculée jusqu'à se trouver sous la ceinture du chasseur. Elle sentit Sam se glisser derrière elle, passer ses mains sur ses seins pour la caresser encore. Trempée d'excitation, elle se cambra pour demander à son amant de la prendre immédiatement, mais il se déroba et lui posa une main sur la nuque pour diriger sa bouche vers la virilité de son frère. La diriger comme il l'entendait était… étrangement agréable. Elle obtempéra sans rechigner, tandis que les mains de Sam se faufilaient entre ses cuisses pour l'une, l'autre continuant de lui caresser un sein. Bientôt, la main de Dean la copia pendant que l'autre glissait sur sa nuque pour lui donner le ryhtme qui lui convenait. La chasseuse mit tout son savoir dans la fellation qu'elle lui prodiguait. Dean soupira d'aise. Sa bouche était brûlante, avide, sa langue s'enroulait, taquinait son gland… Elle était assurément très douée. Et la bille du piercing qui appuyait juste ce qu'il fallait…  
>Elle enfonça progressivement le membre gonflé, jusqu'à le tenir tout entier dans sa bouche et sa gorge. Il sentait les lèvres de la jeune femme contre son bas-ventre. Dieu que c'était bon d'être aussi loin en elle ! De sa main libre, elle lui caressa l'entrejambe, alors que Sam abandonnait ses caresses. Le souffle court, elle protesta d'un gémissement à son adresse. Mais elle sentit rapidement le matelas s'affaisser sous ses genoux alors que Sam se glissait sous elle pour goûter sa féminité. Il lui caressa les fesses pour l'attirer vers son visage. Elle obéît et étouffa un cri de surprise et de plaisir en sentant la langue de Sam la caresser aussi intimement. Deux doigts coulèrent prestement en elle, sollicitant toutes ses ressources de concentration. Il aimait le goût de son plaisir, il aimait la sentir vibrer sous ses caresses, l'entendre gémir. Elle eut rapidement un premier orgasme, embrochée par les doigts et la langue de Sam et le membre viril de Dean qu'elle dut lâcher quand ses muscles se contractèrent brutalement. Les deux hommes échangèrent leurs places après l'avoir embrassée chacun leur tour. Ils voulaient exploiter chaque seconde passée ensemble avec elle. Une rare et singulière osmose régnait à présent entre les frères, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Ils voulaient découvrir ce corps de femme… <p>

_Sam revient, triomphant avec deux capotes. Un bon point pour lui, parce que je suis tellement à côté de la plaque que je serais bien passée à côté… En son absence, j'ai commencé à m'occuper de Dean. Il a les épaules larges, la peau mate… et il est très réactif à mes effleurements. Il se fige en voyant la cravate que Sam nous montre. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien vouloir faire avec ça et j'ai rapidement ma réponse : il me bande les yeux alors que je chevauche toujours Dean. Celui-ci me fait tomber sur le dos et son frère m'embrasse. Mes autres sens sont exarcerbés par la privation de la vue. Je veux sentir leurs peaux sous mes doigts. Ils reculent pour m'échapper, ça me frustre… mais en même temps, c'est agréable de savoir que je n'aurais rien à faire que de me laisser faire… Ce qui explique en grande partie pourquoi j'aime autant les plans à trois. Je reconnais les mains de Dean qui m'aident à changer de position. Me voilà à genoux, prête à subir… Je sens Sam se placer derrière moi tandis que Dean me laisse carte blanche pour jouer avec lui. Sans être aussi musclé que son frère, il n'est pas en reste pour autant. C'est juste moins dessiné. Mais sous mes lèvres, sa peau est tendue et chaude. Je la goûte du bout de la langue, mes mains posées sur lui pour assurer mon équilibre et je descends lentement pour savourer chaque parcelle de son épiderme. Je suis terriblement excitée quand Sam se presse contre mes fesses. Il glisse doucement et je lui fais comprendre que je suis plus que disposée à l'accueillir. Ses doigts rampent sur mes côtes jusqu'à mes seins qu'il prend à pleines mains.  
><em>_Il repousse mes avances en me guidant d'une main sur ma nuque. Il veut que je suce Dean… Et ça, ça me plait. La main gauche de Sam quitte mon sein pour s'immiscer entre mes cuisses et me caresser. La main droite de Dean vient la remplacer et rejoint mon sein abandonné, pendant que la gauche se cale sur ma nuque pour me donner le mouvement. Je vais et viens sur sa queue raide, que j'enfonce dans ma gorge avec de longs et lents mouvements. Sam recule ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse maintenant. Le lit ploie légèrement au moment où il passe sous moi. Ses mains sur mes fesses, il me fit descendre jusqu'à son visage. Sa langue trouve le point de plaisir. A croire qu'il commence déjà à me connaître, ou qu'il a l'habitude des femmes… Ses doigts me pénètrent.  
><em>_Je suis assaillie de toutes parts. Dean et Sam, en moi, en même temps… C'est presque trop bon. Le plaisir arrive et je me suis obligée de lâcher Dean pour ne pas risquer de le blesser en serrant les dents… Eux ne sont pas arrivés au bout de leur plaisir et ça me gâche un peu le mien. Juste un peu._

Dean s'installa derrière elle après avoir s'être protégé et elle s'empara de Sam aussi hardiment que lui avait entrepris de lui donner du plaisir. Elle avait réussi à convaincre son corps de se laisser faire, et elle put dès le début faire coulisser la virilité de Sam dans le fond de sa gorge. De l'autre côté, Dean glissa sa main entre les cuisses de la jeune femme, pour lui procurer du plaisir avant de s'immiscer en elle lentement, pour bien profiter de chaque instant et de sa moiteur. Il s'étonna :  
>- T'es super étroite, tu sais ? C'est dingue… surtout vu comme tu es mouillée…<br>La réponse de Sam fusa :  
>- Elle est toujours comme ça. Trempée et serrée… Si tu veux la faire mouiller encore plus, claque lui le cul, elle adore ça !<br>- Ha ouais… Alors, on a des tendances maso, ma belle ? Hein… Bah, on va faire ce qu'il faut alors…  
>La chasseuse voulut protester, pour la forme, mais Sam lui appuya sur la nuque au moment où la main de Dean claqua sur ses fesses. Elle sursauta mais se pressa contre les hanches de Dean pour en redemander. Le cadet des Winchester gémissait, subjugué par la caresse experte de sa bouche.<br>- Vas-y…oui… Oh, c'est bon… Allez, applique-toi…  
>Pendant que son frère gémissait son plaisir d'une voix tremblante, Dean ahanait à chaque coup de reins ponctué d'une solide claque sur les fesses rougissantes d'une voix rauque :<br>- Alors, t'en dis quoi de ça ?... Bon dieu, j'ai jamais baisé une fille aussi serrée que toi… Et tu mouilles tellement… J'crois que je vais jouir, Sammy… Magne-toi…  
>- Prend ma place. Je vais la faire monter un peu en pression… Tu vas jouir, bébé ?... hum… ouais, j'crois bien qu'elle va pas tarder non plus…<br>Toujours à genoux, les yeux bandés, Déborah n'en pouvait plus. Les frères Winchester l'avaient « percée » à jour. Ils faisaient exactement ce qu'elle aimait, comme elle aimait et ils l'avaient bien compris. Elle sentit la tension monter en elle quand Sam la renversa sur le dos, demandant à son frère de la maintenir sur le lit.  
>- Elle adore qu'on la lèche… Ca lui fait perdre ses moyens… pas vrai ? Et comme Dean est sympa, il va te laisser prendre ton pied comme ça… et après, on te fait ta fête, bébé… <p>

_Je reprends le contrôle de moi-même, en partie seulement, parce qu'ils échangent les places… Je suis déjà prête pour Sam et je ne manque pas de lui faire savoir. J'attrape sa queue et je l'enfonce dans ma gorge pendant que Dean m'empale. Il s'étonne de me sentir aussi serrée et Sam réplique aussitôt que je suis toujours comme ça et que j'aime la fessée. Il n'est pas censé lui dire un truc pareil mais je n'ai pas le temps de le contredire qu'il me fait taire à l'instant où Dean commence. Le plaisir monte encore d'un cran alors que je pensais impossible d'aller plus loin. Ils font exactement ce qu'il faut pour me faire grimper aux rideaux. J'en viens à me demander si c'est leur première fois de cette façon, ou s'ils ont déjà pratiqué… Parce que si c'est une première, c'est un coup de maître ! Sam gémit, Dean me fesse à chaque coup de reins… Apparemment, la situation l'excite tellement qu'il semble près d'arriver au bout. _

_Sam lui propose de reprendre sa place initiale pendant qu'il me donne à nouveau du plaisir avec sa langue. Renversée sur le dos, je ne peux, ni ne veux, rien faire contre eux. Ses lèvres se collent contre mon bas-ventre, ses bras passés autour de mes cuisses pour les maintenir grandes ouvertes, et la bouche de Dean force le passage de la mienne pour y engouffrer sa langue. Ses mains reviennent m'agacer la pointe des seins. Par tous les diables ! Sa langue a tôt fait de se substituer à ses doigts et c'en est trop. C'est insensé. Mon corps est bourré de dopamine, d'endorphines et d'adrénaline, à tel point que le second orgasme commence à pointer. Dean m'attache les mains et recommence ses caresses. Ca y est ! Mon corps se tend, le plaisir gonfle dans mon ventre et il déferle brutalement en moi. Je manque de souffle. Je ne maitrise plus rien…_

Dean contempla son frère, stupéfait de l'entendre parler aussi crûment. Mais l'excitation qui le tenait ne faiblît pas pour autant. Au contraire, il regretta presque de n'avoir pas tenté l'expérience plus tôt. Pendant que la bouche de son frère se ventousait à l'intimité de la jeune femme, il l'embrassa rudement, l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche pour accueillir sa langue, ses mains glissèrent pour s'emparer des seins qui frissonnaient avant de remplacer ses doigts par sa langue. La jeune femme se cabra littéralement, un cri lui échappa, rapidement étouffé par la main libre de Dean qui se plaqua sur ses lèvres.  
>Il cherchait comment la contenir quand il aperçut une seconde cravate abandonnée sur la table de chevet. Il l'attrapa rapidement et entrava les mains de la jeune femme qui se tordait sur le lit en gémissant, son corps souple agité de sursauts sous le plaisir que Sam lui procurait. Elle se cambrait, retombait, les hanches ondulant sous les coups de langue de son partenaire qui s'évertuait à la maintenir à plat d'un bras passé autour de ses hanches. Dean redescendit caresser le corps humide de plaisir. Déborah eut un second orgasme qui la laissa sans voix un long moment, incapable d'aligner deux mots tant son cerveau était à la limite de l'overdose d'hormones. Les deux hommes lui laissèrent un peu de répit, se coulant contre elle chacun d'un côté, profitant des instants où leurs mains se frôlaient sur la chair opaline. Ils échangèrent un regard satisfait, heureux de partager ce moment d'intimité aussi étrange qu'extrême. C'était comme partager une chasse, mais cette fois, leur gibier était consentant à être empalé et leur facilitait même la tâche.<p>

Déborah ayant vaguement refait surface, les deux frères, que l'inaction n'avait pas refroidis pour autant, repartirent à l'assaut de ce corps qui s'offrait à eux sur les draps moites de leurs jeux. Dean reprit sa place à la tête du lit, à genoux, pour guider la bouche de la jeune femme vers son entrejambe. Sam se plaça entre ses cuisses et lui souleva les hanches pour la pénétrer, croisant par la même occasion le regard de son frère. La jeune femme était toujours allongée sur le dos, ce qui l'obligea à se casser le cou pour accueillir l'aîné dans sa bouche tandis que le cadet se présentait à l'autre entrée de son corps. Sans se lâcher des yeux, les deux hommes bougèrent en même temps, perçant le corps de Déborah de concert. Inconsciemment, ils adoptèrent le même rythme, calquant leurs mouvements l'un sur l'autre, pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme. Rapidement, Sam ferma les yeux pour ne plus se concentrer que sur ses propres sensations. Le regard de Dean pesait toujours sur lui, il le sentait, il entendait le bruit de son sexe gonflé glissant dans la bouche de la jeune femme, mais il fit comme si rien de ce qu'il faisait n'était anormal. Deux frères se partageant une femme en même temps… Un gémissement grave monta dans sa gorge, rapidement suivi par celui de Dean. La retenue n'était plus de mise. Les deux hommes activèrent leurs mouvements, sans se soucier des plaintes qui échappaient à leur compagne. En cet instant, seule leur importait la présence de l'autre. Leurs corps réagirent au même signal, comme s'ils n'avaient attendu que ça toute leur vie. Un dernier coup de reins les enfonça au plus profond de Déborah, qui eut l'impression qu'ils allaient buter l'un contre l'autre tant ils étaient plongés loin en elle. Elle les sentit se crisper, reconnaissant le signe de la jouissance. Les savoir aussi fusionnels dans un moment pareil l'excita tellement que l'orgasme la submergea pour la troisième fois. Son soupir s'acheva sur un cri étouffé par le membre de Dean toujours fiché au fond de sa gorge, comme les frères lâchaient un nouveau gémissement enroué en se laissant aller au plaisir. 

_Il me faut du temps, combien exactement, j'en sais fichtre rien, pour tout juste commencer à émerger. En attendant, ils se collent contre moi de chaque côté. Ils entretiennent leur excitation en se frottant contre mes cuisses. Ils sont si durs, si gonflés… Et leurs mains ne me quittent plus… Quand je reprends un semblant de conscience, Sam me soulève par les hanches et me prend sur ses genoux. Je le sens, penché sur moi, les bras tendus de chaque côté de ma taille… Dean me tire doucement par les cheveux pour lui offrir ma bouche. J'ai la tête en arrière, le cou qui forme un angle quoi pourrait être déplaisant si la situation était différente._

_Ils se mettent à bouger. Le même mouvement imprimé en même temps… Je les sens glisser aux deux extrêmités de moi, ils sont tellement puissants que j'ai peur qu'ils ne finissent par se toucher en moi. Ils se mettent à gémir ensemble… Même à cet instant, ils sont si complices… Ils deviennent brutaux, il n'est plus question de retenue de leur part, ils y vont chacun de leur rythme, ils me heurtent et me font mal, jusqu'au moment où une plainte s'évade de leurs gorges. Je les sens atteindre le plaisir, tous les muscles contractés et le souffle court. Je voudrais crier mais ma gorge est emplie de Dean. Mes deux amants jouissent en moi et si j'étais encore en état de penser, je regretterais de ne pas les sentir couler en moi._


	16. Réglements de comptes à San Rafaël

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartient.  
>L'histoire de la maison est laaaaaaaaaargement inspiré de l'excellent film "Livre de Sang" que je vous conseille de visionner dès que vous aurez fini ici...<p>

* * *

><p>La gorge sèche, Déborah déglutît pour essayer d'apaiser la brûlure qui la grattait. Elle était allongé sur le côté gauche, Dean se tenait derrière elle, emboîté contre son dos, une main lui caressant distraitement la hanche, Sam lui frôlait l'épaule, face à elle, blottie contre sa poitrine. Ils se sentaient bien. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler autour d'eux qu'ils n'auraient pas bouger. Pour une fois, même Dean ne disait rien, se contentant de profiter de la chaleur de la jeune femme contre lui et de la présence de son frère à quelques centimètres de lui. Pour une première expérience à trois avec deux hommes, ça avait été… plutôt agréable. De l'autre côté du lit, Sam s'étonnait lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais cru une telle chose possible. Ce qu'ils avaient fait, partagé, ce qu'il avait dit… Il prit soudainement conscience qu'après ça, son frère ne le verrait plus jamais de la même façon. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, ils pourraient en parler plus tard, quand ils seraient seuls tous les deux. Il passa sa main dans le cou de Déborah, l'attirant doucement vers lui pour l'embrasser. Elle frissonna sous la caresse pourtant légère, et son cerveau imbibé d'endorphines n'en supporta pas davantage. Prise de vertiges, elle voulut se lever, mais passer de la position allongée à debout lui donna la nausée. Elle tomba à genoux à l'entrée de la chambre pour ne pas répandre le contenu de son estomac sur la moquette. Dean et Sam s'étaient levés pour lui venir en aide dès qu'elle avait chuté. Ils la redressèrent doucement, le plus jeune alla chercher de quoi nettoyer pendant que son frère essayait de réconforter la chasseuse qui s'était mise à pleurer. L'aîné des Winchester l'aida à regagner le lit en la maintenant fermement avant de se rallonger à côté d'elle en lui murmurant que ce n'était rien, que tout allait bien, et qu'elle devait se calmer. Il se sentait étrangement serein en lui parlant. Les mots lui venaient d'eux-même, comme si ç'avait été Sam qui parlait par sa bouche. Justement, celui-ci revint, ayant séché le sol. Vêtu de son seul boxer, il se glissa dans la place laissée libre pour s'enquérir de ce qui s'était passé. La chasseuse pleurait toujours, silencieusement maintenant. Les deux hommes l'étreignirent, lui faisant un rempart de leurs corps. Un cocon de chaleur et de muscles, imprégné de tendresse. La présence apaisante de ces peaux contre la sienne la soulagea et elle sombra dans une léthargie dûe autant à l'overdose de molécules chimiques qu'à ce qui émanait des bras qui l'entouraient. Ils la tinrent un long moment entre eux, somnolant à demi eux aussi. Puis ils finirent par se lever, la jeune femme à demi-endormie encore sous les draps. Ils avaient à discuter. Mais surtout, ils avaient besoin d'une douche… <p>

_J'ai la gorge en feu… Ca gratte, ça pique. Même ravaler le peu de salive qui me reste ne sert pas à grand-chose. Je suis abrutie de plaisir et de fatigue, le corps lourd… et il n'est pas encore neuf heures… Longue journée en perspective.  
><em>_Je suis allongée sur le lit, les frères Winchester qui m'entourent et me câlinent… Qui l'eut cru ? Sam m'attire vers lui, la main glissée dans le creux de mon cou. C'est la caresse de trop. Trop de plaisir tue le plaisir. Le vertige me prend, la tête en vrac… J'ai besoin de me lever. Mon estomac se rebelle, je veux atteindre la salle de bains mais c'est trop tard. Je trébuche à moitié et finis à genoux à vomir tripes et boyaux sur le carrelage… La grande classe. Je me sens tellement mal… C'est bien la première fois que je laisse quelqu'un me voir dans cet état de faiblesse. J'ai honte. Tellement honte que j'en remets une couche en éclatant en sanglots. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Les deux frères m'ont rejointe. Dean pour me ramener dans le grand lit, Sam pour chercher de quoi nettoyer mes cochonneries.  
><em>_Dean me serre contre lui pour me rallonger et se couche contre moi en me parlant. J'ai l'impression d'entendre Sam… Sam qui nous rejoint. Ils m'entourent de leurs bras, de leur chaleur… Je me sens si bien, avec eux. _

_Je reste au lit jusqu'à midi passé, avant de me décider à me lever. Les deux hommes ont déserté l'hôtel pour aller flâner dans les rues de San Francisco. Je prends une douche rapide, puis descends à la réception où je leur laisse un message, avant de se diriger vers la rue à mon tour. Je décide de marcher jusqu'à Union Square. Ca ne peut pas me faire de mal. Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai envie de faire du lèche-vitrine et pourquoi pas un peu de shopping. Après la séance de ce matin, j'ai bien droit à un peu de réconfort, sacré nom de nom !  
><em>_Je me suis habillée légèrement. Mon éternel jean avec des spartiates à talons et d'un chemisier vichy à manches courtes. Sac en bandouillère, les cheveux disciplinés dans une longue natte, je me suis même maquillée, c'est dire si je me sens bien. Un trait d'eye-liner et une couche de mascara agrandissent mon regard et mes cils touchent presque mes lunettes de soleil. Un rouge à lèvres framboise soutenu donne une touche rétro à mon allure de jeune femme un peu pin-up. J'aime ce style. Ni trop vieux, ni trop moderne. Je marche pendant une grosse demi-heure d'un pas vif avant d'apercevoir mon but. L'air vif et ensoleillé m'a ouvert l'appétit. Pas étonnant, puisque depuis le pique-nique d'hier midi, je n'ai rien avalé à part de la vodka. Mon estomac se manifeste bruyamment à cette idée. Union Square, enfin. Une foule chamarrée qui piaille… J'ai besoin de calme et de distinction. J'entre donc dans « The Rotunda ». La carte est alléchante… Je commande un Afternoon Tea menu, après avoir longuement hésité entre toutes les bonnes choses proposées. En attendant d'être servie, j'admire le superbe vitrail qui tient lieu de plafond. J'en suis encore à m'émerveiller de ce prodige d'architecture quand une serveuse dépose ma commande devant moi avec un sourire, et me demande si je veux autre chose. Je la remercie d'un signe de tête, et je la regarde tourner les talons pour aller s'occuper des autres clients. Jolie chute de reins, à l'image de tout le reste de sa personne. Si j'étais seule en ville, je lui ferai certainement du gringue… Mais voilà, si je ramène une fille à l'hôtel… _

_Le thé est brûlant, les gâteaux délicieux. Je repense à cette matinée, j'ai le temps et la clientèle est plutôt discrète. Dire que c'était inattendu était un doux euphémisme. Comment ai-je pu basculer à ce point ? Sam ET Dean en même temps… Le bon point, c'est que personne ne s'était fâché, et que, à part mon égo qui en avait pris une grande claque quand j'ai été malade, tout s'est bien passé. Les deux frères étaient prévenants, attentionnés, et je dois bien reconnaitre que j'ai pris un pied d'enfer. A bien y réfléchir, c'est d'ailleurs bien la première fois que j'ai trois orgasmes au cours d'une même relation sexuelle. Mon ventre se contracte à cette idée et je suis à la limite de mouiller ma culotte…. L'envie me titille sérieusement de remettre le couvert, mais la sagesse me souffle d'attendre un peu, aussi bien parce que je ne suis pas encore remise physiquement que parce que je ne me voie pas trop retourner les voir pour leur annoncer bien joyeusement : « Hé, les gars, j'ai carrément adoré, ce matin. On remet ça ? »… Allez, ma fille ! Secoue-toi, chasse tes idées perverses, mais tellement agréables et demande donc l'addition. La serveuse est si mignonne que je lui laisse un généreux pourboire puis je descends le grand escalier pour rejoindre la place où la foule s'est encore étoffée. Certains passent en courant, pressés par leurs affaires, mais pour la plupart, les gens prennent le temps de profiter du soleil et de la température idéale. Rapidement, je repère les magasins qui m'intéressent. J'entreprend un périple qui me fait faire le tour des devantures, les lunettes sur le bout du nez pour mieux voir au travers des vitrines inondées de lumière. J'ai droit à des sifflements admiratifs, des compliments plus ou moins agréables, des regards appuyés de certains hommes qui passent près de moi. Mais ça ne me touche pas, enfin pas tout. Certains me font sourire, d'autres m'agacent. _

_Je finis par entrer dans un magasin de lingerie. C'est vrai que je n'avouerai pas même sous la torture, mais j'adore la lingerie fine. Je n'ai pas non plus des cartons entiers de dessous, mais j'aime le chic et la noblesse de matière comme le satin et la dentelle. J'arrête mon choix sur quelques modèles qui m'ont interpellée dès mon arrivée. La vendeuse m'indique la cabine, repérable de loin avec son lourd rideau de velours cramoisi, me raconte ses histoires, qui ne m'intéressent guère, au demeurant, pendant que je me change. Au final, je repars avec quatre ensembles, plus des bas. Chemin faisant, je décide de refaire un peu ma garde-robe. Après tout, j'ai le temps ! Et puis, une fois morte, je serai bien en peine de se faire belle. Ce doit être ça, l'Enfer. Des magasins de fringues et de chaussures partout, mais pas le droit d'y accéder… Idée débile… _

_Je rentre dans une autre boutique, où je passe une belle demi-heure à essayer tout un tas de fringues. Je sors lestée de plusieurs sacs, j'ai l'air d'une fashionista… ou de Paris Hilton… Nan, pas possible… Je continue mes achats, je suis pleine d'inspiration. Chausseur, parfumerie, sans oublier mes compagnons, pour qui je passe dans une boutique pour hommes. J'ai besoin d'un avis sur les tailles proposées, et je me mets en devoir de détailler précisément, un peu trop peut-être, mes deux amis… Le vendeur se montre particulièrement attentif et souriant dès cet instant. Je sors encore plus chargée qu'une mûle, et mon portefeuille, soigneusement délesté de quelques billets, s'est considérablement allégé, lui. Naturellement, c'est le moment que choisit mon portable pour se mettre à chanter à tue-tête… alors que je ne peux pas répondre ! A croire que ces engins de malheur ont été créés uniquement dans le but de nous pourrir l'existence… Je le maudis tout bas, mais avec beaucoup de conviction, en lui promettant les pires horreurs tout en essayant de me décharger suffisamment pour attendre le fond du sac… Pendant ce temps, ledit appareil continue de chanter comme un forcené. Ca va, ça va, je vais répondre ! C'est le numéro de Dean qui s'affiche. Moment de solitude… Las. On n'a pas parlé après notre petite partie fine, et je suis encore un peu gênée, je vois pas vraiment quoi dire.  
><em>_- Oui, Dean ?  
>- <em>_Dèb ? T'es où ?  
>- U<em>_nion Square, pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?  
><em>_Ca y est, les questions se bousculent… Vont-ils bien ? Sont-ils tombés sur une créature ?...  
>- <em>_Non, tout va bien. Je suis avec Sam, on n'est pas loin de l'hôtel. J'ai un rencard, ce soir, alors je vais rentrer et me faire beau.  
><em>_Sam se penche sur le combiné et lance :  
>- <em>_Il a du boulot ! Il ne sera jamais prêt pour ce soir…  
>- <em>_La ferme, Sam !  
><em>_Sa voix me parvient, lointaine, comme s'il avait reculé pour éviter un regard noir de son aîné.  
>- <em>_Susceptible, va.  
><em>_Dean reprend la conversation.  
>- <em>_Bon, tu fais quoi, toi, du coup ?  
>- <em>_Je vais prendre un taxi et rentrer. A tout de suite !  
><em>_Joignant le geste à la parole, je hèle un véhicule jaune qui s'arrête à ma hauteur. Pour une fois que je trouve un taxi libre dès que j'en ai besoin… Le conducteur en descend pour me soulager de mon fardeau qu'il dépose dans le coffre, puis je lui indique l'hôtel. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je tape dans la porte du bout du pied, pour que les hommes m'ouvrent la porte, n'ayant pas accès à mon sac dans lequel se trouve la carte magnétique, encombrée que je suis par mes achats._

Les deux hommes avaient flâné dans les rues et les parcs, puis étaient allé boire un verre dans un bar. Rien que de très classique pour eux. Elle lâcha ses paquets dans l'entrée, massa ses bras endoloris marbrés de traces des anses. Sam regarda les sacs d'un air abasourdi et Dean passa la tête par la porte de la salle de bains quand elle l'appela. Elle en tendit quelques uns à l'aîné, d'autres au jeune homme et saisît le reste pour l'emporter dans la chambre où elle avait déposé sa valise. Dean ne put retenir la question :  
>- On en fait quoi, de tes sacs ?<br>- Tu les regardes amoureusement, ou tu les couves jusqu'à éclosion, c'est au choix…  
>Elle revint sur ses pas, pieds nus, un large sourire sur le visage.<br>- Pignouf, va ! C'est pour vous. Alors, ouvre, et dis-moi que je suis la meilleure !  
>Le regard qu'il lui lança la fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.<br>- Heu… Oui… Enfin non… Enfin pas comme ça… Je voulais dire…  
>Il éclata de rire de la voir bafouiller. Derrière elle, Sam souriait en coin, heureux de voir son frère rire aussi franchement et amusé de l'embarras de la jeune femme. L'aîné des Winchester la remercia, puis fit demi-tour alors qu'il repartait à la salle de bains pour venir l'embrasser doucement sur la bouche, lui tenant le menton entre deux doigts. Son frère attendit quelques secondes après que la porte se fût refermée sur lui avant de se diriger vers la chasseuse. Il l'enlaça et se pencha pour l'embrasser à son tour. La douce pression de ses lèvres calma instantanément les angoisses de Déborah sur la conduite à adopter.<p>

Dean sorti, la jeune femme proposa à son compagnon de descendre chercher de quoi manger, après quoi, ils pourraient s'affaler devant la télé avec des bières et regarder un film. Sam protesta qu'il avait mal aux pieds à force d'avoir piétiné toute la journée à suivre son frère qui avait voulu voir tous les bars de la ville pour essayer de trouver un rencard pour la soirée. Elle essaya de marchander, laissant entendre qu'elle avait fait des achats qui pourraient bien lui plaire, à lui aussi. Mais rien n'y fit, il n'avait pas le courage de retourner dehors. 

_En désespoir de cause, je prends un taxi pour aller chercher des tamales chez la « Tamale Lady » de Civic Center. J'ai la flemme de me taper les six kilomètres à pied… Je lui demande de faire un arrêt dans une supérette pour acheter des bières. Au final, Sam et moi regardons un film sans le voir, puis allons nous coucher. Arrivés dans la chambre, j'attrape un petit pot métallique sur la table de nuit. En fait de pot, c'est une bougie de massage, que j'ai allumée un peu plus tôt. Elle est suffisamment liquide. J'en fais couler dans sa main en demandant à Sam de s'allonger sur le ventre et l'étale sur son dos. Il soupire d'aise, il est tellement contracté. Je pétris ses épaules, les pouces le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il me faut un bon moment, mais les nœuds qui raidissaient ses muscles puissants se délient peu à peu. De longues minutes sont nécessaires pour faire disparaitre tout signe de tension et quand j'ai enfin fini, je me blottis contre lui. Je suis fatiguée, mais j'ai du mal à m'endormir. Quelque chose me manque… mais quoi ?_

Plus tard dans la nuit, quand Dean rentra et vint se glisser derrière elle, elle se tourna pour l'accueillir. Elle le sentit se mouler contre son corps, la baignant de sa chaleur. Le sommeil arriva rapidement dès qu'elle fut lovée entre les deux hommes, lui laissant à peine le temps de se demander pourquoi elle se sentait si apaisée en leur présence. Et là réponse lui apparut comme par magie : elle était soulagée d'un fardeau qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de porter depuis si longtemps. Elle avait trouvé sa place.

Le samedi dans l'après-midi, ils reprirent la route vers San Rafael, profitant de leurs dernières heures de répit pour mettre au point leur stratégie pour fermer la porte aux fantômes qui voulaient passer. Déborah appela Charlotte depuis la voiture pour s'assurer que leur soirée tenait toujours et savoir si elle devait ramener quelque chose.  
>- Si t'avais moyen de ramener de la bière et de l'alcool… Mes parents ont fermé le bar à clé.<br>- Pas de souci. Je vais te trouver ça. Juste pour savoir, on va être combien ?  
>- Une dizaine, douze si tu amènes tes copains. Je dois filer, faut que j'aille acheter les chips et des trucs. A ce soir !<br>- A ce soir.  
>La jeune femme raccrocha, ennuyée. Dix gamins affolés à gérer… Ca allait être coton, cette affaire. Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur les deux solides gaillards assis à l'avant de la voiture pour l'aider à canaliser tout ce petit monde et faire leur travail. A 20 h tapantes, le trio sonna à la porte, les bras chargés de packs de bière pour dissimuler leurs armes et les ingrédients nécessaires au scellement de la porte dans le fond des sacs en papier. De la musique s'échappait déjà des enceintes, les jeunes gens les accueillirent avec des exclamations enthousiastes à la vue des boissons. <p>

_Le samedi est enfin arrivé. On va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. J'appelle Charlotte pour m'assurer que c'est toujours d'actualité et savoir si je peux amener quelque chose. De l'alcool, comme c'est original… Elle m'annonce une dizaine de présents. Bon, on va faire avec, même si j'aurai préféré moins de monde. Ca va faire neuf jeunes à canaliser le temps du rituel. Autant de personnes susceptibles de nous identifier plus tard. Les risques du métier.  
><em>_On charge nos armes, on vérifie le matériel, le rituel, les dessins à exécuter, on se répartit les rôles. Tout est parfaitement clair et décidé. Chacun son rôle. On s'y tient et tout ira bien. Comme convenu, on arrive les bras chargés. C'est plus discret que d'arriver fusil à la main en braillant qu'on vient dégommer Casper…  
><em>_Misère… Misère… Misère… Faut-il que ce soit important pour moi ! Charlotte a complètement déconné. On n'est pas douze, mais plutôt vingt. Deux fois plus de gosses à calmer… On va bien s'amuser, j'vous le dis. En attendant, je joue le jeu à fond. J'embrasse Charlotte comme si elle et moi étions de vieilles amies, je salue tout les autres qui poussent des « Hourra » à la vue des bières… Ouais. Misère… Toute la pièce a été déblayée, les meubles sont poussés le long des murs, et un grand espace s'ouvre au milieu de la pièce._

En fait d'une dizaine de personnes, c'était presque une vingtaine qui étaient présentes. Déborah salua son hôtesse avec un enthousiasme tellement bien feint que ses compagnons crurent un instant qu'elle était sincère. Seul le regard contrarié qu'elle leur lança en se tournant pour les présenter les informa de ce qu'elle pensait réellement. Comme elle, ils eurent un moment de mécontentement en apercevant la foule dont se dégageait un brouhaha abrutissant. Des conversations d'ados, tournant autour des filles et des garçons, du sport, des voitures, du bal de promo, des fringues… Des conversations ordinaires de jeunes gens ordinaires. S'ils avaient su à quel point leur soirée allait devenir extra-ordinaire...  
>Déborah patienta bon gré mal gré, tout comme Dean et Sam. Peu avant minuit, cependant, Charlotte coupa la musique pour annoncer le début de la séance. Un bruissement empressé accueillit la nouvelle et en peu de temps, des bougies éclairèrent la pièce d'une lueur tremblotante. La jeune fille sortit une planche ouija qu'elle déposa au milieu du salon dépouillé de son mobilier pour l'occasion, poussé sur les côtés pour libérer la place à ses invités. Elle leur demanda de s'asseoir en cercle et de répéter ses paroles.<p>

Au début, rien ne se passa. Des gloussements parcoururent l'assemblée, certains jouant à faire peur à la personne à leur côté en poussant des « Bouh !» avant d'éclater carrément de rire. Plusieurs adolescents se levèrent en faisant mine de partir, mais quand ils voulurent tourner la poignée de la porte, celle-ci refusa obstinément de s'ouvrir. Des exclamations de dépit alarmé retentirent alors.  
>- Oh, Charlie ! C'est pas drôle !<br>- Vas-y, ouvre la porte !  
>- Hé, c'est pas marrant, laisse-nous sortir.<br>- Sérieux, Charlie !  
>L'intéressée leva la tête vers eux, les yeux écarquillés et l'air vaguement inquiet.<br>- C'est pas moi. J'ai pas bougé d'ici, vous l'avez bien vu, non ?  
>Déborah souffla à ses compagnons qui l'entouraient :<br>- Je crois que ça va commencer…  
>A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que les flammes des bougies s'élevèrent brusquement, pendant que la maison commençait à trembler sur ses fondations.<p>

_Le début de la soirée est lent, mais lent ! Les mômes discutent, ça fait un bruit infernal. Et il faut faire bonne figure… Minuit sonne enfin. Charlotte fait taire tout le monde, on s'installe, autour d'une planche ouija. Ca, quand on ne connait pas, c'est une mauvaise, très mauvaise, idée. C'est un coup à appeler un invité qui pourrait s'avérer squatteur et dangereux… Précisément ce qui est arrivé au début de la construction. _

_La séance débute, personne n'y croit vraiment. Certains s'amusent à se faire peur, mais c'est tout. Sauf quand certains veulent sortir. Les portes sont closes. Les bougies s'enflamment, tout commence à bouger. Les gamins flippent, ils se mettent à brailler comme des malades, et je dois hausser le ton pour me faire entendre. J'aperçois Dean et Sam me jeter un œil surpris et je donne mes instructions, si toutefois besoin en est. Je vois bien que ça risque de dégénérer méchamment si je ne me dépêche pas. _

_La calamité va s'abattre sur cette maison. Pour la dernière fois. J'en fais une affaire personnelle._

Les adolescents se levèrent immédiatement, en proie à la panique la plus totale. Ils se bousculèrent pour essayer d'atteindre la porte qui restait opiniâtrement close. Les trois chasseurs n'eurent pas besoin de se consulter pour savoir qu'ils devaient agir. Déborah essaya de les calmer, en vain, car le tumulte créé par les jeunes gens affolés couvrait sa voix, alors que Sam et Dean sortaient leurs armes et les ingrédients nécessaires pour éviter de plus gros problèmes. La voix de leur compagne résonna brusquement comme un coup de tonnerre, stoppant net les cris et les pleurs des jeunes affolés. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, ébahis. Même Dean et Sam se firent la remarque que sa voix portait quand même sacrément… Ils furent presque tentés de se mettre au garde à vous pour se moquer d'elle et de ses airs de sergent instructeur, mais le moment était mal choisi. Ils devaient faire ce qu'ils savaient faire : sauver des vies.  
>Elle leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et haussa le ton pour se faire entendre en dépit des objets qui commençaient à voler à travers la pièce.<br>- Maintenant, vous allez nous écouter. Pas de discussion. Règle numéro un : l'un de nous vous dit de faire un truc, vous le faîtes. Règle numéro deux, vous ne bougez pas sans qu'on vous le demande. Règle numéro trois : si on s'en sort tous vivants, vous ne mentionnez notre présence sous aucun prétexte. Si l'un de vous à une remarque à faire, c'est le moment.  
>- Heu… Déborah, il se passe quoi ? Pourquoi vous avez des fusils ?<br>L'hystérie imminente de Charlotte menaçait de déborder et d'enflammer la poudrière des émotions juvéniles.  
>- Je te fais la version résumée : ta maison est un passage entre les mondes des morts et des vivants. Si on ne fait rien, toi, tes potes et nous, on va tous finir écorchés vifs par des fantômes à qui on servira de registre funéraire. Donc, on va fermer la lourde, et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. C'est clair ?<br>Un jeune homme s'avança, railleur, jusqu'à toiser la jeune femme.  
>- T'es sérieuse, là ? T'as fumé quoi ?<br>Son cri déchira le silence de mort qui s'était abattu brutalement sur le groupe, et il leva une main ensanglantée de son bras où des lettres se formaient. Déborah lança les ordres d'une voix blanche.  
>- Les gars, un cercle pour les gamins, moi, je monte commencer le rituel.<p>

_La course contre la montre est entamée.. Déjà un blessé dans les rangs des gosses… Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre et je rentre dans la chambre du dernier. Le placard… Ce maudit placard d'où sortent déjà les fantômes… Je sais que si je l'ouvre, je verrai une ville souterraine, avec un grand escalier qui mène à ce cagibi et la foule des revenants qui se masse à la sortie de leur royaume. Je l'ai déjà vue. Et je n'ai pas envie de la revoir. Je reste un instant à me demander si j'en suis capable. J'ai froid, je frissonne, et un revenant passe près de moi avec un morceau de verre. Il m'entaille la peau. La douleur, voilà qui me fait de l'effet. Je dois fermer cette porte par tous les moyens._

Sam et Dean s'exécutèrent, prenant chacun un bidon de sel qu'ils déversèrent autour des jeunes en leur enjoignant de ne quitter ce cercle sous aucun prétexte car il en allait de leurs vies. Sam tendit son fusil à l'un d'eux, qui avait l'air ne pas céder à la panique, après lui avoir demandé s'il savait s'en servir. Le garçon attrapa l'arme, vérifia le chargeur, fit claquer la pompe d'un geste assuré, et interrogea le jeune homme du regard. Ce dernier lui sourît avec bienveillance, soulagé de savoir qu'ils pouvaient au moins compter sur quelqu'un que les autres écouteraient certainement plus facilement qu'eux.  
>Puis les chasseurs rejoignirent la jeune femme à l'étage. Elle avait déjà répandu du sel bénit devant la porte d'entrée de la chambre d'où s'échappait un froid glacial qui la faisait grelotter, même si elle s'activait à dessiner un pentagramme sur le seuil du placard qui diffusait une lueur orangée. Une gerbe de sang éclaboussa son bras dans une longue estafilade sans qu'elle semble le remarquer. Dean la regarda s'affairer, le fusil à la main, prêt à intervenir si les choses tournaient mal, tandis que de son côté, Sam voyait avec inquiétude les formes se matérialiser et avancer pour prendre pied dans le monde des vivants. Déborah, ses dessins achevés, entonna le rituel qui devait clore à jamais la porte et empêcher de nouvelles intrusions.<p>

Des silhouettes ethérées passèrent devant elle en traçant des lettres sanguinolentes dans sa chair, entaillant la peau qui s'ouvrait avec un bruit de soie déchirée. Sam voulut s'interposer, mais elle leva la main vers lui pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Une froide détermination brûlait dans ses yeux aux pupilles tellement dilatées qu'on n'en voyait presque plus la couleur. Presque des yeux de démons, ne purent s'interdire de penser les deux frères. La chasseuse eut un soubresaut quand l'une des apparitions passa au travers de son corps, les mots bloquées dans une gorge qu'elle devait défendre. Elle lâcha la feuille qui notifiait les paroles à prononcer. Sam la ramassa et continua la lecture. Elle tomba à genoux, et un vent puissant se leva, faisant voler les rideaux, les meubles se mirent à bouger. Dean tenta de la relever, mais il fut violemment plaqué contre l'un des murs, incapable de bouger ou de lever son arme. Il lutta contre la prise qui le retenait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère se débrouiller seul. Et Déborah était déjà à terre. Il devait les aider. S'il leur arrivait quelque chose, à l'un ou à l'autre, il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Sam continuait sa lecture, son regard allant de la jeune femme agenouillée à son frère rendu impuissant. Il priait pour que celui-ci puisse lui venir en aide avant que les fantômes n'aient achevé leur macabre calligraphie sur son corps. Elle était dans un état… Le cœur du chasseur se serra en la voyant lutter contre le fantôme qui l'avait accaparée. Pourvu qu'ils arrivent à fermer la porte et à les renvoyer !

_J'ai dessiné mes protections pour empêcher les revenants de passer. Ca les fout en rage, et je suis la seule dans la pièce qui soit à leur portée… Je commence à réciter la formule. J'ai mal… les mots s'inscrivent dans ma chair, mon sang gicle… je m'acharne. Coûte que coûte, cette porte doit être fermée. Je puise en moi, j'en appelle à mon côté démoniaque pour essayer de les contenir. Mes yeux changent de couleur, mais ce n'est plus un souci. Ou du moins, ça m'est égal. L'un des fantômes comprend que pour passer, il faut en passer par moi… en moi, en fait.  
><em>_Il essaie de prendre mon corps d'assaut pour m'empêcher de faire ce que je dois. Oh Déesse toute puissante, faites les cesser ! __Ma peau est froide comme du marbre, tandis que l'intérieur est en train de bouillir. J'ai l'impression que mes organes sont en train de frire alors que je meure de froid… Je me bats de l'intérieur, je pousse mon pouvoir contre mon hôte qui essaie de s'en emparer. Mais n'est pas démon qui veut… il a du mal à avaler la potion dont je le gratifie. Je le gave de pouvoir, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il implose.  
><em>_Je tombe. J'ai tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Sam ramasser la feuille que je viens de lâcher. Dean cherche quelque chose sur quoi tirer, mais deux revenants l'attrapent et le plaquent contre le mur. Je les vois le maintenir, les bras en croix, une véritable tempête se lève dans la pièce. Tout tremble. En bas, j'entends les ados qui crient et qui pleurent. Pourvu que Sam puisse arrêter cette folie…_

La jeune femme semblait rayonner de l'intérieur, comme si le fantôme avait placé une bougie à l'intérieur d'une statue d'albâtre. En d'autres circonstances, les deux frères auraient apprécié ce spectacle peu commun. Mais à cet instant, collé au mur par une force invisible, l'aîné des Winchester se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir pour se libérer. Sam continua la litanie jusqu'à ce que, brusquement, le vent tombe, délivrant Dean de sa cloison. Le premier réflexe des deux hommes fut de se précipiter vers Déborah, qui était étendue sur le flanc, le sang coulant de multiples entailles. Ils la retournèrent sur le dos, l'angoisse leur serra le cœur un instant de ne pas la voir respirer. Puis elle cligna des yeux.

Les deux hommes lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement, Dean recula pour s'asseoir, pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable, la main toujours sur son fusil. Sam et Déborah le regardèrent, médusés et inquiets, ne sachant s'ils devaient rire aussi ou s'alarmer de son état. Finalement, la jubilation l'emporta. Ils avaient réussi, ils étaient vivants ! Les adolescents, au rez-de-chaussée, virent descendre des chasseurs hilares, soutenant une femme brune au masque sanglant, les vêtements déchirés et la peau marbrée d'hémoglobine. Charlotte, qui avait réussi à se reprendre, risqua :  
>- Ca va aller ? Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ?<br>Déborah lui jeta un regard, et un pâle sourire fit craqueler quelques coulures, conférant à son visage une apparence de morte-vivante réjouie et un peu dérangée.  
>- Rien qu'on ne puisse soigner avec un peu de mercurochrome et une bonne nuit de sommeil, chérie. Merci de t'en soucier. On va filer avant que tes voisins appellent les flics.<br>Arrivés devant la porte qui s'ouvrit du premier coup cette fois, elle se retourna.  
>- Désolée, mais on vous laisse ranger…<br>Les trois chasseurs passèrent le seuil. Oh oui, l'air vif de cette nuit de début juillet était bien bon. Surtout après ce qui venait de se passer. Derrière eux, les ados s'entre-regardèrent, puis risquèrent un œil à l'intérieur de la maison. Charlotte soupira. Elle allait avoir du travail pour tout remettre en ordre.

_J'ai basculé dans le noir au moment où mon parasite a implosé à l'intérieur de moi, en balançant des morceaux de matière fantômatique un peu partout. Je suis aussi surprise que Sam et Dean d'être encore en vie et je vois en couleurs... Je suis couverte de plaies, je pisse le sang… Dean est appuyé contre un mur, mort de rire. Sam et moi échangeons un regard. Son frère aurait-il perdu l'esprit ? Son fou rire est communicatif, et nous finissons par glousser comme trois ivrognes un soir de cuite.  
><em>_On redescend tant bien que mal, les deux frères sont presque obligés de me porter, encore que par égard pour mon égo, ils me laissent poser les pieds à terre. Dans le salon, c'est un décor de film d'anticipation… Charlotte s'inquiète de mon état quelque peu délabré. C'est vrai que si j'ai l'air aussi mal que je me sens, il y a de quoi paniquer… _

_C'est le moment pour nous de prendre congé. Ce serait dommage que les flics radinent et nous demandent des explications. L'air est revigorant. On monte dans la voiture. Direction le Motel 6… J'ai VRAIMENT besoin de réconfort…_


	17. Réconfort

_Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartient.  
>Attention : scène de sexe. Protégez-vous, on ne le répètera jamais assez...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Dean et moi attendons dans l'Impala que Sam nous annonce le numéro de la chambre pour sortir de la voiture, je ne voudrais pas faire peur aux noctambules qui déambulent encore dans les allées du motel. Je suis nauséeuse, j'ai besoin d'une douche pour me débarrasser de tout ce sang, et malgré tout, j'ai faim. Pourtant, la seule chose que je sois capable de faire sitôt la porte passée, c'est de me laisser tomber sur le canapé de la petite pièce. J'aimerais vraiment me lever et aller me débarbouiller, mais je suis vidée. Enfin, façon de parler, parce que, à l'intérieur, je suis encore engluée dans l'ectoplasme… Un bon lavage extérieur d'abord, et une bonne nuit de sommeil pour décrasser le dedans… Ou l'inverse ?<em>

Sans lui demander son avis, Sam sortit acheter à manger pendant que son frère conduisait la chasseuse à la salle de bains. Ce dernier l'aida à se déshabiller pendant que l'eau remplissait la baignoire. Elle était couverte d'entailles. Elles étaient assez superficielles pour ne pas nécessiter de points de suture, mais il fronça quand même les sourcils en les voyant couvrir une large portion de son corps. Elle avait eu chaud… Il la porta pour la déposer dans la baignoire, soulagé de la voir vivante. Oui, étrangement, il se sentait concerné par ce qui lui arrivait. Il l'aimait bien…  
>A son retour, le jeune chasseur trouva ses compagnons dans la salle de bains, Dean assis en face de la baignoire à l'eau rougie dans laquelle Déborah était allongée pour la surveiller. Elle leur signala d'une voix éteinte :<br>- Les gars, n'envisagez rien ce soir. J'suis trop crevée…  
>Tous deux se récrièrent qu'ils n'avaient aucune intention de quoi que ce soit, si ce n'était de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Et ils étaient sincères. Elle leur avait foutu une trouille bleue ce soir. Elle leur jeta un regard en coin, l'air de dire « je ne suis pas dupe », mais renonça à argumenter. Elle les fit sortir, le temps de se savonner, et les rejoignit. Elle déclina poliment le sandwich que Sam lui tendit, et soutint le regard de Dean qui insista pour qu'elle ne se couche pas le ventre vide. Avec la quantité de sang qu'elle avait perdu, il était hors de question de la laisser se coucher comme ça, elle devait reprendre des forces. Devant tant d'opiniâtreté, elle finît par céder et grignota du bout des dents, « pour leur faire plaisir ». Il était trois heures quand elle se mit enfin au lit, rapidement rejointe par les deux hommes qui se serrèrent pour lui apporter un peu de chaleur. <p>

_Sam part chercher de quoi manger et Dean me fait couler un bain dans lequel il m'aide à m'allonger. Il m'a déshabillée et pour une fois, il n'a pas essayé d'en profiter. Ca change ! Il a l'air sincèrement contrarié par ce qu'il voit en me faisant quitter mes vêtements déchiquetés. Ils sont bons pour la poubelle… Sam nous retrouve dans la salle de bains mais je suis trop fatiguée pour me soucier de ma pudeur. Enfin, pas assez pour les laisser me regarder me savonner. Je les expédie dans la chambre. Non mais.  
><em>_J'arrive à sortir de la baignoire et à me sécher toute seule. Youpi, un bon point pour moi.  
><em>_Dans la chambre, l'odeur de la nourriture posée sur la table me rend malade. J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres. Mon amant numéro un me tend un sandwich. Sa simple vue me retourne l'estomac… Je refuse aimablement, mais numéro deux s'en mêle : pas question pour lui de me laisser me coucher comme ça… Soupir… Il le déballe et me le colle quasiment dans le bec en faisant le pitre. Autant d'efforts méritent une récompense. Je capitule et je mange un peu, juste pour les rassurer. Finalement, ça plus une tasse de thé bien chaud, ça me remet presque d'aplomb. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, entre mes deux champions, et demain… on avisera._

Même si son frère n'avait rien dit, et ne dirait rien, Sam savait qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle. Lui aussi avait eu peur en la voyant ainsi malmenée mais son frère avait risqué sa vie pareillement. Le souvenir de son cauchemar lui revint de plein fouet. « Tu ne peux pas les sauver tous les deux »… Ce soir, il avait failli devoir faire un choix. Qui aurait-il sauvé ? Si les choses avaient mal tourné, qui aurait-il aidé ? Dean ou Déborah ? Il regarda le réveil égrener les heures sans trouver le repos. La question tournait en boucle dans sa tête : Dean ou Déborah ?  
>Son aîné ne semblait pas se poser de questions, il s'était promptement endormi, quasiment dès que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller. Il dormait du sommeil du juste, avec le sentiment du devoir accompli. Pour lui, aucun doute n'était permis, il avait fait ce qu'il devait, et ne reculerait pas si un jour la situation dérapait. Il pourrait survivre à la mort d'une femme, mais pas à celle de son frère, il le savait. Si les circonstances l'exigeaient, il sacrifierait Déborah, même si c'était un crève-cœur. Et cette idée clairement affermie dans son esprit ne laissait nulle place à l'incertitude.<p>

La jeune femme profita du lit jusque tard dans la matinée, endolorie par les coupures qui commençaient déjà à cicatriser et tiraient. Elle n'avait pas envie de se lever, blottie contre Dean qui lui caressait l'épaule rêveusement. Il se sentait bien, le corps chaud et ferme de la chasseuse contre lui. Sam avait déserté la chambre pour aller courir, incapable qu'il avait été de trouver le sommeil, et était revenus chargé d'un petit-déjeuner. Son frère se leva pour prendre son café et les œufs brouillés au bacon qu'il lui avait rapportés, pendant qu'il amenait un gobelet de thé à la jeune femme encore alanguie sous les draps qui moulaient son corps. Une moue critique releva la commissure de sa bouche à la vue des marques cramoisies qui striaient son épiderme. Elle tendit la main pour l'attirer vers elle, les lèvres tendues dans l'intention d'obtenir un baiser. Il lui caressa la joue, soulagé de la voir souriante et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Dean soupira :  
>- Oh, y'a des hôtels pour ça ! <p>

_Je suis encore couchée alors qu'il est près de dix heures… C'est lamentable, même pour moi. Je suis dans les bras de Dean, qui me flatte l'épaule comme il le ferait du flanc d'un chien. Charmante comparaison. A la décharge de Dean, je cherche un peu, quand même… Sam arrive, en nage et essoufflé après son jogging. Même comme ça, il est beau. Il pose sur la table une petite boite jaune à l'intention de son frère qui se lève pour aller déjeuner. Et il m'amène galamment mon thé au lit. A la vue de mes blessures de guerre, il esquisse une grimace mécontente. Ca me fait sourire de le voir s'inquiéter comme ça pour moi. Je profite de ce qu'il me tend mon gobelet pour prendre sa main et l'attirer vers moi. Sa main frôle ma joue et il se penche enfin. Ses lèvres sont douces… _

Déborah le fixa, l'œil amusé et un sourire en coin, avant de repousser le drap et d'avancer, juste vêtue d'une culotte, jusqu'à le rejoindre sur sa chaise postée devant la fenêtre, dont les rideaux ouverts laissaient entrevoir ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Elle l'obligea à reculer son siège, s'installa à cheval sur ses cuisses, les bras passés autour de son cou. Elle l'enlaça, pressant sa poitrine nue contre lui, et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux courts. Il la laissa faire, curieux de voir jusqu'où elle comptait aller. Elle n'allait quand même pas oser ? Pas déjà, pas devant son frère ?... Elle commença par un baiser léger, frôlant tout juste ses lèvres, puis appuya un peu plus le contact. Il passa les mains dans son dos, caressant les nouvelles plaies.  
>Sam resta en retrait, gêné de se trouver dans la position du voyeur, mais curieusement excité à l'idée de voir Déborah avec son frère. Discrètement, il se leva pour rejoindre le canapé. Dean se leva, emportant la jeune femme sur le lit sans se soucier des éventuels curieux qui pourraient voir la scène depuis l'extérieur. Cette femme lui faisait un effet bœuf. Il avait envie d'elle et même la présence de son frère ne le perturbait pas. Etrange, mais il n'était plus temps de penser à ce genre de choses. Ils se regardèrent un instant, oubliant tout autour d'eux. La respiration de Sam s'accélèra. Sa maîtresse allait s'offrir à un autre devant lui. Avant de la connaître, il aurait juré qu'il ne supporterait jamais ce genre de comportement, mais là, devant le fait, cela lui semblait presque normal. Après tout, c'était son frère, ce n'était pas n'importe qui, et ils avaient partagé bien plus avec elle qu'une simple relation intime. Leur fraternité s'en trouvait renforcée, car cette femme ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Bien au contraire.<p>

_Dean ronchonne dans son coin. Quelle mauvaise humeur ! Je vais m'occuper de le détendre… Je sors du lit, en culotte, et je vais droit sur lui. Je le pousse du plat de la main sur sa poitrine pour qu'il recule sa chaise, je m'assoie à cheval sur ses genoux, tout contre lui, les bras derrière sa nuque. Il a l'air surpris et content que je m'intéresse à lui et son corps réagit de façon plutôt… satisfaisante à ma position. Je remonte mes mains derrière sa tête pour l'immobiliser pendant que je l'embrasse. Il hésite une fraction de seconde avant de répondre à mon étreinte. Il me soulève, les mains sous mes fesses et j'assure ma prise en croisant les jambes derrière ses reins, les bras toujours derrière sa nuque, nos lèvres scellées. J'aperçois les rideaux ouverts. Un instant, je suis tentée de lui demander de les fermer, mais, il me dépose sur le lit et s'allonge sur moi. A cet instant, les rideaux sont le dernier de mes soucis._

Sur le lit, Dean, allongé sur la jeune femme, couvrait sa gorge de baisers. Il trouva le point le plus sensible de son cou, là où la morsure de Sam avait fait un bleu bordant les marques de ses dents. Il lécha l'hématome du bout de la langue, la faisant frissonner, puis il se décala un peu pour lui caresser un sein, toujours en l'embrassant. Dieu qu'il avait envie de la posséder… Elle se tendit pour offrir sa poitrine, quand elle remarqua que le souffle de Sam s'était fait lourd. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, intriguée. Il était assis dans le canapé, le regard trouble, sa main droite glissant lentement vers la ceinture de son jogging. Il croisa son regard et sourît, bouleversé et émoustillé. Déborah soupira en sentant la langue de Dean atteindre son sein. Il le lécha, le suçota, le tira entre ses lèvres. Sa peau était sucrée, le mamelon dur d'envie…  
>Sam ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se passait. Quand il vit la main de son frère glisser entre les cuisses de la jeune femme, sa propre main s'insinua sous sa ceinture. L'aîné des Winchester caressa le bouton de chair enflé à travers le tissu, provoquant une onde de plaisir chez sa compagne. Il eût tôt fait de lui retirer le sous-vêtement pour l'atteindre plus facilement malgré le regard de Sam. Lequel ne le gênait pas, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Elle était chaude, déjà humide… Il chuchota à son oreille, elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Elle le renversa sur le dos, offrant une vue imprenable sur sa croupe au cadet. Il voulait la laisser prendre l'initiative. Au moins pour le moment…<p>

De sa place, ce dernier pouvait voir la bosse qui déformait le boxer de son frère et sur laquelle la jeune femme ondoyait en gémissant de plaisir. Elle caressa de la bouche et des mains le torse de son partenaire tout en descendant vers ses hanches. Celui-ci lui claqua gentiment les fesses en lui demandant de se retourner. Il avait décidé de lui faire plaisir… et de jouer les exhibitionnistes. Finalement, savoir que Sam les regardait était assez excitant. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui pour lui retirer son boxer, offrant ses fesses à la caresse tandis qu'elle se penchait pour le prendre dans sa bouche. Têtes bêches, elle planta son regard dans celui de Sam tout en entreprenant de sucer le membre viril de son frère, pendant que ce dernier glissait deux doigts dans la moiteur de son ventre. Sa bouche était brûlante, sa langue délicieusement agile… Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle faisait. Dean se laissa aller à lâcher un soupir de contentement en sentant le bout de sa langue frôler l'extrémité de sa verge. Elle était sacrément douée à ce jeu-là, mais il avait bien l'intention de profiter au maximum de cette caresse. C'était si bon !

_Dean m'embrasse. Je me perds dans ses yeux verts à l'instant où il se redresse pour me baiser le cou et la gorge. Il lèche le bleu qui orne le creux de mon cou de la pointe de sa langue pendant que sa main file le long de mon flanc pour me prendre un sein. Je me tends sous la caresse, j'ai envie qu'il me touche partout. Sam respire bizarrement. Je le cherche du coin de l'œil et je le vois assis dans le canapé. Il a le regard dans le vague, sa main droite se dirige lentement mais sûrement vers sa ceinture. Il me sourit, timidement, de ce sourire qu'il m'avait lancé sous la douche, quand je l'avais surpris en plein plaisir solitaire… Je lui retourne son sourire, je suis aussi embarassée que lui, quelque part. La bouche de Dean a atteint mon sein, elle s'attaque à mon mamelon. Il le tiraille, joue avec sa langue, ses lèvres, ses dents… tandis que ses doigts jouent avec l'autre… L'excitation me gagne, le sang reflue vers mon bas-ventre. Je suis déjà prête, mais il veut faire durer le plaisir. Il me caresse à travers ma culotte, c'est une onde de sensualité qui me traverse. Il me la retire d'un geste preste et m'écarte les cuisses pour toucher directement ma chair. Je sens le regard de Sam se focaliser sur les doigts qui me font gémir. _

_Dean se penche à mon oreille et me dit :  
>- <em>_Chevauche-moi.  
><em>_Je le bouscule et je me place au dessus. Je vais lui montrer ce que je sais faire, quand j'ai du public. Je lui caresse la poitrine de mon corps et de mes mains. J'ondule au dessus de lui, je le gratifie de petits coups de langue, je m'attarde un peu sur ses mamelons, et je descends doucement jusqu'à ses hanches. Il se redresse et me met une tape sur les fesses pour que je lui présente ma croupe. Je m'exécute immédiatement._

La chasseuse regarda Sam se lever pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements sans la lâcher des yeux, alors qu'elle montait et descendait le long de la hampe de chair brillante de sa salive. Dean la caressait de l'intérieur, provoquant chez elle un tourbillon de sensations brûlantes. Elle sentait les doigts dans son intimité, qui avaient trouvé le point le plus sensible à l'intérieur d'elle, son sexe tendu qui coulissait entre ses lèvres et sur sa langue et elle regardait Sam dans les yeux pendant qu'il se caressait, excité de la voir prendre du plaisir avec un autre que lui. Elle finît par s'arrêter, la mâchoire engourdie et le souffle court. Dean avait hâté le mouvement en la sentant se contracter en cadence, et sa main glissait de plus en plus vite, déclenchant la jouissance de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux en murmurant le nom de celui qui lui donnait tant de plaisir. En attendant qu'elle reprenne son souffle, il se leva et se rendit dans la salle d'eau. Il avait besoin d'une protection… Après son histoire avec Lisa et le coup de flippe qu'il s'était fait en pensant que Ben était peut-être son fils, il prenait encore davantage de précautions… Pas question de courir le moindre risque !  
>En son absence, Déborah s'installa sur le coin du lit et glissa sa main entre ses cuisses, les yeux dans les yeux avec Sam. Face à face, ils se caressèrent, observant les mouvements de l'autre. Dean revint enfin. La voir se caresser comme ça, face à son frère… Il attendit quelques instants, les observant, puis fit agenouiller la jeune femme au milieu du lit, en passant un préservatif qu'il était allé chercher dans sa trousse de toilettes. A son tour, il se positionna derrière elle, la pencha un peu et la pénétra. Il se tenait légèrement courbé en arrière pour offrir à son frère le spectacle de sa compagne en pleine action. Il l'inclina pour la redresser, en lui tenant les coudes en arrière pour assurer sa prise. Son frère allait voir comment il s'y prenait… Il la besogna quelques instants dans cette position. Il posa ses lèvres sur son cou, puis l'obligea à tourner la tête pour l'embrasser. Il regarda son frère dans les yeux et y vit toute l'excitation que lui-même ressentait. La sienne augmenta encore et il bascula la chasseuse en avant pour aller encore plus loin en elle. Il l'obligea à garder la tête basse en la martelant, sans lâcher son frère des yeux. Sam… Son petit frère tant aimé qui faisait glisser sa main encore et encore sur sa verge tendue pendant qu'il prenait sa petite amie… Ses hanches butaient contre son bassin dans un claquement de chairs humides, sa main lui pétrissait un sein tandis que l'autre la maintenait par la taille pour lui donner le rythme et la guider. Il imagina un instant que les rôles étaient inversés. Déborah assise dans le canapé, Sam… Le plaisir arriva brusquement dans une exclamation surprise. Il donna encore quelques coups de reins et recula, satisfait mais troublé d'avoir pensé à son frère de cette façon. A genoux sur le lit, la jeune femme releva la tête, les yeux emplis de désir. Sam demanda une protection à son frère qui la lui lança depuis le lit. Il s'en munît et ordonna à la chasseuse de venir le rejoindre.<p>

_A genoux à côté de Dean, je lui retire son boxer alors qu'il enfonce deux doigts en moi. Je suis si mouillée qu'il ne rencontre aucune résistance. Il est dur contre ma joue, je dois glisser ma main pour pouvoir le prendre dans ma bouche et je rencontre le regard de son frère. La queue de Dean entre mes lèvres, ses doigts dans mon intimité, je le soutiens. Sa main s'active sous le tissu de son pantalon pendant un moment avant qu'il se décide à se dévêtir complètement. Dean presse sa main, son pouce agace un point de mon plaisir et ses doigts légèrement courbés stimulent l'autre, à l'intérieur. J'ai du mal à respirer, je sens la jouissance arriver. Elle gonfle, enfle comme un ballon et éclate soudainement. Je lève la tête, les yeux fermés, le nom que je soupire est celui de Dean. Il se lève et me laisse à genoux sur le lit, le souffle haché.  
><em>_Je trouve son absence bien longue et Sam ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Je plante mon regard dans le sien en m'asseyant sur le pied du lit, les cuisses écartées avec impudeur. Je ne le lâche pas tandis que ma main descend entretenir le feu que mon amant numéro deux a allumé. Ses prunelles gris-vert qui me transpercent… J'ai du mal à faire face à ce regard si plein de désir qu'il en devient douloureux._

_Dean revient enfin, nu et toujours aussi en forme, une paire de capotes à la main. Il se met à genoux derrière moi, tout en en enfilant une. Il me redresse un peu, pour me permettre de regarder Sam pendant qu'il me prend, les bras tendus en arrière pour m'obliger à m'exhiber. Il me tient comme ça un petit moment, puis me lâche pour poser sa bouche dans mon cou. Ses lèvres sont chaudes et douces. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et m'empoigne. Là, il me force à tourner la tête, m'embrasse et j'ouvre la bouche pour accueillir sa langue. Il m'embrasse avidement, comme si nos vies en dépendaient, un instant avant de m'enfoncer la tête dans la couette. Une main sur mon sein, l'autre sur ma hanche pour m'imprimer son mouvement, il me martèle à grands coups de reins. Je gémis sous ses assauts furieux. Il me pilonne, j'ai l'impression qu'il va finir par me transpercer de part en part. Subitement, je le sens se tendre, il pousse un juron au moment où il atteint le plaisir. Il bouge encore quelques instants, à bout de souffle, la main dans mes cheveux qui me tient la tête enfouie dans la couverture. Il s'écroule en arrière, contre la tête de lit. Il a été trop rapide… ou moi, trop douée. Toujours est-il que je ne suis pas rassasiée. Sam demande une capote à Dean qui la lui balance tant bien que mal. Et il me somme de venir à lui._

Elle descendit du lit et s'avança à quatre pattes, tremblante. Arrivée devant lui, il l'attrapa par les cheveux, l'obligeant à se redresser pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il passa ses mains sous ses fesses, lui fit poser ses genoux de chaque côté de lui avant de s'adosser au canapé. Et il l'embrocha d'un geste. Elle le sentit atteindre le fond de son corps violemment, tout en l'embrassant. Dean, assis sur le lit, profitait de la scène d'un œil concupiscent. Son frère soulevait la jeune femme par les hanches, sortant presque totalement d'elle pour la transpercer aussitôt après dans un geignement. Il l'avait vu prendre du plaisir avec Dean, il avait vu le regard de son frère pendant qu'il la maintenait. Et il avait presque espéré, un instant, être à la place de la chasseuse… Le manège dura plusieurs minutes avant que le plaisir ne devienne trop fort pour les deux amants. Sam sentit arriver l'orgasme de Déborah avant le sien et il continua de la mitrailler de coups de boutoir jusqu'à ce que son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge et que leurs deux corps se tendent, laissant passer entre leurs lèvres scellées dans un baiser passionné la complainte d'un plaisir extrême.  
>A bout de souffle, la jeune femme laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, le dos voûté. Son compagnon la serra contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux, aussi essoufflé qu'elle. Ils entendirent l'eau couler dans la salle de bains, attirant leur attention sur le lit désormais vide où Dean et Déborah s'étaient unis quelques minutes plus tôt. Sam et elle se regardèrent, un sourire aux lèvres. L'aîné des Winchester sortit de la pièce, une serviette autour de la taille, et passa devant eux pour aller chercher ses vêtements le plus naturellement du monde, comme si trouver son frère et sa compagne enlacés et nus était normal, surtout après avoir couché avec ladite demoiselle devant lui… Pourtant, personne ne s'offusqua de rien, et les deux jeunes gens se désolidarisèrent pour aller se doucher à leur tour avant de vouloir reprendre la route. <p>

_Je garde ma posture soumise. A genoux au sol, je me traine aux pieds de Sam. Notre petite séance de Bâton Rouge m'a laissé un souvenir impérissable et j'ai très envie de remettre le couvert. De toutes façons, au point où j'en suis, mon égo ne craint plus grand-chose… Il me saisit par les cheveux, me contraignant à me relever à demi. Il me dévore la bouche, les mains sous mon cul pour me poser sur ses genoux. Appuyé contre le dossier du canapé, il me positionne au dessus de lui et m'appuie férocement sur les hanches pour m'empaler sur lui. Il n'a pas interrompu notre baiser… Je crie contre sa bouche quand il tambourine au fond de mon corps. Dean nous regarde, je le sens, lourd de désir et d'envie, dans mon dos. Sam continue de me conduire vers l'orgasme. Il me soulève tellement qu'il est presque hors de mon ventre quand il me précipite à nouveau sur lui, encore et encore. Il me prend, toujours m'embrassant, jusqu'à me faire crier. Mon orgasme va être violent. Je me contracte en le sentant arriver. Sam s'en aperçoit et il active la cadence jusqu'à me faire glapir contre sa bouche. Il a la même réaction une fraction de seconde plus tard. Son cri à lui s'étouffe dans ma gorge. Comme je l'imaginais, mon orgasme est très, très violent… C'est un peu comme l'œil du cyclone. Au début, c'est calme. Silencieux. Pas un souffle, pas un bruit. D'une sérénité totale. L'instant d'après, c'est le chaos. Ca dévaste, ça ne laisse aucune chance d'y échapper, ça emporte tout. On se noie dedans… _

_Je m'écroule sur l'épaule de Sam, à bout de souffle moi aussi. Il nous faut quelques minutes pour reprendre pied. Dean revient de la salle de bains, avec juste une serviette qui ceint ses reins. Il passe devant nous comme si c'était le geste le plus normal au monde. J'arrive enfin à me relever. J'ai les jambes en coton, la langue comme du papier de verre, la tête qui tourne à moitié… Je dois avoir une bien piètre allure, pour que Sam m'aide à gagner la douche. Il me tient contre lui le temps de nous rafraîchir, m'aide à me sécher. La douche m'a revigorée, je me sens d'attaque pour la journée. Dean nous regarde arriver, Sam me poursuivant pour me chatouiller. Je me jette dans les bras de l'aîné pour me protéger. Pour la peine, j'ai droit à un baiser avant qu'il ne m'expédie dans les bras de Sam. Le traitre !_


	18. Une semaine de tranquillité

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartient.

* * *

><p>La chasseuse leur proposa de rester un peu à San Francisco, arguant qu'ils venaient de finir une affaire qui l'avait tenue pendant trop longtemps, et qu'ils avaient donc bien le temps de profiter du soleil et de la ville. Après quelques minutes d'intenses débats pour savoir si oui ou non ils voulaient rester là, Déborah obtint finalement gain de cause en promettant de leur offrir un défilé avec ses dernières acquisitions de lingerie.<br>La réceptionniste du Fairmont Heritage s'étonna de voir revenir ces clients partis la veille mais ne posa pas de questions. Elle avait l'habitude de ne pas s'immiscer dans la vie privée des hôtes, aussi se contenta-t-elle de leur indiquer que la suite à deux chambres n'avait encore été relouée. Déborah régla d'avance pour une semaine. Sitôt arrivés dans la chambre, Dean se fit couler un bain, bien décidé à profiter du séjour et de la vue depuis la salle d'eau. Déborah se rendit au Ferry Building où elle fit quelques courses pour les jours à venir, mais pour ce soir-là, elle se satisfît de plats déjà prêts à faire réchauffer. Elle était fatiguée. Certes, la maison ne poserait plus de problèmes, la question était donc résolue, et le poids qu'elle avait gardé suite à son échec de sa première tentative lui était ôté, mais les marques qui zébraient son corps étaient encore douloureuses, et le resterait encore quelques jours, à tout le moins. Le dîner fût rapidement expédié et au moment de se coucher, les deux frères se disputèrent le plaisir de partager le lit de la chasseuse. Elle résolût le problème en les poussant chacun vers une chambre, déclarant qu'elle dormirait dans le canapé-lit du salon, parce qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer et qu'elle savait pertinemment que dormir avec l'un des deux ne lui permettrait pas de le faire. Un peu déçus, ils obtinrent tout de même un baiser chacun avant de se diriger vers leurs chambres respectives.

_Bon, finalement, on aurait pu garder la chambre au Fairmont… On va passer la semaine ici, à San Francisco. Et comme toujours, la corvée des courses m'incombe. La barbe. Mais il faut en passer par là. Ce soir, c'est du tout-prêt que je sers. La flemme de préparer à manger. Et puis pour une fois, c'est du dépannage. Demain, oui, je ferai à manger. Sam s'adapte à mon régime plutôt facilement, alors que Dean mange burger sur burger… Tu parles d'une alimentation. Heureusement qu'il se dépense le reste du temps, sinon… Autant ne pas y penser, je risque des cauchemars. Si on nous en laisse le temps, je me dis que Sam et moi… ça pourrait carrément le faire, non ?  
><em>_Le dîner est plus liquidé que réellement apprécié. Ca m'aurait ennuyé si j'avais fait des efforts, mais là, ma seul peine a consisté à ouvrir des opercules et mettre les boites à réchauffer au micro-ondes. Autant dire que je ne me suis pas foulée. Dean et Sam se chamaillent pour savoir qui dormira avec moi. Après ce qui s'est passé, j'ai besoin de calme. Je suis gorgée de pouvoir, et mes blessures ont besoin d'un coup de pouce. Je pose mes mains sur les deux frères pour les envoyer dans leurs chambres. Quant à moi, le lit du salon me siéra parfaitement.  
><em>_La baie de San Francisco est illuminée, c'est sur un décor de carte postale que mes yeux se ferment et que je sombre dans le sommeil. Enfin seule._

_A mon réveil, vers 6 h, le soleil pointe joyeusement. Mes coupures ont commencé à se résorber. Rien de véritablement spectaculaire, parce que je ne veux pas attirer l'attention. Je baîlle à m'en décrocher la machoire. Direction la cuisine pour me faire un thé. Je l'avale quasiment d'un trait, brûlant, et je vais m'habiller pour aller courir. Cela faisait trop longtemps que je me néglige, il faut que remédie à ça.  
><em>_Je salue le concierge qui est déjà à son poste tout en calant les écouteurs dans mes oreilles. Les grands classiques du métal… Rammstein, Metallica, Sabaton, Korn, et consorts. L'air est vif, le ciel vire au bleu clair dans un dégradé de rose et d'orange flamboyant et la circulation n'est pas encore trop dense. Je prends North Point Street jusqu'au croisement avec Van Ness avenue, puis je bifurque sur la droite pour rejoindre Bay Street et longer la baie jusqu'à Fort Point. Dix bons kilomètres aller-retour, une bonne heure et quart. J'ai repéré une salle de sport sur Polk Street. J'ai besoin de me dépenser. Mes coupures me brûlent à cause de la sueur, mais ça me fait du bien. Il est 8 h 30 environ quand je rentre. Dean et Sam sont debouts, et visiblement, ils m'attendent de pied ferme. Ca tombe bien, j'ai faim._

A son retour, elle était affamée, et alla se doucher après avoir salué les deux frères qui s'étaient levés en son absence. Dean lui adressa un regard plein de reproches, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi diable elle avait besoin de dépenser autant d'énergie pour rien, à courir après les courants d'air. Son cadet se contenta, quant à lui, de l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue en lui demandant de se dépêcher pour pouvoir descendre déjeuner. Cette demande lui valut un sourire amoureux et un baiser lascif, qui provoqua le grognement d'un Dean prétendument jaloux de l'attention qu'elle lui réservait à son frère.

Pourtant, elle se doucha rapidement, se maquilla légèrement, enfila un jean et un chemisier à manche trois-quarts, et une paire de sandales à talons. Ainsi parée, elle attrapa son sac et descendit rejoindre les deux hommes qui étaient partis un peu avant elle. Un sifflement admiratif de leur part accueillit son arrivée.  
>- Je meurs de faim ! Je mangerai un cheval et sa selle… enfin, si j'aimais la viande.<br>Ils mangèrent tous trois de bon appétit, puis elle proposa de visiter une des nombreuses attractions touristiques de la ville, au grand dam de l'aîné, qui préférait aller courir les jupons dans les bars. Toutefois, il se rangea aux conseils de son frère qui lui fit valoir que les filles étaient justement plus attirées par les musées et les centres commerciaux, précision qui lui valut un coup de coude et un regard outré de Déborah, et que comme il n'était pas précisément un as du shopping… Dean resta sur ses positions, rétorquant qu'il passait déjà trop de temps avec son frère pour avoir encore envie de se le coltiner pour une fois qu'ils avaient une semaine de libre. En fait, il était mal à l'aise en sa présence. Ce qu'il avait imaginé la veille le perturbait sérieusement… C'était quand même son frère, bon sang !

_Je propose de profiter du beau temps, et Dean répond qu'il préfère se passer de la compagnie de son frère parce qu'il se « le coltine » depuis trop longtemps et qu'il n'a pas signé pour l'avoir sur le dos toute la sainte semaine. Qu'il aille de son côté, Sam et moi irons du nôtre. On part se balader dans la ville. Vers 13 h, nous prenons nos quartiers dans un petit restaurant de Japan Town, puis on part vers le Golden Gate Park.  
><em>_On se comporte comme un vrai petit couple… Sam me prend par les épaules, je passe le bras autour de sa taille, on s'arrête de temps à autre pour s'embrasser. Un jeune couple amoureux, quoi. Comme si la vie était belle et qu'on avait l'avenir devant nous… Et c'est vrai qu'à cet instant, j'ai envie d'y croire._

Sam et Déborah décidèrent donc d'assister aux parades qui avaient envahi la ville à l'occasion du 4 juillet. Ensuite, ils flânèrent dans les allées du Golden Gate Park, main dans la main, se bécotant à l'ombre des arbres ou en plein soleil. La pelouse leur servit de divan, les recevant en milieu d'après-midi pour une sieste digestive à l'ombre d'un vieil arbre. La chasseuse s'adossa au tronc vénérable, la tête de Sam posée dans son giron. Elle lui caressait les cheveux tout en admirant le paysage. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, l'air était chargé d'une senteur iodée et une brise tiède faisait murmurer le feuillage verdoyant, piquetant de taches lumineuses le visage de l'homme allongée près d'elle.

Dans la tête de ce dernier tournaient en boucle les évènements de ces derniers jours. Une journée ensoleillée, des vies sauvées grâce à leur intervention à San Rafael, sa petite amie, son frère et lui partageant un moment de… communion, tant physique que spirituelle, une semaine de liberté à San Francisco. Ce soir, la fête battrait son plein, les rues seraient noires de monde, et ils sortiraient tous trois pour célébrer l'Indépendance et voir les feux d'artifices. La pensée de ce qui s'était passé entre eux le gêna. Il n'était tellement pas dans ses habitudes d'avoir ce genre de réactions, et encore moins de se montrer aussi libre avec son frère, qu'il ne savait comment aborder ce sujet pour le moins délicat avec sa compagne. Il ouvrit la bouche, se ravisa et la referma. La jeune femme s'en aperçut et comprit que quelque chose le turlupinait.  
>- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as l'air soucieux.<br>- C'est rien. C'est juste que… j'ai repensé à ce que qui s'était passé avec… entre nous. Et je voulais savoir si ça changeait des choses.  
>- A vrai dire, j'en sais rien… je me sens bien avec toi, je me sens bien avec Dean, et avec vous deux ensemble, je me sens encore mieux. J'ai l'impression de trouver ma place.<br>Le visage de son compagnon se ferma.  
>- Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, mais de toi. Trésor… c'est une sensation étrange, en fait. Je serais bien incapable de l'expliquer. C'est juste comme ça.<br>Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle mit toute sa tendresse dans ce baiser, comme si elle voulait le rassurer et le convaincre, tout comme elle voulait se convaincre elle-même que ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Dean n'était qu'une simple attirance physique. Elle savait qu'elle mentait, pourtant Sam parut se contenter de cette réponse.

_Installés à l'abri d'un feuillage touffu, Sam pose sa tête sur mes genoux. Je suis appuyée contre le tronc d'un arbre au moins centenaire, et je sens pulser la vie sous son écorce. La sève monte dans son tronc depuis ses racines profondes, nourrit ses branches, ses feuilles. Je sens l'herbe sous mes pieds nus, la terre grouille de vie, elle vibre. Mon amant numéro un est confortablement installé. Je ferme les yeux. Tout en moi devrait m'inciter à me sentir bien mais au fond, une pièce manque à compléter ce tableau presque idyllique. Je ne suis pas malheureuse, loin s'en faut, mais si Dean avait été à nos côtés, à profiter de la main que j'ai posé sur la poitrine de Sam…  
><em>_Justement, il relève la tête, la bouche ouverte comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose. Seulement il se tait, le visage troublé. C'est reparti pour une discussion, ce me semble… Cette fois, c'est moi qui prends les devants, autant en finir tout de suite. Ce qui l'inquiète, ce n'est pas de savoir où va nous mener toute cette histoire, mais de savoir si nos petites sauteries avec Dean change la donne. Bonne question… Du diable si je le sais. Je lui réponds ce que je peux. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Ha… Je l'ai vexé. Je me reprends aussi sec pour essayer de rattraper le coup et je scelle cette déclaration par un baiser que je voudrais passionné et sincère. Mais je n'arrive qu'à le rendre passionné…_

* * *

><p>Les feux d'artifices éclairaient la baie sous les applaudissements d'un public qui se massait le long des rues et du Golden Gate. Les éclairs pyrotechniques embrasaient le ciel nocturne de couleurs vives, et les badauds poussaient des exclamations joyeuses devant les camaïeux qui éclipsaient les étoiles pourtant nombreuses. La fête se prolongea tard dans la nuit, causant à certains une nuit blanche à cause des pétards qui claquaient gaiement sur les trottoirs un peu partout dans la ville. Dans le salon, Déborah déboucha une bouteille de vin qu'elle posa sur la table basse avec trois verres. Elle avait préparé un repas de fête pour marquer le coup et avait la ferme intention d'en profiter. Les deux chasseurs avaient mis la main à la pâte, littéralement, puisqu'ils avaient participé à la préparation de ravioles fraîches farcies au saumon et que la confection de la pâte en question avait failli tourner au carnage, quand Dean avait eu l'idée lumineuse de balancer une poignée de farine à son frère. La jeune femme avait reçu une partie de cet envoi et elle avait tout juste eu le temps de s'interposer pour éviter que la cuisine ne finisse en champ de bataille. Elle s'installa entre les deux hommes assis sur le canapé et ils dégustèrent un apéritif tardif en silence. L'aîné des Winchester finît par le rompre en demandant ce qu'ils feraient le lendemain, car lui avait envie d'aller au cinéma et, pourquoi pas, aller faire un tour à la plage. Les deux autres se consultèrent du regard avant d'acquiescer à son idée. Sortir, se changer les idées, aller voir un film, bref, avoir une vie normale, pour une fois, leur ferait du bien. Ils dînèrent sur la table de la cuisine, faisant un festin du repas qu'ils avaient préparé dans la bonne humeur puis allèrent se coucher. Ce soir-là, la jeune femme se sentit seule dans son lit avec vue sur la baie. Elle avait besoin de compagnie.<p>

Dean glissa sa main sous l'oreiller en entendant la poignée de sa porte tourner. Il saisît le couteau qu'il gardait toujours à portée de main, à l'affût du moindre bruit, prêt à se défendre en cas d'attaque. Il resta calme, les yeux clos, en sentant le drap se soulever et ce ne fût que lorsque la chasseuse posa sa tête contre son épaule qu'il se tourna vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la laissa se blottir contre lui, entrelaçant ses jambes avec les siennes, juste pour le plaisir d'éprouver la sensation de sa peau douce sur le bras qu'il avait glissé sous sa tête. Le souffle de sa compagne se fît rapidement plus régulier, à mesure que ses muscles se détendait dans la chaude étreinte du chasseur. Il résista difficilement à l'envie qui le gagnait de la réveiller pour batifoler, mais finît par se résoudre à la laisser dormir, pelotonnée contre lui, un sourire étirant ses lèvres dans le sommeil qui l'avait emportée quasiment dès qu'elle s'était installée. Le chasseur posa la tête sur son oreiller, en proie à des émotions contradictoires. Lui aussi commençait à apprécier la jeune femme autrement que comme une simple partenaire de chasse. Il était d'une pudeur, en ce qui concernait les sentiments, à toute épreuve. Il savait bien que Déborah ne pourrait pas se partager indéfiniment entre eux deux. Un moment viendrait où il faudrait qu'elle fasse un choix. Et c'était sans compter que le lien qui les unissait désormais pourrait aussi bien s'avérer utile que gênant… Finalement, le parfum qui se dégageait de la peau chaude lui emplît les narines et l'aida à trouver le sommeil, le nez dans les cheveux bruns répandus sur son épaule. 

_Notre trio infernal admire le feu d'artifice depuis la chambre. Confortablement installée entre les deux hommes, nous partageons une bouteille de vin et quelques mignardises en regardant les lumières qui éclaboussent le ciel étoilé. Je suis bien, détendue. Le silence est tout juste troublé par l'écho des détonations, occupés que nous sommes à observer les feux d'artifice. Le bouquet final est magnifique, à la hauteur de tout le reste, en fait. Du coup, on mange tard, et quand je me couche enfin après avoir débarrassé et rangé, les effluves de notre repas continuent de m'assaillir les narines. La soirée a été parfaite. Les garçons m'ont aidée en cuisine, même si a manqué tourné court. Dean est resté très jeune dans sa tête, presque trop, sur ce coup. Il a fallu qu'il fiche la pagaille en jetant de la farine à son frère que j'ai senti bien chaud pour répliquer. Deux gosses… « Oui, Maman », m'ont-ils répondu en chœur quand je leur ai dit d'arrêter de se conduire comme deux morveux… Ca m'a fait rire, et je les ai envoyé sur le canapé le temps de finir. Puis je les ai rejoints, et je leur ai fait la remarque que pour deux minauds, ils avaient une sacrée descente. Sam m'a regardée avec des yeux ronds, Dean a rigolé et il m'a embrassée.  
><em>_Excellente soirée, donc, mais là… je me sens seule. J'ai passé la journée avec Sam, et je me surprends à penser à Dean… Le lit est froid malgré la chaleur de la pièce, je n'arrive pas à trouver ma place entre les draps. Je m'étire, je me tourne et me retourne. Les minutes passent, je les vois défiler. Et ça m'énerve de ne pas dormir. Paradoxalement, m'énerver ne m'aide pas. Comme c'est étrange…  
><em>_Je m'arme de courage et je rejoins Dean dans sa chambre, où il ronfle doucement. Je reste un instant émue de le voir allongé comme ça. Il est beau… Juste couvert du drap qui épouse ses hanches, il est torse nu, la main passée sous l'oreiller. Je ne m'y trompe pas, je sais qu'il a toujours une arme à disposition. Même quand il dort, il reste un chasseur et c'est ce genre de réflexes qui l'a maintenu en vie jusqu'à ce jour. Je fais juste assez de bruit pour qu'il comprenne que c'est moi, tout en me coulant dans le lit à ses côtés. __J ai besoin de ses bras. Je cale mes jambes entre les siennes, je me nourris de sa chaleur, j'ai la sensation d'être autant à ma place dans ses bras que dans ceux de son frère. Lui aussi est chaud et fort. Et il sent aussi bon…  
><em>

Au matin, Sam les trouva étendus l'un contre l'autre dans un tableau qui amena un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, un bras pendant du lit, le drap descendu jusqu'à la taille, les cheveux éparpillés sur son dos nu et les draps, la tête tournée vers le milieu du couchage. Son frère, étalé en biais dans le lit, sur le côté, avait posé la sienne sur les reins de sa compagne, un bras sur ses cuisses, l'autre tendu sous sa tête en direction de l' frère prenait toujours des positions à la noix pour dormir. Mais là, il avait un sacré oreiller… Sam s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, les observant pendant quelques secondes avant d'aller préparer du café. Il les avait trouvés si mignons, blottis comme ça l'un contre l'autre. A bien y penser, ça ne l'avait même pas choqué… Il haussa les épaules, debout devant la cafetière. Après tout, c'était aussi bien comme ça.  
>L'odeur qui sourdait près de son nez réveilla Dean. Une tasse flottait au dessus des reins de la jeune femme qui lui servaient d'oreiller. Il leva les yeux vers son frère qui lui tendit le gobelet avec un large sourire, alors qu'il s'attendait à le trouver de mauvaise humeur, ou à tout le moins offusqué de les trouver dans cette position. Pourtant, rien dans le comportement de Sam ne laissait présager d'une quelconque jalousie, à la surprise de son frère qui se promît de lui en parler dès qu'ils auraient l'occasion de se retrouver seul à seul. C'était louche, cette absence de remarque… Le mouvement de Dean réveilla à demi la chasseuse, qui tourna des yeux ensommeillés vers le pied du lit. En voyant les deux hommes, elle ne put retenir un sourire. Puis elle roula sur le dos et s'étira de tout son long. Plusieurs de ses articulations claquèrent séchèment, déclenchant un froncement de nez de l'aîné. Elle faisait beaucoup de bruit en s'étirant. Elle allait finir par choper de l'arthrose ou une merde de ce genre… Pas franchement sexy… Elle se leva, avec un boxer noir pour tout vêtement, en se grattant la tête, la main devant la bouche pour camoufler le baillement qui lui décrocha la mâchoire. Elle laissa les deux frères seuls après avoir fouillé sa valise pour en tirer des vêtements propres qu'elle emmena dans la salle de bains, où elle prit une longue douche chaude. Profitant de son absence, Dean se leva à son tour et fît signe à son frère de le suivre dans le salon. <p>

_Dean bouge et ça me réveille. Je sens sa tête quitter l'oreiller que forment mes fesses. Je baisse les yeux vers le pied du lit, nous ne sommes pas seuls. Et pour cause, Sam est là, qui nous regarde avec un sourire attendri et une tasse de café qu'il tend à son frère. Je regarde mes deux amants et mes lèvres s'étirent dans un grand sourire. Je bascule sur le dos, puisque Dean m'a libérée de son poids, et je tire sur mes membres engourdis de sommeil. Plusieurs jonctions craquent avec un bruit de petit bois qu'on brise. Dean se retourne vers moi, le regard critique et le nez froncé. Il est craquant quand il fait cette tête… Je dissimule un bâillement derrière ma main droite, la gauche déjà enfoncée dans les cheveux. J'ai la tête qui me gratte… Des puces ? A force de me conduire comme une chienne…  
><em>_Je souris à cette idée ô combien débile, mais curieusement excitante… Dans le même temps, je fourrage dans mon sac de voyage pour en tirer de quoi me vêtir décemment et je file à la douche. Je me sens détendue, personne n'a eu l'air choqué de me voir passer en culotte, tout s'est bien passé. Je reste sous l'eau un très long moment, en remerciant la Déesse de ce qu'elle m'offre, puis je me lave les cheveux. Ils commencent à devenir vraiment longs… Pas facile à entretenir, mais tellement féminin et beau._

Dans le salon, Dean chercha un moment comment aborder le sujet sans y arriver. Finalement, il décida de faire comme il en avait l'habitude : vider son sac et aviser ensuite.  
>- Bon… Sam, il faut qu'on parle de ce qui se passe avec Dèb.<br>- Je ne vois pas trop quoi dire… C'est vrai que c'était un peu extrême.  
>- « Un peu extrême » ? Tu rigoles ? Je te rappelle qu'on a couché avec la même nana ! Et pas chacun notre tour, non, en même temps !... Et puis chacun notre tour, après…<br>- Je sais, je sais. Et moi aussi, ça me gêne. Mais en même temps, c'était pas malsain, je trouve. A vrai dire… je ne m'étais jamais vraiment senti aussi proche de toi.  
>Sam avait soufflé les derniers mots sans oser regarder son frère dans les yeux. Désarçonné par cet aveu qu'il aurait voulu lui faire lui aussi, Dean ne trouva rien à répondre. Un ange passa avant qu'il ne reconnaisse :<br>- Je comprends. J'ai ressenti la même chose… Mais il faut bien garder à l'esprit que l'on ne peut compter que l'un sur l'autre. Même si je l'aime bien, Déborah ne doit surtout pas interférer dans notre mission. Papa voulait qu'on continue, et personne ne doit se mettre en travers de notre chemin, surtout maintenant que ça commence à merder sérieusement… Sam, elle va devenir un point faible. Et j'ai besoin de savoir que je peux compter sur toi. Sinon, on court droit à la catastrophe, tu le sais.  
>A ce long discours, assez inhabituel de la part de son aîné, le jeune chasseur baissa la tête. Les idées se téléscopaient dans son esprit, il avait tant à dire, mais pas de mots pour l'exprimer ! Il fixa son frère, essayant de lui faire comprendre par la seule force de son regard tout ces mots qu'il ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge. Son aîné lui sourît avec bienveillance et lui serra l'épaule. Il avait compris. Comme toujours.<p>

Après le petit-déjeuner, les jeunes gens allèrent au cinéma, puis à la plage, où Déborah eut envie de se baigner, mais Sam lui rappela gentiment que ses plaies étaient encore fraîches, et que le sel n'était pas franchement conseillé dans la cicatrisation. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à marcher sur la plage, s'installant quelques minutes à un endroit, puis plus loin. La semaine s'écoula entre les visites de musées et des attractions touristiques. Les liens qui unissaient les trois chasseurs se renforçaient sans qu'ils y prennent vraiment garde, la jeune femme essayant de partager au maximum son temps de façon équitable entre les deux frères. Après ces quelques jours de repos bien mérité, ils reprirent la route en direction de Sioux Falls. Ils prendraient leur temps pour retourner vers le Dakota du Sud. Rien ne les pressait, ils décidèrent de faire un peu le tour du pays, se ménageant des pauses fréquentes dans différents états, suivant vaguement l'itinéraire qu'ils avaient plus ou moins défini. Ils trouveraient certainement des affaires en cours de route. En fait, ce seraient plutôt les affaires qui les trouveraient.

_La semaine à San Francisco est finie, nous repartons pour Sioux Falls, où nous ferons halte avant de rejoindre Avon Lake. Pour une fois, Dean et Sam ont décidé de laisser le temps au temps. La formulation exacte de Dean fut « Les emmerdes nous trouveront bien toutes seules ». Ca lui avait valu un baiser très langoureux, qui n'avait pas manqué de faire sourire son frère, à qui j'avais du aussi accorder mon attention. Ç'avait été un réel plaisir. _

_Dean nous rappelle en cours de route que l'époque est aussi celle de leur habituel séjour à Las Vegas. Qui suis-je pour refuser ce plaisir à mes hommes ? Et puis, la voiture n'est pas la mienne…_


	19. Escapade champêtre

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartient.  
>Attention : scène de sexe. Protégez-vous, on ne le répètera jamais assez... Et au volant, abstenez-vous, c'est vraiment dangereux ! En plus de la possibilité de vous faire arrêter pour "exhibitionnisme" et "incitation à la débauche"... qui vous conduirait au Tribunal, avec PV et possible peine de prison... <p>

* * *

><p>Sam dormait sur la banquette arrière, allongé aussi confortablement que possible, bercé par le bruit du moteur et la musique que Déborah avait réussi à faire mettre en sourdine à son frère. A l'avant, la chasseuse et Dean discutaient à bâtons rompus, passant du coq à l'âne. Ils avaient commencé avec les tatouages, avaient parlé du club que le cadet des Winchester et elle avaient du visiter, ils passèrent à la musique et aux films qu'ils préféraient. Dean découvrit avec un certain plaisir que les films de « filles » lui « filaient la gerbe »… Ha non, un bon film d'horreur ou d'action, sinon rien ! Il sourît en l'entendant ronchonner contre ces niaiseries de films à la noix. Elle lui devenait de plus en plus sympathique. Ils avaient les mêmes goûts, ou presque en matière de musique, de films, et ils avaient surtout la même affection pour Sam. Et ça, ça n'était pas rien.<br>Le silence meubla un moment de réflexions. Puis Dean eut une envie irrésistible d'enquiquiner la jeune femme. D'un ton tout à fait calme et posé, il lâcha brusquement :  
>- Dèb' ? Tu m'ferais pas une petite gâterie vite fait ?<br>Le regard estomaqué que lui retourna l'intéréssée amena un large sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle avait presque l'air choqué. Il était content de son petit tour. Oh, elle prenait bien la plaisanterie, il pouvait se le permettre !... Un peu trop bien, apparemment… Il la vit s'avancer vers lui du coin de l'œil en se tournant de son mieux pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle allait quand même pas oser ?! Il essaya de la repousser d'un mouvement d'épaule, en lui faisant remarquer :  
>- Je suis au volant, ma belle…<br>- Et ?…  
>- Si tu fais ça, on risque l'accident… Tu ne veux pas, non ?<br>Il avait presque gémi. Les doigts de la jeune femme étaient déjà collés entre ses cuisses, et il sentait son jean rétrécir sous la caresse experte. Elle lui mordillait et lui embrassait la gorge, sa main gauche lui massait la nuque. C'était presque comme dans un film… Elle eut un petit rire de gorge qui le fit frissonner. Elle jouait de sa voix comme du reste… Sacrée nana… Il hoqueta de plaisir quand elle ouvrit son pantalon bien trop serré pour glisser ses doigts dans son boxer. Whaou… Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait ! Un long soupir lui échappa quand elle passa sa tête sous ses bras. Sa bouche était toujours aussi chaude et hospitalière ! Et sa langue ! Elle montait et descendait, c'était délicat et léger… Puis il sentit une tension inhabituelle quand elle commença les va-et-vient. Elle aspirait en même temps… Le sang gonflait déjà son sexe tendu, et Déborah en rajoutait en jouant de l'effet ventouse que produisait sa bouche pendant que ses doigts lui caressaient les testicules. C'était si bon… Et Sam qui dormait à l'arrière…

Il lâcha le volant d'une main qu'il plongea dans la crinière brune pour lui donner son rythme en couinant. NOM DE DIEU ! Elle était affamée, elle le suçait comme une folle… C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle envie de le satisfaire. Elle avait l'air de s'éclater… Il se laissa aller à son plaisir. Il aurait bien l'occasion de lui rendre la pareille à un moment ou à un autre… L'ombre d'un semi-remorque les enveloppa et un coup de klaxon le tira de son rêve éveillé. Le passager était penché à la fenêtre, les yeux fixés sur ce qui se passait dans l'habitacle, l'air passablement intéressé et il demanda s'il était possible qu'ils se retrouvent un peu plus loin pour en profiter aussi...  
>Il n'en fallut pas davantage à Dean pour passer d'un état de détente presque totale à une envie de meurtre. Non, mais quel connard ! Putain, il se croyait malin en plus ! Si Dean s'arrêtait effectivement sur le prochain parking, ce serait pour lui démonter la tête ! Il lâcha une série de grossièretés et usa de quelques gestes peu équivoques quant à ce qui risquait de se passer s'il lui mettait la main dessus… Vexé, le conducteur réaccélèra, pendant que Sam, réveillé en sursaut par le mugissement de l'avertisseur sonore, faisait la remarque qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'ennuyer, à l'avant. <p>

_On roule depuis un peu plus de deux heures. Sam s'est endormi à l'arrière de l'Impala comme un bébé. Oui, il a gentiment accepté de me céder sa place à l'avant. Du coup, je discute avec Dean, de tout et de rien, avec des moments où seule la musique répond à nos silences. Après quelques minutes sans bruit, Amant numéro deux me demande froidement de lui faire une gâterie… Là, je suis tellement surprise que je tourne carrément la tête vers lui. Ses yeux pétillent, il arbore un grand sourire moqueur, du genre « Je t'ai bien eue ! ». C'est ce qu'il croit, qu'il m'a bien eue. Je me tortille sur mon siège pour remonter ma jambe sous mes fesses et je me penche sur le conducteur. Il a l'air brusquement mal à l'aise… Ravie de mon petit effet, je passe ma main sur sa nuque en avançant pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Il hausse l'épaule pour me chasser en me rappelant qu'il conduit. Et après ?... Il m'a demandé quelque chose, je compte bien être obéissante, comme fille… Ma main droite est déjà calée entre ses jambes, en train de malaxer doucement son jean qui se tend sous mes doigts, tandis que je continue à lui caresser la nuque en baisant sa gorge.  
><em>_Il jette un coup d'œil dans le rétro.  
>- <em>_Si tu fais ça, on risque l'accident… Tu ne veux pas, non ?  
><em>_Sa voix est enrouée… Pour avoir le plaisir de sentir sa queue dans ma bouche, je suis prête à beaucoup de choses… et je le lui fais savoir en entreprenant de dégager l'objet du délit de sa prison de tissu. Il est déjà dur entre mes doigts… Il soupire de satisfaction quand je plonge sous ses bras qui tiennent le volant et que je commence mon travail. J'adore le sentir, si gonflé et consistant… Je le lèche du bout de la langue d'abord, juste pour faire monter la pression, puis comme une glace, de bas en haut. Mes doigts se sont glissés dans son boxer pour aller caresser son entrecuisse. J'entame un long travail de succion en plus de mes mouvements verticaux, sa main droite lâche le cerceau pour se poser sur ma tête. Il gémit… Un camion nous double. Un gros coup de klaxon réveille Sam en sursaut. Le conducteur reste à notre hauteur quelques secondes pour profiter du spectacle, ce qui n'est pas du goût de Dean qui l'envoie se faire voir, avec une bordée d'injures et certainement quelques gestes bien sentis de la main que je ne vois pas, puisque je suis bien décidée à finir ce que j'ai commencé._

En fait, voir Déborah prodiguer ses attentions à Dean ne le gênait pas du tout. S'ils y prenaient plaisir tous les deux… Il était juste un peu ennuyé qu'ils ne l'aient pas réveillé plus tôt, il aurait pu participer… La voir s'activer de la sorte lui donnait envie de la coucher sur la banquette à côté de lui pour lui infliger de délicieux supplices. Dean reposa sa main sur la tête de Déborah, plus par principe d'emmerder Sam en lui montrant que c'était avec lui qu'elle s'éclatait que pour vraiment la faire continuer, puisqu'elle ne s'était pas arrêter… Son casse-pied de petit frère… avec qui il avait passé tant d'heures dans cette voiture sans jamais penser à ce genre de choses, avant aujourd'hui. Quand Sam reprendrait sa place à l'avant… Malgré lui, cette idée lui plut. Il eut un hoquet en sentant arriver la jouissance. Il demanda à la jeune femme de se redresser, il ne voulait pas l'obliger à recevoir son plaisir en pleine bouche. Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il se retint, elle le lâcha, l'air mécontente, mais subsitua sa main. Ses doigts frais s'enroulèrent autour de sa verge et continuèrent le travail jusqu'à la délivrance. Il sentit plus qu'il ne la vit la jeune femme se pencher sur lui pour recueillir les longs jets brûlants de sa jouissance. La sensation était… délicieuse, tellement qu'il se mit à trembler avec un gémissement rauque. C'était la première fois qu'une femme le faisait jouir comme ça. Il était si totalement ailleurs qu'il lâcha le volant un instant. Volant que Sam rattrapa à la dernière seconde pour faire une embardée et esquiver le camion qui venait de freiner net devant eux. La tête de la chasseuse heurta le tableau de bord assez violemment pour lui arracher une exclamation de mécontement douloureux , mais elle se redressa sans dommage apparent. 

_Sam balance un « Bah ça va ! Tu t'ennuies pas trop à l'avant ! ». Pour toute réponse, son frère repose sa main sur mes cheveux pour me faire continuer. Je sens le regard de Sam qui me dévore, son envie… Je pourrais sans mal passer à l'arrière, une fois que j'en aurai fini ici… Dean se tend avec un hoquet. Il me presse de me redresser, m'annonce qu'il va jouir. Cette fois, je ne le lâche pas, je continue à lécher, sucoter, caresser, à faire tout ce que je peux pour le mener au bout. Il résiste, refuse de jouir dans ma bouche. Frustrée. Je me redresse. J'ai follement envie de l'envoyer au diable. Mais je veux qu'il aille au bout de son plaisir… Je me sers de ma main… Jusqu'à le sentir à bout. Au moment où il a ce gémissement rauque qui annonce son plaisir, je m'incline à nouveau pour le reprendre entre mes lèvres. Je le sens jaillir dans ma bouche. Il inonde mon palais, ma langue qui continue de le lécher, il se met à trembler avec une plainte gutturale. Sam se précipite par-dessus moi pour rattraper le volant que son aîné a lâché... et éviter le camion qui vient de piler. Ma tête va faire un câlin au tableau de bord. Je préfère quand même, et de loin, ceux de mes deux amants en titre… Le tableau de bord n'est pas tellement chaleureux, ni enthousiaste… Je me rassoie avec un début de bosse et je m'essuie la bouche… Dean a l'air sur un petit nuage… Le voir aussi… détendu ?... me plaque un sourire comblé sur les lèvres. A l'arrière, Sam fait la tête… Qu'à cela ne tienne, je laisse à Dean le soin de se rajuster et je me glisse entre les sièges._

Avec un sourire ravi, la jeune femme se faufila à l'arrière pour rejoindre un Sam à l'air morose. A peine installée à côté de lui, elle entreprit de le caresser, mais il la repoussa gentiment. Il ne la voulait pas comme ça. Il voulait lui donner du plaisir, autant qu'elle en avait donné à son frère. Lentement, il déboutonna le chemisier, son regard planté dans celui de sa compagne. Il voulait prendre son temps, la faire monter en pression. Plus l'attente était frustrante, plus il prenait de plaisir à posséder ce corps de femme. Il la voulait aussi pantelante de désir que lors de leur première vraie nuit ensemble. Il défît le soutien-gorge d'un geste assuré. Il aperçut les mamelons déjà durs. Elle avait envie de lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il connaissait ses faiblesses et il avait bien l'intention de lui en faire baver. Elle n'avait qu'à pas se donner en spectacle comme ça…  
>Le nez dans son cou qu'il embrassait à pleine bouche, il demanda à son frère de leur trouver un coin tranquille. Il passa un bras autour du cou de sa compagne pour s'emparer d'un sein, tout en glissant une main dans le jean qu'il avait ouvert de sa main libre. Le mont de Vénus était lisse et chaud, humide… Elle frissonnait sous ses caresses. Parfait, c'était le but. Il embrassa la gorge opaline, remonta sur son menton, atteignit ses lèvres. Il darda la langue pour les caresser. Devant son manque de réaction, il insista doucement pour qu'elle lui cède l'accès. Il savait que Dean avait joui dans sa bouche et… il voulait quand même sentir sa langue jouer avec la sienne. Elle avait une saveur bien différente, un peu salée et amer à la fois. Il ne revenait pas de ce qu'il faisait. Il découvrait le plaisir de son frère sur cette langue amie… Il ne trouvait absolument pas ça dérangeant, au contraire. Depuis quelques temps, il se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à penser à Dean de façon… peu fraternelle… Sous son index, le clitoris de la jeune femme enfla encore quand leurs langues se chevauchèrent.<p>

Dean aperçut un petit chemin qui ferait très bien l'affaire pour cette escapade. En entendant le changement de régime du moteur, Sam enfonça deux doigts dans la moiteur du ventre de la chasseuse, qui couina sous l'intrusion, sans cesser de lui lécher le sein. Elle avait réussi à ouvrir son jean et elle le caressait d'une main fiévreuse. Il la voulait, il voulait la prendre, alors il se retenait pour ne pas craquer et l'attraper par les cheveux pour l'obliger à le sucer à son tour. Le moteur s'arrêta enfin. Il lui saisît le poignet et lui ordonna de se placer devant la voiture. Il voulait que Dean la voit jouir, et qu'il le voit lui aussi… Elle se posta devant le véhicule, la croupe offerte. Il enfila un préservatif qu'il avait tiré de son portefeuille avant de se présenter derrière elle. Elle ruisselait. Le désir faisait une coulure brillante sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, elle attendait qu'il se décide… Il lui prit les hanches et s'engouffra en elle. Il la tamponnait consciencieusement, il voyait le regard de Dean posé sur elle. L'idée que son frère pourrait remplacer sa partenaire lui donna subitement chaud. Avec un grondement sourd, il ferma les yeux et accélèra la cadence. Il oublia un instant que le corps sous le sien était celui d'une femme. Il l'obligea à se coucher pour mieux la pénétrer, il devint presque brutal, mais il sentait toujours le regard de son frère… Les muscles de Déborah se contractèrent violemment autour de sa verge dans un gémissement. L'étroitesse subite du fourreau de chair eut raison de lui. Il donna un dernier coup de reins et se retint de justesse au capot. Les jambes tremblantes, il recula. 

_Je propose le même traitement à Sam qui refuse. Pas cool… Je crois que j'ai déconné… Mais non, il commence à déboutonner mon chemisier en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il arrive à mon soutien-gorge qu'il dégrafe... Ses mains sur mes seins, il m'embrasse dans le cou sauvagement. Et il demande à Dean de s'arrêter dès qu'il le pourra dans un coin tranquille… En attendant cette pause, il continue de me chauffer. Maintenant, il a carrément une main dans ma culotte, un bras passé autour de mon cou pour me caresser un sein et sa bouche sur ma gorge… J'ai encore le plaisir de Dean sur la langue. Pourtant, comme si de rien n'était, Sam commence à baiser mes lèvres, puis force le passage avec sa langue pour venir dans ma bouche… Il goûte son propre frère. Ça me fait bizarre et en même temps, ça m'excite terriblement. J'ai l'impression que tout mon sang se concentre uniquement en un point que Sam maltraite avec douceur et dextérité.  
><em>_Enfin… La voiture quitte la chaussée bitumée pour se perdre sur un chemin de terre. Les doigts de Sam sont désormais dans mon corps, à me procurer un plaisir d'une intensité peu commune, sa langue est sur mon sein. J'ai pu passer une main dans son boxer et je lui rends la politesse. Nous avons tous deux le souffle court. Dean coupe enfin le moteur. Sam m'attrape par le poignet qui coulisse dans son caleçon et recule un peu.  
>- <em>_On sort… Mets-toi devant la voiture. Face au pare-brise…  
><em>_Ses désirs sont des ordres. Il a tout de même idée d'enfiler une capote pendant que je prends place, les deux mains sur le capot brûlant. Ouais, la peinture noire plus la chaleur du moteur, bah… ça fait chaud, à la longue. _

_Mais quand il entre en moi, je me fous de la chaleur, de ma peau qui brûle au contact de la carrosserie. Je suis là, le cul à l'air, le pantalon sur les chevilles, en rase campagne, en train de me faire démonter par mon petit ami, devant son frère à qui je viens de tailler une pipe… Quoi de plus normal ? Sam me prend par les hanches, il me conquiert totalement. Mon regard accroche celui de Dean. Il est resté assis dans la voiture mais il ne me lâche pas des yeux. Je le vois regarder mes seins qui tressautent sous les percussions rythmées de son frère au fond de moi. Ce regard plein de désir… comme s'il n'avait pas eu tout son plaisir tout à l'heure…_

Dean n'avait pas raté une miette des réjouissances. Et le spectacle l'avait excité. Il sortit de la voiture à son tour. Il assît la jeune femme sur le capot pour l'embrasser voracement et il goûta la saveur de son frère et la sienne mélangées. L'exaltation l'emporta. Toujours l'embrassant, il ôta à demi le pantalon de sa partenaire pour accéder à sa chair. Il avait encore envie d'elle… Elle s'étendit sur le capot, il lui passa les coudes sous les genoux pour pouvoir la pénétrer plus profondément. Les mains au niveau de sa taille, il entra doucement en elle. Elle était si étroite… Il bougea un peu plus vite, jusqu'à trouver un rythme qui lui permette de faire monter le plaisir sans arriver trop vite à la conclusion.  
>Sam s'était assis côté passager, il profitait de ce moment pour récupérer un peu, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. C'est que cette femme était un véritable appel à la débauche…<br>Dean se redressa au dessus de sa compagne. Il voulait contempler ce corps si indécemment chaud et provoquant. Il fit courir sa main sur sa cuisse, lentement, pour finalement hâter la montée avec l'aide de ses doigts. Il se rassasia de la vue un moment avant que l'envie ne le sumberge. Il s'activa brusquement, pilonnant sa partenaire à grands coups de reins. Il bougea comme un forcené pendant un temps indéterminé, et la jouissance le contracta d'un seul coup. Il se laissa aller sur le corps tendu sous le sien. Son front toucha la tôle. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser à quel point elle était chaude. Il se releva en grimaçant. A ce rythme, son « bébé » risquait la surchauffe moteur…

_Derrière moi, Sam s'active brusquement. Il grogne en me percutant de plus en plus fort. Je sens sa queue gonfler encore à l'intérieur. Elle est tellement énorme que je me demande même, l'espace d'un instant, s'il pourra se retirer, une fois fini…  
><em>_Ma dernière pensée logique, avant l'orgasme qui me tombe dessus quand Sam me penche en avant au point de me coller les seins sur le capot brûlant. Douleur de la brûlure, plaisir de sa chair qui astique la mienne. Je jouis avec le regard de Dean toujours accroché au mien, la bouche ouverte sur un gémissement… Je me mords la lèvre l'instant d'après, au moment où il sort de la voiture à son tour. Sam a reculé pour lui laisser la place, alors son frère m'assoie sur le capot que je viens de quitter. Déesse toute puissante ! Il est encore sacrément en forme ! Si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien mes talents, je penserais que je n'ai pas réussi mon coup, tout à l'heure. Il est beau, dans la lumière du soleil, avec ses yeux vert qui me fouillent. Il a lui aussi eu la bonne idée de se protéger. Un bon point pour lui aussi. Il m'embrasse goûlument, comme s'il voulait savoir le goût qu'a ma bouche avec le mélange de son plaisir et de la salive de son frère. Tout en me roulant ce patin du feu de dieu, il me retire une jambe de mon pantalon pour pouvoir se coller contre mon entrejambe. Il se frotte un peu et je perds le peu de sang-froid qui me restait encore…_

_Je m'allonge carrément sur la carrosserie bouillante, à peine protégée par mon chemisier défait. Dean me soulève les jambes, les ramène presque jusqu'à mes épaules en se penchant sur moi et il me pénètre. C'est doux, au début, il est tendre, délicat… Mais rapidement, son regard change, s'assombrit en dépit du soleil, ses mouvements deviennent plus rapides et profonds. Il trouve son rythme de croisière et continue d'aller et venir. Le travail de Sam a un peu contracté certains muscles. Ce qui ne gêne pas son frère, au contraire, ni moi. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai même davantage de sensations quand je suis serrée… Autant dire que là, j'ai ma dose ! Dean se redresse pour me dominer, il baisse les yeux un instant. Sa main glisse le long de ma cuisse… Son index vient en renfort pour me caresser, pendant qu'il continue de contempler le spectacle de son corps qui entre dans le mien. Je vois ses yeux virer de couleur une bonne fois. Il se transforme en bête furieuse. Il m'étrille littéralement, il est comme possédé. J'ai un instant de frayeur en pensant que mon démon a « sauté » de moi à lui. Mais non, il est toujours là au fond de moi, dans sa retraite invisible, il se vautre dans ma luxure comme l'Oncle Piscou dans son or… A ce rythme, je ne suis rapidement plus en état de réfléchir du tout. _

_Tout ce qui compte, c'est ce corps qui percute le mien sauvagement, le son humide qui claque quand ses hanches atteignent mes fesses, ses mains sur ma peau… Il s'incline sur moi avec un râle de jouissance auquel je réponds en gémissant. Plaisir, plaisir, plaisir… _

_Quelques secondes plus tard, il se relève, une marque rouge barrant son joli front.  
>- <em>_La carrosserie est chaude. On devrait pas traîner, sinon la voiture risque de chauffer…  
><em>_J'éclate de rire. Il fait plus cas de sa chère bagnole que de moi. Je le traite de rustre en remontant ma culotte. Pour se venger, il me claque les fesses avant que j'ai remis mon jean. Salopard ! Je tente de lui rendre la pareille, mais il m'attrape les mains et me serre contre lui. Contre un baiser, j'oublie volontiers ma rancune._

_Je monte à l'arrière. Je ne prends plus le risque de voyager à l'avant, c'est fini ! Et cette fois, c'est moi qui m'endors comme un bébé, avec l'odeur de notre débauche qui flotte comme un parfum dans l'air…_

_Le soir, on fait une escale à Ridgecrest, pour se remettre des émotions de la journée… La douche est plus que bienvenue, après la chaleur de la route et notre petite escapade champêtre… Le lendemain, nous reprenons la route, Dean est tout excité à l'idée d'arriver. On dirait un gamin qui va à Disney World… Presque flippant, en fait…_

* * *

><p><em>C'est donc tout naturellement que nous prenons nos quartiers dans un des nombreux établissements de la ville du péché. Dehors, il fait chaud, mais la climatisation ronronne en sourdine dans la suite que nous occupons. A peine installés, Dean me rappelle que j'ai promis de leur montrer ma nouvelle lingerie, et que si je ne le fais pas, il ferait savoir partout que je ne n'ai aucune parole… Il ferait beau voir ! Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de céder à cet odieux chantage, après avoir essayé de parlementer et proposé plusieurs autres options. <em>

_« Show must go on », je fais mon devoir. Je me pique au jeu et je me fais un plaisir de les aguicher en prenant la pose. A mon troisième passage, ils essaient de m'attraper, j'ai toutes les peines du monde à leur échapper, parce que je sais ce que je risque si je tombe entre leurs mains expertes._

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Las Vegas, Dean rappela à la jeune femme sa promesse de défiler. Elle essaya de se dédire de toutes les façons possibles, en lui proposant notamment de faire le tour des clubs de strip-tease avec lui et de lui offrir quelques inscriptions à des tournois de poker, mais rien n'y fît… Une promesse est une promesse ! Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas la faire…  
>Assise sur le lit, elle enfila ses chaussures à talons, une des paires qu'elle avait acheté à San Francisco lors de sa journée shopping. Ce fameux jour où elle s'était offerte aux frères Winchester pour la première fois… Elle se leva, son peignoir de soie flottant derrière elle, pour se diriger d'un pas assuré vers le salon. Assis dans le canapé, les deux frères se tournèrent pour la regarder arriver, impatients de la voir apparaître. Son apparition les laissa pantois. En dépit des marques encore rosées sur sa chair pâle, ils la trouvèrent belle, dans ces dessous de dentelle rose. Un boxer, un soutien-gorge à balconnets qui remontait sa poitrine de façon presque spectaculaire, des bas coutures, pour commencer. Elle échappa à leurs mains tendues pour essayer de l'attirer entre eux en se tortillant comme une anguille. Elle continua sa représentation, en essayant tous ses achats, en changeant tout depuis les chaussures jusqu'à la coiffure. Elle leur porta le coup de grâce en surgissant vêtue d'une guêpière rouge sang à porte-jarretelles, un boxer en satin et dentelle assorti, des bas et une paire de bottes. De ses cheveux remontés dans un chignon lâche s'évadaient quelques mèches qui encadraient son visage, où les pupilles dilatées ne laissaient subsister qu'un anneau métallique dans ses prunelles cerclées de noir, et sa bouche était ourlée d'un bordeau presque noir, qui faisait paraître sa peau encore plus blanche.<p>

D'un signe de tête, les deux frères se levèrent silencieusement quand elle se tourna pour aller se changer et revenir à des vêtements plus confortables. Dean l'interpella, laissant ainsi à Sam le temps de se glisser dans l'embrasure de la porte pour bloquer le passage à la jeune femme. Celle-ci se trouva donc nez à nez avec le jeune homme qui se tenait dans l'ouverture, lui interdisant l'accès à la chambre et à ses vêtements, tandis que l'aîné des Winchester se faufilait derrière elle, lui coupant toute retraite. Elle ne comprit le guet-apens qu'au moment où elle fit volte-face et se trouva prise dans l'étau des bras de Sam qui se refermèrent sur elle alors que Dean s'avançait à son tour. Piégée, la chasseuse tenta de se dégager sans grande conviction. Les deux hommes se sourîrent. Ils l'avaient eue… 

_C'est fatal… je finis tomber dans le panneau… Au moment où je m'apprête à sortir pour aller me rhabiller, Dean m'apostrophe. Je me retourne pour le voir me sourire d'un air suffisant Je fais alors volte-face pour me heurter le nez à la poitrine de Sam qui s'est glissé, silencieux comme un chat, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il m'attrape les épaules pour me mettre face à Dean, me maintient les bras le long de mon corps, laissant le champ libre pour son frère. Je suis piégée entre eux… Je me débats, sans trop y croire, aussi bien parce que j'ai envie de les enquiquiner que parce qu'ils sont deux et que, à moins de pouvoir faire apparaître une arme par magie, je n'aurais pas le dessus dans un combat à la loyale. Dans mon dos, Sam est tendu, je sens sa poitrine se soulever plus rapidement, toute sa posture est rigide, comme dans l'attente d'un coup. Je sais ce qu'ils veulent.  
><em>_Dean ouvre les hostilités en se penchant vers moi lentement, ses mains qui effleurent mes bras. Ses lèvres sont à quelques millimètres des miennes quand il s'arrête, ses yeux verts ne lâchent pas les miens, il est souriant. Il sait qu'il va avoir ce qu'il veut. Son regard est le même que celui de tous les hommes qui savent qu'ils vont avoir ce qu'ils veulent. Un frisson d'excitation me parcourt et mon cœur se met à battre plus fort._


	20. Disparitions

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartient.  
>Attention : scène de sexe. Protégez-vous, on ne le répètera jamais assez...<p>

* * *

><p>Elle avait vu les regards qu'ils avaient posé sur elle, et elle savait ce qu'ils avaient en tête. Dean se pencha sur ses lèvres, les mains de Sam lui maintenant les bras le long du corps. L'aîné stoppa à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, les yeux dans les siens. Il caressa ses bras, frôlant les mains de son frère au passage et provoquant un long frisson qui fit palpiter le cœur de la jeune femme. Simultanément, les deux hommes s'inclinèrent. Le cadet posa ses lèvres au creux du cou à l'instant où celles de son frère rencontraient la bouche de la chasseuse. Elle se tendit dans leur étreinte, le corps parcouru de frissonnements quand les mains des deux frères glissèrent sur sa peau à la façon d'un miroir. Le cadet la maintenait assez fermement pour l'empêcher de bouger, laissant à son frère toute latitude pour l'explorer sans qu'elle ne puisse se défendre. C'était comme ça qu'ils la voulaient tous les deux. Sans défense, désemparée. Elle se laissa faire, car elle aurait été de toutes façons incapable de se libérer de l'étreinte de Sam. Il était bien trop fort, et il ne la lâcherait pas...<br>Devant elle, Dean retira sa chemise et son t-shirt d'un geste énergique. Elle le dévora des yeux, s'attardant sur les abdominaux et la ceinture du pantalon qui dissimulait encore tant de délices. Il se rapprocha en souriant, satisfait de son effet. Lui aussi savait comment aguicher…

Déborah sentait le souffle court de Sam sur sa nuque. Les mains de l'aîné se tendirent pour longer la bordure de dentelle, les doigts effleurant l'épiderme tiède qui réagît en se couvrant de chair de poule. Dean se pencha jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne soit plus qu'à quelques millimètres du tissu, tandis que ses doigts couraient sur les côtés pour le descendre lentement, découvrant la poitrine plantureuse. Elle était si désirable… Pas comme toutes ces filles qu'il avait croisées au cours de sa vie, non. C'était… différent, presque un besoin. En sa compagnie, il éprouvait toujours l'envie de courir les jupons, mais ça ne lui apportait plus autant de satisfaction. Sa respiration s'accéléra quand il dévoila les globes jumeaux qu'il empoigna à pleines mains. Ses lèvres atteignirent la peau, alors que ses doigts commençaient à pincer délicatement les mamelons tendus. Elle était chaude comme la braise… Dean sourît à cette idée. Ouais, ça lui allait bien, comme comparaison. Un grand feu qui dévore tout, et qui continue de chauffer même quand il est éteint. A ce moment, un simple souffle et hop, c'est reparti. Déborah arqua le dos, les yeux clos, se collant au torse du cadet des Winchester qui raffermît sa prise en verrouillant ses mains autour de ses poignets qu'il avait ramené dans son dos, lui laissant l'occasion de sentir combien la situation l'excitait lui aussi. Son jean était tendu, la peau de la jeune femme irradiait de chaleur à travers sa chemise.

_A cet instant, les deux hommes se penchent sur moi, chacun d'un côté. La bouche de Sam se colle à mon cou, juste dans le creux, à la jonction de la gorge et de l'épaule au moment où celle de Dean atteint la mienne. Leurs mains bougent de concert, exact reflet l'un de l'autre. Dean me lâche, le temps d'ôter chemise et t-shirt et Sam en profite pour me prendre les mains et les ramener dans mon dos. Ses muscles dans mon dos sont contractés, le tissu de son jean est tendu sous mes doigts, mais je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux du spectacle que présente son frère. Son corps hâlé, sa musculature nerveuse, ses hanches étroites… et ce qu'il y a sous cette ceinture !  
><em>_Le Winchester devant moi sourit, mon ventre se contracte, le sang quitte mon visage pour se concentrer dans une zone beaucoup plus restreinte. Il est si terriblement viril que le regarder en devient presque douloureux. Dans mon cou, la respiration de Sam est hachée, je le sens contre mon dos, mes mains essaient d'ouvrir son pantalon. Dean s'avance, courbé jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle sur mes seins. Il passe les mains sur mes épaules, ses lèvres sont si proches de ma peau, mais il ne me touche pas… Je gémis de frustration. Ses doigts abaissent les bretelles de ma guépière et libèrent mes seins. Il les prend à pleines mains, m'embrasse le haut de la poitrine alors que ses doigts commencent à s'affairer sur mes mamelons. La sensation est tellement exquise que j'en ferme les yeux, cambrée contre le corps résistant de Sam._

Penché sur la poitrine de la jeune femme dont sa bouche avait pris possession, Dean fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches pleines pour tirer sur le boxer qui roula sur le porte-jarretelles. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla tout en le descendant jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le sol, obligeant sa compagne à lever les pieds pour le retirer complètement. Sam n'avait pas relâché sa prise, concentré sur la sensation des mains qui s'activaient à essayer d'ouvrir son pantalon pour s'y faufiler. Son aîné fit remonter ses mains sur les cuisses, passa ses mains derrière et souleva sa jambe pour la passer sur son épaule. Sa peau était si douce… Sa chair, ferme… Et son ventre, si accueillant ! En appui sur un pied, fermement soutenue, Déborah appréhendait ce qui allait se passer. Dean la regarda par en dessous, croisant le regard anxieux et émoustillé de la jeune femme. Il avait décidé de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour le « petit » intermède de la veille, dans la voiture. Il voulait sa vengeance. Il approcha doucement du mont de Vénus en pétrissant les fesses rebondies. Sa compagne chancella en gémissant quand il la goûta. Sa langue s'insinua entre ses cuisses et il entama un lent va-et-vient sur le bouton de chair. Elle était déjà trempée. Dean lécha langoureusement le petit centre de plaisir, concentré sur le goût délicat de cette chair et la variété de halètements qu'il soutirait à sa victime selon ses mouvements. Sous cette caresse, la jeune femme se cambra encore davantage, offrant son intimité à cette langue qui faisait enfler une bulle de plaisir au creux de son ventre. Sam mordillait le cou blanc, avec une vue plongeante sur ce qui se passait plus bas. La chasseuse ondulait, tressautait, alternant soupirs et gémissements sous les coups de langue. A nouveau, Sam eut une sorte de vision dans laquelle c'était lui qui remplaçait Déborah… Son bas-ventre était en feu, il fallait qu'il ouvre son pantalon. Et il luttait contre l'envie impérieuse qui lui susurrait de mordre franchement dans la chair tendre de cette gorge pour goûter à nouveau ce nectar vermillon… 

_Dean est à genoux devant moi, sa langue joue avec mon sein, ses mains descendent sur mes hanches. Il les caresse avant de me retirer mon boxer. Le satin roule sur la bordure des bas, tombe à terre. Il passe ses doigts sous mon talon pour me faire lever les pieds. Comme ses mains sont descendues, elles remontent, passent par derrière. Il lève ma jambe qu'il cale sur son épaule pendant que ses mains me massent les fesses. Je redoute un peu ce qu'il veut faire, mais le regard qu'il m'offre me rassure. Sa bouche est dangereusement près de mon bas-ventre. Soudain, sa langue me touche. Elle est douce, agile, elle s'insinue dans de nonchalants mouvements qui me font frissonner. Sam me fait sentir ses dents dans mon cou. Leurs caresses conjuguées sont si délicates… Je sursaute, je tremble, le souffle court._

Dean se releva, entrainant les jambes de la jeune femme Il avait ôté son pantalon et il était fin prêt à passer à l'acte, ayant enfilé un préservatif qu'il avait pris soin de ramener pendant qu'elle se changeait. Il lui écarta les genoux de façon à s'y immiscer, profitant de ce que son frère la tenait surélevée pour lui basculer le bassin vers l'avant, lui facilitant l'accès. Toujours maintenue dans la poigne de fer du cadet, la jeune femme n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se laisser faire quand Dean la pénétra brutalement, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir et de douleur. Sam la maintint pendant que son frère pressait le corps de la jeune femme entre eux, luttant pour ne pas vaciller sous les coups de boutoir dont Dean accablait cette dernière et qui la faisaient trembler de tous ses membres. L'aîné des Winchester planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de sa partenaire, peu soucieux de croiser ceux de son frère qui le fixait. La chasseuse gémissait, se tordait. C'était si jouissif de l'entendre couiner comme ça… Elle se contracta brusquement autour des hanches de son compagnon, et elle cria, agitée de soubresauts incontrôlables quand elle jouît. Son visage s'éclaira, un grand sourire lui étira les lèvres. Il avait réussi. Il continua d'aller et venir, jusqu'à ce qu'il éprouve la montée d'adrénaline qui le mena à la satisfaction. Il bougea encore un peu, les mains crispées sous ses cuisses, avant de desserrer son étreinte et de laisser son frère la soutenir. 

_Dean se relève sans me prévenir. Il m'écarte les jambes et s'avance. Un coup de reins, il est en moi. Il entre si durement qu'il m'arrache un cri. La jouissance et la souffrance se mêlent dans un cocktail explosif. Sam me tient, Dean me martèle et il accroche mon regard. Je le soutiens tant que je peux, mais le plaisir monte, un cran après l'autre jusqu'au moment où je retrouve à glapir, la tête rejetée en arrière sur l'épaule de Sam. Je jouis, tout mon corps tremble, mes cuisses se resserrent autour des hanches de Dean. Mais il n'en a pas fini avec moi, il continue de me mitrailler de coups de reins. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mes fesses, il murmure mon nom, bute une dernière fois au fond de moi et il jouit à son tour. Puis il me lâche et recule, laissant à son frère le soin de prendre son dû._

Son frère ayant reculé, Sam porta la jeune femme jusqu'à la table du salon où il l'assît, suffisamment avancée pour avoir accès à son intimité. Il l'embrassa, une main crochetée derrière sa nuque. Il glissa sa main entre ses cuisses, la caressa, leurs lèvres toujours soudées, la faisant se cambrer en gémissant. Il tatônna à la recherche d'un préservatif abandonné sur le meuble, sans cesser leur baiser, et laissa Déborah reprendre son souffle le temps de passer la protection.  
>Dean gardait un œil sur la scène, assis dans un des fauteuils qu'il venait de tourner vers le centre du salon. Il vit Sam, penché en avant sur la table… Lui qui s'avançait et … Il secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas penser à lui comme ça, c'était impossible…<p>

Son frère s'était avancé, les jambes de la jeune femme pendant de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il n'avait gardé que son boxer. Elle poussa un hurlement quand il plongea en elle, cognant le fond de son corps d'un seul mouvement. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux, lui plaqua la bouche contre son épaule pour étouffer les cris qui menaçaient d'ameuter tout l'étage et continua de l'étriller, une main calée derrière sa tête et l'autre la maintenant par la taille. Il se faisait violence pour garder le contrôle, sans quoi il l'aurait déjà mordue à lui en arracher un morceau. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas.  
>Il la martela sans se soucier de lui faire mal, insensible aux dents enfoncées dans sa chair. Il coulissait entre ses cuisses, violent, insatiable, et la jouissance le prit par surprise. Il trembla de tout son corps dans un soupir décontenancé et il s'affaissa lentement sur sa partenaire, à bout de souffle, le cœur battant. Quand il eut repris suffisamment ses esprits, il se redressa, en appui sur les mains pour la laisser se relever aussi. La douleur dans son épaule fût immédiate. Il porta la main à la morsure, interloqué, et regarda la jeune femme étendue sous lui sur la table. Elle avait la tête renversée en arrière, son chignon s'était défait, sa poitrine se soulevait trop vite. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper un souffle haché, et ses yeux fermés étaient plissés par l'effort qu'elle faisait pour les garder clos. Il passa sa main sur sa joue pour la ramener. Devant l'absence de réaction, il eut un instant de peur. Il l'empoigna par la nuque et la releva, la pressant contre lui. Elle resta sans bouger un trop long moment au goût de Sam, qui la sentît brusquement hoqueter contre sa poitrine. Soulagé, il la serra, et elle laissa libre court à ses pleurs. <p>

_Sam m'assoie sur le bord de la table et m'attrape par la nuque. Son baiser est violent, ses doigts mes fouillent, sans lâcher mes lèvres, il me fait gémir contre sa bouche, je me tends pour m'offrir encore davantage. Il me laisse souffler quelques secondes, le temps de se protéger et revient à la charge. Il se présente à l'entrée de mon ventre et s'enfonce si brutalement que je hurle quand il en frappe le fond. Sa main m'agrippe par la crinière, il me colle la bouche contre sa clavicule. Il m'étouffe à demi, aussi bien parce qu'il m'empêche de respirer que parce qu'il me fait mal. Je le mords mais il continue à me pilonner jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Il s'écroule sur moi, il a du mal à respirer. J'ai mal. Cette partie fine a viré en quelque chose de malsain et éminemment gênant pour moi. Je me suis comportée comme une traînée, pas étonnant qu'ils en aient profité… Une vague de honte douloureuse s'abat sur moi, je n'arrive plus à respirer. La main de Sam se pose sur ma joue. Je dois rester trop longtemps sans réagir parce qu'il me redresse pour me serrer contre lui. J'arrive enfin à aspirer une bouffée d'air, mais c'est pour me mettre à pleurer comme une idiote.  
><em>_Sam recule un peu, et se laisse tomber à genoux. J'ai la tête appuyée contre sa poitrine, son cœur bat vite. Mes larmes coulent sans que je puisse les retenir, douleur, honte, souillure. Mon démon se réjouit de ce que je viens de vivre, il jubile. Cela ne fait que rajouter à mon malaise._

Dean était revenu de la salle de bains, douché et rhabillé. Il mourait de faim. Il trouva Déborah et son frère à genoux devant la grande table, la jeune femme sanglotant à chaudes larmes entre ses bras. Il se coula derrière elle et les enlaça tous les deux. Surpris, Sam leva la tête et croisa le regard soucieux de son aîné. Ce dernier trouvait que la chasseuse se laissait un peu trop aller à la sensiblerie. Il craignait qu'elle ne devienne un fardeau si elle ne se ressaisissait pas. Ils avaient besoin d'une personne forte, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, sans quoi... Les pleurs se calmèrent rapidement, elle soupira, s'appuyant un peu plus contre l'homme derrière elle. Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main, renifla fort peu élégamment, et se dégagea doucement. Elle alla se doucher, le corps endolori, pendant que Sam se rafraîchissait de son côté. Comment en était-il arrivé à ça ? Il l'avait tellement malmenée qu'il l'avait faite pleurer. Il appuya son front contre le carrelage. Pourquoi ? Comment ? L'envie de son sang était si forte… Il y avait un problème, et pas des moindres. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui explique ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'il avait fait… Il se sentait mal, émotionnellement et physiquement. Il était nauséeux, il sentait ses pulsations cardiaques jusque dans son crâne. Un vertige le saisît. Il se laissa glisser à genoux, et il se mit à pleurer. Quand il n'eut plus qu'un mal de tête persistant, il sortit enfin de la salle de bains. Ses yeux rougis ne trompèrent pas les deux autres, mais ils ne dirent rien, alors il se tût aussi.

Juillet dans le Nevada était torride. La soirée était bien entamée, mais l'air ambiant à l'extérieur de l'hôtel dépassait encore les 30°C. Heureusement, la climatisation ronronnait doucement, baignant la chambre de fraîcheur. Ils commandèrent au room-service, fatigués par la route et leurs jeux. Demain, ils tenteraient leur chance aux casinos.  
>Les trois chasseurs passèrent plusieurs jours à Las Vegas, jouant, se promenant, profitant des piscines et des bars. Dean rencontra plusieurs demoiselles avec qui il passa du bon temps, alors que Sam restait indéfectiblement fidèle à la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas d'autre femme, mais comme elle se refusait à lui… Hé bien, il faisait contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur et il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'elle revienne vers lui. Ils avaient toujours droit au bisou du matin et du soir, mais elle était distante.<p>

Quelques jours passèrent, rythmés par les tournois de poker auxquels Dean et Sam participaient pendant que la chasseuse faisait ses affaires de son côté. Le soir, ils se retrouvaient au bar, près de la piscine de l'hôtel, ou sortaient pour se mêler à la foule. Sam appréciait ces moments où il se fondait dans la masse, un touriste parmi les autres. Invisible. Anonyme. La présence de Déborah à ses côtés renforçait cette impression de normalité, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un couple comme tant d'autres, venus passer un bon moment dans la ville des casinos. Cela faisait longtemps que le jeune homme n'avait pas eu ce genre de pensées, il avait presque oublié à quoi pouvait ressembler la vie de « M. Tout le Monde ». Et là, la réalité lui revenait en pleine face. Voilà ce que pourrait être sa vie, pour peu que Déborah reste avec lui et l'aide à garder cet équilibre précaire entre chasse et vie privée.

Ce soir là, Sam se sentît bien seul dans son lit, la jeune femme ayant décidé de passer la nuit avec Dean, « en tout bien, tout honneur », avait-elle précisé quand celui-ci lui avait adressé un sourire grivois à l'annonce de sa décision, alors qu'elle dormait plutôt seule depuis leur arrivée. Le cadet des Winchester commençait à penser qu'il pourrait sérieusement envisager l'avenir avec cette femme. Quand il la connaîtrait mieux, se dît-il. Encore qu'il avait l'impression de la connaître déjà par cœur. Oui, il pourrait apprécier de vivre avec elle à plein temps, à Avon Lake, puisqu'il savait déjà qu'elle ne l'empêcherait pas de voir Dean, ni d'aller chasser de temps en temps avec lui. Il pourrait peut-être même reprendre ses études, après tout, et qui sait… avoir une vie banale. Cette idée le fît sourire alors qu'il coulait dans le monde des rêves.

_Les jours passent, se ressemblent. Dean et Sam font leur vie de leur côté, toujours inséparables, et moi, je vaque à mes occupations. Depuis notre dernière partie de jambes en l'air, j'évite soigneusement de me retrouver nue en leur présence. Ce n'est pas que la nudité me gêne, non, c'est plutôt que je ne me sens pas à l'aise comme ça devant eux, pas après ce que j'ai ressenti l'autre jour. Je sais très bien qu'ils n'oseront pas aborder le sujet, alors je me tais. J'ai l'habitude d'enfouir au fond de moi les choses déplaisantes. La vie est tranquille, nous sommes juste des gens parmi les autres, à ceci près que je laisse quelques cadavres dans le désert… Rien de bien méchant, juste des hommes qui s'imaginent être dangereux. J'aime beaucoup ça. Les caïds qui ne voient en moi qu'une jolie fille un peu écervelée et sans défense… J'ai besoin de nourrir mon démon et comme je refuse de faire des galipettes avec l'un ou l'autre frère, je suis obligée d'en passer par là. Puisque je dois le faire, je sélectionne mes proies et je dissimule ce qui reste de mes victimes là où je sais que personne ne les trouvera. Il serait très dommageable à mon intégrité que qui que ce soit s'aperçoive de ce que je fais, et de ce que je suis.  
><em>_En enterrant le corps, ce soir, je me demande ce que Dean et Sam me feraient s'ils venaient à apprendre la vérité à mon sujet. Nul doute qu'ils me tueraient. J'espère ne pas avoir à découvrir un jour s'ils le feraient lentement ou pas. _

_Ce jour-là, je lis les journaux du matin, une tasse de thé dans la main, quand un article attire mon attention. « Neuf personnes disparues en trois semaines à Boise, la police piétine ». Tiens donc… J'ouvre le bulletin sur la page qui m'intéresse. Je parcours rapidement les deux colonnes, je note quelques informations probantes, et me lance sur le net à la recherche de plus de renseignements. Parfois, je me dis qu'avoir de bons moyens financiers, ça aide… J'appelle une connaissance, un hacker que je rémunère assez grassement pour qu'il réponde à mes appels quelle que soit l'heure, pour qu'il me donne accès aux fichiers de la police de Boise, dans l'Idaho, afin de vérifier si ce que je pressens vaut le coup de réveiller les deux hommes assoupis. Quelques longues minutes s'écoulent où je compulse les différentes données que je trouve. Quand Dean se penche pour m'embrasser sur la joue en guise de bonjour, je suis tellement dans mes pensées que je réponds distraitement par un « Ouais, salut » tout en continuant à griffonner furieusement mon calepin. Le café est prêt, Dean se sert et demande :  
>- <em>_T'as quelque chose, ma belle ?  
>- <em>_Ouais, peut-être bien. Boise, dans l'Idaho. Neuf disparus en trois en semaines, pas de corps, pas de piste.  
>- D<em>_isparitions volontaires ?  
>- <em>_Possible, mais peu probable. J'ai lu dans quelques uns des rapports de police que des traces de pas ont été trouvés à proximité des lieux supposés des disparitions. Et d'après les photos, c'est pas des petits pieds. On dirait presque des sabots… Tiens, regarde.  
><em>_Je tourne l'écran vers lui. Il se penche, une main sur le dossier de la chaise, l'autre sur la table. Il est encore tout chaud, pas rasé, l'air encore un peu endormi. Mignon comme tout…  
>- <em>_Effectivement, on dirait presque des sabots. T'as une idée de ce que ça peut être ?  
>- <em>_Aucune. Pour le moment. C'est pour ça que je me disais que ça pourrait valoir le coup d'aller sur place jeter un œil. Et au pire, il paraît que la forêt Nationale de Boise est particulièrement belle à cette période de l'année._

Sam levé, ils discutèrent de la possible affaire, et décidèrent de se rendre à Boise. Ils parcourent les mille kilomètres dans la journée, arrivant tard le soir au Shilo Inn Riverside. Ils dînèrent au Café de Paris, puis allèrent se reposer en attendant le lendemain, pour aller glaner des informations supplémentaires au poste de police.

* * *

><p>Les deux chasseurs se présentèrent au commissariat, pendant que leur compagne faisait le tour des familles des disparus. Pour certains, les registres de police ne signalaient même pas un PV pour stationnement interdit ou excès de vitesse… Des gens qui n'avaient, apparemment, aucun intérêt à se faire la belle. Mais en fouillant un peu, Sam découvrit un précédent. Ils posèrent plus de questions. Au final, la police reconnut que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient ce genre de « soucis »… Dean remonta dans l'Impala en râlant contre l'incompétence des ces crétins qui n'étaient pas foutus de savoir qu'ils avaient un monstre sur les bras.<p>

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'hôtel en fin d'après-midi, avec un peu plus de matière à étudier. Les deux frères firent part de ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre, et la jeune femme leur expliqua ses conversations avec les familles désemparées. Dean se fit la remarque qu'il était bien utile de l'avoir dans l'équipe, finalement, si elle lui épargnait la tâche de devoir interroger des gens aussi mal en point. Elle conclut :  
>- Quoi que ce soit, ce ne sont pas des disparitions volontaires, ce n'est pas un nid de vampires, pas de garous, pas de fantômes… On a quoi ? Polymorphe ? Wendigo ?<br>- Un polymorphe aurait laissé des traces différentes, et généralement, des cadavres, assura Sam. Et un Wendigo n'aurait pas laissé de traces de sabots…  
>- En gros, on ne sait rien de ce qu'on traque. Quelqu'un veut une bière ? lança Dean à la cantonade en se dirigeant vers le frigo.<br>Son frère acquiesça tandis que Déborah secouait la tête, machônnant son stylo d'un air pensif.  
>- Ca me rappelle quelque chose, ces traces, mais j'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Ha, nom de nom, ça me gave ! explosa-t-elle soudain. Pourquoi j'arrive pas à m'en souvenir, merde !<p>

_On arrive à Boise juste à temps pour prendre une chambre et et aller manger. La nuit est courte pour moi, parce que je veux absolument préparer mes visites. Je me lève tôt, pour repérer les trajets, faire le tour des familles dans l'ordre chronologiques, m'assurer que les dépositions sont complètes. Plus je regarde les photos des traces laissées, plus elles me disent quelque chose, mais du diable si j'arrive à m'en rappeler.  
><em>_Tout ce que j'arrive à tirer de mes heures passées auprès des éplorés, c'est que les disparus étaient des gens ordinaires, sans histoires connues. C'est sur ce triste constat que je rejoins mes deux chasseurs à l'hôtel. De leur côté, ils ont un peu plus d'informations que moi, ils ont réussi à rapprocher cette série de disparitions à une autre, quelques années plus tôt. Ca, c'est inédit, les accès que Jeff m'a autorisés ne m'ont pas permis de le faire… Il va falloir que je lui rappelle que ça risque de chauffer pour son cul s'il ne m'aide pas. _

_On fait le point sur ce que nous avons pu apprendre. Dean propose une bière, et ça me fait sortir de mes gonds. Depuis plus d'une heure que je regarde ces saloperies de photos, je ne suis toujours pas foutue de savoir ce que c'est que ces traces de sabots. Il pose sa bouteille à côté de mon ordinateur, libérant ses mains fraîches qu'il pose sur mes épaules. Ses doigts ne tardent pas à se réchauffer et il me masse doucement. Ca fait des jours que je ne les laisse pas me toucher plus que nécessaire pour la vie quotidienne. Je ne pensais pas que ce contact me manquerait tant. La climatisation rafraichit bien l'air ambiant et pourtant ses mains sont chaudes. Ca me fait tellement de bien… Je me laisse aller contre le dossier de la chaise, les yeux fermés et je me contente de profiter.  
><em>_Il arrive si bien à me soulager que j'accepte une bière avant de dîner, tout en gardant un œil sur mon écran, des fois que… J'sais pas, une illumination ? Un rai de lumière divine qui jaillirait des nuages, le chœur des anges chantant « Gloria », pour me montrer la solution, ce serait trop demandé ?_

L'aîné des Winchester avait tendu sa bière à son frère et il laissa la sienne sur la table pour poser les mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Il entreprît de dénouer les muscles contractés qui roulaient sous ses doigts, avec l'espoir qu'une fois détendue, elle serait plus agréable. La chasseuse se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise en soupirant, les yeux clos. Il allait la calmer et après, elle serait plus sympa. Avec elle, ça tenait pas à grand-chose de la rendre vivable. Après quelques minutes, elle était suffisamment décontractée pour accepter une bière et faire encore quelques recherches sur le web. Tard dans la soirée, beaucoup plus tard, alors que les deux frères dormaient à poings fermés après avoir fini la soirée dans un bar pour se détendre, la jeune femme continua de massacrer le clavier de l'ordinateur portable à la recherche de la créature qui avait laissé ces traces.

Le « Hourra » qu'elle poussa vers quatre heures du matin fît sursauter les deux hommes qui bondirent sur leurs armes, prêts à faire feu. Les yeux rougis par la lecture intensive sur l'écran, les traits tirés, elle les regarda un instant, interloquée avant de leur annoncer fièrement :  
>- J'suis la meilleure ! Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai trouvé la bête qu'on traque.<br>Le regard éloquent des chasseurs se posa sur elle.  
>- Une gargouille, les gars. On chasse une gargouille.<br>Une gargouille ?… OK, bien sûr… Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, s'interrogeant sur la possibilité qu'elle ait perdu l'esprit. Après tout, c'était dans l'ordre du possible, certaines personnes ne supportaient pas la chasse et finissaient par ce que leurs nerfs lâchaient, les menant au suicide ou à l'asile psychiatrique. Martin en était un parfait exemple.  
>- Une gargouille… T'es sûre de toi, là ? Je te demande ça, parce qu'il est quatre heures du matin et que je n'ai pas l'impression que tu aies dormi…<br>- Oui. Non. On s'en fout, je dormirai plus tard, c'est pas le souci ! Le souci, Dean, c'est qu'on a une gargouille en liberté ! Et oui, je suis sûre de moi.  
>Ils avaient reposé leurs armes, et ils voulurent plus d'explications. Déborah leur exposa ses recherches, ce qu'elle avait découvert et finît par avouer :<br>- Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas comment on tue ce genre de machin. Alors, si l'un de vous a une idée, je suis preneuse.  
>Sam déplia le canapé-lit, revint vers la jeune femme qu'il prit par les épaules et la conduisit vers la banquette.<br>- Moi, j'en ai une : tu vas dormir un peu, et quand tu auras les idées plus claires, on trouvera comment éliminer ce monstre. Pas de « mais », ajouta-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Dors, bébé, et maintenant. On reprendra les recherches à la première heure.  
>Déborah posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, contrariée. Elle aurait voulu régler le problème tout de suite, mais elle savait que Sam avait raison. <p>

_Après le dîner, Sam et Dean vont prendre un verre, pendant que je reste dans la chambre, à chercher. Je les entends à peine rentrer. Je suis à bout, ces fichues photos me font penser à quelque chose… Les sites défilent, sans aucun résultat. Je me lance sur mon serveur personnel, en espérant avoir plus de chance. J'ai les yeux qui brûlent, la vue qui se brouille, il va falloir que je pense à aller consulter un ophtalmo. Des lunettes ou des lentilles ?... Je verrai le moment venu.  
><em>_Bordel de merde ! C'était sous mon nez depuis le début ! Je lâche un « hourra » quand je trouve enfin. Il fait sursauter mes compagnons qui pointent leurs armes sur moi. Pourquoi ils me menacent comme ça ? M'en fiche, j'ai trouvé, et je le leur fais savoir. Dean me regarde comme s'il m'était poussé une deuxième tête quand je leur annonce ma trouvaille. Par tous les diables, ce que je déteste leurs regards condescendants ! Sam joue encore les raisonnables. Il veut que je me couche et que je dorme. Quatre heure et quelque… Effectivement, il n'a peut-être pas tort, quand il me guide vers le canapé-lit qu'il a ouvert pour m'obliger à me coucher. Fatiguée et à cran, je ne leur servirai à rien._


	21. Promenons-nous dans les bois

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartient.

* * *

><p>Après un café, elle se sentit vraiment réveillée et prête à passer à l'action. Les deux hommes avaient décidé de partir dans les bois, puisque c'était visiblement là que vivait la créature. Ils avaient préparé des sacs avec tout un arsenal, pour parer à toute éventualité. Ils prirent la route de la National Boise Forest, se garèrent à l'entrée des bois, et s'engagèrent sur un sentier peu fréquenté. Rapidement, ils le quittèrent pour essayer de trouver l'endroit où la dernière disparition avait eu lieu. Sam raisonna ses compagnons, leur rappelant de s'arrêter pour boire plusieurs fois dans la journée. Ils errèrent sans succès jusqu'à ce que le soir tombe. Fatigués et agacés de n'avoir rien trouvé, ils s'assirent à même le sol. Ils décidèrent de camper là où ils se trouvaient, car avec la nuit, ils seraient bien en peine de retrouver le chemin qu'ils avaient empruntés. L'humidité remontait de la terre, refroidissant encore l'atmosphère déjà fraiche dûe aux hautes frondaisons qui empêchaient le soleil d'atteindre les sols couverts d'humus. Dean alluma un feu grâce au petit bois qu'ils avaient collecté et ils se restaurèrent succintement des provisions que Déborah avait eu la présence d'esprit d'emporter. La nuit avait envahi la nature, les oiseaux s'étaient tus, seuls quelques rapaces nocturnes faisaient vibrer l'air de leurs vocalises. Une chauve-souris passa en rase-motte près du feu de camp, ses ailes claquant sèchement.<p>

La tête posée sur sa veste roulée en boule, la jeune femme commençait à se demander s'il était vraiment sage de rester ainsi à attendre le petit jour. Elle frissonna, la température lui parût avoir encore perdu quelques degrés. Dean vint se blottir contre elle, autant pour le plaisir de son contact que pour générer un peu de chaleur. Sam assura le premier tour de garde, même s'il pensait que ce n'était pas vraiment une nécessité. Dean prit le second, laissant la jeune femme profiter de son sommeil, collée à son frère.

_Dean vient me réveiller d'une caresse sur la joue pour prendre mon tour de garde, certains animaux seraient ravis de nous croquer pendant notre sommeil, même s'ils s'en fichent. Je ne tiens pas à me réveiller face à un puma et encore moins à lui servir de petit-déjeuner. Il va s'allonger, pendant que j'entretiens le feu. Je m'installe, fusil sur les genoux. La nuit est fraîche. Je me dégourdis un peu les jambes en marchant. Je tends l'oreille. Le feu crépite, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. La nuit ne devrait pas être aussi silencieuse. Les oiseaux nocturnes se sont tus, les grillons ne chantent plus, c'est tout juste si le vent ose souffler. Il y a un problème et pas un petit. Une branche craque un peu plus loin. J'avance dans cette direction, l'arme à la main, prête à m'en servir. Un froissement de feuilles me fait tourner la tête. Il me semble que la chose que nous traquons se tapit dans un coin, qu'elle va me sauter dessus et me bouffer sans que j'ai le temps de prévenir Sam et Dean.  
><em>_Je suis à quelques mètres de notre feu quand un chuintement sifflant me parvient d'en haut. J'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir deux points d'un orange flamboyant tomber sur moi quand je lève la tête, une fraction de seconde avant d'être percutée par…_

Quand Sam et Dean se réveillèrent, le feu était mort. Le soleil commençait à percer et une brume légère les entourait. Ils s'étirèrent, surpris que Déborah ait laissé la flambée s'éteindre et ne la virent pas. Ils firent un tour rapide et à quelques mètres de là, ils eurent un instant d'hésitation en voyant son fusil abandonné sur le sol, à côté de sa veste. Sam saisît le vêtement et blêmît en voyant un longue trace de sang sur le devant. Il tourna la tête vers son frère, la gorge nouée. Ce dernier lui rendit un regard tout aussi inquiet. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour savoir à quoi pensait l'autre. Déborah était en danger, Dieu savait où, avec une créature dont ils ne savaient presque rien à en juger par les traces en forme de sabots qui couvraient une belle portion de terre. Dean jura tout bas. Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires avec une rapidité et une efficacité nées de l'habitude, et se lancèrent à la recherche de traces qui pourraient les mener droit à leur compagne.

Dean et Sam gardaient les yeux rivés sur le sol, à l'affût de la moindre trace qui pourrait trahir le passage de la jeune femme ou de ce qui l'avait enlevée. De cela, ils étaient sûrs : Déborah ne serait pas partie sans les prévenir, sans armes, et si elle ne les avait pas réveillés, c'est que son assaillant l'avait eue par surprise et qu'il était extrêmement silencieux. Ils cherchaient au sol quand Sam leva la tête pour s'adresser à son frère. Il avisa un morceau de tissu accroché dans les branches d'un arbre, à un peu plus de trois mètres cinquante. Pas vraiment le genre d'endroit où on pense à regarder. Il contourna Dean sans quitter l'étoffe des yeux, laissant son frère perplexe chercher à son tour ce qu'il avait vu. Il tendit le bras pour attraper le bout de textile, sur la pointe des pieds avant de sauter pour l'attraper. Le cadet regarda sa trouvaille et la tendit à son frère :  
>- Souviens-toi de ce qu'a dit Dèb : les gargouilles chassent en hauteur. Si c'est bien elle qui l'a enlevée, elle l'a portée pour ne pas laisser de traces au sol. Et elles vivent dans des endroits sombres. Il y a des grottes, dans le coin ?<br>Dean sortit la boussole et la carte de la région qu'il avait aperçues dans le sac de la jeune femme. Il s'orienta et posa un doigt triomphant sur le papier.  
>- Ouais, là, à environ trois kilomètres au nord-est. Il y a un ensemble géologique, avec des cavernes et des souterrains, apparemment.<br>- Alors, on fonce.  
>- Oui, on fonce.<p>

_J'ai mal à la tête. Une douleur lancinante pareille à une gueule de bois, couplée à un violent élancement dans le flanc droit. Il fait froid, humide, noir. Pas de lumière, nulle part. Un courant d'air glacé frôle ma peau nue, s'insinue sous mon t-shirt déchiré pour caresser la plaie qui court le long de mes côtes. Je suis frigorifiée, mon t-shirt est en lambeaux. Je tente de bouger mais le mouvement me donne la nausée. Je reste allongée un moment, à écouter les battements désordonnés de mon cœur pour essayer de les calmer. Je bascule pour se mettre à quatre pattes, avec d'infinies précautions, j'attends que la douleur passe pour me mettre à genoux. Les mains sur les cuisses, je souffle en levant le yeux vers un ciel que je ne voie pas. A genoux sur le sol rugueux et humide, je tâte mes pieds, mes jambes, remonte ainsi jusqu'à mon flanc pour m'assurer que je n'ai rien de vraiment grave. Je serre les dents en sentant ma chair à vif, mais apparemment, pas de côte cassée. Un bon point pour moi. Je continue mon exploration. Mes doigts rencontrent une plaie à l'arrière du crâne. Ce simple contact me fait vaciller. J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent et je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon arrivée dans ce lieu. Nausée… Et merde ! Je jure, tout bas pour ne pas me signaler, mais avec beaucoup de conviction parce que je suis vraiment furax. J'suis bonne pour une commotion cérébrale…_

Dean et Sam couraient presque, impatients de trouver les grottes. Le plus jeune priait intérieurement pour que rien ne soit arrivé à la jeune femme. Ils couvrirent la distance en un peu plus de quarante-cinq minutes, gênés dans leur progression par la végétation qui se faisait plus dense à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers le cœur de la forêt. Ils touchèrent enfin au but. Dean sortît les lampes torches pendant que Sam commençait à s'équiper de différentes armes. Sitôt que les deux frères fûrent prêts, ils s'engagèrent dans la pénombre de la caverne avec la sensation désagréable de s'enfoncer dans la gueule du loup.

_Je reste assise un moment, à lutter pour ne pas pleurer. Cette fois, la colère ne me sauvera pas… J'ai froid, j'ai mal, j'ai soif. Mais plus que tout, j'ai peur. Peur de ce noir d'encre, dans lequel mes repères n'ont plus cours. Peur que Dean et Sam ne me trouvent pas. Peur que la chose qui m'a amenée ici ne m'abandonne à son sort. Ou pire, qu'elle revienne. J'ai la bouche sèche, la gorge nouée. J'ai envie de pleurer. Je reste prostrée, la tête sur les genoux, les bras entourant mes jambes pendant un temps indéterminé, plongée dans l'obscurité. Finalement, je bouge. La douleur fuse, irradiant tout mon corps. Je serre les dents. Surtout, ne pas signaler ma présence, et encore moins que je suis réveillée. Je tatônne le sol, les murs, pour trouver une issue à ce cauchemar. A ras du sol, je trouve une sorte de tunnel au bout duquel semble briller la lueur vacillante d'une bougie. Mais pour voir la lumière, il faut que je me mette à plat ventre sur le sol… Je m'introduis dans le goulet étroit, en rampant dans une rigole d'eau glacée qui avive ma blessure au flanc._

_Je dois faire plusieurs pauses pour reprendre mon souffle au cours de ma reptation. Mes côtes me font un mal de chien. Je serre les dents, pas question de laisser la douleur gagner, je suis plus forte que ça. Cette phrase, je la répète, encore, et encore, pour me rassurer. Je parviens à sortir du boyau de pierre pour arriver dans une sorte de pièce taillée à même la roche. Des stalagmites, des stalactites, de lourdes tentures, des statues… C'est véritablement digne d'un décor de film fantastique, où une princesse enlevée par un dragon aurait du être étendue en attendant son prince charmant. Ou une église… Partout, des chandelles maintiennent une température douce et une lumière tamisée. On dirait vraiment une église, avec toutes ces lumières…_

_Un bruit de griffe sur la roche résonne douloureusement dans le silence. Sans même lever la tête, je me pétrifie, le danger est bien réel. Je tente de rejoindre le passage que je viens d'emprunter aussi vite que possible, je me glisse dedans sans prêter attention à mon corps qui se rebelle sous la violence de mes mouvements. Une froide pression entoure brusquement ma cheville et me tire violemment en arrière. Je hurle. Un hurlement de pure terreur, avec pour épicentre un noyau glacé au creux de mon estomac. Et bien sûr, mon démon décide de ne pas bouger…_

Aux aguets, les deux hommes suivaient la galerie principale. Ils arrivèrent à un premier croisement et se séparèrent pour couvrir plus de terrain. Dean prit à gauche, son frère à droite. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le noir, arme au poing et torche braquée vers le sol pour ne pas risquer de trébucher et de tirer pour rien. Dans la caverne, les sons résonnaient et l'écho d'une détonation aurait alerté la créature qu'ils traquaient, sans compter qu'un ricochet aurait pu les atteindre. Ils suivirent un long souterrain, chacun de son côté, dans un silence de mort.

Dean tomba sur un second embranchement, d'où partaient deux boyaux. Il hésita un long moment, puis décida de prendre encore à gauche, pour ne pas se perdre au retour. Il avançait lentement, attentif à tous les bruits, depuis les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient en froufroutant sur le sol moussu au battement des ailes des chauves-souris qu'il sentait au dessus de sa tête. Il pensa à son frère, seul de son côté. Oh, Sam était un grand garçon, capable de se débrouiller seul, mais il ne pouvait pas se départir de cette sensation de malaise qui lui serrait l'estomac. Le savoir seul dans le noir avec cette chose… Même s'il savait tirer et se battre, face à un monstre pareil, il ne savait pas s'il ferait le poids. Il eut un frémissement de colère en pensant que c'était à cause de Déborah s'ils se trouvaient dans cette situation. Ils n'auraient pas du l'emmener, c'était dangereux, ils le savaient, et pourtant, ils l'avaient prise avec eux. La pire bourde qu'ils pouvaient commettre. Non, la pire bourde, c'était que Sam en soit tombé amoureux et que maintenant, il allait tout faire pour la retrouver et la protéger, quitte à se mettre en danger. Il se sentît penaud à cette idée. Lui aussi s'inquiétait, plus même qu'il ne voulait le reconnaître. Mais il se préféra se concentrer sur la colère. Elle l'aidait à rester en alerte.

Sam tatônnait le sol, à demi courbé pour ne pas toucher le plafond. L'eau ruisselait sur les parois, gouttait lentement sur la voûte, l'enveloppant d'humidité. Il frissonna. Il faisait froid, et sa lampe formait un petit halo à ses pieds, tout juste suffisant pour lui permettre de ne pas glisser dans le petit caniveau creusé par l'érosion. Il progressait lentement, concentré sur les sons qui lui parvenaient. Ici, la plainte d'une chauve-souris dérangée par son passage, là, la coulure du liquide sur la paroi pierreuse, un peu plus loin, l'écho des propres pas qui lui revenait. Ses pensées étaient toutes entières tournées vers la jeune femme disparue. Pourvu qu'ils arrivent à la trouver à temps ! Son cœur se serra un instant en imaginant ne pas la trouver vivante. Il survivrait certainement, mais ce serait dur. Il avait déjà perdu Jessica. Puis il avait connu Madison, une lycanthrope et il avait dû l'aider à mettre fin à ses jours d'une balle en plein cœur. Jessica, Madison… Deux femmes qu'il avait aimé, deux femmes qu'il avait perdu. Une vilaine petite voix lui souffla : « Jamais deux sans trois ». Il secoua la tête, refusant de se laisser aller à des pensées aussi négatives. Ils allaient retrouver Déborah, et la retrouver vivante.

Les deux hommes continuaient de suivre leurs voies respectives quand ils aperçurent une lumière. Ils avancèrent encore, prêts à tirer… et tombèrent nez à nez. Ils sursautèrent presque, le doigt sur la gâchette. Soupirant, ils se trouvèrent rassurés de s'être retrouvés quand ils entendirent un son étouffé. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement dans la direction d'où il leur avait semblé qu'il provenait. Ils se consultèrent du regard et Sam passa devant, l'arme levée, guettant le moindre bruit quand un cri leur parvint. Ils accélérèrent.

_Allongée sur le dos, je hurle à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. La bête se tient au dessus de moi, ses yeux rougeoyants me dévisagent. Elle se demande très clairement quel goût peut avoir ma chair. Elle feule à ras de mon visage. Son haleine est si nauséabonde qu'elle me soulève le cœur. Je suis totalement paniquée, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Mon cerveau est comme bloqué, à part hurler, encore et encore, je ne peux rien faire, parce que mon corps refuse de m'obéir. Et mon démon ne bouge toujours pas. Quel enfoiré ! La gargouille ne l'intéresse pas, elle n'a rien d'humain, rien qui l'attire… Aucun pouvoir, rien à en retirer… Le monstre qui me plaque au sol lève sa main griffue. Je vois ma fin arriver. Il la pose avec une indécente délicatesse sur mon flanc blessé. Il appuie, lentement, mais assez fort pour que j'entende craquer mes côtes pendant que le sang se met à couler. Puis il la porte à sa large gueule pourvue de plusieurs rangées de dents d'où dépassent de gigantesques canines qui me rappelent le groin d'un sanglier. Un sanglier monstrueux, qui aurait eu des canines d'hippopotame dépassant de sa mâchoire. Et comme si son énorme museau et ses pattes garnies de griffes longues de quinze centimètres n'avaient pas été suffisants, elle déploie d'extraordinaires ailes de chauve-souris, d'une envergure phénoménale. Un battement d'ailes éteint une bonne partie des bougies et fait voler les tentures dans un nuage de poussière._

_Je me sens trop faible, trop mal en point, pour continuer à crier. Sam et Dean ne me retrouveront pas. Pas à temps, du moins. Et ça vaut sans doute mieux pour tout le monde. Les dents de la chose se rapprochent dangereusement de mon visage. Je ferme les yeux, résignée, en priant pour que tout se passe vite et si possible sans douleur. Moi qui voulait partir comme j'ai vécu, droite dans mes bottes et debout sur mes deux pieds…_

Les chasseurs avaient suivi les cris. Ils les avaient entendus décroître et ils surgirent au moment où la gargouille se penchait sur un corps qu'ils devinèrent être celui de Déborah. Ils firent feu. Le monstre se retourna, furieux d'avoir été interrompu et se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, les dominant de toute sa taille. Même Sam, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt treize, dût lever les yeux pour voir la tête de la créature. Un monstre de plus de trois mètres, tout en dents et en griffes, doté d'ailes. Les deux frères baissèrent leurs armes un instant, déboussolés, puis l'instinct et les années d'entraînement avec leur père reprirent le dessus. Ils vidèrent leurs chargeurs dans le corps de la créature, l'obligeant à reculer. Coincée dans le fond de la pièce, elle tenta de se protéger de ses ailes en s'en enveloppant comme d'un gilet pare-balles. Mais les chasseurs avaient prévu des balles explosives. Lesquelles balles firent voler des éclats du corps de la gargouille qui poussa un hululement lugubre en battant des ailes pour achever d'éteindre les éclairages sans pour autant être blessée. Sam braqua sa lampe dans sa direction. La bête hurla quand le petit cercle de lumière entra en contact avec sa peau vert-de-gris.

Les hommes comprirent immédiatement. Ils sortirent deux Maglites qu'ils dirigèrent sur la créature qui poussa une vocifération stridente en s'enflammant brusquement. Elle essaya d'éteindre l'incendie qui la consumait en roulant sur elle-même, au sol , le long des murs. En vain, elle ne réussît qu'à propager le feu qui embrasa les lourds rideaux. Dean courut vers le corps inerte de la jeune femme et l'attrapa sous les bras pour la tirer du brasier qui commençait à les menacer.

Dans un grognement de douleur et de rage, la gargouille se releva et avança vers eux, bien décidée à leur couper toute retraite pour les faire brûler avec elle. Sam ouvrit à nouveau le feu, l'obligeant à reculer pour laisser à son frère le temps de sortir Déborah et continua de tirer en partant à reculons. Ils atteignirent la large ouverture qui les avait menés jusqu'à la pièce qui, à présent, s'illuminait de tons orange et rouge flamboyants. Dean avançait aussi vite que possible, le corps inanimé serré dans ses bras. Il devait à la fois regarder devant lui et sous ses pieds pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre ni glisser. Le bruit sourd d'un corps qui heurta le sol résonna longuement. Son frère resta un instant à contempler le spectacle de la gargouille étendue, mourante, qui tendait sa patte pour continuer à avancer avant de rejoindre son aîné.

L'air frais leur fît l'effet d'une douche froide. Revigorante, qui les débarrassait de la peur qu'ils avaient ressentie face au monstre dans la grotte. Dean déposa la jeune femme au sol. Sam arriva presque aussitôt. Il était rassuré d'avoir éliminé le monstre, mais son visage se ferma en voyant son frère chercher le pouls de la chasseuse, qui avait laissé sur sa chemise une large tache de sang provenant de son flanc blessé. Elle reprit un peu de couleurs à l'air, elle respira lentement, gonflant ses poumons autant que ses côtes meurtries lui permettait et elle cligna des yeux. Elle croisa deux regards inquiets penchés sur elle. Les deux chasseurs lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement qu'ils n'avaient pas eu conscience de retenir jusque là. La jeune femme respirait par elle-même, bien que laborieusement, elle était éveillée. Sam sentit monter des larmes qu'il refoula aussitôt. Elle essaya de tendre la main vers lui, mais le geste lui arracha un grognement de douleur qui révulsa ses yeux. Le chasseur s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui prit la main en lui parlant doucement pour la garder éveillée. Il savait aussi bien que son frère que l'état de choc consécutif autant à la peur qu'à la blessure risquait d'aggraver son état, voire de lui coûter la vie. La ville était à plusieurs kilomètres, ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser là, et appeler les rangers serait trop risqué, si près de la créature qu'ils venaient de tuer. Ils décidèrent de la déplacer avec d'infinies précautions jusqu'à un endroit plus éloigné, qui permettrait de ne pas dévoiler la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé.

Dean se chargea des sacs à dos et des armes, tandis que son frère soulevait délicatement la jeune femme, qui lâcha un cri de douleur quand elle se trouva pressée contre son torse. Il murmura un « Désolé, bébé » qui serra le cœur de sa compagne, tant sa voix était tendue. Ils avancèrent lentement, soucieux de ménager la chasseuse, mais assez vite pour appeler les secours. Le sang suintait de la blessure, imbibant peu à peu la chemise du jeune homme. Déborah serra l'épaule de son porteur, tentant de le prévenir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il ne comprît pas le message. Les yeux de la jeune femme se fermèrent alors qu'elle basculait dans un monde de ténèbres.

_Je respire. Et ce n'est pas l'air humide et vicié de la grotte. J'inspire tant que je peux, mes côtes me signalent leur mécontentement. Je suis vivante… J'ouvre les yeux, Dean et Sam sont penchés sur moi. Finalement, ils m'ont retrouvée à temps… Le cadet a les larmes aux yeux. Mon réflexe est d'essayer de le rassurer en lui posant la main sur la joue, mais je ne peux même pas lever le bras. La douleur fuse dans mon corps, la tête me tourne.  
><em>_Sam passe ses bras sous mes jambes et mes épaules pour me porter. Il me serre. La douleur est intenable et je ne peux retenir un cri. Sam me répond « Désolé » aussitôt. Il est sincère, sa voix est blanche de trouille.  
><em>_Ils se mettent à avancer, j'aperçois le dos de Dean devant nous. Le corps de Sam est chaud, son cœur bat, lent et régulier comme son pas. Je me sens légère, le sang qui battait à mes oreilles reflue lentement. Les carreaux sur la chemise de Dean se troublent… Quelque chose cloche, ça ne va pas. J'essaie de serrer mes doigts sur l'épaule de Sam, mais je suis trop faible. Tout bien réfléchi, ils ne sont peut-être pas arrivés à temps…_

Les deux hommes et leur précieux chargement arrivèrent finalement près d'un escarpement rocheux qui pourrait justifier l'état de la chasseuse lorsque les secours arriveraient. Ils l'installèrent le plus confortablement possible en même temps que Sam sortait son téléphone pour appeler les rangers du parc. La ligne grésilla un instant et une voix féminine répondit. Il indiqua leur position approximative ainsi que l'état général de leur compagne quand la main de Dean sur son bras lui fit tourner la tête vers le corps allongé sur le sol.  
>- Son pouls est faible, elle est gelée, dis-leur de se grouiller ou elle risque d'y rester !<br>Le chasseur avait l'air réellement inquiet. Son frère ne l'avait vu comme ça que rarement et c'était toujours dans des situations désespérées, ou presque. Il l'avait recouverte de sa veste pour essayer de la réchauffer, calé sa tête avec celle de Sam, mais la jeune femme grelottait, la pâleur crayeuse de son visage accentuée par le sang qui l'avait éclaboussé et les traînées verdâtres dûes à sa tentative d'évasion dans la caverne. Il passa le message à son interlocutrice qui lui assura que les secours étaient en route et lui donna quelques conseils destinés à aider la jeune femme à supporter l'attente.

Dean, à genoux, serrait la main de la chasseuse, lui ordonnant de se réveiller et de rester avec eux. Sam se tenait en face de son frère, l'autre main de Déborah dans la sienne. Il se sentait impuissant et il détestait ça. L'aîné leva la tête, les yeux pleins d'une colère tout juste contenue. C'était sa façon à lui de gérer ses émotions. Il préfèrait se foutre en rogne que de reconnaitre que le sort de la jeune femme lui importait autant que celui de son frère…  
>- La prochaine fois, s'il y en a une, on n'emmène personne avec nous. Tu te rends compte qu'on aurait pu se faire tuer ? Et là, c'est elle qui est probablement en train de mourir. Alors oui, ça sera douloureux, mais les options sont plus que limitées. Soit tu arrêtes la chasse, et tu me laisses tomber pour vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps avec elle et vos « beaucoup d'enfants », soit tu te ressaisis et tu fais le nécessaire pour que Papa soit fier de nous.<br>Sam leva la tête, stupéfait. Il savait bien que son frère avait raison, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui cracher une vérité pareille au visage, surtout dans un tel moment. Baissant les yeux, il se concentra sur la main qu'il tenait. La peau devenait froide et ses ongles bleuissaient. Il posa sa main libre sur le front de la jeune femme qui gémît doucement à ce contact, et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille qu'elle devait tenir le coup, que les secours allaient arriver et que tout irait bien.

Les rangers du parc arrivèrent enfin, au grand soulagement des chasseurs qui purent enfin la laisser entre les mains expertes des ambulanciers. Ils reculèrent devant l'empressement des sauveteurs à s'affairer autour d'elle, la déposer dans une civière pour l'évacuer après l'avoir ausculté brièvement et déclaré qu'il fallait l'emmener « de toute urgence ». Sam et Dean montèrent à l'arrière du véhicule des rangers, qui précédait l'ambulance fonçant toutes sirènes hurlantes vers l'hôpital. Arrivés à l'entrée du parc, le SUV déposa les jeunes hommes devant leur voiture, en leur demandant toutefois de se tenir à la disposition de la police suite à l'accident. De ces moments d'angoisse, Sam ne retiendrait que quelques mots : « pronostic vital engagé ». Ces quelques mots et la peur panique qui l'avait saisi en les entendant. Déborah risquait de mourir…


	22. Les risques du métier

Dans la salle d'attente aux murs vert pastel, Sam faisait les cent pas en attendant que le médecin remonte du bloc opératoire où Déborah avait été emmenée dès son arrivée. Dean était assis, l'air sombre, dans un fauteuil flambant neuf assorti aux murs, une canette de soda humide de condensation à la main. L'air conditionné produisait un sifflement léger, les annonces appelant les médecins à différents postes se succédaient, les infirmières passaient, les bras chargés ou poussant des chariots de matériel médical, les fauteuils roulants de certains patients. La vie courante dans un hôpital, en somme. Une femme en blouse verte se présenta à l'accueil de l'étage et se dirigea vers les deux frères d'un pas décidé après que l'infirmière lui ait indiqué leur présence. Le cadet se retint à grand peine de se précipiter sur elle pour avoir des nouvelles, mais son aîné bondît sur ses pieds et vint à sa rencontre.  
>- Vous êtes de la famille de la patiente ?<br>- Oui, si on veut…  
>- Si vous n'êtes pas de la famille, je ne peux rien vous dire, messieurs, je suis désolée.<br>- Je suis son petit ami.  
>Dean regarda son frère du coin de l'œil, rageant intérieurement. Sam venait de reconnaître que le sort de la chasseuse lui importait plus qu'il ne voulait le reconnaître. La chirurgienne le considéra un moment en silence. Elle tentait de savoir s'il était sincère ou s'il mentait. Mais tout dans son attitude, depuis la raideur de son corps à l'urgence qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux lui indiquait clairement qu'il s'inquiétait réellement.<br>- Bien… Il faudra prévenir sa famille, parce qu'ils sont les seuls à pouvoir prendre une décision si son état se détériorait.  
>Sam avait encore blêmi en entendant le médecin lui annoncer que l'état de la jeune femme était si sérieux. Dean s'était rapproché, aussi décontracté en apparence que son frère était visiblement à cran.<br>- Les nouvelles ne sont pas mauvaises vu son état, mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, elle souffre d'une commotion cérébrale, d'une fracture crânienne, de plusieurs côtes cassées et de nombreuses coupures ainsi que d'une cheville foulée. Elle est encore sous l'effet de l'anésthésie, mais vous pouvez aller la voir.  
>Les deux hommes soupirèrent de soulagement et la doctoresse reprit :<br>- Cependant, les blessures ne correspondent pas totalement avec une chute… Vous n'auriez rien à me dire, par hasard ?  
>Dean lui adressa son sourire le plus charmeur.<br>- Oh si, je pourrais vous dire un tas de choses, docteur… Vos yeux sont magnifiques…  
>Le médecin retint un soupir de frustration en empêchant le coin de sa bouche de se relever dans un rictus de contrariété.<br>- Si j'apprends que c'est vous qui avez mis ma patiente dans cet état, je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous passiez le reste de vos jours en prison. Suis-je claire ?  
>- C'est limpide…<br>Elle tourna les talons, mais se promît de revenir voir la jeune femme dès qu'elle le pourrait pour en apprendre plus sur les conditions de « l'accident ».

Les chasseurs attendaient que leur compagne se réveille, Dean feuilletait distraitement un magazine, Sam se contentait de la regarderen guettant le moindre signe annonciateur de son réveil. Après plus d'une heure, il sortit chercher à boire. Il n'était parti que depuis quelques minutes quand Déborah inspira longuement, surprise. Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, attirée par l'eau de toilette qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Dean. Ce dernier se pencha sur elle et lui prit la main.  
>- Hey. Tu te réveilles enfin, la belle au bois dormant ? Comment tu te sens ?<br>- Endolorie… Et Sam, il est où ?  
>La jeune femme avait tenté de se redresser en posant la question avec une grimace de douleur. Il lui pressa la main pour la calmer et enchaina :<br>- Calme-toi. Il est juste parti se chercher un truc à la cafétéria.  
>La jeune femme se mit à trembler, les yeux mouillés. Le soulagement finît par l'emporter et elle essuya rageusement la larme qui perlait à son œil. Le jeune homme lui sourît d'un air goguenard, apaisé de la voir réveillée et capable de parler.<br>- Bah ? Tu sais pleurer, toi ? C'est mauvais pour la réputation, tu sais…  
>Elle grommela une vague imprécation à son égard, le regard perdu dans le vide.<br>- T'as de la chance que je sois encore shootée, parce que sinon… Comment je suis arrivée ici ? Et la gargouille ?  
>Le chasseur lui résuma les faits. Elle hocha la tête, lentement, et ouvrît la bouche pour poser une nouvelle question quand l'arrivée de Sam l'interrompit. Le jeune homme la fixa de ses étonnants yeux gris-verts, un sourire étirant lentement ses lèvres. Elle lui retourna un sourire anxieux. Il entra dans la chambre, posa son café sur la tablette et tendit un gobelet à son frère. Dean n'avait pas lâché la main de Déborah quand il l'avait aperçu. Sam s'approcha timidement du lit, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni comment se comporter. Il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise dans les hôpitaux et il n'osait pas la toucher, de peur de lui faire du mal. La dernière fois qu'il était resté dans un hôpital, Dean était mourant… L'espace d'un instant, il revit son frère sur son lit, maintenu en vie par des machines, couvert de tuyaux divers qui l'alimentaient en médicaments et en oxygène. Et encore avant, c'était leur père… Mais lui était mort…<p>

_Je respire… Vivante, moi ? A travers mes paupières closes, je vois un violent éclairage au néon. J'ai besoin d'un temps d'adaptation pour ouvrir les yeux, parce que la lumière est vraiment agressive. Un hôpital… Oui, je suis vivante, parce que le parfum qui me chatouille les narines n'est pas que celui du désinfectant médical, mais aussi celui de Dean. Je le cherche du regard, c'est la seule partie de mon corps que je peux bouger sans avoir trop mal. Encore que… si je suis dans un hôpital, je dois être sous antalgiques. Je confirme, je suis groggy, j'ai du mal à bouger. Mais la tête fonctionne, c'est déjà ça._

_Dean est assis à côté de mon lit. Il me sourit en me prenant la main, quand il s'aperçoit que je suis réveillée. Mon soulagement est de courte durée. Sam n'est pas là. Moment d'angoisse… Je veux me redresser, mais ça me fait mal en dépit des analgésiques. Dean serrre ma main pour me rassurer. Son frère est simplement parti à la cafétéria. Un gros soupir de soulagement et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Dean se fout de moi, qu'il aille se faire voir… Je le menace quand même, ça ne coûte rien… _

_Il me fait la version condensée de ce qui s'est passé. J'ai eu chaud… Sam rentre dans la chambre. Il a l'air heureux de me voir, mais il y a un je-ne-sais-quoi qui me touche au cœur. Dean me tient toujours la main, et son frère reste là à me regarder sans bouger… J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ont discuté, et que Dean a eu raison. Mon cœur se serre à l'idée que Sam pourrait mettre à exécution ce qu'il m'a dit à San Francisco. Ils vont reprendre la route, quoi qu'il en coûte, et me laisser revenir à ma vie de solitaire… Je ne m'imagine pas ne plus revoir les deux frères. A cet instant, je prends conscience que je tiens vraiment à eux, que je veux qu'ils fassent partie de ma vie. Sam se tient devant moi, sans un geste, ni un mot. Je leur demande de me laisser. La fatigue est une bonne excuse. Mais c'est surtout une excuse pour ne pas avoir à les regarder dans les yeux en sachant que je vais les perdre…_

Déborah dût passer plusieurs jours à l'hôpital, le temps que sa commotion soit définitivement un mauvais souvenir et que ses plaies aient commencé à cicatriser. Alors, seulement, le médecin autorisa les frères Winchester à ramener Déborah dans l'Ohio, en leur faisant promettre de ne faire que des étapes courtes et pas plus de six heures de route par jour. Ils décidèrent de ne prendre que l'autoroute pour éviter à la jeune femme, allongée à l'arrière les genoux repliés, d'être trop soumise aux cahots de la route. Le seul bruit à part le moteur fut la musique que l'autoradio laissait échapper en sourdine. Dean regardait régulièrement dans son rétroviseur pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Sam s'était endormi, il avait passé trop de nuits blanches depuis l'hôpital. Maintenant qu'elle était avec eux, il pouvait enfin souffler et s'accorder un peu de repos.

Au premier arrêt, Déborah resta dans la voiture. Mais au deuxième, elle tenta de s'en extirper, s'occasionnant des douleurs qui lui arrachèrent un gémissement. Dean se porta à son secours, l'aida à déplier ses jambes et à se redresser. Sam le laissa faire, il se sentait inutile. Il fronça le nez en la voyant claudiquer jusqu'aux toilettes. C'était tellement peu elle de se tenir comme ça… Elle devait vraiment souffrir… Le cœur serré, il l'attendit pour lui offrir un bras secourable lorsqu'elle sortit, la main pressée sur le côté droit. Surprise, elle la posa sur l'avant-bras qu'il lui tendait. Sentant qu'elle ne se dérobait pas, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et lui prit le menton entre deux doigts pour lui faire lever la tête. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle n'avait pas tendu ne serait-ce que la main pour lui réclamer un contact. Elle était si froide avec lui… Il lui déclara d'un air grave :  
>- J'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux pour quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi… Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?<br>Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, puis posa son front contre son torse. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille, et subitement ses épaules furent prises de tremblements. Les larmes débordèrent, la secouant dans l'étreinte du jeune homme qui lui caressa les cheveux. Il la conduisit à la voiture, déverrouilla la portière et s'installa avec elle à l'arrière, la berçant sur ses genoux comme une enfant. Elle avait survécu à un monstre, elle avait bien le droit de craquer… et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était répondre présent.

_Je suis coincée depuis cinq jours à l'hôpital… Je déteste ces bâtiments fermés. Je m'y sens à l'étroit, à la limite de la claustrophobie. Oh, bien sûr, Sam et Dean passent leurs après-midi avec moi, pour me passer le temps, mais je m'ennuie ferme. Le médecin m'annonce que je pourrais éventuellement sortir dans deux jours. Enfin ! Je me retiens de lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser. Rentrer chez moi… seule… J'ai l'impression de prendre un coup de poing dans l'estomac en me rappelant ce que cela signifie.  
><em>_Je signe quand même les papiers de sortie, avec moultes recommandations du médecin, que je n'écoute que d'une oreille en lui répondant « oui, oui » et Dean pousse mon fauteuil jusqu'à la porte. Sitôt que j'ai passé le sas, je saute sur mes pieds. Je le regrette aussitôt. La douleur me coupe le souffle, je dois me retenir aux bras du siège roulant. Pas question de me retrouver à nouveau enfermée dans une pièce exigüe et trop blanche. Je serre les dents et ravale ma souffrance. La voiture nous attend, je monte à l'arrière tant bien que mal. Le moteur ronronne comme un chat, la musique est au volume minimum, je m'endors à moitié. _

_Premier arrêt, je préfère rester dans la voiture, je me contente de m'asseoir et de boire le thé que m'apporte gentiment Dean. Au deuxième arrêt, le thé ayant fait son effet, je dois sortir… A nouveau, Dean vole à mon aide pour m'extraire de mon siège. Oui, la banquette arrière est confortable, une fois qu'on est allongé, mais pour s'en relever, c'est pas la même mayonnaise. Je pars en boitant jusqu'au « coin des dames ». Le simple fait de baisser et remonter mon pantalon vire à l'épreuve de force. Il faudrait que j'améliore ma guérison, mais là, ça risquerait de devenir suspect, je ne peux pas fausser compagnie à mes compagnons, tout comme je ne peux pas aller faire son affaire à un quelconque bouseux… La poisse.  
><em>_La douleur se répand dans mes côtes, j'y pose machinalement la main, comme si ce geste pouvait me soulager. Depuis mon arrivée à l'hôpital, Sam ne m'a pas touchée… et là, je le trouve qui me propose son bras pour me raccompagner à la voiture. J'hésite un instant, comme lui à mon réveil, mais j'abdique. J'ai trop mal pour jouer les fortes têtes, je m'appuie sur son bras. Il profite de ce moment pour m'attirer dans ses bras et me prend le menton pour m'obliger à le regarder. Il a l'air presque angoissé quand il me demande si ça va. Comme si ça pouvait aller ! Presqu'une semaine qu'il ne m'a pas touchée, qu'on ne parle presque pas, que je sais ce qu'il va se passer, et il me demande si je lui en veux ? J'ai besoin de lui, même si je ne peux pas lui dire. Oui, il a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi… Je me mets à pleurer en tremblant, les bras autour de lui, la tête contre sa poitrine. Il me caresse les cheveux. Je respire son parfum, je m'emplis de lui, parce que je sais que je vais le perdre bientôt. _

_Il me raccompagne à la voiture et me prend sur ses genoux. Je pleure, sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Les larmes ont raison de moi, je finis par m'endormir, blottie contre Sam._

Quand Dean revint, il les trouva enlacés, la chasseuse endormie dans les bras de son frère, la tête posé sur son épaule. Sam lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui demander de prendre la route. L'aîné posa le sachet de friandises et les boissons qu'il avait prises après avoir fait le plein de l'Impala et démarra calmement pour ne pas réveiller leur passagère.

Déborah soupira, mais garda les yeux fermés, toujours dans le giron de Sam. Un bras en travers de ses cuisses, l'autre toujours autour de ses épaules, le jeune homme commençait à sentir une tension gênante gagner son bras. Il bougea légèrement pour essayer de la faire passer et sa compagne le perçut. Elle leva la tête pour déposer un baiser léger dans son cou. Son cœur fît un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle venait de lui témoigner de l'affection ! Mais la contracture fut la plus forte.  
>- Je commence à avoir une crampe… Tu crois que tu pourrais bouger un petit peu ?<br>La jeune femme glissa de ses genoux, libérant son bras qu'il put enfin bouger. Il demanda à Dean de s'arrêter, ils roulaient depuis plusieurs heures et il fallait que leur passagère bouge un peu. Le chauffeur dévia sur le bas-côté et coupa le moteur. Les trois chasseurs descendirent pour faire quelques pas. La jeune femme leva le nez, humant l'air humide des sous-bois et le parfum des feuilles verdoyantes de l'été qui promettait d'être chaud et long. Elle marcha, les yeux clos, savourant le bruit sourd de ses pas sur l'humus. Dean s'appuya sur la portière de l'Impala, à côté de Sam, pour l'observer. Ce dernier s'emplissait les yeux de son image, il avait eu si peur…

Une voiture passa en vrombissant, rompant le charme de l'instant. La chasseuse regarda ses chaussures et vacilla. Sam se précipita pour la retenir et la ramena à la voiture. Il l'allongea à l'arrière, s'assit à côté d'elle, tapotant son genou pour lui dire d'y poser sa tête. Sans se faire prier, elle passa son bras autour de ses cuisses, plia l'autre le long de son flanc et remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Le jeune homme ôta sa veste et la déposa sur sa compagne, qui le remercia en se pelotonnant davantage. 

_J'entends siffler le vent dans l'habitacle, l'odeur du bitume chaud me réveille, mais je ne bouge pas… Je savoure sa chaleur, son eau de toilette, l'odeur de sa peau sous le parfum, la fermeté de son corps. Je me sens à ma place. Il bouge un peu et je profite de son geste pour lui faire un bisou dans le cou. Comme il me signale qu'il a un début de crampe, je me décale à côté de lui pour lui rendre son bras. _

_Sam demande à son frère de faire un arrêt, pour que je me dégourdisse les jambes. Dean se gare sur le premier parking qu'il trouve, près d'un bois. Je marche, la truffe en l'air comme un chien de chasse, l'air est moite, riche de senteurs boisées. Terre fertile, feuilles mortes, animaux… J'inspire autant que je peux. Le sol est souple sous mes pieds, j'ai envie de retirer mes chaussures pour sentir battre le cœur de la terre. Les oiseaux chantent, le vent bruisse par intermittence, le soleil passe par les frondaisons et me touche le visage selon l'inspiration du souffle d'air. Une voiture passe à toute allure, moteur hurlant et crissant. Ca me blesse les oreilles. Je baisse la tête pour voir où je mets les pieds. Mauvaise idée… Un accès de douleur me remonte dans la colonne vertébrale et me fait tituber. Sam, une fois de plus, me rattrape in extremis, et me rallonge dans la voiture, puis me propose ses genoux pour oreiller. Ça, c'est une excellente initiative. Je m'installe, le bras passé sur ses cuisses dans un geste possessif. Il étend sa veste sur moi. J'ai chaud, mais elle sent tellement bon que je n'ai pas le cœur de la repousser…_

Ils firent halte dans un motel à Evanston, dans le Wyoming en fin d'après-midi. Déborah, malgré ses heures de sommeil dans la voiture, trouva le lit avec bonheur. Elle soupira d'aise en se glissant sous les draps, et se blottît contre Sam, qui s'allongea contre elle le temps qu'elle s'endorme. Ça le rassurait de la sentir respirer, de sentir son cœur battre sous sa main.  
>Dean la couvait du regard avec bienveillance. Il retrouvait en elle un peu de son petit frère, et se sentait à nouveau investi d'une mission de protection. Mais surtout, il sentait bien que ses sentiments à son égard évoluaient en quelque chose qui, bien que plaisant, n'était pas souhaitable pour lui. Il savait que rien de bon ne pouvait sortir de cette relation qui mettait en jeu plus que son propre destin. Son frère était impliqué lui aussi, et il faudrait mettre les choses à plat, une fois pour toutes, dès que Déborah serait en état de le supporter. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer deux hommes et se partager. L'aîné des Winchester tournait et retournait la question dans sa tête, cherchant les mots qu'il devrait employer, comment formuler ses phrases pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer trop longuement ou ne pas blesser ses compagnons.<p>

Sam regarda le trajet sur le web, repéra les arrêts les plus indiqués et sélectionna les motels à l'avance, pour assurer un maximum de repos à la jeune femme qui sommeillait à proximité. Ils étaient passés si près de la perdre… A cette idée, son estomac se noua et sa gorge se serra. Il se tourna vers elle, se remplissant les yeux de son image. Un instant, il imagina la vie sans elle, et cela lui parut inacceptable. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, c'était définitif. Il observa Dean à la dérobée tout en sirotant sa bière, attendant le moment opportun pour lui annoncer qu'il avait pris la décision de ne pas abandonner Déborah et de laisser une chance à leur couple. Une autre part de lui voulait continuer cette vie nomade, avec la jeune femme et son frère. Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas continuer de cette façon ? La maison d'Avon Lake était grande, ils pourraient trouver un travail, même irrégulier, et partager leurs existences tous les trois, comme une famille. Chacun d'eux veillerait sur les autres, deux paires de bras pour vous accueillir après une dure journée, ce serait deux fois plus agréable…  
>- Tu sais… commença Dean.<br>- Je voulais te dire… s'interrompit le cadet en souriant d'avoir débuté en chœur avec son frère.  
>- A toi l'honneur, Sammy.<br>- Non, commence, vas-y.  
>- Bien… Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, mais là… il faut que tu prennes une décision, Sammy : soit tu arrêtes et tu pars avec elle, soit tu te reprends et une fois qu'on l'a déposée chez elle, on reprend la route juste toi et moi. Elle a failli se faire tuer, et NOUS faire tuer par la même occasion !<br>- Dean, on a déjà eu cette conversation… soupira l'intéressé. On a déjà eu des plans autrement plus dangereux, on a failli se faire tuer plus d'une fois, j'vois pas où est le problème ! On s'en est toujours sortis et tu avoueras que sans son aide, on n'aurait pas trouvé ce que c'était.  
>- Tu ne veux pas comprendre ou quoi ?! Elle est dangereuse pour nous. Alors, oui, comme copine, elle est sympa, mais comme chasseuse, elle ne vaut pas une clopinette.<br>Sam fixa son frère, interdit. Il était bien placé pour savoir à quel point Déborah était douée dans cette branche, elle qui l'avait aidé à détruire un nid de vampires à Bâton Rouge. En plus de ses relations et de son armement, elle avait accès à des bases de données mondiales, et toutes ses connaissances pourraient leur être utiles. Il tenta de l'expliquer à son aîné qui prit un air buté. Le jeune chasseur soupira, las, signifiant d'un geste de la main qu'il renonçait. Cette conversation le contrariait, il décida de sortir prendre l'air.


	23. Ca, c'était pas prévu !

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartient.  
>Attention : scène de sexe. Protection obligatoire pour les galipettes...<p>

* * *

><p>Il avançait à grandes enjambées rageuses, les poings serrés dans le fond de ses poches. Tout son être se tendait douloureusement à la pensée de ce que son frère lui avait dit. Un ultimatum, ni plus ni moins. Pourquoi fallait-il que Dean soit à ce point borné ? Déborah pouvait être une aide précieuse dans bien des domaines. Et il l'aimait. Argument de poids… Le soleil le martelait de sa chaleur et de sa lumière, projetant son ombre allongée loin devant lui. Ses pas le conduisirent vers un des bars du centre-ville. Il s'installa au comptoir, la mine lugubre, et commanda une bière, le dos encore chaud des rayons du soleil malgré la climatisation qui tournait à plein régime. Il sirota sa boisson lentement, essayant de faire le tri dans ses pensées et ses sentiments confus. Il était tellement absorbé par ses réflexions que la main féminine qui se posa sur son bras le surprît. Il leva la tête, harassé de questions et avec la ferme intention de rabrouer celle qui l'avait tiré de ses raisonnements, mais le visage souriant qui lui faisait face lui ôta toute vélléité de maugréer. La serveuse retira doucement sa main en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.<br>- Dure journée ?  
>- Un peu oui, concéda le jeune homme.<br>- Si terrible que ça ? insista-t-elle. Votre petite amie vous a laissé tomber ? C'est un idiote.  
>Malgré lui, Sam sourît.<br>- Non, ce n'est pas à cause de ça. Problème familial. Mon frère est une tête de mûle.  
>Elle lui rendît son sourire en finissant d'essuyer son verre, en sortît un autre qu'elle posa devant lui, et versa une grande rasade de bourbon dans chacun. Elle fît glisser le premier et leva le sien pour trinquer. Le chasseur lui rendit la pareille de bonne grâce, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.<p>

Quelques verres plus tard, ce fût totalement détendu, et le numéro de la serveuse en poche, que Sam quitta le bar. La nuit commençait à tomber doucement, le ciel s'assombrissait, la température fraîchissait, rendant le retour vers le motel plus agréable. Il regagna la chambre où Dean et Déborah s'étaient installés ensemble sur le lit pour regarder la télé. La tête sur la cuisse du jeune homme qui lui caressait distraitement les cheveux, elle somnolait, les yeux mi-clos. Le dos appuyé sur la tête de lit, l'aîné des Winchester grignotait des biscuits qu'il accompagnait de bière. Il leva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, sur le qui-vive comme à son habitude. Le sourire de son frère le conforta dans l'idée qu'il avait eu qu'il avait bien fini par trouver un bar dans lequel il avait rencontré une oreille compatissante.

Sam s'installa sur l'autre lit, les jambes tendues et demanda des nouvelles des deux jeunes gens comme si de rien n'était. Déborah se leva tant bien que mal pour passer sur l'autre édredon et se blottît contre lui. Il ouvrit les bras pour la serrer, déposant un baiser au sommet de son crâne alors qu'elle se coulait contre lui le plus étroitement possible avant de faire signe à Dean de les rejoindre. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, entourant la taille de la jeune femme de son bras, son coude appuyé sur la hanche de son cadet, l'autre calé sous sa tête. Après quelques minutes passées à regarder la télé, il leur demanda s'ils avaient mangé. Devant la réponse négative, il proposa d'aller au Bat17, qu'il avait repéré lors de sa promenade. La chasseuse tourna la tête vers l'arrière, avec une grimace de douleur quand ses muscles costaux la rappelèrent à l'ordre, pour interroger Dean du regard. D'un haussement de sourcils, il signifia son accord pour sortir, mais scruta le visage de la jeune femme pour savoir si elle s'en sentait capable. 

_Je me réveille seule dans le lit, Dean est occupé à regarder la télé sur l'autre. Il me sourit et je fonds… Puis, je me ravise, lui demande où est Sam. Il a l'air un peu gêné et me répond qu'il est parti faire un tour en ville, histoire de se changer les idées. Rassurée, je me lève pour aller me rafraîchir un peu, quand même. Après les heures de route et la sieste, j'ai bien besoin d'une douche. Du coup, Dean m'aide à changer mon pansement, après, et je m'installe dans ses bras, sur le lit. La télé déblatère ses programmes. La tête sur ses genoux, sa main qui me flatte la tête, je me trouve rapidement à piquer du nez bien joyeusement. Je me sens bien, même si la présence de Sam me manque. Dean se contracte brusquement en entendant tourner la poignée. Quand on parle du loup… Encore une ressemblance avec Sam. Toujours aux aguets, toujours prêts à dégainer. L'instinct de survie poussé à ses extrémités. Sam nous salue le plus naturellement du monde, s'enquiert de mes nouvelles. Il a l'air bien décontracté… Mouais, il a du finir dans un bar, je m'en doute rien qu'au large sourire qu'il m'envoie en se posant sur l'autre lit. Je me lève, cahin-caha, et je me place à côté de lui, lovée dans ses bras. Il m'embrasse les cheveux, pendant que je fais signe à Dean de nous rejoindre. J'ai besoin d'eux deux contre moi._

Le sourire qu'elle lui retourna lui serra la gorge. Il se pencha sur elle et posa sa bouche sur la sienne, délicatement, la main posée sur son cou. Elle répondit en faufilant sa langue entre ses dents pour caresser les lèvres du jeune homme, sa main libre glissant lentement jusqu'à sa hanche pour chercher ses doigts. Ils les entrelacèrent et leur étreinte se fît plus impérieuse. Elle bascula pour répondre à la pression du corps du chasseur contre son dos. Dean prit son visage dans ses mains en coupe et l'entraina dans son mouvement. Ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas touchée. Et là, il avait envie d'elle, en dépit de ses blessures.  
>Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, la main de Sam, qui s'était tourné sur le flanc, posée sur ses reins jouant avec la ceinture basse de son pantalon. Les mains de l'aîné glissèrent sur son dos, remontant lentement le t-shirt lâche, effleurant le pansement qui couvrait la longue balafre le long de ses côtes. Le vêtement finît à terre, suivi rapidement de la chemise du chasseur. Les deux jeunes gens se trouvèrent peau contre peau, goûtant la chaleur de leurs corps qui se retrouvaient enfin. Leurs baisers se firent langoureux, leurs langues se mêlèrent pendant que leurs mains redécouvraient le corps l'un de l'autre. En dépit de ce qu'il avait dit à son frère, Dean appréciait la jeune femme. Il voulait juste se montrer raisonnable, mais quelque chose en elle le poussait à ne pas l'être, à vouloir rester auprès d'elle. Il devait se reprendre, et vite ! Hors de question qu'une femme fasse tomber Dean Winchester dans ses filets !<p>

Déborah sentit le jean de son compagnon se tendre sous elle, tandis que ses mains sillonnaient les bras et les flancs de la jeune femme avant de trouver sa poitrine. Ses doigts découvrirent les mamelons tendus qu'il fit rouler et pinça délicatement du bout des doigts avant de les prendre entre ses lèvres. Elle frissonna, la tête renversée en arrière, dans un soupir. Elle fit courir ses mains sur le torse de l'homme qui la caressait, frôlant les cicatrices qui barraient les muscles bien dessinés.

_On reste entassés comme une portée de chiots pendant quelques minutes, à ce qu'il me semble, et Sam nous propose de dîner dans un restaurant de la ville, puisque nous n'avons pas encore mangé. Mon estomac me rappelle qu'il tourne un peu à vide à cette proposition, et il faut que je prenne mes médicaments... Je me tords le cou pour regarder Dean, et le mouvement me fait mal. Il hausse les sourcils pour me dire « pourquoi pas ? », mais son regard change. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit dans mes yeux, toujours est-il qu'il se penche sur moi, la main dans mon cou, et m'embrasse tendrement. Je cherche sa main tout en glissant ma langue entre les dents pour caresser ces lèvres douces qui se pressent contre les miennes. J'ai envie de lui. Je me tourne lentement. Ses mains remontent pour prendre mon visage pendant qu'il bascule sur le dos. Je suis maintenant à cheval sur lui, la main de Sam posée un peu au dessus de mes fesses.  
><em>_Les mains de Dean remontent doucement sous mon t-shirt, frôlent le pansement et atteignent mes épaules. Le bout de tissu touche le sol en un rien de temps, suivi de près par sa chemise. Il m'embrasse à présent à pleine bouche, ses mains passent sur mes bras, mes côtes, glissent sur mes seins. Il baisse la tête pour prendre mon mamelon entre ses lèvres. Sa langue me caresse… C'est tellement bon de le sentir à nouveau. Je redécouvre son corps, ses muscles, ses cicatrices…_

Leurs pantalons terminèrent à terre en quelques instants. Le ventre de Déborah se contracta en sentant la raideur du membre viril contre son intimité. Elle était plus que prête à le recevoir. Il bougea le bassin, les mains glissées dans ses cheveux, tout en l'embrassant, avant de relâcher sa prise pour lui demander un préservatif. Un peu désorientée, la jeune femme mît un instant avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui réclamait. Elle finît par appréhender sa demande et alla chercher une protection dans le sac de voyage posé au pied du lit. Elle remonta sur le couvre-lit, déchira l'emballage avant de sortir le préservatif qu'elle commença à faire glisser avec ses doigts sur le membre gonflé de désir. Promptement, ses lèvres les remplacèrent et elle le fit coulisser dans la cavité créée par son palais et sa langue. Dean soupira d'aise en posant sa main sur la nuque qui montait et descendait. La sensation de cette bouche... Il l'attrapa par les cheveux pour l'obliger à remonter sur lui, dévorant ses lèvres tout en la guidant pour l'embrocher. Il sentit la moiteur de son corps frémissant et commença à remuer les hanches, lentement, d'abord, puis plus vite, plus profondément. Il bougeait souplement entre les cuisses de la chasseuse, les mains calées sur sa taille pour lui impulser le ryhtme. Il la sentit se contracter autour de lui, et il accélèra. Il heurtait le fond de son corps avec force et douceur à la fois, stimulé par les gémissements de sa partenaire qui se dressait au dessus de lui, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte. Il se crispa à son tour, le plaisir monta comme un raz de marée. Le chasseur dévora avidement la bouche de sa compagne et la jouissance les submergea tous les deux. Sam n'avait pas bougé durant toute l'action, occupé à contempler le corps de sa maîtresse. Le souffle haché, elle se cambra une dernière fois, le corps secoué de spasmes. Elle baissa la tête vers son compagnon et ouvrit les yeux. 

_Il ne nous faut que quelques secondes pour nous débarrasser de ce qui nous reste de vêtements. Je sens Dean contre mon bas-ventre. Il est déjà prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses, tout comme moi, d'ailleurs. Ses hanches remuent, et son mouvement caresse un point de mon intimité qui me fait bondir. Il me parle, je vois ses lèvres bouger, j'entends sa voix, mais les sons ne forment qu'une sorte de musique à mes oreilles. Ha oui… Une capote…  
><em>_Je descends du lit en vitesse pour attraper ce qu'il me demande et je remonte aussi sec en dépiautant l'emballage. Je commence à lui enfiler avec les doigts, pour ne pas risquer de le percer, mais dès qu'il est en place, je me sers de ma bouche. Mon amant pose sa main sur ma nuque dans un souffle. Je continue mes va-et-vient jusqu'au moment où sa main se referme sur mes cheveux pour me faire remonter sur lui. Dès que ma bouche est à sa portée, il m'embrasse sauvagement, une main sur ma nuque, l'autre sur ma hanche pour me conduire. Il ondule sous moi, avec prudence au début, puis plus vite, à mesure que le plaisir monte. Il me redresse, la sensation est différente. Je sens le regard de Sam posé sur moi, mais ça ne me pose aucun problème. J'aime ça… _

_Il me prend avec violence et tendresse, les deux mains sur mes hanches pour me donner le rythme. Il s'appuie sur un coude pour venir vers moi et m'attirer contre sa bouche quand il sent arriver son plaisir. Un nouveau baiser emporté et la jouissance nous déferle dessus. Je me casse les reins, je suis presque prise de convulsions. Le souffle court, je baisse les yeux sur Dean. Je suis dans un film en noir et blanc. Et merde…_


	24. Aveux

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartient.

* * *

><p>La réaction de Dean fut immédiate. Il la repoussa violemment, la faisant tomber du lit et roula pour saisir une fiole d'eau bénite. Sam avait saisi le couteau qui leur servait à tuer les démons et le brandissait tel un dieu vengeur. Adossée au lit, les genoux repliées sur sa poitrine, elle tendit les mains devant elle.<p>

Pendant que le cadet la tenait en respect, son frère se rhabillait prestement.  
>- Mais putain ! Qu'est-ce que t'es, au juste ?<br>Vêtu de son seul pantalon, il se tenait debout de l'autre côté du lit, la fiole d'eau bénite débouchée toujours à la main. Déborah se couvrît du mieux qu'elle pût de son t-shirt, ses yeux passant de l'un à l'autre. Transformés en deux lacs de mercure, ils donnaient l'impression d'être aveugles. Les pupilles avaient disparues au profit de la couleur acier qui faisaient ressembler ses globes oculaires à des billes de fer chromé qui reflétaient la lumière de la suspension du plafond.  
>- Je ne suis pas un démon, enfin pas complètement. Je peux tout vous expliquer, tenta-t-elle de se justifier.<br>- On t'écoute et t'as intérêt à être sacrément convaincante, s'écria Dean.  
>Le t-shirt serré contre sa poitrine, elle l'enfila le plus rapidement possible tout en essayant de protéger sa pudeur. Elle se leva gracieusement, les mains levées en signe de reddition et s'installa sur le bord du lit. Elle cligna des paupières et ses yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur originelle. Les deux frères restèrent debout, prêts à la maîtriser ou à la poignarder si elle faisait le moindre geste suspect. Sam commença à réciter le rituel d'exorcisme pendant que son frère l'arrosait d'eau bénite. Mais la chasseuse ne manifesta aucune gêne, allant même jusqu'à réciter le rituel en chœur avec son partenaire et ne détournant la tête que pour éviter l'eau bénite en plein visage.<br>- Je vous rappelle que je chasse, moi aussi. Si j'avais du m'évanouir à chaque fois que j'ai récité ce rituel, j'aurais aussi bien pu devenir testeuse de matelas… ou prostituée. Et Dean, arrête de m'asperger, s'il te plait. J'ai déjà pris ma douche.  
>Le bras de l'intéressé retomba, un peu gêné. Ouais, c'est vrai que ça avait pas franchement l'air efficace… Ils attendirent un moment en silence les explications, avant de lui demander de se justifier.<br>- Je vous fais la version longue ou la version courte ?  
>- La courte pour commencer. Si ça ne nous convient pas, tu nous fera la longue.<br>- Bien... Une de mes aïeules était un succube. Grâce à ça, je peux guérir et « m'auto-guérir » par une relation sexuelle…  
>Levant lentement le tissu qui la couvrait, elle exposa son flanc, retira le bandage : la plaie avait commencé à cicatriser, formant une trace d'un rose vif, comme si elle datait de plusieurs semaines et celles dûes aux fantômes de San Rafael n'existaient carrément plus, sa peau était à nouveau vierge… Les yeux des deux frères s'écarquillèrent. Putain… c'était quoi, ce délire ?... <p>

_Dean me bouscule tellement fort que je me casse la figure du lit. Fort opportunément, mon t-shirt est à portée de main. Sam me menace de son couteau à démons pendant que Dean se rhabille en me demandant ce que je suis… Excellente question… L'heure des explications a sonné. Je remets mon t-shirt aussi vite que je le peux. En temps normal, j'aurais joué de ma nudité pour aguicher et passer à autre chose. Avec eux, je ne peux pas, allez savoir pourquoi. Ils me font presque peur… Je m'assoie au bord du lit, les mains toujours bien en vue pour ne pas risquer de me faire poignarder pour un geste mal interprété. Pourtant, je profite de ce moment pour « envoyer le jus » dans mes côtes cassées. Je les sens se ressouder en grande partie et la plaie me gratte instantanément, en prime. J'envoie aussi un peu à Dean, j'avais repéré une longue balafre sur son bras. Concentration… Hop ! Un clin d'œil, littéralement, me suffit pour retrouver une version colorisée du monde._

_Sam reste immobile, le regard noir, et entame l'exorcisme, tandis que son frère m'envoie de l'eau bénite en pleine poire. Non seulement, ça ne me fait aucun effet, mais au contraire, je leur montre que je ne crains rien en faisant chorus avec Sam. Puis je leur rappelle quelques points de détails. Un ange passe avant qu'ils ne me demandent quelque chose de plus complet. J'explique succinctement que je descends d'un démon, ce qui, fondamentalement, ne fait pas de moi un démon total, mais me permet d'avoir certains avantages. Leurs regards sont dubitatifs. Une image vaut mieux que cent mots, je garde les mains en vue, mais je soulève mon t-shirt pour ôter le pansement qui orne mon côté. Là, c'est le coup de massue pour les deux frangins._

Les deux hommes se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Sam posa son arme sur le bord du lit tandis qu'il s'installa face à la jeune femme. Pour une surprise… Mais alors… le goût qu'il avait cru reconnaitre quand il l'avait mordue, c'était donc ça… Une bouffée de colère monta en lui. Il avait failli replonger parce qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit ! Il respira profondément pour éviter le coup de sang qui menaçait de lui faire perdre les pédales, les mâchoires serrées. Rester calme. Rester calme…  
>Son frère enfila sa chemise en allant chercher une bière dans le mini-frigo de la cuisine attenante. Il lui fallait un remontant, et il n'avait rien d'autre sous la main. Il revint machinalement avec trois bouteilles, indécis quant à la marche à suivre. Devait-il la tuer immédiatement ou l'écouter et attendre de voir ?<p>

Il consulta son frère du regard en lui tendant sa boisson. Un démon, quand même… Bon ouais, demi-démon… Dean ne savait plus trop quoi faire, il était plutôt d'avis de la liquider et de voir après. Ou au moins de l'attacher solidement et de la torturer si besoin. Sam secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, il voulait temporiser et il savait que son frère serait plutôt du genre à cogner d'abord et parlementer ensuite…  
>L'aîné des Winchester hésita un instant avant de se tourner vers la chasseuse pour lui offrir sa boisson avant de s'asseoir au pied du lit, à côté de son cadet. Les deux frères burent une gorgée en silence, s'efforçant d'assimiler ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Dean leva la tête pour fixer les prunelles grises qui le dévisageaient.<br>- Bon… et la version longue ?  
>Déborah soupira et avala une gorgée de liquide.<br>- T'as rien de plus fort ?... C'est pas grave, ajouta-t-elle devant un signe de dénégation. Alors… Hé bien, ça remonte au 16ème siècle. Une de mes aïeules a été possédée par un succube le soir de sa nuit de noces. Son mari ne s'est aperçu de rien, mais neuf mois plus tard, une fille est née. Et cette fille a engendré une fille, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Une fille de la famille hérite de cette malédiction régulièrement. Et pour le coup, c'est moi. Si j'avais une fille, c'est certainement elle qui en aurait hérité à ma mort, elle ou sa fille… Avec le temps, le sang du démon s'est dilué. Maintenant, il est tellement peu présent dans le sang de la famille que tous les pouvoirs qu'il a pu procurer se sont perdus, ou presque. Disons que c'est très limité par rapport à ce que ça a été… Ça me donne certains avantages, mais pas que…

Son regard franc passa de l'un à l'autre de ses compagnons muets. Tous deux réfléchissaient à toute allure. Ils laissèrent passer quelques minutes, ne sachant trop comment répondre. Le malaise qui s'était installé s'épaissît encore quand ils lui demandèrent de les laisser en parler entre eux, sans bouger de sa place. Ils se rendirent dans la cuisine où ils s'entretinrent à voix basse.  
>- Bon, on fait quoi ? Parce que normalement, un démon, on le tue.<br>- Je sais, Dean, je sais. Mais là, c'est pas n'importe quel démon ! Elle n'est même pas possédée, c'est dans son sang.  
>- Justement. C'est encore pire.<br>- Elle n'a rien fait de mal…  
>- Pour le moment. Mais qui dit qu'elle ne va pas nous faire un plan à la con à un moment où on est déjà dans la merde ?<br>- Si elle avait du le faire, tu crois pas que ce serait déjà fait ?  
>Pour Sam, cette remarque était marquée au coin du bon sens. Il pouvait presque voir tourner les rouages dans la jolie tête de son frère. Il le regarda fixement. Dieu qu'il était beau quand il était concentré comme ça… Il se secoua intérieurement. Qu'avait-il donc à penser à lui de cette façon ? Depuis quelques temps, ce genre de pensées s'imposait de plus en plus fréquemment. Etrange… Mais Dean interrompît ce flot d'images en se tournant vers lui.<br>- Bon. Je te fais confiance. Mais on va quand même la surveiller. Et si jamais ça se gâte…  
>- On fera ce qu'il faut… Mais seulement si on n'a pas d'autres choix.<br>- Mouais. Tu pourras le faire ?  
>Le cadet hésita un instant, un de trop pour Dean qui eut la confirmation que si les choses venaient à dégénérer, il ne pourrait compter que sur lui-même.<p>

_Sam s'assoit face à moi, son pistolet à portée de main. Ca me rappelle une certaine fois où… C'est à la fois lointain et terriblement proche, quand j'y pense, mais à l'époque, la seule arme était bien différente… et elle me faisait plutôt du bien. Dean revient de la cuisine après avoir renfilé sa chemise, trois bières à la main. Il donne la sienne à son frère, balance un instant et se décide à m'en tendre une avant de rejoindre Sam. Le verre est frais entre mes mains, il commence à se couvrir de buée. Les deux frangins s'envoient une bonne rasade dans un silence de mort. Je sais que c'est plus ou moins Dean qui dirige leur duo, mais mon regard passe de l'un à l'autre. Ils ont l'air d'avoir du mal à comprendre, et ça, je le respecte. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on tombe sur une demi-démone du sexe ! Grand Papa Asmodée… Ca sonne pas mal. Si la situation n'était pas si tendue, j'en aurais souri. Seulement voilà, le moment ne s'y prête guère.  
><em>_Ouf, Dean rompt le silence en me demandant davantage d'explications. Soulagement. J'avais retenu mon souffle sans m'en rendre compte, des coups à s'étouffer… Vite, à boire pour mon gosier serré d'angoisse. La bière n'est pas assez forte pour ce que j'ai. Je demande à Dean s'il n'a rien de plus adapté. Non ? Dommage, je ferais sans. L'histoire de ma famille. Vaste sujet sur lequel je ne m'étends pas plus que nécessaire. Faut pas que déconner, non plus !_

_Ca prend un mauvais tour… Les deux frangins s'isolent dans la cuisine et tiennent conciliabule en chuchotant, de temps en temps, ils jettent un regard dans ma direction avant de reprendre une discussion animée. Oh, si je tendais l'oreille, j'entendrais tout, mais je ne veux pas. Marque de respect ou débilité profonde ? Parce que s'ils décident de me faire la peau, ça me fera une belle jambe de partir respectueusement. A bien y réfléchir, je me demande si je ne suis pas tout simplement amoureuse au point de leur faire aveuglément confiance. Si c'est ça, je suis carrément dans la panade… Moi amoureuse… Bah voyons, il ne manquait plus que ça…_

Toujours assise sur le bord du lit, la jeune femme sentait son estomac se contracter douloureusement. Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent. Sam se rassit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui annonça :  
>- Dean et moi, on a décidé de te faire confiance. Pour autant, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne va pas te tenir à l'œil. Tu nous a menti…<br>- Je ne vous ai pas menti ! Je ne vous ai rien dit, c'est différent. Et comment voulais-tu que je vous le dise ?  
>- Tu nous a menti par omission, c'est encore pire ! Tu aurais du nous en parler dès le début… D'autres personnes le savent ?<br>- Heu…  
>- Déborah… grogna-t-il, menaçant.<br>- Je ne partage pas ce secret avec tout le monde… Y'a que Bobby…  
>- Quoi ?! Bobby est au courant ! s'étrangla Dean. Il ne nous a rien dit !<br>- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne pas vous en parler.  
>Dean se leva d'un bond, enragé. Bobby les avait laissés partir avec elle sans les prévenir ! Il allait entendre parler du pays quand ils arriveraient. Alors ça, il était hors de question de laisser passer. Une demi-démone, nom de dieu ! Non mais sans dèc' ! Son frère le laissa râler. Ça ne servait à rien d'essuyer sa colère en sachant que son irritation tomberait tout aussi vite qu'elle avait grimpée. Son frère était du genre à monter comme un soufflé et à retomber aussi sec.<p>

Effectivement, après avoir lâché une bordée d'injures et fait les cent pas, il se retourna en faisant la moue. La contrariété était passée, il avait besoin de se remettre d'aplomb.  
>- Bon dieu… Je tuerai pour un cheese-burger.<br>La tête basse et le sourire aux lèvres, Sam se leva en secouant la tête. Déborah attendit un instant et attrapa ses vêtements. Au moment de passer son pantalon, elle lui lança :  
>- Hey, mon chou, mate ton bras.<br>Le jeune homme obtempéra. La longue estafilade qui courait initialement le long de son bras avait totalement disparue. Il n'avait rien senti…

_Ils reviennent. Je m'attends à les voir sortir leurs armes pour me descendre, à tel point que je m'apprête à leur demander une dernière faveur. Si je dois mourir nue, autant que ce soit dans un moment d'extase, en plein orgasme. Ça, c'est une belle mort ! Sinon, je préfèrerais passer l'arme à gauche décemment vêtue. Et puis, j'aimerai des funérailles de chasseur. Bobby le sait, on a déjà évoqué le sujet. Mais eux ne le savent pas.  
><em>_Sam m'avise qu'ils ont pris sur eux de me faire confiance, mais, comme je leur ai « menti », ils vont quand même me surveiller. Je proteste. Ce n'est pas un mensonge, mais une omission. Je me voyais assez mal arriver et annoncer un truc du genre « Salut, je m'appelle Déborah, je suis une chasseuse, et je suis à moitié démon. Hé, les gars, on dirait qu'on est copains ? »… Le coup de grâce, c'est quand ils apprennent que je l'ai dit à Bobby. Je pense que lui aussi va avoir des comptes à leur rendre. Encore que, le connaissant, je pense que c'est à coup de chevrotine que ça risque de se finir s'ils s'avisent de lui chercher des poux dans la tête. Dean saute sur ses pieds avant de se mettre à jurer en marchant comme un lion en cage. Sam et moi laissons passer l'orage. Si vraiment ils se décident à me faire la peau, je la vendrai cher, pour sûr. D'un autre côté, je ne veux pas non plus prendre le risque de les blesser. Dilemme… _

_Finalement, Dean se tourne vers nous avec une moue indécise plaquée sur son beau visage. Il a faim. C'est plutôt encourageant. Je prends sur moi d'imiter Sam quand il se lève, la tête baissée pour cacher le sourire qu'il retient à grand-peine pendant que je finis de me rhabiller. Et là, je ne résiste pas. Je demande à Dean de regarder son bras. Il se retourne vers moi avec un regard ahuri qui m'aurait fait rire, en temps normal._

Ils dînèrent donc au Bat17, comme Sam le leur avait proposé. Bien que la révélation de sa nature particulière leur ait causé un choc certain, la soirée se déroula paisiblement. Après quelques verres, la situation était revenue à la normale, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils l'observaient quand même, guettant ses gestes pour voir si quelque chose avait changé, mais comme elle avait toujours le même comportement... Elle était un peu raide et surveillait ses gestes pour bien leur montrer qu'elle ne ferait rien.  
>Ils finirent la soirée dans un bar, à jouer au billard. Ils empochèrent une jolie somme et rentrèrent se coucher, bien contents du mauvais tour qu'ils avaient joué. Ils avaient réussi à décompresser assez pour moins en vouloir à la jeune femme. Au moment où Déborah s'apprêtait à s'installer sur le canapé, Sam eut un regain de culpabilité. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser en plan, malgré tout. Il appela la chasseuse et souleva la couverture pour l'inviter à le rejoindre dans son lit, où elle se blottit contre lui, le bras autour de son torse. Elle avait l'air si malheureuse… Il décida de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Et puis, il devait bien s'avouer que son contact lui manquait…<p>

Quand ils la sentirent endormie, les deux frères se regardèrent par-dessus sa tête, avec un sentiment partagé de culpabilité concernant leur réaction. Après tout, elle leur s'était montrée compétente et disposée à prendre des risques pour eux, elle leur avait rendu des services, et ils avaient eu peur d'elle. A leur décharge, elle avait du sang de démon. Plus que ce fait, déjà lourd en soi, c'était surtout le manque de confiance dont elle avait preuve à leur égard qui les avait blessés. Ils avaient partagé beaucoup, mais elle n'avait pas eu assez confiance en eux pour leur avouer ce secret. C'était surtout ça, le fond du problème. 

_La soirée se passe si ordinairement que j'ai l'impression que rien ne s'est passé. Intéressante réaction. Je les vois bien me regarder du coin de l'œil à la dérobée dès que je bouge. Au bout d'un moment, ils doivent estimer que je ne présente plus aucun danger, parce qu'ils se comportent à nouveau « normalement ». J'ai encore un peu mal dans les côtes, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de les accompagner dans un bar où ils dévalisent quelques clients au billard. Comme je ne peux pas me pencher pour jouer aussi, je distrais leurs rivaux en leur faisant du charme. Le pire, c'est que ça marche… _

_Retour à l'hôtel, Sam me fait signe de venir le rejoindre dans son lit alors que je me prépare à dormir sur le canapé. J'apprécie l'attention. Je tente le tout pour le tout et je passe mon bras autour de lui. Je m'attends à me faire rabrouer, mais non, il me laisse faire. Ouf… En dépit de la chaleur de l'extérieur, celle qui se dégage de Sam est celle qu'il me faut. Encore mieux, il me laisse poser ma tête sur son épaule et referme son bras sur moi. A l'abri dans ce cocon, je tombe rapidement dans les bras de Morphée._

Le matin arriva et ils reprirent la route. Ils purent rouler plus longtemps que la veille et arrivèrent à Deadwood, dans le Dakota du Sud, en fin de soirée. Ils y passèrent la nuit et repartirent au petit matin. Pendant ces deux jours de route, ils gardèrent le silence sur ce qui venait de se passer. Déborah ne bronchait pas, à tel point que Dean jetait parfois un œil dans le rétro pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là. Avec Sam, ils conversèrent de tout et de rien, plus pour meubler le silence que pour véritablement parler, puisque leur passagère jouait les muettes. Ils atteignirent Sioux Falls vers 19 h 30, juste à temps pour trouver Bobby qui s'apprêtait à sortir. Il les salua rapidement, s'enquérant de la réussite de leur affaire, puis s'absenta un long moment.

A son retour, l'accueil fut quelque peu frais, les deux jeunes gens n'ayant pas encore totalement digéré la duperie dont ils s'estimaient victimes. Bobby sentît bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il rejoignît Déborah dans la cuisine, où elle lui expliqua, succinctement, que son secret avait été dévoilé, et qu'elle avait lâché son nom. Le chasseur retourna dans le salon en fermant les portes de la cuisine, laissant la jeune femme préparer le repas, et entra immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.  
>- Bon, il parait que vous voulez me parler ?<br>- Oui. T'étais au courant pour Déborah et tu nous as envoyés avec elle sans nous prévenir. T'avais quoi dans la tête ? Elle a du sang de démon !  
>- Oui, j'étais au courant, et c'est précisément pour éviter ce genre de réactions que je n'ai rien dit.<br>- Mais t'aurais du nous prévenir ! C'est quand même un… une… demi-démone !  
>- C'est une chasseuse. Et si je vous l'avais dit, ça aurait changé quoi ? Moins on est nombreux à le savoir, mieux ça vaut. Vous savez ce qu'elle risque si d'autres chasseurs l'apprennent. Sam et toi vous le savez mieux que personne…<br>Devant tant d'arguments, les deux frères ne purent que convenir qu'il avait raison. Ils avaient été injustes avec elle… Elle ne leur avait jamais fait faux bond jusqu'à maintenant et même Bobby se portait garant d'elle… Elle s'était montrée assez douée dans son boulot, malgré l'épisode de la gargouille. Et les sentiments qu'ils commençaient à éprouver n'étaient pas étrangers à leur décision de ne pas pousser plus loin leurs récriminations, tout comme ils savaient déjà qu'ils ne parleraient jamais à personne de ces yeux couleur de métal poli. 

_Le lendemain, on reprend la route. On entendrait presque voler une mouche tellement la tension est épaisse. Le bon point, cependant, c'est que je peux voyager assise. Dean et Sam se relaient au volant. Moi, je reste dans mon coin, j'essaie de me faire la plus discrète possible. Apparemment, j'y arrive assez bien, puisqu'ils se mettent à parler comme si je n'étais pas là. Je me contente de regarder le paysage et de me taire.  
><em>_Deadwood… Tu parles d'un nom. Ca me fait penser à un film. Enfin, je crois, le nom me dit quelque chose. Encore un truc à vérifier. C'est là que nous passons la nuit avant d'arriver à Sioux Falls. J'appréhende quand même un peu la réaction de Bobby quand il va apprendre ce qui s'est passé. Justement, le voilà qui sort. En coup de vent, il nous demande comment ça c'est passé puis saute dans sa voiture pour filer en ville. Durant son absence, nous nous installons et je commence à préparer le dîner pour que tout soit prêt à son retour. _

_J'entends le moteur, la portière claque. Bobby fait son entrée dans la cuisine. Il a sa tête des mauvais jours… Il me demande ce qui se passe, parce que les frangins l'ont salué plutôt fraîchement. C'est le moment de me faire souffler dans les bronches… J'explique, en peu de mots et en omettant les détails les plus gênants, la teneur de la révélation que j'ai bien involontairement faite. Un instant, Bobby me regarde comme une enfant qui aurait fait tomber un vase de valeur et dont on ne sait pas si on va juste la gronder ou lui mettre une fessée… A mon âge, la fessée est sans doute un peu disproportionnée. Mon ami soupire en quittant la pièce, pendant que je reste sagement à ma place quand il ferme les portes de la cuisine pour s'entrenir avec les deux hommes.  
><em>_Quelques éclats de voix me parviennent mais rien de bien méchant, parce que Bobby impose quand même le respect. Je suis tentée de mettre l'oreille le long de la porte pour entendre, mais si je me fais prendre, là, ça risque de barder pour moi. J'opte pour la solution la moins risquée : ne pas bouger et attendre. Les minutes passent, le repas est chaud. Je tape doucement à la porte pour savoir si je peux l'amener, parce qu'après, il sera trop cuit. Dean m'ouvre et me laisse passer avec un sourire que je trouve un peu forcé à mon goût._

Déborah servit le dîner en silence. Elle n'avait quasiment plus parlé depuis qu'elle s'était montrée sous son autre jour. Elle s'installa tout de même avec les trois hommes dans le salon pour prendre le repas, toujours muette. Sa posture trahissait son mal-être, les épaules voûtées, le regard fatigué, la tension qu'elle ressentait se voyait sur son visage aux traits tirés. Au moment du café, Sam la rejoignit dans la cuisine. Il avait décidé de lui parler et de lui expliquer quelques petites choses le concernant. Elle était ce qu'elle était, après tout, elle n'avait pas choisi… Et c'était de celle qu'il connaissait qu'il était amoureux. Au fond, il se fichait qu'elle soit à demi-démon… Elle était elle, et ça lui suffisait.  
>Quand elle passa devant lui pour aller remplir la cafetière, il lui attrapa doucement la main et l'attira dans ses bras. Interdite, elle se raidît un instant, mais la main du jeune homme posée sur sa joue lui fit lever la tête. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement. Il voulait la rassurer, pas la braquer. Son bras libre passa autour de la taille fine et il l'enlaça, le nez dans ses cheveux, la joue posé sur le sommet de son crâne. Il lui murmura :<br>- Peu importe ce qui s'est passé, je t'aime, bébé.  
>- Moi aussi, je t'aime.<br>Un instant de silence suivît cette déclaration. Puis Sam reprit :  
>- Je dois te faire un aveu… j'ai aussi eu du sang de démon en moi…<br>Il sourît en coin en lui annonçant cette nouvelle, embarrassé. Le regard choqué qu'elle lui retourna le troubla au-delà de ce qu'il avait pensé quand il avait pris la décision de lui dire cette vérité. Il commença à se dire qu'il avait peut-être commis une grosse bourde… Elle le repoussa des deux mains sur son torse, outrée.  
>- Tu te fous de moi ?! Dean est au courant ?<br>- Oui…  
>- Et vous étiez prêts à me descendre, il y a deux jours ! Ca vous va bien de jouer les outragés parce que je n'avais rien dit ! T'as d'autres secrets du même<br>genre à m'annoncer ?  
>- Attends, je vais t'expliquer !<br>Elle se dégagea, tremblante de fureur. Qu'elle était belle quand elle était en colère… Pour un peu, Sam aurait été tenté de lui dire, mais c'était prendre le risque qu'elle monte encore plus dans les tours et que ça finisse mal. Alors il se tût. C'était sans doute plus sage.  
>- Je t'écoute et t'as intérêt à être sacrément convaincant ! railla-t-elle, lui jetant les paroles de son frère au visage.<p>

Furibonde, elle tourna les talons, claqua méchamment les portes des placards dont elle sortit les tasses et un plateau et quitta la pièce. Sam n'avait pas osé bouger tant qu'elle arpentait la pièce. Quand elle eût passé la porte, il se dirigea vers le salon. Si les choses devaient dégénérer avec Dean, il préfèrait être présent pour intervenir. Elle posa si violemment le plateau sur la table que les tasses tintèrent en s'entrechoquant. Elle fusilla Dean du regard et lui lança hargneusement :  
>- T'étais au courant, pour Sam, et t'étais prêt à me dessouder quand même ?<br>- Au courant pour quoi ?  
>- Pour le sang de démon.<br>Un silence gêné suivît cette allégation inopinée. Sur le pas de la porte, Sam posa la main sur le chambranle, complètement dérouté, tandis que son frère et à Bobby se jetaient des regards contrariés. L'aîné des frères Winchester se tourna lentement vers son cadet. Il avait une envie folle de l'attraper par le col et de lui mettre des baffes… Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui pour aller raconter des trucs pareils ?  
>- Tu lui as dit ?<br>-L'intéressé opina du chef discrètement en haussant les épaules.  
>- Elle aurait fini par l'apprendre. J'ai préféré le lui dire moi-même.<br>Déborah se laissa tomber en soupirant dans le fauteuil. La lassitude se lisait clairement dans ses yeux gris, ses épaules s'étaient affaissées. Elle articula d'une voix fatiguée :  
>- Alors c'est vrai ?... Et c'est moi que vous accusez de mensonges…<br>- Oui, c'est vrai, mais on ne t'accuse de rien. La vérité, c'est que j'ai failli mal tourner, il y a quelques mois. Dean était mort, j'ai pété les plombs et j'ai fait pas mal de conneries. J'ai fréquenté un démon, Ruby, qui me faisait boire son sang… En fait, elle m'a manipulé pour que j'ouvre la cage de Lucifer en tuant Lilith. Elles avaient tout manigancé et je n'ai rien vu venir. C'est rien de dire que je n'en suis pas fier.  
>Il s'était agenouillé près d'elle tout en lui parlant. Il était si gêné de lui avoir caché cette vérité… et le regard de Dean ne l'aida pas à se sentir mieux. Il avait l'air aussi furieux que la jeune femme quelques minutes plus tôt.<br>Il tenta de lui prendre la main, mais elle la retira et croisa les bras. Elle lui jeta un regard noir du coin de l'œil. Il se sentait si coupable… Cette douleur lui déchirait la poitrine, il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Quand elle se leva, il se raidît dans l'attente d'un coup. Il aurait trouvé normal qu'elle le gifle. Mais elle le serra dans ses bras et après un instant de flottement, il répondit à son étreinte. Elle lui pardonnait… Dieu, qu'il était soulagé…

_Je ne trouve rien à dire, alors je me tais pendant tout le repas, et même après. En fait, je n'ouvre la bouche qu'au moment où Sam vient me rejoindre dans la cuisine, quand je prépare le café. Je passe devant lui pour aller à l'évier faire le plein de la cafetière quand il m'attrape la main. Il m'attire vers lui et me serre dans ses bras, sa main sur ma joue me fait lever la tête. Un baiser… Je reprends un peu espoir. Il m'étreint et me dit qu'il m'aime, qu'importe ce qui a pu arriver. Mon soulagement est tel que je lui réponds que c'est réciproque. Je suis enfin débarrassée de cette angoisse qui me bouffait de l'intérieur. Pour un peu, je chanterai de bonheur. Sam me casse l'ambiance en deux phrases. Il m'avoue qu'il a eu du sang de démon en lui. De deux choses l'une : soit il est né comme ça, c'est-à-dire comme moi, soit il en a consommé. Dans le premier cas, il n'y peut rien, pas plus que moi. Dans le second, il a choisi. Dans les deux, il a « oublié » ce détail, mais pire encore, il m'a reproché d'être ce que je suis.  
><em>_Il a tout de même le bon goût de paraître gêné. Il me sourit d'un air peu assuré et ça, ça me fait complètement sortir de mes gonds. C'est quand même un comble qu'il me fasse ce plan là ! Je pose mes mains sur lui pour reculer. Et il m'explique tranquillement que son frère le sait. Ils ont juste voulu me tuer deux jours plus tôt pour les mêmes raisons. Furax, je lui demande s'il en a encore beaucoup des comme ça. « Attends, je vais t'expliquer ! », me répond-il quand je m'éloigne. Je lui crache les mots que Dean avait employé pour moi. Je suis tellement en pétard que je perds mon sang-froid. Je prépare quand même le plateau que j'amène dans le salon, et je le pose sur la table en le claquant si fort que les tasses se cognent dans un bruit qui laisse à supposer au moins quelques fêlures dans la céramique. Je suis véritablement furieuse, j'en tremble. Pourtant, il en faut pour me mettre dans cet état. Mais là, c'est trop. _

_C'est Dean qui a droit à mon fameux « regard-de-travers » qui fait normalement se liquéfier les méchants sur place quand je lui demande confirmation de ce que m'a raconté son frère. Le seul bruit qui se fait entendre pendant quelques secondes est le tic-tac de l'horloge. Dean n'a pas l'air heureux d'apprendre que Sam m'a exposé cet insignifiant petit détail. Ca tombe bien, moi non plus, je ne suis pas heureuse !  
><em>_D'après Sam, qui en fait la remarque, j'aurais fini par l'apprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre, et il préférait me l'annoncer lui-même. Ça se confirme… J'ai déconné, je me suis faite baiser, dans tous les sens du terme. La colère fait place à l'abattement. Je m'écroule dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je ne peux pas retenir ma déception. Sam s'agenouille à côté de moi en essayant de justifier tout ce merdier. Il est assez convaincant dans ce qu'il raconte… Lilith… Pour ce que j'en sais, c'était une belle salope. C'est sûr que les conversations des repas dominicaux ne tournaient pas exclusivement autour de ça, mais le sang démoniaque du côté de Maman n'a jamais posé de problème. On a fait avec, on en a parlé quand j'ai été en âge de comprendre. Ou plus exactement, quand j'ai commencé à courir les garçons… Ma mère voulait que je fasse attention à ne pas faire n'importe quoi, parce que j'étais susceptible de développer un truc bien particulier… _

_Ouais, Lilith était une vraie garce, qui avait bien eu le temps de préparer son passage à l'acte. Sam continue de me parler, je n'enregistre qu'une partie de ce qu'il me raconte, assez en tout cas pour comprendre pas mal de choses. Ça fait quand même beaucoup à digérer d'un seul coup. J'ai besoin de temps pour bien assimiler le truc. Je le recale quand il essaie de prendre ma main. Les bras croisés sous la poitrine, je lui montre que j'en ai assez entendu pour le moment. Dean en profite pour loucher sur mes seins qui remontent joyeusement dans l'échancrure de mon chemisier. Être une femme n'a pas que des avantages… C'est moins facile d'avoir l'air sérieux quand le mec en face de vous peut mater vos seins alors que vous essayez d'en imposer. _

_Sam n'est « pas fier » de ce qu'il a fait. Ça, je le crois volontiers ! A-t-on idée d'aller ouvrir la cage de Lucifer ? Je croise son regard. Ses grands yeux gris-vert si pleins de douleur et de culpabilité. Le regard du type qui a commis une énorme boulette et qui s'en veut vraiment à mort. Au temps pour mon image de méchante rancunière. Je ne peux pas supporter de le voir aussi malheureux. Je le prends dans mes bras, il a été présent pour moi dès que j'ai eu besoin, exception faite de ces deux derniers jours. Mais bon, alea jacta est, comme disaient les romains. Il se fige comme s'il s'attendait à prendre une mandale quand mes bras se referment autour de lui. Quelques secondes à peine. Parce qu'il me retourne mon accolade. _

Une longue explication fît naturellement suite à ce début d'éclaircissement. Après quelques instants d'intenses réflexions, la jeune femme décida de passer à autre chose. Elle haussa les épaules avec un claquement de langue et leur déclara sans ambages :  
>- Bon, de toutes façons, que voulez vous faire de plus ? On va nettoyer, et puis on verra ce que ça donne… Quant à Lucifer, on lui bottera les miches de la même façon qu'on l'a toujours fait, on trouvera une solution.<br>Devant tant de désinvolte assurance, un sourire s'épanouît sur les visages des trois hommes. Bobby secoua la tête, souriant dans sa barbe. Après tout, ils s'étaient toujours sortis des pires situations, alors pourquoi pas celle-ci ?

_Évidemment, je ne me contente pas de la version résumée. Je veux tout savoir. La situation clarifiée, mon cerveau a quand même quelques difficultés à tout ranger dans les bonnes cases. Je me mets à réfléchir à toutes les implications, les tenants et les aboutissants, bref, je me torture l'esprit un bon moment avant de m'apercevoir que le mal est déjà fait. Il faut faire avec, on n'a pas le choix._

_C'est un peu comme une fosse à purin qui déborde. On ramasse au fur et à mesure jusqu'à arriver à déboucher le siphon. Je fais part de cet état de fait à mes compagnons d'infortune. En ce qui concerne Lucifer, on va bien trouver quelque chose qui va le renvoyer pourrir dans son trou à rats. Ce serait bien le diable qu'on n'arrive pas à le remettre dans sa boîte !_


	25. Effeuillage

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartient.  
>ATTENTION : WINCEST ! Scène de sexe (hétéro et homo, si ça vous gêne, passez ce chapitre...).<p>

* * *

><p><em>Il est convenu que nous retournerions à la maison. J'y serais certainement plus à même de trouver des informations utiles pour la suite. De son côté, Bobby se renseigne aussi. A nous deux, on ne peut pas ne pas trouver une solution. Mille cinq cents kilomètres dans la journée, on se relaie au volant pour aller plus vite. A notre arrivée à la maison, on est tellement fatigués par la route qu'on se contente d'une douche et d'un repas surgelé avant de se mettre au lit. Jenny a eu la bonne idée de passer déposer quelques bricoles dans le frigo. Cette fille-là est un ange.<br>__Le lendemain matin, je me lève de bonne heure. Les bonne habitudes ne doivent pas se perdre. Elles sont plus faciles à perdre qu'à prendre, contrairement aux mauvaises… Après presque un mois d'absence, le potager a bien besoin d'un bon désherbage. Jenny est bien sûr venue chercher les fruits et les légumes, comme elle le fait quand je pars plusieurs jours de suite. Bon, oui, elle vient aussi quand je suis là. Après un peu de ménage nécessaire, je me lance dans le ramassage du produits de mes plantations. La terre fertile a donné en abondance. J'attrape mon panier à compartiments et sors gaiement de la maison. L'été est plus que bien installé, on n'est pas près d'en voir la fin, et de beaux jours se profilent à l'horizon. Cette partie de l'Ohio est fréquemment sujette à l'été indien, donc, on n'a pas fini d'avoir chaud… Mais la présence du lac Erié est un gage de fraîcheur bienvenue pendant les périodes de fortes chaleurs. _

_J'adore le parfum des fruits et des légumes tout juste sortis de terre. Je suis à genoux au milieu des fraisiers, l'air vif et chaud me fait un bien fou, j'en oublie tout le reste, à part Sam. Sam… Et je me vois à genoux dans la terre, avec dix ans de plus, souriant avec bienveillance aux enfants qui courent autour de moi, riant, jouant sur la balançoire de l'arbre qui domine le lac, Sam revenant victorieux d'une chasse qui m'enlace par surprise. Et les enfants qui se précipitent vers lui en appelant « Papa ! ». Cette vision me suffoque. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, puis roulent sur mes joues. Je ne cherche même pas à les retenir, j'ai bien conscience que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Cette vie-là n'est qu'une illusion. Nos vies, à tous les deux, ne seront jamais faites que de violence et de larmes. L'amour ne peut pas y avoir sa place, à moins de prendre le risque de perdre l'autre subitement et de se réveiller seul un beau matin en ayant tout perdu. Je ne le supporterai pas, pas une seconde fois. Ma famille, d'abord. Je ravale rageusement mes sanglots, et reprend mon labeur. Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre un tel risque, mais je compte bien prendre du bon temps…_

L'apparition des deux frères un peu plus tard dans la matinée amena à grand peine un sourire sur son visage. Ils la rejoignirent, leur café à la main, et s'installèrent dans l'herbe pour la regarder travailler en plaisantant sur le plaisir de « voir une femme au boulot » avant de la retrouver au milieu des plants pour lui venir en aide. Ils arrangèrent les treillages qui penchaient, désherbèrent le potager et les massifs de fleurs. A la fin de la journée, le travail qui aurait du prendre plusieurs jours à la jeune femme était achevé. Le soleil terminait sa course quand ils s'installèrent pour dîner sur la terrasse, profitant du temps clément qui les maintint jusque tard dans la soirée à contempler le ciel qui s'illuminait d'étoiles.

_A l'heure du coucher, j'offre à Sam de venir me rejoindre avec Dean dans ma chambre. Je voudrais me réconcilier avec eux… J'ai aussi une surprise. Mais je ne la leur montrerai qu'au dernier moment. J'ai déjà testé cette petite merveille avec d'autres, et c'était très chouette, mais là… J'attends avec impatience de voir ce que ça pourra bien donner. _

Sam alla trouver son frère dans sa chambre. Un peu embarrassé, il lui expliqua que Déborah avait suggéré qu'ils pourraient aller lui souhaiter bonne nuit tous les deux… Sa brosse à dents dans la bouche, Dean le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Même s'il avait du mal à le reconnaître, l'idée ne lui déplaisait de recommencer leurs jeux à trois. Pourtant, il décida de faire durer le suspens, en répondant qu'il était fatigué.  
>Un peu dépité, son cadet opina et repartit en direction de la chambre convoitée après s'être brossé les dents lui aussi.<p>

Quand il ouvrit la porte, la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Déborah lui demanda de s'installer au pied du lit, et s'étonna qu'il soit seul.  
>- Il a dit qu'il était fatigué…<br>- Dommage pour lui… Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate…  
>Un froissement de tissu résonna doucement tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit, comme elle le désirait.<br>- Ha bon… Pourquoi donc ?  
>- Pour ça...<br>Une lumière tamisée s'éleva du sol, dans un coin de la pièce, éclairant une silhouette féminine sans visage à cet instant. La chaine hifi entonna « It Had to be You ». Le chasseur commençait vraiment à penser qu'en effet, son frère manquait quelque chose quand les hanches de la jeune femme ondulèrent au rythme de la musique jazzy. La porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser le passage à Dean, qui arriva juste à temps pour voir la chasseuse s'avancer vers eux dans une tenue inhabituelle. Chapeau à plume, corset, talons et bas coutures, sur une jupe longue fendue haut sur la cuisse, gants, elle se lança dans une séance d'effeuillage qui les laissa pantois.  
>Elle fit durer le plaisir en s'approchant d'eux juste assez pour les laisser effleurer son corps, mais reculait en souriant dès qu'ils se montraient un peu trop insistants. Il fallut près de dix minutes et quelques chansons pour qu'elle se décide enfin à les rejoindre. Tous ses vêtements étaient à terre, elle ne portait plus que sa culotte et le corset qui lui enserrait la taille et masquait encore sa poitrine. Dean eut le privilège de le délacer. Elle le maintint d'une main, taquine, et joua avec leurs nerfs en faisant mine de le laisser tomber, avant de le retenir au dernier moment.<p>

Dean fut forcé d'admettre qu'il n'avait jamais autant désiré une femme. A part Cassie, peut-être. Quant à Sam, il était totalement subjugué par l'art qu'elle déployait. Elle leur semblait si proche et inaccessible… Elle mit fin à leur calvaire en s'agenouillant sur le lit pour passer entre eux, avec un déhanché qui les acheva. Ils la suivirent sur le couvre-lit en satin rouge qu'elle avait disposé pour l'occasion et ils se disputèrent un instant l'honneur de l'embrasser en premier, ce qui fit sourire la chasseuse. Elle régla la question en les attirant tous deux vers elle jusqu'à leurs visages se touchent. Là, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres vermillons pour venir à la rencontre de leurs bouches. Les deux hommes hésitèrent un instant avant de répondre, mais Sam ferma les yeux et baisa les lèvres qui s'offraient à lui. Dans ce mouvement, il frôla celles de Dean qui fut tenté de reculer. Mais la jeune femme lui tenait le menton d'une main de fer, alors il se laissa aller. Après quelques secondes, sa langue se mêlait à celles de ses compagnons.

_J'ai décidé de leur faire un show dont ils se rappelleront longtemps. Sam m'informe que Dean est fatigué. Je suis un peu déçue, mais tant pis. Je me lance donc dans un strip-tease façon burlesque quand Dean se faufile. Ce que je fais les laisse tout simplement scotchés, à en croire leurs yeux. Je me déhanche langoureusement, je lance des œillades, et je me déshabille en cadence. Ni trop vite, ni trop lentement. Des vieux titres des 50's tournent pour me donner la mesure, je prends tout mon temps pour bien les aguicher. Je les veux fous de désir pour moi.  
><em>_Il semblerait que j'ai réussi mon coup. Je suis à genoux sur le lit, les pieds écartés de façon à m'asseoir entre mes mollets. Dean et Sam veulent savoir qui m'embrassera le premier. Ni l'un ni l'autre. J'en ai décidé ainsi, je les veux tous les deux. Je les oblige à se rapprocher de moi jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent faire autrement que de m'embrasser en même temps. Dean est réticent quelques secondes, mais quand je pointe ma langue pour lui caresser les lèvres, il capitule. C'est un triple baiser qui est échangé. Trois langues qui se touchent. Je frémis de plaisir à l'idée de ce qui va se passer ensuite. Je passe les mains sur leurs poitrines pour commencer à les déshabiller. Sam se coule derrière moi, le nez dans mon cou, il m'embrasse et tend ses bras par-dessus les miens pour déboutonner la chemise de Dean. Je le laisse faire, je m'attaque directement au pantalon, en frottant mes fesses contre lui._

Sam passa derrière la chasseuse pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Sur une impulsion soudaine, il entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de Dean. Celui-ci faillit reculer une nouvelle fois. Mais il se raisonna. Rapidement, il se trouva délesté de son pantalon, libérant par la même occasion une érection qui commençait à se faire douloureuse à force de compression. Derrière Déborah, Sam aussi était très à l'étroit dans son jean, d'autant plus que la jeune femme continuait de rouler des hanches contre lui. L'aîné rendit la politesse à son frère en passant à son tour derrière lui. Pris en sandwich entre la jeune femme et lui, il ferma les yeux en soupirant. La fermeture éclair de son jean s'ouvrît et une bouche chaude s'empara immédiatement de lui. Le souffle court, il passa une main dans les cheveux bruns, pendant que l'autre allait se perdre sur la nuque de son frère qui lui mordillait le cou. Il gémît. Ce qu'ils faisaient était anormal. C'était son frère, tout de même, mais l'onde de sensualité qui le traversa lui fit oublier ce détail… 

_La musique continue à tourner, sensuelle et langoureuse. Je délivre Dean de ses fringues et je me tourne vers Amant numéro Un. Le temps que je manœuvre, son frère est arrivé dans son dos et commence à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en faisant sauter les boutons. Je ne sais pas où ça va se finir, mais je gage que ça va être du genre « chaud cacao »… Sam n'a plus moyen de se tirer, il est coincé entre son frère et moi… J'ai presque du mal à ouvrir son jean tellement il est tendu… Enfin, j'y arrive et à peine ai-je réussi que je me mets en devoir de lui infliger une fellation dont il se souviendra. Aussitôt, sa main se cale dans mes cheveux et il lâche une espèce de soupir que je lui connais pas. Toute à ma tâche, je lève quand même les yeux. Surprise ! Les mains de Dean sont posées sur son torse et il le caresse… Non, il l'embrasse carrément !_

Appuyé contre le buste de son frère, Sam se laissait totalement aller, quand deux mains masculines glissèrent sur sa poitrine pour lui agacer les mamelons. Stupéfié, il tourna la tête et rencontra la bouche de Dean. Ce dernier lui passa la main sur la joue pour l'empêcher de se détourner et lui effleura les lèvres de sa langue. Vaincu, le cadet abdiqua et ouvrit le passage à cette langue qu'il connaissait et désirait depuis si longtemps. Partagé entre toutes ces sensations, il frissonna et son mouvement l'amena contre le bas-ventre de son frère où il sentit la bosse qui déformait le tissu. Sans réfléchir, il passa une main dans son dos pour l'abaisser. Dean sursauta quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur lui. Il baissa la tête et vit le regard de la jeune femme levé vers eux. Un regard avide, qui lui demandait clairement d'aller plus loin. Une pulsion l'envahît. Il allait le faire. Briser le tabou.  
>Dean lâcha la bouche de son cadet pour se débarrasser de son sous-vêtement qui le gênait. Déborah se redressa et empoigna d'une main la chevelure de Sam pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, tandis que l'autre main continuait ses caresses. L'aîné s'agenouilla sur le bord du lit pour revenir vers eux. La chasseuse se tourna vers lui, les pupilles complèment dilatées. Sam la vit s'avancer doucement, à quatre pattes, pour le rejoindre. Il fixa son attention sur la croupe qui tanguait devant lui et tendit la main pour la caresser. La jeune femme se stoppa net. Elle tourna la tête en se cambrant, les yeux pleins de désir. Sam l'attrapa tendrement par les hanches pour l'attirer vers lui. Elle recula, tout en regardant Dean pour lui demander d'avancer aussi. Terriblement excité, il obtempéra et coinça la jeune femme entre eux. Sa culotte fut prestement arrachée, Déborah jetée sur le dos pour laisser ses amants la caresser à leur guise.<p>

_Je continue de sucer Sam, mais je regarde en l'air pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Voir ces deux hommes s'embrasser aussi passionnément… C'est de la folie. C'est quelque chose qui couve en eux depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. Ils se désirent. Je le sens. Et à cause des conventions sociales, des histoires de religion et tout un tas d'autres connerires de ce genre, ils n'ont jamais osé… Pourtant, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Leur amour est pur, sincère et désintéressé. J'aimerai qu'ils puissent se l'avouer et passer aux actes.  
><em>_Dean descend du lit pour finir de se déshabiller. J'en profite pour rouler une pelle d'enfer à Sam, mais sans arrêter de le caresser. Sa queue est dure dans ma main, raide, gonflée. Un vrai délice… Amant numéro Deux rapplique. Je me laisse tomber sur mes mains et je vais à sa rencontre. Sam me retient par les hanches pour me tirer vers lui. J'ai envie de le sentir en moi, mais je n'ai pas encore fini. Je n'ai pas tout dévoilé… Je me retrouve prise en sandwich à mon tour. Ils se pressent contre moi, quatre mains d'hommes sur mon corps, deux bouches affamées qui me dévorent de baisers un peu partout… Dean m'arrache ma culotte d'un geste assuré. Ça me fait mouiller. Ils sont dangereux à leur façon. Dans la chasse, ils sont très bons, mais au lit, ils sont encore meilleurs…_

_Sam me bouscule, je finis sur le dos, enfouie sous mes amants qui me caressent partout à la fois entre deux baisers. Ils posent chacun une main sur mes genoux, et ils m'écartent les cuisses. C'est à la fois gênant et excitant. Je leur demande une pause. Il faut que je la réclame encore trois fois avant qu'ils n'accèdent à ma demande. Je suis déjà en nage, le cœur battant, à bout de souffle, et ce n'est que le début… J'actionne un petit bouton derrière la tête de lit. Un léger vrombissement leur fait lever la tête… _

Les yeux rivés sur le plafond au dessus du lit, les deux hommes découvrirent leurs reflets avec une stupéfaction souriante. Dean se fendit d'un large sourire en regardant la jeune femme qui lui retourna une œillade langoureuse.  
>- On va pouvoir se regarder en pleine action… Ça vous plait, comme installation ?...<br>- Surprenant, mais pas mal, je dois l'avouer… En fait, t'es une sacrée coquine…  
>Sam se contenta de hocher la tête. Il voyait très bien l'usage qu'ils allaient pouvoir en faire. La jeune femme tendit à nouveau la main. Un autre rideau se ferma, laissant apparaitre un autre miroir, incliné, qui surplombait la tête du lit.<br>- Comme ça, celui qui est au dessus voit aussi… susurra la chasseuse d'une voix enrouée.  
>- Et si on testait ça, hein ? proposa Sam en se postant entre ses cuisses.<br>Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà penché sur elle. Il aimait le goût de son corps, il le lapait à petits coups de langue comme un nectar. Il joua avec le bouton de chair enflé, ce qui arracha un croassement de délectation à sa victime. Dean s'était allongé à côté d'elle, il attendait patiemment son tour, tout en lui caressant les seins et le ventre, sa bouche sur la sienne.

Sam resta un moment dans cette position, laissant à son frère et à leur compagne une vue imprenable sur son dos et ses fesses. Les mains dans ses cheveux, la jeune femme ondulait sous ses coups de langue experts, les yeux arrimés au miroir au dessus d'elle. Quand il se releva enfin, elle avait les joues rouges, le souffle haché et les yeux humides, et Dean se dépêcha d'aller le remplacer. Sam se pencha pour embrasser sa compagne qui couina dans sa bouche quand son frère introduisit deux doigts en elle. La main gauche de la chasseuse passa entre sa hanche et lui pour venir le caresser. Il la sentit se crisper dans une première vague de plaisir. Sa main était fraîche, elle le soulagea momentanément, mais pas longtemps, car Dean remontait déjà sur eux. Il attrapa son frère par le cou et l'embrassa. 

_C'est dingue comment un simple miroir peut faire toute la différence. Sam s'empresse d'essayer. Je confirme : mon idée était excellente. Dean et moi le regardons pendant qu'il me fait une gâterie. Je vois sa tête entre mes cuisses en même temps que sa langue me fouille, je vois Dean qui me caresse… Bonjour les sensations ! C'est vraiment excitant de voir son corps comme ça… Je suis trempée, dans tous les sens du terme, et près de jouir… Sam se redresse, j'étais si près de prendre mon pied ! Mais Dean se substitue à lui en quelques secondes à peine. Lui, il y met carrément les doigts. Whaou ! C'est vraiment… je ne trouve plus les mots. Sam m'embrasse, il a mon goût sur les lèvres. Je gémis tellement c'est bon, je descends une main pour entretenir son érection… et Dean me fait jouir… Le temps que je revienne, il est déjà à moitié couché sur moi et il est en train de rouler une pelle à son frère… Ouais, je vais les aider à faire ce qu'ils rêvent de faire depuis si longtemps sans oser…_

Sam n'eut aucune hésitation quand la langue de son frère passa dans sa bouche. Il répondit fougueusement à ce baiser. Ils avaient tous deux le goût de la jeune femme sur leurs lèvres. Il entreprit de nettoyer conscienceusement toute trace de ce fluide du bout de la langue. Dean se laissa faire. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, que c'était tabou. Qu'aurait pensé leur père s'il avait appris ça ? Mais la langue de Sam qui descendait dans son cou eut raison de ses réticences. La jeune femme faufila sa main entre eux et s'empara du membre de Dean. Elle le caressa un instant, avant que son frère ne le pousse sur le lit. Allongé sur le dos, comme Déborah quelques minutes plus tôt, il se laissa faire.  
>Ses deux amants descendirent lentement sur son torse, dans une chorégraphie qu'il aurait pu croire prévue en laissant un sillon de braises sur sa peau. Sam agissait à l'instinct, suivant la jeune femme qui le guidait, lentement mais inexorablement, vers la perdition.<p>

Elle était arrivée à destination. Les yeux dans les yeux avec Sam, elle glissa d'abord ses doigts pour redresser la verge tendue, puis elle y passa la langue de bas en haut. Elle lécha le gland distendu, savourant les premières perles de plaisir de son amant, puis elle le coula lentement dans sa bouche sans lâcher le regard de son vis-à-vis. Dean soupira sous la caresse experte. Les yeux fermés, il se laissa flotter dans l'océan de sensations exquises que lui procurait cette bouche. Un fraîcheur subite et aussitôt, la douce chaleur d'une gorge accueillante. Ce ne fut qu'en sentant la chasseuse remonter sur sa poitrine qu'il se fit la remarque qu'elle ne pouvait pas être à deux endroits à la fois. Saisi par le doute, il regarda dans le miroir au dessus du lit. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de parler. Déborah le bâillonna de ses lèvres, pendant que son frère s'activait plus bas. Le chasseur resta donc allongé, les yeux grands ouverts, à contempler le miroir par-dessus le visage qui l'empêchait de s'exprimer. Il était fasciné par la dextérité dont Sam faisait preuve. Son cadet était franchement hardi. Dean sentait ses dents frôler les parties les plus délicates, sa langue qui dansait sur son gland… Il lui passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux, heureux de pouvoir enfin laisser libre court à ce désir si longtemps, trop longtemps, refoulé. Il continua de regarder le grand corps musclé bouger au rythme de sa succion, même après que la jeune femme ait lâché sa bouche pour redescendre sur sa poitrine.

_Dean est en train d'embrasser son frère à pleine bouche. C'est surprenant de voir à quel point ils ont l'air d'apprécier. Je trouve ça excitant et vaguement dérangeant, mais leur désir est tel que même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas les arrêter. Je me sens un peu mise de côté… Ils sont face à face, à genoux, toujours s'embrassant à perdre haleine… Ça n'est pas toujours pas suffisant… Ce baiser n'est qu'une première étape. Je glisse la main entre eux pour caresser Dean. Encore plus raide… S'il n'aime pas ce que lui fait son frère, je veux bien être pendue ! Sam le bascule pour l'allonger sur le couvre-lit. Il ne résiste pas… Parfait. Sam et moi entreprenons une longue et amoureuse découverte de son corps. On est en phase, on se complète. Dean a le souffle haché, il est presque crispé. Je vois sa main agripper le tissu, il le serre si fort que ses jointures blanchisssent… Moi, ça m'encourage, je sens son excitation monter à mesure que nous descendons.  
><em>_Sam et moi nous trouvons enfin là où je voulais qu'il soit. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux pour bien lui montrer ce que je fais, parce qu'après, nous le savons tous les deux, c'est lui qui va s'y coller. Je lèche la queue de Dean pour commencer, puis je la prends entre mes lèvres. Je commence à monter et descendre, je joue avec ma langue, mes dents, mes lèvres, ma main qui la maintient pour m'en faciliter l'accès… Sam a le regard fou. Il crève d'envie de me remplacer… Dean lâche une plainte de plaisir. J'abandonne ma proie et je regarde Sam s'en emparer. Déesse toute puissante ! Il n'attendait donc que cette occasion ? Il ferme les yeux de bonheur en suçant ce membre gonflé. Une larme coule sur sa joue… Hé bien… Il est doué. Très doué... pour ça aussi. Je repars à l'assaut de la poitrine de Dean. Je lui caresse les mamelons tout en me dépêchant d'atteindre sa bouche. Je ne veux pas qu'il gâche ce moment. Alors je l'embrasse pour qu'il se taise. Je jette quand même un œil dans le miroir à la tête du lit. Mon ventre se contracte. Sam s'en donne à cœur joie et Dean le regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux… _

Dean observait son frère, la main crispée dans sa chevelure. Sam était comblé. Il avait finalement obtenu ce qu'il désirait si ardemment. Son frère. Son grand frère bien aimé se donnait enfin à lui. Il redoubla d'efforts pour le satisfaire et ne s'arrêta que parce que son aîné l'empoigna par la nuque pour le ramener vers sa bouche. Un nouveau baiser passionné unît les deux hommes. Puis Sam sembla se souvenir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Avec un sourire lascif, il attrapa la jeune femme et l'allongea. Puis il s'étendit sur elle, en appui sur ses bras tendus, sitôt qu'il eut enfilé un préservatif qu'elle avait disposé à cette fin sur la table de chevet. Dean sourît tendrement en voyant où son frère voulait en venir en ne lui laissant aucun accès au corps féminin qu'il dissimulait sciemment.  
>La chasseuse se tendit brutalement avec un gémissement sonore quand son amant la pénétra. Dean fît ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il savait au fond de lui que c'était folie et péché, mais le corps de son frère l'attirait comme un aimant. Il se plaça derrière lui et posa doucement sa main sur la hanche qui commençait déjà à se mouvoir pour percer le corps de leur compagne. A ce contact, Sam se cambra pour offrir le passage à son amant. Avec délicatesse, Dean s'engagea. Son frère soupira en sentant la virilité de son aîné s'enfoncer en lui. C'était l'aboutissement logique de leur vie, il fallait que cela arrive. Pourquoi attendre plus longtemps ? L'un et l'autre savaient qu'ils n'avaient espéré que ça depuis des années, même s'ils n'en avaient pas eu conscience. Dean commença à bouger avec précaution. La réaction de son partenaire fut instantanée : il se tourna pour s'accaparer sa bouche dans un baiser brûlant.<p>

_Dean doit être parti bien loin dans le plaisir, parce que je vois son beau visage se contracter sous l'effort qu'il fait pour ne pas craquer. Ouais, Sam est vraiment doué. Son frère le fait remonter en le tenant par le cou et il lui re-roule encore un patin… Je suis dans la position de la voyeuse, et ça me plait, même si j'apprécierai un peu d'attention de leur part. Ils se regardent, leurs yeux brillent. Ils sont beaux… Déesse toute puissante, ils sont beaux à tirer des larmes à une statue, quand ils se regardent comme ça. Tout l'amour qui les unit, toutes ces choses qui passent entre eux dans ce regard, ils se redécouvrent… Ils auront beau me dire qu'ils m'aiment, jamais ils ne me regarderont comme ça… Il s'en faut de peu que je ne fonde en larmes. Soudain, Sam semble se rappeler que j'existe. Il était temps… Il me sourit avec un air de béatitude qui m'aurait fait rire dans un autre moment. Là, je vois le soulagement qu'il ressent, l'amour qu'il porte à son frère. J'en suis presque jalouse…  
><em>_Il me pousse gentiment pour que je m'allonge et dès qu'il a passé une capote, il se met au dessus de moi. Il est grand, musclé, chaud comme la braise… Je regarde le miroir au dessus de nous. Je vois ses muscles rouler sous sa peau, la courbe de ses fesses qui se creusent quand il entre en moi. C'est si bon de le sentir enfin… Je sais ce qui va se passer, puisque Sam empêche Dean d'accéder à moi… Alors je garde les yeux fixés sur ce miroir. Amant numéro Deux avance lentement et se positionne. Je le vois se présenter à l'entrée de son frère… et Sam lâche une lamentation que j'identifie comme celle du contentement. Il a l'air heureux. Dean aussi. Dans le reflet, je peux observer les deux hommes. Dès que l'aîné commence à remuer, l'autre se retourne et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je vois leurs langues se caresser. Sam passe une main dans le cou de son frère en gémissant contre sa bouche. C'est un assentiment. Il en veut plus… et moi aussi. _

Sam accentua légèrement la courbe de ses reins pour demander à son frère de bouger davantage. Devant l'absence de réaction, il lâcha la bouche qu'il fouillait de sa langue et murmura :  
>- Plus fort, Dean… s'il te plait…<br>- T'es sûr ?  
>Sam se mordit la lèvre en hochant la tête, les yeux clos. Il se sentait enfin complet. Le corps de Déborah sous le sien, celui de Dean au dessus… Bientôt, la chasseuse fut soumise au même rythme que celui de Sam. Dean dirigeait leur trio, c'était lui décidait. Sam était penché sur la chasseuse, il subissait les assauts de son frère avec des gémissements de plaisir à chaque coup de reins. Sous lui, Déborah continuait d'observer le spectacle. Les mains sur les larges épaules pour le guider, l'aîné des Winchester sentait le fourreau de chair onduler autour de sa verge. L'étroitesse de ce goulet menaçait de lui faire perdre la tête à tout instant. Il voulait faire durer la chose, il attendait ce moment depuis trop longtemps pour le gaspiller en quelques minutes. Il résista de son mieux mais il arriva à bout de ses limites et il préféra se retirer avant d'être arrivé aux dernières extrêmités. Sam lui jeta un regard angoissé. Pourquoi avait-il arrêté ?<br>- A ce rythme là, c'est fini dans moins de cinq minutes… avoua-t-il.  
>Sam lui sourît avec bienveillance. Il continua tout de même de bouger entre les cuisses de la chasseuse, lentement, pour la garder sur le petit nuage qu'elle semblait avoir élu pour domicile momentané. Dean s'allongea un moment à leurs côtés et observa le plafond. Oui, le miroir était un très bonne idée. De sa place, il avait pu croiser le regard humide et égaré de la jeune femme, comme il avait pu observer ses propres mouvements. C'était troublant de se voir en pleine action… mais diablement affriolant.<p>

Après quelques minutes de pause qui lui permirent de récupérer, Dean demanda à Sam de s'allonger sur le flanc avec leur compagne. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Déborah dut lever la jambe pour que Sam puisse la pénétrer à nouveau, mais il l'aida en la maintenant. Dean se glissa derrière lui et trouva sans peine l'entrée de son plaisir. Il passa tout de même son bras sous leurs deux têtes pour caresser le sein de la jeune femme. Une main sur la hanche de son frère, il imprima le rythme de leur luxure à ses amants. La voix de Déborah s'éleva bientôt, rapidement suivie par celle de Sam. Celle de Dean fit chorus quand il perdit toute modération. Il se mit à bouger impétueusement, les ongles enfoncés dans la fesse de son frère qu'il avait agrippée pour se faciliter le passage. Sam geignait du plaisir de sentir ce tison ardent et tant convoité lui fouailler les entrailles autant que de sentir la chair humide de sa compagne se contracter en rythme autour de lui. Dean lui mordillait tendrement la nuque. Il sursauta quand son frère serra les dents pour retenir le cri qui montait dans sa gorge. L'instant d'après, il sentit une douce brûlure monter en lui, tandis que lui-même déversait sa jouissance dans le corps raidi de la chasseuse.

_Sam bouge différemment… Il va moins profond. C'est agréable… Comme il très généreusement pourvu, lui aussi, je le sens caresser ce point à l'intérieur de moi qui me donne tant de plaisir. Il demande à son frère d'y aller plus fort… Dean est un grand frère attentionné, il veut faire plaisir. Alors, il se met à bouger plus vite et plus fort. Du coup, par répercussion, j'en prends aussi pour mon grade. Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de ce satané miroir. Ça me rend complètement dingue de les voir comme ça… Sam se couche presque sur moi, il couine de satisfaction à chaque mouvement de son frère. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure, mais c'est une éternité passée en un clin d'œil. Dean s'allonge à côté de moi, Sam panique le temps qu'il lui explique… Ce n'est que ça… L'avantage d'être une femme, c'est qu'on a le droit à plusieurs orgasmes, nous… Ça compense pas tout le reste, mais c'est toujours ça de pris._

_Sam continue de me faire l'amour, Dean profite de la vue puis il nous agence autrement. Je me retrouve sur le côté, le genou dans la main de Sam qui me tient pour me prendre à nouveau. Dean s'installe derrière nous, sa main atteint mon sein qu'il caresse et c'est reparti. Sauf que cette fois, on voit tous les trois ce qui se passe dans le miroir… Je ne sais pas si c'est ça qui déboussole Dean, mais il se met brusquement à tamponner son frère et moi avec. Je risque un œil en haut… Et c'est le coup de grâce pour moi. J'ai un long, très long et très violent orgasme. Je tremble, je suffoque, je me noie dans le plaisir. Une fois, puis deux… La main de Dean sur mon sein se crispe brutalement, ses ongles s'enfoncent, celle de Sam sous mon genou me serre à m'en péter la rotule… Perdue dans cet océan de jouissance, j'entends vaguement mes deux amants lâcher aussi un cri de délivrance qu'ils étouffent, Sam en me mordant dans le cou, Dean… Ma foi, je ne sais pas et je m'en fous un peu. Je plane totalement… _

De longues minutes furent nécessaires aux chasseurs pour revenir à la réalité. Dean se pencha sur son frère pour l'embrasser rapidement, puis il en fit de même avec la jeune femme. Souriant, il quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Il avait besoin de calme… et d'une douche. Et pourquoi pas, d'une bière…  
>Déborah proposa à Sam de finir la nuit avec elle. Il accepta volontiers mais il voulait d'abord passer à la salle de bains. Il partit donc récupérer ses affaires dans sa chambre pendant que la jeune femme faisait un peu de rangement et un tour à la douche. A son retour, la lumière était éteinte. Il entrouvrit la porte doucement, tant pour savourer le moment qui allait suivre que pour ne pas risquer de la réveiller si elle dormait. Etendue sous l'édredon, sur le ventre, un bras pendant dans le vide, elle arborait un léger sourire. Cette attitude serra le cœur du chasseur. Sans la déranger, il prit place à côté d'elle, s'émerveillant de la voir si sereine. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait partagé son frère…<p> 


	26. Abandon

Les trois chasseurs passèrent plusieurs semaines à chercher tout ce qui pourrait les aider à remettre Lucifer dans sa cage. Malgré cela, ils ne perdaient pas de vue les affaires courantes. Déborah passait le plus clair de son temps dans son bureau du sous-sol, à compulser des centaines de pages de documents, à chercher des nouveaux écrits. Elle ne sortait plus que rarement de sa retraite, sauf quand les frères étaient chez elle entre deux passages chez Bobby. Ils faisaient confiance à la jeune femme pour continuer l'étude de ses documents, aussi se déchargeaient-ils sur elle de cette tâche pour continuer la chasse. Ils savaient qu'elle trouverait.  
>Ce fût finalement un allié inattendu qui leur révéla comment remettre Lucifer dans la cage : l'archange Gabriel. Juste avant de mourir, il avait décidé de les aider. Quand ils surent ce qu'ils devraient faire, ils décidèrent de laisser la jeune femme dans l'ignorance de leur plan. Juste pour l'épargner. Sam savait ce que c'était une mission suicide, Dean le savait aussi. Alors, ils se turent. Ils la laisseraient vivre sa vie. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire mieux.<p>

_Ca fait des semaines. Des semaines que je potasse tout ce que je peux trouver qui concerne Lucifer et la cage dont il a été tiré. On est en plein été, je vis terrée dans mon bunker comme la réfugiée d'une guerre nucléaire… Il est beau, l'oiseau… Je sors en coup de vent quand les deux frangins passent à la maison. Pour moi, c'est l'occasion de faire autre chose que de me bousiller les yeux devant un écran ou un vieux livre illisible. Pour eux, la vie continue, la chasse aussi. Ils ont besoin de moi, ainsi que de Bobby, pour trouver quelque chose. Ils me font confiance, je ne veux pas les décevoir.  
><em>_Sam m'a passé un coup de fil ce matin. Il veut passer à la maison. Comme s'il avait besoin de me demander la permission… Ils arrivent dans l'après-midi, et je décide de faire relâche, sur leurs conseils. Enfin, surtout ceux de Sam. Il se montre très amoureux, câlin, presque collant. Je me demande même s'il ne me cache pas quelque chose. Mais il se contente de sourire et de m'embrasser quand je lui pose la question. En même temps, s'il me fait des cachotteries, il ne va pas me le dire… Un peu de logique, ma fille !_

_On mange sur la terrasse, on est bien… L'air chaud est adouci par le lac, on a presque une brume de chaleur au dessus de l'eau. En plaisantant, je dis que ça ressemble un peu à un décor de film d'horreur. Aussi sec, Dean se met à faire l'andouille, avec des bruits bizarres et des mimiques qui me font rigoler. C'est un clown, ce mec.  
><em>_Après le repas, Sam et moi profitons encore de la vue. Ou plus exactement, nous profitons de la balancelle pour tester le matelas… Ou comment, d'une utilisation normale, on passe à un usage tout à fait détourné d'un objet du quotidien… Et ça, ce n'est que le début… Je pensais en être quitte pour une séance de pelotage en règle, mais je suis à peine couchée que Sam me rejoint et là… C'est un vrai festival. Il commence par m'enlacer doucement pour m'embrasser et quand je me retourne pour essayer de dormir, il se colle contre moi, histoire de me montrer toute l'étendue de son envie. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il se met à me murmurer des propositions toutes plus indécentes les unes que les autres à l'oreille. _

_Je suis presque choquée de l'entendre parler comme ça, mais c'est assez excitant. Ses grandes mains s'égarent sur moi, me parcourent, pendant que ses lèvres se collent aux miennes pour m'empêcher de crier mon plaisir quand il m'allonge sous lui et qu'il me pénètre. Ca fait des semaines que je n'ai pas fait l'amour avec lui… Son corps est toujours aussi parfait, désirable. Il est tendre, ardent mais pas violent, il est concentré sur le plaisir qu'il me procure. Rapidement, il se retrouve à genoux à la tête du lit, mes jambes croisées derrière ses reins, à me faire glisser le long du capitonnage. Ses mains sont crispées sous mes fesses, je me cramponne comme je peux derrière moi. Mais plus que tout, il me fait des déclarations d'amour enflammées, les yeux dans les yeux. Le plaisir est si intense ! Je suis rapidement dépassée par son corps qui se presse contre le mien, qui l'épouse si parfaitement._

_Je tombe littéralement de fatigue. J'accumule les nuits pourries depuis trop longtemps. Là, dans les bras de Sam, je peux enfin prendre un repos bien mérité. Comme à chaque fois, je m'émerveille devant son corps. Je me sens si bien contre lui. La sensation que rien de mal ne peut arriver tant qu'il sera là…  
><em>_Je me lève exceptionnellement tard, ce jour là, rompue par les nuits sans repos et les cauchemars qui m'assaillaient dès que je fermais l'œil. Je descends en baîllant, le corps encore engourdi de sommeil, intriguée de n'entendre aucun bruit dans la maison. Les Winchester devraient pourtant être là. Je frissonne en repensant à ces instants avec Sam. Il s'était montré particulièrement passionné. J'ai encore le goût de ses lèvres sur la langue... Je lève les yeux et croise mon regard dans le miroir de l'entrée. Je secoue la tête en apercevant le sourire béat qui barre mon visage derrière mes doigts. J'ai vraiment l'air débile d'une midinette émamourée… Je souris franchement et je vais me chercher un café que je mets à réchauffer tout en tendant l'oreille pour essayer de déterminer où sont mes deux hommes. Seul le silence me répond. _

_L'inquiétude me gagne, je fais le tour des pièces, ma tasse dans la main. La chambre de Dean est vide. Dans celle de Sam, pareillement aucun sac, ni armes. Le sang quitte mon visage quand je trouve une enveloppe à mon nom sur la table du salon. Le message est plus que succint : « J'ai dû partir, j'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps. Ne cherche pas à me retrouver. Je t'aime. Sam ». La tasse éclate au sol, tâchant le tapis beige qui s'imbibe du liquide. Il est parti… Je tombe à genoux, je me sens mal. Et je pleure, la main serrée sur les derniers mots de l'homme que j'aime. _


	27. Retrouvailles imprévues

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartient.  
>Attention : scène de sexe, je vous épargne la suite du laïus…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Mon premier réflexe, c'est d'appeler Bobby. Mais il ne répond pas. Et quand il daigne m'ouvrir sa porte après que j'ai manqué la défoncer à coups de pieds, c'est pour m'apprendre comment Sam est mort en se jetant dans la cage pour emprisonner Lucifer après qu'il ait pris possession de son corps… Je pleure pendant deux jours…<br>__Je ne m'arrête que parce que je n'ai plus de larmes. Toutes mes pensées vont vers Dean dès cet instant. Il doit être effondré !  
><em>_Je passe plusieurs semaines à le chercher de façon intensive, mais il reste introuvable. J'aurais voulu le revoir. Pour partager sa douleur, lui apporter mon soutien, faire notre deuil… Avec ce que nous avons partagé… J'ai encore besoin de lui… _

_Il me faut plusieurs semaines après ça pour prendre pleinement conscience de cette perte. Et encore… Tout est prétexte à me rappeler. Je revoie ses yeux clairs, sa haute stature, et surtout son sourire. Par tous les diables, il me manque… Je le vois me sourire dans le potager, quand il m'aidait à remonter les tuteurs qui penchaient. Je sens encore sa main sur la mienne. Sa présence dans le lit contre moi… Ces souvenirs me troublent, même si je me déteste d'y penser. Et le pire, ce sont ceux de ce qui fut notre dernière nuit. Ce sont eux qui me reviennent le plus souvent, surtout quand je suis seule dans ma chambre, à la maison. J'ai alors tout loisir de réfléchir à ce que j'ai perdu. Le pied… Dans ces cas-là, je prends la chemise qu'il a oubliée avant de partir et je sens son parfum… avant de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps._

_Pendant quelques temps, je lui en veux de ne pas nous avoir laissé une chance, d'être parti sans rien dire. Un moment, j'envisage même d'arrêter la chasse. L'idée est tentante. Très tentante. Mais je lui dois de continuer le combat. Il a donné sa vie pour nous sauver, je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner. Sam n'était pas un lâche, pas question de salir sa mémoire en me laissant aller. _

* * *

><p><em>Je me penche sur la table de billard. Mon adversaire plonge largement dans mon décolleté, et je laisse faire avec un grand sourire. Les yeux des autres hommes sont plutôt fixés sur la courbe de mes reins. Avec un regard plein de sous-entendus quant à ce que je suis capable de faire de mes dix doigts ailleurs que sur une table de billard, je fais glisser plusieurs fois le bois sur l'angle de mon pouce et de mon index, doucement, et je casse le triangle de boules qui vont s'éparpiller sur le velours. Je laisse mon rival tirer à son tour, puis je contourne la table en observant la configuration des sphères sur la table. J'aime jouer avec les nerfs des hommes, c'est si facile de les amadouer… Et puis j'aime leurs regards.<br>__Je fléchis le buste, accentue ma cambrure, et je me positionne pour viser, lorsqu'un parfum masculin familier me fait me retourner brusquement. Je lâche la queue de billard qui roule au sol. Sam ramasse ce que je viens de laisser choir et m'enlace chaleureusement. Presque un an après son décès officiel, il est là devant moi, à me sourire… Le sang quitte mon visage, le choc est rude. J'ai la tête qui tourne… Il me propose de prendre un verre. Et comment ! J'ai besoin d'un remontant. _

Elle laissa les trois cents dollars de mise sur le bord du tapis pour s'installer à la table de Sam, qui lui présenta Samuel, son grand-père. La jeune femme s'extasia sur son retour d'entre les morts, désarçonnée et enchantée de le voir vivant. Sam lui expliqua qu'il les avait laissés elle et son frère croire à sa mort pour leur offrir une chance de vivre une vie normale. L'émotion passée, elle leur proposa de loger chez elle, s'ils le souhaitaient et le temps qu'ils auraient besoin. Samuel déclina poliment, mais le jeune chasseur accepta la proposition d'aller prendre un « dernier verre » chez elle, avec un regard sans équivoque sur ce qu'il envisageait pour la fin de la soirée, à la jeune femme. Le vieil homme prit rapidement congé, les laissant seuls. Sam avala la fin de son verre d'une traite et passa son bras autour de la taille de Déborah, se penchant dans son cou pour l'embrasser. Elle frissonna, les yeux mi-clos. Elle tourna son visage vers lui, et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Un long baiser languissant suivit ce bref contact. Elle recula un peu et baissa les yeux sur la pointe de ses bottes le temps de se reprendre. Elle paya les consommations et étreignit le chasseur pour rejoindre sa voiture. Le trajet jusqu'au domicile de la jeune femme fut laborieux, car les mains et les lèvres de Sam s'égaraient sur le corps de la conductrice, l'obligeant à le repousser pour manœuvrer. Ils arrivèrent finalement, tant bien que mal. La maison ne suscita pas son intérêt, occupé qu'il était à caresser le corps de la propriétaire qui devait lutter pour ouvrir sa porte d'entrée.

_Je fais la connaissance de son grand-père, Samuel. Un homme charmant, bien qu'un peu renfermé. Sam me résume ces derniers mois avec une désinvolture qui frise l'insensibilité. Je suis bien sûre positivement enchantée qu'il ne soit pas mort, mais ça me fiche un coup de savoir qu'il n'a pas daigné me prévenir de son retour, sous prétexte de me protéger. Il a fait la même avec son frère… J'ai quand même un peu de mal à l'accepter. Mais il est là, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je propose bien volontiers de les héberger, son grand-père et lui. Samuel me répond poliment qu'ils ont déjà réservé et qu'il ne veut pas m'embêter. Par contre, Sam, lui, ne dédaigne pas un dernier verre chez moi. Le regard qu'il me lance en acceptant cette invitation est si lourd de promesses que je rougis presque.  
><em>_Samuel nous laisse rapidement en tête à tête. Sitôt seuls, son petit-fils finit son bourbon cul-sec et m'enlace. Ses lèvres se posent dans mon cou. Il se souvient de mon point faible… Ca me fait frémir. Je lève la tête vers lui, et comme il n'a pas bougé, j'effleure sa bouche. Mes bras coulent autour de son cou, il me serre un peu plus étroitement. Nous échangeons un interminable baiser. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine à tel point que je suis obligée de me focaliser sur mes chaussures pour recouvrer mes esprits. _

_Nous sommes à peine dans la voiture que Sam m'entreprend déjà. J'ai bien l'intention de profiter de ma nuit, et pour ça, il faut que nous arrivions vivants à la maison. J'ai rarement connu des demi-heures de route aussi interminables, à repousser les assauts de mon amant pour pouvoir conduire. Bon gré, mal gré, j'arrive à nous garer devant la maison. Mais là encore, c'est un supplice pour ouvrir la porte, avec Sam qui me coince contre le mur et essaie de me déshabiller sous le porche… _

Sitôt que la porte fut fermée sur eux, Sam la souleva de terre et l'embrassa durement. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent sous la violence, la lèvre de Déborah saigna légèrement, fendue par son incisive. Elle lui empoigna les cheveux, surprise de sa propre férocité, et lui rendit son baiser. Ses mains glissèrent sur le torse musclé du jeune homme, lui ôtant sa chemise d'un geste résolu. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur sa peau chaude tout en continuant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Leurs langues jouaient à se frôler, se caresser langoureusement, redécouvrant la bouche de l'autre. Le chasseur la déshabilla à demi à son tour, enveloppant de ses mains les globes laiteux. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour prendre un mamelon entre ses lèvres, Déborah bascula la tête en arrière. Le moindre frôlement faisait vibrer sa gorge d'un contralto frémissant. Elle plongea dans ses yeux et il la vit paniquer un bref instant. Elle avait compris que quelque chose était différent. Il déploya tout son talent pour lui faire rapidement oublier le regard étranger. Il la noya dans une sensualité purement mécanique et la porta jusque dans la chambre tout en la couvrant de baisers.

_La porte à peine close, Sam me décolle du sol et m'embrasse si sauvagement que je m'ouvre la lèvre sur une incisive… J'ai tellement envie de lui que je réplique avec autant d'ardeur que lui en met à m'embrasser. Ses cheveux qui ont poussé m'offrent une excellente prise pour riposter. Je fais sauter les boutons de sa chemise en urgence, je veux sa peau sous mes doigts. Il est toujours aussi chaud et encore plus musclé… Pas étonnant qu'il me manipule aussi facilement. Il m'ôte mon bustier, courbe son mètre quatre-vingt treize pour lécher la pointe de mon sein. C'est tellement bon… Pourtant, quand je baisse les yeux pour croiser son regard, j'ai un instant d'hésitation. Il est toujours aussi doué que dans mes souvenirs mais il manque quelque chose en lui. Son regard est… différent. J'ai presque l'impression de me trouver face à un type que je ne connais pas. Seulement, ses mains me procurent tellement de sensations que je me concentre plus sur le physique que sur ce que je ressens moralement, aidée par mon démon qui se manifeste brutalement. Depuis la pseudo mort de Sam… aucun des amants que j'ai pu avoir n'a eu ses faveurs, alors maintenant que nous l'avons retrouvé…_

Leurs peaux nues s'agaçaient mutuellement. Il s'assit sur le lit, la jeune femme à califourchon sur ses cuisses, et acheva de la déshabiller. Il la renversa sur l'édredon, mais elle s'agenouilla pour le regarder enlever son pantalon d'un air gourmand. Son visage concentré le fit sourire. Sans la quitter des yeux, le cadet des Winchester avança jusqu'à se retrouver à son tour à genoux sur le lit. Il reprit possession des lèvres charnues que la jeune femme mordillait nerveusement et s'allongea entre ses cuisses. Il était tendu quand il se fraya un passage en elle. Leurs bouches étaient restées soudées, étouffant les gémissements de jouissance qui montait dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Sam la maintint sous lui un long moment, les bras tendus comme s'il voulait faire des pompes, prenant appui sur ses genoux pour aller et venir profondément dans l'alcôve humide qui ondulait sous ses coups de reins. Il profitait ainsi d'une vue imprenable sur le corps de Déborah qui lui avait planté ses ongles dans les épaules, soupirant et haletant sous tant de vigueur. Une plainte sourde s'éleva entre eux. La jeune femme se cambra, posa ses mains sur les biceps de son partenaire en le poussant pour le renverser. Il se laissa faire et, le buste légèrement redressé grâce aux oreillers, il lui posa ses mains sur les hanches pour lui donner le rythme et l'empaler plus énergiquement. La poitrine de Déborah tressaillait à chaque mouvement. La tête en arrière, la chasseuse poussa un soupir qui enfla en un cri primitif de jouissance. Le corps du jeune homme réagît instantanément et il expira bruyamment alors que le plaisir s'abattait sur eux.

Encore frissonnante, elle se laissa tomber sur lui, leurs cœurs battant la chamade puis roula sur elle-même pour s'allonger à côté de Sam. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle glissa sous les draps, enveloppée de la chaleur du corps masculin contre le sien.

_Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, il me lève de terre et m'emmène dans la chambre. Je suis collée à lui quand il monte les escaliers. Arrivés dans la pièce, il s'installe sur le lit et finit de me dévêtir avant de m'y pousser. Je me mets à genoux pour le regarder se dénuder à son tour. Toujours les mêmes hanches étroites et toujours aussi viril… Il s'est sacrément étoffé, il a pris pas mal de muscle, surtout en haut… Il se penche sur moi pour baiser ma bouche, je bascule en arrière pendant qu'il s'allonge sur moi. Il est tendu comme un arc quand il entre en moi. Nos langues se caressent, il est à genoux entre mes cuisses. Il va et vient au dessus de moi, en moi. Il a quelque chose de changé, mais là, je ne pense plus, je ne suis plus en état. Je sens monter la jouissance, alors je décide de prendre les choses en main pour retarder l'échéance et profiter encore un peu de ce moment. Je le bascule sur le dos et il m'attrape par les hanches. Il est puissant, il lève le bassin pour venir à ma rencontre. Il caresse un point à l'intérieur de moi qui me fait monter dans les tours. L'orgasme pointe le bout de son nez. J'accélère mes mouvements de reins une seconde avant de me contracter. Sam le sent et son corps répond en retour. Un cri de plaisir m'échappe, alors que mon amant souffle un grand coup.  
><em>_Je m'effondre sur lui, nos cœurs battent à tout rompre. Après un moment, je peux enfin rouler sur le flanc pour m'installer à côté de lui. Une douche rapide, et je me mets au lit, blottie dans ses bras. J'ai à nouveau le sentiment désagréable et diffus que quelque chose cloche dans son regard. Mais la fatigue et le plein de sensations ont raison de moi. Je lui en parlerai plus tard. _

_A mon réveil, le lit est vide. Je colle mon nez dans l'oreiller, j'inspire à pleins poumons son parfum. J'ai un sourire comblé au souvenir de la nuit que nous venons de passer. La vie va pouvoir reprendre son cours… Je m'enveloppe dans un kimono de soie rouge sombre décoré d'un dragon et je descends. La maison est vide. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine en repensant à ce que je n'ai pas vu la veille dans les yeux de Sam._

* * *

><p><em>Je mets pied à terre devant le club. Je frappe à la porte et j'attends que le judas s'ouvre. Le mot de passe donné, j'entre enfin. La musique m'enveloppe comme un drap de soie, douce et glissante. J'avance en ondulant, je me mêle à la foule pour atteindre le bar. J'ai coloré mes cheveux en rose vif pour l'occasion. Plus je serai excentrique, plus je passerai inaperçue… Alors j'ai fait les choses bien. Corset en vinyle et un pantalon de cuir moulant rentré dans des bottes lacées à talons hauts. Toute de noir vêtue. Je commande une vodka et je m'installe dans un coin d'où je peux tout surveiller sans me montrer. La musique monte d'un cran, percutante, rythmée. Je me lève. J'ai envie de bouger et j'ai repéré celui que je pourchasse depuis près de trois semaines. Je le rejoins sur la piste. Je suis la mesure, tout mon corps se balance au son des basses. Un salopard de vampire, mon démon le confirme. Ouais, parfois, c'est bien utile d'être ce que je suis. Et si tout se passe comme je l'espère, il me mènera à son nid, et là, je ferai brûler la maison avec ses occupants.<em>

Elle resta une partie de la nuit sur la piste à observer celui qu'elle allait tuer. Quand il quitta le club, la jeune femme le suivit dans la ruelle. Et elle se retrouva rapidement prise à partie par deux autres vampires.

Sam l'observait depuis un moment, dissimulé dans l'ombre. Il se souvenait que quelque chose chez cette fille était anormal, mais il ne savait plus quoi. Il avait le sentiment diffus qu'elle était dangereuse et qu'il devait s'en débarrasser. Mais pourquoi ? Il attendit de voir si elle se débrouillait avec le vampire. Après tout, si ce dernier réussissait à la tuer, ça lui épargnerait d'avoir à le faire lui-même. Non pas que ça l'aurait gêné, non, juste la question pratique de ne pas avoir à faire disparaitre le cadavre. Samuel arriva derrière lui, accompagné de plusieurs personnes. Il se décida enfin à intervenir pour relever la jeune femme avant que son grand-père ne lui demande de le faire.

Elle avait réussi à décapiter rapidement le premier vampire, mais le second l'avait jetée à terre pendant que sa cible s'enfuyait. Elle se débattait pour éviter la morsure quand son assaillant fut brutalement bousculé et envoyé au sol à son tour. Elle entendit une voix qu'il lui sembla reconnaitre donner des ordres. Une main secourable se tendit vers elle pour la relever. C'était celle de Sam. Pendant ce temps, son grand-père et les autres avaient acculé le vampire qui l'avait agressée et le décapitèrent. Le groupe se tourna alors vers elle. Elle vit les membres du petit groupe la détailler de la tête aux pieds d'un air réprobateur. Elle choisit de les ignorer ouvertement pour saluer Sam et son grand-père. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle le traquait depuis plusieurs semaines et que suite à ce qui venait de se passer, elle avait perdu sa piste. Le travail qu'elle avait fait était donc fichu.  
>Samuel sourît :<br>- Erreur, il nous donné l'adresse de son nid. On va y aller. Toi, tu restes à l'écart, tu en as assez fait.  
>- Non, hors de question que vous m'évinciez. Je viens avec vous. Je suis sur ce coup depuis trop longtemps pour me laisser foutre à la porte !<br>Sam intervint pour la calmer. Il la savait compétente. Et au pire, elle ferait un excellent appât, bien qu'il se garde de le dire tout haut. Le nid devait être détruit, point final et qu'importaient les pertes. Il consulta tout de même son grand-père du regard, qui lui signifia que si Déborah venait, il devrait « la surveiller pour lui éviter de faire d'autres conneries ». L'intéressée serra les dents mais réussît à garder son calme. Elle alla récupérer son manteau au vestiaire et sa moto devant le club et suivît les véhicules jusqu'à un hangar désaffecté en plein milieu d'une zone industrielle.

Dans leur voiture, Sam et son grand-père discutèrent de la présence de Déborah sur leur route. Pour le second, elle était une gêne dont il convenait de se délester pour éviter d'autres ennuis. Son petit-fils acquiesça. Il se chargerait de lui expliquer tout ça dès la mission finie. Mais dans son esprit, elle était déjà sur la liste des patients du légiste…

Les passagers sortirent, s'armèrent pendant que Samuel donnait les ordres et assignait les rôles. La chasseuse sortit ses propres armes des sacoches de sa moto, et se posta près de Sam. Puis, tous les deux, ils contournèrent le bâtiment pour entrer par derrière. Ils parvinrent au deuxième étage sans encombre, guidés par une musique lancinante. Trois vampires passèrent devant eux sans les voir. Les chasseurs en décapitèrent chacun un sans coup férir, et Sam maintint le dernier pendant que Déborah lui coupait la tête. Rapidement, le nid fut nettoyé, les vampires détruits et tous les participants se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée principale. Samuel les félicita et échangea un regard avec son descendant. Sam entraina la chasseuse derrière la bâtisse. Arrivés hors de vue des autres, il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'embrassa. Il voulait juste endormir sa méfiance, et quoi de mieux que de lui donner un baiser ? Il avait décidé de faire dans le feutré pour s'affranchir d'elle : le couteau. Il ne pouvait pas simplement lui tirer une balle dans le corps, ça aurait alerté les autres. Surprise, elle mit une fraction de seconde avant de répondre à son étreinte. Quand il la lâcha, elle lui sourît, mais le regard qu'il lui rendit la mit mal à l'aise. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, la jeune femme s'écroulait au sol, la lame d'un couteau plongée dans l'abdomen. Choquée, elle lui demanda du regard pourquoi il avait fait ça. Le silence lui répondit, en plus du regard glacial du jeune homme. Sam rejoignit les autres, et ils reprirent la route. Il trouvait juste un peu dommage d'avoir du la liquider comme ça. Elle était si douée au lit…

_C'est la deuxième fois que Sam débarque à l'improviste en moins d'un mois... Et là, il n'est pas seul avec Samuel... Le pire, c'est que son grand-père veut prendre le relais et que je rentre chez moi… Après tout le boulot que je me suis tapé, c'est tout simplement hors de question et je le fais savoir. Samuel me confie aux bons soins de son petit-fils pour finir le travail, à la condition expresse que je ne fasse « pas de conneries ». Comme si je ne connaissais pas mon job. Sérieux, quoi… Le nid de vampires que je comptais nettoyer seule fait finalement l'objet de toutes les attentions du petit groupe qui obéit à Samuel. _

_Notre tâche effectuée, nous le retrouvons à l'entrée du bâtiment. Sam me demande de l'accompagner derrière, il a quelque chose pour moi. Je le suis, intriguée. Dès que nous sommes hors de vue, il me saisit le poignet pour m'attirer contre lui. Je me demande ce qu'il compte faire quand il se penche sur moi. Ses lèvres douces se posent sur les miennes. Je suis si stupéfiée que je mets un instant à réagir. Il me lâche et un sourire déplaisant éclaire son visage. La douleur est éblouissante. Le sang gicle quand il retire son couteau de mon ventre. Même si ma question se lit dans mes yeux, il ne me lance qu'un regard impassible avant de tourner les talons. Je m'appuie sur le mur, une main sur la plaie pour endiguer au moins un peu l'hémorragie, mais je vacille rapidement. La perte de sang est trop importante pour que je me contente d'un simple point de compression. Je dégringole dans un trou noir. Avec un peu de chance, cette fois sera la bonne…_

_Je me réveille dans un monde blanc qui sent le désinfectant médical. J'ai soif, mal à la tête, et quand je veux me redresser, la réalité me rattrape aussitôt en m'infligeant une douleur fulgurante dans le ventre. Une infirmière passe à ce moment-là et vient me voir. D'après elle, je suis une miraculée… Façon de voir. Je dois encore passer plusieurs jours à l'hôpital, le foie a été touché par le coup de couteau. Le toubib me dit que j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang avant d'être trouvée par une patrouille de police qui passait par hasard. Quand j'ai l'autorisation de rentrer chez moi, une nouvelle cicatrice court à droite de mon nombril. Et celle-là, je compte bien la garder. Si je retrouve l'auteur, ça sera sa fête…_


	28. Sacrée soirée

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartient.

* * *

><p><em>Mon sac sur le dos, je gare ma moto devant l'entrée de la maison. J'ôte mon casque, je suis fourbue. J'ai la tête pleine de réflexions sur les cours que je viens de quitter. Mon prof d'hébreu m'a orientée vers un confrère spécialiste en phénicien et en akkadien. J'ai besoin de ces langues mortes parlés au Moyen-Orient durant la haute Antiquité pour traduire de vieux textes. Le Professeur Cloudignam m'a fourni une liste longue comme le bras d'ouvrages « de référence » et de documents qui, selon lui, vont m'aider à commencer l'étude de ces langues. Je suis passée à la bibliothèque et j'en ai trouvé certains. Pas tous, hélas. Il va falloir que je les commande. Encore de la paperasse en vue…<br>__Je glisse la clé dans la serrure. Surprise ! Elle est ouverte, j'ai dû la laisser ouverte ce matin en partant, en retard pour une fois. Pas étonnant que je me sois levée à la bourre. Je passe mes nuits et mes week-ends à chasser, mes journées à étudier. Je suis crevée, lessivée, éreintée. Heureusement, demain, c'est vendredi. Youpi ! Cette semaine, je m'accorde deux jours de relâche. J'ai besoin de décompresser. Si je me fais tuer parce que je manque de sommeil, j'aurais l'air un peu con… « Heu, Monsieur le méchant, tu veux bien m'épargner ?... Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai cours demain ? » C'est ça… Je soupire en jetant mon trousseau sur le buffet de l'entrée. Puis j'y pose mon casque et mes gants avant d'accrocher ma veste. _

_Un bruit dans le bureau du rez-de-chaussée. Je n'ai donc pas rêvé en arrivant, j'ai un invité surprise… Je passe en mode « chasse » immédiatement. Depuis l'épisode du coup de couteau de Sam, je ne fais plus confiance à personne, je suis devenue quasiment parano… D'après le médecin que j'ai vu à l'hosto après ce regrettable incident, je souffrirais d'un « Syndrôme de Stress Post Traumatique », plus connu sous l'acronyme « SSPT ». C'est une façon de voir… Moi, je dirais plutôt que je souffre d'un remarquable instinct de survie dans un métier relativement dangereux… _

_Je décroche silencieusement le fusil sous le meuble. Même si je sais qu'il est planqué, je vérifie quand même, au cas où l'intrus l'aurait trouvé aussi et déchargé. Je retire mes chaussures pour marcher plus légèrement et je me dirige vers la source du bruit. Un parfum que je connais… J'aperçois une homme de dos. Son allure me parait étrangement familière… Mais je le mets quand même en joue juste avant de lui ordonner de se mettre à genoux. Il lève les mains lentement, croise les doigts derrière sa tête et obtempère sans rechigner. Bon sang, la ligne de ses épaules, ce parfum… J'ai l'impression de le reconnaître. Mais non… Il n'aurait pas osé… J'hésite suffisamment longtemps à avancer vers lui pour sentir une présence dans mon dos. Et merde ! Ils sont deux ! Je sursaute en reconnaissant la voix de Bobby qui me parle d'une voix calme :  
>- <em>_Déborah, c'est moi. Pose ton arme.  
>- <em>_Et lui, c'est qui, et qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?  
>- <em>_Je fais un geste de la tête pour désigner l'homme à genoux. Bobby me répond lentement, comme s'il avait peur que je fasse une énorme connerie :  
>- <em>_C'est Sam. Dean est ici aussi.  
>- <em>_SAM ?! Tu plaisantes ? Je te jure que s'il bouge une oreille, je lui colle une balle dans la tête !_

La chasseuse avait l'air paniquée. Un instant, le vieux chasseur eut peur qu'elle ne tire tellement elle tremblait. Dean s'était glissé silencieusement derrière elle quand il avait entendu Bobby parler. Il la désarma sans mal et la colla face contre le mur pour essayer de la raisonner. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à se mettre dans cet état ? Il la tenait fermement, mais il la sentit prête à essayer quand même de se dégager. Il lui remonta davantage le bras.  
>- Ne m'oblige pas à te blesser, Déborah. Calme-toi…. Si tu insistes, je t'explose le coude ! Tu sais que je ne plaisante pas… Du calme, ma belle…<br>Sam ne se releva qu'en entendant son frère menacer la chasseuse. Il allait lui demander de la lâcher, mais Bobby intervint. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et l'entraina dans le salon. Elle était aux bords des larmes, jamais il ne l'avait vue comme ça. Elle tremblait, à la limite de l'hystérie. Il l'installa dans le canapé.  
>- Calme-toi… Voilà… Maintenant, explique-moi ce qui se passe.<br>Elle lui raconta les retrouvailles, en omettant certains détails, la disparition au matin, le nid de vampires, le coup de couteau. Il l'écouta, puis lui fit promettre de ne rien dire à Sam sur ce qui s'était passé.

Dean était resté dans la bibliothèque avec son frère, le temps que Bobby les appelle. Ils ne comprenaient pas cette réaction qu'ils trouvaient disproportionnée face à si peu de choses. Oui, ils étaient revenus chez elle, mais ils n'avaient pas forcé la porte, non plus… Et puis, cette manie de les menacer d'une arme dès qu'elle rentrait… Pour Sam, assis dans un des fauteuils club, elle avait parue… comment dire ?... Apeurée. Oui, c'était le terme. Presque terrifiée de savoir que c'était lui… Il ne se souvenait pas de tout ce qu'il avait fait au cours de son « absence »… La mémoire lui revenait par moments, des sortes de flashbacks généralement peu agréables. Mais en ce qui la concernait… C'était le néant total, pour le moment. Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur rencontre, de leur premier baiser, de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Qu'avait-il pu faire pendant cette année écoulée pour la perturber à ce point ?

Bobby appela Dean et « seulement Dean ». Il les rejoignit et Bobby lui résuma rapidement la situation. L'aîné des Winchester servit un verre de cognac à la jeune femme et lui fit boire. Ça l'aiderait à se calmer. Rien de tel qu'une dose médicinale d'alcool. Il lui demanda à son tour de passer sous silence ces épisodes.  
>- Bon… Sam fait une sorte d'amnésie. Alors surtout, ne lui dis rien. On t'expliquera un peu plus tard le pourquoi du comment. Mais pour l'instant, tu vas aller te reposer… Pas de « mais ». Allez, viens, je t'emmène dans ta chambre.<br>Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croise Sam tout de suite, aussi bien pour lui que pour elle. Mais merde, quoi ! Son frère avait vraiment déconné. Ils allaient s'amuser, avec Bobby, pour remettre de l'ordre là-dedans… Il la fit s'allonger, s'assura qu'elle ne bougerait pas, et redescendit voir son frère. Une longue et douloureuse explication en vue… Il se prit momentanément à détester son frère, la jeune femme, et toute sa vie en général…

_Bon dieu ! Sam est chez moi ! Après ce qu'il m'a fait, il a le culot de se pointer comme si de rien ! Je revois ses yeux quand il m'a poignardé. Ce regard froid, un regard de tueur, dénué d'émotion, vide… J'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines et le voilà, le plus tranquillement du monde, qui revient dans MA maison sans crier gare. En fait… J'ai la trouille de ce mec… Putain, ça m'était jamais arrivé avant, d'avoir peur d'un humain ! Là, j'en ai encore plus peur que de la gargouille qui a failli me bouloter. Je garde le doigt sur la gâchette, s'il remue une oreille, je mets ma menace à exécution. Sa gueule d'amour finira en bolognaise sur les murs. Peut-être que ça dénouera mon estomac de voir son cadavre s'effondrer en étant à peu près sûre que cette fois, il ne risque pas de revenir… Je suis tellement perturbée par sa présence que je n'entends pas Dean arriver derrière moi. Je vois juste sa main saisir le canon et le lever vers le plafond. Je lâche mon fusil en me retournant pour le frapper, mais je manque de rapidité. Dean me colle au mur, le bras tordu dans le dos. Je me débats et il me fait bien sentir que si j'insiste, il n'hésitera pas à me péter l'articulation. J'entends bien sa voix, mais je ne comprends pas les mots. Je me demande un instant ce qui serait pire entre perdre l'usage de mon bras et risquer de me faire à nouveau larder la couenne… _

_Bobby se décide enfin à intervenir pour me délivrer. Il m'emmène dans le salon en me tenant par le coude et m'assoit dans le sofa. Je tremble, j'ai froid, j'ai chaud, envie de pleurer, envie de me lever pour aller m'expliquer avec Sam… Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Bobby se pose sur le bord de la table basse, me prend par les épaules pour me secouer. Il me prend la tête à deux mains, m'obligeant à le regarder avant de me demander de tout lui expliquer. Par où commencer ?... Je lui dis ce que je peux. Naturellement, j'oublie certains passages, comme la folle nuit… Mais le nid de vampires, la blessure au couteau, ça, je lui raconte. Il me demande de ne rien dire à Sam. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui parler dans la seconde…_

_Dean arrive à son tour. Seul, heureusement. Bobby lui fait un topo, pendant que je cale mes mains entre mes genoux pour les empêcher de trembler. Dean me rapporte un verre de cognac qu'il est allé chercher dans le bar et le porte à mes lèvres. Je le repousse d'une main, mais il réitère son geste et là, je n'ai pas le choix. L'alcool me chauffe la gorge puis diffuse sa chaleur dans mon corps. Ca me remet un peu d'équerre. Dean me demande la même chose que Bobby. Ça va, j'ai compris, silence radio. J'aurai les explications en temps utile, d'après lui… C'est ce qu'on verra. Pour le moment, il me prend par le bras. Il m'aide à me lever pour m'emmener dans ma chambre, il veut que je me repose. Comme si ça pouvait arranger les choses… Je suis tellement hébétée que je me laisse guider. Dean m'allonge sur le couvre-lit, me fait promettre de ne pas descendre tout de suite et repart après m'avoir recouverte d'une couverture légère._

Sam était arrivé dans le salon, secoué par ce qui venait de se passer. Déborah l'avait menacé d'une arme, elle lui avait semblée terrifiée à l'évocation de son nom. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour la mettre dans cet état ? Il s'assit à la table du salon, essayant de comprendre. Une douleur sourde commença à lui vriller les tempes, annonciatrice d'une migraine. Il se vit dans un bar, avec son grand-père, puis entrer là avec la jeune femme. Il se souvint de la nuit avec elle. Puis d'avoir quitté la maison après qu'elle se soit endormie. Mais pourquoi diable avait-elle réagi de cette façon en apprenant que c'était lui ? Désarçonnée, il se massa les tempes, en essayant de se souvenir de ce qui avait pu déclencher une attitude pareille.  
>Dean s'assit en face de lui, l'air pensif, après avoir discrètement demandé à Bobby de monter voir Déborah et de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Mais à son frère ? Comment lui expliquer qu'il avait voulu la tuer ? Il cherchait une approche qui lui permettrait de savoir ce dont son frère se souvenait tout en ne lui dévoilant rien de ce que lui savait, quand il le vit se prendre la tête dans les mains, signe qu'il avait un mal de tête certainement lié à une réminiscence. Occasion parfaite pour lancer le sujet.<br>- T'as mal au crâne ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?  
>- Ouais, j'ai mal. Et ouais, je me suis rappelé quelques trucs…<br>- Du genre ?  
>- Du genre… ce n'est pas tes oignons.<br>- T'as couché avec elle ?  
>- Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas tes oignons… Oui, j'ai couché avec elle, finît-il par concéder. Et je suis parti dès qu'elle s'est endormie. Je n'ai pas souvenir de lui avoir fait quoi que ce soit qui justifie ça…<br>Dean resta silencieux. Il devait lui dire.  
>- En fait, il n'y a pas que ça… Apparemment, tu l'as vue deux fois. Et il y a une fois où tu l'as plantée avec autre chose que ta…<br>- OK, stop ! J'ai compris… Effectivement, ça explique beaucoup de choses…  
>Effaré de cette nouvelle, Sam garda le silence un long moment. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi elle avait eu si peur. Il se rappelait très bien de ce que son regard reflétait à cette période. Rien. Aucune émotion. Pendant ces mois, il avait fait son travail sans se poser la moindre question, sans souci de quoi que ce soit. Déborah avait donc fait les frais de son « jumeau ». Il soupira, les doigts pressés sur ses tempes en mouvements circulaires pour essayer de calmer la douleur, les yeux clos. Il avait besoin d'un verre. Et puis il irait voir Déborah pour s'expliquer directement avec elle. Il fallait qu'il lui demande pardon. <p>

_Dean parti, Bobby remonte me voir. Il me raconte comment Sam a retrouvé son âme, qui était restée une année la cage avec Lucifer et Michel, les souvenirs qui lui revenaient par fragments. J'opine du chef, tour à tour confuse et effarée. Je me souviens du regard vide de Sam lors de la nuit de nos retrouvailles. Presque la même expression dénuée d'humanité qu'au moment où il a plongé sa lame dans mon ventre.  
><em>_Bobby redescend enfin. Waouh… Dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça est un doux euphémisme. Pour une explication, c'en est une. Ce n'est pas ça qui me mettait pas plus à l'aise pour autant. Après tout, il a quand même essayé de me tuer. Je ne suis toujours pas sûre de pouvoir lui faire confiance…Ça fait beaucoup d'informations à digérer d'un coup, j'ai besoin de temps pour assimiler cette réalité. Je me pelotonne sous ma couverture, les yeux fermés. Ouais, ça fait quand même beaucoup…_

La chasseuse était allongée, les yeux clos. Un coup frappé discrètement à sa porte la tira de ses pensées. Elle répondit machinalement d'entrer. Sam se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, une main levée en signe d'apaisement, l'autre tenant un verre de jus de fruits. Il s'immobilisa aussitôt, guettant la réaction de la jeune femme qui s'était redressée sur le lit d'un air crispé. Il ne voulait surtout pas la braquer en allant trop vite en besogne. Il lui tendit le verre de loin, lui demandant s'il pouvait s'approcher. Elle eut une moue hésitante avant d'allonger le bras pour le faire avancer jusqu'au lit. Elle recula jusqu'à s'asseoir sur les oreillers, son verre à la main et remercia le jeune homme d'un signe de tête. Ce dernier s'assit au pied du lit, cherchant ses mots pour lui dire combien il regrettait ce qui s'était passé pendant son « absence ». En montant, il était fermement décidé à tout lui dire, mais devant son regard méfiant, il se sentît terriblement coupable et mal à l'aise. Un silence gêné s'étira entre eux. Sam finît par se lancer.  
>- Je voulais te dire… Dean m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé et… je suis désolé.<br>- T'étais pas toi-même.  
>- Je sais, mais ça n'excuse rien. Alors, je te demande pardon.<br>Il leva les yeux vers elle. La jeune femme vît dans ses prunelles gris-vert l'angoisse qui le tenaillait de se faire éconduire. Elle inspira un grand coup, posa son verre et progressa jusqu'à le rejoindre. Elle s'assit sur ses talons, devant lui, pour poser sa main sur la sienne en gage de réconfort, avec un léger sourire. Il lui retourna un regard tellement soulagé qu'elle en fût bouleversée. Sam n'y croyait pas. Elle lui pardonnait. Encore… Ce jour était l'un des plus beaux de sa vie. Instantanément, il reprît espoir. Il pouvait à nouveau envisager de revenir auprès d'elle, de reprendre leur vie là où elle s'était mise en pointillés.

Lâchant sa main, Déborah se pencha sur lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent. Il était si heureux ! Ses mains quittèrent ses genoux pour se perdre dans les cheveux de la jeune femme qui posa les siennes sur lui pour maintenir son équilibre. Elle avait toujours ce parfum de fleurs, ses lèvres étaient veloutées, sa chevelure épaisse était douce entre ses doigts … Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, juste bouche contre bouche. Jusqu'au moment où il appuya son baiser, glissant sa langue entre ses dents pour en effleurer les lèvres de sa compagne. Elle recula aussi vivement que si un serpent l'avait mordue, repoussant le chasseur qui faillit partir à la renverse.  
>- Il ne faut pas ! On ne doit pas ! On ne peut pas faire ça !<br>Elle se leva d'un bond, l'air totalement affolée et recula jusqu'à la porte. Puis elle tourna les talons et descendit, laissant un Sam perplexe assis sur le lit. Qu'avait-il encore fait pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça ?

_Quelqu'un toque à ma porte. Je dis d'entrer, c'est automatique. C'est Sam… Je m'assoie, prête à saisir mon Ruger sous mon oreiller s'il se montre menaçant. Il a l'air presque craintif quand il montre ses mains. Il me propose un verre plein et me demande la permission d'approcher. Mon cœur balance… Mais il m'adresse son regard de chien battu qui me fait craquer. Je tends la main pour le faire avancer tout m'adossant à la tête de lit, les genoux contre la poitrine. J'attrape le verre qu'il me tend depuis le pied du lit, où il s'installe, après un moment de flottement.  
><em>_Le silence entre nous est impressionnant. Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet de son retour, pas plus que je ne sais si je lui en veux encore ou pas. Il ouvre la bouche. Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir entendre ce qu'il a dire. Pourtant, je l'écoute, j'essaie même de le rassurer. Il me regarde avec une telle détresse dans les yeux… Il est sincère. Vraiment sincère. Misère… Il me semble à la limite des larmes. Ca me fait mal de le voir comme ça. Je me fais violence et j'avance vers lui. A genoux sur mes talons, je place ma main sur la sienne pour lui montrer que je comprends. Le soulagement que je vois dans ses yeux à cet instant balaie toutes mes réticences. J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir Sam, le vrai, celui que j'ai connu avant tout ce merdier..._

_Je me penche pour l'embrasser. Oh, c'est très chaste. Juste un baiser de réconciliation, tout ce qu'il y a de plus vertueux. Enfin, au début. Je m'appuie sur ses cuisses pour ne pas me casser la figure, Sam glisse ses mains dans mes cheveux. Ca dérape au moment où il frôle mes lèvres de sa langue. Je remonte des mois en arrière, je vois où ça nous a menés. Je ne veux plus souffrir. Je ne veux pas le laisser imaginer que ça peut reprendre là on s'est arrêtés. La panique me gagne. Je le repousse et je prends la fuite. J'ai toujours peur de lui. Peur qu'il me fasse du mal. Encore…_

Elle croisa Dean et Bobby qui s'étonnèrent de la voir seule. Elle leur adressa un sourire qui ressemblait davantage à un rictus qu'à autre chose. Elle passa devant eux pour aller chercher son sac qu'elle emmena dans son bureau, puis revint vers la cuisine, sans mot dire. Finalement, Dean s'avança et lui attrapa le bras quand elle passa à sa hauteur. Sam n'était pas descendu et elle avait l'air suffisamment en pétard pour lui avoir fait du mal. Il voulait savoir. Lui aussi avait droit à des éclaircissements. Elle lui jeta un regard dédaigneux en se figeant net.  
>- Tu comptes nous faire la gueule combien de temps, au juste ? Parce que j'veux pas dire, mais l'accueil laisse à désirer, chez toi.<br>- Encore aurait-il fallu que vous soyez les bienvenus. Seulement voilà, je pars en cours, je rentre, et je tombe nez à nez avec les deux mecs qui sont partis comme des voleurs un beau matin après avoir bien pris leur pied à me prendre pour une conne ! Tu t'attendais à des chocolats sur l'oreiller de ta chambre et des pétales de roses dans la baignoire ?  
>Bobby intervint, sentant la chasseuse sur le point d'en venir aux mains.<br>- Oh les enfants ! On se calme. Déborah, j'ai essayé de te prévenir, je t'ai laissé des messages, mais tu n'as pas répondu. Dean, lâche-la.  
>La jeune femme eut un bref regard de remerciement pour son ami et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Dean qui la fusilla du regard. Elle méritait vraiment des baffes !<br>Sam avait assisté à la scène depuis l'escalier sans oser intervenir. Désemparé. Voilà ce qu'il ressentait. Un grand vide à l'intérieur de lui, comme si le comportement de la chasseuse lui avait retiré un organe dont il n'avait pas eu conscience jusque là.

Elle s'installa dans la cuisine, une bière à la main. Les trois hommes se tenaient devant la porte, indécis sur ce qu'il convenait de faire, quand Bobby prît le parti de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il alla donc chercher des bières dans le réfrigérateur et s'appuya sur le comptoir pour boire la sienne avant de demander à la chasseuse :  
>- Alors, tes études, t'en es où ?<br>- Je commence le phénicien et l'akkadien. Sinon, pour le reste, rien de bien nouveau.  
>Un silence tendu fit écho à cette réponse laconique. Après quelques minutes, Déborah demanda froidement :<br>- J'imagine que vous restez manger ?  
>Le vieux chasseur fronça les sourcils devant autant de mauvaise volonté. Il se dît qu'elle pourrait tout de même faire un effort. S'il avait été chez lui, il aurait pu l'engueuler à sa guise, mais là, il était quand même chez elle… En soupirant, elle se leva et fouilla dans le congélateur dont elle tira un plat surgelé, mais fait maison, qu'elle mit dans le four et se rendit à son bureau du rez-de-chaussée pour y travailler le temps que le repas cuise. <p>

_En arrivant en bas, j'aperçois Dean et Bobby dans le salon. Je fais ce que j'ai à faire, j'ai du travail et je ne veux pas perdre trop de temps. Mais avant, j'ai envie d'une bière. Je passe devant Dean qui me saisit par le bras quand je le croise. Je m'arrête net. Il me prend de haut. Erreur… Je l'envoie balader vertement. Qu'il essaie de m'impressionner pour voir. S'il joue les gros bras, ça va mal se mettre ! Je suis prête à en découdre, je n'attends même que ça. Fort opportunément, Bobby s'en mêle. Il nous sépare. C'est une chance pour Dean, parce que je suis plus que remontée. Je remercie Bobby d'un hochement de tête alors que Dean me jette un regard assassin. Qu'il aille se faire foutre.  
><em>_Je m'installe pour me détendre un peu. Bobby fait comme chez lui. C'est rassurant de voir que certaines choses ne changent pas. Il me questionne sur mes cours. Aussi vrai que ça me soulage de le voir à son aise, je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je me contente donc d'une réponse aussi vague que possible, mais qui n'implique pas de devoir converser. Un ange passe. Et repasse… Personne ne bouge, personne ne moufte. Bon… Par politesse, je leur demande s'ils restent pour le dîner. Bobby n'ose pas me rabrouer, bien que ses sourcils se rejoignent presque au milieu de son visage dans une expression contrariée. Désolée, mon vieil ami, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire dans l'immédiat. Savoir que je vais devoir supporter leur présence m'enchante… Je n'ai pas de temps à leur consacrer, j'ai des cours à bosser et je me lève tôt. Pour ce soir, un plat surgelé fera très bien l'affaire. Chez moi, ce n'est pas un hôtel quatre étoiles avec restaurant. Non mais !_

Les hommes mirent la table et l'appelèrent quand le four sonna la fin de la cuisson. Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine et dînèrent dans un silence de mort, tout juste troublé par le ronronnement de la ventilation du frigo et le bruit des fourchettes dans les assiettes. Dean envisagea un instant de se mettre à hurler pour meubler la tranquillité factice qui lui mettait les nerfs à rude épreuve, mais il parvint à se retenir au prix d'un effort considérable.  
>Après le repas, Sam, qui n'avait presque pas touché au contenu de son assiette, débarrassa la table avec la chasseuse et voulut la complimenter sur le plat, mais elle lui adressa un regard si dénué de sympathie que ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Le rangement fait, elle monta se coucher rapidement et ferma ostensiblement sa porte à clé.<p>

Plus tard, dans sa chambre, le visage de Dean se fendit d'un sourire quand il découvrit une tablette de chocolat sur son oreiller. Y était collé un post-it avec un seul mot « Bienvenue » et en dessous un visage rond lui souriait. Finalement, elle ne lui en voulait peut-être pas tant que ça…  
>De son côté, le cadet des Winchester eut plus de mal à trouver le sommeil. Les images de son coup de couteau lui revenaient sans cesse et il sentait encore le métal froid entamer la chair de la jeune femme. Le nez enfoui dans l'oreiller qui sentait la mandarine, il essaya de se souvenir de sa première visite, en vain. Ce ne fût que tard dans la nuit que le sommeil vint enfin le tirer de ses lugubres réminiscences.<p>

_Je suis en pleine traduction d'un texte latin quand Bobby m'appelle pour dîner. Tout est déjà prêt, je n'ai plus qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table… Ca change ! Je devrais peut-être m'engueuler plus souvent avec les gens que je fréquente… Une fois de plus, c'est le silence qui règne en maître. Le repas achevé, Sam m'aide à débarasser la table. Il commence à essayer de me baratiner, mais je ne veux rien entendre. Je lui adresse donc mon regard le plus froid, celui qui a fait couler le Titanic… Gagné ! Il se tait, penaud. Cela fait, il quitte la pièce. Je monte me coucher, mais avant, je passe déposer un petit cadeau dans la chambre de Dean. J'ai été injuste avec lui. Disons que ce sera comme un calumet de la paix… En moins nauséabond. Et pour assurer mon intimité et ma tranquillité, je fais bien claquer le verrou de ma porte de chambre.  
><em>_Je me couche enfin. J'ai eu tellement d'émotions en si peu de temps, mon corps se modifie à un rythme tel que je sombre rapidement. Je suis au bout du rouleau. Vivement demain. Je pourrais enfin me reposer. _

Le bruit d'un moteur le tira de son assoupissement vers 6 h 30. Sam se posta à la fenêtre juste à temps pour voir la moto de la jeune femme quitter l'allée. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, son cœur se serra de la voir s'éloigner sans l'avoir embrassée.  
>Il passa la matinée dans la bibliothèque, à essayer de se concentrer plus de deux minutes d'affilée sur les lignes qu'il lisait. Son esprit vagabondait, entre les souvenirs d'avant la cage et ceux d'aujourd'hui. Il sourît en repensant aux bons moments, comme ce 4 juillet à San Francisco. Mais aussitôt, il eut la sensation de son couteau pénétrant la chair. C'était un miracle qu'elle s'en soit sortie vivante, elle aurait du en mourir. Il frissonna en imaginant ce qu'elle avait du penser à cet instant. Il se secoua. Il alla trouver son frère et Bobby et leur demanda un coup de main pour faire une surprise à Déborah.<p>

_Je me lèv 45. Le temps de faire un peu de sport, quand même, de me doucher et de manger un morceau, et il est l'heure de partir. La nourriture, c'est vraiment pour ne pas faire un malaise au guidon, parce que plus j'avance dans mon état, moins j'ai envie de manger… Je dépasse allègrement les limitations de vitesse, au point d'arriver un quart d'heure avant l'ouverture du café le plus proche de la fac de Cleveland. Je me gare devant l'établissement pour attendre mon café matinal. Je sais que je ne devrais pas en consommer autant, mais si je n'ai pas ça, je dors debout… Je sens encore le regard de Sam dans mon dos. Je réussis quand même à rester éveillée toute la journée, en cours, à enchaîner café sur café. Je multiplie les notes à revoir et les ouvrages à lire. Le premier semestre se termine, je dois absolument tout boucler avant la fin des cours…  
><em>_Je ne rentre que vers 20 h 45, soulagée que le lendemain soit un samedi. J'ai du rester à la bibliothèque… Mais je vais enfin pouvoir souffler. Pour un peu, je serai presque tentée de siffler d'émerveillement. Le repas en train de finir de cuire et un apéritif servi, la maison rangée, dépoussiérée, les sols rutilants, les trois hommes lancés dans une grande discussion. Sitôt que je passe la porte, Sam s'interrompt pour me délester des mes affaires et me tendre un verre… C'est louche… Je le prends quand même et je me laisse tomber dans le canapé avec une bouffée de satisfaction. Il n'a pas oublié que j'aime la vodka, c'est mignon… La journée a été rude et malgré les quelques grammes de caféine qui coulent dans mes veines, je suis éreintée. Mon corps commence à vraiment se ressentir de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Je devrais plus me ménager. _

_J'avale quelques gorgées avant de reposer mon verre sans l'avoir fini. Trop d'alcool, c'est mauvais pour ce que j'ai… Je monte prendre une douche bien méritée. Je la mets d'ailleurs à profit pour enfiler des vêtements plus confortable puis je redescends. Je meure de faim, mais l'odeur de nourriture me donne la nausée. Pourtant, c'est un plat que j'aime et Sam m'annonce fièrement qu'il l'a fait en espérant que ça me ferait plaisir… Je mastique sans conviction une bouchée de légumes qui a beaucoup de mal à passer. Rien n'y fait, je ne veux que dormir. Je verrais demain si je me sens capable de me nourrir…  
><em>_Je me glisse dans mon grand lit tiède, soulagée. Je pose la tête sur l'oreiller, tout en m'en voulant un peu de ne pas avoir été de meilleure compagnie. Ils ont fait des efforts. J'aurai pu en faire aussi. A bien y réfléchir, je n'ai même pas aidé à débarasser la table. Je baîlle à m'en décrocher la machoire. Après tout, ce sont eux qui ont voulu rester._

Sam était content que Déborah ne l'ait pas repoussé quand il avait voulu la débarrasser de ses affaires. Mais elle était restée visiblement sur ses gardes. Il ne lui en voulait pas, bien sûr, c'était normal. Il ne s'en formalisa donc pas. Il attendait maintenant avec une certaine impatience de passer à table. Il avait passé un long moment en cuisine à préparer un plat qu'elle aimait. La galère pour trouver la recette sur internet… Il espérait donc que le repas lui plairait. Oh oui, pour elle, il était prêt à faire des efforts. Autant que pour son frère, en fait…  
>Il fît la moue en voyant Déborah picorer à peine son assiette. Elle n'avait quasiment rien mangé... Elle avait maigri, elle devrait faire plus attention… Malgré tout, il retint les reproches inquiets qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Surtout, ne pas la réprimander ni lui faire la moindre réflexion qui pourrait la vexer.<p>

Il monta se coucher à une heure avancée de la nuit. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, alors il avait allumé la télévision. Ça ne l'avait pas fatigué, mais juste ensuqué. Il s'étira en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, un baillement à peine étouffé au coin des lèvres. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut la porte de Déborah restée entrouverte et ne pût résister à l'envie de passer la voir. Il poussa discrètement le battant en avançant sur la pointe des pieds, l'appelant doucement pour signaler sa présence. Elle ouvrit un œil ensommeillé et grommela de vagues imprécations à son égard. Malgré tout, elle se décala pour lui faire une place. Rassuré par sa réaction, il passa sous la grosse couette et glissa son bras sous sa tête. L'habitude eut raison de la jeune femme qui se lova immédiatement contre lui. Il l'enlaça, un bras calé sous sa tête, l'autre lui enserrant la taille. Il se fît la remarque que son ventre prenait une petite courbe alors que le reste de son corps conservait sa sveltesse. Un instant, il pensa à quelque chose d'improbable. Mais la connaissant, c'était impensable. Il ferma les yeux, soulagé. Pour la première fois depuis son retour de la cage, il se sentait à sa place.

_Je suis bien au chaud sous ma couette. J'entends une voix familière qui m'interpelle avec bienveillance. J'émerge un peu de mon sommeil, suffisamment pour vaguement reconnaître Sam qui entre dans la chambre. Merde, j'ai oublié de fermer la porte… Au temps pour moi. Assume, ma fille, assume… Je lui grogne après, mais le réflexe est plus fort que moi. Je me bouge pour qu'il puisse me rejoindre. Je le sens frissonner quand il m'étreint. Du soulagement, je pense. M'en fous, je suis trop crevée pour réfléchir à ce qui se passe dans sa tête. J'ai bien assez à faire avec ce qui se passe dans la mienne ! _

Le jour n'était pas encore levé quand elle sentit les lèvres de Sam frôler sa gorge. Un instant, elle envisagea de se laisser faire, toujours blottie contre lui dans la chaude étreinte de ses bras musclés. Elle leva la tête pour l'embrasser, mais la nausée la saisît aussitôt. Elle se leva en trombe pour courir dans la salle de bains. Toujours allongé dans le lit, appuyé sur les coudes, le jeune homme attendît qu'elle revienne, une moue inquiète sur le visage. Quand elle se remît au lit, il l'attira dans ses bras et lui demanda en lui caressant les cheveux :  
>- Ca va ?<br>Elle hocha la tête lentement puis elle se cala plus confortablement, dos contre lui, les jambes repliées en chien de fusil pour épouser son corps le plus parfaitement possible et tourna la tête.  
>- J'ai du attraper froid, rouler en moto par ce temps, c'est pas vraiment top. Et puis, il y a une épidemie de grippe en ce moment.<br>Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme… Sa peau était chaude, elle sentait bon. Et ses yeux… Qu'elle lui avait manqué ! Mais malade dès le réveil… Il insista gentiment :  
>- T'es sûre qu'il n'y a que ça ?<br>Elle opina. Elle venait de lui mentir, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'en vouloir.  
>Il la serra un peu plus fort, le nez dans son cou et souffla :<br>- Tu m'as manqué, bébé… Je t'aime…  
>Il la sentit frissonner. Un instant de silence lui répondît avant qu'il n'entende un murmure :<br>- Moi aussi, Trésor…

_Son corps est bouillant et solide. Souvenirs de bons moments. Il m'embrasse dans le cou, penché sur moi, et j'ai follement envie de me laisser faire. Je lève la tête pour chercher ses lèvres, comme avant. Oh, la bonne idée ! J'adore cette suite parentale, la salle de bains est à portée de main en un rien de temps. C'est bien pratique dans mon cas, ça m'évite de vomir dans l'escalier en voulant courir aux toilettes…  
><em>_Je soulage mon estomac de la bile qui le remplit, puis je me recouche. Je mesure chaque geste pour ne pas remettre ça, je n'ai toujours pas digéré l'épisode de San Francisco… Sam me demande si ça va… Oh oui, bien sûr, vu mon état, j'ai la patate! J'ai retrouvé le Sam d'avant, ça se confirme. Doux, prévenant, attentionné… Pas celui que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques mois. L'apparence de Sam, mais rien de ce qui fait qu'il est lui. Dois-je lui dire la vérité ? Je n'arrive déjà pas à prendre la décision seule, alors à deux ! La moto est une excellente excuse. Et une épidémie de grippe… En plein hiver, ça n'a rien d'étonnant, non ? J'ajuste ma position pour me serrer le plus possible contre lui. Je secoue la tête de haut en bas quand il insiste. Prendre une décision pareille, je ne peux le faire que seule. Il ne faut pas qu'il sache…_

_Il me dit qu'il m'aime… Tout ce que je trouve à lui répondre, c'est que moi aussi… Et le pire, c'est que je suis sincère._


	29. Voyage au bout de l'Enfer

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartient.

* * *

><p>Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Ou presque. Déborah avait accepté le retour des deux hommes, ils avaient retrouvé leurs petites habitudes. Ils passèrent les fêtes avec elle, entre deux chasses. Un matin, ils se réveillèrent dans un paysage blanc. Il avait neigé pendant la nuit, le lac était recouvert d'une fine couche de glace.<br>Déborah se précipita dehors en t-shirt et pantalon de jogging, pieds nus, suivie des deux hommes qui essayaient de lui faire enfiler un pull et ses chaussures. Elle courut dans la neige, les yeux levés vers les gros nuages blancs, éblouie par tant de pureté. Sam réussît enfin à l'attraper et elle se laissa tomber à terre, l'entraînant avec elle. Elle était pas bien de sortir comme ça par ce temps ! C'était des coups à choper la mort, oui ! Il batailla un moment avec elle pour lui enfiler ses chaussures. Elle avait les pieds rougis par le froid, les orteils gelés et Dean dut intervenir pour l'aider parce qu'elle se débattait en riant. Pour la maintenir à terre, il s'assît carrément à cheval sur ses hanches pendant que Sam lui glissait les pieds dans les bottines. Pour punition, il se ramassa une poignée de neige en plein visage et elle éclata de rire avant de le faire tomber à son tour pour lui prendre le pull des mains et l'enfiler. Ils eurent tôt fait d'improviser une bataille de boules de neige en se courant après les uns les autres dans le jardin. Leurs cris et leurs éclats de rire résonnèrent un long moment. Les deux hommes en oublièrent presque que le monde était sur le point de basculer… Déborah riait à perdre haleine tout en préparant ses munitions. Le cœur de Sam gonfla dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait tellement bien, tellement en accord avec… l'Univers ?

Les trois comparses rentrèrent finalement, couverts de neige et frigorifés, ils avaient les doigts engourdis et le nez rougi, les yeux qui piquaient, mais ils se sentaient parfaitement détendus, le cœur plein du bonheur simple d'être vivants. Ils se secouèrent dans l'entrée pour éviter de mettre de la neige partout et après s'être débarrassé de leurs vestes et de leurs chaussures, ils s'installèrent près de la baie vitrée avec des chocolats chauds. La neige avait recommencé à virevolter, un feu crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée. Sam enlaça sa compagne, le nez enfoui dans la crinière humide. Elle devrait aller se sécher… et il l'aiderait volontiers à se réchauffer… Mais au lieu de ça, ils restèrent à regarder tomber les flocons immaculés, serrés les uns contre les autres. Dean passa son bras autour de la taille de Sam et posa sa tête contre lui en prenant la main de la jeune femme. Surpris, mais enchanté, ce dernier fit glisser son bras autour de ses épaules, tout doucement, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne se dérobe. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien et ils regardèrent tomber la neige en silence. 

* * *

><p>Malheureusement, les affaires courantes revinrent accaparer les deux frères, car bien que Lucifer ait été enfin neutralisé, d'autres démons se battaient pour le trône, tandis que les anges formaient des factions ennemies pour s'approprier le royaume des cieux. La première rencontre de Castiel et Déborah, qui eut lieu à cette occasion, faillit tourner au bain de sang.<br>L'ange était apparu au beau milieu du salon de la jeune femme sans crier gare, ce qui lui avait valu une pluie d'invectives plus ou moins colorées de la part de la propriétaire des lieux. Les mots de l'être céleste avaient été abruptes, mais la réponse de la bergère au berger avait été aussi fleurie.  
>- Dean, Sam, qu'est-ce que cette abomination fait ici ?<br>- Hey l'emplumé, ici, t'es chez moi ! Si ça te convient pas, remonte donc t'astiquer l'auréole.  
>Les deux frères étaient restés ébahis de l'échange pendant quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine désappointée de leur ami. Leurs rires ne durèrent pas longtemps. Castiel leur confiait une mission qui les emmenait à l'autre bout du pays, pour une durée indéterminée. Ayant fait serment de lui obéir, les deux frères partirent sur le champ pour régler l'affaire qui les attendait, mais celle qui suivît retarda leur retour et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dépassés par l'ampleur de la tâche. <p>

_Ca fait quelques semaines que la vie a repris son cours. Sam et Dean vont et viennent à la maison, ils vaquent à leurs affaires. Apparemment, c'est le bordel total des deux côtés. Les démons se foutent sur la gueule pour prendre la place du patron et les anges n'arrivent pas à se mettre d'accord sur quoi faire, alors eux aussi se tapent dessus à bras raccourci pour devenir calife à la place du calife, puisque Dieu a foutu le camp… Un point partout, la balle au centre.  
><em>_Je me débrouille toujours pour cacher mon ventre lorsque mes amis me visitent mais, il va arriver un moment où je ne le pourrais plus. Finalement, j'ai pris ma décision. Je vais aller jusqu'au bout, et j'en aviserai Sam. Un jour. Enfin, uniquement si je n'ai pas le choix… Ou peut-être que je lui dirai tout la prochaine fois que je le verrai._

_Hier, les frangins ont débarqué chez moi. J'ai été tentée de parler à Sam, mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. C'est pas facile de trouver le moment opportun pour parler de ça… Et cet après-midi, assise avec ma tasse de thé, les pieds sur le tabouret devant la cheminée, je continue de me tâter. Dean et Sam sont installés sur la table du salon. L'aîné est sur l'ordinateur, le cadet fait des mots croisés. Je me décide enfin à me lever pour aller parler à Sam. Un souffle de vent balaie la pièce et je découvre un type en imperméable, genre Columbo. Mais en plus jeune et plus mignon. Enfin, mignon jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche. « Abomination », voilà de quoi il me qualifie. Je reconnais celui dont les deux frères m'ont parlé, un certain Castiel. Un ange… Tu parles ! Je lui réponds du tac au tac. Ma repartie sidère les Winchester qui éclatent de rire devant sa tête de martyr.  
><em>_Bien, ce n'est encore pas aujourd'hui que je pourrais discuter avec Sam… Castiel les envoie en mission. Ils sautent dans l'Impala et prennent la route sans rechigner. J'ai quand même eu droit à un baiser de la part de Sam…_

Ce ne fût que presque trois mois et demi après cette entrevue qu'ils purent enfin revenir voir la chasseuse. Ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours et l'inquiétude les avait poussés à repasser à Avon Lake. D'ordinaire, si elle ne répondait pas immédiatement, elle rappelait rapidement derrière. Mais là… A leur arrivée, ils comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas : la pelouse commençait à être vraiment haute. Jamais Déborah ne l'aurait laissée monter autant. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, ils furent choqués du désordre qui y régnait. A croire qu'un ouragan s'y était abattu, avec une épaisse couche de poussière… Ils pensèrent immédiatement à un cambriolage. Ils firent promptement le tour. Rien n'avait disparu, hormis la propriétaire. Les armes étaient toujours à leurs places au sous-sol, le bunker était intact quand ils y entrèrent. Sam remercia mentalement Déborah de lui avoir accordé l'accès. Ici non plus, rien n'avait bougé… Sans se consulter, ils comprirent que quelque chose de grave avait du arriver. Ils tentèrent d'appeler différents numéros qu'ils connaissaient pour avoir de ses nouvelles, mais personne ne savait où elle se trouvait. Ils contactèrent en vain tous les hôpitaux les plus proches. La police n'avait retrouvé personne correspondant à son signalement, même dans une morgue ... L'angoisse les gagnait peu à peu. Elle s'était tout bonnement volatilisée. Sam se rongeait les sangs en échafaudant les pires scénarii, tout en essayant de paraître détendu devant son frère.

Après plus de quarante-huit heures d'appréhension, l'arrivée de la propriétaire les inquiéta encore davantage. Livide et amaigrie, de larges cernes lui mangeaient le visage et faisaient paraître presque blancs ses yeux. Sa chevelure autrefois somptueuse frôlait à peine ses épaules. Elle semblait près de s'évanouir. Sam se précipita vers elle, ses prunelles gris-vert emplies d'anxiété et la soutînt quand elle se laissa aller contre lui. Dean lâcha son sac pour se porter au devant de son frère qui souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait rien. Elle avait encore perdu du poids, il avait presque l'impression de sentir ses côtes à travers son pull... Il la porta dans sa chambre, talonné par son aîné.  
>Que c'était-il passé ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Sam s'en voulait déjà de ne pas avoir pu revenir plus tôt, mais là, il était près de la crise de nerfs. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête à tel point que son frère dût le secouer par les épaules pour le garder dans la réalité des faits. Dean le força à lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il fallait qu'il arrête et qu'il se reprenne. C'était bien l'une des rares fois où il avait vu son cadet aussi désemparé…<br>- Sam ?... Sam, calme-toi. J'appelle un toubib, et en l'attendant, on va ranger un peu ce foutoir. T'énerver comme ça ne l'aidera pas. Et non, Dèb, on fait ce que j'ai dit. On te laisse pas comme ça. 

_L'odeur de moisi me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans une chambre miteuse, le lit sur lequel je suis couchée me lacère le dos avec ses ressorts qui sortent. J'ai mal partout. Je suis couverte de bleus, de sang, mes fringues sont bonnes pour la poubelle… J'essaie de me lever, la douleur me cloue sur le matelas. Respire, ma fille, respire. Je serre les dents et je refais une tentative. Cette fois, j'arrive à poser les pieds par terre. Un bon point pour moi… Me lever totalement s'apparente à beaucoup de choses, mais sûrement pas à une promenade de santé. Je me traine tant bien que mal jusqu'aux toilettes. Mon reflet dans le miroir est atroce… Je ne ressemble plus à rien. Ou plutôt, je ressemble à ce que je ressens : j'ai l'air d'avoir été percutée par un 38 tonnes et traînée sur deux cents bornes… Je me débarbouille comme je peux. Je reprends à peu près visage humain. _

_Une bonne chose de faite. Je fouille mes poches. Nada. Que dalle. Et merde ! Je sors de la pièce en rasant les murs. Ils sont tellement fins que j'en entends plus sur les occupations des locataires que je ne le voudrais… Génial, un hôtel de passe… Je croise une fille qui arrive avec un client. Ma tête doit leur faire peur, parce qu'ils se collent le long du mur pour me laisser passer. Je continue mon périple jusqu'à l'entrée. Le gérant ouvre des yeux comme des soucoupes en me voyant débarquer. Il veut appeler la police, même si je vois bien qu'il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il en attend. J'arrive à le convaincre de n'en rien faire et de me laisser partir.  
><em>_Je trouve un journal, la date me file un coup… La dernière fois que j'ai consulté un calendrier, c'était il y a trois mois, en janvier… J'ai donc disparu pendant un trimestre complet… J'accuse le coup de mon mieux, mais la vérité est dure à accepter. Me voilà donc seule, sans argent, sans papiers, dans un patelin paumé et qui caille… J'aperçois un panneau qui indique le nom de la ville. Kalifornsky, Alaska… Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? Misère… Maintenant, il va falloir que je rentre… Je passe un coup de fil en PCV d'une cabine à un de mes contacts pour qu'il m'apporte de quoi acheter au moins des fringues. Il a la bonne idée de ne pas poser de questions et de faire juste ce que je lui demande. Qu'il soit béni. Des vêtements propres, un repas chaud, voilà qui me met du baume au cœur. Bon, il faut envisager de rentrer. Sans papiers, impossible de passer la douane… _

_Je dois donc improviser. Kalifornsky est une ville côtière, c'est un coup de chance. Je trouve un vieux briscard qui accepte de me faire voyager à fond de cale jusqu'à Makah Bay, sur la côte ouest. Il cherche le frisson de l'aventure, quoi de mieux que de jouer les passeurs au nez et à la barbe des autorités ? Trois jours de bateau, enfermée comme un rat dans une cale qui pue le poisson mort, à longer les côtes canadiennes en espérant ne pas se faire prendre par la police des frontières… Dès que je ferme les yeux, la puanteur ambiante me file la gerbe et le peu de lumière qui filtre par la trappe d'accès à la cale me renseigne à peine sur la durée du voyage. Je suis obligée de marcher courbée pour éviter les fourmis dans les jambes. Bonjour le voyage d'agrément… Dans la nuit, mon passeur vient me chercher. C'est le moment de me jeter à l'eau, littéralement.  
><em>_Je le remercie et je saute. L'eau est froide, ça me coupe le souffle pendant quelques secondes. J'ai intérêt à me bouger si je ne veux pas couler comme une pierre. Un mouvement après l'autre, je trouve mon rythme. Je me concentre sur le battement de mes bras et de mes jambes, uniquement. Ca va, je n'ai pas totalement perdu l'habitude, j'arrive à maintenir le cap et la mesure. Je suis si absorbée par ce que je fais que je perds la notion du temps. Mes muscles me brûlent, j'ai de vilaines courbatures qui commencent à apparaître, des crampes qui menacent… Je vais finir par me noyer. Putain, ils auront réussi, ces salauds…_

_Le bruit du ressac est de plus en plus fort. Je puise dans mes dernières ressources. Mes genoux touchent le sable. J'ai atteint la plage… Debout sur mes deux pieds, je titube jusqu'à être à peu près sûre que la marée ne m'atteindra pas et je m'écroule._

_J'ai chaud à la joue. Trop chaud. Je suis allongée sur le sable, j'en ai plein la bouche. Pouah. Je recrache tout ce que je peux en me relevant. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel. Un coup de soleil est à envisager. Au point où j'en suis… J'ai la peau qui tire à cause du sel, je suis percluse de douleur. Encore une belle journée en perspective. Je m'arme du peu de courage qui me reste et je prends la route. Je traverse un bois pendant plusieurs kilomètres. La nature est une mine de bonnes choses. Je trouve de quoi manger et boire, il suffit de savoir quoi chercher. Ca me permet de reprendre suffisamment de forces pour avancer jusqu'à la route. Je dois avoir l'air d'un chiot mouillé…_

_La première voiture qui passe me prend en stop. Le conducteur est sympa, bien qu'un peu silencieux. Ca me convient. J'ai la chance de tomber sur une vieille dame qui sillonne le pays en camping-car. Elle est bavarde comme une pie, souriante, elle me raconte ses histoires avec ses petits-enfants, son chien, ses ex-maris… Elle m'offre même de prendre une douche. Je me répands en remerciement quand elle me largue à Cambridge, dans le Nebraska. Brave femme, puisse-t-elle vivre longtemps et surtout en bonne santé. Je dois encore attendre pour parcourir les mille sept cents kilomètres qui me séparent de chez moi… J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles. Plus je m'approche du but, plus j'ai de mal à trouver des gens pour me prendre en stop. Mon dernier sauveur me dépose à Elyria. De là, il me reste une vingtaine de kilomètres à parcourir à pied… Ca fait quatre jours que je suis sur les routes. Je marche d'un bon pas, je suis pressée d'arriver. _

_Je passe la porte. Enfin… Je suis chez moi. Sam et Dean sont là… J'ai présumé de mes forces. J'aperçois Sam qui accourt vers moi et je tombe dans ses bras. Il me décolle de terre et me porte jusqu'à ma chambre, puis il m'allonge sur le lit. Je suis si fatiguée… J'entends Sam parler à son frère, puis Dean répond, je comprends le mot « toubib ». Non, je ne veux rien ni personne, je ne veux que dormir et oublier tout ça. Je ferme les yeux, je suis enfin à la maison. Et mes hommes sont là… _

Le médecin sortît de la chambre, l'air contrarié. Sam lui sauta presque dessus pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Le souvenir de la chasse à la gargouille lui revint, l'attente interminable dans la salle de l'hôpital, la peur de la perdre qui l'avait assaillie… Les deux frères attendirent avec impatience que le docteur leur annonce ce qu'elle avait.  
>- Physiquement, elle est plutôt résistante, et c'est heureux. Elle est déshydratée, sous-alimentée, elle a des brûlures, des hématomes, des blessures diverses, des contusions… Il semblerait qu'elle ait été victime d'une agression particulièrement violente qu'il faudrait signaler à la police… Et je pense qu'il serait plus sage de la faire admettre dans un établissement approprié. Elle a reçu un choc assez violent pour nécessiter une hospitalisation et…<br>- Un asile ?!  
>Dean avait l'air profondément offusqué de cette proposition. Les médecins… quelle bande de trouducs ! Ils étaient incapables de comprendre, alors, ils envoyaient les gens chez les dingues. Sam regarda la pointe de ses chaussures, trop choqué pour réagir, mais il sentait son frère bien disposé à envoyer son poing dans le visage du praticien. Haussant les épaules, ce dernier les salua et quitta la maison en bougonnant que si c'était pour ne pas suivre ses conseils, ce n'était pas la peine de les lui demander.<p>

_Ils ont quand même appelé le toubib… Lequel me presse de questions, parle de m'envoyer à l'hôpital. Je finis par l'envoyer se faire voir. Je suis enfin chez moi, je ne veux pas aller ailleurs. Il n'aime pas les réponses que je lui donne. Il veut la vérité ? Parfait, je la lui livre telle quelle., Crue, mais vraie. Il me regarde comme si j'avais complètement déraillé. Bah quoi ? Une règle d'or que j'applique : ne jamais poser de questions si je ne suis pas absolument certaine de vouloir la réponse. Si lui n'est pas fichu de la connaître, ce n'est pas mon problème. _

_Il m'ausculte, me diagnostique… Merci, je sais de quoi je souffre, docteur. Il sort une seringue et me pique dans le bras en me disant que ça va m'aider à dormir. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça. Mais c'est efficace… _

Plus tard dans la soirée, le somnifère que le médecin avait donné avait fait effet. Les deux chasseurs finîrent de ranger la cuisine et montèrent se coucher après un dîner sommaire. Sam passa une bonne partie de la nuit à veiller la jeune femme, allongé à côté d'elle, à la regarder dormir. En dépit du sédatif, elle gémissait beaucoup, se tournant et se retournant sans cesse, les yeux roulant derrière les paupières closes. Réellement inquiet, il alla réveiller Dean qui dormait dans la chambre voisine pour lui demander d'appeler Castiel. Ce dernier refusa obstinément de répondre, laissant les deux frères seuls avec leurs interrogations et leurs craintes.  
>Dean rejoignit son frère sur le lit, pour le relayer dans sa surveillance. Mais il resta éveillé, jusqu'à ce que son aîné pose sa main sur la sienne, sur le flanc de la chasseuse.<br>- Ça va aller, Sammy, elle va s'en remettre, c'est une battante… Allez, essaie de dormir. Je te protège, petit frère… Je vous protège…  
>Ces mots avaient rassuré Sam, qui avait enfin pu trouver le sommeil. La tête de Déborah calée dans le creux de son bras, Dean caressa les cheveux de son frère dans un geste tendre. Oui, il les protégèrait tous les deux, quoi qu'il arrive. <p>

_Je suis attachée… Impossible. Ca ne va pas recommencer ! Ca ne peut pas recommencer ! Je me débats, je crie, je pleure… En vain… Mais brusquement, la douleur cesse. La pièce blanche dans laquelle je me trouve vire lentement au noir, la chaleur m'envahit. Une chaleur douce, apaisante. Des voix murmurent des mots doux que je ne comprends pas mais qui me rassurent. Je flotte entre deux eaux, dans un noir d'encre. Plus rien ne peut m'atteindre…_

Le matin arriva enfin et trouva les deux frères allongés sur le lit, entourant la jeune femme qui s'était finalement apaisée de se sentir protéger. Elle remua légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. La nausée la submergea subitement, l'obligeant à courir à la salle de bains. Cette fois-ci, elle l'atteignit suffisamment à temps pour fermer la porte à clé derrière elle. Elle se souvenait du malaise qui l'avait gagnée, à l'époque de San Francisco, quand ils avaient du s'occuper d'elle comme d'une petite fille. Ils s'étaient levés à sa suite, inquiets de ce réveil brutal. Les médicaments ou le choc dont avait parlé le médecin ? A peine debouts et déjà des questions plein la tête…  
>Penchée sur la cuvette, elle répondit aux appels des deux hommes par des onomatopées, entre deux spasmes. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle put enfin sortir après s'être rafraîchie et regagna le lit sans un regard pour les deux hommes qui se tenaient près de la porte. Sam la rejoignit tandis que Dean descendait préparer du café. Il en avait bien besoin. Autant son frère pouvait jouer les marmottes, autant lui avait du mal à rester au lit quand quelque chose le turlupinait. Déborah avait beaucoup remué, au début, mais elle s'était rapidement calmée quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Bilan, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Un café lui ferait le plus grand bien…<p>

Sam se rallongea près de la chasseuse pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa doucement, l'air maussade. Il finît par lui demander si elle allait bien. Le rire aux accents de verre pilé qui s'échappa des lèvres blêmes lui fit froncer les sourcils. Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, les yeux pleins de colère contenue.  
>- Je me porte comme un charme, ça ne se voit pas ?<br>Le chasseur décida de ne pas se froisser et la questionna à nouveau.  
>- Tu étais où, ces derniers jours ? On s'est inquiétés pour toi, on n'a pas réussi à te joindre, personne n'avait de nouvelles…<br>- Ces derniers jours ? Et toi ? T'étais où ces derniers mois ?  
>- Comment ça, « ces derniers mois » ? Tu le sais, on t'a appelée tous les jours pour te tenir au courant… Et puis, Castiel nous a demandé de l'aider, tu étais là quand…<br>- Oh oui, bien sûr, siffla-t-elle. Castiel ! Comment aurais-je pu oublier votre meilleur ami, celui qui vous a mis une laisse, hein ?  
>Le jeune homme soupira. La discussion prenait un tour qu'il n'appréciait pas et pourtant, il fallait en passer par là pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire et faire avouer à sa compagne ce qui la mettait dans cet état.<p>

_J'inspire un grand coup dans une espèce de hoquet. Le mal de crâne me tombe dessus avant même que j'ai ouvert les yeux. Le médecin a du me filer une dose de cheval pour que je sois aussi shootée… En dépit de cet élancement qui pulse dans ma tête, je me sens étrangement bien… Je ne suis pas seule… Alors comme ça, je n'ai pas rêvé. Sam et Dean sont bien là, collés contre moi. Nous avons dormi tout habillés, semble-t-il, et sur l'édredon. Une bouffée de nostalgie me submerge. Il y a trois ans… trois longues années qui me paraissent pourtant avoir passé comme dans un rêve. _

_Je sens encore leurs mains sur moi, leurs corps qui me frôlent, leurs baisers… Me revient également le souvenir de ce qui s'est passé ensuite… Et je remets ça. Mais cette fois, je me doute de ce qui va arriver, alors je prends de l'avance, et j'en ai assez pour fermer la porte à clé. Les deux frangins ont du se lever, parce que leurs voix sont proches de la porte. Entre deux contractions de mon estomac, je réponds par des grognements. Comme si j'allais bien… Une petite douche en urgence, j'en ai bien besoin, et je rejoins le lit. Comme j'ai l'intention de dormir encore un peu, je n'ai enfilé qu'un boxer. Les bleus qui me transformaient en Schtroumpfette ont disparus. Une bonne nouvelle à la fois._

_Dean et Sam sont devant la porte, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent, une fois de plus. Je me recouche. Ils ont l'air un peu surpris de me voir passer dans cette tenue pour le moins légère, mais ils s'abstiennent de tout commentaire. Un bon point pour eux. Dean sort alors que son frère vient me rejoindre. Il veut me câliner, mais je suis à moitié larguée par les événements… La question qui fâche est lâchée… Est-ce que je vais bien ? Voyons voir… Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça n'irait pas. Trois mois et quelques qu'il est parti et que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles, j'ai été enlevée par des démons, séquestrée, torturée par des anges, j'ai perdu l'enfant que je portais, je me suis réveillée en Alaska, j'ai mis une semaine à rentrer chez moi, j'ai failli me noyer, un médecin avait l'air décidé à m'envoyer à l'asile quand je lui ai expliqué mon problème, et visiblement, mon cher et tendre ne s'est pas inquiété de mon absence de nouvelles… Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? _

_La colère. Voilà ce qu'il me faut. Je me laisse griser par cette douce émotion. Elle gonfle, me remplit, investit chaque parcelle de mon être. Elle est brûlante, douée d'une vie propre. J'aime ma colère, elle m'aide à rester maîtresse de moi-même. Je sais que le sourire que j'adresse à Sam n'a rien d'amical. Malgré cela, il insiste. A sa guise. Où j'étais ? Et lui ? Où était-il quand j'ai eu besoin de lui ? « Castiel ». Bien sûr, Castiel, ce brave ange qui n'est pas foutu d'aider les gens et qui envoie les autres au front. Le même ange qui a laissé ses semblables me faire ça…  
><em>_Je saute du lit, je refuse d'avoir cette conversation. J'attrape une chemise que Sam avait oublié en partant. Je n'ai pu m'en défaire, elle portait encore son parfum et l'odeur de sa peau… Rappel des jours où je croyais en l'avenir. Je descends en la boutonnant, l'odeur du café me guide dans la cuisine. Sam me colle aux basques… Gare à lui…_

Elle se leva rageusement et quitta la pièce en enfilant une chemise que Sam avait laissé lors de son précédent passage, suivie de près par le cadet des Winchester qui voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne ferait pas de bêtise. Dean avait fini de préparer le café et avait commencé à disposer des tasses sur la table en vue du petit-déjeuner. Il tourna la tête en entendant arriver les deux autres occupants. Le visage de la jeune femme le troubla. Elle avait maigri, ses joues s'étaient creusées, ses yeux lui mangeaient la figure et surtout, elle avait l'air absolument furieuse.  
>- Et toi, chéri, t'étais où quand les démons ont débarqué chez moi pour m'emmener parce que j'étais enceinte ? Ha, pour sûr, ça les a bien fait marrer, de savoir que c'était une fille ! « La fille de Sam », qu'ils disaient. « On avait déjà le fils, maintenant, la famille va être au complet ». Et t'étais où quand les anges ont décidé que ton enfant ne verrait pas le jour ? Où étais-tu quand ils sont venus me récupérer pour m'embarquer je ne sais où et me torturer jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus en état de leur tenir tête ?<br>Dean était resté silencieux près de la cafetière fumante, alors que Déborah était passée près de lui pour se servir sans même lui adresser un regard, avant de tourner de nouveau vers Sam des yeux pleins de haine. Elle s'adossa au comptoir de la cuisine, sa tasse dans la main. Elle aurait presque eu l'air normal sans ce regard qui avait totalement viré à l'acier pour en fusiller son frère. Instinctivement, il avait porté la main à son arme, prêt à intervenir si elle faisait mine de vouloir aller plus loin que les mots.

Sam tomba assis sur une chaise, abasourdi. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réagir, la nouvelle l'avait pris totalement au dépourvu, si bien qu'il ne sut immédiatement pas quoi répondre.  
>- Quand… comment c'est arrivé ?<br>- C'est la cigogne qui me l'a apporté…  
>Dean intervint.<br>- C'est pas en lui balançant des vacheries que ça va arranger les choses. Alors tu te calmes.  
>- C'est pas ce que tu me disais, la dernière fois que tu m'as baisée…<br>La gifle lui brûla immédiatement la joue. En deux enjambées, Dean l'avait rejointe et frappée. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua, le café qu'elle avait laissé tomber commençait à former une mare autour de leurs pieds.  
>- Tu vas te reprendre, bon dieu !<br>- Dean, laisse-la, elle a raison…  
>- Sam, je ne vais pas la laisser te faire du mal aussi gratuitement.<br>Toujours assis, l'intéressé leva vers son frère le regard humide que ce dernier ne connaissait que trop bien. Toute la culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis la mort de Jessica ressurgissait dans ses yeux clairs. Il savait qu'il s'était senti responsable de sa mort, de celle de leur mère, de celle de Madison, et de toutes les personnes qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Cette souffrance dans son regard lui broya le cœur dans un étau de responsabilité. Il aurait du être présent pour son frère, dans tous ces moments pénibles, pas seulement pour le pousser à aller toujours plus loin. Il lâcha la jeune femme en reculant.

Sam repassa tout ce qu'il estimait avoir raté… Tous ceux qu'il n'avait pas sauvé alors que c'était son devoir… et il n'avait pas été présent alors que la femme qu'il aimait avait eu besoin de lui. Encore… La main sur sa joue, elle baissa la tête, dissimulant son visage derrière un rideau de cheveux. Elle resta muette quelques instants, puis elle avança vers lui et trébucha en marchant sur un morceau de céramique éclaté au sol. Le pas suivant laissa une empreinte sanglante sur le carrelage, mais la douleur ne la ralentît pas. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant Sam et l'enlaça, la tête contre sa large poitrine. Spontanément, il referma les bras sur elle, une main dans ses cheveux pour la maintenir contre lui, l'autre serrant ses épaule. Les sanglots ne tardèrent pas à monter des deux côtés. Le nez dans la chevelure brune, le chasseur lui demandait pardon de ne pas avoir été présent, de ne pas avoir assumé son rôle, alors que sa compagne, le front appuyé sur son torse, répétait qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle aurait du lui dire et qu'il n'était pas coupable. Dean les observa un moment sans rien dire. Ses sentiments étaient partagés. D'un côté, il s'en voulait aussi de ne pas avoir été là quand elle aurait eu besoin d'eux, mais de l'autre, il lui en voulait, à elle, de ne pas les avoir avertis et de rejeter la faute sur eux. Ils avaient assez souffert tous les deux pour ne pas subir l'irascibilité de leur compagne. 

_Je me vautre dans la colère comme dans un bain chaud. C'est doux, incroyablement torride, elle me fait vibrer depuis les orteils jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux… J'attrape une tasse sur la table et je vais me servir un café que Dean a eu la bonne idée de préparer. J'entre dans un monde bicolore dès que je me retourne vers Sam et je lui balance tout. Méchamment, je me réjouis de le voir se décomposer à l'annonce de ma grossesse interrompue et de ce qui m'est arrivé.  
><em>_La seule question qu'il me pose est d'une stupidité sans bornes… Comment suis-je tombée enceinte ? Question bête, réponse bête. Dean s'en mêle. De quoi je m'occupe ? Il a aussi droit à sa remise en place. _

_Dean m'a giflée... J'en lâche ma tasse de surprise. Je ne l'ai pas vu arriver sur moi. Maintenant, il me secoue et m'ordonne de me reprendre. Sa claque me cuit la joue. Aussi vite que la colère est montée, elle retombe, et avec cette chute, c'est la honte et la culpabilité qui montent à la façon d'un contrepoids. Honte de m'être emportée et de lui avoir dit des horreurs, culpabilité de ne pas lui avoir dit ce qui arrivait… J'ai fait du mal à Sam… Déesse toute puissante, je lui ai fait du mal ! Je dois lui demander pardon. Je suis prête à ramper nue sur du verre pilé, mais j'ai besoin qu'il me pardonne. J'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie… J'ai besoin d'eux deux…_

_Je fais un pas hésitant, puis je me lance. Je crois bien que je marche sur un tesson de céramique qui s'enfonce sous la plante de mon pied, mais la douleur qui me vrille le cœur est tellement plus forte que je le sens à peine. Je suis à genoux devant Sam, dans ses bras puissants et doux et il me serre contre lui. Il me soutient qu'il aurait du être là, qu'il aurait du m'aider, parce que c'était sa responsabilité. Je suis anéantie, si désolée que je ne peux que répéter en boucle combien je m'en veux. Rien n'est de sa faute, j'ai pris une décision seule, alors que nous étions deux à être impliqués. C'est moi qui ai provoqué ce désastre en gardant le secret._


	30. Réconciliation

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartient.  
>Attention : scène de sexe<p>

* * *

><p>L'aîné des Winchester préféra les laisser seul un moment. Lui aussi avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il gagna la terrasse, les lèvres pincées. Il fit les cent pas, incapable de fixer son attention sur la surface miroitante du lac, insensible aux chants des oiseaux. Dans sa tête résonnait les mots de Déborah à son frère : « ton enfant »… Les nerfs à vif, il monta dans l'Impala et démarra en trombe. Rouler lui viderait la tête et lui ferait du bien.<p>

Dans la cuisine, les deux jeunes gens avaient pleuré tout leur soûl. Enfin calmés, ils purent échanger un baiser de réconciliation. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent timidement une première fois, puis une seconde. Il n'y eut pas de troisième. Sam empoigna la chasseuse par les cheveux en se levant, l'obligeant à suivre son mouvement. Il la voulait. Il avait besoin d'elle. Les boutons de la chemise volèrent quand il arracha le tissu pour se saisir de ses seins avant de la plaquer sauvagement contre le comptoir. Le besoin de son corps était tellement impérieux que Déborah réagît aussi violemment que lui. La chemisette de Sam en lambeaux sur le sol, elle s'attaqua à la ceinture du jean sans lâcher sa bouche. La détresse qui les possédait affolait leurs sens. En un rien de temps, le jeune homme fit glisser le boxer de sa compagne et le sien et la souleva pour l'installer dans l'angle du plan de travail. Assise en équilibre sur le bord de la plaque, elle posa un pied sur le côté pour assurer sa stabilité alors que son compagnon passait son coude sous son genou pour lui écarter les cuisses plus largement. Elle se retint de son mieux, en appui sur un bras tendu vers l'arrière, l'autre passé autour du cou de Sam qui s'enfonçait déjà en elle d'un puissant coup de reins. La douleur qui l'avait envahi quand elle lui avait craché ces paroles au visage le rendait fou. La tête penchée sur la poitrine qui tressautait à chaque impulsion, il laissa libre court à toutes les émotions qui tourbillonnaient en lui en les concentrant dans le mouvement saccadé de ses hanches. Son ventre était chaud, humide, il le sentait se contracter en cadence avec son rythme. Déborah criait à chaque fois qu'il butait en elle. L'entendre s'époumoner ainsi l'excita plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il la voulait toute entière, totalement et absolument soumise. Et elle lui demanda de la punir… Un sourire particulièrement mauvais s'étira sur son visage : elle allait être servie. Il se retira, provoquant une protestation qu'il éteignit d'une gifle qui mit la chasseuse à genoux.

_Nous pleurons à chaudes larmes tous les deux depuis… depuis combien de temps au juste ? Au diable le temps que nous y avons passé. C'était un mal nécessaire. J'ai besoin de lui. Je lève la tête pour trouver ses lèvres. Un baiser. C'est tout ce que je demande. Un baiser pour sceller nos retrouvailles et son pardon. Il effleure ma bouche une première fois. La seconde, c'est moi qui vais chercher la sienne. Un nouveau frôlement. _

_Ce n'est pas suffisant à Sam. Il m'agrippe par les cheveux pour me relever en même temps que lui. Les boutons de ma chemise sautent quand il tire dessus pour m'attraper les seins à pleines mains. Je le veux, j'ai envie de lui, j'ai besoin de lui. Il me casse les reins contre l'ilôt central de la cuisine tout en me caressant les seins. Je ne lâche pas sa bouche pendant que je déchiquette sa chemise à manches courtes. Il est torse nu, sa peau rayonne de chaleur. C'est de la démence, mes doigts se battent avec sa ceinture pour lui ôter son pantalon et quand j'arrive à la défaire, il baisse ma culotte en même temps qu'il m'assoit sur l'angle du plan de travail. Je ne me contrôle plus, c'est mon corps qui dirige les opérations, il sait quoi faire. Sam est déjà prêt. J'ai un pied sur la planche de marbre et il trouve le moyen de m'ouvrir encore plus en glissant son bras sous mon genou, qui se retrouve presque au niveau de mon épaule. Mon bras part en arrière pour ne pas que je bascule, l'autre se verrouille derrière la nuque de mon amant qui plonge en moi d'un seul coup. Il est énergique. Très énergique. Il me heurte violemment à chaque mouvement, c'est douloureux et si bon à la fois qu'il m'extorque des cris. Entre deux soupirs, j'arrive à lui glisser à l'oreille que je veux avoir mal. Il me lâche. Il ne va pas faire ça ? J'ai besoin de son corps, besoin de le sentir en moi. J'ai besoin qu'il me fasse mal… Je gémis de contrariété. La réponse fuse, sa main atteint ma joue à pleine vitesse. Je tombe sur le carrelage. Je l'ai bien mérité … _

Il s'agenouilla derrière elle et la pénétra si cruellement qu'elle eut le souffle coupé par la douleur qui irradia son ventre. Malgré tout, elle se laissa faire, la tête basse. C'était son châtiment et elle l'acceptait parce qu'elle l'avait réclamé. Derrière elle, Sam enchaînait les va-et-vients emportés. Pris dans son élan, il lui abattit sa main sur les fesses. La jeune femme sursauta, surprise par le cuisant élancement qui lui chauffa la peau. Il recommença. Une fois, deux fois. Il continua jusqu'à ce que la peau laiteuse ait viré à l'écarlate. Il lui faisait mal, il le savait, mais il lui en voulait tellement… Il voulait voir son visage pendant qu'elle jouirait… Il lui fit faire volte face pour l'allonger sur le sol froid.  
>La fraîcheur du carrelage soulagea un peu la chair malmenée, mais cela ne dura qu'un instant. Sam souleva le bassin de sa compagne et replongea en elle, les deux mains au sol pour lui épargner son poids. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut leur reflet dans la vitre du four. L'excitation monta encore en lui en repensant à ce jour où il avait compris que son frère et lui étaient… plus que des frères… Il tourna la tête juste à temps pour la voir se mordre la lèvre une fraction de seconde avant que son corps ne s'arc-boute dans l'orgasme. Le fourreau de chair humide comprimant son membre lui fit perdre toute retenue. Il redressa la jeune femme, toujours à genoux. Les longues jambes se crochetèrent derrière ses reins tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui pour imprimer son rythme. Les bras autour de son cou, elle cherchait sa respiration sans y arriver. Elle planta son regard dans celui de son amant. Ses yeux avaient de nouveau changé pour devenir deux billes d'acier chromé. Pourtant, son ardeur ne faiblît pas, bien au contraire, il se mit à bouger les hanches plus violemment, les dents serrées, haletant. Elle se montrait sous son vrai jour, toute entière… Elle était à lui. Il butait au fond de son ventre à chaque mouvement, arrachant un cri de plaisir douloureux à sa compagne. Aussi vite que l'envie les avait saisis, l'orgasme arriva. Ils crièrent à l'unisson, emportés par un plaisir plus violent que jamais.<p>

_A quatre pattes sur le sol, je subis les assauts de Sam. Il me fait mal, mais c'est ma punition. Je lui ai menti, je l'ai accusé à tort… Je mérite ce qu'il me fait subir. Il me prend par les hanches et m'attire vers lui par à-coups. Il est si raide entre mes cuisses… Il me colle une fessée qui me chauffe le cul comme rarement et me retourne comme une crêpe. Je me cabre sous le plaisir étrange de le sentir aussi violent.  
><em>_Le froid du carrelage me fait du bien. Mais Sam n'en a pas fini avec moi… Il me décolle les fesses du sol, à genoux entre mes cuisses, et me pénètre à nouveau. L'orgasme me tombe dessus comme ça. Rien de prévisible. Un instant, je suis en train d'être besognée par mon amant, la seconde qui suit, je suis secouée de frissons, les yeux révulsés, un cri coincé dans la gorge. C'est à ce moment que Sam se dresse au dessus de moi. Il est beau… Terriblement dangereux et potentiellement violent. Comme à Bâton Rouge, je vois un fauve prêt à me dévorer si je bouge alors qu'il m'observe. Il me saisit les mains pour me tirer contre lui.  
><em>_J'imaginais que tout irait bien. Mais là, avec le poids de mon corps plus ses mains qui me tiennent fermement pour accompagner le mouvement de ses hanches, je réalise toute l'étendue de mon erreur… Sous cet angle, il me parait encore plus imposant, presque trop pour entrer totalement. Pourtant, il glisse en moi comme il l'a toujours fait. Fluide, rapide, bestial… Je croise instinctivement les jambes derrière son dos, pour me retenir aussi bien que pour l'empêcher d'aller trop loin. Malgré cette précaution, il m'emboutit scrupuleusement. Je me retiens des deux bras derrière sa nuque. Je ferme les yeux un instant, pour savourer ce moment étrange où plaisir et douleur sont si intimement liés que je ne sais plus qui est quoi. Le fil du rasoir. Cet équilibre précaire dont je sais qu'un rien peut le faire basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre. _

_Quand je repose mon regard sur lui, je me vois dans ses yeux… Créature aux globes oculaires monochrome, le visage d'une autre me fait face… Sam soutient mon regard, il paraît même en tirer une certaine excitation. Il assure un peu mieux sa prise en m'attrapant les fesses à pleines mains et laisse libre court à ses pulsions. Je vois se contracter les muscles de sa mâchoire, son souffle est court, il enfonce ses ongles dans ma chair… A chaque impulsion, ses hanches claquent contre mon bassin, il cogne le fond de mon ventre en me faisant crier. Cette fois, je sens l'orgasme arriver. Le mien et celui de Sam… J'ai des sensations que je n'ai jamais eu avant, comme si je partageais mon corps avec celui d'un homme. Je sens le corps de Sam comme si j'étais à la fois en lui et en moi. Double dose de plaisir, mâle et femelle… Le regard surpris de Sam me laisse à penser qu'il a la même expérience. Je sens monter son plaisir comme il sent monter le mien… Et c'est en hurlant de concert que nous éprouvons le soulagement de l'orgasme._

Couchés à même le sol, ils attendirent un moment que leurs corps cessent de trembler. Sam prît appui sur ses bras pour se relever et tendit la main pour aider la jeune femme à regagner la position verticale. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, encore frissonnante de plaisir, de douleur et d'émotions. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant de longues minutes sans rien dire. La gêne s'était installée, ils n'osaient pas rompre le silence, car chacun de son côté, ils s'en voulaient. Lui, d'avoir été physiquement aussi violent, elle, de l'avoir rendu responsable et de l'avoir accusé sans mesurer ses propos. L'horloge de la cuisine émît un gong léger qui sonna neuf heures. A contrecoeur, les amants se désunirent pour s'apercevoir de l'absence de leur compagnon. Timidement, le jeune homme recula pour faire face à la chasseuse. Elle avait la tête baissée, alors il lui prit le menton entre deux doigts et l'obligea à le regarder. Il fallait qu'il le lui dise.  
>- Je suis désolé… Je t'aime, bébé.<br>Elle se blottît dans ses bras, la voix enrouée de larmes.  
>- Je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça. Pardon…<br>- Tu m'aimes toujours ?  
>Un pâle sourire se dessina sur le visage où couraient deux sillons humides. Elle glissa la main du jeune homme sur sa joue et lui embrassa la paume.<br>- Bien sûr, que je t'aime… Trésor…  
>Rassuré, il appela Dean sur son téléphone tout en ramassant les morceaux de tissu et les boutons éparpillés. Il avait retrouvé la femme qu'il aimait, ils venaient de se réconcilier, même si certaines choses étaient un peu dures à avaler. En souriant, il pensa que ce qu'il venait de faire avec elle était sans doute l'une de ses meilleures expériences. Le coup du miroir… serait encore sans hésitation à renouveler…<p>

Déborah était montée se doucher, il en profita pour se resservir un café en attendant l'arrivée de son frère, puis il monta la retrouver. Il fronça le nez en voyant les traces de sang qui balisaient le circuit de son passage. Elle s'était donc bien blessée… Il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser se débrouiller seule pour ça, alors il retira, avec d'infinies précautions, le morceau de céramique piqué dans son pied.

_Sam est allongé sur moi. Son poids n'est pas un problème, j'aime le sentir. On est encore agités de tremblements pendant un long moment, le carrelage doit y être pour quelque chose... « Intense » et « extrême ». Voilà les deux seuls mots qui me viennent à l'esprit quand je peux enfin recommencer à penser. Mon amant se redresse et m'aide à me relever. Encore secouée par ce que je viens de vivre, je me blottis dans ses bras. Je voudrais lui dire tellement de choses… je ne sais pas par où commencer, alors j'opte pour le silence, c'est encore ce qu'il y a de plus sage._

_L'horloge nous rappelle à l'ordre en nous signalant qu'il est déjà neuf heures… Dean est parti. Heureusement, quelque part, parce que j'aurai été un peu gênée de donner pareil spectacle à un public, si restreint fut-il… Sam me prend par le menton et me fait lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il me dit qu'il est désolé et qu'il m'aime. Je retiens à grand peine mes larmes quand je me réfugie dans ses bras et je lui présente encore mes excuses. Il me demande si j'ai toujours les mêmes sentiments pour lui. Etonnamment, j'ai l'impression que ce que je viens de vivre a accru ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je laisse librement couler mes larmes, elles me lavent de l'intérieur. La peur, la douleur, la honte… j'évacue tout dans mes pleurs. J'embrasse sa paume en souriant. Pour sûr, que je l'aime toujours !_

Rafraîchie, la jeune femme descendait au moment où l'aîné des Winchester fit son apparition à la porte d'entrée. Elle le salua d'un air gêné, embarrassée du spectacle qu'elle avait donné un peu plus tôt. Le grand air avait fait du bien au chasseur, son « bébé » l'avait détendu suffisamment pour qu'il soit de meilleure humeur. L'attitude hésitante de la propriétaire des lieux ne fut pas pour rien dans sa décision de la serrer dans ses bras comme si ce simple geste pouvait tout arranger. Elle se raidît un instant dans son étreinte, intimidée, puis se laissa aller. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra à son tour, la gorge serrée. Ce seul contact les rassura, ils se pardonnaient l'un l'autre. Un baiser chaste acheva de les réconforter. A nouveau souriants, ils s'enlacèrent dans une accolade fraternelle. Déborah avait retrouvé sa place. 

_Après l'effort, le réconfort d'une longue douche bien chaude… Sam m'aide à retirer le morceau de faïence qui est toujours planté dans mon pied. Ça devrait faire mal, mais il est tellement doux que je ne sens presque rien quand il farfouille dans la plante de mon pied. En redescendant, je tombe nez à nez avec Dean qui arrive. Là encore, je ne sais pas comment réagir. C'est lui qui vient vers moi et m'enlace. Je me contracte quelques secondes, je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'il attend de moi. Comme il ne desserre pas sa prise, je me détends un peu, assez pour lui répondre. J'ai la gorge nouée, je comprends ce qu'il veut dire. Lui aussi me pardonné. Je ne lui en veux déjà plus pour ce qui s'est passé. Lui non plus n'est coupable de rien dans ce qui m'est arrivé. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est vraiment le geste d'apaisement que j'attendais. Je peux sourire franchement pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Mes hommes sont revenus…_


	31. Men insana

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartient.  
>Attention : scène de sexe <p>

* * *

><p>Installés à la table devant un petit déjeuner concocté par la jeune femme, les deux hommes voulurent en savoir un peu plus sur ses mésaventures. D'abord réticente, elle finît par se laisser à la confidence quand ils furent sortis pour profiter de la terrasse. Ils s'assirent tous les trois dans la balancelle, la chasseuse allongée entre eux, les jambes sur les genoux de Dean, la tête sur ceux de Sam. Les yeux fermés, elle leur raconta la découverte de sa grossesse, l'irruption des démons, le raid que les anges avaient lancés sur sa prison, les tortures que ses « sauveurs » lui avaient infligées. Ils tiquèrent quand elle leur apprit qu'elle avait été détenue pendant près de trois mois. Assurément, Castiel aurait des explications à fournir quand il se pointerait. Mais sur le moment, ils se turent.<p>

A mesure qu'elle parlait, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.  
>- Je suis tombée enceinte quand… tu n'étais plus toi-même… se justifia-t-elle. Tu t'étais sacrifié, personne n'aurait élevé un monument à ta mémoire ni même su ce que tu avais fait… et puis surtout, je voulais garder un peu de toi…<br>Un silence troublé prit le relais ses déclarations. Pour toute réponse, la main du cadet s'égara sur son front, descendit jusqu'à sa joue et sécha une larme avant de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Nul mot ne saurait la réconforter, alors les deux frères se contentèrent d'être présents pendant qu'elle sanglotait. Ils attendirent qu'elle se lève pour bouger à leur tour. Elle se frotta les yeux de ses poings fermés dans un geste enfantin, baîlla et revint à l'intérieur de la maison, suivie par les deux hommes qui ne voulaient pas la laisser seule. Pas encore. Ils savaient ce qu'elle avait enduré. Pas tout, mais en partie…

_Je retrouve mes vieux réflexes à vitesse grand « V ». Un solide petit-déjeuner nous cale l'estomac. Un homme, ça a besoin de se nourrir, et les miens, encore plus, vue la vie qu'ils mènent. Dean et Sam me demandent de leur raconter ce qui s'est passé en leur absence. Je ne suis pas franchement disposée à parler de ça, mais ils m'entraînent dehors, sur la balancelle, où ils m'installent entre eux. J'aimerai éviter d'y repenser, la blessure est encore trop fraîche, seulement la présence de deux frères à mes côtés me rassurent. Je puise en eux la force de narrer, sans forcément entrer dans les détails les plus douloureux, comment je suis tombée enceinte et à quel moment. Je revois les démons. Je sens encore leur pouvoir me transpercer la peau… Mon réveil dans une sorte de geôle. Les démons, eux m'ont presque bien traitée pendant les quelques jours où j'ai été leur « hôte ». Je ne manque pas de le préciser. Comparés aux anges qui ont lancé un opération commando sur ma « résidence surveillée », comme se plaisaient à l'appeler mes gardiens, ils m'ont mené la vie dure pour me forcer à accepter d'interrompre ma grossesse. Je n'énumère pas le détail de ce que j'ai subi entre leurs mains. J'explique mon réveil à Kalifornsky, l'épopée du retour…  
><em>_Je pleure de rage et de haine. J'ai tout perdu à cause d'eux… Un jour, je me vengerai. Et ce jour là, le Paradis deviendra un enfer… et l'Enfer sera encore plus infernal. Mais pour le moment, je me laisse aller. Sam et Dean sont là, ils me protègeront, je le sais… Le premier me caresse les cheveux dans ce geste de réconfort qu'il a déjà eu cent fois pour moi, l'autre pose sa main sur mon mollet. Ils sont là, c'est tout ce qui importe. Je pleure tout mon soûl. Je finis par me lever, vidée et la tête en vrac. Je me frotte les yeux en me décrochant la mâchoire, je gagne la cuisine. L'heure a tourné. La peste soit du temps qui passe !_

Les jours qui suivirent furent d'un calme inhabituel pour la maisonnée. Déborah passa le plus clair de son temps dans la balancelle, à contempler le lac sans rien dire, emmitouflée dans une couverture en patchwork, pendant que les deux frères arrangeaient de leur mieux la maison et se relayaient auprès d'elle.  
>Sam était sous le choc de toutes ces révélations, bien qu'il n'en dise rien. Son frère n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien qu'il souffrait. Il attendait le moment où Sam craquerait. A ce moment là, il saurait quoi faire. Mais pour l'instant, il se contentait d'être là pour eux. Il l'aida à ranger, nettoyer, préparait les repas pendant que Sam s'asseyait près de la jeune femme pour lui tenir compagnie. Ils appelèrent Castiel pour lui demander des explications qui ne vinrent pas. Celui-ci assura aux chasseurs qu'il n'avait pas connaissance de ce qui s'était passé et proposa même, devant le désarroi de la jeune femme, d'effacer la partie de sa mémoire qui contenait ses souvenirs douloureux. Dean contacta Bobby. Il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé et la réponse fut prompte : « J'arrive ! ».<p>

_Une semaine. C'est le temps que je passe à essayer de refaire surface. Je me poste dans la balancelle, j'ai bien conscience que je suis dans un état presque catatonique. J'y passe mes journées, perdue dans mes pensées, à échafauder des plans d'action. Dean et Sam sont aux petits soins pour moi. C'est touchant. Le printemps arrive et ça se voit. Le lac est magnifique, à cette saison, j'aime la vue.  
><em>_Castiel arrive, flanqué des deux frères. J'envisage de le buter, mais pas devant eux. Un ange de moins, ce serait pas mal, non ? Il a l'air sincère quand il dit qu'il n'était au courant de rien… Faudrait-il que je revois mon opinion à son sujet, c'est bien possible. Il aurait la possibilité de m'aider en enlevant une partie de ma mémoire. Une lobotomie angélique ? Très peu pour moi, merci. Je veux garder mes souvenirs, je veux conserver ces instants en mémoire pour alimenter ma haine. En me torturant comme ils l'ont fait, ils ont tué plus que l'enfant que je portais. Ils ont tué mon humanité. Je ne vis plus que pour une chose : me venger. Et le jour où je trouverai mes bourreaux, je serai aussi implacable avec eux qu'ils l'ont été avec moi. _

_La présence des deux hommes me motive à sortir de mon engourdissement. Ce matin, Bobby vient de débarquer sans prévenir… A peine arrivé, il essaie de me pousser à bout de nerfs. Il faut le voir me houspiller pour tout et rien, il m'engueule. Vieil ours grincheux… Comme mon père, il me force à bouger en me râlant dessus dès qu'il passe devant moi… Ils arrivent à me décider. Je vais me battre, et pour ça, il faut reprendre de bonnes habitudes. Je vais commencer par rappeler Don. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait une séance avec lui, j'ai besoin de me dérouiller un peu. _

_Les deux frangins sont partis faire des courses et ils ont décidé de trainer. Ça tombe bien, parce que je n'ai pas envie de leur expliquer quoi que ce soit. J'ai mes passe-temps, comme eux, et j'ai bien droit à mon jardin secret, moi aussi… J'aime me battre à l'arme blanche. Couteau, sabre, épée, même à la hache parfois. Encore que la hache, c'est plutôt bourrin… Mais dans l'ensemble, ça implique une proximité avec physique avec l'adversaire. Et ça, ça me plait.  
><em>_Bobby est dans le bunker, il a repéré certains bouquins qui l'intéressent. Puisqu'il est présent, je l'ai prévenu que Don allait passer pour éviter de mauvaises réactions. Il me prend par surprise dans le jardin. Comme j'attendais sa visite, j'ai préparé mon sabre d'entraînement sur la table et je suis en train de m'échauffer quand une lame se pose sur ma gorge. Ce mec est vraiment silencieux comme un chat… Je pivote sur moi-même pour attraper mon arme. La lame me suit dans mon mouvement, frôle ma carotide et mon oreille avant que je ne saisisse la mienne. _

_Je bloque le coup suivant avec le dos du sabre. Don m'adresse un grand sourire satisfait. « T'as pas trop perdu la main, c'est encore potable ». Je prends ça pour un compliment, parce que c'en est un. Les bras le long du corps, j'incline le buste pour saluer mon enseignant, puis je lève mon arme à hauteur de visage dans un salut de bretteur. Don me retourne mon geste et il me laisse l'honneur d'attaquer. Je cherche la faille dans sa posture, en tournant autour de lui, j'observe sa position, la tension de ses épaules, son regard qui ne me lâche pas tandis qu'il suit mes déplacements. Je sais qu'il guette l'instant où je vais décider d'attaquer, il le guette dans mes yeux. Je dois garder un regard neutre pour ne pas me trahir. Pas évident, mais je me force. Il évite largement ma première estocade. Je ferme les yeux un instant, j'inspire lentement par le nez et je souffle par la bouche. Le sabre de Don frôle mon visage. Je recule juste à temps pour en sentir le souffle. Don esquisse un début de sourire devant mon air surpris. Je n'aurai pas du me laisser distraire… _

_Il corrige ma position, me montre quelques nouvelles bottes, et m'explique des enchaînements de coups qu'il me fait répéter jusqu'à ce qu'il estime que je les reproduis convenablement. Il a l'air satisfait de mon travail, puisqu'il me propose de me tester à nouveau, en y intégrant ce qu'il vient de m'apprendre._

Les deux hommes descendirent de la voiture. Ils rentrèrent en devisant, les bras chargés de paquets, dans la maison pour aller décharger les courses. Ils s'étaient trouvés à court de bière, et une maison sans bière... Ca n'était pas possible. Alors, les courses s'étaient imposées. Ils avaient mis plus longtemps que prévu, Dean avait voulu passer manger un cheeseburger, et Sam avait cédé. Il avait passé un coup de fil à la jeune femme qui leur avait répondu assez distraitement que ça l'arrangeait bien, parce qu'elle était occupée. Occupée à quoi ? Mystère.  
>Ils vidèrent les sacs, rangèrent les produits, un peu étonnés de ne pas la voir. Le bruit de métaux s'entrechoquant à l'extérieur de la maison les mit en alerte. Ils sortirent leurs armes et coururent vers la source d'un cri rageur. Déborah était en mauvaise posture sur la pelouse à côté de la terrasse. Elle venait d'être désarmée par un homme qui la menaçait d'un sabre, alors qu'elle était à terre. Le sang des deux frères ne fit qu'un tour. Ils mirent l'agresseur en joue en lui ordonnant de jeter son arme et de se mettre à genoux. L'homme leur lança un regard étonné alors que la chasseuse se jetait devant lui pour faire barrage de son corps, criant de ne pas tirer.<br>- C'est Don, mon maître d'armes ! Rangez vos flingues, bon dieu, c'est pas un western !  
>L'homme au sabre rangea son arme et Déborah s'inclina profondément devant lui, en lui présentant de plates excuses. Les chasseurs rengainèrent, gênés d'avoir réagi aussi vivement, à l'instinct. Elle aurait quand même pu les prévenir… En entendant ce cri, ils avaient vraiment cru qu'elle était en danger...<br>Don l'interrogea du regard pour savoir si elle voulait continuer malgré la présence des Winchester, qu'elle lui présenta devant son regard insistant. Au moment de les présenter, elle eut une hésitation. Comment les qualifier ? Elle hésita tellement longtemps que Don compris son malaise et lui épargna la peine de devoir s'expliquer en se tournant vers elle, la main sur la poignée de son arme, clairement prêt à continuer le combat, après un laconique « Bonjour, Messieurs. ». Elle le remercia d'un regard, soulagée, avant de ramasser son sabre et de se lancer à l'assaut.  
>Si Sam avait été vexé de l'hésitation de sa compagne, il n'en montra rien, mais resta un peu raide quand elle repartit à l'assaut. Il craignait vraiment qu'elle ne soit pas remise et il n'appréciait pas de la voir prendre des risques.<br>Quant à Dean, il comprit vite le besoin qui animait la jeune femme. Elle voulait vider son sac. Il se fit la remarque que si elle lui en laissait l'occasion, il pourrait bien l'aider à se défouler et en profiter aussi pour lâcher un peu de ce ressentiment qui lui dévorait les entrailles.

_Je crie un grand coup en m'élançant vers Don. Je rate mon attaque, il me fait sauter mon arme des mains… et je me ramasse lamentablement. Je finis à plat ventre, la pointe de son sabre sur ma gorge sitôt que je me retourne… S'il existe une justice en ce bas monde, elle n'est pas pour moi, parce que Dean et Sam débaroulent l'arme au poing en hurlant. La honte ! Je me précipite devant mon professeur, il ne manquerait plus qu'ils lui tirent dessus. Je les engueulerai plus copieusement ultérieurement, mais là, je me confonds en excuses devant Don, je ne sais plus où me mettre. Il a la gentillesse de me proposer d'arrêter tout en me scrutant clairement du regard pour que je lui présente mes amis. Dilemme : comment les présenter ? « Amis », « Petit amis » ? Don les salue brièvement, ce qui m'évite d'avoir à lui à développer puis reporte son attention sur moi. Je retiens tout juste un « ouf » de soulagement en attrapant mon arme et je repars à l'attaque. _

Les deux frères s'assirent sur la terrasse pour profiter du spectacle. Ils émaillèrent le cours de cris d'encouragement à l'attention de la jeune femme et d'exclamations surprises quand elle parait un coup qu'ils pensaient faire mouche. Les combattants se tournèrent autour un moment, avant que la jeune femme ne porte une estocade qui faillît atteindre son but. Le maître d'armes para le coup et se servit de l'élan de son adversaire pour la déstabiliser. Elle réussît à se rétablir pour esquiver le coup de son professeur, glissant dans l'herbe dans une traînée verte. Ils se battirent ainsi un long moment, frappant de taille et d'estoc, évitant les coups portés, jusqu'à ce que Don assène un coup dans les tibias à Déborah qui la fit chuter face contre terre, l'obligeant à rouler dans l'herbe pour éviter le coup suivant. Allongée sur le dos, elle faucha les jambes du maître d'armes et se releva d'un bond à la force du dos, en appui sur ses mains posées de chaque côté de la tête. Un « Whaou » exalté salua cette performance.  
>- Vas-y, Dèb ! lança Dean.<br>- T'es la meilleure, bébé !... Sauf votre respect, Monsieur… continua Sam.  
>Elle atterrît sur ses pieds, son sabre à la main et se lança furieusement à l'assaut. Elle obligea son adversaire à reculer de plusieurs pas, enchaînant les coups sans répit pendant qu'il les parait, souriant devant sa fougue. Elle se démenait furieusement. Don la laissa se fatiguer, avant de feindre une attaque pour lui abattre le plat de sa lame sur les poignets, la désarmant, et posa d'un geste le tranchant sur sa gorge. La mort dans l'âme, elle dût déclarer forfait. <p>

_Je teste les nouvelles bottes que je viens d'apprendre. J'en place quelques unes pour bien les assimiler, il faudra que je m'entraine seule, aussi… J'ai réussi à éviter une attaque en restant sur mes deux pieds, mais celle-là, je ne la vois pas venir. Don me colle un coup dans les jambes. Je tombe à plat ventre et je roule sur le dos. J'en profite pour lui envoyer un coup dans les jambes qui le déstabilise, mais il ne tombe pas. Et merde ! Je me relève d'un saut carpé, la main toujours sur la poignée de mon sabre. J'enrage de m'être vautrée comme ça en public, malgré les encouragements qui font marrer Don.  
><em>_Je tente de rattraper le coup en fonçant tête baissée. Pour me motiver, je m'imagine qu'il est un démon. Ça, c'est du boost ! Je cogne comme une forcenée. Il recule un peu, mais le sabre commence à peser au bout de mon bras. Mon maitre d'armes m'envoie un coup qu'il transforme au dernier moment pour me taper sur les poignets. Mes tendons et mes nerfs ne supportent pas le choc et je lâche mon sabre. Dans un vrai combat, il m'aurait ouvert la gorge pendant que je me tâte à essayer de le désarmer à mains nues… Le fil est si tranchant que je n'ose même pas déglutir de peur de me couper. Putain, je suis obligée de me rendre…_

Elle rentra dépitée, malgré le regard attendri de Sam. Celui-ci avait vraiment admiré son énergie et il le lui signala quand elle passa à sa portée en frôlant ses doigts. Elle offrit des rafaîchissements à ses hôtes et monta se doucher rapidement. A son retour, Don expliquait aux chasseurs combien Déborah s'était montrée une élève particulièrement douée et surtout tenace. Rougissante devant l'assaut de compliments du maître d'armes, d'ordinaire si peu loquace, elle s'installa avec eux à l'extérieur de la maison. Sam se mit à penser que peut-être il pourrait essayer, lui aussi, de prendre quelques cours, pour voir, mais quand il s'en ouvrît, son frère le dévisagea comme s'il venait de se mettre à parler swahili… Pourquoi diable voudrait-il apprendre à se battre à coups de sabre quand il avait un Colt dans les mains ? Il avait complètement craqué ou quoi ?

Le maître d'armes prit finalement congé. La chasseuse s'inclina respectueusement pour le saluer et au vu de l'heure, décida de préparer le repas. Sam la suivit dans la cuisine et l'aida à éplucher les légumes, puis mit la table en la regardant vaquer à ses tâches, comme un soir ordinaire. Le chasseur ému vît une jeune femme soucieuse de satisfaire leurs papilles. Elle semblait redevenue elle-même, quel soulagement… Il sentit un élan de tendresse lui comprimer le cœur et il ne put s'empêcher d'aller lui voler un baiser. La chasseuse dans ses bras, il ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes quand elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il l'avait enfin retrouvée…  
>Bobby arriva et s'installa en bout de table avec un grognement de satisfaction quand il sentît l'odeur délicate qui s'échappait du four. Ce soir là, à la stupéfaction générale, et bien qu'aucun des hommes présents n'ose en dire quoi que ce soit, Déborah parut refaire surface et être à nouveau la même que celle qu'ils avaient quittée quelques mois plus tôt. Elle se montra souriante, détendue, rît des anecdotes de ses compagnons sur leurs chasses.<p>

_Je suis toujours aussi furax que cet après-midi de m'être ridiculisée de cette façon. La colère a du bon. Je l'engrange soigneusement, je la réserve pour plus tard. Ma décision est prise, demain, je passe à l'action. Je vais commencer par les démons, et un peu plus tard, je me ferai ces enfoirés d'emplumés.  
><em>_Ca me met du baume au cœur de prendre cette décision. Je revis. Ce soir-là, je me mets aux fourneaux. Sam me file un coup de main avec les légumes, puis met la table. Un soir que d'aucun qualifierait d'ordinaire. On dîne tous les quatre, Dean et Sam nous racontent quelques unes de leurs aventures, certaines me font rire. Je suis bien, je sais que je serais bientôt délivrée de cette douleur. Ils vont payer._

Ce soir là, Sam décida de partager le lit de la chasseuse. Il se glissa dans sa chambre discrètement et la rejoignit entre les draps. Le corps chaud se moula contre lui quasi immédiatement, la tête posée sur son épaule. Il l'étreignit. En croyant l'avoir perdue, il avait compris que ce qui la liait à elle était plus profond que ce qu'il imaginait. Vivre sans elle ? Impossible, pas plus qu'il ne pourrait vivre sans Dean, en fait. Heureusement, il ne vit pas le rictus mauvais qui barra le visage de son aimée, pas davantage qu'il ne vît s'entrouvrir les deux fentes qui laissèrent apparaître les lacs de mercure jumeaux. 

_Je ne dors pas vraiment quand Sam entre. Il essaie d'être discret, c'est mignon. Je ne bouge pas quand il se glisse dans le lit. Le sourire qui monte sur mes lèvres n'a rien de sain ni de bienveillant. Ouais, demain, ça va être l'enfer sur terre… _

* * *

><p><em>Sam dort encore, allongé sur le ventre. J'admire les courbes de son corps, la musculature de son dos, le drap qui épouse si parfaitement ses fesses musclées et ses longues jambes… Jeune et fringuant étalon que je réveille d'une suite de baisers papillonnant dans le cou. Il se tourne en souriant pour m'offrir ses lèvres. Ma main glisse immédiatement sur sa poitrine et file tout droit jusqu'à son boxer. Parfait, il est à peine réveillé qu'il est déjà prêt… J'ai un petit rire de gorge en descendant sous le drap. Heureusement surpris, Sam se laisse faire. Il bascule complètement sur le dos et lève les hanches quand je tire sur son boxer. <em>

_Je le baisse juste assez pour dégager ce qui m'intéresse et j'entreprends illico de le sucer. Il a un petit mouvement de stupéfaction accompagné d'un hoquet mais ses mains passent rapidement dans mes cheveux. Il soupire pendant que je l'enfonce dans ma gorge. Il est si dur… J'aime le sentir comme ça, tout à moi. Ma main caresse son entrejambe, sa respiration s'accélère. Il me tire gentiment vers le haut. Je trace une ligne humide sur sa peau avec ma langue à mesure que je remonte vers lui. Je rencontre enfin ses lèvres. Je passe mes jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches. La raideur de son membre entre mes cuisses m'arrache un gémissement. C'est tellement bon… Je bascule le bassin d'avant en arrière. Il est en moi… Il me regarde d'un air émerveillé, comme un gamin qui découvre son cadeau sous le sapin. Je lui prends les mains que je pose sur mes seins, je le chevauche pendant de longues minutes. _

_Il a toujours ce regard un peu désorienté. Je me penche, les mains sur ses épaules et j'accélère le rythme. Ses mains glissent sur mes bras pour rejoindre les miennes. Nos doigts s'entremêlent, je lui remonte les bras au dessus de la tête. Dans cette position soumise, il est à ma merci… Je l'embrasse passionnément, ma langue file entre ses lèvres, je caresse sa langue, son palais, ses dents… Je sens arriver notre plaisir à tous les deux, comme ce matin de dispute… Je ressens son corps comme s'il était le mien, je sens ma propre peau contre la mienne, je sens mon ventre chaud et humide qui glisse sur moi, ce fourmillement qui annonce l'orgasme dans le creux des reins. Et en même temps, j'ai les sensations propres à mon corps de femme… Etranges et déroutantes sensations que celles du plaisir masculin… Il jouit. Son corps s'arque-boute sous moi dans un magistral coup de reins qui me transperce et provoque mon orgasme. J'aspire ce plaisir, mon pouvoir se nourrit, il enfle, gonfle, me remplit, il coule sur moi, suinte par tous les pores de ma peau… Je suis encore assise sur lui, avec sa queue au fond de moi et je le sens répandre sa semence, je la sens comme si j'étais à sa place. Je la sens monter dans ce corps qui n'est pas le mien. C'est brut, animal. Tout comme le relâchement total qu'il engendre.  
><em>_Je suis trop contractée pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que respirer. Alors hurler mon plaisir à la hauteur de ce que j'éprouve… Je me suis redressée au dessus de lui, je domine le grand corps alangui sous le mien. Sa large poitrine se soulève par saccades, il a les yeux fermés, il semble avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle… Il est encore dur quand je m'effondre à côté de lui… _

_Quelques minutes s'écoulent, pendant lesquelles le seul bruit dans la pièce est celui de nos souffles courts. Sam prend ma main et tourne vers moi un sourire comblé. Je le lui rends. Il lâche un gros soupir en chavirant sur le flanc pour me regarder. Je reste sur le dos, à contempler le plafond. Les doigts de mon amant courent sur ma gorge. Je tourne le visage vers lui, il a toujours ses adorables fossettes… Ca me fait mal au cœur de lui mentir, mais c'est un mal nécessaire.  
><em>_Il se penche sur moi, sa main toujours sur mon cou. Je comprends à cet instant que, s'il le décidait, il pourrait me briser les cervicales d'une seule main. Je prends soudainement conscience de ma supposée faiblesse. Si j'étais une femme ordinaire, je n'aurais aucune chance face à lui. Encore que je me défendrais. Je tends une main invisble à l'intérieur de moi, en direction de cette boule d'énergie que je sens palpiter. Ca me rassure de tâter cette bulle de pouvoir. Pourtant, j'ai encore un vide à combler, comme si cette… chose qui vibre en moi en voulait plus…_

_Un grand frisson me parcourt des pieds à la tête en sentant ça. Sam doit le prendre pour une invitation à remettre le couvert, parce que ses doigts autour de mon col se faufilent dans mes cheveux tandis qu'il se penche sur moi. Il s'arrête à quelques millimètres à peine de mes lèvres, sans cesser de me masser la nuque. Je le laisse faire. C'est agréable de se laisser aller comme ça, mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Il me demande de découvrir le miroir… J'actionne le bouton et il nous renvoie notre image. Le pouvoir ruisselle hors de moi comme une brume. Je ne sais pas ce que peut éprouver Sam car il frissonne violemment au moment où sa bouche touche la mienne, mais je pense que les vestiges de son addiction remontent…  
><em>_Il me cloue au lit en se couchant sur moi avant d'attraper mes mains et les remonter comme je l'ai fait moi-même un peu plus tôt. Il me croise les poignets. Une seule de ses mains lui suffit à me maintenir. L'autre lui sert à m'empoigner la mâchoire pour m'obliger à ouvrir la bouche. Sa langue me fouille. Son avidité est impressionnante. Il me fait mal, je risque d'avoir des bleus sur le menton… Il finit par me lâcher pour descendre directement entre mes cuisses. Ses doigts me touchent, agacent le point le plus sensible. Je gémis sous la brutalité de sa caresse un instant avant qu'il ne les enfonce en moi. Je me cambre sous cette intrusion. _

_Son souffle haletant rafraîchit la moiteur de mon entrejambe. Je ne l'ai pas senti descendre, mais il est très proche de ma chair… C'est la dernière pensée cohérente que j'ai. Sa langue s'insinue, leste et empressée. Il sait exactement ce qu'il fait, il me connait mieux que je ne le voudrais, il alterne langueur et diligence, et ses doigts travaillent de concert avec elle. A nouveau, la morsure du plaisir. Je jouis, embrochée par ses doigts, fouaillée par sa langue… Un long orgasme qui me laisse abasourdie. Aussi rapidement qu'il est descendu, Sam est allongé entre mes cuisses et il me pénètre. Il est encore plus ferme et gonflé qu'à son réveil. Heureusement, je suis tellement excitée qu'il n'a aucun mal à se frayer un passage. Il m'embrasse fiévreusement, je sens nos goûts mélangés sur ses lèvres. Ses mains dans mes cheveux, il me pilonne scrupuleusement, guettant sur mon visage le signe avant-coureur de mon plaisir. Celui-ci ne tarde guère à faire son apparition. Je jette un œil dans le miroir au dessus… Son corps au dessus du mien… Tous ses muscles roulent sous sa peau, je vois ses fesses se creuser à chaque coup de reins. Mon pouvoir pulse sur ma peau, il nous enveloppe doucement d'un manteau frais et électrique. Mon amant se redresse d'un coup, ses hanches butent une dernière fois contre mon bassin. Pêle-mêle de plaisir et de douleur… Un long râle qu'on pourrait croire d'agonie s'évade de nos gorges. Ses bras tremblent, il me regarde comme s'il me découvrait. Et il se laisse tomber à mes côtés. _


	32. La hache de guerre est déterrée

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartient.

* * *

><p>En se levant, ce matin là, Déborah savait que la journée serait plus que chargée. Elle était pleine d'énergie. Et il allait lui en falloir. Elle avait prévu de tendre un piège à certains démons et pour ça, elle lui faudrait toute le carburant possible. Elle confectionna donc un repas sur-vitaminé qui devait assurer à son corps le fonctionnement à plein régime qu'elle envisageait. Quant à son pouvoir… Sam n'avait pas eu conscience de ce qu'elle faisait en lui sautant dessus de la sorte. Il avait répondu à ses avances de bonne grâce, il était tout simplement heureux de la voir rétablie. Un bonheur simple : la femme qu'il aimait, une maison, son frère à leurs côtés… Que pouvait-il vouloir de plus ?<br>La table débarrassée, chacun vaquant à ses occupations, la chasseuse prétexta un rendez-vous à Pittsburgh, à deux cent cinquante kilomètres de là pour s'éclipser rapidement sitôt le rangement fait. Elle prévint qu'elle en aurait pour la journée, voire une bonne partie de la nuit. Sam tenta d'en apprendre davantage, mais elle demeura muette. Elle l'embrassa rapidement en attrapant son casque et ses gants, enfourcha sa moto et démarra. 

_Il est 7 h quand je quitte la douceur de mon lit et la chaleur de mon amant. Je suis gonflée à bloc… Je prépare le petit-déjeuner comme à mon habitude. Mais pour moi, j'ajoute quelques ingrédients de mon cru. Avec le travail qui m'attend, j'ai intérêt à assurer. Les hommes descendent, je les préviens que j'ai un rendez-vous qui risque de me retenir toute la journée, et certainement tard dans la nuit… Sam n'a pas besoin de savoir ce que je prépare, alors je réponds à ses questions le plus vaguement possible.  
><em>_J'arrive à foutre le camp sans avoir fourni la moindre explication quant à ce que j'allais faire de ma journée. Youpi, un bon point pour moi. Je pars à Clymer, dans l'état de New York. C'est un coin suffisamment éloigné et paumé pour que je ne risque pas grand-chose, voire rien du tout. De vieux bâtiments abandonnés, voilà ce qu'il me faut. Et à Clymer, justement, il y a exactement ce que je veux. Je sais où je vais, je sais ce que j'ai à faire et comment le faire… _

_J'installe mes pièges, mes talismans, mes outils… Et je commence le vrai travail. Sept démons. Les sept qui me sont tombés dessus un soir quand je rentrais de la fac… Ceux qui m'ont embarquée après m'avoir tabassée en prenant soin de ne pas me frapper au ventre. Je les entends encore rire de savoir qui était le père. Je revois leurs visages satisfaits quand ils m'ont annoncé qu'ils allaient me garder avec eux le temps de ma grossesse et qu'ils protégeraient mon enfant parce qu'il était spécial… Ma fille…  
><em>_J'invoque les sept. Et quand ils apparaissent, ils me reconnaissent. Je me réjouis de les voir blêmir. Je sens leur peur comme un bonbon sur ma langue. Sucré, épais… Délicat… Je m'en délecte. J'ai bien préparé le terrain, je peux prendre tout mon temps. Le premier ne résiste pas… Dommage. Je maintiens les autres dans leurs enveloppes de chair. J'use de toutes mes capacités, aussi bien physiques que psychiques, je ne leur épargne rien.  
><em>_Quand j'en ai fini avec le dernier, il n'en reste que des petits tas de chair lacérée éparpillés un peu partout dans la grange. Je vois leurs formes de fumée chercher à s'échapper, mais je les garde encore un peu. Juste pour le plaisir de leur foutre la trouille. Je n'en laisse partir qu'un. Un seul démon pour envoyer un message. Les autres, je les rends au néant d'une simple pichenette._

_Une journée productive, bien que fatiguante. Mais je suis totalement satisfaite. L'Enfer est au courant, ça va jaser, baver un peu partout, et les anges vont l'apprendre à leur tour. Ils vont s'imaginer que je pourrai rien contre eux et ils commettront la même erreur que les démons : ils vont me sous-estimer. Les anges aussi paieront._

La journée avait passé comme dans un rêve. Les deux frères avaient vaqué à leur occupations quotidiennes dans une quiétude totale. Nettoyage des armes, recherches d'affaires, sieste, lecture, un peu de jardinage... Une vie presque tout à fait normale. Sam s'inquiéta pourtant de ne pas voir rentrer la chasseuse après la tombée de la nuit. Elle aurait pu appeler, au moins, pour dire qu'elle était bien arrivée et vers quelle heure elle comptait arriver…  
>Dean lui rappela que son rendez-vous devait encore l'occuper. Il ne le dît pas, mais une petite voix lui soufflait que le retard évident de leur compagne n'était pas fortuit… Il y avait un truc qui ne tournait pas rond. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir repris sa vie d'avant comme ça, en claquant des doigts. Non, c'était franchement louche… Il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, même après un bon bain chaud. Il se posait beaucoup trop de questions…<p>

A 4 h 25, la porte de la chambre grinça paisiblement sur ses gonds. Sam saisît son arme sous l'oreiller, aux aguets. Il se redressa brusquement dans le lit pour mettre en joue la silhouette qui se découpait dans l'encadrement. Une voix lasse lui répondit :  
>- C'est bon, range ton flingue, c'est moi.<br>Des sacs finirent à terre dans un cliquetis de métal et le matelas bougea légèrement quand la jeune femme s'assît à côté de lui. Il alluma la lampe de chevet pour la regarder et retint à grand peine une exclamation de surprise. Elle était couverte de sang, de fluides divers et visqueux et de morceaux de nature indéterminée. Il fut tenté de tendre la main, mais le regard que lui jeta sa compagne stoppa son geste. La question qui lui brûlait les lèvres finît par lui échapper dans un murmure étouffé :  
>- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?<br>- Mon job… J'ai zigouillé quelques démons.  
>La surprise se peignit sur son visage. Comment avait-elle pu prendre autant de risques ? Elle aurait au moins pu l'avertir ! Et comment avait-elle fait ? Elle n'avait pas leur couteau… Les questions se bousculèrent en un rien de temps. Il lui fit part de ses inquiétudes.<br>- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Tu avais des renforts, au moins ?  
>- Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que tu n'avais pas besoin de le savoir. Et non, j'étais seule.<br>- Quoi ! T'es folle ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !  
>Sam s'était assis, furieux et angoissé à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait fait. Il inspira un grand coup pour essayer de se calmer. En vain. L'agacement pointa dans sa voix.<br>- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Pourquoi tu es partie sans rien nous dire ? On aurait pu t'aider.  
>- Oh, et après ? J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Point barre.<br>- Sans déconner, « point barre » ? Et comment tu t'y es prise, je peux savoir ? s'étrangla-t-il à demi.  
>Pour toute réponse, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, talonnée par un Sam Winchester à l'air renfrogné. Elle jeta ses vêtements sales à terre avant d'entrer dans la douche. Sam s'installa contre le lavabo, vêtu d'un t-shirt et de son boxer. Il était fou de rage et cela se voyait dans la crispation de ses épaules. Il resta appuyé contre le meuble en attendant qu'elle sorte. Elle allait devoir s'expliquer et pas qu'un peu ! Ça le rendait malade de savoir qu'elle s'était mise en danger de la sorte. Un instant, il la détesta de l'avoir laissé hors du coup. Que fallait-il qu'il fasse pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il l'aimait ? Il se massa doucement les tempes. Il avait envie de hurler, de frapper, n'importe quoi, pourvu que ça l'aide à évacuer cette colère noire qui commençait à l'envahir sournoisement.<p>

La buée qui avait envahi la cabine s'échappa pour couvrir les miroirs. Le nuage chaud enveloppa le jeune homme alors que Déborah tendait la main pour attraper sa serviette à tâtons. Surprise de ne pas la trouver, elle passa la tête par la porte. Sam la tenait, le regard noir. Soupirant, la chasseuse sortit de la douche et se dirigea vers lui, ruisselante. Elle allongea le bras pour prendre sa serviette mais il leva le bras pour l'obliger à approcher. Elle devrait faire mieux que ça, en guise d'explications. Merde ! Elle était partie sans rien dire, au risque de se faire tuer. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de soucis comme ça, il fallait qu'elle lui en rajoute.  
>- T'es lourd, Sam. Donne-moi cette putain de serviette… J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête. Alors donne-moi ça.<br>- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu, grogna-t-il.  
>Il était à bout de patience. Ça allait trop loin.<br>- J'ai trouvé ceux qui m'avaient enlevée. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Et pour ton information, je n'en ai pas fini. J'ai encore quelques anges à me faire.  
>Elle alla chercher une autre serviette dont elle s'enveloppa tout en parlant. Quand elle se tourna vers son compagnon, ses yeux étincellaient de fureur.<br>- Si ça ne te convient pas, je te retiens pas. Tu peux partir, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.  
>- Bien sûr, et comme ça, tu te feras tuer. C'est quoi, ton problème, tu veux te suicider ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu peux aussi bien te tirer une balle dans la tête !<br>- Et alors, ça te regarde ? A part une cicatrice et des cauchemars, je ne te dois rien. Oh, et puis la balle dans la tête, tu pourras toujours t'en charger, puisque tu es un spécialiste…  
>Il accusa le coup en blêmissant. Lui rappeler ces moments douloureux était vraiment un coup bas, et elle eut un sourire mauvais en le bousculant pour passer dans la chambre. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'elle ne lui ait pas fait confiance. Il se sentait trahi. Il comprît à ce moment-là ce que Dean avait du ressentir quand il avait fait équipe avec Ruby en dépit de ses conseils. Il sentit une main invisible lui broyer le cœur à cette idée, il eût soudain du mal à respirer. Etait-il donc si fondamentalement mauvais pour tout faire rater ? <p>

_Il est presque quatre heures et demie quand j'atteins enfin la maison. Je me déchausse avant d'entrer, je ne veux pas foutre du sang et de la viande partout. Joli travail, mais salissant. J'aurai du mettre un tablier… Je le saurai pour la prochaine fournée. Tout le monde dort à poings fermés. Tant mieux, je préfère éviter qu'ils me voient dans cet état. Je n'allume pas les lumières, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je connais chaque centimètre carré de cette maison. C'est chez moi…_

_Je pousse la porte de la chambre. Surprise ! Sam est assis dans le lit, flingue à la main. Je lui dis de se calmer en lâchant mes sacs et je me pose sur le bord du lit. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, parce que je risque de dégueulasser le couvre-lit, mais j'en ai ma claque, ce soir. Je n'ai qu'une idée : dormir.  
><em>_Sam allume la lumière. Elle me brûle les yeux. Il tend la main vers moi, mais le regard peu amène que je lui retourne lui fait faire machine arrière. J'ai besoin d'une douche, en fait. Je ne peux pas passer la nuit avec des bouts de foie et de pancréas collés dans les cheveux, ni avec du poumon sous les ongles, sans parler des bouts d'intestin qui macèrent dans mon soutien-gorge… Sam, naturellement, me demande ce que j'ai foutu. La réponse ne lui plait pas, pas davantage que celles que je lui donne à chacune de ses interrogations. A l'entendre me pourrir comme ça, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes un vieux couple marié et que j'aurais des comptes à lui rendre… Je pars dans la salle de bains, où je laisse mes affaires sales sur le sol. Elles sont bonnes pour la poubelle. Sam m'a suivie. Qu'il aille au diable, avec ses questions et sa mauvaise humeur. Je vois bien qu'il est de mauvais poil, mais ça me passe au dessus. Je me débarrasse de tout ce qui me recouvre grâce au jet que je passe en puissance maximale. La pression est telle qu'elle manque de peu de me décoller la peau de la chair. Finalement, les cheveux courts, c'est pas mal non plus… Plus rapide à laver. _

_J'ouvre la porte de la cabine pour attraper ma serviette et un courant d'air frais évacue une partie de la vapeur. J'aurai juré qu'elle était bien accrochée là… Sam ! Je suis exténuée, je voudrais juste me sécher et aller me mettre au lit. Je sors de la douche, trempée, pour m'approcher de lui. Il me laisse arriver à sa hauteur, mais quand je veux attraper ma serviette, il la met hors de portée. Il veut des explications… Parfait… Comme il refuse de me donner ma serviette, je vais en prendre une autre et en même temps, je lui explique franchement ce que j'ai fait. Il commence à doucement me gonfler… _

_Mon naturel de démon ou la lassitude ? Je ne sais pas lequel des deux me fait parler. Mais j'envoie proprement balader Sam. A cette occasion, je lui rappelle quelques mauvais souvenirs en exhibant une cicatrice sur mon abdomen… Il change de tête, je l'ai blessé. J'ai une bouffée de satisfaction venimeuse en voyant ça. C'est méchant, mais sur le coup, ça me parait être une excellente réplique. _

_Je le pousse d'un coup d'épaule en passant pour gagner mon lit. Je me couche seule, Sam préfère gagner sa propre chambre. Qu'il fasse la gueule, ça lui passera avant que ça me reprenne. Je dois quand même le remercier : le lit est chaud…_


	33. Qu'on en finisse !

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartient. 

* * *

><p>La matinée fut morose. Sam, qui avait fini la nuit à ruminer dans sa propre chambre, n'arrivait pas à décider s'il devait ou non expliquer ce qui s'était passé avec Déborah. Dean vit que son frère n'allait pas bien. Il tirait une tête d'enterrement, il n'avait pas touché au petit-déjeuner, et il évitait de croiser le regard de la jeune femme. Soit ils s'étaient engueulés, comme dans tous les couples, ça pouvait arriver et ils allaient se calmer, soit il y avait un problème autrement plus grave. Connaissant Sam, c'était certainement pas une simple dispute… Il était du genre à plutôt faire toutes les concessions possibles pour éviter ce genre de soucis. Par déduction logique, puisqu'il n'avait pas bougé de la journée, c'était Déborah qui avait fait une connerie… Mais laquelle ?<br>Il se mit en devoir de le questionner pour savoir ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Après quelques instants d'hésitation et des menaces diverses, Sam se lança. Il passa toutefois sous silence la dernière réplique qu'elle lui avait lancée. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, cela n'aurait fait qu'envenimer les choses. La voix de Bobby claqua.  
>- Déborah !<br>L'interpelée passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, en s'essuyant les mains dans le tablier noué autour de son cou.  
>- Pourquoi tu brailles comme un perdu ? Il y a un problème ?<br>- Non, aucun, à part que tu as failli te faire tuer et que tu fais cavalier seul contre des démons. Tu comptes te suicider, ou quoi ?  
>La jeune femme soupira d'un air éreinté en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui de Bobby.<br>- Je n'ai rien fait qui me mette en danger. Je sais ce que je fais. Une fois que j'aurai fini, je pourrai passer à autre chose.  
>- Tu veux te venger, c'est parfait, intervint Dean. Je sais ce que c'est que de vouloir ça. Mais tu sais à quoi tu t'exposes, face aux anges ?<br>Elle eut un rire qui sonna comme des griffes sur une ardoise. Les trois hommes frémirent en l'entendant. Dean la détailla. S'il ne l'avait pas connue, elle aurait presque pu lui faire peur. Elle était livide, les joues toujours aussi creuses et les yeux marqués. Une semaine à peine qu'elle était rentrée et elle tirait déjà sur la corde en allant se castagner avec des démons. Merde ! Elle n'était pas remise ! Il eut une envie folle de la gifler pour essayer de lui remettre les idées en place. Un rictus barra son visage quand elle reprît :  
>- Certainement mieux que tu ne le penses. J'ai eu à faire à eux. Je me souviens de tout. De tout, tu entends. Et il y a une chose qu'ils n'avaient pas prévue : je suis plus rancunière qu'ils ne le pensaient.<br>- Et la prochaine étape, c'est quoi ? Tu comptes peut-être descendre botter le cul de Crowley ?  
>- Bobby… soupira-t-elle. Je fais ce qui doit être fait. C'est tout. Je ne vous oblige pas à approuver ce que je fais. Je vous demande juste de me laisser le faire.<br>Sam se leva d'un bond. Il était fou d'inquiétude pour elle, et elle leur expliquait calmement qu'elle comptait aller se suicider.  
>- T'es complètement folle ! Ce qui t'es arrivé ne t'a pas suffi ? Tu veux vraiment te faire tuer ?<br>- Oh, je te rappelle que c'est de ma vie dont on parle, là. Je fais ce que je veux, je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre.  
>Les trois hommes secouèrent la tête. Comment la raisonner ? Elle semblait bien décidée à mener sa vendetta, coûte que coûte, même si cela devait mettre à mal son histoire avec Sam. Celui-ci était anéanti. Elle était vraiment prête à le sacrifier pour aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'elle avait décidé ?<br>- Bon, tu as prévu quoi, pour les anges ? se rendit le vieux chasseur.  
>Un léger sourire éclaira le visage de Déborah. <p>

_Je rêve. Et ce rêve est un souvenir. Celui du jour-même, des démons que j'ai exterminé… Ils n'auraient pas du me donner leurs noms, quand j'étais en bas avec eux. Je me réveille en sursaut, trempée de sueur et le cœur battant. J'ai dormi trois heures… Youpi… Bah, je ferais une sieste cet après-midi, et ça fera l'affaire. Et puis je me coucherai tôt, ce soir. _

_En attendant, je descends après m'être douchée à l'eau fraiche. Ça réveille. Ne manque plus qu'un café bien chaud et sucré, avec une bonne dose de crème… Gourmandise, quand tu nous tiens… Les hommes sont déjà levés, grand bien leur fasse. Génial ! Ils ont préparé du café. Je les salue d'un geste de la main en allant me servir. Sam tire toujours la gueule, Bobby lit le journal et Dean est occupé avec ses tartines. Rien de bien neuf… Après le repas, j'entame la préparation de pâte à tarte. J'ai plein de fruits à passer en tartes et en compotes, même en confiture. Donc, je me mets au boulot.  
><em>_Je suis en train de pétrir ma pâte quand Bobby m'appelle. M'appelle… façon de parler. Disons plutôt qu'il gueule comme un cochon qu'on égorge… Pourtant, il y a une sorte d'urgence dans sa voix qui me pousse à aller le voir. J'ai les mains pleines de farine quand j'arrive dans le salon. Merde. Sam leur a parlé. Environ quarante huit secondes plus tard, me voilà assise en face de mon vieil ami, à fournir des explications que je répugne à donner… Je développe le moins possible. Oh, Dean a un éclair de génie. Il a compris que je voulais juste prendre ma revanche, quel esprit de déduction ! Je me fais invectiver de tous les côtés à la fois. Sam s'emballe carrément. Il me pose une question qu'il ne devrait pas. Tant pis pour eux, je me fous en rogne aussi, et je les envoie bouler. Merde, quoi, c'est ma vie ! _

_Bobby finit par comprendre que je ne lâcherai rien. Alors il cède et il me propose leur aide. En temps normal, j'aurais apprécié, mais ce combat est le mien, je ne veux pas les mêler à ça. Cette vengeance est à moi… Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je leur mente, au moins par omission. Encore. _

Elle leur expliqua succinctement qu'elle avait déniché certaines informations, comme certains endroits où les êtres célestes se cachaient, comment les appeler. L'espace d'un instant, ils la soupçonnèrent de leur dissimuler certains détails, mais devant son visage avenant, ils décidèrent de lui faire confiance. Elle avait pris un risque en partant seule contre les démons, elle ne recommencerait pas. Pas maintenant qu'elle savait qu'ils allaient l'aider. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'attendre quelques temps que les choses se tassent avant de passer aux actes. Déborah devait se ménager et reprendre gentiment le rythme. Sam lui en voulait toujours. Il préféra passer les nuits qui suivirent dans sa chambre et le reste du temps, il évitait de se tenir trop près d'elle. Son parfum l'attirait toujours, il avait toujours envie de la prendre dans ses bras… Oui, il devait se l'avouer, il avait besoin d'elle…

Heureusement, Dean était là pour le soutenir. Il lui rendait souvent visite pendant la nuit, pour discuter ou simplement pour lui tenir compagnie. Parfois, il le prenait dans ses bras pour l'aider à s'endormir. Quand Sam s'amollissait dans son étreinte, il le regardait pendant de longues minutes. Depuis son retour miracle, ils n'avaient jamais osé s'aimer à nouveau. Ça lui manquait… Un soir, Dean n'y tint plus. Dès que Sam fut assoupi, il se colla un peu plus étroitement contre lui pour respirer l'odeur de sa peau. Ses lèvres étaient si proches… Il se pencha et posa sa bouche contre la sienne, doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Mais il se sentit brusquement observé. Sam avait les yeux grands ouverts et il le fixait, l'air hésitant. L'instant d'après, leurs vêtements étaient au sol, ils redécouvraient fiévreusement le corps l'un de l'autre. Sam étouffa ses cris de plaisir en mordant l'oreiller, alors que Dean tût les siens en lui plantant ses dents dans l'épaule jusqu'à lui faire un hématome. Ce matin là, Déborah ferma doucement la porte de leur chambre en les découvrant.

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent paisiblement, à jardiner, faire le ménage de printemps, nettoyer les armes, traduire des textes, une vie somme toute classique pour des chasseurs. La jeune femme trouva une affaire qu'elle mena rondement, une simple histoire de fantôme, avec l'aide de Sam et Dean.

_Les jours suivants, je me tiens à carreau, je ne veux pas qu'ils comprennent ce que je prépare, déjà qu'ils me surveillent discrètement. Je joue mon rôle tellement à la perfection que je me mets à y croire moi-même. J'ai envie de reprendre ma vie d'avant, d'oublier tout ça. Mais dès que je ferme les yeux, je vois les anges… Pour m'occuper l'esprit autant que pour les distraire, je trouve une chasse tout à fait banale, que nous expédions rapidement. Il y a deux jours, j'ai retrouvé mes deux chasseurs préférés enlacés dans le même lit. Sam était blotti dans les bras de son frère avec un sourire que j'ai vu depuis la porte de la chambre. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'en faire autant. Ils avaient l'air si bien. Si… amoureux… C'était vraiment un tableau à peindre. Encore que je me demande si j'arriverais à me faire un jour à cette vision de ce grand gaillard si solidement bâti dans les bras non moins bien bâtis de son frangin… Un jour, peut-être…  
><em>_Ca fait presque une semaine et demie que je ne bronche plus. Je pense que c'est le moment, tout le monde dort encore. J'ai réussi à endormir la méfiance des trois chasseurs. Tour de force dont je ne suis pas peu fière. Ce matin, je quitte silencieusement la maison. L'heure de la vengeance a sonné, les anges vont devoir payer. _

_Comme avec les démons, j'ai tout préparé très soigneusement. Comme leurs ennemis, ils ont l'air effarés quand ils me voient. Ils me prennent de haut, ils s'estiment bien supérieurs à moi… Je n'ai que six anges à abattre, mais avec eux, je prends vraiment tout mon temps. Les tortures qu'ils m'ont infligées, je les leur rends. Coup pour coup. Je les mets à ma place, je leur envoie mes souvenirs. Pendant près de quarante-huit heures, je me consacre entièrement à ma tâche. A chacun d'entre eux, j'offre une porte de sortie : me combattre. A chacun d'eux, je colle une raclée avant de le placer sur mon chevalet et d'imprimer ma douleur dans sa chair. Je m'assure qu'ils ne me faussent pas compagnie avant d'en avoir vraiment fini avec eux, je les veux morts, définitivement morts. _

Au petit matin, Sam voulut faire la surprise à Déborah de lui amener le petit-déjeuner au lit. Il descendît donc discrètement de la chambre où il avait partagé le lit de Dean. Juste pour le plaisir de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Pour se pelotonner dans la chaleur de son corps. Ils avaient juste dormi et cette nuit avait été vraiment réparatrice, pour une fois. Il avait bien récupéré de ces dernières semaines à s'inquiéter. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres quand il repensa à la nuit qui les avait réunis à nouveau, son frère et lui. Il prépara le café sans se départir de son sourire, alla chercher les œufs au poulailler. Le soleil se levait à peine, l'air était frais. Il frissonna en se dépêchant de rentrer. Il ne faisait pas encore assez chaud dehors pour traîner juste en t-shirt à manches courtes. Déborah s'était illustrée depuis près de dix jours par une constance et une docilité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elle était d'humeur joyeuse, elle s'affairait à son travail étudiant aussi bien qu'à ses tâches de chasseuse, en plus de trouver du temps pour ses hôtes. Non, vraiment, elle méritait un petit-dèj au lit et de se reposer, aujourd'hui.  
>Il jeta machinalement un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine en vidant les œufs dans la poêle. Tiens, sa moto n'était pas là… Déborah avait du la rentrer dans le garage. A bien y repenser, il n'avait pas entendu le réveil, non plus. Pris d'un doute affreux, il retira la poêle du feu et monta l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. Il entrouvrit doucement la porte de Déborah. Le lit était fait… Il ouvrit complètement. Pas de lumière dans la salle de bains non plus… Le cœur battant, l'estomac noué, il courut à l'armurerie du sous-sol. Certaines armes avaient disparues…<p>

« Surtout ne panique pas, surtout ne panique pas… SURTOUT-NE-PANIQUE-PAS ! ». Il remonta comme un dératé pour aller tambouriner à la porte de Dean et de Bobby. Tout juste émergeant du sommeil, les chasseurs pointèrent leurs nez sur le palier pour trouver Sam qui se tenait la tête à deux mains en faisant les cent pas.  
>- Elle est partie… Vous m'entendez ?! Déborah a foutu le camp ! Et elle a pris des armes ! Mon dieu, elle va se faire tuer ! Dean, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! Hein, on va la trouver, et on va l'empêcher de faire une connerie, hein, pas vrai ? Putain, Déborah ! Sans dèc' ! On commence par où, Dean ? Bobby, appelle tes contacts !<br>L'aîné des Winchester dût l'arrêter en le prenant par les bras. Voir Sam dans cet état lui soulevait le cœur. C'était pas Dieu possible ce que cette fille pouvait être conne, bordel de merde ! Elle avait VRAIMENT décidé de les faire crever de trouille ?  
>Il fallait s'organiser. Ils commencèrent par retourner la maison à la recherche d'un indice qui pourrait leur montrer au moins une direction générale à suivre. Elle n'avait rien laissé. Après plusieurs heures de vaines prospections, Dean dut expliquer à son frère que c'était trop tard pour essayer de la rattraper. Et même trop tard pour essayer de la raisonner. Il fallait attendre et espérer qu'elle s'en sorte. Sam ne l'entendait bien sûr pas de cette oreille. Il était prêt à tout, y compris aux dernières extrémités pour elle. Dean et Bobby se relayèrent pour le surveiller, qu'il ne commette pas l'irréparable. Pendant les près de soixante heures qui suivirent ce départ, Sam appela ses différents numéros. Menaces, prières, supplications, il lui laissa des messages jusqu'à saturation de sa boîte vocale… Même après, il continua d'essayer de l'appeler. En vain…<p>

Elle ne rentra que deux jours et demi plus tard. Le bruit de la moto fit bondir Sam sur ses pieds en appelant ses compagnons. Les trois hommes foncèrent sur le perron. La jeune femme se gara le plus naturellement du monde, sans se presser. Ils s'étranglèrent presque en la voyant retirer son casque, dévoilant ses meurtrissures, maculée de sang et couverte d'hématomes et blessures diverses. Sam se retint à grand-peine de la gifler quand il la vît sourire, satisfaite d'elle-même, leur expliquer qu'elle avait « fini le boulot ». Il avait beau être soulagé de la voir en vie, il lui en voulait tellement qu'il se détourna au moment où elle tendit les bras pour le serrer contre elle, le visage fermé et le regard noir. Dean et Bobby lui offrirent un accueil aussi glacial que possible. Haussant les épaules, la jeune femme rentra et fît comme si de rien n'était. Sam passa le reste de la journée à ruminer dans son coin. Le soulagement de la savoir vivante ne suffisait pas. Elle lui avait menti, elle l'avait laissé en plan, il avait passé plus de deux jours à se morfondre en ne sachant pas si elle était morte ou vivante et elle se pointait, la bouche en cœur, en leur annonçant qu'elle avait « fini le boulot »… Il ne voulait pas de cette vie, pas comme ça. 

Le soir, il la prit à part dans la cuisine. Il lui expliqua que dans la mesure où elle ne voulait visiblement pas de son aide, il ne voyait pas leur histoire continuer. Ils quitteraient donc la maison dès le lendemain avec Dean. Si elle avait besoin d'eux, elle pourrait toujours les appeler. Mais il ne voulait plus espérer une vie à ses côtés, en sachant qu'elle lui avait menti sciemment et qu'elle l'avait laissé se ronger les sangs juste pour une sombre histoire d'orgueil. Lui aussi avait souffert, mais ça, il aurait préféré se couper la langue avec un couteau à beurre rouillé que de lui dire. Il avait besoin de mettre de la distance entre elle et lui. Ça valait mieux. Il pourrait passer à autre chose, comme ça et faire le deuil de cette histoire. Décidément… Les femmes, c'était pas pour lui… La jeune femme accueillit la nouvelle en pâlissant. Elle essaya de se justifier, mais il lui tourna le dos. La conversation était finie, il ne voulait plus parler et il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. C'était fini. Il en avait assez d'avoir mal. 

_J'arrive à la maison. Ouh là ! Comité d'accueil en vue… Les trois hommes sont sur le perron et ils n'ont pas l'air très content… En ce qui me concerne, je suis satisfaite, ils devraient être heureux pour moi, non ? J'enlève mon casque en souriant. Je suis tellement ravie de mon coup que je me mets en devoir de tout leur raconter. Je vois bien que Sam est tendu. Je m'en fiche, j'ai besoin d'un câlin. Il me tourne le dos quand je m'approche de lui après m'avoir fusillée du regard, les deux autres me tirent une tête de trente six pieds de long. Bon, oui, d'accord, j'ai piètre allure, mais quand même…  
><em>_Une douche et un café plus tard, je suis remise d'aplomb. Je reprends ma vie là où je l'ai laissée. Ménage, jardinage, cuisine… Sam vient me voir dans la cuisine pendant que je prépare le dîner. Il m'annonce froidement que notre histoire est finie. J'ai du mal à comprendre. Il m'explique que Dean et lui reprendront la route demain. D'après lui, je ne leur fais pas confiance. Pourrait-il comprendre que c'est justement parce que je leur fais confiance que je n'ai pas voulu les impliquer ? Je tiens à lui, je tiens à Dean, je ne voulais pas les mettre en danger inutilement. J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais il tourne les talons. Le repas est morne. Sam ne mange presque rien, il reste muet._

_Je ne trouve pas le sommeil, cette nuit-là. Les questions tournent en boucle dans ma tête… Qu'aurais-je pu faire, qu'aurais-je du faire ? Je regarde mon réveil pour la dixième fois depuis que je suis couchée. Les heures avancent au ralenti, j'ai bien le temps de me repasser chaque seconde de ce que j'ai vécu avec Sam.  
><em>_Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir, j'entends du bruit dans le couloir. C'est l'instant fatidique, celui où j'ai le choix entre assumer mes actes et m'accrocher à sa jambe en pleurant pour qu'il ne parte pas… Je serre les dents. Après tout, il n'est pas le seul homme sur terre. Je survivrai._

Sitôt le café avalé, les deux hommes chargèrent le coffre de l'Impala, tandis que Bobby regagnait sa camionnette. Sur le perron, la chasseuse regardait, le cœur serré, les hommes qu'elle aimait se préparer à un départ définitif. Sam avait décidé qu'il n'avait plus sa place auprès d'elle, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner les mensonges. Il voulait une relation saine, sans faux-semblant, sans mensonge ni trahison… Finalement, la seule personne à lui apporter tout ce qu'il attendait de la vie, c'était son frère… Il aurait du remercier Déborah pour ça, mais il savait que s'il allait la saluer, il craquerait devant les yeux gris et qu'il voudrait rester. Il s'installa dans le siège passager en soupirant. La nuit avait été longue. Il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil, il avait ressassé ses souvenirs heureux toute la nuit. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se comporte de cette façon ? Pourquoi s'était-elle crue obligée de les mettre de côté ? Cette enfant était la sienne aussi, nom de dieu ! Il avait peut-être son mot à dire, non ? Si elle avait été moins bornée… Et si… et si… Il secoua la tête. Inutile de se perdre en conjectures. Le mal était fait, elle avait choisi son destin, elle avait résolu qu'il n'était pas digne de partager son sort. Grand bien lui fasse ! Et qu'elle aille au Diable, avec sa vendetta ! 

_Je les accompagne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Bobby m'embrasse sur la joue avant de monter dans sa camionnette. Dean me salue de loin, appuyé sur le toit de son « bébé », un sourire mitigé sur les lèvres. Il est heureux de reprendre la vie au grand air, ça se voit, mais je vois aussi que derrière ce sourire de façade, il est déçu. De moi, de son frère, de sa vie... Sam ne m'accorde même pas un regard. Je reste un moment à regarder s'éloigner les deux véhicules. La vérité me tombe dessus comme une enclume. Plus que les anges et les démons, mon orgueil m'a tout fait perdre._


	34. Au secours, Dèb !

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartient.  
>Attention : petite scène de coït...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Je passe les mois qui suivent à chasser, seule ou avec d'autres, sans nouvelles des deux frères. Je me fais violence pour ne pas appeler Sam pour lui demander pardon. Pour lui demander de revenir… Pourtant, je compose parfois son numéro, juste pour entendre sa voix sur son répondeur. Quand il décroche, je reste silencieuse, sans un souffle, à sourire sottement de l'entendre pester contre le numéro anonyme qui l'appelait sans répondre. Je passe quand même chez Bobby de temps à autre. Je ne manque jamais de lui demander des nouvelles. Au début, il reste évasif, puis il comprend que je souffre vraiment de l'absence de Sam. Je préfèrerais m'arracher les yeux à la petite cuillère plutôt que de le reconnaitre, et comme il le sait aussi bien que moi, il évite le sujet. Oh, bien sûr, il essaie de me raisonner, me dit de l'appeler et de lui présenter des excuses. Comme s'il pouvait me pardonner après ce qui s'est passé… Mais moi aussi, je lui en veux. Je ne m'abaisserai pas. Une fois de plus, mon orgueil me pourrit la vie… <em>

_L'été passe avec une lenteur désespérante, à tel point que je me demande s'il va finir un jour. Hé, on n'est pas dans Game Of Thrones ! Trois mois par saison, pas plus… C'est bien assez… Le temps chaud et lumineux ne s'accorde pas à mon moral. Mais alors pas du tout… J'ai hâte qu'arrive l'automne.  
><em>_Finalement j'obtiens satisfaction. Le temps change brusquement, s'obscurcit, la température chute, les jours raccourcissent. Les mois se sont écoulés et octobre apporte la pluie et les orages. J'ai repris les cours, je ne chasse plus aussi régulièrement, mais je continue de travailler sur les livres qui s'accumulent toujours dans mon bunker. Une vie rangée, en somme, comme avant ce pénible épisode que je m'efforce d'oublier un peu tous les jours. Je m'occupe tant et si bien que je recommence à apprécier ce que je fais. Qui l'eût cru ?_

_Je me couche exceptionnellement tôt, ce jour là, vers dix heures et demi. Je suis crevée, Don ne m'a pas ménagée, et j'ai passé la journée à courir pour faire ce que j'avais à faire. Un peu de lecture, je pose mes lunettes sur la table de chevet, puis j'éteins la lumière. Dehors, il pleut des cordes. Je reste un long moment à fixer le plafond illuminé brièvement par les éclairs qui éclatent en coups de tonnerre quelques secondes plus tard. Sam est parti depuis des mois, mais son parfum continue de me hanter. Je me sens seule dans mon grand lit. Ses yeux… son corps… Je soupire de dépit et de frustration. Depuis son départ, je n'ai pas eu une seule aventure. Sam et Dean… mes deux amants… Ils me manquent… Une nouvelle fois, je maudis les démons, je maudis les anges, mais surtout moi-même. L'absence est si cruelle que je me mets à pleurer. Je me vide la tête comme ça. Le sommeil vient enfin me chercher. Et comme il est sympa, il arrive sans ses amis les rêves…_

Un coup frappé sèchement à la porte la tira de son sommeil. Sur le moment, elle crut avoir rêvé, ou pris un coup de tonnerre pour un choc à la porte. Mais le second la réveilla assez pour l'obliger à descendre. Vêtue d'un maxi t-shirt sur un shorty, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le moniteur encastré dans le mur, elle ne voulait pas ouvrir à n'importe qui, surtout à une heure aussi indue. Dean et Bobby, qui soutenaient un corps inerte qu'elle identifia immédiatement comme celui de Sam. Elle déverrouilla la porte et leur céda le passage, une rafale de vent poussa l'eau dans l'entrée de la maison. Les chaussures laissèrent de larges traces de boue dont personne ne s'inquiéta sur le moment. Les bras serrés autour d'elle, frissonnante, elle voulut savoir ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'ils déposaient leur compagnon inanimé dans le canapé du salon.  
>- ne sait pas, il allait très bien il y a encore deux heures. Puis brusquement, il s'est senti mal, et il s'est écroulé. On ne pouvait pas l'emmener à l'hôpital, alors on a pensé à toi.<br>Vous avez fait quoi, récemment ?  
>Rien de particulier.<br>T'es sûr ?

- Ca ressemblait à quoi ?  
>La jeune femme s'impatientait devant les informations données au compte-goutte.<br>- Une femme jusqu'à la taille, mais en dessous, elle avait un corps de serpent. Elle s'est mise à siffler quand on s'est approchés, et elle a sorti une sorte de lance…  
>- Un naga... Oh, misère…<br>Elle entreprît de déshabiller le cadet des Winchester qui gisait brûlant de fièvre sur le sofa. Elle lui ôta sa chemise, tout en disant aux deux autres d'aller se sécher et se changer rapidement, car elle aurait besoin d'aide. Sa voix était blanche quand elle avait parlé du naga… Un tas d'idées déplaisantes vinrent à l'esprit de Dean. Mon dieu, non pas ça… Sam ne pouvait mourir, pas pour une simple morsure, fut-elle celle d'une bestiole surnaturelle. Déborah savait quoi faire, Bobby en était persuadé et le lui avait dit. Elle savait comment le sauver. Et elle allait le faire, sinon, il jurait devant dieu et tous ses anges qu'il la tuerait de ses propres mains.

Pendant que les chasseurs se conformaient à ses instructions, elle palpa consciencieusement le corps de Sam sous le regard inquisisteur et vaguement jaloux de son aîné.  
>T'as rien de mieux à faire que de peloter mon frère ?<br>- Non, et je compte même vous faire le show. Nigaud va, je cherche la morsure ! Aide moi à lui enlever son pantalon.  
>Un peu réticent, Dean obéît pourtant à sa demande. Elle examina les jambes, et ne trouvant rien, elle dut se résoudre à s'attaquer au sous-vêtement. Devant les récriminations de l'aîné et de Bobby, elle répondit sèchement :<br>- Ce qu'il a est en train de le tuer. C'est vraiment pas le moment de jouer les mijaurées. Il survivra à une blessure d'égo, mais pas à une morsure de naga.  
>Elle tira légèrement sur le tissu, exposant une plaie bleuie et enflée. Elle appuya doucement, arrachant un gémissement de douleur au jeune homme.<br>- Dean, dans ma salle de bains, meuble de droite, tiroir du bas. Scalpel, compresses, désinfectant et des gants. Ça urge.  
>Le chasseur monta les marches quatre à quatre chercher ce que Déborah lui avait demandé. Il descendit tout aussi vite, inquiet de savoir ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire de ce matériel. Est-ce que c'était si grave que ça ? Et s'ils allaient à l'hôpital, non ? La jeune femme enfila les gants et attrapa le bistouri, puis sortit une compresse qu'elle cala sous la plaie. Elle leur demanda de retenir Sam, qui commençait à frissonner. Elle incisa. Une entaille nette, qui laissa s'écouler un liquide d'un noir violacé. Les deux hommes ne purent retenir une exclamation de dégoût. Elle appuya pour faire s'écouler plus du fluide.<br>- C'est en ça que le venin du naga est vicieux. Il agit à retardement. Le naga a des crocs tellement fins qu'on ne sent généralement même pas la morsure. En même temps que le poison, il injecte une sorte de cicatrisant immédiat. Si bien que tu ne vois rien si tu ne sais pas ce que tu dois chercher.

Elle pressa plus fort, le cadet des Winchester commença à geindre. Il ouvrît vaguement les yeux. Il murmura son nom, puis des phrases incohérentes. La fièvre et le venin commençaient à le faire délirer. Déborah dut rouvrir la plaie pour finir de vider la poche de poison qui s'était formée. Les deux chasseurs avaient lâché le jeune homme, qui leur semblait calmé. Mal leur en prît. Celui-ci se leva brusquement et bouscula celle qui tentait de le soigner. Bobby et Dean voulurent s'avancer, mais elle leur demanda de rester à distance pour éviter de prendre un coup.  
>Bobby dut empêcher Dean de se précipiter pour attraper son frère. Il était livide. Mort de trouille. Sam… Son petit frère chéri était en train de perdre la tête, il divaguait complètement, avec des phrases sans queue ni tête, il était trempé de sueur… Le regard de Dean se posa sur son dos. Même dans ces circonstances, il restait beau, incroyablement désirable… Ses muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau dorée quand Déborah l'appela doucement pour attirer son attention...<p>

Hagard, le regard vitreux, le chasseur était déboussolé et en proie à des hallucinations. Il tourna les yeux partout autour de lui, comme s'il découvrait la pièce pour la première fois. Son regard se posa sur la jeune femme qui lui parlait. C'était qui, cette pouffe ? Pourquoi il n'était plus au motel ? Et Dean ? Où était Dean ? Cette… chose… qui lui parlait devait le savoir… C'était un démon ! Et elle n'était pas seule… Dean… Dean était derrière, elle, à la peloter ! Dean qui avait… une tête d'ours ? Salope ! Elle l'avait envoûté. Il allait lui éclater la tête, on ne touchait pas à SON Dean comme ça !  
>Le visage fermé, il avança, les poings serrés. Arrivé devant elle, il leva le bras pour lui asséner un crochet du droit. Elle bloqua son coup et lui expédia un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe qui le plia en deux. Son coup suivant le cueillit à la tempe sous les cris de Dean qui ne comprenait pas qu'elle puisse le malmener alors qu'il était déjà aussi mal. Elle avait craqué ? On ne cognait pas quelqu'un qui était dans cet état ! Sonné, Sam s'écroula dans ses bras. Il tremblait comme une feuille, le corps couvert de sueur.<p>

_Un coup de tonnerre… Ouais, c'est ça… Non, on frappe à ma porte… Qui peut bien venir m'emmerder à une heure pareille ? Les gens sont d'une impolitesse… Ça va, ça va, pas la peine de défoncer la porte, non plus ! Hors de question d'ouvrir à n'importe qui, surtout vue ma tenue… Bobby et Dean qui portent Sam. Ça, ça craint. Ils passent la porte, poussés par un grand coup de vent qui envoie un mur de pluie dans le couloir. Il ne fait franchement pas chaud dehors…  
><em>_Ils ont déposé Sam dans le canapé du salon. La vache, ils ont bousillé mon tapis avec leurs grosses godasses… Sam n'a pas l'air bien du tout. Pour qu'ils aient été obligés de le porter, c'est même que ça ne va carrément pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent foutre chez moi en pleine nuit alors qu'il serait certainement plus à sa place à l'hôpital ?_

_Dean me donne quelques éclaircissements, et encore, parce que j'insiste. Bien m'en prend ! C'est un naga qui a mordu Sam… Je dois le dessaper pour trouver la plaie. Naturellement, Dean me joue du violon. Le bon moment pour plaisanter, assurément… Je lui conseille donc de se rendre utile pour une fois, en allant se sécher et se changer, puis en venant m'aider.  
><em>_Pas de trace sur le torse… Ni sur les jambes… Bon, quand faut y aller… Je commence à lui baisser son boxer et bingo, je trouve ce que je cherchais, sous les critiques de l'aîné ! C'est une bien vilaine blessure. J'envoie Dean chercher ce qu'il me faut dans mon armoire à pharmacie. Le venin du naga est une belle saloperie de bombe à retardement, il ne faut surtout pas perdre de temps. Sam est secoué de frissons, il est fiévreux, tout peut se jouer dans les minutes qui viennent. J'ouvre la poche de venin et tout en essayant de le soigner, j'explique ce que je fais, enfin, ce que je sais. Sam commence à remuer. Ils sont peut-être arrivés trop tard, le venin a commencé son œuvre… Les délires ne sont que la première partie de ce qui va se passer ensuite. _

_Il se calme un moment. Il marmonne dans sa barbe, mais c'est tout. Tant qu'il reste immobile, moi, ça me va, j'en profite pour nettoyer totalement l'entaille. Dean et Bobby lâchent Sam en reculant. Mauvaise idée… Sam se redresse brusquement et me colle un coup de coude dans la poitrine. Je finis sur le cul au milieu de mon salon, à montrer ma culotte aux deux hommes qui se tiennent derrière le sofa. Justement, ils essaient de s'interposer, mais je ne veux pas risquer d'autres blessés. Je me relève en l'appelant doucement. Sam se tourne vers moi. Ça se confirme, il est largement infecté… Pourvu que je n'ai pas agi trop tard… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit, mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. Il se dirige vers moi, il a l'air bien décidé à me cogner… Effectivement, c'est ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Je n'ai pas d'autres options. Je pare son coup et cogne la première, et je l'assomme d'un coup de poing dans la tempe. Sa peau est moite, il frémit… _

D'un mouvement assuré, Déborah le chargea sur ses épaules comme le font les pompiers et le monta dans sa salle de bains sous l'œil ébahi des deux autres chasseurs qui l'accompagnèrent en lui proposant de l'aider. Elle déclina poliment en s'installant dans la baignoire où elle fît glisser le grand corps inanimé. Elle se cala derrière lui, les jambes repliées pour lui maintenir la tête contre sa poitrine et fit couler l'eau le plus chaud possible.  
>- Il faut le faire transpirer pour éliminer les restes de toxine, expliqua-t-elle. Je vais rester avec lui, et après, je le mets au lit. Dean, je peux encore te mettre à contribution ?... Dans le placard de la chambre, j'ai une couverture chauffante. Tu peux me la poser sur le lit et la mettre en marche ?<br>Dean s'exécuta et revint la voir. Bobby préféra attendre en bas que la chasseuse les rejoigne. Elle connaissait son affaire, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait certainement mieux qu'eux, pour une fois. L'aîné des Winchester vint finalement le retrouver dans la cuisine où une bière l'attendait sur le comptoir. Déborah l'avait gentiment chassé de la salle de bains en lui disant que ce n'était pas en restant planté là « comme un poireau » que ça allait avancer les choses…  
>- Allez, file. Va boire une bière, ou manger un morceau. Je m'occupe du reste… Dean ? DEGAGE !<br>Elle lui avait carrément aboyé dessus ! Putain, mais quel caractère de merde ! Son frère était peut-être mourant, il avait bien de le droit de s'inquiéter quand même !  
>Après presque une heure d'angoisse quant à l'état de Sam, ils virent apparaitre la jeune femme dans l'encadrement de la porte. Dean frissonna. Quelles nouvelles allait-elle leur donner ? Est-ce que Sam allait mieux ? Est-ce qu'il allait descendre bientôt ? Elle passa devant eux pour aller droit au frigo, sans un mot.<p>

_Je le bascule sur mes épaules et je pousse sur mes jambes. Je n'ai pas chômé à la muscu, ces derniers mois… Aujourd'hui, mes efforts portent leurs fruits. Par contre, l'escalier avec un poids mort, c'est coton. Son bras et sa jambe ballottent lamentablement dans mon dos, bien que je marche un peu courbée. Bobby et Dean m'ont suivie en me proposant de le porter. Je suis une femme, mais je soulève quand même quatre-vingt dix kilos en développé-couché. Alors porter Sam, ce n'est pas un problème. Merci, mon démon…  
><em>_Je dépose mon fardeau dans la baignoire et je cale mes genoux remontés sous ses épaules, sa tête en arrière sur ma clavicule, tournée vers mon visage. Je laisse monter l'eau jusqu'au milieu de sa poitrine. Je dois le faire suer, c'est le seul moyen d'évacuer le poison qui reste encore… Je ne peux pas le laisser seul dans l'eau, il risque de glisser et de se noyer. L'avantage d'une si grande baignoire, c'est que je peux l'allonger complètement dedans. Mon t-shirt pompe l'eau, je me retrouve dégoulinante de sueur et trempée jusqu'au cou… Je commente mes actions pour les rassurer, après tout, je suis censée savoir ce que je fais… Dean fait ce que je lui demande sans rechigner. Une grande première. _

_Bobby est descendu, Dean le rejoint après que je l'ai engueulé. M'enfin ! C'est pas en se plantant comme un poireau au milieu de ma salle de bains que ça va changer les choses ! Je suis seule avec Sam. Après ce qui s'est passé, ça me fait bizarre de le sentir contre moi, surtout comme ça. Il est aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon, mais ses tremblements s'espacent progressivement. Je change l'eau deux fois et je le tire de là. Je le déshabille complètement, panse la plaie et le met au lit après lui avoir enfilé un boxer et un t-shirt que j'ai tirés du sac que Dean a déposé dans le couloir. Il est toujours aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs… S'il n'était pas dans cet état, je me serais bien aventurée à tenter la chose… Mais il a l'air à peu près paisible… Je reste un moment auprès de lui, à lui caresser le front, je m'assure qu'il dort profondément avant de rejoindre son frère et Bobby dans la cuisine pour quelques minutes. J'ai fait mon possible, le reste est entre les mains de la Déesse… _

_Je m'habille convenablement et je retrouve les deux hommes dans la cuisine. Chocolat. Remède souverain pour tout et n'importe quoi. Panacée universelle. Béni soit le chocolat… Il est quatre heures et demie, j'ai le droit de craquer nerveusement, surtout dans ces conditions… Dean et Bobby me fixent. Je leur dis ce qu'il en est, et je les envoie au lit. Moi, je remonte veiller Sam. _

Elle soupira en se dirigeant vers le frigo, la tablette de chocolat claqua entre ses dents quand elle la croqua. Elle sentit le regard inquiet des deux hommes dans son dos et se tourna vers eux. Elle se voulut rassurante, bien qu'elle-même ne sache pas trop comment la suite allait se dérouler.  
>- Il dort. J'ai fait ce que je pouvais. Si vous êtes croyants, c'est le moment de prier…<br>- Il va s'en sortir ? demanda Dean d'une voix blanche.  
>La jeune femme soupira en secouant la tête. Elle lui devait la vérité.<br>- elle en s'installant avec une tasse de thé, où vous l'avez trouvé, votre naga ?  
>- Le lac Huron.<br>- Etonnant. Normalement, les eaux du nord sont trop froides pour eux. Ce sont des créatures qui aiment la chaleur. Et tu dis qu'elle qui vous a attaqués ?  
>- Ouais. Elle s'est littéralement jetée sur Sam quand il a réussi à la désarmer. J'ai dû lui tirer dessus pour lui faire lâcher prise. Et encore, j'ai eu du mal.<br>- C'est normal, les nagas ont la peau dure. C'est quand même bizarre qu'elle ait cherché à se battre… Elle avait son nid à proximité, peut-être ?  
>Le regard éloquent de ses compagnons la conforta dans l'idée qu'ils ne savaient rien de ces êtres. Elle leur expliqua rapidement ce qu'elle en connaissait, puisqu'elle en avait déjà rencontré un et qu'elle s'était penchée sur leur histoire et la mythologie qui les entourait. Elle conclut :<br>- Si même les nagas se mettent en tête de bouffer tout ce qui bouge, on est mal…  
>Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule qui affichait 4 h 43. La fatigue se lisait sur les visages des chasseurs, et l'inquiétude cernait les yeux de l'aîné des Winchester. Déborah se leva et leur dît d'aller se coucher. Dean voulut protester, mais elle lui fit remarquer que dans son état, il ne serait utile à rien. Bobby approuva et lui conseilla aussi d'essayer de dormir. La jeune femme lui assura qu'elle viendrait le chercher si quoi que ce soit se passait et qu'elle veillerait Sam. Elle avait plutôt intérêt ! Sinon, ça risquait de chauffer pour son joli petit cul !<p>

Les trois amis montèrent retrouver leurs chambres. Dean eut du mal à s'endormir. Son frère avait failli mourir, encore une fois, et la seule solution que Bobby avait trouvée avait été de venir chez Déborah. Il dut admettre malgré lui que cela le rassurait de savoir son cadet entre de si bonnes mains. En dépit des sentiments mitigés qu'il entretenait à l'égard de la chasseuse, il la savait compétente et surtout, il savait au fond de lui qu'elle ferait tout pour le sauver. Rasséréné par cette idée, il sombra dans un sommeil peuplé du souvenir de jours plus heureux, remontés par l'odeur de mandarine qui se dégageait des draps.

_Je passe la nuit à veiller Sam, assise dans le fauteuil que j'ai tiré depuis le coin de la chambre. Je vérifie sa température tous les quarts d'heure. Ça monte encore, jusqu'à presque 42°C, mais vers 6 h 40, le thermomètre n'indique plus que 37,8°C. Presque normal… Il n'a plus de fièvre. Soulagement… Il a l'air serein. Le pire est passé, il va survivre. Je tombe à genoux près du lit, la grande main de Sam dans la mienne et je remercie la Déesse et son Consort. Il va être patraque encore quelques jours, mais il va vivre. Je remonte la couverture sur lui, dépose un baiser léger sur son front, et je file prévenir Dean. En me dirigeant vers sa porte, je me demande s'il m'en veut encore… Ce serait possible, et compréhensible…_

Le bruit d'un pas léger dans le couloir le réveilla avant même que l'on ne frappe discrètement à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir. La jeune femme se tenait là, habillée, mais les yeux marqués par la nuit blanche.  
>- vous pourriez rester le temps qu'il se remette.<br>Dean la dévisagea. Soulagé. Son frère allait vivre… C'était certainement l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie ! Pour un peu, il aurait embrassé la chasseuse pour lui avoir apporté pareille nouvelle. Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle proposition, après leur départ précipité et l'absence de nouvelles. Pourtant, le bon sens lui dictait d'accepter, pour assurer à Sam les meilleures conditions de guérison. Il méritait de se faire chouchouter un peu. Pas question de le laisser dans un quelconque motel, même pas miteux… Non, il lui fallait une belle chambre bien propre, avec quelqu'un de compétent si ça venait à redéconner. Mais ça n'arriverait pas, hein ? Il était définitivement sorti d'affaire. Non ?...  
>Il resta à la fixer silencieusement si longtemps que Déborah finît par baisser les yeux, gênée.<br>- Je suis désolée, Dean… Je n'aurais pas dû…  
>- Non, au contraire, c'est plutôt sympa de ta part. Quand Sam sera réveillé, je lui en parlerai, mais je pense qu'on va effectivement rester un peu.<br>Le visage de la chasseuse s'éclaira. Il la vit hésiter un instant avant de se jeter dans ses bras. D'abord surpris, le jeune homme la serra maladroitement contre lui. La tête contre son épaule, elle l'enlaça tendrement. Il répondit en l'enfermant dans son étreinte. Les mois loin d'elle l'avaient plus affecté qu'il ne le pensait. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il recula doucement sans la lâcher et referma la porte derrière eux. Il avait besoin de tendresse… 

_Je tape doucement à la porte qui s'ouvre immédiatement. Je le rassure sur l'état de son frère et je lui offre de rester un peu. Je tiens l'excuse, pas tout à fait fausse, que c'est préférable pour Sam de ne pas reprendre la route tout de suite. Dean me fixe sans un mot. Je me dis que finalement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée… A ma grande surprise, il me répond qu'il va en parler à son frère, mais qu'ils vont certainement rester. Sans réfléchir, je me précipite dans ses bras. Un instant d'hésitation et il les referme sur mes épaules. C'est bon de le sentir contre moi à nouveau. J'entends la porte claquer silencieusement._

Sa main remonta sur la gorge blanche et glissa sur sa joue. La jeune femme leva la tête, les yeux clos. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent et le désir flamba entre eux. En quelques secondes, ils finirent sur le lit à se déshabiller l'un l'autre tout en s'embrassant. Les lèvres de Dean parcoururent la peau laiteuse tandis que ses mains se crispaient dans les cheveux bruns. Sa peau était toujours aussi soyeuse et sucrée… Un instant, il la lâcha pour attraper un préservatif qu'il passa rapidement. Dûment protégé, il allongea sa compagne sur le lit, délicatement, et la pénétra. Nom de Zeus, que c'était bon de la sentir à nouveau… Leurs bouches restaient rivées pendant qu'il commençait à bouger entre ses cuisses. La chasseuse se mit à gémir, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, à mesure que le chasseur amplifiait ses mouvements. Elle le renversa sur le dos pour le chevaucher, les yeux clos et la tête en arrière. Il se laissa faire pour l'admirer. Le gémissement enfla dans sa gorge au point que Dean la bâillonna de sa main pour étouffer son cri de plaisir. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle réveille tout le monde en criant son extase ! Elle se contracta brusquement et braqua sur lui ses yeux d'argent. Alors comme ça, elle voulait jouer à essayer de l'impressionner ? A son tour, il la bouscula pour reprendre sa position dominante. Il se redressa et l'attira contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, et malgré ses yeux apparemment aveugles, l'ardeur du jeune homme décupla. Il la besogna pendant de longues minutes, insensible aux ongles enfoncés dans la chair de son dos, mais pleinement conscient du mouvement de ses hanches qui venaient à sa rencontre. Le plaisir arriva aussi brutalement que dans ses souvenirs. Il voulait la voir jouir encore. Il la savait toute proche, alors il continua de la pilonner avant de ne plus être en état. Bingo ! Elle rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant… Enfin…  
>Il s'effondra sur elle, à bout de souffle, avant de rouler sur le côté. Il se sentait étrangement apaisé malgré la boule glacée qui s'était formée dans son ventre à l'idée que Sam avait risqué sa vie, une fois de plus. La présence de la jeune femme contre lui était… rassurante. Oui, c'était ça. Rassurante, comme si elle avait le pouvoir de tout remettre en place d'un coup de baguette magique.<p>

Allongée contre lui, Déborah reprit rapidement une respiration moins saccadée. Elle aussi se sentait mieux. Elle quitta discrètement la pièce pour regagner sa propre chambre, tant pour se doucher que pour vérifier que le jeune homme dormait toujours. Etendu sur le dos, un bras en travers de l'oreiller, l'autre main posée sur la hanche, il souriait dans son sommeil. Rassurée, elle déposa un baiser léger sur son front et alla prendre sa douche.

_A peine la porte s'est-elle refermée que Dean pose sa main sur ma joue. Elle est chaude, solide, sur ma peau. Je lève la tête et nos bouches se rencontrent. C'est l'affolement des sens. On se déshabille mutuellement, nos lèvres ne se quittent que pour mieux se retrouver. En moins d'une minute, Dean m'a dévêtue, couchée sur les draps et il est en moi… Ses lèvres sont soudées aux miennes alors qu'il me prend. Ses mouvements sont lents, de plus en plus profonds, il caresse l'intérieur de mon corps avec douceur.  
><em>_Je le pousse pour l'allonger sous moi. Je sens ses hanches qui viennent à ma rencontre, son membre gonflé et dur qui coule en moi… Il me plaque sa main sur la bouche… Je dois être en train de crier, ou pas loin… Premier orgasme… C'est si soudain… Je baisse les yeux vers mon amant. Ils ont pris une autre apparence, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger… Il me ramène contre lui après m'avoir remise en position du missionnaire. Il m'administre de violents coups de reins qui me font sursauter. Le plaisir monte. Je plante mes ongles dans son dos, j'ai besoin d'un point auquel me raccrocher. Il m'accable de mouvements saccadés, ses hanches martèlent mes fesses, il gémit. Je le sens arriver une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne me regarde avec cet air surpris de l'homme qui ne s'est pas rendu compte que son plaisir était si proche. Pourtant, il continue d'aller et venir en moi jusqu'à me faire jouir une deuxième fois… Ce n'est qu'après y être arrivé qu'il s'autorise à se laisser aller. Il tombe sur moi, puis se décale pour s'allonger à côté de moi. On échange un sourire essoufflé. Je me sens bien… Les deux hommes de ma vie sont de retour. Mais une question me casse l'ambiance : pour combien de temps ? _

_Je me lève, il est préférable que je ne traine pas. Sinon, je risque de me mettre à cogiter et ça va dégénérer. Alors je reviens dans ma chambre. Sam dort du sommeil du juste, il doit faire un beau rêve, il sourit… Je l'embrasse sur le front pour ne pas le réveiller et je passe à la douche. _


	35. Contradictions

Dean, Bobby et elle se relayèrent dans la journée pour veiller le cadet des Winchester. En milieu de soirée, ce dernier entrouvrit les yeux. Dean se précipita sur le lit pour le serrer dans ses bras, lui tirant un gémissement douloureux. Il était si soulagé de le voir vivant et revenu à lui… Les mains sur ses joues mangées d'un début de barbe, il planta son regard dans celui de son frère. Puis il l'embrassa, tendrement, pour ne pas le malmener, alors qu'il mourait d'envie de se coucher à côté de lui et de lui faire l'amour. Il avait eu si peur… Sam lui caressa la main. Il était aussi soulagé que Dean d'être en vie. Il s'en serait voulu de le laisser seul… Dean avait besoin de lui, surtout maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux… Mais il reconnut rapidement le lit dans lequel il reposait comme celui de Déborah. D'une voix pleine de reproches, bien qu'éraillée, il demanda :  
>- On est chez Dèb ? Pourquoi ?<br>- Parce que je ne savais pas où aller… Je ne pouvais pas t'emmener à l'hôpital…  
>- Mais pourquoi chez elle ? Pourquoi pas chez Bobby ?<br>- C'est lui qui m'a dit de venir ici… Tu étais presque mourant, Sam. Tu t'es écroulé d'un coup, j'ai eu la trouille… J'ai paniqué.  
>Ebranlé par cet aveu, Sam se radoucît. Dean, avoir peur et le reconnaître ? C'était une première…<br>- Tu as bien fait…  
>- Elle t'a sauvé la vie… Sans elle…<br>- Je ne serais plus de ce monde ?… finît Sam.  
>Dean hocha la tête.<br>- Bien… On dirait que je lui en dois une, alors…  
>L'aîné sourît à cette remarque. Puis il baisa fiévreusement les lèvres qui venaient de la laisser échapper.<p>

Dean appela leur hôtesse pour la prévenir que Sam était de nouveau parmi eux. L'arrivée de la chasseuse le mit mal à l'aise, mais elle se contenta de lui sourire en lui demandant comment il se sentait. Il était fatigué, la nausée lui retournait l'estomac, il avait soif, faim… Il opta pour la franchise, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien :  
>- J'ai connu mieux… Dean m'a dit que je te devais une fière chandelle…<br>- Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser mourir devant ma porte sans lever le petit doigt… Au fait, désolée de t'avoir cogné…  
>Il haussa un sourcil surpris. Il n'avait pas souvenir de quoi que ce soit depuis… La chambre du motel. Il s'était trouvé mal alors qu'il était sur son ordinateur. Dean et lui venaient de faire l'amour, son frère était parti prendre un bain. A cette pensée, il eut un frisson. Puis il avait eu un vertige et après, il s'était réveillé dans ce lit, avec Dean qui lui avait sauté dessus. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire…<br>Après une courte explication quant à ce qui lui était arrivé, la chasseuse l'aida à se doucher et à changer de vêtement avant de le remettre au lit. Il était gêné de se faire aider comme ça, mais elle ne lui laissait pas le choix… La douche fût un moment pénible, parce qu'il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes et qu'il avait failli tomber. Déborah avait dû l'aider à se savonner. La honte… Et se retrouver à poil devant son ex, un vieux rêve… Mais elle s'était montrée d'un professionnalisme à toute épreuve. A tel point qu'il s'était demandé un moment si elle aussi avait le cœur qui battait plus fort quand ils étaient dans la même pièce et qu'elle le cachait ou si elle était vraiment passée à autre chose…

Après ce douloureux passage à tabac de son égo, elle lui porta un bol de soupe qu'il avala avec reconnaissance. Il était affamé. Il se sentait faible et son frère qui le surveillait dans le coin de la pièce lui ôta toute velléité de protester quant au traitement que la jeune femme lui administrait. La tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller, il s'endormit. Les trois acolytes se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, devant une casserole fumante d'où s'exhalait une délicate odeur de légumes. Dean eut droit à une tarte maison pour célébrer le réveil de Sam. Après le dîner, elle remonta s'assurer que celui-ci récupérait et s'installa à côté de lui sous l'œil attendri de Dean qui l'aperçut en allant se coucher. Ils étaient mignons, tous les deux… 

_Bobby, Dean et moi passons notre journée dans la chambre de Sam, chacun notre tour. Tant qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé, le laisser seul plus de quelques minutes serait imprudent. Je m'occupe avec quelques menus travaux de couture tout en le surveillant. C'est Dean qui nous appelle vers 20 h pour nous prévenir qu'il a repris conscience. Je suis si contente de revoir ses yeux gris-vert… Il m'a tellement manqué. Je sais, c'est idiot de lui demander comment il va… Mais sa réponse est honnête. Dean et Bobby lui racontent ce qui s'est passé ici puis je chasse les deux hommes et j'accompagne le malade à la douche. Il est encore en piteux état. Ca me fait mal au cœur de le voir aussi mal. Je le retrouve quatre plus tôt, à San Francisco. En pire. Aujourd'hui, il est à peine capable de tenir sur ses jambes. Je dois le soutenir pour le ramener au lit. Je change son pansement. Avec un peu de chance, il ne gardera pas de traces de cette mésaventure. Encore qu'une cicatrice à cet endroit-là, ce serait terriblement sexy…  
><em>_Je lui remonte les coussins pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à peu près confortablement, puis je lui amène une soupe. Ca fait largement plus de douze heures qu'il n'a rien avalé. Il faut absolument qu'il s'hydrate et qu'il mange. Pour ça, rien de meilleur qu'une soupe faite maison, avec les légumes du potager. Il me sourit quand je lui amène son plateau. Oh, Déesse, ce sourire… Je tuerai pour le voir encore sur ses lèvres… Je le laisse se reposer, Dean et moi descendons dîner à notre tour. Une bière fête le retour de Sam parmi les vivants. Je sors même une tarte pour le dessert, Dean est ravi. Dean et ses tartes… C'est affolant de voir à quel point il aime ça. Mais bon, après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut se féliciter d'avoir sauvé son frère mourant ! _

_Puis je repars à mon poste. Il est près de onze heures et demie quand je remonte dans la chambre. Je m'assoie à côté de son lit. Il dort à poings fermés, avec ce petit sourire qui relève le coin de sa bouche. J'aimerais savoir ce qui le fait sourire dans ses rêves. Je lui caresse tendrement le front, comme un enfant malade. La fièvre n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Une chance qu'il ait été aussi résistant, d'autres n'auraient pas tenu… Une bouffée d'angoisse me saisit. Je l'ai perdu non pas une, mais deux fois déjà… La première fois, je l'ai cru mort, la seconde, c'est moi qui ai tout fait foiré… Je ne supporterai pas de le perdre une troisième fois. Je vais devoir le reconquérir, ces mois loin de lui m'ont appris quelque chose : je l'aime, j'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie… Ce n'est pas gagné, mais je vais me battre. Je pose la tête sur mon bras, le dos cassé, à côté de sa main que je tiens._

Sam lui caressait la joue, il la fixait comme si elle était un songe trop fragile pour être réel. Et pourtant, là, sous ses doigts, la peau veloutée était bien palpable. Par quel miracle… Elle ouvrit des yeux surpris qui lui arrachèrent un sourire affectueux. Elle était toujours aussi mignonne au réveil… Elle lui caressa la main un instant avant de lui ouvrir ses bras. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier pour enfouir son visage dans les cheveux bruns.  
>- Tu sens toujours aussi bon, murmura-t-il en inspirant à pleins poumons le parfum de sa compagne.<br>Elle recula un peu la tête pour planter ses yeux dans les siens. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder sans rien dire, puis il l'embrassa doucement. Il se sentait à nouveau complet, comme si son absence lui ôté une partie de lui-même et qu'il venait de la retrouver en retrouvant ses bras.

_Une douce pression sur ma joue… Je cille un instant, le temps de faire la mise au point et je vois Sam qui me contemple, appuyé sur un coude. Je pose ma main sur la sienne. Puis j'étends les bras pour le serrer contre moi. Il pose son menton sur mon épaule, me dit que je sens bon… Je recule un peu la tête, j'ai besoin de voir ses yeux… Quelques secondes passent où nous nous contentons de nous imprégner de l'image de l'autre. Sam se penche vers moi. Je ferme les yeux, je savoure le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes. __Je monte sur le lit, à côté de lui et je me love contre son corps. Je prends pour prétexte de lui tenir chaud… Je reste un bon moment avec lui, puis je lui fausse compagnie en lui disant de se reposer. J'ai pas mal de trucs à faire… Demain, c'est Samhain. Je veux marquer le coup, j'ai toute la maison à décorer, je reçois du monde… Samhain… Je vais entamer l'année païenne avec Sam et Dean sous mon toit. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.  
><em>_Dean et Bobby me filent un sacré coup de main. Grâce à eux, la maison est décorée en un rien de temps. En revanche, je leur interdis de s'approcher de mon autel. Demain, j'y déposerai mes offrandes, je ne veux pas qu'ils me le pourrissent avec leurs mauvaises ondes, et je le leur fais savoir. Bobby, comme à son habitude, bougonne dans son coin, Dean pense à ce qu'il va pouvoir faire comme vacheries aux gosses qui vont venir réclamer des bonbons. Dehors, la pluie ondule sensuellement dans le vent qui lui fredonne un air langoureux. Elle vient taper au carreau pour nous proposer de la rejoindre dans sa danse, mais nous sommes trop affairés pour le moment. J'aime le chant de la pluie… Je rajoute une bûche dans la cheminée puis je vais chercher quelques douceurs à grignoter devant le feu. Nous nous installons tranquillement et partons dans une discussion animée concernant les traditions._

Le chasseur aurait aimé fêté ces retrouvailles comme il se fallait, mais son état ne lui permettait pas encore de faire d'efforts trop intenses. Aussi dût-il se contenter d'un simple câlin, la jeune femme blottie contre lui pour le faire profiter de sa chaleur. Dans l'après-midi, il se sentît enfin capable de se lever et de rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Il lui fallut lutter pour réussir à s'habiller seul, mais il y arriva avec un soupir de soulagement. Encore un peu mal assuré sur ses jambes, il dut se tenir fermement à la rampe décorée pour descendre et il eut la surprise de découvrir la maison parée de décors orange et noirs, citrouilles, pommes, et chandelles dispersées un peu partout. Un feu crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée devant laquelle les trois amis s'étaient installés devant une collation, tout en devisant à voix basse. Son arrivée fut saluée par des exclamations de joie. Il s'installa dans le canapé où son frère était assis. Déborah se leva pour lui apporter une couverture et insista pour qu'il mange « au moins un petit quelque chose ». Confortablement calé dans l'angle du sofa, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Un petit autel attira son attention. Il demanda :  
>- Et ça, là, c'est quoi ?<br>- Ha ça… hé bien, pour ne rien te cacher, je suis Wiccane… et comme demain, c'est Halloween…  
>La stupéfaction se lût sur son visage, car la jeune femme remarqua :<br>- Oui, je sais, une demi-démone qui ne croit pas ni en Dieu ni au Diable… ça craint, en fait, maintenant que j'y réfléchis.  
>Un éclat de rire fît écho à son air perplexe. Elle eut un large sourire et se leva précipitamment quand la sonnette se fît entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle revint, un bébé dans les bras, suivie par Jenny. Sam la reconnut aussitôt, et répondît à son salut avec un grand sourire.<br>Déborah berça le nourrisson en faisant les présentations. Elle expliqua que Jenny était au courant pour tout ce qui concernait les démons et autres monstres, mais elle leur fit clairement comprendre qu'elle ne savait pas tout.  
>- Et je suis la marraine de cet adorable bout de chou. Elle s'appelle Eléonore et elle a cinq mois… Ouais, j'en suis gaga… soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête d'un air faussement contrit.<br>Voir la jeune femme avec cette enfant dans les bras remua le jeune chasseur. Elle semblait tellement à l'aise, épanouie. La petite gazouillait, la tête en l'air pour regarder la chasseuse qui lui souriait.

La tête lui tourna, son estomac se contracta douloureusement. Sa pâleur subite n'échappa pas à sa compagne qui rendit le nourrisson à sa mère pour le rejoindre. Elle s'excusa quelques instants, le temps de l'accompagner se recoucher. Elle le prît par le bras et le reconduisît dans la chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit, il sentait la migraine lui vriller les tempes, son estomac jouait au yoyo. Déborah resta un moment auprès de lui, silencieuse.  
>- Tu es sûr que ça va ? On devrait peut-être appeler un vrai toubib.<br>- Non, c'est bon. C'est juste que te voir comme ça…  
>Elle laissa passer quelques secondes.<br>- Je sais. Moi aussi, ça me fait mal de penser à ce qui aurait pu être. Mais c'est trop tard, le mal est fait… Si tu m'aimes toujours et que tu me fais confiance… on pourrait peut-être reprendre à zéro… Trésor ?  
>Il la regarda, ébahi. Une telle proposition lui paraissait tellement… irréelle. Et pourtant, il avait envie d'y croire.<p>

_Sam nous a fait la surprise de se lever tout seul. Imprudent, mais il a raison, je ne peux pas le materner non plus… Il met le doigt sur une sacrée contradiction qui me laisse quelque peu désappointée. Je suis une descendante de démon, et malgré cela, je ne crois pas au dieu des chrétiens, ni aux autres, d'ailleurs, pas plus qu'au Diable… Voilà qui va me causer quelques maux de tête avant longtemps…  
><em>_Jenny est arrivée avec Eléonore, ma filleule. Je vais lui ouvrir, elle doit aller à un rendez-vous important, je garde la petite jusqu'à ce soir. La puce a encore grandi. Elle pousse à vue d'œil, c'est impressionnant. Elle me tend les bras, elle me reconnait déjà. Si ce n'est pas adorable… Je présente Jenny à mes compagnons en roulant des yeux pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle en sait beaucoup, mais pas tout non plus… Eléonore babille dans mes bras, tire sur mon pendentif, rit quand je fais l'andouille…  
><em>_Je tourne la tête vers Sam, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il est blanc comme un linge… Je rends sa fille à Jenny et j'aide Sam à remonter dans la chambre. Finalement, le venin du naga a peut-être été plus violent que je ne le pensais. Je propose d'appeler un médecin, pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas autre chose qui pourrait expliquer son malaise. Il tourne un regard hanté vers moi. Je comprends seulement ce qu'il se passe… Depuis le temps, j'ai fait mon deuil de notre enfant qui n'est pas née. J'ai mené ma vendetta, j'ai réussi à verrouiller ça au fond de moi. Mais pas Sam. _

_Je prends une grande respiration. C'est le moment de me lancer. La douleur de cette perte ne pourra jamais s'effacer totalement, ni pour lui, ni pour moi. Je ne peux que lui dire que je l'aime encore, envers et contre tout. Et que, s'il daigne à nouveau m'accorder une chance, nous pourrions faire une force de ce qui s'était passé. Personne ne remplacera jamais ce petit être. Mais nous pouvons faire table rase de tout ça, oublier la douleur, la peine, et reprendre notre histoire comme avant que tout ne parte à vau l'eau… avec le souvenir de notre fille au cœur pour aller de l'avant.  
><em>_Il me répond qu'il a besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. C'est compréhensible, je ne veux pas le brusquer. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et je quitte la pièce. Je regagne le salon, où l'indisposition de Sam a jeté un froid. Jenny dépose la petite dans son relax et me fait une bise avant de partir. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle soit en retard ! _

Le jour de Samhain, le cadet des Winchester se réveilla de bonne heure, totalement remis. Il se sentait incroyablement bien, en dépit de l'absence de soleil. La chaude présence à ses côtés dans le lit y était pour quelque chose. Lovée contre lui, la chasseuse lui caressait le torse du bout des doigts, le menton calé sur son épaule. Le sentant bouger, elle leva la tête pour lui sourire. Ce simple geste lui serra le cœur. Puis elle sauta du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bains. Il la regarda avancer, nue, les yeux fixés sur ses hanches ondulantes. Juste avant d'entrer dans la pièce d'eau, la jeune femme s'arrêta. Elle se tourna à demi, les yeux langoureux, et glissa sa jambe le long du chambranle, provocatrice, en se mordant la lèvre. N'y tenant pas, il se leva pour la rejoindre et la douche accueillit les deux amants.  
>La journée passa paisiblement, Déborah s'activa en cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir pour ses invités. Elle avait décidé de convier plusieurs personnes, dont Jenny, à fêter la fin de l'année païenne. Elle passa donc la plus grande partie de son temps à s'assurer qu'il ne manquait rien, anxieuse à l'idée que quelque chose se déroule mal. Dean se moqua d'elle après qu'elle lui ait demandé pour la vingtième fois s'il voyait un article manquant ou une denrée qui ne serait pas suffisante.<br>- Hé, tu te maries, ou quoi ? T'as l'air stressée… tu veux que je t'aide à te détendre ?...  
>- Ce soir, avec plaisir ! Mais pour le moment, t'es sûr qu'il ne manque rien ? Tout est bien en place ?<br>Il l'enlaça avec chaleur, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui répéta que tout était parfait. L'après-midi pluvieux fut consacré à une sieste durant laquelle Déborah retrouva sa place entre les frères. Alanguie entre eux, elle se sentait bien. Elle se blottît contre Dean et attira son cadet contre elle. Ce dernier essaya de l'embrasser dans le cou mais elle se déroba en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas la tête à batifoler. Dommage… Mais il se vengerait le soir, il avait prévu son coup.

La soirée fût un franc succès. Même Bobby, d'ordinaire si misanthrope, trouva à s'amuser. Ils se couchèrent à quatre heures passée, ravis d'avoir assisté à une fête que Sam détestait en temps normal, mais qui, pour le coup, déclara avoir passé un excellent moment.  
>Et pour bien démarrer cette nouvelle année, il avait décidé d'offrir à la jeune femme une nuit de réconciliation en compagnie de son frère et lui. Après tout, nouvelle année, nouvelles résolutions… Il n'allait tout de même pas garder son frère pour lui tout seul, si plaisante que fut cette idée…<p>

_Sam a repris du poil de la bête, si je puis dire. Ce matin, la douche a été une occasion en or pour lui de me montrer qu'il avait récupéré… Bon, j'avoue, j'ai cherché aussi. J'ai joué la provoc', et ça a marché. La chair de l'homme est faible… enfin, pas toute sa chair non plus. Certaines parties étaient, comment dire… très en formes… Ca m'a mis un bon coup de fouet pour aller m'activer en cuisine. Et après, c'est Dean qui venu me chercher… Il m'a bloquée dans un coin alors que je préparais le repas du soir pour m'asseoir sur le plan de travail. Je savais bien que mettre une jupe aujourd'hui, c'était suicidaire… Bobby et Sam étaient dans le salon, à quelques mètres de nous, et tout ce que mon amant a trouvé à me répondre a été : « Tu n'auras qu'à ne pas faire trop de bruit », en glissant ses doigts dans ma culotte… Il a déboutonné mon chemisier juste assez pour dévoiler mon soutien-gorge, dont il a baissé les bonnets. Sa main s'est mise en marche entre mes cuisses pendant qu'il jouait de la langue sur mon sein… L'excitation de savoir qu'on pouvait se faire surprendre m'a tellement tourneboulée que j'ai joui en un rien de temps… Dean a eu un grand sourire ravi quand je me suis mordu la main pour retenir mon cri… Je l'ai copieusement incendié dès que j'ai eu repris mon souffle mais j'ai quand même réussi à faire ce que je devais après ce plaisant entracte. _

_De sorte que quand mes invités arrivent, je suis fin prête ! Dean, Sam et Bobby se prêtent au jeu. Si bien que la soirée est un vrai triomphe. Sam me confie discrètement qu'il a toujours détesté ce jour, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, du moins. Il est environ 4 h 30 quand nous allons nous coucher, Sam sur mes talons. Il se glisse dans le lit à côté de moi. Je me sens étrangement bien. Ce n'est pas l'hypocras que j'ai servi, mais plutôt le rituel que nous avons accompli pour célébrer cette fin de cycle qui m'a vidée… J'ai l'impression de flotter… Sam est d'une délicatesse extrême quand il pose ses doigts sur mon visage. Je m'étonne encore qu'avec son gabarit, il soit capable d'autant de douceur. Ses lèvres se posent sur le miennes, et nous entamons l'année de la façon la plus païenne, surtout lorsque Dean nous rejoint… Je savais que j'aurais du faire moins de bruit... mais il semblerait que mon petit coup de pouce ait porté ses fruits…_


	36. Et bon appétit, bien sûr !

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartient.

* * *

><p>Le répit fut malheureusement de courte durée. Une nouvelle affaire réclama leur attention après seulement quelques semaines. Ils se rendirent à La Nouvelle Orléans, où sévissait une vague de disparitions inexpliquées et des cadavres mutilés. A leur arrivée, Dean et Déborah se rendirent au poste de police pour glaner les informations nécessaires à leurs recherches, pendant que Sam trouverait un hôtel. La chasseuse fit forte impression à son compagnon par le calme qu'elle manifesta à la morgue, où plusieurs cadavres de disparus avaient fini par échouer. Elle se pencha sur certains d'entre eux, attentive au moindre détail, allant jusqu'à prendre le rapport du médecin-légiste pour l'examiner devant lui et poser des questions pour le moins pointues. Admiratif devant tant de connaissance, le praticien lui fournît avec un plaisir non dissimulé toutes les informations qu'elle lui demanda. Dean était véritablement épaté de la voir courbée sur les corps sans rechigner. Lui, il avait du mal à trop s'en approcher. Il gardait un souvenir assez dégueu d'un médecin qui lui avait collé un cœur encore dégoulinant dans les mains. Ses lèvres frémirent quand il repensa à la giclée de sang qui avait atteint le visage de Sam la seconde suivante, alors qu'il commençait à se foutre de lui… Bien fait ! Il avait failli partir à rire, mais il s'était retenu. Avec le temps, il avait réussi à passer outre cette répugnance, mais quand il pouvait éviter de coller son nez dans les tripes d'un macchabé, il aimait autant. C'était plus le genre de Sammy de foutre les mains dans la bidoche… <p>

_Sam a trouvé une affaire très, voire trop, sérieuse après quelques semaines à la maison… Des gens disparaissent à la Nouvelle Orléans, et visiblement, ça craint. On est bon pour aller se balader dans le bayou… Cette fois, je décide de prendre ma moto, pas question de me retrouver coincée ou piéton. Je confie quand même mes sacs à mes deux hommes, parce que trimballer autant de matériel à moto, c'est pas une sinécure… _

_Quelques heures plus tard, c'est un Dean en costume qui m'accompagne chez les flics et à la morgue. Il est classe dans son costard… Si on avait le temps, je lui retirerai sa cravate pour… M'enfin, Dèb… Un peu de sérieux… Les têtes des deux frangins quand ils m'ont vue débarquer dans mon tailleur valaient le détour. En même temps, je fais plus vraie que nature, avec mes lunettes sur le nez et mon insigne d'agent fédéral… Oui, moi aussi, j'ai mes fournisseurs et mes fausses identités. La police de la Nouvelle Orléans nous fournit les dossiers des disparitions mais c'est à la morgue que nous en apprenons le plus. Les cadavres présentent des mutilations bien spécifiques. Le légiste a l'air épaté que je lui pose des questions sur des détails qui n'intriguent pas les autorités, mais qui, à moi, me sautent aux yeux. _

De retour à l'hôtel avec les conclusions du médecin et les casiers judiciaires des victimes, pour celles qui en avaient, les trois chasseurs se mirent en quête de ce qui avait pu causer les blessures observées. Dean se contenta de regarder la télévision en buvant une bière, laissant les travaux « barbants » à ses compagnons. Sam et Déborah surfèrent sur de nombreux sites, et le cadet des Winchester finît par annoncer qu'il tenait sans doute une piste après une dizaine de minutes.  
>- Un dieu aztèque… Mictlan-quelque chose.…<br>- Mictlantecuhtli… déchiffra la jeune femme par-dessus son épaule. Dieu aztèque du royaume souterrain, l'inframonde, où il est le dieu des morts. Visiblement, un mec sympa avec qui on aurait presque envie de passer des vacances… Il aurait participé à créer les hommes… qui lui étaient sacrifiés ensuite. Oh, et il semblerait que les victimes pouvaient aussi être mangées…  
>- Beaucoup de dieux mangent les humains. Hein, Sam, genre M. et Mme Noël…<br>- Oui, les dieux… continua-t-elle. Mais pas les prêtres. Enfin, pas normalement, mais là, les victimes étaient consommées aussi par les sacrificateurs… Des gars bien, j'vous dis ! Ils savaient s'amuser, à l'époque…

Alors que Sam parcourait rapidement les codex que lui fournît la chasseuse, son frère et elle sortirent prendre l'air. Sam lisait attentivement les nombreuses pages qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Elle avait enregistré toutes les données de ses recherches sur un serveur extérieur accessible avec un mot de passe qu'elle changeait régulièrement et que peu de personnes connaissaient. A force de chercher, le jeune homme parvint à trouver plus d'informations.  
>Pendant ce temps, dehors, sous le regard médusé de Dean adossé à un poteau, la jeune femme sortit une cigarette de sa poche. Elle l'alluma et tira une longue bouffée avec un plaisir clairement affiché. Elle retint sa respiration quelques secondes, puis expira une volute de fumée en soupirant de délectation.<br>- Depuis quand tu fumes, toi ? demanda-t-il, surpris.  
>- Depuis que j'ai compris que je n'aurais jamais d'autres plaisirs que celui que je prendrai. Alors, vois-tu, maintenant que j'ai bien compris que j'allais pas tarder à casser ma pipe, je fume, je bois, je baise, je mange ce qui me fait envie, quand ça me fait envie, et j'emmerde les moralisateurs à qui mon style de vie ne convient pas.<br>- Vu comme ça… Tu me trouves moralisateur ?  
>- Te sens pas visé, tu l'es pas. D'ailleurs, si on se trouvait un coin tranquille, toi et moi ?... J'ai un peu les nerfs, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider à me détendre ?...<br>Il éclata de rire devant le sourire plein de promesses et tendit les bras à sa compagne pour l'enlacer. Elle se cala contre son torse, dos à lui pour ne pas trop le gêner avec sa cigarette, entourée de ses bras. Il posa son menton sur son épaule. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit le perturbait un peu. « Je vais pas tarder à casser ma pipe »… pourquoi disait-elle une chose pareille ? Certes, l'espérance de vie des chasseurs était moindre que celle de la population lambda, mais ce n'était tout de même pas une raison pour avoir ce genre de raisonnement, surtout à son âge. Est-ce que, par hasard, elle ne leur cacherait pas encore des choses ? Il n'y tint pas.  
>- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'es quand même pas si vieille…<br>- On y vient… Ca fait combien de temps qu'on se connait ? Quatre ans, à peu près ? Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'inquiètes de mon âge… Tu me donnes combien ?  
>- Une petite trentaine, à tout casser.<br>- Pas mal. Vingt-neuf, pour être exacte. Et j'en ai vu plus que pas mal de personnes en aussi peu de temps… Parfois, je suis lasse de cette vie… J'attends la fin avec impatience, par moments… soupira-t-elle.  
>Elle écrasa la cigarette qu'elle venait de finir et se blottît plus étroitement contre son partenaire. Le nez dans son cou, elle huma l'odeur de son after-shave. Ses mains frôlèrent le torse du chasseur, puis se glissèrent derrière son dos. Elle se cramponna brusquement à lui. Il la sentit trembler un instant avant que ne cède le barrage. Il la laissa faire, se contentant de la serrer contre lui le temps qu'elle se calme. L'aveu de ce désespoir faisait écho à celui qui l'avait envahi… <p>

_Sam et moi sillonnons des dizaines de pages, en vain en ce qui me concerne pendant que Dean s'affale avec une bière devant la télé. A force de lire sur l'écran, je me chope mal aux yeux. Mes binocles déclenchent une vague de commentaires et de poncifs plus ou moins foireux sur les « femmes à lunettes ». Heureusement, je ne suis pas susceptible.  
><em>_Mon amant numéro un finit par crier victoire. Il était temps… Il est question d'un dieu aztèque… Je lis à voix haute par-dessus son épaule et je fais part de mes impressions. J'ai envie d'une clope, brusquement… Alors je laisse à Sam le soin d'accéder à ma base de données, le temps que Dean et moi sortions. La nicotine me fait du bien. Dean a l'air surpris de me voir avec une cigarette. Je lui dis le fond de ma pensée, en ajoutant une proposition indécente que je mettrai volontiers en œuvre s'il m'en laissait l'occasion. Il ne me prend qu'à moitié au sérieux. Dommage.  
><em>_Malgré tout, il m'ouvre ses bras. Je ne résiste pas, je me blottis dos à lui. Le menton calé sur mon épaule, il m'interroge. Son souffle dans mon cou me fait frissonner… Oh, il était urgent d'avoir cette discussion, ma foi. Ca ne fait jamais que quatre ans qu'on se connait, et c'est maintenant seulement qu'il s'inquiète de mon âge… Une vérité m'a échappée. Je suis lasse de cette vie, c'est vrai. Parfois, j'aimerai en finir. Je pensais avoir fait le deuil de pleins de choses, mais en fait, je n'avais réussi qu'à les enfouir au plus profond de moi. _

_Depuis quelques temps, mon démon intérieur refait surface par épisodes. Il me balance tout un tas de jolis souvenirs, comme autant de moustiques sur un pare-brise. Le genre de trucs qui dégueulasse bien et qu'on a un mal de chien à faire partir… Je me demande si ce n'est pas pour se venger du fait que je ne le nourris plus depuis quelques temps et que j'ai trouvé le moyen de lui faire fermer sa gueule presque quand je veux… Que presque… _

_Je le savais… Sam et Dean ont très, très mauvaise influence sur moi… Je passe mes bras autour de mon ami-amant, je me remplis de son parfum, de l'odeur de sa peau chaude… J'ai envie de quitter ce monde merdique, où il n'existe que peine et douleur. Mais dans ses bras, je me dis qu'il y a de l'espoir. Et quand je suis avec Sam, alors, là, je vois carrément un avenir. Une maison avec une barrière blanche, un chien, un chat, un canari sous le porche… Incongruité totale. Je nous imagine tous les trois, vivants dans cette maison avec des enfants dont je ne saurais qui de Dean ou de Sam est le père. Je nous voie, habillés en hippies… J'éclate de rire à travers mes larmes. _

_Dean m'enferme dans ses bras, sa main sur mes cheveux. Patiemment, il attend que ma crise d'hystérie se finisse. Je soupire une bonne fois. J'en ai assez de péter les plombs comme ça… Je devrais peut-être aller consulter… Il me donne un paquet de mouchoirs. Prévoyant, cet homme… Sam se pointe à l'entrée de la chambre. Il n'a pas l'air surpris de nous voir enlacés comme ça. Tant mieux, j'ai horreur des mecs jaloux._

Elle releva la tête, les yeux rougis, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres. Dean lui tendit un paquet de mouchoirs en papier sans un mot. Son regard suffît à rassurer la jeune femme. Pour une fois, il ne dît rien. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle avait bien le droit de craquer nerveusement. Et puis, il l'aimait bien, cette fille. En fait, il l'aimait tout court… A la fois comme son petit frère et comme une femme. Bizarre, mais bon, fallait faire avec. Elle sécha ses pleurs et ils rentrèrent écouter Sam, qui les avait interpellés depuis la porte de la chambre. Il la raccompagna, le bras autour de ses épaules en lui embrassant les cheveux. Il finirait bien par lui dire ce qu'il éprouvait… un jour…  
>- Bon, apparemment, il existe un moyen de se débarrasser du méchant dieu anthropophage. Il faut un poignard fait avec un os de chien et un silex… et lui couper la langue …<br>Dean et Déborah échangèrent un regard dubitatif.  
>- On n'est pas sortis du sable, risqua-t-elle. Comment on le débusque, le loustic ? Et une fois qu'on l'a trouvé, on lui demande gentiment de se laisser charcuter ?<br>- Alors ça… aucune idée de comment faire. Mais je comptais sur vous pour trouver une idée lumineuse, annonça Sam avec un grand sourire.  
>La chasseuse secoua la tête.<br>- Je réfléchirais mieux avec l'estomac plein… D'abord, on mange, ensuite, je trouverai « une idée lumineuse »…  
>- Et le poignard ? hasarda l'aîné.<br>Déborah chassa la question d'un geste de la main.  
>- Un véto va bien avoir ça quelque part… et le silex, dans une boutique de lithothérapie, ça devrait pas être trop compliqué… Bon, on va manger ?<p>

Ils dînèrent dans le quartier français, se mêlant à la foule qui, comme tous les soirs, se pressait dans les rues. De retour à l'hôtel, la jeune femme, visiblement très ragaillardie par l'alcool, tenta un numéro de charme auprès des deux frères. Mais au lieu de profiter de l'occasion, ils préférèrent la mettre au lit. Pas question pour eux d'abuser de la situation. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils la voyaient dans cet état d'ébriété… Si ça avait été à la maison, ils n'auraient sans doute pas dit non, mais là… Elle se coucha dans le lit une personne, visiblement vexée et leur tourna le dos sans répondre quand ils lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de gagner leur lit. Ça irait mieux demain. Du moins l'espéraient-ils. 

_Je me réveille avec un mal aux cheveux assez terrible. Ouh là, ouais… J'ai la gueule de bois… Je crois que j'ai abusé de l'alcool hier soir… Ma fille, mauvaise idée que de noyer tes chagrins là-dedans… Je rassemble mes derniers souvenirs de la soirée… Honte sur moi. J'ai essayé de me faire les deux frangins en étant bourrée. Misère… Mon estomac supporte mal le roulis des murs et la moquette qui ondule sous mes pieds. A moins que ce ne soit mon cerveau confit dans le vin qui ne me trahisse… Quoi qu'il en soit, je gagne d'urgence les toilettes… Une douche et un café plus tard, j'ai toujours mal à la tête, mais la nausée est passée…  
><em>_Lesdits frères m'ont laissé un mot. Des pattes de mouche quasi illisibles… Tout ça pour me prévenir qu'ils sont déjà sortis pour chercher les composants de l'arme, et les ingrédients nécessaires au rituel d'appel du dieu. Ils auraient pu m'attendre, quand même… _

_Je poireaute jusqu'à 11 h 30, avant de commencer à m'inquiéter. Je me dis qu'ils ont du aller manger un morceau et qu'ils n'ont pas vu le temps passer… A tout hasard, j'appelle quand même les portables. Tous les portables. En vain. Là, je commence à m'inquiéter pour de bon... Je sursaute quand mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche. Elle m'aurait mordue, cette sale bête ! Un texto de Dean. « Rejoins-nous », suivi d'une adresse de l'autre côté du fleuve, dans une zone industrielle. Je ne risque rien à aller jeter un œil là-bas, ils ont du trouver quelque chose. J'attrape mon sac, avec quelques indispensables, puis je quitte la chambre. Sur le parking, j'enfourche mon fidèle destrier de métal et de chrome sous l'œil admirateur de quelques badauds et je fonce au ferry qui traverse le Mississipi, après quelques arrêts nécessaires. Je termine à pied pour plus de discrétion. C'est-à-dire que je ne passe pas vraiment inaperçue, avec ma grosse bécane qui vrombit… _

_L'adresse que m'a indiquée Dean est un bâtiment industriel qui semble abandonné. C'est louche… Je dois reconnaître que je flippe un peu… Un peu beaucoup, même… Comme il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, j'arme mon Beretta et je me coule le long de la bâtisse sur la pointe des pieds. Je suis en mode « ninja »… Je longe le mur jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en me courbant. J'en serai quitte pour avoir mal au dos, mais tant pis. Elle est entrouverte. Serait-ce qu'on m'attend ? Je glisse dans l'ombre en rasant la paroi. Vêtements foncés sur fond noir, je me fonds dans le décor. J'aurais dû garder mon casque, ça aurait été encore plus discret… A l'étage, j'entends un bruit que je ne connais que trop bien. Celui d'un corps qui va embrasser le sol suivi de près par la promesse d'une vengeance sanglante. C'est Dean qui menace quelqu'un de le découper en rondelles s'il touche encore à son frère. La situation parait critique.  
><em>_Je me dépêche de monter tout en essayant de rester la plus silencieuse possible. Un rai de lumière sous une porte à double battants… Bon… Derrière, Dean râle toujours… C'est plutôt bon signe, mais ça veut aussi dire que Sam est peut-être dans les vapes, si c'est bien lui qui a pris le coup… Je risque un coup d'œil rapide à travers le hublot du battant. Ça se présente mal... Au moins trois gardes, dont l'un saigne de l'arcade sourcilière. Il risque de ne pas être de bonne humeur… Sam l'a amoché. Bien fait ! Ils surveillent mes deux hommes attachés à des chaises. Plus un quatrième larron en costume de créateur qui va et vient en vomissant des imprécations à l'égard de « l'autre espèce de catin » qui est censée arriver. J'imagine que ça doit être moi, la catin en question. Je vais devoir la jouer serrée. Les trois gardes sont suffisamment proches les uns des autres pour que je les abatte. C'est le quatrième larron qui me pose problème, à se balader comme ça… Un bref coup d'œil, histoire de bien voir la configuration des lieux et vers où je dois tirer. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que Sam a un filet de sang sur le menton, probablement la lèvre éclaté, mais Dean a l'air d'aller… Ça, foi de moi, ça va se payer ! On ne touche à mes mecs ! _

Ils avaient frappé Sam. Et ça, Dean ne le supportait pas. Personne ne touchait à SON Sammy. Personne à part Déborah et lui. C'est vrai, quoi, c'était son rôle de grand frère de le cogner, les autres n'avaient pas le droit... Quant à Dèb, hé bien… C'était encore une autre histoire…  
>Il amorça un déluge de menaces diverses et variées quand il aperçut un mouvement dans la vitre de la porte qui leur faisait face. Il savait, pour les avoir vus, qu'aux moins deux autres hommes se cachaient dans une pièce attenante. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire savoir à la jeune femme qu'il l'avait repérée sans trahir sa position. Il continua de vouer leurs cerbères aux gémonies. Tant qu'il accaparait leur attention en les houspillant, elle pourrait se déplacer sans trop risquer de se faire remarquer. Elle resta un moment accroupie puis regarda à nouveau. Visiblement, les factionnaires ne bougeaient pas de leurs places. Dean continuait de les invectiver, il savait qu'ils dépendaient d'elle pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Il eût un léger sourire en pensant à leur première rencontre. L'illumination se fit en lui. Il fallait qu'il prévienne son frère que la cavalerie arrivait.<br>- Hé, Sammy, tu te souviens de notre histoire de pneus lisses ?  
>- Heu…<br>Derrière eux, un grognement de mécontentement se fit entendre.  
>- Couché, le chien… Ouais, bah, figure-toi que j'ai vu l'avocate ! On va s'en tirer.<br>Sam lui retourna un sourire radieux en dépit de sa lèvre fendue. Déborah allait les sortir de là. Une fois à l'abri, ils lui montreraient toute leur reconnaissance. Après une bière ! 

_J'inspire un grand coup avant d'envoyer un grand coup de pied dans la porte battante qui s'ouvre avec fracas en levant mon arme. Trois tirs. Le premier garde tombe sans avoir compris ce qui se passe, le deuxième a tout juste le temps de m'apercevoir et le troisième glisse la main sous sa veste pour saisir son pistolet quand la dernière balle l'atteint en plein front. Le Grand Costumé a foutu le camp dès ça a commencé à barder. P'tit joueur, va… Je garde Beretta à la main, et je me précipite vers les deux saucissonnés en leur demandant si tout va bien. En les voyant comme ça, j'ai des idées… Pas mal, tout sanglés, impuissants… Idée à retenir pour une application ultérieure !  
><em>_Dean se met à me brailler après, alors que je sors mon couteau pour couper la corde qui lui entrave les poignets. Oh, mon chou, je sors d'une fusillade, j'ai encore les oreilles qui sifflent… Oui, le couloir a résonné des détonations… j'entends qu'un mot sur deux…  
>- <em>_« è-un-iè-è » !...  
><em>_Grand moment de solitude… Le sifflement s'estompe…  
>- <em>_C'est un piège, Dèb !_

_Un canon vient de se coller contre mon dos. Ouais, on m'attendait… Pour preuve de bon vouloir, je lâche mon arme et me redresse doucement. Mais l'envie est trop forte… Je fais volte face pour désarmer mon assaillant. Je dois avouer qu'entendre et sentir l'os de son nez céder sous son poing dans une gerbe de sang me procure une certaine satisfaction... La crosse d'une arme s'abat sur ma nuque… Ils étaient au moins deux. Le premier coup me sonne et je tombe à genoux. Le deuxième me fait voir des étoiles, puis le noir total._


	37. Là, on est carrément mal

L'homme qui les toisait était élégamment vêtu d'un costume sur mesure. Brun, vraisemblablement de type sud-américain, avec un accent qu'ils ne pouvaient identifier. Il s'appuya sur les bras de la chaise, penché sur Déborah comme s'il voulait lui raconter un secret.  
>- Inutile de jouer les endormies, ma chère… Je sais que tu es réveillée.<br>Il lui empoigna les cheveux pour lui redresser la tête. Elle lui cracha au visage sous l'œil admiratif des deux frères qui exultèrent intérieurement de la voir si hargneuse. Ça, c'était leur femme ! Il se redressa aussi vite qu'il avait pris son temps pour se mettre à sa hauteur puis essuya le sang d'un geste décontracté, intimant à ses gorilles de ne pas bouger d'un geste de la main. Il rangea son mouchoir dans sa poche, l'air de rien et se planta devant la chasseuse. Il lui décocha un coup de poing qui lui ouvrit franchement la lèvre dans un jet de liquide rouge. Quel espèce d'enfoiré de merde ! On ne frappait pas une femme et encore moins la leur ! Sonnée, elle dodelina de la tête un instant avant de recevoir un revers de la main qui manqua la précipiter au sol. Les deux frères lui crièrent d'arrêter, que frapper une femme était vraiment lamentable. Ils eurent beau l'insulter en le menaçant, il fît comme s'il n'entendait rien.  
>- Tu te comportes comme une sauvageonne. J'ai horreur de cela… Le sang est précieux, il ne faut pas le gaspiller…<br>Sam et Dean se regardèrent. Ce geste allait lui coûter cher. Très cher. Mais pour le moment… ils ne pouvaient rien faire, à part attendre.

_Une douleur sourde me vrille la base du crâne. Douleur… En vie, donc. Je garde la tête baissée sur la poitrine, concentrée sur ma respiration, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ceux que j'entends marcher autour de moi. Je suis attachée… Et merde…La température a baissé, la nuit doit être tombée. Visiblement, je suis restée dans les pommes un bon moment. Je me suis laissé avoir comme une débutante… Et je me retrouve maintenant en fâcheuse posture. A vouloir jouer la charge héroïque, je suis tombée sur un os. Si on s'en sort vivants tous les trois, je demanderai à Dean et à Sam de me mettre une fessée… et plus si affinités… Je me passe la langue sur les lèvres. Le goût métallique du sang. J'ai du me mordre en tombant, c'est un peu enflé. Merveilleux… une voix mielleuse tinte près de mon oreille._ _Je pense que j'ai trouvé le Grand Prêtre. En vérité, ce serait plutôt lui qui m'a trouvée… Ma somnolence feinte ne le trompe pas..._

_Et merde ! J'ai déjà mal au crâne et le voilà qui m'attrape par les cheveux pour me relever la tête. Quand je pense aux Aztèques, je pense immédiatement aux lamas… Stupides et expectorantes créatures. J'ai le goût du sang dans la bouche. Puisqu'il aime ça, je vais lui en donner. Je lui envoie une bonne giclée de sang et de salive en pleine poire, qui dégueulasse son joli costard à cinq milles dollars et sa belle gueule… Ô jour de joie !  
><em>_Rien que le son de sa voix m'insupportait déjà. Du coup, je suis assez contente de voir son beau visage racé constellé de tâches rougeâtres… Jusqu'au moment où il me colle une mandale qui m'éclate la lèvre pour de bon… Ça secoue… Et je n'ai pas le temps de m'en remettre qu'il m'en colle une seconde du revers de la main. Il a des mains d'artiste. Longues, nerveuses, terriblement sèches. Je sens ses phalanges percuter les os de mon visage si durement que j'ai peur, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il ne me brise quelque chose… Mais il n'en fait rien. Il s'incline sur moi, avec sa voix doucereuse et son accent chantant… Je vais me le faire, parole de moi…_

D'un claquement de doigts, il fit signe à l'un de ses hommes de la détacher et de la lever de son siège. L'instinct prit le dessus. Elle se débattit comme une furie, bien décidée à vendre chèrement sa peau. Elle rua, envoyant des coups de pieds en tous sens. Mais l'étreinte de l'homme de main qui lui serrait la gorge la bloqua. A bout de souffle, elle se résigna à ne plus bouger. Un homme avança. Sam et Dean serrèrent les poings. Ils voyaient malheureusement très bien ce qui allait se passer et ne pas pouvoir intervenir les rendait fous de rage. Ils se démenèrent pour essayer de détendre leurs liens en jurant et en leur faisant serment de se venger s'ils osaient lever la main sur elle, mais ils étaient trop solidement ficelés. Sam se maudissait intérieurement. C'était lui qui avait insisté pour aller chercher de quoi faire ce satané couteau en silex. Il aurait du écouter Dean qui lui avait conseillé d'attendre le réveil de leur compagne… Au lieu de quoi, il avait foncé tête baissée dans un magasin de lithothérapie et chez un vétérinaire… Autant se balader avec un enseigne lumineuse indiquant « Hé mec, je vais te faire la peau ! ». Et quand le flic avait interpellé Dean dans la rue par un « Hé, agent Michaels ! », il aurait du écouter son instinct qui lui disait que ce n'était pas normal qu'il lui demande des nouvelles de l'agent qui l'avait accompagnée la veille chez le légiste. Et encore moins normal qu'il lui fasse la remarque qu'elle avait trouvé des choses que personne d'autre n'avait vu…  
>Au même moment, Dean pensait qu'il aurait du se taire, quand il avait mentionné Déborah, dans la boutique. Il avait confié à son cadet que la voir en tenue d'agent lui avait donné des idées peu catholiques, où il imaginait bien une fouille au corps très approfondie de deux dangereux malfaiteurs. En l'occurrence, lui et Déborah… Sam lui avait répondu par un sourire enjôleur et un « Pourquoi pas ? » plein de sous-entendus. Inconsciemment, les deux hommes étaient plus enclins à se faire ce genre de confidences, depuis leur « rapprochement ». Dean aurait voulu remercier la chasseuse, mais il n'avait jamais osé le faire. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à se montrer tactile en public, alors la remercier franchement, les yeux dans les yeux, de lui avoir fait prendre conscience de ça… Il regarda son frère. Si jamais ils le touchaient encore, lui ou Déborah… Peu importait à qui il devrait vendre son âme, mais ces gugusses allaient déguster et pas qu'un peu.<p>

Le nouveau venu considéra la jeune femme un instant en se caressant les jointures, puis il se campa solidement sur ses jambes et lui décocha un premier coup de poing en plein estomac. Pliée en deux sous la douleur, elle entendit vaguement les chasseurs intimer à ses attaquants de s'en prendre à des adversaires à leur taille. La seule réponse qu'ils eurent fut un nouveau coup qui atteignit le visage de la chasseuse.  
>Sur un regard de l'homme en costume, elle subît un passage à tabac en règle, devant ses compagnons impuissants, mais tremblants de fureur. Le visage en sang et tuméfié, ils la relevèrent enfin. Elle s'était protégée du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais certains coups avaient sérieusement fait mouche. L'homme en costume s'approcha d'elle et lui leva le visage d'un air dégoûté.<br>- Le rituel peut commencer. Emmenez-les. Mictlantecuhtli sera satisfait, son sang à elle est particulier…

_Il fait signe à ses gars de me détacher. Excellente idée ! Je suis prête à tout pour aider Sam et Dean et accessoirement nous sortir de ce merdier, y compris dérouiller quelques gardes. Manque de chance, ils me rendent tous au moins vingt cinq ou trente kilos, et ils sont taillés comme des catcheurs… « A vaincre sans péril »... Je tente quand même, sait-on jamais. Celui qui m'a détachée me place une clé de cou. Si je bouge, j'ai toutes les chances de me faire briser les cervicales ou de mourir étouffée. Ce serait bête, si proche du but, non ? Je suis bien obligée de calmer le jeu, au moins momentanément, en me disant que ce geste de bonne volonté serait apprécié à sa juste valeur…  
><em>_Raté ! Le Grand Costumé claque des doigts. En bons toutous obéissants, ses sbires se radinent. Du coin de l'œil, je vois une sorte de colosse arriver avec un sourire mauvais. Il est encore plus grand et carré que Sam… Ça craint de plus en plus… Il se frotte les mains en insistant bien sur les articulations de ses doigts courts. J'essaie mon sourire le plus charmeur, celui que je réserve normalement à Dean et Sam quand je veux un gros câlin… Mon sex-appeal n'a aucun effet, c'est très vexant. Il n'aime peut-être pas les femmes, tout simplement. Mon esprit par trop créatif se met tout de suite en branle, et j'imagine des choses que je regrette aussitôt d'avoir visualisées…_

_Je ne peux pas empêcher un sourire moqueur d'éclore sur mes lèvres. Il n'apprécie pas que je me paie sa tête et il me fait savoir en m'expédiant un coup de poing dans le ventre. Mon estomac se rebelle, la bile remonte dans ma gorge. Pas question de lui donner la satisfaction de vomir devant lui. Encore que, dégobiller sur les chaussures de luxe de l'autre pourri est une option assez tentante. Pas le temps de décider, j'en reprends une. Cette fois, il m'ouvre la pommette… Je vais encore pourrir mon pull, le sang séché, c'est quasiment impossible à ravoir surtout sur du cachemire. Et mon chemisier ? On voit bien que ce ne sont pas eux qui font la lessive !_

_J'en suis là de mes réflexions quand deux autres types se pointent. J'ai déjà dit que ça craignait ? C'est une avalanche de coups qui me tombe dessus. Je finis au sol, à essayer d'éviter les pires, mais ils sont trois à me frapper, et je suis seule. Galanterie et fair-play. Je suis à moitié, voire aux trois quarts, dans les vapes quand le Grand Costumé revient me voir. Il a l'air écœuré de ce qu'il voit quand il me prend par le menton. Pardi, c'est quand même bien ses gars qui m'ont mise dans cet état ! Ses paroles me glacent. On est mal, on est très mal…_

Sam et Dean maudissaient leurs gardes et juraient de se venger. Ils étaient véritablement furieux. Comment ces trouducs avaient-ils osé la frapper comme ça ? Qu'ils les détachent un peu pour voir ! Dean essaya de rassurer son frère de son mieux. Ils se débattaient, mais les armes pointées sur leurs têtes les incitèrent à recouvrer leur calme.  
>- Ça va aller, Sammy, on s'est déjà sortis de situations plus merdiques ! On va leur faire la peau et après, on ira se boire une bière. Et puis, Déborah nous fera une tarte. Pas vrai, ma belle ?<br>Les gardes du corps les entraînèrent tous trois dans une pièce attenante. Le toit avait été troué pour permettre à une large portion de lune d'éclairer la pièce en plus de la multitude de flambeaux qui baignaient la pièce de lumière. La jeune femme fut traînée comme une poupée de chiffon et installée sur une grande pierre rectangulaire sur laquelle coulait un éclat argentée. De larges marbrures noirâtres dégoulinaient jusqu'au sol. Sur le moment, les deux frères ne comprirent pas ce que c'était. Mais quand leur compagne fût allongée dessus, la réalité leur sauta aux yeux. Du sang. Voilà ce qui colorait la roche.

L'homme en costume avait troqué ses vêtements pour une parure plus exotique. Revêtu d'une robe blanche et d'une coiffe de plumes, des sandales aux pieds, le corps peint de signes rouges et dorés, il avança en psalmodiant des incantations. Les hommes qui l'entouraient reculèrent en se courbant sur son passage dans un geste de dévotion. Son visage grimé ressemblait à un squelette. Il aurait presque fait peur… Dean afficha un air bravache quand il passa devant eux, alors que Sam ne lâchait pas la jeune femme des yeux. Il se plaça derrière la pierre. Un assistant découpa le pull et arracha le chemisier de la chasseuse, dévoilant son ventre nu et son soutien-gorge. Un autre officiant lui tendit un couteau noir. L'aîné cherchait un moyen de gagner du temps pour se libérer. Impossible de se faire avoir par pareille bande de trouducs ! Ils ne pouvaient pas se laisser zigouiller par ces gugusses ! Et Castiel qui ne répondait pas, nom de dieu !

Le prêtre entra dans une sorte de transe. La chasseuse restait immobile. Sam et Dean essayèrent à nouveau de se débattre, mais ils avaient les mains liées et étaient maintenus à genoux. Ils détournèrent le regard quand l'homme saisît l'éclat de pierre noire. Ils ne voulaient pas la voir mourir de cette façon. En fait, ils ne voulaient pas la voir mourir du tout ! L'exécutant ouvrit les yeux. Son regard avait changé. Le dieu qu'il servait avait pris possession de son enveloppe charnelle.

La divinité désormais incarnée se pencha sur le corps inanimé et posa ses lèvres peintes sur la bouche entrouverte. Un long hurlement suivît ce geste. Tombant à bas de l'autel, la jeune femme cracha un morceau de chair sanguinolent. Le démiurge continuait de hurler en se débattant dans le vide, le sang coulant à flots sur son menton. Pris de court, les hommes qui tenaient les chasseurs en respect les lâchèrent pour lui venir en aide. Déborah se précipita vers eux et trancha les liens qui les menottaient avec son couteau. Elle avait réussi ! Elle allait les libérer, et ils allaient sortir de là.  
>- Ces abrutis ne m'ont pas bien fouillée, fit-elle en leur adressant un sourire douloureux.<br>Dieu qu'ils l'aimaient, cette fille !

_Cette fois, je ne fais pas semblant d'être sonnée, je le suis vraiment… Sonnée, pas inconsciente. Mais ça, ils ne le savent pas. Ils m'ont eu le premier coup, je suis bien décidée à les avoir à mon tour. Je me laisse totalement aller quand ils me transportent à travers un couloir poussiéreux et qu'ils me déposent sur une surface froide. Trop irrégulier et trop tiède pour être une table en métal… De la pierre… Putain ! L'autel ! Je me fais violence pour ne pas sauter à bas de ce lieu de mort et partir en courant. Mon démon se réjouit de la trouille que je ressens. Tiens, intéressant, il peut se nourrir de moi… Pourrais-je donc me passer du reste ?  
><em>_Pas le temps pour les élucubrations. C'est officiel, mon chemisier et mon pull vont partir à la benne… Quelqu'un me les arrache. Dans d'autres circonstances, ça aurait pu m'exciter, mais actuellement, j'ai juste froid et peur… J'entends le Grand Costumé marmonner des paroles que je ne comprends pas. Quelques secondes passent. Un courant électrique me parcourt le corps. Mon démon se fige, je le sens hésiter. De mon côté, je n'en mène pas large non plus. Je sens bien que quelque chose est en train de se passer, mais comme je suis censée être dans les pommes, je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux. Une onde de pouvoir déferle dans la pièce comme un raz de marée. J'ai du mal à respirer, tous mes poils se hérissent, ma peau me pique comme si des centaines de fourmis me mordaient en simultané. Mictlantecuhtli est là…_

_Je sens la puissance de cette divinité courir sur ma peau nue qui se couvre de chair de poule. Déesse, qu'il est fort ! Mon démon se couche à l'intérieur de moi, il se prosterne devant un maître potentiel… Ca me file la gerbe de le voir aussi soumis… Réveille-toi, mon pote, il va falloir que tu m'aides ! Bah voyons, c'est ça, reste donc vautré dans ta couardise… Je vais me débrouiller seule. Une fois de plus. Et tu n'auras pas intérêt à venir me chercher des noises après. Si t'as aucun instinct de survie, c'est pas mon cas !_

_Le dieu abaisse son visage sur le mien. Il irradie de chaleur et de pouvoir, il me brûle presque la peau. Son aura pousse sur mon corps comme si elle était vivante et animée de sa propre volonté, elle me parcourt de la tête aux pieds. J'ai l'air d'être à son goût… Les lèvres du dieu se posent sur les miennes. Un instant, j'ai le souffle coupé par la violence de son pouvoir. Mon démon prend brusquement conscience que si je meurs, il part avec moi… Il m'envoie une décharge d'adrénaline salvatrice. La langue de Mictlantecuhtli se glisse entre mes lèvres, se rapproche de mes dents… Je saisis le couteau en silex que j'avais discrètement planqué dans ma botte et j'attrape cet appendice de chair avec l'énergie du désespoir. Si je me plante, je signe notre arrêt de mort à tous les trois. Oh, avec de la chance, je serai la première à mourir, ce qui m'épargnerait le douloureux spectacle de voir les cœurs de mes deux amants exposés hors de leurs poitrines…_

_Je mords un grand coup, le sang me coule dans la bouche. Un geste et je tranche dans le vif. Le corps du Grand Costumé se redresse dans un hurlement qui me glace le sang. Ses gorilles n'ont pas pris la peine de m'attacher, je roule sur moi-même et je dégringole de la pierre, une langue qui ne m'appartient pas dans la bouche en plus de la mienne. Je la recrache, et j'ai bien du mal à retenir la nausée qui me guette…_

_J'ai gardé mon couteau, par un réflexe que je ne me connaissais pas. Mais c'est tant mieux. Je me traine vers les deux chasseurs qui me regardent comme la huitième merveille du monde pendant que tous les autres se pressent autour de leur dieu qui continue de mourir lentement, au point de totalement oublier ma présence. Je cisaille les cordes, ça prend du temps, le silex n'est pas vraiment adapté à ce genre d'usage…_

A genoux, Mictlantecuhtli incarné hurlait de moins en moins fort. Il s'affaissa peu à peu, puis se tût tout à fait. Les hommes autour de lui se tournèrent lentement vers les trois chasseurs.

C'est le moment de décarrer d'ici, constata Dean.

Les trois compagnons prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous et ils détalèrent sous les coups de feu. Les deux frères récupérèrent leurs armes qui avaient été laissées dans la pièce où Déborah les avait trouvés et ripostèrent. Ils mirent la jeune femme à l'abri dans un renfoncement en attendant de pouvoir la faire sortir, tirant à tour de rôle pour économiser leurs munitions. Ils profitèrent d'un moment d'accalmie pour se faufiler jusqu'à la sortie. L'Impala les attendait sagement devant le bâtiment. Ils s'engouffrèrent dedans et Dean démarra en trombe. Joie de retrouver son « bébé ». Sa voiture lui avait manqué…  
>- Comment t'as fait ? demanda Sam après un moment de silence.<br>- Avant de venir, je suis passée chercher ce qu'il fallait… Dean ne m'aurait jamais envoyé un message pareil. Alors, j'ai préparé mon arrivée. Putain, j'ai le goût du sang dans la bouche… Plus jamais je roulerai une pelle à qui que ce soit…  
>Un sourire dégoûté salua cette assertion. Ils avaient bien vu la langue de Mictlantecuhtli tomber à terre, mais ils n'avaient pas fait le rapprochement jusqu'à cet instant. C'était vraiment crade…<p>

_Le Grand Costumé est affalé par terre, le menton et la gorge couverts de sang. Bien fait ! Il a enfin fermé sa gueule… Le problème, c'est qu'en faisant ça, je ne me suis pas fait que des amis… Les fidèles se tournent peu à peu vers nous, l'air hagard. Je leur offre mon sourire de condoléances, qu'ils ne prennent visiblement pas très bien. Dean nous propose de foutre le camp. J'approuve ! _

_On part en courant, ils sortent leurs flingues pour couvrir notre fuite. Ça défouraille dans tous les sens, on se croirait dans un film d'action… Une douleur vive dans la poitrine me fait sursauter. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce détail, il faut qu'on sorte. Sam me fait reculer dans un coin de mur pour me protéger. Comme si j'avais besoin de son aide... Un instant de silence. Les autres doivent avoir vidé leurs chargeurs… On exploite ces quelques secondes de répit pour débarrasser le plancher, pliés en deux pour offrir une moins bonne cible._

_L'Impala est devant le hangar. Je la chéris, cette voiture ! Sam m'ouvre la porte avant de monter à son tour juste avant que Dean ne démarre comme un furieux. Le moteur n'aime pas ce départ en fanfare et il crie son désaccord. Le silence est total le temps de mettre suffisamment de distance entre nous et ceux que nous venons de rendre à l'athéisme… Sam me pose enfin la question. Comme si j'allais me pointer les mains vides en sachant qu'on allait essayer de zigouiller un dieu ! Et entre nous, ces mecs étaient mauvais, ils auraient du me fouiller correctement. D'un autre côté, ça a quand même bien arrangé nos affaires, il faut le reconnaître. Merci les gars !  
><em>_Je meurs d'envie de me rincer la bouche… J'ai le goût métallique du sang, plus la sensation de cette langue dont je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser… Beurk !  
><em>_La voiture me berce. Je suis soulagée d'être encore en vie, mais surtout, d'avoir réussi à sauver mes hommes… L'adrénaline retombe et la douleur fuse dans ma poitrine. M'allonger, voilà une bonne idée, ça pourra peut-être la faire passer. Je me sens partir vers le sommeil… Pas étonnant après toutes ces émotions et les mandales que j'ai ramassées. Je ferme les yeux. Les parfums des deux hommes à l'avant me parviennent, le son de leurs voix s'atténue. Je pars… _

Ils roulèrent pendant un long moment pour s'assurer de ne pas être suivis avant de s'arrêter. Quand Dean coupa enfin le contact, le silence fut assourdissant dans l'habitacle. Encore un peu choqués, mais heureux d'être toujours vivants, les deux hommes se regardèrent, puis l'aîné jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Il sortît précipitamment de la voiture. Sam se retourna, soudain inquiet pour la chasseuse.  
>Dean l'avait déjà tirée du siège et posée au sol quand il le rejoignit.<p> 


	38. La fin d'un rêve

Alias : sortez vos mouchoirs ! (enfin j'espère réussir à passer l'émotion…)  
>Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartient.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Je sens bien que ce n'est pas normal. Je n'ai plus mal, je flotte dans une mer de coton. Dean me serre contre lui. Il est chaud, il sent bon… Je voudrais parler, mais je suis si fatiguée… Dean me dit qu'il m'aime… SI j'avais cru qu'il me dirait un truc pareil un jour… Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais leur dire. Leur dire que moi aussi je les aime, pour commencer… Et puis, leur dire que c'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu aller aussi loin. Leur dire encore que sans eux, je n'ai pas vécu, mais juste survécu… <em>

_Je me sens glisser vers quelque chose que je ne connais pas… J'ai un dernier service à leur demander, mais les mots ne sortent pas. Je veux mourir debout, pas couchée comme une bête sur le bord d'une route. Je voudrais leur demander de m'aider à me relever… Trop tard, le souffle me manque, je passe des bras de Dean à ceux de Sam… Une goutte sur ma joue…  
><em>

La tête de Déborah posée sur son épaule, Dean la berçait comme une enfant.  
>- Allez, ma belle, reste avec nous… Reste avec nous, t'entends… Déborah… Je t'aime… Tu peux pas nous laisser, on a besoin de toi…<br>Il leva sur son frère un regard hanté et humide. L'affreuse vérité occulta rapidement tout le reste. Sam tomba à genoux, incapable de penser ou de dire quoi que ce soit. L'aveu de son frère… Une large fleur rouge s'épanouissait sur le chemisier pudiquement noué sous la poitrine de la jeune femme. Aussi molle qu'un pantin, elle glissa des bras de l'aîné à ceux de son frère. Avec la lune et son frère pour seuls témoins, Sam hurla sa douleur comme un animal blessé en serrant contre lui le corps inanimé de sa bien-aimée.

Ils restèrent prostrés un temps qu'ils ne purent définir. Ce ne fut qu'au lever du soleil que Dean sortit enfin de son accablement pour appeler Bobby. Lui annoncer la nouvelle et lui demander de l'aide. Il ne savait pas quoi faire… Le vieux chasseur lâcha tout séance tenante. Il se précipita en Louisiane pour trouver Sam complètement effondré, assis à l'arrière de l'Impala, le corps sans vie de Déborah serré contre lui, incapable de pleurer davantage. Dean essayait tant bien que mal d'épauler son cadet dans cette épreuve. Bobby dut faire preuve du pragmatisme qui faisait défaut aux deux frères, malgré le choc de la disparition qui lui semblait irréelle. Il conseilla d'accomplir les funérailles dans le bayou, dans un endroit discret et offrît de s'occuper du corps. A cette proposition, Sam bondît, il refusa catégoriquement que quiconque la touche. Le vieux chasseur connaissait quelqu'un qui lui devait un service, et ils purent officier dans une vieille maison perdue au cœur des marais.

Ce fut donc à Sam qu'échût le triste privilège de disposer du corps. Il la porta dans la cave, l'allongea avec délicatesse sur la vieille table en bois vermoulue couverte d'un drap blanc. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à admettre qu'il ne la reverrait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Elle leur faisait juste une méchante blague pour leur faire peur et se faire désirer. Elle allait revenir avec un grand sourire et leur faire un numéro de charme dont elle avait le secret. Ensuite, ils passeraient de merveilleux moments tous les trois et ils se réveilleraient ensemble… Elle ne pouvait pas leur faire ça… Elle ne pouvait pas être morte… Il passa plusieurs heures assis à côté d'elle, à lui tenir la main comme elle l'avait fait quand il avait été mordu par un naga et qu'il avait failli mourir. Ou simplement comme quand ils avaient passé la semaine à San Francisco… Cela lui semblait si lointain et pourtant si proche.

Dean le rejoignit. Les dents serrées, il entreprît de dévêtir la jeune femme pour laver son corps. Sam s'emporta et lui interdît de la toucher. Personne ne poserait la main sur elle ! Personne ! Il ne voulait pas revivre ce qu'il avait vécu quand il avait du enterrer son frère. Les souvenirs de cette pénible besogne lui revinrent. Son aîné insista et à force de douceur, il parvint à le raisonner. Dean avait les larmes aux yeux en la déshabillant. Manipuler son corps froid et raidi par la mort… Il l'avait connue si pleine de vie… Bordel ! Dieu était définitivement un salaud hors catégorie pour avoir autorisé sa mort… Qu'allaient-ils devenir sans elle ? Et Sam ? Comment le supporterait-il ? Dean soupira. Il allait devoir encaisser le choc sans broncher pour épauler son petit frère. Peut-être qu'il s'autoriserait à pleurer plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard, quand il serait seul…

Sam arrangea les cheveux de la jeune femme une dernière fois. Il se souvint de leur première rencontre. Si sévère dans son tailleur noir ! Et le scandale qu'elle avait fait… Un semblant de sourire monta sur ses lèvres. Et puis, il l'avait connue, vraiment connue. Vêtue de son sempiternel jean, pieds nus, ses longs cheveux lâchés… Naturelle et généreuse, même si elle avait un fichu caractère. Et si maternelle…

Son cœur se serra quand le linceul couvrît les yeux gris qui ne rouvriraient jamais. Il aurait tout donné, tout à part son frère et Bobby, pour voir ses paupières papillonner et découvrir les yeux d'argent… Qu'importe que ce fût son démon qui ait repris le flambeau, mais il fallait qu'elle vive…

OOO

Les yeux humides et le cœur lourd, ils regardèrent les flammes enlacer la dépouille de la chasseuse dans une dernière danse. Sam resta jusqu'à la fin, pendant que Dean repartait avec Bobby à Avon Lake pour régler les affaires restées en suspens de la jeune femme. Avec les cendres et la fumée s'envolaient tous les espoirs et l'avenir du cadet des Winchester. Une partie de lui était morte avec elle. La maison près du lac, les rêves d'avenir… tout avait foutu le camp en même temps qu'elle. Finalement, il ne prendrait jamais goût à vivre là-bas, à Avon Lake, près du lac… Il se raccrocha à l'espoir fou qu'elle avait réussi à retrouver leur fille, et qu'elles étaient ensemble. Mais où aurait-elle pu trouver sa place ? Ni en Enfer, assurément, elle ne le méritait pas, ni au Paradis, les anges ne lui accorderaient pas ce privilège. Elle lui avait parlé, un jour, de ses croyances. Elle était certainement retournée dans le sein de la Mère, comme elle l'appelait. Un instant, il fut tenté d'essayer de la rejoindre. Mais il pensa à son frère. Ils auraient besoin l'un de l'autre, maintenant. Encore plus que jamais.

La crémation enfin terminée, il prit l'Impala et entreprit le voyage du retour. Il roula comme un automate pendant plusieurs heures avant de lever la tête. La lune était ronde, argentée. Un instant, il crût revoir les yeux de mercure de celle qui l'avait abandonné. Le coup de klaxon du camion le tira de ses rêveries. Il eut tout juste le temps de faire une embardée pour éviter la collision. Secoué, il s'arrêta un instant sur le bas-côté. Son téléphone sonna au moment où il sortait de la voiture. Dean.  
>- On a une affaire…<br>La vie continuait pour eux.

* * *

><p>*Je vous conseille, pour bien situer ce passage, de vous empresser de lire la fic intitulée « Rites funéraires », traduit par Chiiyo86, d'après une fic de Bardicvoice. Elle est juste magnifique, mais faut avoir le coeur bien accroché…<br>Je rends à César… blablabla…

Sinon, j'aimerai beaucoup vos avis sur les fins alternatives. Vous avez préféré laquelle ?


	39. Ensemble, tout est possible

Disclaimer habituel : aucun des persos de Supernatural ne m'appartient.  
>Attention scène de sexe, Wincest (pas explicite, mais presque)<p>

* * *

><p>Dean remuait la jeune femme pour la maintenir éveillée.<br>- Si tu t'endors, c'est la mort, alors, nom de Zeus, tu vas tenir le coup ! Tu vas pas nous claquer entre les pattes maintenant, t'entends ! T'as pas le droit de nous laisser maintenant !... Putain, Déborah, m'oblige pas à te le dire…  
>- Arrête de me secouer, j'vais vomir… marmonna-t-elle. Et me dire quoi ?...<br>Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. S'il insistait, sa chemise paierait le prix fort… ou bien les chaussures de Sam, qui venaient d'apparaître dans son champ de vision. Rassuré par cette menace qu'il la savait capable de mettre à exécution, l'aîné des Winchester cessa de la tourmenter.  
>- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Sam en s'agenouillant près d'elle.<br>- Je pète le feu, ça se voit pas ? Oh, putain… poussez-vous…  
>Se dégageant de l'étreinte de Dean aussi vite que possible, Déborah s'éloigna du mieux qu'elle pût pour éviter de répandre le contenu de son estomac sur leurs genoux. Ils attendirent patiemment, pendant plusieurs minutes que la nausée cesse. Enfin soulagée, elle regagna la voiture tant bien que mal, soutenue par les deux frères.<p>

Ils étaient encore passé si près de la perdre… Le retour au motel fut long, parce qu'ils roulèrent presque au pas, Dean n'arrêtant pas de regarder derrière lui sur la banquette arrière. Après un énième coup d'œil à leur passagère, elle leur tira la langue. Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ça leur faisait chaud au cœur de la voir capable de faire le pitre.

_Dean me secoue comme un prunier en m'engueulant. Je ne risque pas de m'endormir, comme ça… Il réussit à me filer le mal de mer. Bien joué, quand je sens la terre sous mes fesses… Je le préviens que j'ai l'estomac en carafe, et bizarrement, il arrête de me malmener. Que voilà une excellente idée ! Sam se met à genoux près de moi et me pose une question des plus débiles : « comment tu te sens ? »… Attendez, je vérifie… Je me suis faite dérouiller par trois poids lourds, j'ai tué un dieu, j'ai une balle dans le corps, mon démon me réclame une séance de câlin en remerciement de sa très modeste contribution à ma survie, qui soit dit en passant, assurait la sienne… Je tiens une forme olympique. Celle d'après les jeux…_

_Mon estomac décide que, finalement, il va jouer les rebelles et me faire honte. Je me libère des bras de Dean et je rampe à quatre pattes dans l'herbe humide pour aller vomir. Ça aurait fait mauvais genre de leur dégobiller dessus… Pas fous, les gars ! Ils tiennent leurs distances le temps que je finisse de m'humilier totalement. Sam a l'excellente idée de me passer une bouteille d'eau pour me rincer la bouche. Je l'aime, ce mec, mais je l'aime ! J'arrive à me relever et à me mettre sur mes deux pieds. Pas longtemps, d'accord, mais quand même… Vive moi ! Les deux frangins m'attrapent chacun par un bras et me collent dans la bagnole. Direction le motel… Ils passent le trajet à me zieuter, des fois que je serai capable de leur faire un plan foireux, genre crever sur la banquette arrière… Je leur tire la langue, ça les fait rire. C'est bon de les entendre…_

Enfin arrivés, Dean se chargea de soigner la blessée pendant que son cadet filait à l'épicerie la plus proche pour leur chercher de quoi se restaurer. Il eut un soupir de soulagement en retirant la balle. Elle était passée pas loin du cœur… Il ferma la plaie avec deux points de suture. Il avait fait de son mieux pour éviter l'hémorragie, mais ça avait pas mal saigné… Il avait tout de même réussi à ne pas repeindre l'intégralité de la chambre en rouge en appuyant comme un sourd sur la plaie avec une serviette. A cette occasion, il avait écopé de noms d'oiseaux parce qu'il avait failli broyer les côtes de Déborah, qui avait manifesté son mécontentement de façon plutôt sonore.  
>Sam rentra au moment où Dean l'aidait à se redresser. Soulagement… Elle était vivante. Maculée de sang, mais vivante et apparemment elle avait vraiment faim. Tranquillisés, ils la regardèrent manger de bon appétit une généreuse part de pizza. Une fois rassasiée, Sam l'entraîna vers la salle de bains en la soutenant. Il se moqua d'elle :<br>- Chacun son tour… Ce n'est que justice, tu m'as fait le coup y'a pas si longtemps…  
>- Pourri…<br>- Mais tu m'aimes.  
>Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation. Il fit couler l'eau pour la réchauffer avant de vérifier la température. Il ne voulait pas l'ébouillanter, non plus. Quand elle fut à bonne température, il l'aida à se déshabiller et la rejoignit sous l'eau. Il savait qu'elle pouvait se remettre d'aplomb grâce aux plaisirs de la chair. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait l'aider à faire le plein d'énergie. Il la serra dans ses bras pour l'embrasser puis lui massa doucement le bas du dos, avant de laisser ses mains s'égarer sur ses fesses. Il était si soulagé de l'avoir dans ses bras… Pendant un instant, il l'avait crue morte. Sa gorge se noua et il la plaqua contre le carrelage froid. Elle gémît de protestation. Mais il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, une main sur sa joue, l'autre filant entre ses cuisses pour la caresser. Un nouveau gémissement monta entre eux alors qu'elle lui agrippait les épaules. Cette fois, ce n'était pas une protestation, mais bien du plaisir. Il sourît contre sa bouche quand elle se cambra brusquement dans un râle et qu'elle trembla entre ses bras. Il avait réussi son coup, il était très fier de lui.<p>

La curiosité le poussa à demander :  
>- Montre-moi, bébé.<br>- Te montrer quoi ? fit-elle d'une voix essoufflée.  
>- Comment tu fais pour te… tu sais… « auto-guérir » ?...<br>Un silence. Il eut peur d'avoir exagéré en lui demandant quelque chose d'aussi intime. Mais elle lui offrit un sourire confiant. Lentement, il vit les hématomes changer de couleurs, les plaies se refermer. Il s'aperçut que moins il regardait, plus il voyait le changement… Il s'émerveilla de voir ce qui se passait sur son visage. Quand elle eut retrouvé une peau indemne, il lui sourît et attrapa le gel douche. Il la savonna doucement, pour faire monter la tension en lui promettant une nuit de folie. Finalement, ils sortirent de la salle d'eau, vêtus d'une simple serviette chacun.

_Allongée sur le lit, je laisse Dean trifouiller entre mes seins pour me retirer la balle. Coup de bol, ou volonté divine, elle s'est enfoncée dans le bas du sternum, sans faire trop de dégâts. A quelques millimètres près, elle passait en dessous et atteignait le cœur… Je me retrouve encore plus couverte de sang qu'à l'arrivée, avec deux points de suture, mais mon soigneur a eu la délicate attention de ne pas paraître trop accaparé par ma poitrine… Un bon point pour lui. Sauf quand il a manqué me péter les côtes et me les enfoncer dans les poumons... J'avoue que le traiter d'abruti (entre autres) était peut-être un peu exagéré, mais merde quoi ! il me faisait un mal de chien !  
><em>_Sam revient avec de quoi manger. Il pense vraiment à tout… Je suis affamée, je mange de vraiment bon appétit. Etonnant, vu mon état…  
><em>_Ceci fait, il me conduit à la salle de bain. Il me fait remarquer en rigolant que ce n'est que justice… Salopard… Je sais, j'ai vraiment besoin de me laver. C'est dingue ce que la chasse peut-être salissante… L'eau est chaude, presque autant que mon amant numéro un, qui se fait un devoir de m'aider à contenter mon démon… Il sait comment me satisfaire et il en profite. Je me laisse aller sous ses caresses et ses baisers. Il est délicat, si délicat… En même temps, avec mes blessures de guerre, il est obligé d'être prudent. Au moins au début. Parce que dès que j'ai récupéré un peu, Sam me demande de lui montrer comment je fais pour me regonfler… Surprise ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je ferai ça en public un jour…_

_Bon, il a l'air juste curieux… Je balance le jus dans le visage, seulement, parce que je n'ai pas encore assez de puissance pour faire plus, et il me regarde avec attention. Les bleus sur mon visage virent au jaune, mes coupures se résorbent, mais vouloir observer ce processus revient à vouloir regarder une fleur s'épanouir. A force de la fixer, on ne voit rien. Mais si on détourne le regard de temps en temps, on la trouve plus ouverte à chaque fois. _

Il s'amusa à la poursuivre jusqu'au lit où elle se laissa tomber à côté de Dean, qui la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser pendant que son frère se collait contre lui pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Il frissonna en sentant les dents de Sam sur sa chair. Le voir arriver, avec juste cette fichue serviette autour des hanches, et elle, avec ce bout d'éponge qui dévoilait ses longues jambes… C'était inhumain de l'aguicher comme ça !  
>Il se dégagea en riant et passa de l'autre côté de lit en balançant son t-shirt à travers la pièce. Il rappela qu'il fallait « concentrer leurs efforts » sur la jeune femme alanguie entre eux. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ils jetèrent sur elle à qui mieux mieux, l'embrassant, la caressant, dans un concert de soupirs et de gémissements. Pourtant, leur prisonnière se glissa entre eux jusqu'au pied du lit en se tortillant pour leur échapper. Les deux hommes la regardèrent serrer sa serviette autour de sa poitrine en roulant des yeux effarouchés, alors que le sourire qu'elle arborait démentait totalement son regard. Elle éclata de rire, en lâchant très lentement le tissu. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre. C'était si bon de la voir rire comme ça… Mais elle avait certainement une idée derrière la tête.<br>- Alors ? Nous aussi on veut rire !  
>- Allez, bébé, dis-nous…<br>La serviette toucha enfin le sol.  
>- Hé bien… quand on s'est retrouvés attachés, tous les trois, après qu'ils m'aient assommée… Je me suis promis que si on s'en tirait… je vous demanderai de me mettre une fessée pour avoir foncé tête baissée comme ça…<br>Dean sauta sur ses pieds sans laisser le temps à son frère de réagir. Il se coula derrière le corps nu, colla sa bouche contre son cou. Il avait chaud, très chaud. La vue de son frère alangui sur le lit, en appui sur les coudes… Sa plastique si bien mise en valeur par ce simple geste… Dean soupira dans le cou blanc en baissant la tête pour l'embrasser. Puis il chuchota à l'oreille de la chasseuse :  
>- Tu vas la prendre, ta fessée… Je vais commencer par t'attacher, puis on va te caresser tous les deux, et quand tu n'en pourras plus, on te laissera nous regarder… Tu ne pourras rien faire… Tu seras obligée de supplier pour qu'on te prenne, ce sera ta punition…. Hein, ma belle, tu vas supplier…<br>- Dean, arrête, t'es vache. Elle est écarlate !  
>Un sourire de l'intéressé lui répondit juste avant qu'il ne fasse faire demi-tour à sa compagne pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Ha ça, pour sûr, elle allait supplier et crier son nom. Et son frère aussi allait le crier. Foi de lui !<p>

Il la lâcha seulement quand il la sentit chanceler sous son baiser. Puis il la fit reculer jusqu'à ce que ses jambes cognent dans le matelas et il la fit basculer sur le dos. Sam se jeta presque sur elle pour l'embrasser à son tour. Sa serviette rejoignit les vêtements de Dean en un temps record. Ils se firent un devoir de satisfaire leur compagne. Dean obtînt rapidement ce qu'il voulait, aussi bien avec elle qu'avec son frère. Il fît même tant et si bien que Déborah dût bâillonner Sam de ses lèvres pour l'empêcher d'ameuter les autres occupants du motel par ses cris de plaisir quand son aîné entreprît de s'occuper de lui. Rompus de fatigue et de plaisir, ils se glissèrent avec satisfaction entre les draps, apaisés et comblés, la jeune femme coincée entre eux.

Ils étaient près de tomber dans le sommeil quand une petite voix à demi-endormie s'éleva entre eux.  
>- Dean ?...<br>- Hum ?...  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais pas que je t'oblige à dire, tout à l'heure ?<br>- Rien d'important…  
>- Ha…<br>Un instant de silence.  
>- Je t'aime, ma belle…<br>- Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon chou… Et toi aussi, trésor, je t'aime…  
>- Je t'aime, bébé…<br>Dean ronchonna :  
>- Bon, ça va peut-être aller, les déclarations d'amour… Vous devriez dormir.<br>- Dean ?...  
>- Quoi ENCORE, Sam ?<br>- Moi aussi, je t'aime...  
>- Bah voyons… C'est pas vrai, c'est une manie chez vous de m'pourrir les nuits ? C'est un complot ?<br>- Mon chou, dis-lui que tu l'aimes aussi, et on pourra tous dormir tranquilles...  
>- Bon… Ok. Sam ? Je… Je t'aime… Satisfaits, vous autres ?<br>Un frémissement de rire contenu secoua les intéressés devant le ton râleur.  
>- Je devrais pouvoir m'en contenter, fît Sam en pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.<br>- Moi, ça me va, mon chou… Mais serre-moi plus fort, s'il te plait.  
>Pendant quelques secondes, ils n'entendirent plus un bruit. Déborah se mit à trembler entre eux. Inquiets, les deux frères resserrèrent leur prise autour d'elle, pensant qu'elle pleurait. Mais elle les repoussa pour basculer sur le dos en éclatant de rire. Dean alluma la lampe de chevet et aperçut le visage de son frère. Ses yeux étaient brillants, la commissure de ses lèvres frissonnait, les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractaient sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour garder son sérieux… L'aîné envisagea un instant de se mettre à pester, voire de le frapper pour lui apprendre à se foutre de lui comme ça, mais Sam le devança en lui lançant :<br>- Je t'aime, mon chou !  
>Déborah était pliée d'entendre Sam essayer de prendre une petite voix, le front collé contre son épaule.<br>- Banane…  
>- Dugland !<br>Dean eût un large sourire qui laissa rapidement la place à un vrai fou rire. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir ri comme ça depuis… ouais, à peu près. Finalement, ils essuyèrent leurs larmes de joie et serrèrent un plus la jeune femme entre eux, la main de Sam sur celle de son frère, calée sur la hanche de leur compagne.  
>- J'vous aime, les gars…<br>- Nous aussi, on t'aime, répondirent-ils en chœur.  
>Et ce fût sur cet aveu qu'ils trouvèrent enfin le sommeil.<p>

_J'arrive enfin à me savonner, avec l'aide de Sam qui en profite honteusement pour me mettre la pression… Je ne sais par quel miracle j'atteins le lit, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger. Les deux hommes sont déjà allongés à côté de moi, à tirer sur ma serviette pour la faire tomber. Je joue les effarouchées, juste pour le plaisir de les enquiquiner un peu. Puis je me souviens de ce que j'ai pensé, un peu plus tôt. Je m'échappe de leurs bras, et debout au pied du lit, je me mets à rire en laissant choir ma serviette au ralenti. Devant leurs sourires en coin et leurs regards interrogateurs, je leur explique l'idée débile qui m'a traversée l'esprit. Dean se lève. Je ne recule pas, je le laisse venir à moi. Il se poste derrière moi et me murmure des propositions qui me font rougir, ses lèvres frôlant mon cou. Mon trouble ne doit pas passer inaperçu, parce que Sam demande à son frère d'arrêter ses vacheries. _

_Dean me saisit par les bras et me fait faire volte face. Il m'embrasse passionnément, les mains dans mes cheveux. Quand il me lâche, j'ai le souffle court, la tête qui tourne déjà et une furieuse envie de continuer. Il me pousse sur le lit, où Sam se met en devoir de me couvrir de baisers à son tour. Je suis prise en tenaille entre mes deux amants qui ne me laissent aucun répit. Ils se relaient pour me donner du plaisir… et la fessée que je leur ai réclamée. Je finis la nuit sur les rotules, totalement et irrémédiablement abrutie, avec un sourire de doucereuse béatitude, les fesses en feu. J'ai l'air niais d'un paresseux sous tranquillisants… ou d'une ado amoureuse d'un boys band… Quoi que ce soit, ça les fait rire franchement. _

_Ce soir encore, je m'endors blottie entre son frère et lui, après qu'on se soit déclaré notre flamme les uns les autres. Crise de fou rire à l'appui. Ouais, la vie est belle…_

Les trois chasseurs remontèrent à Avon Lake, la maison près du lac. En sortant de la voiture, Sam la contempla un instant. Il avait neigé. Le jardin et le toit étaient blancs, le lac recouvert d'une pellicule de glace. Déborah se gara à côté de l'Impala, côté passager, ôta son casque et ses gants pour s'approcher discrètement et lui enlaça la taille. Instinctivement, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste possessif.  
>- Alors, heureux d'être à la maison ? s'enquit-elle.<br>Le sourire qui s'épanouît sur son visage à cette question lui arracha un petit rire cristallin.  
>« A la maison ». Oui, Sam était chez lui, ici. « A la maison », avec la femme qu'il aimait et son frère à ses côtés, l'avenir devant eux. Déborah s'approcha de lui et murmura à son oreille :<br>- Et dans quelques mois, on sera plus que trois…  
>Le regard plein d'incompréhension de Sam la fit sourire.<br>- Oui, dans quelques mois, on sera quatre…  
>Sam comprît soudainement quand elle prît sa main pour la poser sur son ventre. Oh oui, il allait prendre goût à vivre ici, dans la maison près du lac !<br>Il enlaça la jeune femme et la serra contre lui, le nez dans ses cheveux. Malgré le sang, les larmes, la peur, la douleur… il l'aimait. Dean les interpella du perron.  
>- Oh, j'ai soif, moi ! J'me taperai bien une bière… et une tarte. T'as ça, non, Dèb ?<br>Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard éloquent : certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. La vie continuait.

* * *

><p>Sinon, j'aimerai beaucoup vos avis sur les fins alternatives. Vous avez préféré laquelle ? Je me réserve le droit, selon les plébiscites « fin triste » VS « Fin pas triste », de faire une suite, avec le bébé…<p>

Merci de m'avoir lue !


End file.
